Change Me
by AnnaKyuun
Summary: Eren Jaeger berusia 15 tahun asal Jerman akan pindah ke Tokyo bersama Armin Arlert karena orang tua Eren sibuk mengurusi rumah sakit swasta. Dua pemuda manis itu harus terperangkap di sekolah khusus tahanan kriminal " SURVEY CORPS HIGHSCHOOL" dan bertemu ketua Geng paling ditakuti Levi dan komplotannya. WARNING : BL DAN YAOI. RIREN AND ANOTHER PAIRING. RATED M AND MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **"MASALAH PERTAMA "**

Warning: TYPO, GAJE DAN HAL LAINNYA!

.

.

.

Terkadang kau tidak bisa menebak takdirmu sendiri

tapi kau hanya perlu melihatnya

.

.

.

enjoy it...

by Aulia Asrikyuu

Warning: Mature Languange and actions Little bit of humor(?)

* * *

.

.

.

" Eren...bangunlah".

Gadis di depannya berusaha sekuat tenaga membangunkannya.

" Mikasa...5 menit saja lagi...dan 5 menit lagi..mungkin 5 lagi."

 _ **BRUKKK!**_

" WAAAA! MIKASA!"

Baiklah...itu mungkin berlebihan untuk mengawali sebuah cerita tapi tadi itu tidak bohong.

Eren Jaeger− Pemuda berusia 15 tahun berdarah Jerman baru saja pindah ke Tokyo untuk tinggal disana. Seharusnya saat pertama kali kau bersekolah di lingkungan baru, setidaknya buatlah kesan yang baik tapi tidak untuk kebiasaan pemuda manis bermata emerald yang menyala ini. Kebiasaan untuk tidur seperti kerbau mabuk dan bangun 8 jam kemudian.

Setidaknya itu penuturan Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis asia berambut hitam sebahu yang merupakan kakak angkat Eren Jaeger ini.

Mikasa berdiri dengan pandangan datar tetapi tenang di depan ranjang single size berwarna hijau milik Eren. Menatap Eren yang terjatuh karena tarikannya juga. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan jas almamater berwarna hitam dan rok merah selutut. Siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tapi tidak dengan pemuda manis di depannya ini. Rambut sewarna mahoganinya acak-acakan. Mata emeraldnya masih penuh air mata. Kantung mata bergelayut di wajahnya. Dan yang lebih parah adalah tubuhnya masih dibalut pijama sewarna hijau pasta.

" Mikasa!" rengek Eren. " Jangan menarikku seperti itu lagi...kau tahu kan aku baru saja berbenah kamar baruku sampai jam 3 malam tadi! Setidaknya biarkan aku mengisi tenagaku.. kumohon".

" Tidak". Jawab Mikasa singkat. " Aku sudah berjanji kepada ayahmu untuk menjagamu selagi kau pindah ke Tokyo dan beliau masih di Jerman mengurusi rumah sakit dan perusahaan obatnya. Termasuk mengajarkanmu disiplin Eren..."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan syal merah yang setia melingkar di lehernya.

" Jika kau mau bangun pagi... aku pasti tidak akan menarikmu seperti tadi. Cepatlah mandi dan makan sarapanmu. Armin berada di ruang tamu menunggumu."

Eren merengutkan bibirnya. Dia sangat tidak suka diatur. Sudah cukup di Jerman dia dijaga ketat oleh ayahnya yang overprotektif seperti dirinya itu barang pecah belah dan sekarang! Dia mau-mau saja ke Tokyo untuk hidup bebas barang sekali...tapi rasanya takdir membenci Eren.

Dia harus serumah dengan saudari angkatnya yang menjaganya seperti ibu singa pemarah alias terlalu overprotektif. Mikasa Ackerman yang pemaksa sekali. Saudari angkatnya yang akan mendempret habis-habisan orang lain yang ingin menyentuh Eren barang secuil pori-pori kulit. Sampai orang itu dinyatakan koma selama-lamanya.

Eren menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku satu sekolah denganmu, Mikasa!? Jadi kan enak kau bisa mengawasiku sesukamu!?" sindir Eren.

Mikasa berhenti untuk membuka pintu kamar Eren. Dia berbalik menatap Eren.

" Tidak bisa." Jawabnya. " Jika saja diperbolehkan, aku pasti akan menyeretmu bersamaku ke sekolah dan tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh-jauh dariku tapi ayahmu menginginkanmu mandiri sekali-kali..."

Eren merinding mendengar penuturan Mikasa. Mendengar dia diseret seperti itu membuatnya bersyukur takdir masih sayang padanya untuk disekolahkan di sekolah lain.

Dia mendengus kasar dan memasang muka serius. Yang menurut Mikasa itu gagal. Muka itu malah terlihat imut.

" Berhenti memasang ekspresi itu Eren." Ucap Mikasa. " Cepatlah mandi..kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan? Kasihan Armin yang sudah menunggumu di bawah"

Dan akhirnya Mikasa meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kamarnya. Dia berdiri sambil mengumpat marah dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya kuat. Tangannya telaten melepaskan seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya dan membasahi diri dengan air dari shower yang dingin. Membuat Eren menggigil karena kulitnya dihadapkan langsung dengan air dingin tanpa penghalang apapun.

" Arrghhh! Dasar Mikasa..aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Seharusnya orang tuaku membiarkanku bebas barang sekali saja!" gumamnya kasar.

Eren memejamkan mata sebentar dan membiarkannya larut dalam pemikirannya barang sebentar.

.

.

.

" Armin? Kau dimana?"

Eren sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan jas almamater berwarna merah marun.

Pada awalnya Eren bingung dimana atau bagaimana rupa sekolahnya yang bisa-bisanya membuat jas almamater berwarna merah marun seperti ini. Dengan sayap hitam puth dan dua pedang. Seperti sekolah prajurit saja.

" Disini Eren!". Jawab seseorang dari kejauhan.

Eren segera mengambil dua iris roti bakar di meja makan dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu yang tidak jauh dengan dapur. Matanya menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru langit duduk dengan buku tebal di tangannya, di salah satu sofa di rumah Mikasa. Dia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Eren. Armin tersenyum manis saat melihat Eren menggigit salah satu roti dimulutnya dengan gaya khas anak-anak. Eren hanya menyengir lebar.

" Cepatlah Eren! Ini hari pertama kita disini!"

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melempar roti satunya kepada Armin dan pemuda itu segera menangkapnya dan menangkupkannya di antara dua belah bibirnya yang selembut plum.

" Huh Armin! Untung saja kau ikut pindah...aku bisa-bisa gila jika harus tinggal berama Mikasa sendirian lebih dari 2 tahun!" Ucap Eren.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah Mikasa yang terbilang cukup besar dengan interior modern. Seharusnya Mikasa tinggal di Mansion mewah karena orang tuanya adalah pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang yang memiliki kerabat teman dengan orang tuanya Eren di Jerman dan Armin di Inggris. Tapi menurut Armin, ada sesuatu yang membuat Mikasa pindah dari kehidupan mewahnya dan memilih tinggal di rumah biasa seperti ini. Eren sering melihat orang tua Mikasa tapi kelihatan mereka tidak punya masalah dengan Mikasa. Mikasa juga bersikap baik dan menyayangi mereka.

Masih berupa misteri kenapa Mikasa mau hidup susah dan meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya.

Armin tertawa kecil. " Hahaha Eren... menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Mikasa hanya takut kau di apa-apakan. Itu wajar jika sesama saudara mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain, Eren.."

Eren menyilangkan tangannya kesal. " Dia itu seperti penjaga pribadiku saja kau tahu Armin...itu sudah melebihi batas saudara!"

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya bingung melihat tingkah Eren yang seperti anak kecil biarpun umurnya sudah 15 tahun.

" Armin.." panggil Eren. " Kenapa kau mau ikutan pindah? Kau sudah enak di Inggris bersama kakekmu..apalagi setelah ini kau dapat masuk Universitas Oxford secara gratis atau Universitas Cambridge dan kau juga pewaris tunggal kakekmu!"

Armin berfikir sejenak. " Tidak ada gunanya juga aku sekolah setinggi-tingginya tapi tidak bisa berbahagia dengan teman-temanku. Aku ingin kita semua bahagia, Eren! Makanya aku ikutan pindah..."

Eren hanya mendengus kasar. " Bilang saja kau takut aku akan gila karena terlalu lama bersama Mikasa..Armin Arlert"

Armin tertawa canggung. " Kau sudah tahu jawabannya...hehe"

Eren berhenti di depan perempatan Shibuya, Tokyo yang ramai dilalui pejalan kaki. Armin mengedarkan pandangan bingung. Lampu menandakan jalan untuk pejalan kaki tapi Eren malah berhenti.

" Eren?" panggil Armin.

Eren menggigit jarinya bingung. " Kau tahu sekolah kita dimana? Aku lupa menanyakan Mikasa...nama sekolah dan letaknya dimana"

Armin menganga tidak percaya. " EREN! Aduh! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa!?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu! Mungkin karena aku kelelahan...". Jawab Eren bingung.

" _ **EHEM!**_ ".

Suara deheman keras menggema di belakang mereka. Membuat Eren dan Armin membelalakkan mata panik. Secepat kilat mereka membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang berjas hitam dengan badan besar dan kacamata hitam.

" Apakah kalian Eren Jaeger dan Armin Arlert? Teman Nona muda Mikasa Ackerman?"

Armin dan Eren melemparkan pandangan bingung kepada satu sama lain.

" Iya..itu kami berdua". Jawab Armin sopan.

Orang itu membungkuk hormat. " Nona Mikasa menelpon saya dari sekolahnya dan menyuruh saya mengantarkan kalian berdua ke sekolah. Karena Nona bilang dia lupa memberitahukannya"

Eren mendesah lega. " Syukurlah Mikasa! Kau benar-benar saudari angkatku!"

Armin mengurut dadanya lega.

" Mari ikut saya ke mobil". Ucap orang itu dan berlalu terlebih dahulu.

Armin menarik tangan Eren yang sedang berteriak kegirangan seperti orang tak waras dan menyeretnya untuk segera pergi.

" Ayo Eren! Sudah kubilang Mikasa tidak selamanya buruk! Dia masih memperhatikan kita!" teriak Armin.

Eren hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu dan mengikuti Armin ke arah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna hitam mengkilat. Armin membuka pintu di belakang dan menyeret Eren masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

Eren dan Armin berada di dalam perjalanan ke sekolah baru mereka. Semenjak perjalanan, Eren terus berteriak kegirangan melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang belum sempat mereka nikmati karena harus berbenah kemarin malam setelah sampai di Tokyo.

Tapi mereka berdua kembali bungkam. Heran sekaligus khawatir.

Sopir mereka berkata bahwa sekolah mereka tinggal beberapa meter dari jalanan yang mereka lalui sekarang. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan jalanannya. Sangat sepi untuk kota Tokyo yang ramai dan ribut. Banyak sekali atribut pelajar dan sekolah yang robek. Mengisi bahu-bahu jalan. Botol-botol miras yang pecah dan paku berterbaran dimana-mana. Coretan khas anak berandalan mengisi tembok-tembok jalan.

Eren mengigit tangannya khawatir.

" Apakah ini benar-benar arah menuju ke sekolah kami Tuan Hannes?" tanya Eren khawatir. Mata emeraldnya memandang takut bercak darah di badan jalan.

" Saya rasa iya Tuan...sekolah tuan adalah Survey Corps Highschool. Dan ini memang jalannya.." jawab Hannes yang masih setia mengendarai mobil ini menuju tujuannya.

Armin menepuk pundak Eren yang memandangi lekat-lekat keadaan di jalanan.

" Jangan pesimis dulu Eren...mungkin saja jalanan ini belum diperbaiki pemerintah Jepang karena kekurangan dana. Apalagi disini ada sekolah...Mungkin saja sekolah sedang mempersiapkan dana"

Optimis sekali pikiran mu Nak Armin Arlert...ckckck..

Eren memandangi Armin takut. " Yahh...kita tidak boleh pesimis. Lagipula kita baru disini. Mungkin saja aku salah sangka! TATAKAE EREN!"

Armin tersenyum mendengar teriakan khas Eren dan membuat dua pemuda manis itu tertawa bersama.

" Tuan muda...kita sudah sampai".

Eren dan Armin menghentikan tawa mereka dan segera keluar dari mobil untuk melihat keadaan sekolah baru mereka. Baru saja Eren ingin berteriak senang dan Armin yang tersenyum tapi semua itu harus mereka tahan saat melihat gerbang dari perunggu berukuran 5 meter dengan tulisan ' SURVEY CORPS HIGHSCHOOL' dari cat merah menyala.

Armin menarik seragam Eren takut dan menunjuk tulisan dari cat hitam di tembok depan sekolah. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya kali ini dan dia benar-benar membenci takdirnya.

' **DISINI BUKAN SEKOLAH UNTUK PENGECUT! LARI DAN PULANGLAH KALIAN ANJING KECIL!'**

Eren ingin berbalik tapi mobil Hannes sudah melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Eren dan Armin sendirian di depan sekolah baru mereka.

" Armin.." rengek Eren takut. " Aku benar-benar benci takdirku"

Dan gerbang itu dibuka.

Banyak siswa dan siswi berpakaian ala berandalan berhamburan keluar sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka menyipitkan mata curiga kepada Eren dan Armin yang sangat rapi dan polos memakai seragam kebanggan Survey Corps Highscool.

" Hei kalian berdua!"

Eren dan Armin segera membalikkan badan. Mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Eren dengan rambut coklat tan berdiri di depan mereka sambil membawa tongkat besi. Jas almamater tersampir di bahu kanannya. Seragamnya kumal dan acak-acakan. Dia berdiri dengan gaya angkuh.

" Siapa kalian!? Murid lain yang tersesat dan segaja memakain seragam kami!? Disini bukan untuk pengecut kalian tahu! Apakah mata kalian terlalu buta untuk melihat tulisan di depan tembok..." Teriaknya.

Dia menghampiri mereka berdua. Matanya menatap Eren sekilas dan berakhir menatap Armin. Dia menarik dagu Armin paksa dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu berteriak sakit dan mendongak paksa.

Eren terkejut dan mulai emosi. Dan semakin terbakar saat melihat dia menghempaskan Armin ke tanah dan membuat pemuda itu terjatuh kuat.

" Cih..Pengecut lemah mana bisa membaca!"

 _ **BUUGH!**_

Semua siswa di tempat itu terbelalak kaget dan terperangah. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menganga.

Eren memukul pemuda tadi tepat di punggungnya hingga mukanya membentur tanah. Menciptakan bunyi debuman yang sangat keras menandakan wajahnya menghantam tanah telak.

Armin berteriak kaget dan berusaha menenangkan Eren.

" EREN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? TENANGLAH EREN!"

Eren menepis tangan Armin dan melotot padanya. " BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG ARMIN! DIA MELUKAI SAHABATKU! KAU TIDAK MERASA FISIKMU LEMAH TAPI KAU MALAH MEMBIARKAN KAU DILUKAI!? AKU TIDAK TERIMA SAMA SEKALI!"

Pemuda itu kembali berdiri. Dia membuang ludahnya yang penuh darah ke jalan. Matanya menatap nyalang Eren yang mengepal kuat padanya. Semua siswa meneriakinya.

" BALAS DIA JEAN!"

" BUAT PENGECUT ITU MATI JEAN!"

" JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENJATUHKANMU KIRSCHTEIN!"

" BALAS! PUKUL DIA!"

" SINGKIRKAN MEREKA DARI SEKOLAH KITA!"

Jean terbakar emosi. Berani-beraninya anak baru ingusan itu memukulnya sekuat itu. Siswa dari sekolah berandal lain saja koma karena sudah pernah membuat Jean emosi sejauh ini.

" Kau! Siapa namamu!?"

Eren menggeram kuat. " JAEGER! EREN JAEGER! ITU NAMAKU DASAR MUKA KUDA!"

Teriakan siswa lain semakin membahana saat Eren menyebut Jean muka kuda. Dia berani sekali menggelarinya muka kuda.

Eren sudah berjanji sejak kecil untuk melindungi Armin bersama Mikasa. Biarpun otak Armin mengalahi semua otak ilmuwan tapi kekurangannya hanya satu.

Fisiknya sangat lemah. Tak jarang dia dipukuli anak laki-laki lain saat mereka kecil. Eren dan Mikasalah yang dengan sigap memberi pelajaran pada anak-anak itu. Dan tentu saja emosi Eren kembali terbakar karena sejak 6 tahun masa dimana Armin dapat aman karena pengawasan kakeknya, dia harus kembali merasa ketakutan itu. Dan Eren tidak dapat membiarkannya.

" Oi bocah bodoh. Menjauh dari jalanku"

Semua siswa terdiam kaget.

Mereka bungkam dan takut berkata-kata. Suara orang itu membuat mereka semua gugup dan memilih untuk kembali berkeliaran. Jean bahkan meneguk ludah takut. Ini akan sangat gawat. Semua siswa langsung menyamping dan membuka jalan hormat termasuk Jean. Tapi tidak dengan Eren. Dia malah kebingungan di tengah-tengah jalan dengan tatapan polosnya. Mata emeraldnya yang manis mencari-cari sesuatu yang aneh sampai semua siswa membungkuk hormat seperti itu.

" Oi bocah. Kau tuli atau apa?"

Telinga Eren menangkap sebuah suara datar nan dingin. Suara itu sangat datar tanpa intonasi. Sebenarnya Eren juga takut. Dari suaranya saja membangkitkan insting Eren bahawa orang di belakangnya ini berbahaya. Tapi Eren tetap tidak akan terima jika orang ini juga akan melukai Armin.

" Aku tidak tuli! Telingaku masih normal!" Teriak Eren lebih tinggi satu oktaf.

Semua siswa menahan nafas dan bersiap-siap akan peristiwa buruk yang tejadi.

" Ho bocah. Jika kau tidak tuli, minggir dari jalanku". Jawab orang itu kembali datar.

Eren semakin emosi karena orang itu terus-terusan tidak mengiraukannya. Dia berbalik dan menemuka seorang siswa yang berbeda.

Almamater merah marunnya tersampir di bahu kanannya. Bajunya tidak terlihat seperti anak berandalan. Rapi dan bersih. Sehelai crafat putih menempel di depan kerah seragamnya. Matanya sangat tajam sampai membuat Eren merinding sekaligus terpikat untuk melihat lebih. Rambutnya hitam sehitam malan dan mempunyai poni belah tengah yang unik. Kulitnya seputih susu dan posturnya tegap. Tapi sesuatu membuat Eren geli.

" Kau pendek". Ucap Eren.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Semua murid meneguk ludah berat. Pendek merupakan kata terlarang bagi seluruh murid jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang di depan Eren.

" Apa yang kau bilang tadi bocah?" Tanya orang itu emosi.

" Kau pendek Kurcaci!" ucap Eren balik.

Orang itu melempar jas merah marunnya ke tanah. Seluruh murid bergerak gelisah di tempat. Ini pasti berakhir buruk! Sangat buruk dan mungkin berdarah!

Dia menghampiri Eren dengan tatapan setajam belati. Mata hitam kecilnya berkilat emosi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Jika orang ini marah...maka sekolah akan kembali kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan satu mayat lagi tanpa tercium polisi Negara. Beberapa pasang mata dari jendela gedung sekolah menatap penasaran kenapa orang itu sampai melempar jasnya ke tanah. Dan beberapa murid di dalam lingkungan sekolah berteriak girang saat orang itu bakalan mengeluarkan kekuataannya sebagai Ketua geng paling ditakuti di Tokyo.

Ya...di adalah ketua sebuah geng yang paling ditakuti di Tokyo. Berpusat di Survey Corps Highschool.

Sekolah semua murid berandalan di Tokyo. Tapi jangan remehkan sekolah ini. Pemerintah Jepang ingin sekali menutup sekolah ini karena sering membuat onar yang kelewatan batas tapi mereka hrus menahannya karena sebagian besar lulusan sekolah ini mendapat nilai lulusan terbaik se-Jepang. Alias...mereka kuat, ditakuti, dikenal, disegani, dan cerdas.

Eren sempat terperangah melihat perubahan orang ini secepat kilat. Dia dapat merasakan hawa menusuk dari orang di depannya. Armin tidak berani menengahi pasalnya Jean, pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi menahan tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan binasa jika ikut campur urusan orang itu.

" Diamlah disini murid baru...jikau kau ingin selamat maka tetaplah di tempat!". Peringat Jean.

Armin menyipitkan mata curiga. " Memangnya kenapa!? Aku harus menyelamatkan Eren sekarang juga!"

Jean menarik Armin kembali dan membuatnya tertarik ke punggung Jean.

" IKUTI KATA-KATAKU!" teriak Jean satu oktaf.

Armin hanya bungkam terdiam dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Eren diselamatkan atau lebih baiknya lagi Mikasa datang kesini dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari semua masalah ini sekarang juga!

" Oi bocah. Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuamu?" Tanya orang itu.

Dia berdiri 3 meter di depan Eren. Eren hanya mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat. Orang ini benar-benar membuat Eren kesal! Lihat cara dia menatap Eren dari atas sampai bawah! Seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi Eren hanya dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam itu!

" Apa pentingnya itu dasar Cebol!" Jawab Eren sambil teriak.

 _ **SYAATTT!**_

Semua murid tercekat dan terkejut. Armin ingin sekali menangis rasanya dan mencengkeram tangan Jean kuat sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya.

Kerah baju Eren ditarik. Membuat pemuda itu melayang dari tanah beberapa senti. Eren merasa lehernya panas dan tercekik. Dia menahan tangan orang yang menarik kerahnya tanpa ampun.

" L-lepaskan akh...akhu dasar C-Cebhol.."

Urat kesabaran orang itu putus. Baru kali ini dia menemukan bocah ingusan yang berani mengatainya dengan tatapan tak berdosa dan emosi. Satu tangannya mencekik leher Eren kuat dan membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari dua manik Emerald Eren.

" Terimalah hukuman dari perbuatanmu mengataiku, Dasar bocah bodoh. Hoho.. Kali ini jangan harap kau bisa bicara lagi"

Eren mengap-mengap berusah memasukkan oksigen ke paru-parunya tapi tangan orang itu mencekik dan menahan kuat satu-satunya saluran ke paru-paru. Membuat Eren hanya berteriak kesakitan dan air matanya terjatuh membasahi wajahnya dan tangan orang itu.

" Dasar bocah lemah. Ini saja kau sudah menangis sakit"

Orang itu makin menarik kerah baju Eren. Erent terperangah. Orang ini lebih pendek darinya tapi kekuatannya seperti 100 orang dewasa. Melebihi Eren sendiri.

Orang itu mencekik Eren semakin kuat membuat Eren berteriak tolong. Armin mencakari punggung Jean tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia suah biasa akan luka-luka seperti itu. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah apakah bocah itu akan mati? Dia lagi yang pasti ditugaskan untuk membuang mayatnya lagi dan bermain-main dengan petugas dari Military Police.

" LEVIIIII! ~~~"

Suara melengking menggema di seluruh sekolah. Membuat beberapa siswa menutup telinga tidak tahan.

Orang itu menghentikan cekikannya pada Eren dan mendecih. Dia hanya menatap Eren tanpa berbalik karena dia sangat malas bertatapan muka dengan orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Dia terperangah melihat hijau emerald milik Eren. Hijau yang tadi menatapnya emosi dan hijau yang sama yang juga sekarang sedang menatapnya lemah. Dia bersumpah dia tidak pernah menemuka hijau seperti ini sebelumnya. Hijau yang sangat unik.

Membuat dia ingin terus-terusan menatap ke dalamnya dan menyatu di dalamnya. Sedikit lagi dia ingin sekali mengelus pipi pemuda yang sempat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya. Lembut seperti kulit bayi.

Tapi semua batal saat pemuda tadi mengatainya lagi.

" L-lepaskan aku...d-dasssar Pendek!"

Orang itu menatap Eren tajam. " Kau masih belum jera juga, bocah ?".

Dia melirik name tag di baju seragam Eren. " Kau belum puas dengan ini, Jaeger?"

Eren tersentak kaget. " Kau tahu namaku darimana?"

Dia hanya mendecih kesal. " Cih..tidak penting Jaeger. Bocah tetaplah bocah"

Eren termakan emosi dan menyerang orang itu. Dia memukul tangannya dan sukses melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Eren. Orang itu terkejut dan tidak menyangka bocah ingusan masih bisa menyerang.

Biasanya semua musuhnya langsung menyerah hanya dengan ancamannya tapi tidak dengan bocah baru di depannya ini. Dia dengan berani memukul tangannya kuat. Orang itu menatap tangannya yang dipukul dan dengan segaja memamerkannya ke semua orang. Mata semua siswa mengkilat saat melihat memar yang cukup biru tercetak di tangan putih orang itu.

Armin bahkan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Eren telah membuat kesalahan sangat besar. Dia ingin sekali menarik Eren dan mengomelinya agar tidak macam-macam dengan orang itu. Jean dengan terpaksa menceritakan segala tentang orang itu kepada Armin yang mengancam akan ke tengah jika Jean tidak menceritakannya.

Dan sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menganga khawatir sambil melihat Eren.

" Mikasa...kumohon datanglah". Gumam Armin kawatir.

Orang itu melihat Eren yang duduk memegangi lehernya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia baru sadar pemuda itu tidak benar-benar sangar seperti yang dia kira dari awal. Dia terlihat imut jika mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan kuras itu ditujukan padanya. Ekpresi kesal yang imut itu ditujukkan padanya.

" Kau tidak punya ekspresi lain bocah? Itu menyebalkan". Ucap orang itu.

" Tidak dasar Pendek! Kurcaci Cebol!" jawab Eren.

Mata orang itu berkedut kesal. Perempatan emosi timbul di dahi mulusnya. Dia benar-benar akan memberi bocah kurang ajar ini pelajaran.

Dia benar-benar akan menendang bocah ini sampai mati jika tidak ada orang yang berteriak di belakangnya.

" LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! BWAHAHAHAHA! AKU MENEMUKANNYA!"

Semua murid terhuyung sakit kepala. Ketua regu penelitian miss..atau mr..Ah..lupakan. Yang penting namanya Hanji Zoe.

Memang dari luar dia terlihat tidak menyeramkan. Kacamata bulat, rambut dikucir tinggi, jas laboratorium dan tawa senyaring sirine pemadam. Berbaik-baiklah jika kau tidak ingin berakhir di meja pembedahan dan menjadi kelinci percobaannya dengan banyak bagian tubuhmu yang terawetkan di dalam toples laboratorium.

Sudah kubialng sekolah ini berandalan. Sampai mempunyai ilmuwan gila dan ilegal di sekolah mereka. Huh...

" Diamlah Hanji. Kau menyebalkan sekali..." Desis orang itu.

Hanji berhenti di depannya sambil mendengus kuat dengan wajah merona semerah tomat matang. " TIDAK! TOLONG JANGAN HENTIKAN EUFORIA INI LEVI...AHH...AKU MENCINTAI PERCOBAANKU KALI INI DA−Ehhhh..".

Levi, nama orang itu.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi heran saat Hanji terdiam. Biasanya dia akan terus mengoceh sampai sekolah bubar jika sudah segirang tadi tapi dia terdiam saat melihat sesosok di belakangnya.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya juga ke arah pemuda kurang ajar. Dia sama-sama menatap Hanji dengan pandangan penasaran.

" WAHAHAHA...KAU IMUTNYA! IMUT SEKALI!". Hanji berteriak kencang dan membuat siswa lain menutup telinga.

Eren terperangah dan terdiam heran. Hanji segera menghampiri Eren dan mencubit pipinya gemas. ( Baca: Mencubit pipinya ganas). Eren mengaduh kesakitan tapi tidak mengaduh kesal seperti yang ditujukkan kepada Levi.

Dan itu sukses membuat Levi sedikit iri. Ingat! Sedikit sekali!

Eren sedikit tersenyum karena merasa ini bukan ancaman ataupun yang lain. Orang di depannya ini tertawa bahagia padanya. Padahal Eren biasanya akan marah jika dipanggil manis oleh Mikasa tapi dia takut marah pada senior di depannya ini. Instingnya mengatakan dia juga harus berhati-hati pada orang ini juga.

Hanji melepaskan cubitannya dan menarik-narik tubuh Eren. Berusaha meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Eren. Eren sedikit memerah.

" Ehh...s-senio−"

" Panggil senior Hanji saja!" teriak Hanji girang.

Eren meneguk ludah gugup. " S-senior Hanji...apa yang senior l-lakukan?"

Hanji menatap Eren dan Levi bergantian.

" Oi Levi!" panggil Hanji.

Levi menatapa Hanji datar. Dia sangat malas berurusan dengan ilmuwan gila ini. dia bersumpah akan benar-benar membuat Hanji sebagai bahan percobaan daripada menjadi orang yang melakukan percobaan.

" Ada apa?" ucapnya singkat dan datar.

Hanji merengut kesal. " Ganti wajahmu itu Levi! Seperti talenan sayurku!"

Levi mendesis. Jika dia bukan temannya, sudah lama Hanji menjadi pajangan perapian di rumahnya.

" Ke poinnya saja mata empat."

Dia menarik Eren dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eren lembut. ( baca : kuat ). Membuat efek samping bagi Eren yaitu sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba datang.

" Bocah imut ini murid baru!? Dia kena kasus apa!? Kuharap lebih ekstrim..oh! jangan-jangan dia punya sindikat perdagangan gelap dan hampir ditangkap tapi dia selalu menyamar saat menghadapi pelanggan dan menyembunyikan semuanya di balik wajah imutnya!".

Eren tersedak. Ini sekolah atau penjara?

Eren mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid di tempat ini. Jadi...semua anak disini mempunyai kasus kriminal!? Eren serasa ingin menabok kakek Armin yang menyarankan sekolah disini.

Levi mengangkat bahunya. " Tidak tahu. Yang kutahu dia hanyalah bocah kurang ajar yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

Hanji mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Eren canggung. " Jangan pedulikan dia! Dia itu namanya Levi!"

" Berhenti mengenalkanku sembarangan Mata empat". Ucap Levi dingin dan datar. Ingatkan dia untuk mencincang manusia ahh..bukan. Alien bernama Hanji ini menjadi kebab.

" Dia adalah wakil OSIS disini!" Hanji mengedipkan mata ke arah Levi.

Levi memutar mata jengah. " Terserah".

" Dan...ketua Geng Survey C".

Levi menghentikan langkahnya di depan jas almameter merah marunnya. Dia mengangkat jas itu dengan jijik

" Kau membuatnya kotor Jaeger. Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas ini".

Eren mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka. " Sejak kapan itu jadi salahku!? Levi sialan!"

Semua murid bersorak tidak terima saat Levi diucap sialan. Terutama oleh para gadis dan siswi yang sebagian besar adalah pelacur disini. Mereka tidak suka saat pangeran sekolah mereka dikatai oleh pemuda baru yang bodoh dan nekat.

Hanji membelalakkan mata. Dia menatap Eren tidak percaya.

" WAH!WAH!WAH! TIDAK KUSANGKA KAU EREN!"

Eren tersentak. " Ehh!? Ada apa?"

Hanji menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren kuat. " Ternyata kau senekad ini! Levi..kau harus mempertimbangkan ini!".

Levi mendecih dan menghampiri Eren juga Hanji. " Menjauh dariku bocah jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Entah kenapa kali ini Eren benar-benar takut dengan pemuda pendek di hadapannya ini. Dia mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Pandangan pemuda itu menusuk tapi membuat Eren ketakutan sekaligus aneh...

" OI OI LEVI!" panggil Hanji. " Kau mau kesana lagi!? Tidak mengajakku dan Irvin eh!?"

Levi mendecih dan masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Dan beberapa saat kemudia terdengar bunyi suara motor berwarna hitam keluar dari sekolah. Levi mengendarai motor besar berwarna hitam memgkilat itu. Banyak siswi yang meneriaki namanya dan siswa yang meneriakinya juga.

" BUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGAN MEREKA LEVI!"

" BUNUH KEPARAT-KEPARAT ITU LEVI!"

" LEVI!KYAAA!"

" CINCANG MEREKA! HANGUSKAN SEKOLAH MEREKA LEVI!"

" KITA BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

Levi hanya diam di motornya. Dia mendengar semua teriakan itu. Salah satu murid di sekolah mereka di habisi oleh sekolah lain yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Survey Corps. Sebagai ketua geng dan wakil OSIS, tentu dia tidak akan diam.

Dia akan membuat sekolah itu tinggal nama bahkan tidak dikenal lagi hari ini juga.

Wajahnya tertutup helm berwarna hitam. Jas merahnya berkibar karena angin.

" Kutunggu di tempat biasa. Kita akan bermain hari ini". ucapnya datar.

Hanji menyeringai. Membuat Eren merinding hebat. " Tentu kita akan bermain-main! Tidak sabarnya aku mendapat kelinci percobaan baru! WAHAHAHA!"

Setelah itu, dia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan motornya diiringi teriakan dan panggilan perang semua murid Survey Corps di dalam sekolah yang melihat kejadian tadi maupun di luar. Minus Eren dan Armin tentunya.

Armin segera menghampiri Eren setelah merasa Levi telah pergi. Hanji tersentak melihat dua pemuda manis. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan matanya berbinar-binar.

" KALIAN BERDUA! SELAMAT DATANG DI SURVEY CORPS HIGHSCHOOL! KYAAAAA!"

Eren memandangi Armin khawatir. " Armin...aku ingin pulang ke Jerman"

Armin meneguk ludahnya. Jean memperingatinya bahwa sekali kau jadi murid disini, jangan berharap bisa kabur kecuali kau sudah lulus. Itu pilihanmu jika tidak ingin mati.

Armin melototi Eren. " Tidak bisa! Pokoknya tidak bisa sampai kita lulus!"

Eren mengerang. " Kenapa!?"

" Nanti kuceritakan! Tapi jangan disini!"

Hanji menatap Eren dan Armin bersamaan.

" Apakah kalian tidak ke ruangan kepala sekolah!? Biar kuantarkan!"

Armin dan Eren hanya mengangguk pasrah saat diseret Hanji ke dalam sekolah..ahh..tidak menurut Eren ini bukan sekolah. Ini adalah penjara seluruh kriminal di Tokyo.

Dia hanya berdoa agar bisa tahan di sekolah ini atau Mikasa dapat menariknya dari sini...seharusnya disaat seperti ini Mikasa yang sangat berguna sekali.

" Ayah..ibu...Mikasa..siapa saja..Tolong Eren.."

.

.

.

Di sekolah lain.

Mikasa tersentak dari belajarnya. Dia sedang fokus pada buku matematikanya daritadi tapi instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak baik. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Eren dan Armin.

Dia meminta izin pada gurunya untuk ke toilet dan diperbolehkan. Saat dia sedang melewati koridor sekolah untuk pergi ke toilet sekolah demi mencui muka barang sekali. Mungkin saja itu hanya karena bawaan ngantuk. Guru matematikanya memang luar biasa membosankan.

Dia memandangi koridor yang dibatasi jendela besar dan langsung menghadap kota Tokyo. Jika saja boleh memilih, Mikasa akan memilih satu sekolah dengan Eren agar dia dapat mengawasinya sesuka hati. Dan tiba-tiba moodnya yang sudah buruk semakin buruk saat melihat beberapa motor besar melintasi jalanan Tokyo dan menimbulkan keributan. Dan dia menatap benci satu motor hitam besar yang sangat dia kenal sebagai motor hasil pemberian ayahnya dipakai oleh seseorang yang sangat dia benci. Memimpin dua motor di belakangnya yang membawa bendera dengan lambang kedua sayap.

Mikasa merogoh kantong seragamnya dan menelpon seseorang.

" Halo Military Police. Ini Mikasa Ackerman ingin mengadukan laporan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

Halo! Saya masih baru XD

Maaf adegan Rirennya kurang ya...XD kan masih awalan tapi nanti di chapter berikutnya bakalan berhamburan tu RIREN XD

Typo dan gaje juga pasti berhamburan... dan dari itu saya perlu bantuan kalian semua ^^

REVIEW YA! SILENT READER DIHARAP SADAR DIRI!

Salam sayang

 _A.W.J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **" AKU BENCI TAKDIRKU"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup kita seperti sebuah papan catur

Tinggal kita yang berusaha menjalankan pionnya

dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik

.

.

.

Enjoy it

by Aulia Asrikyuu

* * *

.

.

.

" Jadi kalian anak baru?"

Eren dan Armin terdiam bungkam. Mereka menundukkan kepala takut sedari tadi.

Salahkan Hanji yang dengan seenak udelnya menarik mereka ke dalam sekolah seperti karung beras. Eren bahkan tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan Hanji saat berjalan.

Ahh...bukan. Dia berlari seperti ibu-ibu yang dapat hadiah piring gratis. Armin bahkan sudah pasrah dengan senior Hyper-Autisme mereka ini.

Eren tercekat saat mereka melewati sekolah yang mempunyai 3 gedung besar yang masing-masing berlantai 3 ini. Bangunan itu dari luar memang terlihat kumuh dan kotor. Kata Hanji, bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di dinding sekolah adalah bekas tawuran hebat 48 jam nonstop mereka 1 minggu yang lalu. Jadi noda darah itu masih baru. Dan basah tentunya.

Eren merinding hebat karena Hanji menceritakan itu seolah-olah tawuram adalah aktivitas biasa yang dilakukan orang-orang. Apalagi dia bercerita sambil tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

Tapi...Dugaan Eren salah besar.

Di dalam sekolah sangat bersih dan rapi. Lantai keramiknya begitu terang sampai dapat memantulkan bayangan Eren. Setitik debupun tidak ada yang tersisa di lantainya. Eren bahkan sempat meragukan bahwa sekolah ini sekolah khusus berandalan dan para kriminal.

" Levi yang membuat semuanya menjadi bersih! Jika ada yang menentangnya, maka kepala mereka akan putus! BWAHAHAHA!" teriak Hanji girang.

Armin dan Eren meneguk ludah berat. Dia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah berhadapan langsung dengannya. Semua tentang Levi selalu berakhir dengan penyiksaan dan pembunuhan. Dan Eren tentu saja mendapat kesempatan langsung berhadapan dengan ketua sekolah ini.

" Oh ya Eren!"

" A-ah! A-ada apa Senior H-hanji?". Tanya Eren gugup. Sebutir peluh jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Hanji tersenyum lebar. Membuat Eren merinding. Spontan dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Armin kuat. Armin hanya meneguk ludah berat.

" Kau untung Eren!". Teriak Hanji. " Sekali menjadi mangsa Levi...selamanya kau menjadi mangsanya! Bagus bukan!?"

Eren tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Armin bahkan merasakan tangan Eren bergetar hebat. Dia melirik Armin dengan matanya yang membulat horror seperti mengatakan Aku-Benci-Ini-Ibu-Aku-ingin-pulang-Sekarang-!

Hanji menatap Eren bingung " Eren...Eren! Kenapa kau jadi sedih!? Kenapa Titan imutku sedih!?"

Dia menangkup kedua pipi Eren gemas dengan tangannya secepat kilat dan spontan, sampai membuat wajah Eren memerah hebat. Juga membuat Armin berteriak kaget.

" S-senior H-Hanji!...Akh-aku..tidak d-daphat bernafas!" ucap Eren lirih. Dia berusaha menggapai-gapai udara di sekitarnya.

Hanji menangkup pipinya sampai lubang hidungnya kepencet hebat.

Hanji melepaskan tangkupannya dan tertawa hebat. Dia berteriak dengan tertawa. Membuat kacamata bulatnya tertutup embun. Menyembunyikan matanya.

" HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Para siswa dan siswi di sekitar situ lebih memilih untuk menjauh daripada berhadapan dengan senior dan ilmuwan gila tak bergender bernama Hanji Zoe ini. Mungkin saja dari luar dia tidak terlihat seperti anak berandalan tapi jangan salah sangka dahulu.

Hanji Zoe. Gadis cerdas ini menjadi dibuang di sekolah ini karena pemerintah menangkap basah dirinya telah menculik lebih dari 200 jenis hewan langka yang dilindungi Negara. Dari mamalia, burung, serangga, ikan sampai reptil.

Dia juga tertangkap menculik hidup-hidup 150 orang manusia yang sebagian besar remaja untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

Mayat mereka dimutilasi secara acak dan darah mereka dibekukan menjadi sebuah pil dan obat-obatan terlarang. Yang tersisa dari mayat-mayat itu tidak ada. Dia menghilangkan seluruh bukti dengan menggunakan seluruh tubuh mereka sebagai percobaan. Saat dibawa di pengadilan, dia hanya tertawa seperti orang gila dan mengatai pemerintah payah karena tidak dapat menemukannya yang sudah beroperasi sejak masih berusia 13 tahun. Dengan kecerdikannya, Hanji menyembunyikan gas penidur di bawah sepatunya dan melepaskan gas itu di tengah-tengah pengadilan.

Dengan cepat dia kabur dan meninggalkan semuanya dengan santai. Orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk sekolah disini karena kasusnya yang termasuk dalam file hitam sekolah. File untuk kasus kejahatan pada kemanusiaaan yang tak termaafkan seumur hidup.

Hanya ada 8 orang yang masuk ke dalam kasus file hitam. Termasuk Levi.

Di balik tawa Hanji, terdapat sisi setan yang mengerikan. Maka dari itu, seluruh siswa lebih memilih menghindar apapun yang berurusan dengan para siswa di file hitam. Yang sebagian besar merupakan penguasa sekolah. Jika mereka masih mau hidup untuk keesokan hari tentunya.

Hanji menghentikan tawanya. Padahal dia masih ingin tertawa karena melihat air muka Eren dan Armin yang sangat pucat. Seperti dikejar hantu telanjang.

Hanji menggigit lidahnya sendiri melihat Eren yang menurutnya manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, melebarkan matanya dengan horror. Mulutnya mengatup kuat dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Hanji sangat gemas sekarang. Lihatlah!

Dia meloncat-loncat girang. Wajahnya memerah matang dengan hidung mendengus kasar.

" GEMASNYA! AYO KALIAN BERDUA! IKUT AKU KE KEPALA SEKOLAH BIAR KALIAN CEPAT DITERIMA! KYAAAA!" teriak Hanji dengan sangat nyaring.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia mencengkeram tangan Eren dan Armin kuat. Eren meringis sakit karena cengkraman Hanji seperti cengkraman gajah. Dia menyeret mereka paksa kembali dengan sangat cepat.

" TIDAK TOLONG KAMI MIKASA!" teriak Eren dan Armin bersamaan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang!

Ruang kepala sekolah terletak di ujung bangunan ketiga lantai kedua. Di sebelah timur taman besar di tengah sekolah. Dekat dengan taman belakang yang rimbun.

Entah kepala sekolahnya yang sudah biasa atau apa. Atau mungkin Hanji yang sangat tidak tahu sopan santun.

Hanji menendang pintu geser! Dia menendang pintu geser! Dan hebatnya lagi, pintu dari kayu ulin yang mahal itu melayang 2 meter ke depan sampai engeselnya patah. Bautnya berceceran di sekitar kaki Eren dan Armin. Membuat dua pemuda itu meneguk ludah takut.

Bukannya marah atau membentak seperti tipikal guru-guru lainnya, kepala sekolah yang tidak berambut sedikit pun itu hanya melirik sekilas dan terkekeh. Eren menganga.

" Sekolah ini memang tidak beres!". Bisik Eren di dekat Armin.

Armin menatap Eren dengan pandangan mengiyakan.

Hanji melepaskan cengkeraman mautnya pada dua pemuda manis di belakangnya dan berjalan girang ke arah kepala sekolah.

" Halo pak tua Pixis! Bagaiman harimu disini!?" Teriakan Hanji menggema di ruang Kepala sekolah berukura meter.

" Baik-baik saja Hanji..". Jawab sang kepala sekolah tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk mencatat berkas-berkas.

" Hei pak tua Pixis! Ada murid baru disini! Mereka imut sekali...KYAHAHAHA! dan oh! Maaf soal pintunya! Aku hanya terlalu girang untuk mengunjungi ruangan terkutuk ini!" Teriak Hanji dengan sangat nyaring.

Kepala sekolah bernama Pixis itu melirik ke arah pintu. Matanya menemukan dua orang pemuda berpakaian rapi dan bersih. Yang satu pirang yang satu eboni.

Dia menyipitkan mata hingga menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan pada dahinya yang sudah tua. Mengamati secara seksama yang katanya murid baru dari Hanji Zoe. Siswa dari klub penilitan dan ketua Regu ilmuwan.

" Hanji..kau yakin mereka murid baru? Apakah kau tidak salah menyeret siswa sekolah lain kesini?". Tanya sang kepala sekolah.

Pixis kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Apalagi dua pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Tidak seperti seluruh murid yang ada disini.

" HEHH!?". Teriak Hanji heran.

Dia melihat Eren dan Armin bergantian dengan cepat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekecewaan dan tidak percaya.

" HEI PAK TUA PIXIS!". Tunjuk Hanji pada kepala sekolah. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Hidungnya mendengus cepat dan kasar.

" APAKAH MATA TAJAM MILIKMU ITU MENDADAK SUDAH BUTA!? APA PERLU KUCONGKEL HABIS SAMPAI KE DALAM DAN KUGANTI DENGAN PUPIL KODOK AMERIKA SAMPAI KAU MELIHAT SERAGAM MEREKA, DASAR PAK TUA RABUN!?"

Eren ingin menangis rasanya. Dia salah masuk sekolah! Eren itu anak baik-baik. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan tindak kriminal apapun dari Jerman sampai sekarang, tapi kenapa kakek Armin! Kenapa!?

Kenapa kau tega memasukkan kami ke sekolah terkutuk ini!? Kau mau membunuh kami dan membiarkan kami tersiksa mati-matian disini!? Arrgggh...Kakek-kakek pikun! Eren memegangi tangan Armin kuat sampai buku-buku tangan miliknya memutih. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya bernafas normal setelah masuk ke tempat terkutuk ini. Nafasnya sedari tadi pendek dan cepat. Seperti nafas pelari marathon yang kelelahan.

Jantungnya berdegup tidak normal. Cepat dan terus bertambah cepat saat dirinya semakin dalam memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Kepala sekolah mengangkat tangannya dan terkekeh.

" Baiklah..baiklah Hanji. Aku melihatnya..aku cuma memastikan saja karena tampang mereka polos dan ya..kau tahu. Tidak begitu wajar mendapat orang seperti mereka di lingkungan kita".

Hanji mendengus. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

" Mungkin saja pak tua! Kau tidak tahu bahwa di balik tampang polos mereka, kasus mereka mungkin lebih heboh dan besar! Seperti Petra Rall!".

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kuat di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu dan menguap selebar-lebarnya.

Eren dan Armin berdiri dengan takut saat sang Kepala sekolah menunjuk dua buah kursi di depan mejanya. Mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk disana. Eren melangkah terlebih dahulu dan berusaha menyamankan diri di salah satu kursi. Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang.

 _' Tatakae Eren! Hadapilah semuanya dengan jantan!'_ teriak Eren di dalam hati demi menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Armin telah duduk di sebelah Eren dan mereka berdua siap untuk menghadapi laporan dari kepala sekolah dengan kepala plontos yang menyakitkan mata. Dia memandangi mereka dengan menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya.

" Jadi kalian anak baru?" tanya sang Kepala sekolah.

Eren dan Armin terdiam bungkam. Mereka menundukkan kepala takut.

" Y-ya..Kami memang baru sir P-pixis". Jawab Eren.

Sir Pixis mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik laci meja. Mengeluarkan beberapa map kertas dengan 4 warna berbeda. Hijau, biru, merah, dan hitam. Eren bingung untuk apa map itu diberi warna berbeda. Bukannya itu sama saja untuk mendata para siswa?

" Kalian punya surat pemindahan sekolah atau pembuangan disini?" Tanya sir Pixis kembali.

Eren dan Armin berpandangan satu sama lain khawatir dan bingung. Eren menatap lurus ke arah Armin seolah-olah menyiratkan Kita-Memang-Dibuang-Oleh-Kakek-Pikunmu-Armin-!-Jadi-Serahkan-Surat-Pemindahan-Kita-Sebelum-Kita-Mati-! Armin segera tersadar dan merogoh tas ranselnya. Dia mengeluarkan dua map polos dari plastik putih berisi data diri Eren dan Armin. Yang sudah dicap oleh asal sekolah mereka di Jerman dan Inggris.

" I-ini Sir surat p-pemindahan kami..." jawab Armin.

Dia menyerahkan map itu dengan gemetar. Sir Pixis menerima surat itu dengan tatapan heran.

" Surat pemindahan yang unik tuan...Armin Arlert dan Eren Jaeger. Tidak berwarna. Polos sekali...apakah ini bentuk umum surat kasus di Jerman dan Inggris?" tanya Sir Pixis.

Dia membuka dan mengecek isi map itu. Hanya ada data diri mereka lengkap beserta nilai rapor dan cap asal sekolah mereka. Pixis mengernyitakan dahi.

Cap sekolah ini sangatlah baik..tidak seperti sekolah kriminal. Dia hanya terus membuka dan sesekali membaca. Jerman dan Inggris. Mereka benar-benar murd pindahan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya heran dengan surat mereka berdua.

" Apakah kasus kejahatan kalian dimuat di dalam sini? Kulihat tidak ada terlihat sama sekali surat dari kepolisian pemerintah atau pengaduan pengadilan Negara..."

Armin dan Eren menganga. Untuk apa juga mereka memuat surat kepolisian!? Mereka hanyalah dua pemuda polos yang baru pertama kali berada di Jepang dan langsung terjebak di sekolah berandalan ini! Eren ingin sekali mati hari ini juga. Mungkin kali ini dia mempertimbangkan bunuh diri dari atap rumah Mikasa. Dia sudah tidak tahan! Takdir begitu membencinya!

Eren menatapi Armin dengan bingung. Dia begitu khawatir karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawab.

" Mikasa...Tolonglah kami". rengek Eren lirih. Dia meremas celana hitam panjangnya kuat dan melampiaskan semuanya pada celananya. Dimana kegunaaan seorang Mikasa Ackerman sebagai mamah peri penjaganya sekarang!?

Armin memutar otaknya. Kali ini dia harus menyelamatkan Eren dengan kecerdasan yang dia miliki. Tapi belum sempat dia angkat suara sedikitpun, sir Pixis sudah kembali bersuara.

" Baiklah...lebih baik aku tanya langsung saja pada kalian".

Armin dan Eren kembali bungkam. Sebulir peluh sebesar biji jagung jatuh dari pelipis Eren. Rambut mahoganinya terlihat basah dan acak. Mata emerlad miliknya yang bercahaya memandang ragu akan seragam sekolahnya.

Sir Pixis mengambil selembar kertas kosong seukuran HVS.

" Baiklah kalian... apa kasus kalian masing-masing?" Tanya sir Pixis.

Hanji di sofa menunggu jawaban dengan muka memerah hebat dan tertawa kegirangan. Dia begitu gemas dengan dua pemuda yang masih bisa memasang wajah manis saat ditanyai dengan kasus kejahatan mereka.

" KENAPA KALIAN BISA IMUT SEKALI!? KENAPAAAA! AHHH...AKU SERASA MATI KARENA OVERDOSIS KEIMUTAN! GYAHAHAHAHA!".

Hanji berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan dan berguling-guling di sofa dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai menciptakan bunyi hantaman yang sangat keras.

Eren dan Armin terkejut dan berusaha menolong Hanji.

" SENIOR HANJI!" teriak Eren.

Tetapi dengan cepat mereka urungkan niatnya setelah melihat Hanji kembali terlentang dengan hidung penuh darah. Bukannya merasa sakit dia malah kembali berguling-guling dan mengisi ruangan itu dengan teriakan yang hebat seperti sirine pemadam yang rusak.

Pixis hanya tersenyum lembut. " Jangan hiraukan muridku yang satu itu...dia memang sangat aktif sekali."

Armin menganga dan meneguk ludah cepat karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering kerontang. Suaranya entah hilang kemana melihat ini semua. Dia mau dikubur hidup-hidup daripada sekolah disini!

" Ehem! Halo?". Interupsi sir Pixis.

Eren dan Armin segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sir Pixis yang menunggu jawaban mereka. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen hitamnya ke meja dan menopang sebelah pipinya.

" Jadi? Kasusnya anak-anak?" Tanya sir Pixis sekali lagi.

Eren tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bungkam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kebiasaannya saat merasa tersudut atau takut. Eren terus menerus melotot horror pada Armin yang sedang berkomat-kami di dalam otaknya memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan ini semua! Eren tidak tahan lagi. Dia terus menerus memelototi pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang hanya diam mingkem kaya patung. Di tambah cahaya kepala sir Pixis yang seperti lampu stadion. Itu menyakiti mata Eren. Dan jangan lupa teriakan senior Hanji yang benar-benar merusak suasana.

 _ **BRAAKKK!**_

" BAIKLAH!".

Armin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya melihat Eren menggebrak meja kepala sekolah. Hanji sempat terdiam sebentar melihat aksi nekad Eren tetapi kembali tertawa girang. Armin sudah menahan nafas, takut kepala sekolah akan mengamuk. Tapi memang sekolah ini sudah nyeleneh dari awal, sir Pixis hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan Eren. Dia sudah biasa melihat kelakuan nekad seperti ini. Hampir seluruh sekolah melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Melempar, menggebrak, menendang, menampar dan hal kasar lainnya.

" KAMI BERDUA AKAN JUJUR BAHWA KAMI...TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN TINDAK KRIMINAL ALIAS KAMI BAIK-BAIK!" Teriak Eren spontan.

Armin berdoa di dalam hati supaya mereka bisa diselamatkan oleh Mamah Mikasa Ackerman SEKARANG JUGA!

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara semua orang di ruangan itu. Hanya suara ribut dan teriakan anak berandalan dari luar yang terdengar. Bahkan sir Pixis melebarkan mata tak percaya. Pulpennya terjatuh. Hanji menganga luar biasa.

" APPPAAAA! EREN! ARMIN! BAGAIMANA BISA!?"

.

.

.

Seluruh SMA di Tokyo mulai ricuh. Keadaan menjadi sangat kacau.

Para siswa dan siswi berteriak dan berlarian menjauh dari masalah secepat mungkin. Seluruh SMA terpaksa meliburkan para muridnya sekarang juga sebelum mereka menjadi korban penyiksaan dari para Geng Survey C.

Tiga motor hitam besar melintasi setiap SMA di Tokyo dan melemparkan kertas ancaman. Membuat semuanya panik dan kacau. Keadaan siang itu benar-benar riuh dengan tangisan dan teriakan meminta tolong.

Satu motor hitam besar memimpin dua lagi. Seluruh orang dan para siswa berbisik serta menggosipkannya dari kejauhan. Banyak kata kagum serta umpatan di dalam bisikan itu. Dia tentu saja dapat mendengarnya. Telinganya tidak dapat dikelabui.

" Dia ketuanya!"

" Katanya dia beringas dan tanpa hati! Jangan dekati dia jika mau hidup!"

" Tapi dia tampan sekali!"

" Itu Geng Survey C! Pulanglah jika tidak mau disiksa!"

Dia benci di ejek dan direndahkan. Membuatnya terlihat rendahan.

Dia bahkan bisa menghabisi semua siswa itu dalam satu hari jika mau. Kekuatannya jangan sekali-kali diremehkan. Buktinya dia bisa melarikan dari lebih 100 penjara elit di Negeri ini. Menghabisi ratusan anggota Military Police kurang dari 2 jam walapun umurnya baru 17 tahun.

Tetapi dia tidak punya waktu sekarang. Tujuannya bukan mereka, melainkan para siswa dari Maria's Highschool. Musuh bebuyutan dari Survey Corps Highschool. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam jalanan yang tiba-tiba riuh dan sepi di depannya. Pandangannya semakin tajam saat melihat beberapa murid yang bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok toko.

" Mau mengelabuiku huh? Dasar bocah-bocah bodoh". Ucapnya sakartis

Salah seorang pengikut di belakangnya terkekeh. " Kau selalu jeli Levi...tidak kusangka kau masih dapat menemukan cecurut-cecurut keparat itu di balik kerumunan orang"

Levi mendelik tanpa minat ke arah partnernya dan kembali menatapi tajam jalanan.

Dia menghentikan motornya tiba-tiba di tengah jalan. Membuat dua orang di belakangnya mengikuti pergerakannya. Tanpa melepas helm hitam mengkilatnya, Levi mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan menggerakkan ke belakang. Membuka telapaknya seolah-olah meminta sesuatu.

" Biasa Farlan. Kita habisi mereka tanpa sisa". Ucapnya datar.

Farlan, partnernya tertawa. Dia menarik sebuah tongkat baseball berwarna hitam dengan duri dari balik jas sekolahnya dan menyerahkannya pada ketua dinginnya ini. Levi menerimanya. Dia mengangkat tongkat itu santai dan melirik partner lainnya.

" Irvin..kau pimpin Farlan. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan bocah-bocah bodoh itu".

Irvin membuka helmnya. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal dan wajah khas tentara. Berbentuk dengan rahang yang tegas. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Levi mengatakan itu.

" Kau boleh jadi ketua geng Levi...tapi aku tetap Ketua OSIS. Dan tentu saja..senang hati kuterima tawaranmu Rivaille".

Levi mendecih mendengr penuturan Irvin. Dia sudah muak dengan helmya. Itu membuat rambutnya lepek dan basah. Menciptakan keringat bau yang tidak dapat ditolerir oleh syaraf OCD-nya. Dia membuka helmya dan melemparnya sembarang ke arah tong sampah. Menciptakan suara debuman keras yang memancing teriakan warga disana. Helm itu patah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Kacanya retak tak bersisa.

Semua orang hampir tertegun. Levi memang beringas tapi entah keajaiban Tuhan macam apa...DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!

Wajah tegasnya mengkilat karena pantulan cahaya matahari siang yang terik. Mata hitam kecilnya menatap semua orang tajam dan dingin bagaikan mata elang gunung. Semua orang merinding hanya karena tatapannya. Rambut hitam malamnya berkibar karena angin yang menyapu permukaan kota Tokyo yang sekarang ricuh. Tangan kokohnya yang tegap memegangi setang motor dan tongkatnya

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia mengangkat tongkat baseballnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara . Mendiamkannya sesaat. Dan...

 _ **SYAAATTT!**_

 _ **BUGGHH! BRAKKKK!**_

" KYAAAAA! SEORANG TERBUNUH! TOLONG! KEPALANYA PUTUS!".

Teriakan warga menggema nyaring. Suara perih dan kesakitan memecah ruah di udara.

Levi hanya menatap datar para warga seolah itu memanglah hal biasa. Farlan dan Irvin bertepuk tangan sopan atas kemampuan ketua mereka yang bertubuh kurang tinggi ini. Mereka mengambil sebuah pedang katana berukuran sedang dari balik jas mereka dan memamerkannya ke udara.

" SIALAN KAU LEVI KEPARAT! SIALAN KALIAN PARA MURID SURVEY CORPS! KALIAN MEMBUNUH MURID KAMI!"

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung yang acak keluar dari salah satu toko buah. Dia menatap emosi Levi dan kawanannya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dan keringat. Membuatnya terlihat sangat berandalan.

" KALIAN MATI HARI INI JUGA SURVEY CORPS KEPARAT!". Teriaknya nyaring.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan menatap pemuda itu datar. Farlan terkekeh singkat dan menyilangkan tangannya ke dada.

" Levi! Apakah peerlu kuhabisi mereka sekarang juga!? Ternyata cecurut-cecurut itu tidak sabar rupanya.". Ejek Farlan santai. Dia menyampirkan katana miliknya ke bahu kirinya dan memandangi para musuh mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Nanti Farlan. Tunggu aba-aba dariku. Kita akan membuat mereka menyesali setiap inchi perbuatan mereka kepada Survey Coprs". Jawab Levi dingin.

Pemuda berandal tadi mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik seragam lusuhnya yang kotor. Tangannya mengarahkan tepat ke udara.

Farlan tersentak. " LEVI! Itu pistol..."

Levi menghela nafas pendek dan mendelik sebentar ke arah Farlan. Tetapi tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia masih terus menatap tajam pemuda itu. Melihat semua pergerakannya dengan wajah datar.

Satu... tangannya bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk kecil dari perak itu.

Levi menatapnya tajam. Tanpa disadari orang lain, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah benda. Dia mengepalnya. Dahinya berkerut.

Dua... pelatuk hampir ditarik. Bunyi mesin pistol mulai terdengar bergesekan. Bersiap menembakkan peluru di dalamnya keluar.

Levi menggosok-gosok benda kecil itu dengan dua jarinya. Farlan dan Irvin bersiap-siap di motornya. Tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ketua mereka akan memberi aba-aba. Farlan menyeringai penuh. Matanya berkilat seperti pembunuh. Dia bernafas cepat.

Dan...Tiga.

 _ **KLIKKK!**_

 _ **SYIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG...**_

" ARRGGGH! SIALAN KALIAN SURVEY CORPS BUSUK! ARRRGGGHH!"

Farlan dan Irvin segera memacu motor mereka tanpa ampun. Mereka mengambil katana di jas mereka dan melukai setiap murid Maria's Highschool yang tertangkap di oleh pandangan masing-masing.

Levi menyeringai menang. Menampilkan ekspresi iblis di wajah datarnya yang terkenal. Dia harus berhutang budi pada Irvin dan Hanji. Yang telah bersusah payah membuatkannya bom bising yang efisien dengan frekuensi bunyi ultrasonik yang memekakkan. Sebenarnya telinga mereka telah dipasang sebuah earphone kecil buatan Hanji yang mampu menangkal setiap dampak dari bom seukuran flashdisk itu.

Hanya dengan menekan pelatuk di atasnya, bom itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya. Bukan meledak dengan efek berapi-api. Ledakannya hanya berupa suara bising yang berlangsung selama 10 detik.

Pemuda pemegang pistol tadi terkapar sebelum sempat menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Levi tahu itu bukanlah pistol biasa. Itu adalah pistol peringatan. Pistol yang berisi peluru asap berwarna merah.

" Strategi anak kecil". Ejek Levi sakartis.

Sebelum partnernya menyadari, Levi sudah tahu dan mengerti strategi bocah-bocah di Maria's Highschool. Sebagian anak laki-laki senior bersembunyi di sekitar kota dan menunggu panggilan pistol. Sisanya menghadang di sekolah.

" LEVI! SERANG SEKOLAH MEREKA! ITU TUGASMU...BIAR KAMI YANG MENGHABISI DI SEKITAR SINI!"

Levi menghadap ke arah sumber suara. Farlan meneriakinya dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya masih rapi biarpun katana miliknya penuh dengan darah segar. Sebagian mengotori wajah Farlan dan membuat rambut coklat pasirnya lepek dengan bau besi darah yang kuat.

" Baiklah". Jawab Levi datar.

Levi segera memacu motor hitam mahalnya ke sekolah busuk itu. Dahinya berkerut dan pandangannya semakin dingin dan tajam. Dia melindas apapun di depannya tanpa ampun. Sebagian darah menciprat di lengan bajunya.

" Cih! Menyusahkan".

Levi mendecih kesal karena bisa-bisanya darah nista mereka menodai bajunya yang seputih susu. Dia akan membawa kesengsaraan bagi semua yang berurusan dengannya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah jaket berwarna hijau emerald di bahu jalan. Membuat pikirannya kembali diingatkan dengan bocah baru yang bodoh tadi pagi. Bocah bodoh yang kurang ajar dengan paras seimut bidadari.

" Tenang bocah. Tunggu saja waktumu, Eren Jaeger"

.

.

.

Hanji benar-benar bingung. Dia menganga saat Eren memberikan penjelasan lengkap kepada kepala sekolah kenapa dirinya dan Armin bisa masuk di sekolah ini.

" Begitu sir Pixis! Ada kemungkinan kakek Armin salah menyarankan sekolah kami!". Jelas Eren semangat.

Kali ini dia berharap akan langsung ditendang keluar sekolah dan pulang ke Jerman! Eren tidak peduli lagi jika ayahnya mengomelinya! Dia tidak mau kemana-mana lagi. Pokoknya Eren harus pulang ke tanah airnya sekarang juga!

Hanji menggebrak sofa dan membuat semua orang menatapnya.

" S-sebenarnya Eren dan Armin! Kami jarang mendapat kasus seperti ini t-tapi..kalian tahu kan jika sekali masuk sekolah ini, bagaimanapun kasusnya! Kalian t-tetap harus bersekolah disini sampai lulus!" Teriak Hanji.

Sebenarnya dia kasihan juga dengan Eren dan Armin. Dua pemuda manis itu ternyata salah masuk sekolah! Tetapi masalahnya tradisi turun temurun siswa Survey Highschool adalah jika sekali masuk ke lingkungan mereka jangan harap bisa kabur atau kalian mati.

" Kenapa b-bisa begitu senior Hanji!?" Tanya Eren kecewa.

Hanji tertawa canggung sambil menggosok telapak tangannya.

" Be-begini Eren...tradisi murid Survey Highschool adalah sekali kalian jadi murid disini sampai lulus kalian tetap harus bersekolah disini. Jika kalian ketahuan kabur, maka Levi sendiri yang akan mencarimu dan membuatmu nggh..."

" Membuatmu?" Tanya Eren dan Armin bersamaan

" Mati". Sambung kepala sekolah. " Terpaksa Levi, Irvin, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther akan mencari kalian dan menyiksa kalian sampai kalian mati. Bahkan sesudah mati pun jasad kalian tetap disiksa oleh..."

Eren dan Armin meneguk ludah berat saat melihat Hanji yang berusaha tertawa dan memelototi kepala sekolah dengan wajah iblisnya.

" Olehmu bukan, Senior Hanji?" Tanya Eren. Peluh sudah membasahi wajahnya sekarang.

Hanji menatap Eren dengan pandangan seolah-olah Maafkan-Aku-Wahai-Titan-Imutku-Eren-Dan-Armin.

" Sayangnya Eren...Armin". Hanji menghela nafas berat. " Akulah yang memang memutilasi jasad kalian dan menggantungnya di tiang bendera sekolah".

Eren dan Armin memucat hebat. Mereka tidak menyangka senior baru mereka akan segila itu. Hanji menangkap wajah takut dan sedih Eren. Dia gelagapan sendiri dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap heran.

" T-TAPI TENANG EREN! ARMIN!". Teriak Hanji.

Dia menghampiri sir Pixis dan menunjukkan jarinya tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

" Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka pak Tua Pixis! Selagi ada aku, Eren dan Armin berada di bawah lindunganku! Kau menolak, Kau mati, Kau kumutilasa ganas, Pak tua!"

Eren dan Armin dapat sedikit menghela nafas lega. Tapi Eren seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Berarti sampai setahun kedepan, dia akan tinggal dan beradapatasi di sekolah kriminal. Oh Tuhan...selamatkan Eren ini.

Sir Pixis mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil sebuah cap dari laci meja kerjanya dan mencap kedua biodata Eren dan Armin dengan cap sekolah. Menyerahkannya kembali pada mereka berdua.

" Eren Jaeger. Armin Arlert...kalian tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertahan disini. Tapi tenang nak..ada Hani Zoe yang setia melindungi kalian selama disini. Berbuatlah seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak disini maka kalian selamat."

Hanji tersenyum lebar. Dia berdiri di belakang Eren dan Armin dan memegangi lengan keduanya. Membuat mereka kembali tersentak kaget dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba seniornya.

" Selamat datang di Survey Corps Highschool anak-anak". Ucap Sir Pixis ringan.

Eren dan Armin meneguk ludah saat biodata mereka telah dicap oleh sekolah ini dengan cap resmi mereka. Mereka memandang satu sama lain pasrah.

" Tenang kalian berdua! Ada aku disini! Jika kalian punya masalah...temui aku di LABORATORIUM YA!". teriak Hanji.

Dia kembali tertawa-tawa hebat dan terdiam sebentar saat memandang leher Eren yang terdapat bekas cekikan. Hanji menyipitkan mata dan bersiul-siul. Wajahnya memerah senang.

" Dan khususmu Eren manis..." Panggil Hanji.

" Ehh..memangnya kenapa dengan ku Senior Hanji?" Tanya Eren bingung.

" Levi tidak akan pernah melupakan mangsanya lho... dia sangat suka menandai mangsanya hm!?". Bisik Hanji.

Eren memegang dadanya kuat. Dia benar-benar membenci takdirnya. Sudah salah sekolah, dia harus dihadapkan dengan seorang ketua geng tampan, dingin, datar, dan pendek bernama Levi yang bengis dan tanpa ampun!

Eren berdoa kepada ibunya di surga agar cepat-cepat dibawa ke surga daripada menghadapi semua masalah disini!

Armin meneguk ludah khawatir pada Eren. Dia bisa-bisa saja beradaptasi tapi Eren. Selain harus beradaptasi, dia harus dihadapkan dengan seorang yang paling ganas menurut seluruh siswa disini. Ketua Levi atau Rivaille.

" GYAHAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN MANIS SEKALI! BIAR KUTUNJUKKAN DIMANA KELAS XI E! KELAS KALIAN DAN EREN...BERSENANG-SENANGLAH DENGAN LEVI YA NAK!"

Hanji kembali menyeret mereka seperti karung. Eren berharap Levi tidak seburuk pemikirannya karena saat orang lain takut dengan Levi pagi tadi, dia malah tertarik untuk semakin mendekati pemuda tampan dan dingin itu. Seolah-olah Eren dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya saat tidak sengaja Levi menyentuh lembut kulit pipinya.

Levi tidak sadar saat tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan lembut dengan pipi Eren. Eren merona singkat dan merasakan euforia berbeda di dalam dadanya.

" Ah! Kenapa denganku? Ada apa dengan ku dan Senior Levi?" ucap Eren lirih. " Itu benar-benar rumit...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **MAAFKAN AUTHOR BARU INI T_T**

 **BANYAK TYPO DAN GAJE DAN HAL BURUK LAINNYA YANG BERTEBARAN SEPERTI KUTU DI SINI!**

 **MAKA DARI ITU...SAYA PERLU REVIEWN DARI KALIAN SEMUAHHH...**

 **OH YA! BAGI YANG RASA FAMILIAR DENGAN CERITA INI...**

 **JENG! JENG! JENG! ANDA BENAR!**

 **INI ADALAH CERITA SAYA DI WATTPAD DAN SAYA PUBLISH LAGI DI FANFICTION!**

 **JADI BUAT READER DI WATTPAD HARAP MAKLUMI AUTHOR INI... * SUJUD SUNGKEMAN***

 **GINI...BILA REVIEW KALIAN KURANG DARI 10...AUTHOR NGGAK BAKALAN LANJUT DI FANFICTION...CUMA DI WATTPAD DAN AKUN PUNYA AUHTOR. TAPI BILA LEBIH...WAHAHAHAHA! DUA-DUANYA SAYA LANJUTIN!**

 **TAPI SERIUS...AKU SAYANG KALIAN!**

 **SALAM CINTA!**

 _ **A.W.J**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

AHH...AKU BINGUNG

.

.

.

Bagaikan serigala lapar dan domba polos

di tengah padang rumput terbuka

.

.

.

Enjoy it

by Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

.

* * *

" Terima kasih banyak Senior Hanji...".

Eren dan Armin membungkukkan badan hormat.

Hanji mendengus-dengus dan tertawa girang. Wajahnya memerah hebat seperti kepiting rebus.

" AHAHAHAHA! TIDAK PERLU SEPERTI ITU! KYAAAA! KENAPA KALIAN IMUT SEKALI..BWAHAHAHA!" Teriak Hanji girang.

Dia segera memeluk Eren dan Armin kuat tanpa ampun. Eren mengap-mengap seperti ikan karena tulang rusuknya tertekan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pndak Hanji sedikit. Wajahnya memerah kuat. Membuat kedua pipi manisnya berwarna seperti apel matang.

Armin berkeringat dingin. Hidungnya berusaha sebanyak mungkin memasukkan oksigen. Dadanya serasa ingin retak saat itu juga. Pelukan Hanji seperti pelukan traktor jalanan. Jika kau dilindas, kau mati!

" S-senior Hanji!" Teriak Eren. " Ini...akhu..BWAHH!".

Hanji melepaskan mereka berdua tiba-tiba dan tertawa. Membuat Eren dan Armin terbatuk kuat karena oksigen dipaksa masuk ke dalam paru-paru mereka yang baru saja mendapat tekanan sangat kuat dari seorang Hanji Zoe. Hanji tiba-tiba menarik mereka dari ruangan kepala sekolah ke gedung barat lantai kedua. Terpaksa melewati lapangan sekolah mereka. Eren melongo. Ini sekolah berandalan atau taman Negara!?

Tamannya begitu bersih. Rumput hijau tumbuh dengan bagus dan rapi. Banyak pohon rindang yang menghiasi sekitar lapangan. Tapi tetap saja...sekolah kriminal tetap sekolah kriminal.

Fisik sekolahnya boleh bersih tapi kelakuan para muridnya tetap kotor. Banyak perkelahian dan umpat-mengumpat dimana-mana. Teriakan kasar dan ucapan vulgar dimana-mana. Mengisi telinga Eren dengan kata-kata kasar.

Darah dan luka bertebaran dimana-mana. Eren bahkan dapat mendengar suara desah-desahan yang tidak seharusnya berada atau dilakukan di lingkungan sekolah tapi bila itu sekolah berandalan...ya tidak jadi masalah.

Hanji terus menerus bersiul nyaring selama menyeret duo anak polos−Eren dan Armin. Dia menyapa setiap murid yang ada dengan teriakan. Dan tentu saja sebagian besar murid menghindar takut. Hanji bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman bahkan berkenalan sekalipun. Wajah bahagianya menyembunyikan sisi setan liar sebagai murid file hitam.

Salah-salah kau sudah berakhir dengan seluruh bagian tubuh dimutilasi acak dengan brutal. Dan disiksa sampai kau benar-benar merasakan siksa dunia oleh Hanji yang menyeringai penuh dengan pisau daging di kedua belah tangannya yang penuh darah dan urat serta daging segar.

Tapi kurasa itu tidak berpengaruh untuk sebagian kecil orang selain Eren dan Armin yang berhasil menghilangkan semua sifat psikopat Hanji dengan wajah imut mereka.

" SENIOR HANJI!". Suara teriakan menggema dari arah belakang Hanji.

Para siswa yang sejak tadi sudah berada di koridor mendecih kesal dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar. Mereka merasa sangat terganggu dengan teriakan seperti itu di pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Pemuda jangkung yang dikatai Eren sebagai muka kuda pagi tadi meludah dan mengumpat.

Dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas XI-A dengan gaya angkuhnya. Telinganya ditindik habis dan tersumpal dengan sepasang earphone hitam yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah itu. Satu-satunya earphone yang dihiasi permata ruby.

Matanya menatap bosan seluruh aktivitas pagi ini. Tidak ada guru yang masuk kelas. Mereka terlalu malas mengajari anak-anak bebal macam mereka di sekolah terkutuk ini. Para murid juga membenci mereka. Menurut Jean sendiri, mereka hanya penganggu yang selalu berbicara seperti radio rusak. Mungkin saat istirahat nanti, dia akan memikirkan untuk memukuli junior dan bermain-main dengan Military Police.

" Cih! Sialan sekali!" umpat Jean. " Ada apa dengan para murid klub penelitian itu!? Mulut mereka tidak pernah diam seperti sirine!".

Dia kembali mengumpat. Padahal dia sudah memasang earphone-nya ke volume tertinggi tapi teriakannya masih bisa masuk ke dalam telinga Jean. Jean melempar bungkus rokoknya kasar dan masuk ke kelas. Membanting pintu kelas beringas. Membuat para siswa dan siswi lain ikut mengumpat.

Eren dan Armin berhenti terbatuk dan melirik ke arah sumber suara.

Mereka spontan terdiam. Kenapa mereka selalu mendapat senior yang punya masalah gender seperti Hanji!?

Eren menyipitkan matanya dan mengamati seseorang yang berlari dari koridor. Dia memakai jas laboratorium panjang. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan kertas ke udara seperti berusaha menarik perhatian. Kacamata bulat menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit...laki?

Hanji berbalik dan mengamati seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia menggerakkan kacamatanya sebentar dan kembali tertawa. Tangannya menepuk lututnya sendiri dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" AHAHAHAHA! RICO-SAN! KAU BERLARI SEPERTI TITAN MABUK! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Armin menarik lengan jas milik Eren sebentar. Eren mengalihkan pandangan kepada teman pirangnya yang benar-benar kebingungan. Terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut. Kelakuan yang sama saat Armin berfikir keras untuk meloloskan diri dari Kastil tingkat 8 di Inggris.

" Eren...dia pria atau wanita? W-wajahnya baby face tapi aku tidak melihat g-gundukan dadanya di s-seragamnya..". Armin memerah saat mengucapkan kata dada. Dia selalu dijarkan sopan santun ala keluarga kerajaan Inggris oleh kakeknya termasuk dilarang mengucapkan kata terlalu frontal seperti itu.

Sedangkan Eren! Ahh! Dia masa bodo dengan kata frontal atau umpatan! Sejak ibunda Eren meninggal karena penyakit jantung dua tahun yang lalu, ayah Eren jarang pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan Eren yang harus melakukan video call dengan Armin atau Mikasa untuk mengusir rasa sedih dan sakitnya. Terutama saat ayahnya pulang, beliau sangat jarang bicara. Dan beliau bicara hanya untuk menegur atau mungkin mengumpat karena Eren melakukan kesalahan seperti mengotori ruangan, makan malam yang tidak habis, atau nilainya yang tiba-tiba menurun.

" EREN!"

Eren terlonjak kuat saat Hanji meneriakinya seperti ibu-ibu pemarah.

" A-ah! Maafkan aku Senior! A-ada apa?" Tanya Eren gugup.

Dia memegangi jantungnya yang seolah-olah ingin meloncat keluar. Suara Hanji itu seperti sangkakala hari kiamat. Di tambah senyumnya yang seperti penjaga neraka seperti itu. Lebar sampai menampilkan semua deretan giginya yang putih berkilau seperti kepala sir Pixis.

Hanji menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa kuat.

" BWAHAHAHA! KAU MANIS SEKALI EREN! KAU MEMBUATKU KERACUNAN VIRUS KEIMUTAN DOSIS TINGGI MILIKMU! AHAHAHAHA!"

Hanji benar-benar melupakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada dua pemuda manis yang sekarang dibawah lindungannya ini. Dia terlalu terbuai dengan keimutan yang langka milik Eren Jaeger dan Armin Arlert!

Hidungnya mendengus hebat. Airmata bahagia menetes dari dua mata coklat kayunya. Lihat saja! Eren membulatkan mata imut dengan wajah menekuk imut seperti anak kecil yang kesal. Rambut mahogani belah tengahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulus seperti kulit bayi. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald indah itu melebar sedimikan rupa sampai kau dapat melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri karena matanya seindah sepatu kaca Cinderella.

Armin menutup mulutnya kaget. Mata sebiru langitnya benar-benar membuatnya seperti langit hidup. Rambut pirang sebahunya lepek karena peluh. Wajah babyfacenya merona. Dia seperti panda imut dari eropa.

Seseorang yang tadi meneriaki Hanji berhenti di sampingnya dan menepuk pundak Hanji.

" Senior Hanji! Kau harus ke laboratorium sekarang!".

Kata-kata itu berhasil menghipnotis Hanji. Dia berhenti tertawa seperti iblis dan terdiam. Hanji menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi.

Eren dan Armin melirik ke arah Hanji heran.

" S-senior Hanji? K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eren.

Hanji bergetar saat Eren bertanya padanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

" GYAHAHAHAHA! EREN! ARMIN! KALIAN IMUT SEKALI SAAT BINGUNG SEPERTI ITU!"

Gadis yang memanggil Hanji, Eren dan Armin terlonjak bersamaan saat Hanji tiba-tiba tertawa dan berguling-guling di lantai sekolah. Hanji memegangi perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang sangat aneh karena tidak ada satupun yang lucu.

Hanji berdiri dengan cepat dan membersihkan seragam putihnya dari debu. Dia menyeka air mata yang terjatuh karena tawanya yang benar-benar kelewat lebar.

" Nah Eren! Armin!" Hanji menepuk pundak mereka berdua. " Maaf karena aku ada urusan sehingga tidak dapat menemani kalian lebih jauh!"

Eren dan Armin hanya meneguk ludah kuat.

" Tidak apa Senior Hanji.." jawab Armin. " Tapi bisa beritahu dimana kelas kami?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk ruangan terakhir dekat perbelokan tangga sebelum ke lantai tiga.

" Nah! Disana kelas kalian! Bila ada masalah, datangi saja aku di Laboratorium ya! Di gedung pertama lantai tiga ya!".

Hanji menepuk pundak Eren dan Armin. Dia sedikit sedih saat meninggalkan dua aset imutnya sendirian tapi kali ini percobaannya menunggu dan sangat penting. Levi dan Irvin akan memenggalnya jika percobaaan itu tidak selesai.

Rico dan Hanji berlari menjauhi Eren dan Armin.

" BYE BYE DUO IMUTKU! KALIAN MANIS SEKALI IMUTKU...HUWAAAA!".

Hanji berteriak sedih meninggalkan Eren dan Armin yang melambaikan tangan canggung. Mereka tertawa gagap saat melihat Hanji seperti ibu-ibu yang anaknya dibawa sebulan oleh temannya.

Armin menarik tangan Eren dan berbalik. " Ayo Eren..waktunya hidup. Yey..."

Eren menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan terhuyung dengan gugup ke kelas mereka. Pasalnya banyak siswa lain memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh. Terutama Eren.

Eren merasa dia bakalan dikenal satu sekolah karena berhadapan langsung dan dibilang bodoh karena dengan mudahnya dia mengikuti kemarahannya untuk melawan Levi. Ketua yang dingin dan tanpa hati.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu melewati Eren. Bajunya hanya menutupi dada besarnya. Bahkan itu tidak termasuk menutupi karena belahannya masih terekspos. Roknya sangat pendek bahkan seperti tidak terlihat memakai rok. Rambutnya acak dengan mulut berbau alkohol yang kuat dengan rokok. Tangan kanannya penuh dengan tato.

" Wahh..wah.. ternyata ada mangsa Levi yang lewat." Sindir gadis itu. " Hei kecoak! Kujamin dia akan menyiksamu bodoh!"

Eren meras terhina dan amarahnya kembali naik. Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat dan ingin membuat gadis itu tersungkur sama seperti orang yang menganggu Armin pagi tadi. Tapi tidak jadi karena Armin menahannya.

Armin melotot kuat ke arah Eren.

" Eren! Tahan amarahmu! Berhenti memancing keributan disini...kumohon.."

Eren tidak bisa menolak permintaan Armin setelah melihatnya sampai memelas memohon seperti itu. Dia menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan melihat wanita itu kesal.

Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Armin mengoceh dan menarik tangan Eren cepat ke kelas. Armin membuka pintu geser kelas itu cepat bersama Eren dan entah kenapa suara mereka menghilang tertelan rasa kaget.

Eren duduk termangu di ujung ruangan menatap jendela sekolah dengan tatapan minta tolong. Armin duduk di depan Eren sambil membaca buku yang dibawanya pagi tadi. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan kelakuan teman sekelasnya yang sangat...sangat menganggu!

Saat mereka masuk, tatapan seluruh murid tertuju pada mereka. Terutama pada Eren.

Para siswa laki-laki memandang mereka dengan tatapan sangat aneh. Membuat mereka berdua sangat tidak nyaman. Beberapa siswi pelacur berusaha menggoda mereka tapi Eren segera menepisnya dengan ketus.

" Tidak!" tepis Eren.

Eren menepis tangan salah seorang siswi pelacur yang berusaha menggodanya. Para siswi lainnya tersenyum mengejek padanya.

" Ternyata murid baru ini nekad sekali!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

" Mungkin saja dia sudah pernah disentuh oleh Levi! Dia tidak perja..uppps! Perawan lagi! Apakah lubang kecilmu sudah pernah dibobol oleh kejantanan BESAR Levi, bocah kecil!?"

Eren merasa harga dirinya benar-benar diinjak-injak. Dia benci itu!

" Aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan sudi disentuh oleh si kontet itu! Dan aku tidak pernah disentuh siapapun!" Teriak Eren emosi. Dia benar-benar sudah dihina habis-habisan disini!

Seluruh orang menganga dan tertawa mengejek.

" Dasar bocah nekad! Jika Levi mendengar kau mengucapkan kata itu...kau bakalan dihabisi olehnya!". Seorang pemuda dengan kepala plontos meneriakinya.

Semua murid di kelas itu berteriak mengiyakan. Armin menggenggam tangan Eren khawatir. Dia tidak mau membuat masalah sedikitpun disini dan Eren sudah berjanji juga menghindari apapun masalah disini.

Tapi Eren orang yang berbeda. Sifatnya begitu sensitif dan mudah terpengaruh oleh apapun yang membuatnya marah. Dia tidak akan segan-segan melewati batas sadarnya jika ada yang melukai teman-temannya atau menghinanya seperti tadi.

" Connie springer! Berhenti menganggu murid baru kita! Jika dia berani untuk melawan Levi yang merupakan penguasa terhebat disini, maka dia juga berani untuk menendang kepala botakmu sampai lepas!"

Semua orang terdiam dan menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Terutama murid dengan kepala plontos yang mengejek Eren. Eren dan Armin bernafas lega. Mungkin saja itu senior Hanji!

Eren sudah ingin meloncat-loncat girang dan memeluk senior mereka yang seperti orang gila mabuk itu tapi harus kali ini dia harus sedikit mengurungkan niat yah...baiknya itu.

" E-eh! Nanaba san!?" Teriak semua orang minus Eren dan Armin yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka imut. Jelas sekali mereka bingung. Siapa itu Nanaba-san?

Armin dan Eren juga mengikuti pandangan semua orang ke arah pintu masuk dan kembali sweetdrop. Kenapa sekolah ini banyak sekali mempunyai murid yang kelainan gender hah!?

Seorang enghh...manusia dengan seragam acak berdiri di depan pintu. Jas merahnya hanya dipakai ssebagian di tubuhnya tapi anehnya. Seragamnya adalah seragam laki-laki tapi dia memakai rok untuk perempuan! Wajahnya cukup tegas dengan rambut pendek seperti laki-laki. Dia memegang pinggangnya sendiri dan menatap tajam orang yang mengejek Eren dan menggangu dua pemuda manis itu.

" Berbaik-baiklah dengan mereka...Mereka di bawah lindungan Senior Hanji".

Semua murid menahan nafas dan memandang Eren serta Armin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Beberapa bergidik takut setelah mendengar nama Hanji disebutkan oleh Nanaba-san yang diketahui sebagai ketua kelas disini. Eren tahu karena beberapa orang menyebut namanya serta dengan sebutan ketua kelas.

" Hei Nanaba...apakah para murid file hitam akan melindunginya?". Tanya seorang siswi.

Nanaba berfikir sebentar dan kembali angkat suara, " Kurasa iya...terutama kau Eren Jaeger".

Eren terkejut. " E-eh a-aku?"

Semua siswi menatap Eren dengan pandangan membunuh dan para siswa memandangnya dengan pandangan berapi-api. Beberapa dari mereka menyeringai setan ke arahnya. Membuat Eren gelisah sendiri di tempatnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Bagaimana bisa dia tidak dilindungi? Bukannya dia mangsanya Levi!? Kita sentuh dia, kita mati teman-teman!". Teriak Connie.

Para gadis mendesis tidak suka. Salah seorang gadis dengan dada besar menghampiri Eren dan menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Eren sama-sama menatap gadis itu dengan benci.

" Hei bocah! Jika kau berani menyentuh sedikitpun kulit Levi kami, Jangan harap kau bisa hidup lagi! Menjauhlah darinya bocah ingusan!"

Eren mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Memangnya dia apa!? Mau menyentuh kulit ketua kontet terkutuk itu!? Memangnya dia jalang dan pelacur!? Dia pria woi! Eren adalah seorang pria yang tidak duka disentuh dan dihina seperti itu.

" SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MENYENTUH APALAGI BERTATAP MUKA DENGAN KETUA KONTET YANG MENYEBALKAN KALIAN ITU!". Eren berteriak kesal sekarang.

Dia tidak suka diejek habis-habisan. Apalagi disangkut pautkan dengan pemuda cebol yang dingin pagi tadi. Persetan dia adalah penguasa disini! Jika dia sudah menghina Eren, maka Eren tidak takut untuk menantangnya.

Semua siswa menyeringai dan meneriakkan kata semoga beruntung pada Eren. Eren ingin sekali menghantam wajah mereka dengan sepatu kulitnya sampai semulus talenan jika Armin tidak menariknya paksa dan mendudukkannya seperti anak nakal di bangku paling belakang.

Armin harus menahan sakit kepala, jika Eren tidak bisa menyalurkan amarahnya maka dia akan mengoceh dan menggerutu habis-habisan seperti ini! Dia berbicara sendiri sambil mengumpat dan menggeurutu tentang Levi. Terkadang berteriak kesal.

Armin menyipitkan mata curiga. Bisa-bisanya dia tahan menggerutukan nama Levi dan mengumpat tentangnya sepanjang ini. Biasanya dia akan berhenti sebelum sepanjang ini tapi pengecualian untuk pemuda bernama Levi.

" Ehem! Hei!".

Eren segera menghentikan ocehannya dan berbalik menghadap sumber suara secepat mungkin. Begitu juga dengan Armin yang berusaha menghadap dengan terhuyung karena sakit kepala menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Eren.

Ternyata Nanaba-san berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyum.

" Hei! Maafkan kelakuan mereka... memang disini seperti itu! Tapi kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"

Eren dan Armin berpandangan satu sama lain dan memberikan senyuman manis mereka. Nanaba sempat terpesona. Mereka laki-laki tapi senyuman mereka lebih imut dan manis dari seorang gadis polos. Mirip senyuman anak-anak yang tidak pernah merasakan derita apapun di dunia yang kejam ini.

" Tidak..". Jawab Eren manis. " Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Nanaba san? Itu namamu bukan?"

Nanaba mengangguk. " Kalian baru ya? kalian dikategorikan beruntung karena kalian di bawah lindungan Hanji-san yang notabenenya salah satu penguasa disini".

Eren dan Armin menganggukan kepala lucu.

" Oh ya Nanaba-san!". Panggil Eren. " B-bisa kau jelaskan kenapa mereka menyebutku sebagai..nggh..m-mangsa.."

" Levi?". Sambung Nanaba.

Nanaba menghelas nafas panjang saat Eren mengangguk takut.

" Eren...biar kuberitahu ya...Levi itu adalah salah satu jajaran penguasa seluruh sekolah di Tokyo dan ketua geng berandalan terhebat disini. Tidak ada yang pernah sekalipun menyentuh Levi atau mengejeknya akan hidup. Karena dia sangat benci itu semua...dia dikenal sangat dingin dan tak berhati. Pandangannya selalu tajam dan datar. Maka dari itu dia sangat suka membunuh orang yang melakukan dua hal tadi langsung."

Eren dan Armin meneguk ludah gugup. Eren rasanya ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung pada Mikasa untuk segera menendangnya pulang ke Jerman! Lebih baik dia dimarahi ayahnya daripada mati di tempat busuk ini!

" Tapi Eren..". sambung Nanaba lagi.

Eren memasang wajah bingung pada Nanaba. " Ehh...tapi apa Nanaba-san?".

Nanaba memangku dagunya dengan tangannya dan kembali bersuara. " Ada sedikit yang berbeda denganmu Eren... aku ikut melintasi gerbang saat kejadian Levi mencekikmu pagi tadi. Aku menyipitkan mata curiga saat selama tiga detik dia tiba-tiba melembutkan pandangannya yang selalu tajam! Terutama saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijaumu yang memang menurutku itu langka. Apalagi saat dia tidak sengaja menyentuh pipi gembulmu itu. Itu benar-benar keajaiban dunia Eren!"

Nanaba tiba-tiba menggebrak meja Eren dan membuat dua pemuda itu terlonjak dan membulatkan mata horror. Eren memegang dadanya karena jantungnya berdansa ria melihat wajah Nanaba yang mengerikan saat melototi Eren. Eren reflek ikut melototi Nanaba tanpa ampun.

" Nghh... B-bisakah kau berhenti melototi Eren, N-nanaba san?". Tanya Armin takut.

Dia gemetar setengah mati melihat dua orang saling melotot seperti ingin mengeluarkan mata mereka seperti melototi hantu telanjang.

Nanaba tersadar dan menghentikan acaranya. Dia menahan tawa kuat, pantas saja senior Hanji begitu menyukai dua pemuda baru ini. Wajah mereka sangat manis dan lucu!

Eren membulatkan mata memelas seperti mata anak anjing yang kelaparan. Armin memohon-mohon dengan lembut layaknya anak kecil. Tapi yang benar-benar menyihir Nanaba adalah mata hijau emerald milik Eren.

Dia tahu alasannya sekarang kenapa Levi yang dikenal tidak tertarik dengan apapun itu dan selalu memandang tajam terbuai oleh pesona Eren.

Nanaba dapat merasakan seluruh perasaan yang terpendam di hati Eren hanya melalui matanya. Mata hijau berkilat itu seolah-olah merefleksikan diri Eren dengan begitu indahnya. Pesona mata itu begitu kuat. Nanaba bahkan tidak kuat jika harus menatap mata itu berlama-lama. Membuatnya ingin merebut Eren dari siapapun tapi dia segera tersadar dengan tatapan Levi.

Levi bermaksud menyimpan bocah manis ini untuknya. Mungkin semua orang tidak sadar. Tetapi Nanaba dapat merasakan pandangan Levi semakin menajam dan iri saat Eren tersenyum pada Hanji. Levi benar-benar akan mengambil Eren dari siapapun.

" Nanaba-san? Halo? Nanaba-san?".

Eren dan Armin melambaikan tangan mereka bersama ke depan wajah Nanaba. Nanaba segera tersadar dan tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

" Jaga Levi untuk kami semua yah Eren... Aku harus pergi sebentar karena ada urusan. Kalian bisa bersantai karena tidak pernah ada derajat guru disini. Kalian boleh bebas".

Nanaba menepuk pipi kanan Eren lembut dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung dan wajah melongo. Eren memandangi Armin.

" Apa maksudnya Armin? Memang aku siapanya kontet itu?". Tanya Eren bingung. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

Armin menggidikkan bahu tidak tahu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Eren mengerang dan memutar matanya jengah.

Armin masih setia membuka buku bertuliskan ' SAINS FISIKA UNTUK KULIAH' setebal meja Eren sekarang. Eren geram sendiri pada teman pirangnya yang sangat kutu buku ini. Dia takut dipukuli hingga jatuh tapi dia berani untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Sains Internasional hingga jatuh. Itu membuat Eren pusing sendiri.

" Armin...!" rengek Eren. Dia menahan tangan Armin untuk membuka halaman berisi soal Fisika yang seperti semut bertumpuk-tumpuk itu dan memelototinya.

" Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berkutat dengan soal-soal penyiksa manusia itu!? Itu sungguh menyebalkan...arrrggghhhh...".

Armin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandangi kelas dan sekolah barunya. Kali ini gantian Armin yang memelototi Eren.

" Dengar Eren! Sejak pertama kali tiba disini, murid-murid disini tidak pernah belajar dan bebas! Jadi kita harus belajar sendiri apalagi sekolah ini tetap mengikuti ujian dan ulangan seperti sekolah lain dan jangan sekali-kali salah sangka dengan otak mereka Eren!"

Eren membuka matanya bingung dan mendengus. " Palingan otak mereka hanya setingkat anak-anak TK. Di pikiran mereka itu cuma berbuat onar saja Armin! Apanya yang harus salah sangka!?"

Armin mencubit paha Eren geram. Sahabat Jermannya itu begitu keras kepala!

" AWWWW ARMIN! Apa-apaan itu!?" teriak Eren menahan sakit.

Armin kembali melotot pada Eren. " Dengar Eren! Otak mereka sangatlah cerdas. Aku merasa mengenal Nanaba-san! Waktu Olimpiade Sains di Luxemburg , aku melihat seorang yang sangat mirip dengan Nanaba-san! Dia bisa mengerjakan soal sebanyak 50 itu dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit! Aku saja tidak mau ke final!"

Eren mendengus. " Mungkin saja itu orang lain Armin!"

Armin menggeleng-geleng kuat. " Tidak Eren! Kumohon percayalah padaku! Itu benar-benar Nanaba-san! Jadi kumohon jangan sekali-kali meremehkan mereka!"

Eren terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela dan menatap langit. Dia benci melihat ke bawah. Jika dia melihat ke bawah maka pemandangan perkelahian dan kekerasan lainnya yang masuk ke pikiran Eren.

Eren ingin sekali beristirahat sekarang. Mood sudah terlajur down karena terperangkap di sekolah neraka. Baru saja dia ingin menutup mata indahnya itu, seorang dengan tak tahu situasi dan adat memaksa masuk kelas mereka dan mendobrak pintu kelas.

Seluruh siswa mengumpat kasar dan keras.

Eren dan Armin terkejut karena Nanaba-san berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah acak.

" SEMUANYA SEGERA KELUAR! KETUA LEVI DAN ROMBONGANNYA SUDAH TIBA!" Teriak Nanaba-san tanpa ampun.

Semua siswa tersentak dan berteriak dengan teriakan perang. Tanpa mengenal gender, siswa dan siswi berlari berhamburan keluar cepat. Mereka seperti mendapat hadiah dari langit. Wajah mereka mendengus sangar dengan umpatan senang.

Nanaba-san melirik ke arah Eren dan Armin yang masih duduk termangu bingung.

" EREN! ARMIN! CEPAT KELUAR JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MATI!" Teriak Nanaba geram. Dia menggebrak pintu kelas.

Eren dan Armin tersentak hebat saat melihat perubahan kelakuan Nanaba-san. Mereka berlari dengan acak dan keluar kelas tapi tangan mereka berdua keburu disambar oleh ilmuwan gila tak bergender.

" GYAAA! SENIOR HANJI! KAU MENGEJUTKANKU!" Teriak Eren dengan kuat. Hanji tertawa-tawa ke arah mereka dengan wajah mendengus senang melihat bahwa dia berhasil membuat titan imutnya terkejut.

" BWAHAHAHA! KALIAN HARUS IKUT AKU SEKARANG! LEVI DATANG...HAHAHAHA...MEREKA TIBA!". Teriak Hanji.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Hanji kembali menyeret Armin dan Eren yang berteriak-teriak seperti melihat setan. Hanji tertawa senang dan melewati kerumunan murid yang berlarian ke lapangan dengan mudah. Seluruh sekolah selalu menunggu Levi dan geng mereka datang. Dan mereka selalu membuka jalan untuk teman-teman Levi seperti Hanji Zoe.

Dia menembus kerumunan dengan mudah karena mereka menghindar setelah melihat Hanji yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Berarti Hanji sedang dalam keadaan..ya...labil.

Hanji menghentikan langkahnya di bawah salah satu pohon dekat lapangan utama dan bertepuk tangan. Eren dan Armin menarik nafas sebanyak-banyak seperti ikan di darat. Mereka memegangi dada mereka yang serasa sesak sesaaat.

Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren dan Armin yang berpeluhan. Hanji mendengus kuat melihat keadaan mereka yang sangat kacau sekarang. Terutama Eren. Wajahnya masih terlihat manis biarpun keadaannya seperti sehabis diperkosa.

Ingatkan Hanji untuk menempelkan wajah datar Levi pada muka Eren sekarang! ahh...dia ingin memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam makanan Levi!

.

.

.

Tiga motor hitam besar memasuki kawasan sekolah dan langsung mendapat sorakan perang dari seluruh murid. Levi tentu yang memimpin. Dia datang tanpa helm. Memamerkan langsung wajah tampannya yang terkenal itu ke semua orang.

Dia hanya menatap datar dan dingin. Levi mendengar semua teriakan itu. Farlan dan Irvin telah memamerkan senyum mereka dan berhasil membius para siswi-siswi.

Eren dan Armin terkejut saat melihat Hanji melenggang ke tengah lapangan dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan menarik Eren dan Armin juga sambil tertawa. Membuat keduanya panik karena seluruh sekolah menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Levi menghentikan motornya sebelum menyentuh sedikitpun rumput hijau sekolah. Dia menatap semuanya dengan padangan tajam dan dingin. Dan semakin tajam melihat orang yang sangat ingin dijauhinya bersama dengan ilmuwan gila.

" YO! LEVI~~~! BAGAIMANA SOBAT!?" Teriak Hanji nyaring.

Eren dan Armin terpaksa menutup telinga mereka. Suara Hanji hampir saja merusak gendang telinga Eren!

Levi melangkah ke arah Hanji. Semua murid bersorak, para siswi mengelukan nama Levi. Dengan pandangan datar dan jalan yang tegap, Levi semakin dekat ke arah Hanji yang berteriak-teriak girang sambil menyeret Eren dan Armin.

Eren terkejut saat Levi menatap langsung ke arahnya. Membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Antara benci, gugup, takut, malu. Levi juga menyipitkan matanya. Apa maksud alien berkaca mata itu membawa bocah kurang ajar yang sudah mengejek Levi itu?

" Oi mata empat." Panggil Levi datar. Dia berhenti. " Apa-apaan maksudnya kau menarik bocah kurang ajar ke tengah lapangan?".

Hanji berhenti dan tertawa nyaring. " HAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK APA-APA! AKU HANYA INGIN MENARIK DUA PEMUDA BARU INI! SOALNYA MEREKA MANIS SEKALI SIH...! HAHAHAHA"

Eren sedikit merona mendengar penuturan Hanji dan menatap ke arah lain. Tapi takdir benar-benar membenci Eren. Saat Eren menatap ke arah lain,dia malah bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Levi yang menatapnya intens.

Membuat Eren merasa sedikit grogi dan panik sendiri di belakang Hanji. Armin tersentak bingung melihat Eren menggeliat panik seperti cacing terpenggal.

Sebenarnya Levi merasa aneh dengan bocah itu sejak awal. Dia berbeda. Entah kenapa Levi merasa bocah itu terlalu berbeda dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu, dia menatap tajam dan intens setiap pergerakan dari bocah kurang ajar itu untuk mencari dimana titik perbedaannya.

" Kau manis bocah".

Levi mengucapkan itu tanpa sadar. Dan dia langsung sedikit melebarkan mata saat sadar mengucapkan kata itu.

Semua orang tiba-tiba hening mendengar penuturan Levi. Eren dapat mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Levi tadi. Lihatlah! Pipinya mulai merona dan matanya melebar. Apa yang barusan dikatakan kontet cebol ini!? Eren manis!?

Armin menganga tidak percaya. Apakah baru saja, Levi sang ketua dingin yang beringas tanpa hati itu meyebut Eren manis!? Takdir pasti sedang menendang bokong otaknya sekarang!

Semua orang di sekolah berteriak tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya. Para siswi menggeram tidak suka ke arah Eren. Farlan dan Irvin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di belakangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk motor mereka. Hanji berteriak seperti orang gila dan berguling-guling senang.

Levi benci keributan.

 _ **" DIAM"**_.

Satu kata hebat. Semua langsung kembali hening.

" Dengar bocah-bocah. Aku hanya berhasil menghabisi separuh Maria's Highschool karena Military Police datang. Tapi tenang"

Levi kembali mendekati Eren dan Armin yang meneguk ludah takut.

" Kita akan melakukan tawuran habis-habisan pada sekolah itu minggu depan. Laporan ditutup".

Semua orang menyuarakan teriakan perang. Bunyi perang menggema di seluruh sekolah itu. Hanji kembali berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk Levi. Semua langsung bubar meninggalkan Hanji, Levi, Eren, Armin, Irvin, dan Farlan sendirian di sekolah itu.

Levi menatapi Eren tanpa kedip. Membuat pemuda itu mendengus kasar serta benci.

" Oi bocah bodoh. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" Titah Levi dingin.

Eren termakan emosi. " Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, pendek!".

Levi yang sedari tadi menggengam pisau kecil , membuat pisau itu patah dalam sekali genggaman. Dia membuang patahan pisau itu ke tanah dengan pandangan sangat tajam dan dingin. Eren bahkan terdiam melihat pisau yang sangat tajam itu mampu patah dalan sekali genggaman Levi. Dia mulai takut.

" Hah?". Tanya Levi menahan marah. Dahinya berkerut kesal dengan suara yang dalam penuh dendam.

 ** _BUUGHH!_**

 ** _SYATTTTTT!_**

" EREN!" teriak Hanji dan Armin bersamaan.

Levi menendang perut Eren kuat hingga pemuda itu terduduk lemas sambil mengerang sakit. Dengan tajam dan kasar, Levi menarik rambut mahogani Eren paksa dan membuat wajah manis Eren terangkat.

Hanji dan Armin gelisah di tempat. Farlan dan Irvin yang melihat dari kejauhan segera menghampiri Levi untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

Eren memandang Levi dengan tatapan yang diusahakan marah tapi malah membuat Levi tersenyum miring. Bocah ini tidak tahu perbedaan ekspresi kesal dengan ekspresi imut. Dan lagi-lagi Levi bertemu pandang dengan manik Emerald milik Eren. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat manik itu berkaca-kaca seperti cermin.

Tangan Levi dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya surai kecoklatan milik Eren. Seperti sutra.

Tapi pandangannya kembali menajam saat bocah ini mengumpat lirih tentang Levi. Membuat Levi menarik rambut Eren paksa dan semakin membuat bocah itu mengerang kesakitan.

" Bila ada orang yang bertanya, sebaiknya kau jawab bocah. Mungkin saja orang itu akan menarik rambutmu seperti ini". Jelas Levi dingin.

" Tapi itu pengecualian untukmu, kurcaci pendek!" Jawab Eren kesal.

Levi menatapi Eren semakin tajam. Urat kesabarannya selalu putus menghadapi bocah kurang ajar macam Eren.

 _BUUUGGGHHHH!_

" LEVI~~~~ EREN! HENTIKAN!"

Hanji berteriak nyaring seperti sirine pemadam dan membuat Levi mendecih kesal ke arahnya.

" Hentikan teriakanmu mata empat. Itu mengganggu". Ucap Levi dingin.

Hanji dan Armin segera menghampiri Eren yang ditendang oleh Levi kuat dengan salah satu kakinya hingga membuat pemuda itu tersungkur dan tertendang sejauh 2 meter.

Farlan dan Irvin yang baru saja tiba terkejut melihat pemuda yang 2 menit lalu berhasil membuat Levi mengucapkan kata aneh berupa manis sekarang tersungkur karena tendangan Levi juga.

" Rivaille...hentikan tendanganmu". Ucap Irvin.

Levi mendelik singkat dari ujung matanya tanpa menoleh. Dia mendecih kecil.

Levi terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Eren yang berusaha disadarkan oleh Hanji. Dan saat itulah Levi menyipitkan matanya. Eren hanya terus terpejam disaat teriakan Hanji yang menganggu itu memasuki telinganya.

" Apakah aku menendangnya terlalu keras?" Ucap levi lirih.

Levi mengernyitkan keningnya kesal. Apa-apaan dengan dirinya!? Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan kelakuannya kepada pemuda baru itu!? Sejak kapan dia memperhatikan bocah kurang ajar seperti Jaeger itu!? dan apa-apan tadi dirinya berani mengeluarkan kata manis!?

Mengingatnya saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

Tetapi Levi tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa dirinya sedikit...sedikit sekali khawatir pada Eren yang tidak kunjung bangun. Hanji sudah berusaha membangunkannya tapi Eren tetap tidak bangun.

Anak ini begitu unik bagi Levi. Terutama dua manik hijaunya yang sangat langka itu. Membuat Levi langsung tahu bahwa Eren masih polos dengan wajah imutnya.

" Menyingkirlah mata empat".

Hanji dan Armin terlonjak dari tempat mereka karena menemukan Levi berdiri dengan tatapan kelewat dingin itu.

" E-EHH! RIVAILLE! BERHENTI MENENDANGNYA OKE! AKU BAKALAN MENCEGAHNYA TAPI KUMOHON LEVI! JANGAN SAKITI TITAN IMUTKU! HUWAAAAAAA!".

Hanji berteriak sedih sambil memeluk kepala Eren. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda manisnya ini! Dia tidak punya orang untuk dikerjai lagi nantinya...dia tidak akan melihat wajah imut khas Eren lagi! Itu mimpi terburuk bagi Hanji!

" Cih! Aku tidak akan menendangnya dan menjauhlah mata empat".

Levi mendecih dan menampar wajah Hanji dengan satu kali sentakan. Membuat Hanji jatuh mencium rumput. Armin terkejut. Orang ini kuat sekali!

Levi menatap intens Eren yang terbaring lemas. Dia tidak bangun-bangun sedari tadi. Levi tersenyum miring bahwa Eren sekalipun tidak mirip laki-laki. Wajahnya mulus, bulu mata yang lentik, pipi yang berisi, dan oh! Jangan lupakan bibir mungil yang menggoda tadi.

Levi sedikit lebih lama memandangi bibir plum Eren. Dia bahkan dapat membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir mungil itu bila disentuh. Levi yakin bibir itu berasa manis sekali.

Armin melihat khawatir saat Levi memandangi Eren lama. Jangan berpikir untuk membodohinya. Armin tahu Levi sedang menatap ke arah bibir Eren yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan pandangan tajam.

" Ehem Levi! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan bocah itu!?".

Farlan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya dan bersiul melihat teman dinginnya itu menatap intens ke arah pemuda seolah-olah sedang meneliti Eren dari atas sampai bawah. Levi segera tersadar dari pikiran nistanya dan mendecih.

Apa-apaan dia berpikiran seperti itu pada pemuda baru ini! Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak tertarik dengan siapapun apalagi dengan bocah berwajah manis ini!

Dan semuanya melebarkan mata tidak percaya saat Levi mengangkat Eren dan meletakkannya di bahunya seolah-olah Eren ringan saja dan berjalan santai.

" O-OI LEVI! KAU MAU KEMANA!?" Tanya Hanji dan Farlan bersamaan.

" UKS". Jawab Levi singkat.

Dia mendelik singkat ke arah pemuda yang dibawanya dan sedikit melebarkan mata. Dia lupa bahwa kepala Eren berada di punggungnya jadi di berhadapan langsung dengan bokong sintal Eren.

" Sialan!" Umpat Levi.

Semua orang menatap tidak percaya. EREN SI MURID BARU DIBOPONG OLEH LEVI SANG KETUA GENG BERANDAL DAN PANGERAN SEKOLAH!

DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT!

Hanji melebarkan mata tak percaya dan tertawa terguling-guling di lapangan. Farlan bersiul-siul kecil senang melihat akhirnya teman dinginnya itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Irvin tersenyum kecil dan bertemu pandang dengan Armin. Dan Irvin seolah tertohok melihat keimutan Armin.

" Hei bocah. Kau menyebalkan, bodoh, nekad dan tak berotak". Umpat Levi.

Levi menyingkirkan perasaannya bahwa dia suka pada Eren. WHAT THE HELL! Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah suka pada siapapun dan menutup hatinya. Titik!

Levi mendecih dan tidak menghiraukan semua pandangan orang-orang.

Dia berjanji hanya hari ini dia merasa kasihan pada bocah kurang ajar ini. setelah itu dia akan menjauhi dan membenci bocah dengan wajah manis itu.

" Cih bocah...kau aneh". Sindir Levi. Dia melenggang santai membawa Eren ke UKS.

Wajah tampan nan datarnya kontras sekali dengan wajah sayu dan imut milik Eren tapi sayang mereka berdua belum menyadari itu dan memilih untuk menyangkalnya. Terutama Levi yang tidak sudi sedikitpun seseorang mulai membuka hatinya yang sudah ia tutup rapat.

Nanaba-san yan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua sedari tadi hanya tersenyum singkat di balik salah satu tiang.

" Levi... mulailah buka hatimu yang dingin itu. Eren...jadilah matahari yang indah untuk hati Levi ya... Tapi semua bergantung padamu Levi. Kaulah yang menentukan apakah Eren akan jadi milikmu..."

Takdir memang indah tapi takdir memang menyakitkan. Ironis bukan?

.

.

.

T

B

C


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **APA YANG TERJADI!?**

.

.

.

Terkadang Benci dan suka itu berbeda tipis

setipis helaian rambut

.

.

.

Enjoy it

By Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

.

* * *

" Hei bocah. Bangun kau bocah bodoh".

Levi mengerang kesal.

Bocah ini benar-benar memakan habis kesabarannya. Bahkan setelah Levi membawa dirinya ke UKS dan memberikan beberapa pertolongan pertama yang dia tahu dari ilmuwan gila itu, bocah itu tetap tidak bangun.

Eren masih terlelap dengan indahnya dengan wajah manis yang damai. Seperti putri tidur yang menunggu ciuman pangerannya. Tapi kali ini pangerannya sedikit beringas dan penyangkalan tingkat dewa.

Sebenarnya setelah Levi membawanya ke UKS paksa entah karena alasan apa, dia mau membawa bocah kurang ajar ini dengan percuma, Levi bermaksud untuk meninggalkan dan menjauhi Eren selamanya.

Tapi lihatlah buktinya! Levi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa harus untuk tinggal sampai bocah ini sadar. Pikiran warasnya menyuruh untuk pergi atau menendang bocah ini sekarang juga! Tapi hatinya berkata lain dengan kuat.

Saat Levi membopong bocah ini dengan salah satu bahunya, banyak murid yang menganga. Mereka membuka mulutnya tak percaya dan berteriak histeris.

Levi mengetahui hal itu tapi dia sangat malas untuk merespon dengan apapun. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang, bocah kurang ajar harus segera sampai ke UKS dan dia bisa pergi dari sekolah ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba aneh hari ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya tiba-tiba seperti terbakar saat melihat beberapa siswa menajamkan pandangannya pada bokong Eren yang terekspos bebas ke udara. Dia baru menyadari itu saat melihat seorang siswa yang terjatuh gara-gara melihat Eren.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi kesal. Mereka mememandanginya seperti serigala kelaparan. Dan entah kenapa lagi Levi sangat tidak terima itu.

Dia melemparkan tatapan tajamnya yang terkenal itu dan menggertakkan gigi. Memberikan sebuah tanda menjauh yang kentara pada siswa-siswa itu.

Para siswa badung itu menangkap peringatan Levi dengan cepat dan memilih menjauh daripada harus mati mengenaskan di tangan pemuda dingin itu yang merupakan penguasa mereka.

Dan Levi menatap semua laki-laki tajam. Dia mengerti maksud tatapan mereka sejak Levi mulai berjalan. Tidak seperti wanita pelacur yang memandangi Levi dengan ganas dan menggoda yang membuatnya muntah, mereka menatap bokong Eren dengan pandangan menggiurkan. Bokong Eren sangat menyerupai milik perempuan. Dan Levi sangat benci tatapan itu.

" Kalian...Menjauh atau kalian buta". Titah Levi dingin. Nadanya serasa gelap dan tak bersahabat.

Dia menguatkan bopongannya pada Eren dan berusaha menutupi bokong pemuda manis itu dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Matanya menatap tajam dan memberikan ancaman penuh pada mereka.

Semua siswa laki-laki itu menunduk takut dan membuka jalan untuk Levi ke UKS. Eren masih belum sadar biarpun kepalanya sudah terantuk-antuk dengan punggung tegap Levi.

" KYAA! ITU LEVI DAN DIA MEMBAWA BOCAH INGUSAN ITU!"

" APAKAH DIA KEKASIHNYA!?"

" TIDAK! LEVI-KU!"

" LEVI...AWAS KAU BOCAH BODOH!"

Levi mendengar semua teriakan itu. Yang tentu saja berasal dari sebagian besar siswi yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya keluar saat tahu dirinya berjalan. Maka dari itu, Levi sangat membenci berjalan seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih membuat onar di luar atau diam di ruangan khususnya.

Ho! Jangan remehkan Levi.

Dia mempunyai ruangan sendiri untuk dirinya di sekolah ini. Levi maniak kebersihan. Yang membuat seluruh sekolah ini bersih adalah dirinya dan dia akan segera memutilasi orang yang berani menentangnya. Dia mengaku dia berandalan dan sangat badung, tapi dia tetap menjaga kebersihan.

Satu peraturan penting di sekolah ini jika kau tidak mau dibunuh Levi saat itu juga. Yaitu jangan pernah menyentuh Levi sedikitpun atau mengotori propertinya. Jika Levi tahu kau menyentuhnya, bersiap-siap tanganmu putus tak bersisa.

Levi terus berjalan dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah sedatar talenan tidak menyadari bahwa dia berada di depan UKS. Dan dia segera mengerutkan dahi melihat UKS yang menurutnya lebih seperti tempat gelandangan sampah.

Kasur yang berantakan, tirai yang lepas, lantai penuh debu, jendela retak dan yang membuat Levi makin kesal saat bau sperma memenuhi ruangan ini. Dia yakin bahwa ada beberapa siswa yang baru saja melakukan seks liar disini tanpa membersihkannya.

Levi menyentuh dinding dengan telunjuknya dan segera setumpuk debu berkumpul di jarinya. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia membersihkannya, sekarang sudah kembali seperti tempat gelandangan.

Dia mendesis dan bersumpah akan menenggelamkan kepala siswa yang melakukannnya ke dalam racun sianida dan asam sulfat tinggi sampai kepalanya mendidih seperti panci rebus dan menghancurkan wajah tak berdosa murid-murid itu.

Levi melenggang ke dalam dengan tatapan datar dan mood yang teramat buruk.

Dia melempar Eren ke ranjang sembarang seperti sebuah mainan dan membuat Eren terpental sendiri. Wajahnya menghantam ranjang dengan telak tapi bocah itu tetap tidak bangun.

Levi membuka paksa kotak P3K yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Dia mendecih melihat kotak itu kotor dan tak terawat. Membuatnya harus melakukan inspeksi mendadak pada seluruh siswa disini.

Eren mengerang dalam pingsannya tanpa membuka mata. Dia mendesah lelah dan mengerangkan sebuah nama yang membuat punggung Levi tegak seketika. Matanya sedikit melebar mendengar nama orang yang disebut Eren. Levi mendelik Eren tajam berusaha memastikan pemuda itu tidak mengerjainya.

" M-Mikasa..." Erang Eren lelah. Setelah itu dia membalikkan badan memunggungi Levi yang sekarang sedang menatapinya dingin dengan aura gelap yang menguar kentara.

Bocah ini punya hubungan apa dengan Mikasa?

Levi segera berdecak kesal mengingat gadis Ackerman itu. Yang menggagalkan acaranya menghancurkan Maria's Highschool. Dia tahu bahwa gadis itu yang menelpon Military Police dan membuat mereka menjadi buronan.

Dia mengambil perban, kapas, alkohol dengan perasaan kesal. Dia memungutnya sembarang dan menghampiri Eren. Levi mengernyitkan dahinya. Bocah ini melakukan perawatan kulit macam apa?

Lihat kulit lembut seperti kulit bayi dan merona itu. Pipi gembul yang mulus, bibir mungil plum dan bulu mata yang lentik. Biarpun luka dan memar memenuhi wajahnya tapi Levi akui wajahnya masih tetap memancarkan pesona manis.

Levi menutup wajahnya dan mengerang. Apa yang dia kembali pikirkan tentang bocah ini!? Bocah ini hanyalah bocah kurang ajar yang nekad dan bodoh. Dan Levi benci semua itu.

" Hei bocah. Bangun kau bocah bodoh".

Levi benar-benar mengerang kesal. Dia ingin sekali menghabisi nyawa Eren dan menghancurkan wajah manis tak berdosa yang selalu membuatnya berpikiran aneh.

Dengan kasar, Levi mengambil salah satu kursi tidak terpakai dengan sebelah kaki dan menyeretnya tepat di depannya. Dia mengistirahatkan bokongnya di kursi empuk itu dan menatap lurus ke arah Eren yang masih terlelap.

Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan mata hijau milik bocah baru ini. Hijau Emerald yang bersinar seperti mentari. Levi ingin melihat kilau mata itu kembali tetapi Eren menyembunyikannya sekarang di balik kelopak matanya yang lembut.

" Bocah, buka matamu".

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hanya dengkuran halus Eren dan nafas berat Levi yang mengisi keheningan ruangan itu.

Tanpa Levi sadari, tangannya terangkat dengan sendirinya dan menyentuh pipi Eren.

Membuat pemuda manis itu menggeliat karena merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman menyelimuti salah satu bagian wajahnya.

" Lembut". Tukasnya tanpa sadar.

Dan dia segera mengernyitkan dahi mengucapkan kata terkutuk itu tanpa sadar...lagi. Matanya menajam ke arah Eren yang terlelap dengan nyamannya.

 _ **PLAAKKK!**_

" AWWWW!"

Eren terbangun dan berteriak dengan wajah yang buruk. Dia merasakan sebuah tamparan yang dapat dibilang SANGAT keras itu melayang ke salah satu pipi gembulnya. Dan segera menyadarkan syaraf-syarafnya sedang tertidur dan kaku seketika setelah orang itu menendang Eren seenak wajah talenannya. Siapa lagi kalu bukan Levi dingin dan cebol itu!? Mengingatnya saja membuat Eren kesal sendiri.

Eren mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terpaksa terbuka. Dan menemukan tubuhnya berada di ruangan yang kotor tapi penuh alat kesehatan.

" Jadi itu cara membangunkan bocah pemalas sepertimu".

Punggung Eren tegak seketika. Jangan bilang bahwa dia tidak sendiri disini! Tapi lebih buruknya...Eren mengenal suara datar dan gelap itu. Dan membuatnya takut setengah mati.

" S-senior Levi?"

" Apa-apan dengan kata Senior itu bocah? Ganti. Aku tidak suka".

Levi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar Eren memanggilnya Senior.

Eren meneguk ludah berat dan memberanikan diri menoleh. Dirinya menemukan seorang pemuda kurang tinggi dengan wajah setampan malaikat dan tatapan tajam setajam belati itu menatapinya tanpa kedip.

Eren merona. Dia diapandangi lekat oleh seorang setampan Levi. Biasanya Eren akan selalu menyumpah dan mengutuk pemuda pendek dengan semua mantra penyihir Jerman dan menjampi-jampinya seperti orang gila. Mengingatnya saja membuat Eren geram.

" Tangan". Titah Levi.

Eren mengernyitkan dahi kuat ke arah Levi. Alisnya menukik dan matanya menyipit. Apa-apaan maksudnya dengan tangan? Dia memandangi tangannya sendiri dan menemukan tangannya penuh luka memar. Eren membulatkan mata.

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Dasar pendek!?". Teriak Eren geram.

Jika saja dia boleh untuk melakukan itu, Levi pasti sudah akan memotong lidah Eren dan menendang wajahnya habis-habisan sampai hancur tak bersisa. Tapi situasinya sekarang berbeda. Dia harus menjauh dari bocah berisik ini.

" Berikan saja tanganmu bocah". Desis Levi. Dia berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Kapas di tangannya telah dia remas habis-habisan demi menahan hasrat untuk menghancurkan tulang pipi Eren.

Eren memeluk tangannya dan memberikan wajah kesal dan curiga yang imut pada Levi. Dia mengerutkan bibir tipisnya, alisnya menukik dan mata hijau emerald-nya berkilat marah.

" K-kau mau apa lagi kontet!?"

BUUM! Urat kesabaran Levi putus. Bocah ini benar-benar kurang ajar sekali.

Levi melempar kapas dan perban di tangannya kasar ke lantai dan menciptakan bunyi. Eren tersentak saat menyadari Levi mengeluarkan aura lebih gelap dari biasanya. Pandangannya lebih dingin dan menusuk dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan menendang kursi miliknya kuat. Eren tercekat saat kursi itu menabrak dinding UKS dan hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan dindingnya ikut retak.

Eren memandangi Levi dengan ekspresi takut sekarang. Matanya melebar dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah manisnya. Mulutnya membuka.

" L-levi! Apa yang a-akan kau lakukan!?" Teriak Eren panik.

Pasalnya Levi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan sorotan mata tajam yang membuat nyawa Eren serasa melayang. Eren beringsut-ingsut mundur di kasurnya sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

BUUM! Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur Eren! MAMAH MIKASA! TOLONG NYAWA EREN!

Eren menggeliat panik di tempatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada Levi.

 _ **SYATTTTT!**_

" Akkkhhh!". Erang Eren.

Levi menarik kuat kerah seragam Eren dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Membuat leher Eren tercekik dan menghalangi udara memasuki paru-parunya. Lehernya terasa panas dan tertekan.

" Dengar bocah". Levi menatap tajam ke arah Eren. Nada suaranya gelap dan dingin. " Jangan pernah sekalipun membantahku atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya".

Levi mengeratkan tarikannya dan membuat Eren mengerang makin keras. Air mata menetes dari dua manik Emerald Eren yang menatap lemas ke arah Levi yang terlihat sangat berkuasa.

" T-tolong..kkhhh" mohon Eren.

Levi mengerang kesal di dalam hatinya. Bisa-bisanya dia mencelos melihat wajah kesakitan Eren saat ini! Dia harus segera menjauh dari bocah ini secepatnya!

" Damn!". Umpat Levi dan dia melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah Eren.

Levi menghempaskan tubuh Eren ke ranjang dan membuat pemuda manis itu memegangi lehernya kesakitan. Eren menepuk-nepuk ranjang dan terbatuk parah sambil memegangi dadanya yang tertekan.

Levi memungut kapas dan perban yang telah dia buang dan mendecih. Mata tajamnya kembali menatap Eren intens. Bocah itu masih setia terbatuk.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Eren, Levi segera menarik tangan kanan Eren paksa dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya. Eren tercekat setengah mati dan mengerang sakit. Levi menekan luka memarnya!

" Sshhh...S-sakit!". Teriak Eren.

Levi mendelik singkat. " Diam bocah".

Eren lebih memilih untuk bungkam suara dan mematuhi titah Levi daripada menemukan bahwa dirinya dicekik kembali oleh ketua cebol ini!

Levi menuangkan alkohol ke kapas dan meremasnya sedikit. Eren membulatkan mata saat melihat kapas itu akan disapukan ke lukanya. Tangan Eren meronta di genggaman Levi dan membuat Levi mendesis tidak suka.

" J-jangan.." Mohon Eren. " I-itu sakit..."

Levi mendecih. Dia memang lebih suka melihat bocah kurang ajar di depannya ini makin kesakitan. Apalagi itu dilakukan oleh dirinya. Benar-benar pembalasan dendam yang manis.

Levi menekan kapas itu paksa pada salah satu luka terbuka di tangan Eren dan membuat bocah itu reflek berteriak sakit dan menegangkan tangannya. Seolah-olah dia memang tidak peduli, Levi makin menekankan kapas itu ke luka lainnya yang berjarak tidak jauh.

" L-levi! K-kumohon hentikan...". pinta Eren dengan wajah memelas. " I-itu sakit sekali...ahhh!"

Kapas tadi dibuang sembarang oleh Levi. Dia melepaskan tangan Eren dan segera bocah itu memeluk tangannya kuat. Mata tajam Levi menatapi bocah itu datar.

" Wajah". Ucap Levi

" E-ehh a-apa tadi?" tanya Eren gugup.

Levi mengerang kesal, " Wajahmu bocah."

Eren segera sadar maksud Levi dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Sudah cukup dengan sikap Levi yang bukan membantu menyembuhkannya melainkan menyiksanya! Eren tidak mau wajahnya berlaku sama!

Levi mengerutkan dahi bingung. Apa maksud bocah ini?

" Oi Jaeger. Kuminta itu wajahmu bukan gelengan kepalamu".

Levi menarik dagu Eren paksa dengan kasar. Membuat dia dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah manisnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke manik emerald Eren yang berkilat tidak suka. Levi membenarkan bahwa Eren berbeda tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang berbeda.

Dia membalik wajah Eren hingga pipi kiri gembulnya menghadap Levi. Ada memar kebiruan yang cukup besar disana. Menutupi rona merah pipi Eren. Levi tersenyum miring.

Dia memgambil kapas baru dengan satu tangannya yang cekatan dan mengisinya dengan alkohol baru. Eren meronta saat kapas basah itu berjarak 2 cm dari pipinya. Eren menutup matanya takut. Dia tidak suka ini!

 _ **GRABB!**_

" ITU SAKIT SEKALI LEVI!" Teriak Eren.

Levi membulatkan matanya saat bocah ini masih berani menangkap tangannya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat seolah-olah takut berpisah. Eren menutup matanya sambil terengah-engah. Levi mendesis

Dia menarik dagu Eren lebih kuat dan membuat bocah itu mendongak paksa sambil berteriak sakit. Levi menatapi Eren dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuh Eren hanya dengan matanya.

" Peraturan kedua bocah..." Desis Levi kuat. " Jangan pernah menyentuhku atau propertiku, jika itu terjadi kau mati"

Eren melirik Levi dengan susah payah. Dia hanya mampu meraung-raung mengiyakan karena pita suaranya tertarik oleh dongakan. Dia sangat membenci ketua kontet ini! Dia bersumpah akan menyumpahi Levi sampai lemas!

Levi meremas kapas berakoholnya geram. Membuat cairannya sedikit terkuras.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia menempelkan kapas itu kasar ke arah pipi Eren yang membiru. Eren berteriak.

Levi tersenyum miring, dia semakin menekan kapas dengan ganas. Tidak mempedulikan Eren yang menahan sakit mati-matian. Dia sudah mendapat peringatan nyata dari Levi untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Jika boleh menyentuhnya, Eren pasti sudah menarik-narik rambut Levi dan berteriak seperti ibu yaang kebelet melahirkan.

Tapi sayangnya, sentuh Levi maka nyawa Eren melayang. Eren masih cinta hidupnya makanya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sampai berdarah.

" Oi bocah. Jangan gigit bibirmu, bodoh. Kau mau kapas ini menekan bibir keparat itu sampai robek?"

Eren tersentak dan melepas gigitannya. Tapi gantinya dia berteriak.

" AHHHH!". Teriak Eren kesakitan.

Levi mengernyit. Dia berhenti menekan-nekan kapas berakohol campur darah di pipi Eren.

" Hei Jaeger. Kau laki-laki atau perempuan? Suaramu seperti gadis pelacur "

Eren melotot reflek saat dia disebut perempuan. Apalagi gadis pelacur!

" AKU LAKI-LAKI! DAN AKU BUKAN GADIS PELACUR KONTET!"

Tatapan Levi menajam. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang menguasainya sekarang. Dia menekan kapas pada pipi Eren lebih dalam. Menggantikan hasrat untuk menambah luka pada Eren.

Dia mendesis dan menatap langsung ke manik Emerald Eren tanpa ampun. Tatapan pemimpin serigala yang haus darah. Membuat Eren menyesali semua ejekannya. Levi menatap semua pergerakan Eren tanpa ampun. Dan amarahnya membuncah saat mata mangsanya berani berpaling dari tatapan belatinya.

" Akh! L-levi...l-lepashh"

Air mata jatuh dari mata Eren yang seindah Emerald. Levi kembali menarik dagunya. Lebih kasar dan kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan memaksa Eren menatapi mata hitam tajam milik Levi. Mata itu seolah-olah memberikan peringatan nyata dan teror pada pikiran Eren.

" Kau masih tidak mengerti peraturanku bocah? Perlu ku praktekkan langsung hukumannya agar membuat bocah kurang ajar sepertimu ini mengerti?"

" L-levi...s-sakit" Mohon Eren.

Dagu dan pipinya yang terluka jadi sasaran jari Levi yang mempunyai kuku cukup panjang itu. Menekannya kuat, memberikan ultimatum yang ganas dari perbuatannya.

Levi menatap Eren datar. " Rasa sakit selalu jadi guru yang baik untuk bocah kurang ajar sepertimu, Jaeger. Jadi...rasakanlah bocah"

" ARRGGHHHH! LEVI! KUMOHON HENTIKAN...AKKHHH!"

Eren benar-benar berteriak sekarang. Dia mengeluarkan semua suara yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tidak peduli suaranya akan habis atau telinganya rusak karena itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan terkejutnya sekarang.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Levi, dia menancapkan giginya yang putih itu pada kulit leher tan Eren. Menggigitnya kasar dan melukai kulit lembut itu dengan ganas dan tiba-tiba. Alis Levi menukik tajam dan semua suara Eren makin menaikkan hasratnya untuk menghabisi kulit leher Eren sekarang.

Eren hanya mampun menepuk-nepuk kasur tempat mereka dengan beringas sampai tak berbentuk. Air mata mengalir deras dari manik Eren. Mulutnya sudah tak mampu berteriak lagi. GIGI LEVI SEPERTI GIGI SINGA!

Eren bahkan mampu merasakan bahwa gigi itu menembus dan merobek kulit lehernya yang lembut itu. Menarik beberapa darah keluar dari gigitan itu.

" Cih! Menjauh dariku bocah keparat!". Maki Levi.

 _ **BRUUKKK!**_

" GYAAAH!"

Eren terpantul ke kasur dengan bagian belakang kepala menghantam telak kasur yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk itu. Dia mengerang dan terengah-engah di ranjang lemas. Tangan kanannya menutup wajah manisnya yang penuh dengan peluh.

Levi tepat di atasnya. Benar-benar posisi yang sangat ambigu jika mereka sadar.

Levi berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang mengunci Eren. Sedangkan Eren terlentang lemas di bawah Levi yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Seragam Eren acak-acakan dengan peluh membasahi tubuh.

Dengan ganas, Levi menarik rambut lembut mahogani Eren. Membuat Eren mengerang lelah. Matanya menatap orang di atasnya dengan sayu. Tenaganya terkuras habis akibat perbuatan Levi.

Levi mendesis dan memutar kepala Eren ke kanan kasar. Eren tidak punya sisa tenaga lagi untuk melawan dan memilih mengikuti semua perbuatan Levi pada tubuhnya.

Senyuman angkuh tercetak di wajah tampan dan datar Levi. Mata tajamnya menangkap luka kebiruan dengan darah beku di sisi kanan leher Eren. Mencetak jelas sebuah tand besar di kulit tan keputihan itu.

Levi berdiri dari posisinya dan turun dari ranjang membelakangi Eren yang mengerang lelah. Dia mendecih. Setan apa yang baru merasukinya untuk menggigit leher bocah itu!? Levi menggosok bibirnya jijik dan meludah ke lantai.

" Darahmu busuk bocah.". Maki Levi.

Eren melirik dari ujung matanya dan mengerang tidak suka saat Levi selalu mengatakan hal yang buruk padanya maupun pada tubuhnya. Ingatkan Eren untuk memanggil dukun Jerman dan menjampi-jampi cebol Levi agar makin cebol. Seperti pohon cabe!

Levi membenarkan letak jasnya dan mengambil Iphone hitam dari saku jas merahnya. Dia memencet beberapa nomor dan meletakkan Iphone mahal itu ke samping telinganya.

" Mata empat. Ke UKS sekarang". Sambar Levi datar.

" TAPI LEVI! BAGAIMANA DENG−"

Tuutt

Sambungan terputus.

Levi memasukkan Iphonenya dengan kesal ke dalam saku jasnya. Eren sweetdrop. Bisa-bisanya kontet ini menghindari Hanji−si Ilmuwan gila yang cinta Titan dengan mudah?

Levi membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Eren. Eren tercekat seketika melihat mata obsidian itu kembali menatapnya sama dengan tatapan saat sedang marah.

" Dengar bocah. Kau murid disini sekarang, aku yang berkuasa. Semua peraturan disini adalah titahku. Kau melanggar maka bersiap-siap merasakan mati bocah" Jelas Levi dengan nada datar.

" Tapi ak−"

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

Eren menganga terkejut sekaligus takut.

Bagaimana tidak!? Levi tiba-tiba menginjak permukaan kasur kasar dengan salah satu kakinya. Dia menyilangkan tangan angkuh dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datar. Dan Eren harus menahan nafas karena kaki kokoh itu hampir MENGINJAK KAKINYA! DASAR TUAN MODUS KONTET!

" Tapi apa bocah? Mau mati sekarang? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika seperti itu".

Eren reflek menggeleng kuat. Mata Emeraldnya membulat tetapi berkilat benci dan tidak suka.

Baru saja Eren ingin buka suara tetapi seseorang dengan sangat gila mendobrak pintu UKS seperti orang kesetanan.

" EREN IMUTKU!~~~"

Hanji berteriak kuat dengan wajah penuh airmata bahagia dan ingus yang mati-matian dia tahan tapi tetap saja keluar. Levi yang sudah mengalami mood sangat buruk karena mengurusi Eren− bocah kurang ajar harus benar-benar down sekarang.

Dia sangat tidak suka dengan apapun yang menjijikan. Hanji adalah ilmuwan yang tahu kesehatan tapi dia malah mencerminkan penyakit dan virus itu sendiri dari ilmuwannya.

" SENIOR HANJI!" teriak Eren kaget.

Levi menendang kaki jenjang Hanji dengan bringas. Membuat Hanji jatuh menimpa lantai keras UKS telak. Menciptakan bunyi debuman yang sangat keras.

Armin, Farlan, dan Irvin yang mengikuti Hanji kaget seketika. Levi mendecih kesal dan menindih punggung Hanji yang tengkurap dengan salah satu kakinya.

" Oi Mata empat. Selagi lagi aku melihat wajah menjijikan itu, yang kutendang lain kali bukan kakimu tapi wajahmu"

Hanji meraung-raung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Levi yang ada diatasnya.

" Rivaille...hentikan. Kau yang memanggil Hanji..." Jelas Irvin dengan tegas.

Armin yang melongo melihat keadaan Eren dan Hanji tersentak saat tangan kekar Irvin menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda pirang itu melirik ke arah Irvin dan meneguk ludahnya berat saat dua mata sewarna langitnya bertemu dengan biru wibawa Irvin.

" Kau yang modus Irvin. Jauhkan tanganmu dari bocah pirang itu, pedophil" Ketus Levi.

Irvi mengangkat tangannya menyerah dan diam. Farlan tertawa di belakang Irvin membuat Levi memicingkan matanya tajam.

" Apa yang lucu Farlan?" Tanya Levi sakartis.

Farlan menghela nafas panjang, " HAHA! Tidak ada apa-apa Rivaille...hanya saja yang modus bukan Irvin saja melainkan KAU JUGA! Sadarlah kawan!"

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya kuat pada Farlan. Memberikannya tatapan tajam tanpa ampun. Wajahnya datar dan dingin.

Dia mengikuti arah telunjuk Farlan dan menemukan Eren yang terduduk di kasur dengan seragam acak seperti sehabis digauli kasar. Levi mendecih dan menendang Hanji supaya bangun.

" Bangun kau mata empat"

Hanji berdiri dan merengutkan mulutnya kuat.

" Tumben kau memangilku Rivaille! Ada apa! Dan kenapa dengan Eren!?"

Levi menatap Eren dan Eren memalingkan mata takut. Dia menutup wajahnya imut dengan kedua tangannya dan memaki-maki Levi lirih. Armin berlari menghampiri Eren dan memeriksanya.

" Obati dia. Dan jauhkan dia sejauh-jauhnya dariku"

Hanji berteriak bingung. " HE! LALU TADI KAU BAWA KE UKS SELAMA 15 MENIT UNTUK APA!? AKU BINGUNG..."

" Mengajarinya disiplin". Ucap Levi datar.

Dia menghampiri Farlan dan Irvin di depan pintu UKS dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam.

" Kunci motorku".

Farlan melempar sebuah kunci perak pada Levi dan dengan sigap dia menerimanya. Levi melirik Irvin singkat.

" Erwin... besok. Inspeksi satu sekolah. Aku benci neraka kotor ini, Ketua OSIS"

Irvin menghela nafas panjang. " Kuberi izin Rivaille. Inspeksi semaumu. Tapi bocah baru itu?"

Levi melirik Eren tajam. Membuat Eren, Armin, dan Hanji yang panik melihat lebam Eren meneguk ludah berat. Ini pasti buruk.

" Dia...Hanji saja yang urus. Aku malas bertemu dengan bocah kurang ajar itu"

Levi berjalan mendahului Irvin dan Farlan. Membuat dua pemuda itu bingung.

" Oi Rivaille!". Panggil Farlan. " Kau mau kemana?"

Levi terus berjalan maju tanpa menyahut apapun. Tapi dia memberi simbol huruf V dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat dua pemuda itu menyeringai dan bertepuk tangan singkat.

" KAMI IKUT!" teriak Farlan.

Dia mengangkat tongkat berdarahnya dan berjalan mengikuti Levi. Diikuti Irvin. Hanji melambai-lambai kuat dan berteriak perpisahan sambil memegangi tangan Eren yang luka. Membuat Eren meringis.

Armin berusaha mengelap semua peluh Eren dan tersentak melihat luka biru di leher Eren. Seperti luka bekas gigitan yang dalam.

" Eren...k-kenapa dengan l-lehermu?" Tanya Armin.

Eren tersadar dan menutup lukanya. Dia berusaha tersenyum kepada Armin walaupun dia memaki Levi habis-habisan karena dengan seenak jidatnya dia membuat luka yang takkan hilang dari leher Eren!

" T-tidak apa-apa kok Armin...Hehehe"

Hanji menarik tangan Eren dari lehernya cepat dan membuat kedua pemuda itu tersentak. Hanji terkejut tetapi dia tersenyum. Dia tahu luka apa itu...dia pernah mengukur jarak gigi taring Levi dan dia tahu ini punya siapa.

" Eren..." Panggil Hanji lembut.

Eren menengok senior berkacamatanya itu. " Y-ya senior Hanji? A-ada apa?"

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya. " Pulanglah dulu hari ini...kau kelihatannya banyak beban sekali hari ini... Nanti besok datanglah lagi. Tapi lebih pagi ya...ke Laboratoriumku. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan..."

Hanji berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Eren dan Armin yang membulatkan matanya bingung dengan imut. Jadi dia hanya mengulum senyum lebar.

" HEEEH!?" Teriak Eren dan Armin bersamaan.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

MIND TO RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFIC

CAST : ALL SNK CHARA

WARNING : YAOI DAN MATURE CONTENT!

.

.

.

Pairings :

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT!

BY Aulia Asrikyuu

.

.

.

* * *

"Sssh ... Armin! Jangan disentuh! Awww!"

Eren mengerang luar biasa saat luka di lehernya disentuh. Armin dan Eren memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Hanji untuk pulang. Pertama-tama Armin merasa sangsi untuk pulang sebelum jam berakhir karena saat di London, dia sudah terbiasa untuk disiplin.

Tapi setelah melihat Eren yang memelas kesakitan padanya, terpaksa dia harus membawa mereka pulang terlebih dahulu.

" Armin...bisakah kita pulang lebih cepat!? Aku lelah...huwaaa.." Rengek Eren.

Eren terus menerus menarik kerah seragamnya demi menutupi luka kebiruan yang tercetak jelas pada leher tan keputihannya. Tapi apa daya...luka itu begitu dalam dan jelas sehingga membuat Eren risih sendiri.

Armin menghujaninya banyak pertanyaan dan menyentuh luka itu terus menerus sedangkan mata para siwi memicing tajam ke arah Eren yang menutupi luka di lehernya. Dia beberapa kali meloncat kesal saat luka itu ditekan oleh Armin.

" ARRRGGH ARMIN! SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MENYENTUHNYA!". Teriak Eren nyaring.

Dia meloncat kuat. Sedangkan Armin melotot tajam padanya.

" Bila kau tidak mau kutekan terus-menerus setidaknya beri tahu aku kenapa bisa ada luka di leh− HMMMPPPH!"

" SSSTTT! ARMIN! SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK NYARING-NYARING!".

Eren menutup mulut Armin kuat dan mengedarkan pandangan panik ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka tepat berada di gerbang depan yang penuh siswa badung. Sebagian besar dari mereka memandangi mereka sedari tadi. Maka dari itu Eren berusaha berhati-hati dengan lehernya.

Dia menarik Armin cepat ke arah jalan. Sedikit menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Mereka berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Eren mengedarkan pandangan curiga yang imut. Mata emeraldnya menyipit manis dengan pipi yang menggembung. Rambut mahoganinya turun menutup matanya dan dia meniupnya.

 _ **Drrrrt ... Drrrrt DRRR ... ..**_

Eren dan Armin menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat sesuatu bergetar dari kantong celana Eren.

" Eren...handphone-mu berbunyi". Tunjuk Armin pada kantong celananya.

" Oh iya.." Jawab Eren. Dia menarik handphone Samsung hitamnya yang masih jadul itu. Dan membuka kuncinya.

Nama Mikasa Ackerman tercetak jelas di layar hijaunya. Eren berteriak-teriak girang hingga membuat Armin heran sendiri.

" A−ada apa Eren!? Siapa yang memanggilmu!?" Tanya Armin panik.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Armin dengan ekpresi menangis bahagia. Armin semakin panik. Ada apa dengan Eren sekarang!?

" Armin..." Panggil Eren lirih. " Akhirnya malaikat kita datang...ahh..rasanya aku ingin menangis"

Armin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. " Bicara yang benar Eren! Apa yang kau maksud dengan malaikat penjaga? Kau membuatku semakin bingung".

Eren menepuk jidatnya. Sejak kapan otak cemerlang Armin buntu speperti ini? Biasanya dia lebih tanggap dari siapapun dan juga yang biasanya buntu luar biasa itu Eren! Salahkan otaknya yang kadang-kadang sengklek seperti otak kodok dan kadang-kadang bercahaya seperti otak lumba-lumba.

" Aduh Armin! Sejak kapan kau jadi sengklek sepertiku hah!? Apakah otakmu baru saja memakan obat dari senior Hanji!?" celoteh Eren geram. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Armin kesal.

Armin menepis jari Eren yang terus-terusan menekan kepalanya. Dia bukan hanya menoel saja tapi mendorong sengaja. Membuatnya sedikit terdorong dengan keras.

"Aissh..Eren! Hentikan itu! Sakit tau ... angkatlah telponmu! Itu semakin berbunyi"

Eren tersadar dan baru ingat dengan telponnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi tanpa henti. Eren memaklumi kebiasaan Mikasa yang tidak akan mematikan panggilannya sampai Eren benar-benar menjawab.

" Halo Mikasa..." Panggil Eren lembut. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu tau keadaaannya. Bisa-bisa Eren dipasung di kamar dan tidak akan dilepaskan olehnya.

" Halo Eren". Jawab di sisi lainnya. " Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka bukan? Kau diapa-apakan oleh orang sana? Apakah kau dipukuli? Apakah kau kesakitan...a−"

Eren sedikit menjauhkan handphone-nya karena Mikasa terus menerus membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan. Sebenarnya semua pertanyaan Mikasa itu benar dengan keadaan Eren sekarang tapi dia sangat malas untuk membalasnya.

" Mikasa...aku baik-baik saja disini". Bohong Eren.

Armin hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban Eren sambil menekan luka di leher Eren dan membuat Eren mengaduh. Eren melotot ke arah Armin supaya membuat Mikasa tidak curiga di seberang sana.

"Oh baguslah ... Eren. Aku tidak bisa mengundang kalian karena semua tugas klub dipindah tangankan kepadaku." Balas Mikasa setengah hati. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau untuk meninggalkan Eren tapi ... ahh ... dia sangat membenci kepala sekolah sadisnya.

" Tapi Mikasa! Bagaimana kami p-pulang..?" Tanya Eren khawatir.

" Pulanglah dengan bus atau angkutan umum lainnya. Di Tokyo semua itu berhamburan dimana-mana"

" Di Jerman juga Mikasa...". Ejek Eren. " Lebih banyak lagi...kau seperti tidak pernah ke Jerman saja"

Armin memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan Eren. Dia akan keras kepala dan penyangkalan bila sudah dibawa debat seperti tadi. Biarpun orang itu bisa membunuh Eren kapanpun dia bicara.

" Eren..berhentilah berdebat atau aku akan menarikmu darisitu langsung ke tempatku" ancam Mikasa dengan nada dingin.

Eren dan Armin berjengit di tempat mereka. Armin melotot pada Eren seolah-olah mengatakan Jangan-Berani-Beraninya-Kau-Memancing-singa-Eren-!. Eren menangkap maksud Armin dan bungkam seketika.

" M-mikasa..." panggil Eren gugup. " Aku tutup dulu ya... aku ada...urusan! Ya urusan!"

Eren berbohong lagi demi menghindari Mikasa datang secepat kilat dan menarik Eren seperti gadis mau diperkosa. Tidak! Eren bahkan bergidik membayangkan semuanya. Armin juga mengurut dada lega.

" Ya Eren...jagalah dirimu. Jangan menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri. Jaga Armin juga". Jawab Mikasa.

Eren mengangguk dan menutup panggilannya. Dia memandangi Armin lega.

" Syukurlah Eren". Ucap Armin. " Mari kita pulang"

Eren mengangguk dan segera berlari dari sekolah mereka. Sejauh-jauhnya sampai mereka merasa aman dari tempat terkutuk itu. Biarkan hari ini mereka beristirahat dari semua masalah ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Levi menendang sebuah pintu dari kayu mahal dengan kasar. Tanpa peduli pintu itu akan lecet atau rusak karena perbuatan kurang ajarnya. Kepalanya sudah pening pada saat ini dan itu memicu amarahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Dia tidak menghiraukan apapun sekarang, di pikirannya hanya ada istirahat.

Sepatu hitamnya yang bersih itu menjejak lantai marmer mengkilat dengan karpet merah khas Prancis. Dia berjalan dengan wajah datar dan mood yang down. Memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dengan gaya modern mewah.

Mendekati sebuah meja kayu yang mengkilap dengan kursi besar yang empuk. Belum selangkah dia mendekati tempat itu, matanya menangkap sebuah foto kecil yang dibingkai dengan bingai mewah dari emas, penuh dengan ukiran tumbuhan.

Levi menghampiri benda itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Seorang wanita berambut merah dikucir dua sederhana terpampang di foto tersebut. Jauh dari wajah Levi yang datar, wanita itu berwajah sangat ceria. Dia tertawa bahagia dengan latar belakang menara Tokyo yang menjulang tinggi.

" Kau berubah 180º saat mengingat dia, Rivaille"

Levi mendelik tajam dari ujung matanya tanpa berbalik. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil bingkai itu dan memilih mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

" Jujur saja Rivaille, kau memang sangat tersakiti melihat wanita itu meninggal karena kehadiran gadis kurang ajar itu? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau habisi saja?"

Orang yang bersuara mendekat ke arah Levi. Suara jejak sepatunya mengisi kekosongan ruang luas ini. Levi mendesis geram padanya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

" Diam kau jalang. Kenapa ayahku menginginkan jalang sepertimu menjadi tunanganku hah?" Geram Levi.

Sebuah suara wanita menggema di ruangan itu. Dia tertawa sadis dan berhenti.

" Oh ya...kulihat kau mendekat dengan seorang bocah baru iyakan? Bocah yang memiliki mata lebih indah dariku ini hmm...?"

Wanita itu mendekati Levi dan menarik ujung jas merahnya nakal. Dia melirik ke Levi berulang kali sedangkan Levi hanya memasang wajah datar bahkan menatapi wanita itu tajam.

" Jangan menyentuhku jalang". Ancam Levi.

Dia menarik jari wanita itu dan mematahkan ujungnya tanpa ampun. Terdengar bunyi tulang patah yang nyaring. Membuat wanita itu berteriak histeris dan menjauhkan jarinya yang menggantung ke arah yang salah. Ujungnya membiru hebat dan mengirimkan darah beku.

Wanita itu menatap nyalang Levi yang memasang wajah datar.

" BERANI-BERANINYA KAU RIVAILLE! AKU TUNANGANMU!" Teriak wanita itu histeris.

" Kau tidak akan pernah jadi tunanganku, pelacur. Kau hanya rencana sedangkan aku pemegang keputusan dan ku beritahu jalang... Setidaknya bocah kurang ajar itu lebih baik dari nafas pelacurmu. Pergi atau yang kupatahkan sekarang adalah lehermu". Jelas Levi dingin.

Wanita dengan rambut coklat muda sebahu itu menangis histeris. Dia berlari kecewa dari ruangan mewah itu dengan gaya yang aneh sembari memegang ujung jarinya yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Levi.

Levi menatap tajam pintu depan ruangannya karena mendengar sebuah tawa histeris yang nyaring dan tepuk tangan darisana.

" Keluar kalian, Farlan dan kau juga. Hentikan tawamu mata empat"

Hanji dan Farlan keluar dari bayang-bayang. Farlan terkekeh sambil bertepuk tangan sedangkan Hanji tertawa-tawa seperti orang kesetanan.

" Wah..wahh..wahh..hebat sekali kau Rivaille! Bisa mematahkan hati Petra Rall dengan cara semenarik itu. Aku kagum kawan" ucap Farlan.

Hanji menepuk bahu Farlan kuat. " Hei! Jangan patahkan hatinya...dia cuma punya satu. Patahkan saja tulangnya! Dia punya lebih dari 200 buah! HAHAHAHA!"

Farlan meringis sakit tapi dia tetap ikut tertawa karena ucapan Hanji memang ada benarnya juga. Levi duduk di atas meja mengkilap itu dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya. Dia menatapi tajam Farlan dan Hanji yang masih tertawa.

"Diamlah kalian berdua dan kalian membuat ruanganku kotor."

Farlan dan Hanji terdiam. Mereka menatap tempat berdiri masing-masing dan menemukan beberapa debu hitam disekitar mereka. Menumpuk di dekat sepatu hitam mereka. Hanji berdehem keras dan bersiul sembari memasukkan tangannya ke jubah laboratoriumnya.

" Bersihkan atau kaki kalian bernasib sama dengan jari Petra". Ancam Levi.

Hanji mengerang tidak suka dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

" Rivaille...Kenapa tadi kau membela Eren saat berdebat dengan Petra hmm!?" Ucap Hanji menggoda.

Farlan berusaha menahan tawa dan berdehem melihat Levi yang menrengutkan dahi kuat. Matanya menatap tajam Hanji yang berusaha menjebaknya.

" Jadi nama bocah kurang ajar itu Eren? Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari makhluk bergincu tebal tadi. Dia menyebalkan" Jawab Levi datar.

Hanji memasang wajah tidak percaya dan berteriak.

" HEH!? JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMANGGIL EREN DENGAN PANGGILAN APA JIKA KAU SENDIRI TIDAK TAHU NAMANYA?" Teriak Hanji histeris.

" Bocah, sialan, keparat". Jawab Levi santai. " Dan...Jaeger"

Farlan menepuk bahu Hanji. " Dia dari Jerman bukan? Jauh sekali dia pindah..."

Hanji mengangguk mengiyakan. " Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap salah satu Negara Eropa itu Rivaille? Apakah kau punya hubungan baik dengan kepolisian disana!?"

" Bodoh". Maki Levi. " Sangat baik mata empat...sampai aku dijadikan daftar teroris di negeri itu. Sama-sama menyusahkan seperti bocah kurang ajar itu"

Farlan dan Hanji sama-sama tertawa. Teman pendek mereka ini sudah banyak terkenal di negera Eropa sebagai berandalan paling dicari yang sedikitnya 4 negara Eropa dan menjadi buronan di Jepang sendiri.

"Oh ya Rivaille ..." Panggil Hanji. "Soal Maria Highschool"

Levi menarik pandangannya pada Hanji yang menyeringai lebar. Farlan hanya menarik sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban dan penjelasan selengkapnya dari Hanji.

" Senjata itu sudah siap...hehehehe". Ucap Hanji. Dia menyeringai lebar seperti setan dan menampilkan seluruh deretan giginya. Hanji berputar-putar girang di tempatnya sambil tertawa.

" Jika saat aku ke tempatmu, aku kembali mencium asap sianida maka kujamin wajahmu ketenggelamkan dalam asam sulfat tinggi sampai mendidih". Ucap Levi dingin.

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Levi dan Farlan menatapnya heran. Dia berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa luar biasa. Levi yang sudah down semakin down melihat Hanji. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya kuat.

 _ **TAKKKK!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAA"

Hanji beteriak histeris saat sebuah patung kecil terlempar mulus ke jidatnya dan membuat dahinya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Merembes hingga membasahi jubah putihnya.

Levi turun dari meja dan melaluinya santai.

" Farlan...kita kesana sekarang"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bunyi dentingan alat makan memenuhi sebuah dapur bergaya modern yang sederhana itu. Eren melahap makan malamnya dengan rakus. Dia menghabiskan dua piring penuh sebuah sup dan sushi yang tersedia di meja makan.

" Kau dari Inggris tapi sushi buatanmu melebihi buatan restoran Jepang sekalipun Armin!" Puji Eren bahagia.

Dia memberikan duu jempol pada Armin yang tengah membersihkan piring bekas makan malamnya. Mikasa belum pulang juga sehingga membuat dua pemuda imut yang tinggal di rumahnya harus membuat makan malam sendiri.

Untung saja Armin bisa memasak sehingga mereka tidak perlu makan diluar.

Armin tersipu dengan pujian Eren. " Ya...kau terlalu berlebihan Eren! Aku hanya mengikuti resep yang kutonton di Televisi tadi..bahkan ini pertama kalinya kau tahu!"

Eren tertawa. " HAHA tapi ini berhasil! Kenapa kau tidak buat restoran saja saat kau besar nanti?"

Armin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lembut. " Tidak Eren...aku lebih menyukai menjadi fotografer suatu hari nanti. Aku akan sangat menikmati rumput hijau yang segar, sungai jernih yang mengalir deras, hutan hujan tropis yang menghampar luas dan, bumi yang seakan tersenyum. Sejak dulu aku sangat suka mengabadikan semuanya dalam foto hasilku sendiri"

Eren mengelap setetes kecap sushi di ujung bibirnya dan meminum air lemon cepat. Saat dia menegak, Armin dapat melihat sebuah luka biru yang tercetak jelas di sisi kanan leher Eren. Sesaat setelah mereka pulang, Eren merengek agar lukanya disembuhkan.

Armin berusaha menanyai Eren tentang luka itu. Padahal saat Eren ditendang Levi, luka itu tidak ada tetapi saat Levi membawanya ke UKS. Luka itu tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu saja.

Tetapi Eren tetap bungkam dan lebih memilih untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Dia selalu menghindar saat ditanyai itu dan membuat Armin menyerah dengan sendirinya.

Armin menarik sebuah kursi di dekat Eren dan duduk disana. Dia merebahkan kepalanya ke meja makan dan menatap Eren lelah. Sedangkan Eren masih menyentuh luka-lukanya, memastikan lukanya tidak terasa terlalu sakit lagi.

" Armin..." Panggil Eren tiba-tiba. " Aku rasa aku tidak ingin sekolah lagi disana"

Armin menangkat sebelah alisnya. " Tidak Eren...absen kita tetap jalan. Jadi jangan sekali-kali berpikiran membolos. Bila kau lelah, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu".

Eren mengacak-ngacak rambut mahoganinya. " Bagaimana denganmu?"

" Tenang saja..." Jawab Armin. " Aku akan menunggu Mikasa pulang sambil membaca novelku. Kau yang paling lelah Eren...beristirahatlah agar esok kita bisa lebih kuat".

Eren berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

" Ya...kuat" desah Eren lelah.

Eren membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang hijaunya. Dia memeluk bantalnya geram dan mengerang. Eren menutup wajahnya dengan lengan putihnya dan menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Levi di UKS memenuhi pikirannya. Pemuda kurang tinggi yang beringas dengan wajah tampan dan tatapan setajam elang yang berhasil membuat Eren bingung sendiri.

Dia menarik sebuah foto di bawah bantalnya. Foto ibunya.

Eren memeluk foto itu kuat dan berceloteh tentang sekolahnya dan Levi sampai tertidur sendiri. Dia menutup matanya lelah dan mengerangkan nama seseorang yang seharusnya dia benci sejak awal.

"Levi ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _"Levi ..."_

Levi tersentak. Dia tidak pernah salah dengar. Telinganya menangkap suara yang cukup familiar memangil namanya dan dia yakin akan hal itu.

Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan ingin sekali beristirahat di apartemennya tapi terkutuklah ayahnya! Iphone mahalnya berdering dan nama ayahnya tertera jelas disana. Mau tidak mau mengangkatnya.

Levi sangat membenci jika harus berhadapan dengan orangtuanya terutama ayahnya. Biarpun dia badung tapi perintah ayahnya adalah hal yang absolut untuk dipatuhi karena...

Dialah satu-satunya orang tuanya yang masih hidup dan ibunya sangat mencintai laki-laki tua itu biarpun hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping karena ayahnya yang kurang ajar dan tidak beradab. Levi badung karena ayahnya. Dia sudah belajar dari sumber yang paling akurat tentang kekurang ajaran.

Levi memijit keningnya kesal. Dia memacu mobil Ferrari hitam mengkilatnya cepat tanpa ampun. Pikirannya sangat pusing sekarang.

Levi memegangi setir geram. Matanya menatap tajam jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai dan terang. Dia sangat benci keributan dan suasana kota membuat mood-nya semakin buruk. Ferrari itu berhenti saat lampu jalan berwarna merah menyala.

Dia membanting tubuhnya ke jok mobil lelah. Wajahnya ia tutup sendiri dengan lengan kokohnya yang masih dibalut seragam putih bersih. Levi mengerang lelah. Rambutnya basah akan peluh.

 _"Levi ..."_

Dahi Levi merengut kuat dan alisnya menukik tajam.

Siapa keparat sialan yang memanggil namanya!?

Dia menggeram kuat dan membuka kaca mobil paksa dengan marah. Kepalanya menyembul keluar dengan sorot mata membunuh kepada siapapun diluar. Tangannya ikut keluar sambil memukul pintu geram.

Para pengguna jalan lain tersentak saat menyadari bahwa yang di dalam mobil mewah itu adalah Levi. Ketua geng paling ditakuti di Tokyo dan buronan paling dicari di Jepang. Mereka bergerak gelisah di kendaraan masing-masing dan membisikkan namanya takut.

Para pejalan kaki mempercepat langkahnya karena ketakutan dan panik kalau tiba-tiba Levi menabrak mereka semua dengan brutal.

Mata hitam tajam milik Levi mengkilat. Dia memang mendengar semua orang membisikkan namanya tapi diselingi nada takut. Bukan panggilan tadi yang begitu jernih dan murni. Dia kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan menutup jendela pusing.

Levi kembali memijit keningnya dan memacu mobilnya cepat saat lampu berwarna hijau. Membuat para pengguna jalan lain berteriak kaget dan mengumpat karena perbuatannya yang tidak tahu di sopan.

Dia tidak peduli lagi. Levi terus-menerus mengumpat selama perjalanan dan umpatannya semakin kasar dan nyaring saat memasuki halam depan mansion besar bergaya Prancis yang kental.

Levi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah Intercom otomatis bersuara perempuan lembut. Suara ibunya.

Levi mengumpat di dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki tua itu memancingnya dengan memasang suara ibunya di intercom? Levi sangat ingin sekali membunuh dan membuang mayat ayahnya di tempat pembakaran sampah.

 _"Bonjour! Dengan kediaman keluarga Ackerman. Ini siapa?"_

Levi menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela dan mendekat pada Intercom. " Bilang pada laki-laki tua itu kalau putranya tiba"

Intercom itu berdering seperti bel sekolah tiga kali dan kembali bersuara. _"Selamat datang Tuan muda Levi Ackerman! Kami menyambutmu!"_

Levi mendecih dan memacu mobilnya saat gerbang utama dari emas itu terbuka lebar. Ferrari mewah itu memasuki teras depan mewah dengan interior Prancis kuno yang bertebaram dimana-mana.

" Bagus sekali". Ejek Levi " Kalian saja membuangku keluarga keparat. Menyambutku? Aku akan tertawa mendengar kata-kata basi itu"

Kakinya menginjak pedal rem kuat dan membuat mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti. Tepat di depan pintu berdaun pintu dua dari emas dengan ukiran lambang khas keluarga Ackerman. Elang gunung yang mengepakkan sayapnya di atas air dan kuda berbaju zirah yang berlari dengan dua pedang dicengkeram oleh burung merak yang melingkar menjadi sebuah lingkaran.

Levi membuka pintu mobil Ferrarinya dan keluar darisana. Sepatu hitamnya menjejak lantai marmer hitam yang mengkilap karena pantulan dari lampu-lampu yang bergantung tepat di atas kepala Levi.

Dia menyampirkan jas merah marunnya di salah satu pundaknya yang kokoh. Tangannya memasukkan kunci hitam ke dalam saku celananya dan memasuki mansion mewah itu dengan pandangan datar.

Suara kaki Levi yang tegap menggema di koridor mewah penuh lukisan indah itu. Levi berhenti tepat di salah satu lukisan besar di dindingnya. Dia menatapi lukisan itu tajam. Betapa masa kecilnya yang berwarna.

Levi kecil yang tampan dengan tatapan sama tajamnya seperti sekarang berdiri tegap dengan yukata hitam membalut tubuhnya yang dipeluk kuat seorang wanita manis. Wanita yang mempunyai senyum sehangat mentari.

Rambut merahnya dikuncir dua imut dengan kimono merah mewah menutupi tubuh indahnya. Mata biru langitnya bersinar seperti cahaya yang menerangi mereka. Kembang api bertebaran di langit malan lukisan. Dengan latar belakang jembatan dan menara Tokyo. Pohon sakura yang mekar menjadi penambah suasana bahagia lukisan itu.

Levi mendecih. Kenangan itu tidak akan terulang kembali. Wanita itu telah pergi bersama hatinya dan cahaya hidupnya. Yang tersisa dalam tubuh Levi hanyalah kebencian dan casing jiwa gelap yang kosong tanpa cahaya.

"Levi?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuyarkan pikiran Levi. Dia menatap tajam wanita paruhbaya dengan rambut hitam dan wajah asia yang kental berdiri memakai gaun coklat yang tidak terlalu mewah. Mata hitamnya memandangi Levi lembut.

Levi tidak akan terpengaruh, sebaik apapun wanita itu terhadapnya. Dia tahu wanita tua itu hanya berpura-pura lembut demi membuatnya senang. Levi memandanginya dengan wajah datar.

" Apakah itu kau Levi? Ibu rindu denganmu..."

Ibu kepalanya! Levi mendecih singkat padanya. Dia bukan ibunya. Dia hanyalah kekasih gelap ayahnya yang diangkat menjadi istri dan memaksa Levi mengakuinya.

"Cih! Menjauhlah wanita tua. Apa urusan kalian? Cepatlah atau aku akan segera pergi darisini"

Ekspresi wanita itu mengeras. Dia memaksakan tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan lainnya yang tidak jauh.

Levi ikut memasuki ruangan itu dan hatinya semakin dongkol melihat dua orang lainnya duduk di meja makan yang cukup panjang disana. Meja mewah dengan makanan penuh. Kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Levi.

Ayahnya yang terlihat berkuasa dan seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam pendek sebahu bersyal merah. Gadis itu memukul meja makan kuat hingga membuat piring-piring berbunyi.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mikasa?" Tanya Levi datar.

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi yang membludak dalam dirinya.

" Apa urusanmu menanyakan keadaanku, kau brengsek!? Seharusnya kau menanyakan perbuatanmu siang tadi! Apa-apaan maksudmu membakar Maria's Highschool hah!? KAU GILA, KEPARAT!" Teriak Mikasa.

"Mikasa ... Kendalikan dirimu putriku!" Panggil wanita tua itu lembut. "Kau tidak bisa berkata kasar pada kakakmu .."

Mikasa mengambil sebuah pisau daging dengan emosi brutal dan melemparnya kuat pada Levi. Levi menghindar dengan mudah hanya dengan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit tanpa perlu perlawanan. Dan pisau daging itu menancap di dinding setelah membelah dua sebuah patung baju Zirah sampai tercecer.

Wanita tua itu berdiri emosi dan menggebrak meja kasar. " MIKASA! BERHENTILAH BERUSAHA MELUKAI KAKAKMU!"

Mikasa menghempaska tubuhnya pada kursi makan setelah menggebrak meja dengan kakinya. " Kakakku darimana!? Dia saja bukan anak ibu!"

Wanita itu melotot pada Mikasa. " Berhenti mengatai kakakmu Mikasa! Dimana semua sopan santunmu!?"

" Tidak apa wanita tua." Suara Levi menggema memecah pertengkaran dua perempuan itu. " Biarkan saja dia"

Mikasa berdiri menatap Levi membunuh dan menggebrak piring makanannya. " IBU LIHAT SENDIRI! DIA BAHKAN MEMANGGIL IBU WANIT TUA! DASAR KEPARAT BRENGSEK!"

Levi hanya menatap Mikasa datar tanpa melawan atau membalas semua perkataan Mikasa. Padahal dia sangat membenci dikatai seperti itu dan bisa membunuh langsung orang yang mengatainya tapi untuk Mikasa ... itu berbeda.

Janji Ibunya membuatnya tidak bisa melawan sedikitpun semua perbuatan Mikasa pada dirinya.

"Levi sayangku ... Levi putraku yang kuat..Berjanjilah pada ibu, nak. Apapun yang Mikasa lakukan ... jangan dibalas. Bahkan kau harus melindunginya Levi sayangku karena untuk alasan apapun juga ... Mikasa adalah adikmu. Jadi kakak yang baik . Dia membutuhkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah pada ibu, nak "

Kata-kata ibunya sebelum meninggal terngiang di dalam pikiran Levi. Dia hanya menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah datar tanpa bersalah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding santai.

" Mikasa..." Panggil ayahnya. " Duduk"

Mikasa menggeram emosi dan duduk di kursinya dengan setengah hati. Ayahnya memandangi Levi dengan tatapan sama seperti milik Levi.

" Levi...selamat datang di rumah". Ucap Ayahnya datar.

Levi mendecih dan tersenyum mengejek yang sangat kentara.

" Rumah...ya rumah". Ejek Levi. " Ke intinya saja pak tua. Apa maumu?"

Mikasa menahan tangannya untuk melempar garpu mahal menusuk lidah Levi. Dia hanya memandangi Levi tajam dan mengenggam alat makannya kuat seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan alat itu. Ibunya memegangi tangan Mikasa lembut.

Ayahnya menatapi Levi dengan wajah datar.

" Ku dengar kau mematahkan jari tunangamu, Petra? Kau membutuhkan jari itu untuk hari pernikahan kalian Levi"

Levi mendecih. " Cih..ternyata jalang sialan itu. Ku beritahu pak tua. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi sedikitpun menyentuh apalagi mengucapkan janji pernikahan padanya" .

Ayahnya mendesah lelah. " Tapi kalian perlu menikah Levi... demi nama baik keluarga kita dan perusahaan Ackerman. Apa yang dikatakan ibumu? Apakah Isabel mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap seperti ini pada ayah dan takdirmu?"

Pandangan ibu Mikasa mengeras mendengar nama Isabel dan Levi yang menggertakkan giginya emosi. Dia menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu secepatnya.

 _ **SYATTTTTT!**_

" AYAH!" Teriak Mikasa geram.

Levi melempar sebuah pisau bermata dua dan menancap tepat di samping telinga ayahnya. Tapi tidak melukainya. Mikasa menggebrak mejanya emosi dan menggeram bagaikan singa.

" Pria tua". Ancam Levi dengan tatapan tajam. " Kau tidak akan pernah punya hak untuk menyebutkan nama ibuku, keparat. Kau terlalu kotor untuk menyebut namanya yang suci, sialan"

Levi segera berlalu dari ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi. Mood-nya begitu hancur hari ini. Dia memacu mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan mansion mewah itu tanpa memikirkan resiko akibat perbuatannya.

Levi mengambil Iphone-nya kasar dan memencet beberapa nomor disana.

" Farlan, Irvin, Hanji. Ke tempat biasa. Sekarang"

Sambungannya terputus dengan cepat dan dia memacu mobil mewahnya menembus malan yang panjang di kota Tokyo.

Mikasa berdiri dengan pandangan datar dan segera mengambil tas-nya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Ibunya kaget dan berteriak.

" MIKASA! KAU INGIN KEMANA PUTRIKU!?"

Mikasa berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jalan. "Pulang ... bersama Eren dan Armin. Itu lebih baik dari tempat terkutuk ini".

Ibunya berusaha mengejarnya tapi Mikasa sudah berlari meninggalkan mansion itu cepat tanpa menoleh. Ibunya terduduk putus asa di tengah-tengah mansion sambil menangis histeris layaknya anak kecil.

" Kenapa pernikahanku begitu rapuh!?"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

SAYA MEMINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA! SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD NELANTARIN IN FICT...TAPI KELIHATANNYA READERS KEBANYAKAN TIDAK MENDUKUNG NE...

TAPI SAYA MOHON...READERS SADAR SENDIRI SAJA YA... SAYA NGGAK MINTA LEBIH... *^*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND MATURE CONTENTS

CAST :

ALL SNK CHARACTER

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

* * *

Mikasa terus berlari. Menembus jalanan malam yang telah basah oleh air hujan. Kaki jenjangnya setia melangkah cepat. Bukan untuk menghindari hujan tapi menyembuhkan rasa kecewa yang tertanam di hatinya.

Gadis asia itu menghentikan langkahnya di halte bus.

Biasanya Tokyo akan tetap ramai biarpun hari sudah malam tapi alam berkata lain. Titik-titik air langit murni berjatuhan satu per satu, membasahi tubuh bumi, menciptakan hawa dingin di kota Tokyo, membuat warganya meringkuk di dalam rumah bersama keluarga mereka demi menghangatkan badan.

Mikasa terisak dalam derasnya hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Rambut hitam legamnya menutup wajahnya yang begitu kesakitan. Air mata yang tulus mengalir bersamaan dengan semua rasa di hatinya.

" HUWAAAAAAA! HUWAAAAAAA! KENAPA!? KENAPA INI SEMUA TERJADI!?"

Teriakan yang begitu menyayat hati semua orang mengalir dari mulut Mikasa. Mengisi kekosongan Tokyo bersama dengan suara alam. Teriakan yang begitu pilu dan menyayat nurani siapapun.

Mikasa terus menangis tanpa henti. Air matanya tak dapat lagi terbendung dan jatuh bersama air hujan. Membasahi tubuhnya yang ringkih dan hatinya yang serapuh kaca. Mengirimkan sinyal kesakitan kepada semua orang.

Gadis itu terduduk di pinggir jalan, meremas seragamnya dengan hati yang hancur dan pikiran yang buram. Tubuhnya bergetar dingin dan sakit.

" M-mamah..." isak Mikasa. " A-apakah mamah..hiks..Kakak L-levi..HUWAAA!"

Dia memegangi dadanya yang menyempit sakit hati.

" A−apa y-yang sudah kulakukan..hiks..a-apa..hiks.." isak Mikasa.

Dia memeluk tubuhnya dalam dingin. " A-apa salahnya..? Hiks..a-apa salahnya jika aku berharap keluargaku b-bahagia hikss... k-kenapa ini semua harus terjadi..hiks..?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya.

Nafasnya pendek dan cepat. Peluh membanjiri tubuh cantik miliknya dengan begitu deras. Mata Emerald indahnya membulat sempurna dengan begitu indahnya.

Eren memegangi dadanya yang terasa sempit dengan detak jantung begitu cepat seolah-olah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan gugup ke seluruh arah tapi tidak ada menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Ini masih tetap kamar Eren. Tubuhnya masih utuh dan tidak ada apa-apa.

" Ibu?" Panggil Eren lirih.

Eren baru sadar bahwa dia telah tertidur dengan memegang foto ibunya. Dia segera memeluk foto itu posessif dan mengurucutkan bibir imut. Eren mengelus foto ibunya sayang dan mencium gambar wanita di foto ibu.

" Eren sayang ibu...Ibu baik-baik saja yah di surga? Eren akan selalu sayang ibu" ucap Eren lirih.

Eren masih tetap mempertahankan pose itu sampai dia teringat kenapa dia bangun tadi.

Dan segera ekspresinya berubah drastis. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan dahi berkerut kuat dan mata berkilat benci.

Eren mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal dan memukul-mukul ranjangnya.

" ARRGGGHHH! KENAPA SI KETUA KURCACI CEBOL ITU MUNCUL DI DALAM MIMPIKU!? SUDAH CEBOL BERINGAS LAGI!"

Ya...Eren mengingat mimpi nistanya.

Dia memimpikan bahwa Levi menendangnya sampai babak belur sehabis itu dengan tipikal sifatnya yang suka tergesa, dia mencium Eren ganas tanpa ampun. Memakan habis bibir plum lembut Eren dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang mencolok pada tubuhnya. Eren dengan jelas mengingat Levi menggeramkan namanya dengan PENUH NIKMAT!

APA-APAAN MIMPI ITU HAH!

Eren menggeram seperti singa PMS dan berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Mengutuk Levi dengan semua kutukan yang dia tahu. Dengan campuran bahasa Jerman, Inggris, dan Jepang. Membuat Eren seperti berteriak dengan bahasa alien.

Dan itu SANGAT berdampak pada teman pirangnya, Armin.

Armin yang menyerah menunggu Mikasa memilih untuk tidur dan dia terjatuh seperti koala mabuk daun. Berguling seperti tikar sampai kepalanya terbentur dengan ujung pintu yang tertawa nista.

Mata Armin langsung melotot luar biasa mendengar teriakan Eren menggema seperti teriakan gadis patah hati. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Armin berlari ke kamar Eren yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya dan mendobrak pintu seperti banteng datang bulan.

" MANA MALINGNYA EREN!? BIAR KUHAJAR DIA SAMPAI KOMAAAAA..."

 _Kriikk...krikkk..._

" A−a..." ucap Armin. " M-maaf. S-salah situasi t-ternyata..."

Armin sweetdrop dan merutuki mulutnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Eren melongo padanya sambil mencakari bantal miliknya.

Tapi yang membuat Armin sangat terkejut adalah Eren meneriakkan nama Levi dengan begitu nyaring. Membuatnya menjadi curiga. Bukannya Eren sangat membenci pria kejam itu? Kenapa Eren malah meneriakkan namanya?

Eren berdiri dan tertawa canggung. " AH! TIDAK ADA APA-APA ARMIN! HAHAHA..."

Armin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. " Eren. Jujurlah sekarang! Kenapa kau meneriakkan nama Levi!?"

Eren meneguk ludahnya berat. Apakah Armin benar-benar mendengar semuanya? T-termasssss...uk L-levi tadi!? Aduh! Eren mati kutu. Buktinya dia tertawa dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan semua topik dari Levi.

Eren tersentak sendiri saat melihat Armin sendirian. Biasanya ada Mikasa yang secepat kilat memeluknya sampai tulang rusuknya tertekan mungkin sedikit retak.

" Armin...dimana Mikasa? Kenapa aku tidak kunjung melihatnya?".

Armin merubah raut wajahnya yang kesal menjadi terkejut. Dia baru sadar. Mikasa masih belum pulang sama sekali padahal jam menunjukkan pukul...

" EREN! KITA TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH! INI SUDAH JAM 7!" Teriak Armin

" APA! KENAPA AKU BISA LENGAH! GYAAAA!"

Jadi pagi itu terjadilah keributan yang luar biasa di rumah Mikasa. Teriakan merdu Eren dan ancaman Armin dan suara beberapa benda terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Hah..hah..hah.. c-cepatlah Armin! K-kita tidak punya waktu banyak!" teriak Eren sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Armin.

Mereka berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di jalanan Shibuya yang ramai. Seharusnya Eren sudah memikirkan ini daritadi. Shibuya sangat ramai dan akan menjadi padat jika jam masuk kerja dan sekolah semakin dekat.

Eren dan Armin terdorong-dorong para pejalan kaki dan terhimpit. Armin yang fisiknya lemah hanya bisa mengikuti semua pergerakan Eren yang memimpin jalan dan berusaha menghindar dari kerumunan.

" Permisi! Maaf! Permisi tuan dan nyonya!" Teriak Eren.

Eren terus-terusan berteriak selama di jalan karena jika dia bicara, tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Suasana begitu padat hingga dia harus menguras habis suara di tenggorokannya agar bisa terdengar oleh orang-orang.

Jas merah marun mereka kumal karena sudah terlalu banyak terhimpit dan bersenggolan dengan orang banyak.

Sebenarnya tujuan mereka adalah kereta bawah tanah tapi bahkan di gerbangnya saja antrian sudah terlihat memanjang di tangga, membuat duo pemuda manis itu mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih jalan lain.

Armin memang kutu buku. Dia bahkan mau-maunya membaca peta Tokyo yang ruwet sampai melihatnya saja membuat Eren terserang anemia.

Armin tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Eren dan membuat mereka berhenti di tengah trotoar. Eren tentu saja kebingungan dengan sikapnya tetapi Armin mengeluarkan petanya yang selalu dia bawa di tas miliknya dan membacanya.

Mata Armin melihat-lihat peta itu dan mendesah putus asa.

" Eren.." panggil Armin. " Kurasa kita harus memutar jalan sejauh 1.5 km. Tidak ada jalan pintas lain"

Eren memasang raut wajah kecewa yang kentara tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melawan takdir. Memangnya dia mau cepat sampai dengan meloncati rumah penduduk!? Atau terbang!?

Eren membersihkan jasnya. Mata Emeraldnya membulat. Dan dia baru sadar bahwa dia sekolah dimana. Jas merah marun dengan lambang dua sayap dan dua pedang membuatnya mengingat orang itu. Orang yang sangat dibencinya.

" Armin! Kita tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti tadi! Aduh..! Aku juga baru ingat bahwa kita sekolah di sekolah berandalan. Untuk apa kita tepat waktu!?"

Armin menampar tangan Eren dan melotot padanya kentara. " Eren! Disiplin tetaplah disiplin! Kita tidak boleh ikut-ikutan badung seperti mereka..."

" Tapi Armin!" Rengek Eren. " Ada si ketua cebol itu! Grrrr...dia menyebalkan!"

" Kau mengataiku bocah?"

Armin dan Eren terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara dingin dan datar tiba-tiba menyembul di belakang mereka.

Eren berteriak dengan wajah horror saat menemukan Levi yang berdiri di belakangnya bersama mobil Ferrari hitam mewah. Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapi Eren lurus langsung ke matanya. Jas merah marunnya tergeletak di kap mobil tersebut.

Eren bergidik di tempatnya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya seperti orang tersedak ember.

" SSSEJAK KAPAN K-KAU DISITU CEBOL!?" Tunjuk Eren ke arahnya kesal.

Levi memukul kap mobilnya kuat dan mengernyitkan dahi kesal. Membuat Eren dan Armin tersentak. Alisnya menukik tajam dan memandangi Eren tajam tanpa ampun. Seolah-olah ingin mencincang Eren dengan tatapannya. Dan itu terbukti!

Eren merasa kakinya melemas, melihat pemuda kurang tinggi itu menatapinya terus menerus. Seolah-olah tatapan itu meng-nonaktifkan kerja sel tubuhnya dan membuatnya lemas seketika. Antara takut, gugup, dan benci.

" Sampai kapan kau belajar sopan santun, bocah? Apa perlu ku tembak otakmu? Aku membawa senjata api"

Levi dengan santai mengeluarkan senjata api pendek dari saku celananya dan mengerahkannya tepat ke wajah Eren yang melongo tidak percaya. Tangannya sangat gatal ingin menarik pelatuknya sekarang dan menghancurkan wajah Eren sampai tak bersisa.

Eren dan Armin panik di tempat. Armin menampar belakang kepala Eren dan Eren yang mencak-mencak seperti ibu hamil. Mereka benar-benar bertengkar hingga melupakan Levi yang berdiri menodongkan pistol dengan wajah datar.

 _ **DOORRR...!**_

 _ **DOORRRRR!**_

" ARRGGGHHH! DASAR CEBOL! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!" Teriak Eren ganas.

Levi menembakkan pistolnya bosan tetapi tidak mengenai Eren. Hanya 2 meter di sebelah kanan Eren. Itupun sudah cukup membuat jantungnya ingin lepas.

" Sudah puas bocah?" Tanya Levi dingin.

Dia melempar pistolnya ke kap mobil dan berjalan ke arah Eren. Armin mencengkeram tangan Eren makin kuat. Instingnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan sesuatu tidak baik selalu muncul jika Eren berurusan dengan Ketua di depan mereka ini.

Wajah tampan Levi bercahaya karena pantulan sinar mentari pagi. Mata hitam kecilnya menatap Eren dengan tatapan membunuh selagi dia mengelus-ngelus saku celananya.

Eren gemetar di tempat saat melihat Levi berjalan dengan cara yang sama sesaat sebelum dia menendang Eren kemarin.

" M-mau apa lagi kau L-levi!? M-menendangku!?" Tanya Eren gugup.

Levi hanya menganggap pertanyaan itu angin lalu. Dia malah merapikan rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Membuat wajah tegasnya terlihat makin tampan apalagi setelah itu dia menatap Eren.

Jantung Eren berdetak makin cepat tidak karuan. Ketua cebol di depannya ini membuatnya bingung setengah mati!

Dua buah motor hitam besar tiba-tiba muncul dari jalanan mendekati Levi. Levi mendelik tajam dari ujung matanya singkat dan mendecih tapi pandangannya tetap terpaku pada Eren. Entah kenapa dia merasa bocah ini sedikit berbeda pagi ini.

Dan dua motor itu berhenti. Farlan dan Irvin tersenyum. Mereka menyapa Levi.

" Hei Rivaille! Bagaimana pagimu!?" Tanya Farlan antusias.

Levi mengangguk singkat. Irvin bertemu pandang dengan Armin yang melihatnya bingung. Farlan yang menangkap arah pandangan Irvin menyenggol bahunya dan berbisik.

" Hei kawan. Kau−tertarik dengannya?" Bisik Farlan.

Irvin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Farlan dan tetap memandangi semua pergerakan Armin yang menurutnya sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki itu. Wajah yang ditekuk gugup, mata biru langit yang membulat dan peluh membasahi wajah malaikatnya.

Oh..rasanya pembuluh darah di hidung Irvin ingin pecah sekarang.

Eren yang berada disebelah Armin melotot pada Levi karena dia malah memainkan silet dari saku celananya. Levi yang merasa dia dipelototi dengan ganas oleh Eren, melakukan balasan. Alisnya menukik dengan tatapan setajam elang.

" Bocah, berhenti melototiku atau silet ini akan melayang menusuk bola matamu".

Bukan Eren namanya jika dia menyerah. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Membuat semua orang disana terperangah melihat kelakuannya. Terutama Levi. Tapi responnya hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam yang sama.

" Kau juga! Berhenti memainkan silet seperti itu!? Bagaimana itu mengenai salah satu dari kita sialan!?" Teriak Eren.

Dia menunjuk jarinya tepat di depan wajah Levi.

Levi mengernyit. Dia sangat tidak suka diperhatikan atau di atur. Levi sangat benci pengekangan dan perhatian dari orang-orang semacam Eren dan lainnya. Bagus di luar tapi busuk di dalam.

Silet di tangannya berhenti dimainkan.

" Ho bocah? Kenapa memangnya?" Remeh Levi.

Dia mengarahkan silet itu ke telapak tangannya dan menyayat dalam tangannya sendiri. Tidak ada raut kesakitan sama sekali di wajah Levi tetapi hanya ekspresi meremahkan yang tercetak.

Para pejalan kaki di tempat itu menyumpahi Levi dengan kelakuannya. Sedangkan Eren sendiri, dia berteriak panik. Padahal bukan tangannya yang terluka. Padahal dia menginginkan Levi untuk terluka seperti ini jadi cebol itu dapat merasakan penderitaan Eren.

Tapi entah kenapa, saat silet itu menyayat tangan putih Levi, Eren merasa semua ini salah dan dia harus menghentikannya sekarang!

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

" BERHENTI MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI, LEVI BODOH! BERHENTILAH!"

Levi tersentak atas kelakuan Eren.

Dia terdiam kaget melihat Eren yang menutup matanya panik dengan wajah marah. Silet penuh darahnya sendiri terlempar dua meter karena di lempar Eren sengaja.

Armin menutup mulutnya kaget. Farlan tertawa singkat dan bertepuk tangan sedangkan Irvin yang tersenyum bahagia tetapi matanya terus melirik khawatir pada Armin.

Keheningan tercpita akibat perbuatan itu. Levi bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada bocah kurang ajar di depannya. Antara kesal ataupun−b-berterima kasih?

Tetapi dia membuang jauh-jauh opsi kedua dan memilih yang pertama.

" Oi bocah bodoh. Buka matamu sialan". Titah Levi

Dia mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Eren yang berani melempar siletnya menjauh.

Eren masih takut membuka mata indahnya, takut-takut Levi akan menendangnya seperti kemarin lagi.

" Aku tidak akan menendangmu bocah bodoh. Buka matamu atau tanganmu kupatahkan"

Eren sebenarnya terkejut karena Levi dapat melihat isi pikirannya. Karena termakan rasa takut, Eren menuruti perintah Levi dan membuka mata cantiknya. Emerald yang bersinar gugup.

Levi mendecih remeh melihat Eren yang tunduk di bawah kuasanya. Ternyata bocah ini masih sama dengan lainnya. Eren membuka telapak tangannya yang mengepal sesaat setelah melempar silet Levi.

Dan Levi mengernyitkan dahi saat merasa sebuah cairan kental membasahi tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan Eren. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa Eren lebih menyakiti dirinya.

Bocah itu ternyata mengenggam tepat pada mata siletnya baru melemparnya. Itu jelas-jelas menciptakan luka yang besar. Lihatlah darah kental yang banyak mulai merembes keluar dari luka itu.

" Hei bocah." panggil Levi datar. " Kaulah yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri bodoh"

Armin yang panik di belakang Eren tidak bisa berkutik. Soalnya ada Levi yang masih setia mencengkeram tangan Eren.

Tiba-tiba saja perhatian mereka semua tercuri dengan teriakan melengking dari arah belakang. Dengan bunyi tembakan dan benda pecah belah yang dibanting kuat.

" ITU ANAK-ANAK SURVEY CORPS HIGHSCHOOL! TEMAN-TEMAN! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA. KITA BASMI SEMUANYA!"

" Sialan!" Umpat Farlan. " LEVI! ITU ANAK-ANAK MARIA! KURASA MEREKA INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM! PADAHAL SEMINGGU LAGI TENGGANG WAKTUNYA!"

Levi mendecih kesal dan mengambil kunci mobilnya cepat. Meninggalkan Eren dan Armin yang melongo tidak tahu.

" Farlan. Irvin. Lancarkan operasi Hanji. Mereka yang mengundang kematian, maka berikanlah kematian itu". Ucap Levi

Farlan dan Irvin menyiapkan motor hitam besarnya dan mengeluarkan katana panjang. Eren dan Armin berdiri tidak tahu dengan pandangan takut.

Levi baru menyadari hal itu dan memicing tajam ke arah Eren. Eren tersentak saat pandangan tajam Levi mengarah padanya dan membuang muka sambil memegangi tangannya.

" Jaeger. Kau− Masuk ke mobil" Tunjuk Levi.

Eren melotot tidak percaya. " UNTUK APA AKU BERSAMAMU CEBOL!? LEBIH BAIK AKU JALAN KAKI!"

Levi tersenyum remeh pada Eren. " Bila kau mau mati silakan bocah. Anak-anak Maria tidak akan memberi ampunan padamu. Turuti perintahku atau nyawamu melayang. Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Armin mendorong Eren. " TURUTI SAJA EREN! KAU TIDAK MAU MATI BUKAN!?"

Eren mengerang tidak suka. " TAPI ARMIN..."

" TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" balas Armin.

" Bocah. cepat". Panggil Levi.

Dia membuka pintu mobilnya kesal karena Eren lambat sekali.

Eren berlari ke arahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Levi segera menarik kerah jas Eren dan melemparnya ganas ke sebelah joknya. Membuat Eren berteriak kaget dan menghantam jendela mobil.

Levi menutup mobilnya kasar di saat sebuah peluru melayang tepat di samping kepalanya. Tangannya segera memasukkan kunci mobil dan memegang setir dengan tatapan tajam.

" Pasang sabuk pengamanmu bocah. Aku tidak akan segan-segan hari ini". Perintah Levi.

" MAKSUDMU A-APA!?" Teriak Eren marah dan takut.

Levi menggertakkan giginya kuat. " Turuti saja perintahku bocah!"

Eren memasang sabuk pengaman dengan menyumpah dan mengotori jok mobil dengan darah basah yang masih mengalir dengan deras dari tangannya. Levi meliriknya tajam dan menampar tangan Eren.

" AWWWW! APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU ITU!?"

Levi menggeram bagai singa. " Kau membuatku kesal bocah. Ggrrr.. rasakan akibatnya"

Ferrari hitam itu melaju bagaikan angin. Menabrak pembatas jalan sampai hancur dan membuat suasana kota Tokyo menjadi riuh. Ditambah motor-motor yang mengejar mobil mewah itu dengan ganas seperti anjing pemburu.

Eren menatap horror jalanan. Lebih tepatnya bagaimana mobil ini melaju di jalanan. Dia tidak pernah menaiki mobil secepat ini! Eren berpegangan pada jok mobil dan bernafas seperti orang melahirkan karena saking gugupnya.

Levi terus menabrak apapun yang di depannya tanpa mempedulikan siapa atau apa disana. Tangan kanannya meraih-raih laci di jok Eren dan mengambil senapan api berukurang sedang.

Mata Eren membulat horror.

" L-levi..itu u-untuk apa?" Tunjuk Eren ke arah senapan.

" Untuk menembaki kepala manusia". Jawab Levi datar.

Suara tembakan dari arah belakang dan teriakan semakin membuat suasanan menjadi tegang. Eren berteriak reflek saat seorang murid badung menggores kaca mobil di sebelahnya dengan pisau.

Levi mendecih dan menendang pintu di sebelah Eren dengan kakinya.

Eren semakin berteriak. Itu tindakan terbodoh yang pernah dia lihat!

" KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU CEBOL!? AAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Eren.

Levi mendecih kesal. Seharusnya bocsh berisik ini dia tinggal saja daripada menganggunya!

" Tutup telingamu bocah! Dan berhenti berteriak seperti pelacur" Geram Levi.

Dia menodongkan senapan itu dan...

 _ **DOORRR!**_

" ARRRGHHHH!"

Murid itu tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalanan dengan kepala yang bolong karena peluru Levi. Eren melotot pada adegan itu dan berkeringat dingin. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan saja.

Levi kembali menyetir dan berbelok tajam di tikungan. Pintunya masih terbuka dan membuat Eren terlempar keluar karena mereka berbelok seperti angin. Wajah Eren menghadap 2 cm ke jalanan padahal mobil masih melaju.

" LEVI! LEVI! LEVI KEPARAT! ANGKAT! ANGKAT AKU SIALAN! ANGKAT AKU CEBOOOLLL!" Teriak Eren histeris.

Jika saja dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman maka wajahnya akan rata seperti tanah karena tergilas jalanan berbatu. Peluru melayang di atas kepala Eren sedangkan sedikit lagi dia akan terguling keluar.

Dia menatap motor-motor di belakangnya dan kembali berteriak.

" ANGKAT AKU! MOTOR! KUMOHON ANGKAT AKU!"

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

" Bisa kau diam untuk sebentar bocah? Aku sedang konsentrasi idiot". Ucap Levi kesal.

Eren mengap-mengap dan panik di tempat. Levi menariknya secepat kilat dan menutup pintu otomatis tetapi bunyi motor masih beradu di luar sana. Mata Eren membulat horror melihat keadaan di belakang mobil dari spion.

MAMAH MIKASA YANG AGUNG! TOLONG EREN SEKARANG!

" LEVI! AWAS!" Tunjuk Eren histeris pada pedagang buah di depan mereka.

Levi berdecak kesal dan membelokkan mobilnya tajam menuju perumahan. Semua warga berteriak dan berlarian. Keadaan benar-benar kacau.

Levi mengendarai Ferrarinya dengan satu tangan. Dan satu tangan lainnya di arahkan menuju ke jendela untuk menembaki para siswa lain. Bunyi tembakan Levi dan tembakan para murid badung beradu di jalanan.

Eren meringkuk ketakutan dan menutup telinganya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetar dan dingin. Apalagi Armin yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka di jalanan tadi. Dia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya lebih beruntung.

Levi mendelik tajam dari ujung matanya ke arah Eren. Bocah ini ternyata benar-benar lemah. Jadi buat apa dia masuk ke Survey Coprs Highschool jika dia saja ketakutan seperti ini? Rasanya Levi ingin tertawa melihat Eren.

Eren tersentak saat sebuah pisau terlempar ke pangkuannya. Dia mendapati Levi memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terkenal itu.

" Bocah−lempar pisau itu ke arah murid yang diluar sana. Pastikan kau membelah kepala mereka". Ucap Levi dingin.

Eren memegangi pisau itu gemetar. Alisnya menukik tajam dan memandangi Levi dengan kesal. Emerald itu berkilat benci dan Levi dapat melihat itu. Dia tersenyum miring pada Eren.

" Kenapa bocah? Kau takut pengecut?" Ejek Levi.

Eren merasa terbakar dan menginginkan agar Levi saja yang dibunuh oleh murid-murid itu. Tangannya gatal untuk menusukkan pisau itu ke mulut Levi sekarang juga dan menghancurkan wajah tampannya.

" Akut tidak mau! Dan berhentilah menyebutku pengecut!". Jawab Eren marah.

Levi terkekeh remeh dan tiba-tiba saja laju mobil melambat. Dia menyeringai iblis kepada Eren yang mulai menatap horror jalanan dan panik.

" KENAPA KAU MELAMBATKAN MOBILNYA, PENDEK!? KAU MAU KITA MATI!?" Teriak Eren panik.

" Tadinya aku mau menendangmu keluar dan kembali memacu benda ini." Jawab Levi santai.

Eren menengok ke jendela dan mendapati para murid itu semakin dekat. Dia memukul-mukul jendela panik dan terdiam saat matanya menemukan Levi menatap dirinya datar.

Eren memandangi pisau itu sebentar.

" B-baiklah! A-aku akan melempar benda ini tapi... JALANKAN MOBILNYA KONTET!"

Levi memegangi setirnya dengan wajah meremehkan. " Terserah saja bocah."

Dia memacu mobilnya kembali tanpa ampun. Eren tenggelam dalan joknya dan menggengam kuat pisau perak di tangan kanannya gemetar. Dia kembali menendang pintu mobil di sebelah Eren kuat.

Peluru-peluru segera berbunyi dan pisau-pisau terlempar saat pintu itu terbuka. Eren melotot pada Levi.

" Apakah kau harus menendang pintunya cebol!? Kenapa tidak jendelanya saja sialan!? Kau memancing mereka untuk menggorok leherku Levi!". Jawab Eren kasar

Levi masih setia memacu Ferrari hitamnya. " Hei bocah. Bagaimana kau membelah kepala mereka dari jendela?"

Eren melotot pada Levi dengan ganasnya. " AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBELAH KEPALA MEREKA KAU CEBOL!"

Levi menatap Eren tajam dan mobilnya kembali melambat dengan kentara. Eren panik di tempat apalagi pintu mobil di sebelahnya masih terbuka.

" B-BAIKLAH! LAJUKAN MOBILNYA KAU SIALAN KEPARAT!". Teriak Eren panik.

Levi terkekeh. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu menyenangkan seperti ini. Eren begitu manis dan lucu untuk dikerjai. Dia mudah marah tapi juga mudah takut. Seperti anak anjing kecil yang naif.

Levi kembali melajukan mobilnya dan kali ini dia menatap semua pergerakan Eren. Eren memberanikan diri melesakkan kepalanya keluar dan melotot horror dengan mulut terbuka melihat anak-anak dengan tubuh besar dan senapan tajam mengejar mereka menggunakan motor besar.

Pikirannya blank takut.

" MAAF! AMBIL SAJA PISAU INI! GRATISSSSSS! GYAAA!"

Eren melempar pisau itu sembarang sambil berteriak imut dengan wajah takut ke jalanan dan mengenai salah satu murid. Levi terkekeh melihat kelakuan Eren.

Dia sudah muak bermain-main sekarang. Eren malah tidak membantunya menyelesaikan semua pengejarang kucing-kucingan ini. Levi tiba-tiba saja menghentikkan mobilnya di tengah jalan saat masyarakat berlarian.

Eren melotot horror pada Levi dan mencengkeram tangannya.

" KAU MAU MEMBUAT KITA MATI LEVI! CEPAT JALANKAN MOBILNYA!"

Levi mendesis dan menggeram. Eren tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Levi. Dia telah menyentuhnya.

Dia mengambil sebuah senapan perak panjang dari belakang mobil dan menyiapkannya. Eren hanya gugup sendiri saat Levi keluar dari mobil dengan beraninya.

" Aku akan mengurusimu setelah ini selesai bocah". Ucap Levi dingin.

Eren melesakkan kepalanya keluar demi melihat apa yang dilakukan Levi.

Levi berjalan dengan santainya ke arah para murid-murid badung itu dengan tatapan tajam yang kuat dan wajah datar. Dia membopong senapan perak itu ke bahunya yang tegap. Rambut hitamnya mengkilap karena cahaya matahari.

Dia berhenti 5 meter sebelum mereka. Para anak-anak Maria's Highschool tertawa melihatnya sendirian.

" ADA APA LEVI YANG KUAT DAN BERKUASA!? MENYERAH KEPADA KAMI!? HAHAHAHAHA!". Teriak remeh seseorang.

Semua siswa juga tertawa. Levi hanya memandangi mereka datar tanpa minat.

 _ **DOOORRRR!**_

" Sudah selesai bocah-bocah?". Tanya Levi.

Semua siswa menatap horror melihat seseorang siswa tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan kepala berlubang karena peluru perak berhasil menembus tengkoraknya.

" SERANG DIA!" teriak semua siswa.

Semua siswa berlari ke arahnya dengan ganas. Levi menodongkan senapannya santai dengan satu tangan.

 _ **DOORRRR!**_

 _ **DORRRR!**_

 _ **DOOOOOORRRR!**_

Eren menutup matanya takut melihat semua siswa terbantai habis oleh Levi seorang dengan satu senapan. Dia meringkuk di dalam jok mobil dan terisak ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan pembunuhan karena itu mengingatkannya kepada ibunya. Yang dibunuh.

Levi menendang sebuah mayat dengan santai. Semuanya habis terbantai tanpa sisa. Mengundang teriakan para warga.

Dia melangkah dengan tatapan datar ke arah mobilnya dan memukul pintu mobil Eren. Padahal dia rencananya ingin memberi bocah ini pelajaran tetapi saat melihat Eren benar-benar tidak berdaya dan meringkuk di jok mobil membuat dia membatalkan rencananya.

" Oi bocah...berhentilah menangis atau gantiannya kau yang kutembak". Ucap Levi datar.

Eren mengangkat kepalanya takut dan menunduk takut. Levi menutup kedua pintu mobilnya dan kembali memacu Ferrari itu.

" K-kita mau kemana?" Tanya Eren takut.

" Ke tempatku bocah. Keadaanmu begitu meyedihkan pengecut". Jawab Levi.

Eren terdiam dan mengikuti kemana Levi pergi sekarang. dia begitu takut untuk apapaun sekarang. Pikirannya syok atas apa yang terjadi dan lebih memilih untuk diam daripada kepalanya menjadi pusing lagi.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLAAAAAA...

SAYA BALIK NE XD ARIGATOU BUAT YAG SUDAH MENYEMPETIN ACA REVIEW FAV ATAU FOLLOW! SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH SEKALIIII XD

NEE... MINDA TO RnR? ^/^


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND MATURE CONTENTS

CAST:

ALL SNK CHARACTER

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

* * *

Armin berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Peluh membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Dia turun dari sebuah motor besar gemetar gugup. Jas merah marunnya kumal dan lecek.

Pemuda tinggi lainnya juga turun dari motor itu seraya melepas helm. Dan mata biru berwibawa miliknya memandangi Armin khawatir tapi dia tidak berani untuk menyentuh kulit tak berdosa itu.

Dia sadar dirinya hanyalah seorang malaikat hitam yang kehilangan sayapnya. Seorang manusia yang penuh dosa. Tapi entah apa maksud Tuhan sebenarnya, mendatangkan pemuda manis seperti Armin. Pemuda polos yang tak berdosa layaknya seorang malaikat yang baru lahir.

Mereka tiba di belakang sekolah yang damai. Dengan pohon-pohon yang rimbun.

Armin berjalan gugup seperti orang melihat setan.

Irvin terus mengekorinya tanpa ketahuan. Menjaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu dalam bahaya. Dia baru saja membuang katana-nya karena dia tahu pemuda itu terus-terusan menatap horror padanya jika dia membopong senjata tajam itu.

Irvin mengawasi seluruh pergerakan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dialah yang menyuruh Armin untuk berjalan menembus ke dalam taman ini. kaki tegapnya menjejak rerumputan segar yang terawat baik.

" A-apakah ini s-sudah cukup?"

Pertanyaan Armin menarik perhatiannya. Irvin melihat ke sekeliling. Dia rasa ini sudah cukup, mereka sudah masuk ke taman begitu dalam.

Irvin mengangguk dan segera pemuda itu duduk dengan semangat.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersentak saat melihat kelakuan Armin. Pemuda pirang yang satu ini mempunyai kelakuan yang unik. Di satu sisi dia merasa takut sedangkan satu sisi lain sangatlah manis.

Armin membersihkan semua debu di bajunya dan melirik ke arah Irvin. Dia tidak tahu pemuda gagah di depannya. Namanya saja tidak, bagaimana dia tahu tentangnya?

" Halo? Namamu siapa?" Tanya Armin.

" Aku?" Tunjuk Irvin pada dirinya sendiri.

Armin mengangguk mantap. Irvin berdehem singkat.

" Irvin. Irvin Smith...tapi kau bisa memanggilku Erwin" Jawab Irvin

Armin mengangguk.

" Erwin ya...". Ucap Armin lirih. " Dan Smith..Smith...Perasaan aku pernah dengar nama keluarga it−"

" Keluarga Royalti Smith Zeforurian. Keluarga kerajaan Romania" Sambung Irvin dengan pandangan datar.

Armin tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan Irvin. Matanya membulat sempurna. Keluarga Smith Zeforurian adalah keluarga kerajaan terhormat. Berarti...

" Engkau? Kau p-pangeran Mahkota Erwin Smith Zachary Zeforurian!?" Teriak Armin tidak percaya.

Irvin mendesah lelah. Ternyata pemuda itu tahu siapa dirinya. Dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jati diri yang sudah sangat lama dia buang dan kubur dalam-dalam dan memilih jati dirinya sebagai berandalan sekarang.

" Kau sudah tahu ternyata...kau siapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Irvin.

Armin gelisah di tempat. Di depannya ada pengeran mahkota!

Dia belum pernah berdekatan dengan keluarga kerajaan, palingan hanya kakeknya yang berhubungan dengan para Duke dan Putri Kerajaan Britania Raya. Jadi berhadapan langsung dengan Irvin membuatnya gugup.

" Jangan gugup..." Ucap Irvin. " Aku sudah membuang hal itu jauh-jauh. Hadapi aku sebagai seseorang yang telah menolongmu tadi. Jangan sebagai pangeran mahkota"

Armin mengangguk. " N-namaku Armin Arlert. S-salam kenal Irvin.."

Irvin ikut mendudukkan pantatnya di rerumputan. Dia mengangguk ke arah Armin. Sebenarnya dia tahu... Arlert adalah keluarga sebuah pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Inggris.

" Bagaimana keadaan kakekmu Armin?" Tanya Irvin lembut.

Armin tentu saja terkejut karena Irvin menanyakan kakeknya. Darimana dia tahu tentangnya? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Atau kenal dimana?

" Kakekku baik-baik saja...darimana kau tahu tentangnya?" Jawab Armin.

Irvin tersenyum lembut.

Armin tersipu saat wajah tampan penuh wibawa itu memandanginya dengan pandangan selembut matahari pagi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan agar tatapan itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya semerah tomat matang.

" A-aku..." Ucap Armin lirih. " Merindukan Eren..."

Armin memainkan ujung jas merah marunnya khawatir. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada teman bermata Emeraldnya. Sejak kecil, dua bersahabat itu tidak pernah terpisah. Biarpun Negara mereka berbeda tetapi komunikasi mereka masih lancar. Sehingga mereka tidak seperti terpisah.

Tetapi baru kali ini Armin merasa benar-benar terpisah. Komunikasi mereka terputus dan mereka tidak tahu tentang keadaan satu sama lain. Apalagi Eren dibawa oleh ketua pendek yang terkenal kejam itu!

" Jangan khawatir. Ku yakin Levi tidak akan membunuh temanmu. Mungkin sedikit mengerjai" Jawab Irvin.

Dia yakin teman kurang tingginya itu menjamin keselamatan Eren. Levi tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis sejak kedatangan Eren. Mana mau Levi memberi keselamatan gratis kepada bocah kurang ajar yang telah menghinanya?

Irvin rasanya ingin tertawa melihat takdir menampar Levi telak. Dia yakin teman yang punya masa lalu lebih kelam darinya itu akan berubah. Hati dinginnya sekarang dalam masa pertimbangan untuk mencair ataupun makin mengeras sekarang.

" Ya...kuharap begitu juga". Desah Armin lelah

Dia merebahkan kepalanya di rerumputan lelah tapi tetap mengedarkan pandangan pada Irvin yang membersihkan katana miliknya dari darah segar para murid siswa Maria's Highschool.

Mengingat pembunuhan yang terjadi di jalanan tadi, membuat Armin ingin pingsan. Armin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh taman.

" Irvin-san...untuk apa kita disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren merengut tidak suka di jok mobil Levi. Sesekali dia melirik pemuda bermata eleang di sebelahnya dan menyumpah dengan imut.

Levi yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan kesabarannya sejak kelakuan Eren di jalan yang tidak membantu kepalanya mendingin tetapi makin memanas menatap Eren sangat tajam.

Eren yang merasa hawa buruk, segera memandang ke sebelahnya dan menemukan Levi yang memandang sangat tajam sampai tulangnya melemas seperti agar-agar basi.

" A-APA-APAAN DENGAN TATAPAN ITU L-LEVI!?" Teriak Eren kesal.

Levi mendecih. " Diamlah bocah. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Jaeger? Kau ingin kutendang keluar? "

Eren kembali merengut dan menatap jalanan kesal. Dia mengacuhkan Levi yang menatapinya tajam. Urat kesabaran Levi putus sekarang. Bocah ini benar-benar minta dibunuh olehnya ternyata...

 _ **NYYIIIITTTTT...!**_

 _ **BRUUKKKK!**_

" Sudah puas bocah?". Tanya Levi dingin.

Eren mengerang sendiri. Dia menggosok dahinya yang membentur laci mobil di depannya kuat.

Mata Emerald itu memandang Levi dengan tatapan kesal dan bibir yang dikerucutkan tidak suka. Levi menginjak rem-nya sengaja dan menghentikan pergerakan mobil secepat kilat hingga membuat Eren terpental ke depan dan membentur laci mobil.

" KATANYA KAU INGIN MENYELAMATKANKU TAPI AKU MALAH TIDAK SELAMAT SAMA SEKALI BERADA DI DEKATMU KERDIL!" Jawab Eren kesal.

Perempatan amarah muncul di dahi Levi.

Kenapa dia mau-maunya bersama bocah ingusan yang kurang ajar ini!? Rasanya dia ingin sekali menggilas wajah Eren dengan mobil Ferrarinya sekarang. Tangan Levi mencengkeram setirnya geram. Urat kesabarannya selalu putus jika bersama Eren.

Mereka berada di sebuah gang yang sepi tapi terawat. Jadi tidak ada masalah jika Levi meng-rem mobilnya sembarang disini. Dan juga tidak masalah bagi Levi untuk membunuh Eren sekarang. Tangannya gatal untuk mengambil pisau di sakunya dan menusukkan-nya pada Eren yang menyumpah-nyumpah di sebelahnya.

" Bisakah sekali saja... kau Levi berkata lembut padaku!? Jika kau bersikap seperti itu mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan ini! Aku juga lelah selalu menyumpah dan marah-marah saat bersamamu Cebol! Aku kehabisan kata-kata kutukan penyihir!". Omel Eren.

Levi tersenyum mengejek. Memang Eren itu siapanya hingga dia harus bersikap lembut pada bocah kurang ajar di sebelahnya? Apakah dunia terbalik sekarang?

Eren terdiam dengan merengut menunggu reaksi Levi. Dia berharap Levi akan bersikap apalah...tetapi Eren harus menelan semua ekspetasinya bulat-bulat.

Pemuda bermata elang itu malah menatapinya makin tajam dengan hawa semakin buruk.

" Turun".

" Hah! Apa tadi!?" Tanya Eren tidak faham.

" Turun sebelum kau kubunuh bocah. Aku tidak akan main-main kali ini". Sambung Levi dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

Eren mengedarkan pandangan ke luar khawatir. Tempat yang mereka datangi sekarang sangat asing. Eren adalah orang yang terbilang baru di Jepang hingga dia tidak tahu menahu seluk beluk kota Tokyo sampai sedalam ini. Jadi meninggalkan mobil Levi adalah pilihan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

" Tidak mau!" Jawab Eren mantap.

Levi terkejut. " Hei bocah bodoh. Apakah kau benar-benar mau mati?"

Dia menatapi Eren dengan tatapan dingin tetapi mata Eren balik menatapnya dengan kilatan takut. Mata Emerald cantik itu bersinar takut dan khawatir.

" Kumohon Levi. Kau boleh membunuhku atau apapun tapi jangan meninggalkanku! Setidaknya antarkan aku ke tempat Armin. Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang Tokyo!" Pinta Eren.

Levi mendesah kesal. Bocah ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya campur aduk hingga dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Eren terus memasang Puppy Eyes yang imut di jok mobilnya.

Mata Emerald itu seolah-olah memerangkap Levi dalam pesonanya. Dan membuat pemuda itu dilanda kebingungan mendalam. Antara harus mengikuti insting membunuhnya atau hati kecilnya.

" Hentikan mata itu bocah". Geram Levi. " Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku"

Eren mendesah lega di jok dan menutup wajahnya lelah. Levi memijit keningnya pusing dan kembali memacu mobilnya.

Selama di jalan, Eren terus mengoceh. Bukan ocehan kutukan untuk Levi tapi ocehan sehari-hari Eren.

" Oh ya Levi. Kita mau kemana tadi?". Tanya Eren polos.

Pemuda tampan di sebelahnya menatap Eren tajam. " Kau tuli bocah? ku bilang apartemenku bodoh".

Raut wajah Eren kembali merengut kesal saat Levi menyebutnya tuli dan bodoh. Dia bukan seperti itu. Dan Eren kembali bungkam.

Mobil Ferrari itu memutar ke arah Apartemen mewah dengan halaman luas. Eren melesakkan kepalanya keluar dan terkagum melihat apartemen mewah di depannya. Apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu. Dilihat dari banyaknya mobil mewah terparkir di halamannya yang pemuh pohon itu.

Orang-orang dengan pakaian modis terlihat berlalu lalang.

Eren kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri memandang Levi yang sedang menyetir dengan wajah datar. Eren mengakui jika Levi sangat tampan apapun situasinya. Tulang wajah yang tegas, mata tajam yang menawan, rambut hitam belah tengah yang modis, kulit mulus seputih susu, benar- benar membuat Levi seperti Artis papan atas korea bahkan melebihi mereka.

" Singkirkan tatapan kotormu itu bocah atau aku akan menusuk matamu keluar dengan pisau tajamku". Ancam Levi.

Eren tersentak dan memilih melihat keluar jendela. Jujur...sekeras kepala Eren dia tetap akan merasa takut jika Levi sudah mengeluarkan ancaman padanya. Dan seperti sekarang dia ketakutan.

Mereka memasuki area parkiran yang tertata rapi. Dan Eren dapat melihat papan tulisan _First Class_ di tembok parkiran yang bercat krim. Dia membulatkan mata pada Levi yang sedang mencari tempat parkir kosong.

Levi ini apa hingga parkir di _First Class!?_

Mobil mereka berhenti. Ferrari hitam itu terparkir di tengah-tengah antara BMW dan Mercede benz hitam mengkilat. Levi melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya dan mematikan Ferrarinya.

Dia menatap Eren yang membulatkan mata. Dahinya mengernyit. Ada apa dengan bocah ini sekarang?

" Oi Jaeger. Turun". Titah Levi.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia segera turun dari Ferrari mewah itu bersama Levi.

Levi memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke saku jas miliknya dan berjalan di depan Eren. Mata tajamnya melirik Eren dari ujung mata. Bocah ini bertemu pandang dengan lirikan Levi dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya di depan Lift dan menekan tombol buka. Pikirannya sangat kalut hingga dia tidak memperhatikan Eren. Tapi insting Levi begitu kuat dan tidak sengaja telinganya menangkap gerakan kecil di belakangnya. Bukan gerakan Eren tapi lebih seperti gerakan menyergap.

Levi mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat keadaan Eren, matanya membulat terkejut.

Rautnya seketika mengeras dan amarahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia menggeram bagai singa.

" JAEGER! OI JAEGER! KAU KEMANA BOCAH!" Teriak Levi marah.

Eren tiba-tiba menghilang! Levi mengacuhkan pintu Lift yang terbuka dan berlari mencari Eren di seluruh parkiran. Bagaimana bocah sialan itu menghilang secepat hantu!?

Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu kesal. Eren yang seharusnya bersamanya di kamar apartemennya sekarang menghilang dan membuat seorang Levi marah. Jangan sampai pemuda itu mengamuk atau dia berubah menjadi seorang iblis psikopat yang ganas.

Sepatunya menginjak sebuah benda. Levi segera menarik benda itu dan rautnya benar-benar mengeras. Dia akan membantai habis-habisan orang itu. Sisi Iblisnya terbangun sekarang.

Levi kembali ke Ferrarinya dan memacunya seperti orang gila keluar dari apartemen mewah itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kalung perak dengan tatapan sangat tajam.

" Tenang Jaeger...Kau akan selamat dan..."

Levi mendecih.

" aku akan membunuhmu. Annie Leondheart"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" KABAR BURUUUUUKKKKK!"

Seorang siswa laki-laki dengan pakaian berandalan berlari panik di tengah lapangan sekolah. Membuat semua orang terkejut karena suaranya.

Dia berlari dengan wajah panik dan peluh membasahi tubuh hitam yang kokoh. Kakinya berlari gemetaran dengan situasi kacau. Hanji yang kebetulan lewat di koridor bawah dekat lapangan sambil membawa papan penelitian terkejut.

Dia hampir saja terpeleset dan berteriak senyaring sirine pemadam.

Pemuda itu menabrak Hanji dengan ganas. Para siswa di dekat mereka mengundurkan diri takut. Menabrak para murid File hitam sama dengan cari mati. Terutama Hanji Zoe− yang notebene-nya seorang ilmuwan sangat gila dan HyperAutisme.

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tiba-tiba terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berkepala plontos membulatkan mata panik dan gugup.

" Hei Connie Springer! Kenapa kau berlari seperti Titan kebelet buang hajat hah!?" Tanya Hanji.

" Anu− Itu...ngghh...itu Ma−Maria..!". Jawab Connie gagap karena saking gugupnya.

Hanji memegangi bahu Connie dengan ganas dan memelototi pemuda berkepala plontos itu seperti setan. Hawa gelap menguar dari tubuh Hanji dengan mata yang membulat layaknya malaikat penjaga Neraka.

" Connie Springer...katakan padaku dengan jelas!". Ancam Hanji.

Connie menahan nafas takut dan menjawab sangat nyaring karena takut pada tatapan Hanji yang seperti ingin memutilasi tubuhnya saat itu juga.

" ANAK-ANAK MARIA HIGHSCHOOL MENCULIK SALAH SATU MURID KITA DAN MENJADIKANNYA TUMBAL! MEREKA MEMASANG PERINGATAN DI TEMBOK SEKOLAH KITA!"

" APA!?" Teriak Hanji panik. " NYALAKAN PERINGATAN SEKARANG BOTAK!".

Connie segera berlari secepat kilat dengan panik ke atap sekolah gedung ketiga. Menabrak setiap siswa yang ada dan membunyikan alarm berwarna merah pekat.

Seluruh siswa segera berhamburan marah dan panik. Siapa keparat sialan yang berani-beraninya menyerang mereka!? Mereka berlarian dengan senjata tajam ke arah gerbang sekolah dan menemukan sapnduk besar dari darah dengan tulisan besar ancaman.

' _**SATU NYAWA DARI SURVEY CORPS HIGHSCHOOL, SATU KEHANCURAN BAGI KALIAN BEDEBAH BODOH!'**_

 _ **TERTANDA**_

 _ **A.L.H**_

" Cih! Sialan! Ternyata itu ulah Annie Leondhart keparat itu!" Teriak salah satu siswa.

Dan teriakan itu dibalas dengan teriakan emosi siswa lainnya sambil mengayunkan senjata tajam mereka gila-gilaan. Beberapa siswa menggeram dan mengutuk nama Annie Leondhart dan Maria Highschool.

" Hei semuanya!". Panggil seorang siswa dengan rambut dikuncir kuda. " Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang diculik?"

.

.

.

.

.

" Eren yang diculik"

Gelas kaca yang di pegang oleh Armin spontan terjatuh. Dan pecah berkeping-keping menjadi tak bersisa di rerumputan hijau berbatu.

Mata biru langit miliknya membulat penuh dengan kilat tidak percaya.

Armin menganga ke arah Irvin yang mengernyitkan dahi saat menerima telepon dari Hanji yang berteriak histeris dari ujung telepon. Hanji meneriakkan nama Eren terus menerus sambil berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila.

" E-eren...D−diculik?". Ucap Armin gagap.

Irvin merasa sangat iba dengan pemuda manis di depannya dan kembali berbicara dengan Hanji untuk memastikan berita itu bukan Hoax ataupun lelucon ilmuwan gila mata empat itu. Jika Levi sampai mendengar ini, dia yakin akan menemukan kepala Hanji tergantung di atas perapian milik Pemuda kurang tinggi itu.

" Hei Hanji...kau yakin dengan berita ini?". Tanya Irvin tegas.

" AKU YAKIN 100 % DENGAN INI ERWIN! AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI RIVAILLE DAN DIA BILANG EREN HILANG COEG!"

Irvin tersentak. " Hah!? Rivaille sudah tahu tentang ini!?"

" YA BODOH! DAN DIA MENYURUH SELURUH MURID FILE HITAM UNTUK MULAI EKSPEDISI KEPARAT! TITAN MANISKUU...HUWAAAA!"

Irvin mengernyitkan dahi bingung. " Ekspedisi apa Hanji!? Kita tidak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya..."

Hanji terdiam. Dan dia kembali mulai berbicara.

" Kurasa yang dimaksudnya adalah ekspedisi itu. Rivaille juga bilang bahwa biarkan dia yang mencari Eren karena musuh kita kali ini sama dengan yang menghajar murid file hitam sampai koma" Jawab Hanji dengan nada menyelidik.

Kali ini giliran Irvin yang membulatkan mata terkejut. Jangan bilang bahwa itu...

" Maksudmu Annie..Leondhart?" Tanya Irvin tidak percaya.

Hanji menghela nafas panjang. " Sayangnya iya Erwin. Kita harus mengulang ekspedisi itu. Maria Higschool mengeluarkan singa betina mereka yang sudah lama tertidur dan kali ini singa itu bangun. Kuharap macan kita mampu menghalaunya".

Irvin segera mematikan panggilan Hanji tanpa perpisahan. Dia menghampiri Armin dan menarik tangan pemuda itu pergi. Armin tersentak dan bergetar gugup karena tiba-tiba ditarik dengan Irvin yang berwajah sangat tidak bersahabat sekarang.

" E-ehh..kita mau k-kemana Irvin-san!?" Tanya Armin gugup.

Irvin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang lurus ke arah Armin yang membulatkan mata bingung.

" Ikuti saja aku Armin...aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban selanjutnya. Kurasa dia mengincarmu juga". Ucap Irvin.

" E−ehh..?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Levi memacu Ferrarinya seperti orang gila di jalanan Tokyo dan membuat para warga berteriak histeris. Anggota Military Police sudah berusaha menghentikannya dengan mengeluarkan tembakan peringatan tetapi tembakan itu dia anggap hanya sebatas mainan.

Amarahnya sudah berkumpul dalam tubuhnya dan tangannya sangat ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang. Jika saja gadis pirang itu berani melukai Eren sedikit saja maka dia akan memotong setiap senti dari dagingnya.

Levi sangat menepati tanggung jawabnya. Karena dia yang sudah membawa Eren maka keselamatan bocah itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Sebenarnya dia sangat bingung kenapa dia mau-maunya membawa bocah baru itu? Apa-apaan dengan otaknya yang sengklek sekarang!? Ingin rasanya dia menghentikan mobilnya dan merutuki sikap bodohnya tapi entah kenapa membayangkan Eren disakiti oleh musuh bebuyutannya itu membakar emosi miliknya.

Levi agak bingung harus mencari kemana sampai Email dari Hanji masuk ke Iphone mahalnya.

Dari: _Mata Empat gila_

 _Oi Levi! Aku memasang GPS pada tubuh Eren dan itu terhubung dengan Ipad milikku. Aku tidak dapat membukanya sekarang tapi kau dapat menghubungkan itu dengan GPS Ferrari milikmu. Sandinya adalah 94578AZH2M._

 _SEGERA TEMUKAN TITAN MANISKU RIVAILLE! KEKASIH MANISMU ITU MENUNGGU!_

Levi mengernyitkan dahi kuat dan menyumpah pada Hanji saat membaca tulisan terakhir.

Kekasih apanya!? Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah tertarik pada siapapun! Kepalamu Hanji Zoe jika dirinya mampu terpikat dengan bocah manis itu!

Dia hanya melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya dan segera menjauhkan bocah itu dari hidupnya setelah ini dan mungkin mempertimbangkan untuk membunuh Eren kali ini. Karena bocah itu luar biasa menyebalkannya!

Levi dengan setengah hati menyalakan GPS Ferrarinya dan memasukkan sandi milik Hanji. Segera sinyal terhubung.

Levi menatap tajam dan datar pada tempat dimana Eren disembunyikan. Sebuah simbol merah muncul di layar GPS Ferrarinya. Giginya bergemeletuk kuat. Dia sangat tidak suka jika masa lalunya dicampuri begitu jauh. Apalagi jika Eren masuk di dalamnya.

Dia menginjak pedal gas Ferrarinya sekuat tenaga dan melaju bagai kilat di jalanan Tokyo menuju sebuah gudang penyimpanan beras. Di sebelah sebuah gubuk kecil tua yang sangat Levi kenali dari dulu.

Tempat dimana ibunya melahirkan Levi. Di malam natal yang dingin tapi penuh kehangatan kasih ibunya yang mendekap tubuh mungil Levi kecil. Demi menghindari amukan ayahnya. Sebelum Levi dibawa lari oleh ibunya ke Paris.

" Tunggu saja Jaeger. Bertahanlah lebih lama disana bocah"

Levi memacu Ferrarinya ke arah perkampungan kecil yang nyaman. Kedatangan Levi begitu tiba-tiba dan brutal.

Para warga lokal sangat dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang meluncur bagai angin. Sontak mereka berteriak histeris seperti ada gempa bumi.

Levi menatap jalanan dengan pandangan datar dan tatapan dingin. Dia setia terus melihat GPS demi memastikan Eren tidak kemana-mana dan tujuannya tidak menjadi sia-sia. Levi mendecih tetapi tidak ingin berkata-kata. Mood-nya sudah terlanjur buruk dan bawaannya hanya ingin menggorok leher manusia sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Jadi ini yang merasa gosipkan sebagai kekasih Levi?"

Eren memandang amarah seorang wanita di depannya. Matanya berkilat benci dengan raut wajah mengeras. Tubuh ramping Eren terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu dengan tali tambang hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang disanggul. Poni panjangnya dibiarkan menutupi sebelah matanya yang tegas. Raut wajah wanita itu sudah memberitahu Eren bahwa dia sangat berbahaya.

Tangan wanita itu menarik dagu Eren paksa ke atas hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak. Eren mendecih dan mendengus kasar padanya tetapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

" Katakan padaku bocah manis...bagaimana sikap kekasihmu itu hah?" Sindir wanita itu.

" Dia bukan kekasihku! Dan aku adalah pemuda...dia menyebalkan!" Jawab Eren kesal. Kenapa semua orang selalu menyangkutpautkan mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih! Eren muak dengan semua ituuu!

" Hah bocah". Ejek wanita itu. " Kau tahu...seharusnya kau meminta tolong padanya karena aku akan membunuhmu sekarang"

" A-apa?"

Eren tersentak saat wanita itu mundur perlahan darinya dan memasang kuda-kuda berkelahi yang sangat kentara. Membuat Eren panik sekaligus khawatir, ditambah keadaan tempatnya yang cukup gelap dan pengap penuh dengan karung beras.

" A-APA YANG INGIN KAU LA− ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Darah segar mengalir deras dari mulut Eren yang terbatuk parah.

Mata Eren membulat terkejut dengan raut sangat tersakiti disaat kaki jenjang wanita pirang itu menendang perutnya begitu keras hingga kursinya bergerak 5 cm dari asal. Eren berusaha bernafas normal dengan darah mengalir tapi pukulan dan tendangan terus menerus melayang ke arahnya.

Eren mentutup matanya menahan sakit. Hidung dan mulutnya terus menerus mengalirkan darah segar dengan air mata berjatuhan semakin deras. Nafasnya tertekan dan wajah Eren memerah mencari oksigen.

Tendangan wanita pirang itu selalu menghalangi usahanya demi bernafas. Kursi kayu tempat dia disekap berderit dan bergerak brutal karena pergerakan wanita itu yang memukul dan menendang Eren.

 _ **BUUUGGGHHH!**_

 _ **BRAAKKKK!**_

 _ **BUUUGGHH!**_

" KU−KUMOHON..CHU−CHUKU..ARGGGHHH! T-TOLONG ARRGGHHH!"

Teriakan penuh kesakitan Eren terus menggema mengisi ruangan berukuran meter itu. Paru-parunya tertekan kuat.

Para murid laki-laki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa karena ternyata murid yang mereka culik sungguh sangat lemah seperti bayi.

Gadis pirang tadi menendang kursi kayu itu hingga Eren terbalik dengan keadaan masih terikat. Wajahnya begitu kacau dengan airmata, darah, dan memar dimana-mana. Eren bernafas tersengal-sengal seperti orang asma akut dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

Suaranya sudah terkuras habis hanya untuk berteriak meminta dihentikan dan tolong. Seragamnya penuh darah dan kumal. Kulit semulus bayinya dan wajah cantik Eren penuh luka memar yang memilukan.

Tapi dibalik kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang, ada satu nama yang sangat Eren harapkan sekarang. Persetan dengan sifat menyebalkannya−Eren bertumpu padanya sekarang. Mata emerald itu berbinar khawatir.

" L-levi..hiks..L-levi..kumohon..d-datanglah..hikss. Sakit..hiks..ittai..". Pinta Eren dengan sangat lirih.

Gadis pirang itu terkekeh dengan wajah mengerikan. " Baru ini kau memohon pada ketuamu bocah!? Kau selemah bayi! Mohonlah sekuat-kuatnya karena aku akan membunuhnya juga!"

" Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh Annie Leondhart?"

Eren segera membuka mata Emerald-nya lemah dan nafasnya kembali cepat saat menemukan Levi berdiri dengan tatapan tajam di depan pintu ruangan. Tangannya membopong sebuah senapan perak panjang dengan empat mayat laki-laki yang terbujur kaku.

Annie hanya memandang seorang pemuda dengan tatapan setajam belati itu remeh. Dia menumpukan sepatunya ke kepala Eren yang terebah di lantai marmer. Levi terkejut dan emosinya bangkit dengan buas.

Amarahnya benar-bena terbakar saat melihat Eren tak berdaya dengan keadaan penuh darah dan sangat tersakiti di bawah kaki gadis sombong itu.

Ho..ternyata dia memang cari mati dengan iblis ternyata?

" Kenapa Levi!? Merindukan bocah ingusan ini!?". Teriak Annie.

Dia menendang tubuh Eren. Dan segera pemuda manis itu mengerang sekuat tenaga saat tubuhnya yang sudah sangat sakit dipaksa merasakan sakit yang lebih. Saliva sudah jatuh berceceran dari mulut Eren yang setia terbuka untuk berteriak minta tolong.

Levi sudah tidak tahan lagi!

 _ **DOORRR!**_

 _ **DOORRRRR!**_

 _ **DOOORRRRR!**_

Suara tembakan peluru perak Levi bertebangan di tempat itu.

Levi menembakkan pelurunya dengan satu tangan tapi itu tetap akurat untuk tidak menembak kepala Eren yang terkulai lemas seperti boneka. Jangan remehkan dengan ketepatan Levi yang profesional itu.

Annie tersentak saat Levi terus menerus menembakkan peluru itu. Bahkan wajah pemuda tampan itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Dia terus menerus menghindar tapi Levi juga terus mengekorinya seperti bayangan yang senantiasa mengikuti pemiliknya.

Dan dia semakin tersentak menemukan sebuah peluru dengan bentuk seperti umpan pancing hampir menembus kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sesosok Hanji dengan baju jubah hitam panjang berdiri di balkon atas, berdiri memegang pistol kimia.

" Cih...anak-anak file hitam!". Ludah Annie.

Irvin dan Farlan muncul dari balkon sebelah kiri dan memberi petunjuk Levi untuk membawa Eren yang talinya sudah dilepas oleh Auruo.

Levi hanya menatap datar semua anggota file hitam yang berkumpul dan menghampiri Eren dengan tatapan tajam.

" Dasar bodoh. Kalian ternyata mengikutiku orang-orang sialan". Maki Levi.

Sebuah pisau melayang tepat di sebelah tangan Levi dan hampir menyayat tangannya yang ingin menyentuh rambut Eren yang lepek karena keringat. Annie melotot padanya ganas dengan raut wajah emosi

" Tidak semudah itu pendek!" Teriak Annie.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi kesal dan mengarahkan senapannya geram.

 _ **DOORRRRR!**_

" Tidak semudah itu juga kau mengataiku, jalang". Ucap Levi dengan tatapan tajam.

Peluru Levi menusuk bahu Annie dan membuat wanit itu terguling. Para anggota File hitam segera menghampirinya tapi Annie tidak sebodoh itu untuk ditangkap. Dia masih tetapi berlari dan anggota lainnnya mengejarnya seperti anjing pemburu dan rusa buruannya.

Levi mengangkat Eren yang tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan seperti saat dia mengangkatnya di UKS melainkan dengan Bridal style dan membopong pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh.

Dia merebahkan tubuh lemas Eren di jok mobil di sebelahnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar di kaca mobil. Levi melirik tajam Eren dan matanya menangkap sebuah tanda ungu di leher Eren.

Bekas gigitannya.

Kata-kata Hanji terngiang di pikiran Levi.

Apakah benar dia menandai bocah ini? Menyimpannya dan memberi peringatan kepada semua orang bahwa Eren di bawah lingkupnya? Bahwa Eren adalah...M-miliknya?

Levi menghapus semua pikiran nista itu dan memacu mobilnya kesal. Dan lebih kesal saat melihat Eren begitu tidak berdaya dan lemah. Levi sudah mengetahui sebelumnya bahwa Eren sanga lemah dan amarahnya terbakar melihat pemuda manis itu terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

Dan entah kenapa hatinya sangat terdorong kuat untuk mencium pipi gembul pemuh memar milik Eren. Awalnya Levi menolaknya tapi hatinya memberontak.

Levi memandang tajam bocah itu, memastikan Eren tidak sadar.

Bibir sexy milik Levi yang tipis itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekat. Menuju pipi Eren dan semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya bibir Levi menyentuh dan mencium sangat lembut pipi itu.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya dan tersentak. Kulit Eren begitu lembut seperti kulit bayi. Dia benar-benar akan mematahkan kaki Annie karena membuat kulit lembut itu terluka. Jempolnya menyentuh memar Eren dan pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

Levi menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali menatap tajam dan datar Eren. Dia akan membawa bocah ini. kurasa hati Levi bimbang sekarang.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang?

Levi memijit keningnya pusing dan memacu Ferrarinya menuju tempatnya yang sempat di tinggalkannya sebelumnya

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLLLAAA! SAYA BALIK LAGI NE! ^^

MAKASIH YA BUAT SEMUANYA YANG SUDAH NYEMPATIN BACA REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!

ARIGATOU NE! SUKIDAYO! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND MATURE CONTENT

CAST :

ALL SNK CHARACTER

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

* * *

" Hanji! Kau menemukan jejak Annie?"

Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan fokus pada sebuah Ipad perak. Manik coklat yang dibingkai kaca mata itu sibuk menelaah apapun yang muncul di layar alat berteknologi canggih di tangan miliknya.

Irvin dan Farlan berdiri dengan nafas tersengal dan tubuh penuh darah bersama katana mereka di bawah sebuah pohon beringin yang lebat. Di ikuti dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir belah tengah pendek bersama gadis muda berambut coklat madu sebahu.

Mereka berlari dengan raut wajah serius yang sangat kentara.

Pemuda berambut coklat pasir menendang sebuah batu kesal hingga mengenai sebuah tong sampah dan membuat lari kucing-kucing jalanan.

" Cih! Kenapa kita selalu kalah cepat dengan wanita sialan itu!? Di tambah lambat sekali Erd dan Gunther itu!" Teriaknya geram.

Hanji hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa minat tetapi tetap melanjutkan mengutak-atik Ipad-nya. Karena pistol kimia yang dia tembakkan pada Annie mempunyai sinyal GPS yang terhubung langsung dengan Ipad miliknya. Dia juga melacak keberadaan partner mereka yang sedang dalam misi mengejar Annie.

Gadis ilmuwan itu menyipitkan mata saat melihat partner mereka hanya berputar-putar di sekitar kereta bawah tanah Shibuya. Yang membuat Hanji kesal karena bisa-bisanya wanita pirang itu lolos dari GPS MILIKNYA!?

Terkadang sinyal Annie terlihat terkadang hilang hingga membuat Hanji ingin sekali memutilasi Annie karena saking kesalnya setengah mati.

" HAH! SIA-SIA SAJA AKU MEMBUANG-BUANG PELURU KIMIAKU YANG BERHARGA! DASAR WANITA KEPARAT!" Teriak Hanji kesal.

Dia melempar Ipad-nya ke dalam tas ranselnya kesal. Hanji menyumpah-nyumpah sendiri dan berteriak layaknya orang kurang waras. Hingga membuat yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala heran.

" Setidaknya beritahu kami dimana terakhir kali sinyal-nya berada, Hanji!". Sungut perempuan berambut coklat muda.

" SUDAH!" Lotot Hanji padanya. " TERAKHIR KALI DIA MASIH BERADA 5 METER DI DEPAN KITA DAN SEKARANG DIA SUDAH HILANG SEPERTI HANTU! SINYAL-NYA SAJA KADANG MUNCUL KADANG TIDAK. SEPERTI DIA PETRA RALL!".

Farlan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hanji lembut yang semi mengamuk sekarang. Kenapa masih semi? Karena jika Hanji benar-benar mengamuk maka semua orang yang didekatnya pasti mati sekarang. Tidak terkecuali mereka juga.

Hanya Levi seorang yang mampu menangkal Hanji yang sudah seperti iblis neraka yang kelaparan.

" Bagimana dengan Erd dan Gunther?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat pasir.

" Mereka juga Auruo! Hanya berputar-putar di sekitar kereta bawah tanah Shibuya saja!" Jawab Hanji dengan wajah merengut.

Petra, sang Gadis berambut coklat muda hanya mendengus. Dia menggosok-gosok jarinya yang bengkok tanpa ketahuan.

Jadi semua pencarian sia-sia ini hanya untuk Eren? Si bocah baru ingusan itu!?

Petra rasanya ingin menangis jika Levi, pangeran tampan berhati es yang notabene-nya TUNANGANNYA itu jatuh cinta dengan bocah bodoh yang kurang ajar. Rasanya dia ingin pulang daripada ikut ekspedisi sia-sia ini.

Tapi sebagai murid file hitam mengharuskannya ikut. Ditambah ini perintah Levi yang sebagai ketua sekolah dan geng mereka adalah perintah absolut yang mutlak. Tidak ada pengecualian kecuali yang memang suka cari mati seperti Hanji.

Sebenarnya Hanji pernah hampir dibunuh oleh Levi karena dia saking geramnya dengan Hanji yang masih bisa tertawa di saat lehernya hampir putus. Jika kalian lihat benar-benar, terdapat luka memanjang yang dalam di leher Hanji.

Tapi entah anugerah Tuhan atau apapun...leher Hanji sangat putih dan mulus serupa artis hingga dapat menyamarkan luka itu. Biarpun Hanji itu sengklek dan gila tapi otak dan kecantikannya bersinar.

Hanya saja dia gila...itu saja.

Hanji baru teringat sesuatu. Dia kan punya dua titan imut baru! Jangan sampai panda eropa imutnya ikut jadi korban juga!

" ERWIN!" Panggil Hanji tiba-tiba. Membuat Irvin dan lainnya yang sedang berdiskusi terkejut.

" Ada apa Hanji? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Irvin tegas.

Gadis berkacamata itu sukses membuat jantung Irvin serasa jatuh jika dia berteriak. Belum pernah dia menemukan makhluk hidup di alam semesta yang Hyper-Autisme dan gila seperti Hanji. Yang berteriak-teriak dan tertawa sampai dia-nya sendiri mati.

" Armin imutku kau letakkan dimana!?" Tanya Hanji histeris.

" Siapa lagi itu Armin!? Dan apa-apaan dengan imut itu!?". Sembur Petra sambil terkekeh.

Hanji hanya menjulurkan lidah kesal seperti anak kecil pada Petra dengan mata dijulingkan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengatai duo titan imutnya Eren dan Armin! Merekalah aset berharga Hanji yang sukses membuatnya selalu overdosis keimutan tingkat tinggi.

" Panda imutku lebih baik dari tanganmu yang dipatahkan Levi, Petra!". Ejek Hanji.

Farlan dan Irvin berusaha menahan tawa karena mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu tapi merahasiakannya demi harga diri gadis sialan itu. Auruo menganga melihat Petra menggengam jari telunjuk kanannya yang menggantung ke arah yang salah.

Wajah Petra memerah marah dan malu.

" D-darimana kau tahu itu!?". Teriak Petra gagap karena malu.

Hanji melihat-lihat langit seolah-olah mengejek dan merahasiakan sesuatu. Petra makin memerah malu. Dia membalikkan badan dan terduduk di pinggir jalan. Berteriak-teriak serta menyumpah dengan kata-kata kutukan yang dia tahu.

" Mana kau letakkan Armin, Dasar alis ulat sagu!?" Tanya Hanji lagi kali ini.

Irvin menyipitkan mata. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan perihal ini tapi bila Hanji sudah bertanya, sampai Irvin matipun dia masih menuntut jawaban seperti malaikat penjaga kubur.

" Dia aman. Bersama si Kirschtein" Jawab Irvin.

" HEH!?". Sembur Hanji bingung. " Kirschtein yang mana!?"

Irvin memutar matanya jengah melihat kelambatan proses loading otak Hanji sekarang.

" Jean Kirschtein, Hanji...! Bawahan para murid file hitam itu! Yang sering disuruh Levi menjaga sekolah atau membuang mayat yang sudah dibunuh olehnya". Jelas Farlan panjang lebar.

" Oh...Kirschtein". Jawab Hanji tenang.

" APPPAA! KIRSCHTEIN YANG ITU!?" Sembur Hanji dengan nyaring.

Sampai-sampai membuat Petra terjungkal dari duduknya menghantam aspal. Auruo saja meneguk permen karet mint miliknya karena sama terkejutnya dengan Petra. Hanya saja bedanya kalau Petra pantatnya yang sakit maka Auruou suaranya yang sakit.

Lihat saja...dia terbatuk saat permen karet itu meluncur cepat menuju saluran kerongkongannya. Membuat tawa Farlan dan Irvin meledak melihat dua sejoli itu sama-sama terkena musibah tiba-tiba mendengar suara Hanji yang menggelegar.

" Sialan kau Hanji Zoe!" Maki Petra yang mengelus kepala dan pantatnya.

Auruo menggerutu saat permen karet itu dirasa tidak menahan di saluran kerongkongannya lagi.

Hanji hanya mengigiti jarinya khawatir. Dia meloncat-loncat gelisah di tempat seperti anak kecil.

" Memangnya kau menyuruh si muka kuda itu untuk membuang mayat Armin gitu!?" Teriak Hanji gelisah.

Irvin menepuk jidatnya dan memijit keningnya pusing. Temannya ini terlalu berpikiran negative tentang segala hal hingga membuat Irvi kesal sendiri seperti Levi jika terlalu lama berbicara dengan Hanji.

" Bukan Hanji..." Jelas Irvin. " Aku menyuruhnya menjaganya karena dia memang penjaga yang handal. Kemampuan pengawasannya sangat tinggi makanya Armin ku serahkan pada Jean"

Hanji mengurut dada lega dan kembali mencak-mencak bersama Farlan dan Irvin. Auruo juga ikut berdebat dengan anggota file hitam lainnya. Lain dengan Petra. Dia masih duduk termangu kesal karena pasti dia akan jadi bulan-bulanan sehabis ini karena tangannya dipatah Levi.

Tapi mata coklat madunya menangkap sesuatu.

Di ujung jalanan besar yang sepi tempat mereka sekarang, tepat di persimpangan sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi Petra terlihat. Para murid laki-laki yang sedang berdebat dari kejauhan. Dan mata lembutnya itu memicing melihat lambang di jas hitam coklat mereka.

Lambang sebuah bunga merah berduri yang melilit lencana putih keperakan. Dengan pedang di sisinya.

" Teman-teman" Panggil Petra.

Hanji dan yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Petra yang masih setia memicing ke arah persimpangan.

" Kita kedatangan anak-anak Maria Highschool"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Levi dengan berhati-hati dan sembunyi-sembunyi membopong tubuh Eren yang terkulai tak berdaya di parkiran _First Class_ apartemen. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Apa jadinya jika ternyata seorang ketua geng paling ditakuti di Tokyo tinggal satu apartemen dengan mereka!? Apalagi dia membawa seorang pemuda dalam keadaan babak belur...

Dia yakin apartemen ini akan sunyi kurang dari 30 menit karena semua orang kabur ketakutan.

Eren hanya bernafas berat di dalam gendongan hangat tubuh Levi sedangkan Levi mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan keadaan mereka. Dia melirik tajam Eren dan mendengus.

Ternyata tubuh bocah ini tidak sama dengan tingginya. Tubuhnya sangat ringan hingga hanya dengan satu tangan Levi bahkan sudah mampu mengangkatnya tapi daripada membuat Eren terguling-guling di apartemen, Levi memilih membopong pemuda manis itu.

Tapi Levi bisa muak sendiri melangkah secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti maling di apartemen MILIKNYA SENDIRI!

Oke..kujelaskan sekali lagi. Apartemen termewah kedua di Jepang ini adalah MILIK LEVI DAN BERADA DI BAWAH PANJI-PANJI NAMANYA.

Sejak Levi diusir sendiri oleh ayahnya saat masih SMP kelas 9, semua kebutuhan hidupnya ditahan. Jadi dia harus menghidupi hidupnya sendiri dengan uang dan kerja keras sendiri.

Hohoho...Levi terlalu pintar untuk memohon seperti budak rendahan pada ayahnya. Tunggu sampai ayam jantan bertelur baru kau melihat Levi seperti itu. Dia bersumpah tidak akan meminta-minta pada laki-laki tua brengsek itu.

Dia berhasil membuat sebuah apartemen mewah dengan kecerdikannya dan wajah tampannya tentunya. Hingga menarik hati banyak klien.

Dahulu dia masih belum terkenal sangat kejam dan badung seperti sekarang dan juga para klien-nya hanya tahu namanya Rivaille bukan Levi. Hingga mereka mengira Levi hanyalah pemuda tampan yang mempesona para klien karena kepintarannya.

Bahkan para pekerja disini hanya tahu Levi sebagai yang rumornya sangat tampan. Karena Levi jarang menunjukkan mukanya bahkan menghadiri rapat dengan staff. Dia tahu semua orang akan terkejut disaat menemukan mereka ternyata adalah Levi, Ketua Geng berhati es yang ditakuti seluruh Tokyo.

Tapi tidak semua staff tidak tahu tentangnya. Ada beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa bos mereka adalah Levi. Seperti Petra Rall yang notabene-nya sekretaris pribadinya dan...

" Oi Sasha Brauss." Panggil Levi dingin

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dikuncir yang kebetulan lewat parkiran untuk mengambil kentang rebusnya segera memalingkan kepala. Matanya membulat terkejut dan gadis itu membungkukkan badan hormat.

" A-ada apa Tuan L-levi memanggil saya?" Tanya gadis itu gugup karena kehadiran Levi begitu tiba-tiba.

Gadis yang suka makan itu sebenarnya adalah salah satu murid Survey Corps Highschool tapi Levi mempekerjakannya sebagai salah satu staff karena biarpun dia rakus tapi dia ulet bekerja.

Levi menatap gadis itu datar. Dia berusaha menyamankan tangannya yang membopong Eren yang terkulai lemas dengan wajah polos nan damai. Sesekali dia mengangkat tangan agar kepala bocah itu tidak menghantam lantai parkiran dari marmer dan menambah luka bocah itu.

Sasha mengangkat badannya dan menunjuk ke arah Eren dengan wajah bingung yang lucu.

" Itu−bukannya Eren? Si bocah baru masuk bukan Tuan Levi? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu dan−kenapa dia babak belur?" Tanya Sasha.

Levi melirik sekilas pada Eren dan kembali bertatapan dengan Sasha yang berusaha tidak tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya gadis itu bingung harus bereaksi apa pada Levi saat melihat atasan dan ketua sekolahnya menjadi pahlawan sehari demi bocah baru yang dia tahu suka menghina Levi.

Dia juga kaget karena bocah itu belum juga mati sedangkan mulut Eren sering mengatai Levi dengan sumpah serapah sebanyak gedung. Tapi dia memaklumi Eren yang babak belur karena mungkin saja Levi baru memukulinya. Tapi yang tidak bisa dia maklumi bahkan percaya karena Ketua berhati es itu membawa Eren ke apartemen pribadinya!

Hanya teman-temannya dari file hitam yang boleh menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya yang berharga itu.

" Oi Brauss". Panggil Levi kembali.

Sasha segera menghilangkan lamunannya dan menghadap Levi. " Y-ya!? A-ada apa Tuan Levi? Apakah kau perlu segelas cocktail atau Wine Prancis asli lagi?"

" Tidak" Jawab Levi datar. " Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk minum sekarang"

" Lalu?" Sambung Sasha bingung. " Apa yang anda perlukan?"

Levi kembali melirik Eren yang terkulai makin lemas dengan keadaan wajah buruk. Membuat Levi muak sendiri melihat bocah itu makin dekil dengan darah. Rasanya dia ingin menggosok Eren dengan seluruh koleksi sabun mahalnya sampai benar-benar bersih.

" Berikan akses tercepat ke kamarku. Tanpa ketahuan". Ucap Levi dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Sasha menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. " Kamar anda yang mana? Ekslusif itu atau yang biasanya?"

Levi segera menatap gadis berambut coklat itu sangat tajam. Dengan pandangan datar yang penuh intimidasi mendalam.

" Bodoh. Tentu yang biasanya. Kau mau bocah ini ku bilas dalam bak penuh minuman ber-alkohol?" Maki Levi. " Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko bocah ini menjadi pemabuk di bar milikku Brauss. Cepat laksanakan atau kau kubunuh"

Tentu saja Sasha sangat kaget dengan ancaman Levi. Dengan cepat dia merogoh Iphone miliknya panik dan memencet beberapa tombol gelisah. Levi mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kokohnya sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan Eren yang belum sadar juga.

Sasha melotot pada layar.

" D−DAPAT!" Teriaknya penuh kelegaan.

Levi memandang gadis itu dingin dengan desisan kuat. Sasha yang mengerti karena Levi tidak suka keributan, segera meminta maaf panik karena dia takut kepalanya bisa kapan saja sudah putus.

" Maafkan aku T-tuan Levi!". Sembur Sasha. " Maksudku tadi aku sudah mendapatkannya...karena kamar Tuan di lantai 25, dari sini tuan naik lift sampai lantai 18 dan berjalan terus melewati auditoriu−"

" Tunggu dulu Brauss". Potong Levi dengan dahi yang mengernyit. " Kenapa aku harus melewati auditorium? Ingin tempat ini bangkrut karena aku dilihat banyak orang?"

Sasha meneguk ludah berat. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Levi yang keras kepala dan penyangkalan tapi pintar itu. Jika dia salah menjelaskan maka dia harus menyiapkan asuransi kematian sekarang.

" B-bukan begitu Tuan L-levi...". Jelas Sasha canggung. " Auditorium sekarang masalahnya dipakai oleh..nghh...yahh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Levi menyipitkan mata curiga. Dia berusaha mengingat-ngingat jadwal pemakai auditorium yang diberikan Petra pagi tadi sebelum dia berangkat sekolah. Sasha berusaha gelisah mencari _clue_ untuk menjelaskan.

Dia melempar pandangan sembarang tapi akhirnya matanya berbinar-binar senang.

" Tuan Levi!" Panggil Sasha. " Apakah Tuan mengenali mobil mewah di dekat mobil Tuan itu!?"

Levi mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasha dan menemukan sebuah mobil Sport berwarna hijau dengan sticker burung di salah satu jendelanya. Awalnya dia juga bingung siapa yang memiliki mobil itu tetapi setelah mengingat mengapa dia bisa lewat di auditorium, akhirnya dia mengerti.

" Aku ingat sekarang Brauss. Aku akan lewat auditorium.". Jawab Levi datar sambil membenarkan gendongannya pada Eren.

Sasha mengurut dadanya lega. Kepalanya tidak jadi putus kali ini.

Levi menghampiri Lift parkiran dan memencet tombol lantai dengan satu tangan yang berusaha dia bebaskan dari Eren. Bocah manis itu melesakkan kepalanya makin nyaman di dada Levi dan menggumamkan nama ibunya.

Yang tentu saja membuat Levi tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak takut mengejeknya malahan dia yang membuat Levi hampir menyerah sekarang.

" Oi bocah". Desis Levi. " Singkirkan kepalamu, aku tidak bisa memencet tombolnya"

Eren yang belum sadar tentu tidak mendengarkan apa perkataan Levi. Dia malah mendengkur dan menggeram halus bagai kucing, membuat rambut Ebony sehalus sutra mlikinya bersentuhan dengan bagian dari dada Levi yang tidak tertutup seragam.

Membuat pemuda bermata elang itu merasakan sensasi tersendiri. Jujur, Levi menyukainya. Sangat lembut dan bersih. Seperti Tipe kesukaannya.

Levi mendecih dan berusaha tidak menghiraukan kepala Eren dan memencet kasar tombol buka. Segera saja lift itu terbuka. Untung saja lift-nya kosong.

Pemuda tampan berhati es itu memasukinya dan berbalik menatap Sasha yang menjilat-jilat kecil kentang rebus miliknya. Levi memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan rakus dan menjijikan salah satu staff-nya.

" Oi Brauss". Panggil Levi dingin. " Pastikan tidak ada orang yang menaiki lift yang sama denganku. Tahan mereka".

" Okhehh..akhan khu kerjhkhan bhebera...". Jawab Sasha dengan mulut penuh kentang. Dia memasang pose tangan hormat.

Levi jijik sendiri dan segera memencet tombol lantai 18. Dia menahan hasrat terpendamnya untuk menggilas mulut gadis rakus itu dengan sikat WC miliknya yang bersih dan higenis.

Dan akhirnya pintu lift itu tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan Levi dan Eren sendiri di dalamnya selagi benda itu bergerak menuju lantai 18 apartemen mewah ini.

Levi menatap semuanya datar dan dingin. Menunggu seperti ini merupakan salah satu aktivitas paling dia benci karena sangat membosankan. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal-hal yang tidak ada artinya seperti ini.

" Mikasa..." Gumam Eren lirih.

Levi membulatkan mata terkejut. Kenapa bocah ingusan ini selalu menggumamkan nama Mikasa kemana-mana? Dia bahkan pernah menemukan Eren meneriakkan nama Mikasa saat dia tersudut atau takut bersama teman pirangnya.

Mikasa punya hubungan dengan bocah ini? Kekasih kah?

Memikirkan kalimat terakhir tadi membuat Levi sedikit kesal. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan adiknya berpacaran dengan bocah lemah seperti Eren.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia mengeratkan gendongannya pada Eren dengan mendesis. Seolah-olah tidak membiarkan bocah itu kemana-mana. Sebenarnya Levi itu tidak rela Mikasa berpacaran dengan Eren atau tidak rela Eren direbut orang lain sih!?

Levi mengerang. Padahal baru beberapa hari dia bersama bocah ini tapi entah kenapa mereka selalu menempel. Eren yang selalu terkena musibah dan Levi yang entah kenapa selalu ada demi menolong bocah yang padahal sangat dan sangat dibencinya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Lift itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Levi melirik sekilas ke penunjuk lantai. Masih lantai 10

Dia hanya memandang datar tanpa suara.

Tapi Lift itu tidak jadi terbuka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai 18. Levi tahu bahwa Sasha pati mengerjakan tugasnya bagaimanapun caranya. Gadis itu pasti yakin kepalanya putus jika membiarkan tugasnya gagal.

Eren kembali mendengkur nyaman di gendongan Levi. Hati kecil Levi mencelos. Ada perasaan kuat untuk melindungi bocah manis di gendongannya. Perasaan yang dulu pernah muncul saat dia masih kecil.

Perasaan yang sama untuk melindunginya ibunya. Yang gagal dia laksanakan.

Tangan Levi mengepal marah. Dia menggertakkan giginya mengingat ayah yang selalu angkuh itu.

Inilah mengapa Levi tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Dia takut− sangat takut malahan jika orang yang sangat dia sayangi dan dia lindungi malah gagal.

Seperti ibunya.

Hatinya mengeras bagai es karena sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan rasa sayang dan cinta. Sejak ibunya tiada, hatinya tertutup dengan kesedihan dan kebencian mendalam. Tawa ibunya, pelukan hangat tubuhnya, masakan yang enak.

Semua itu sirna. Tidak ada sisa bagi Levi yang terkurung dalam kesedihan tanpa akhir.

Tapi..tapi..

Eren seolah-olah mampu menariknya dari sana. Seolah-olah bocah kurang ajar ini diciptakan demi membebaskannya. Menemani hatinya yang sedingin es dengan cahaya matahari musim semi yang sangat lembut.

 _ **TINGGG!**_

Levi menghilangkan semua lamunannya saat pintu lift itu terbuka tepat di lantai 18. Menampilkannya sebuah auditorium mewah dengan gaya eropa dan jepang klasik yang berbaur dengan indahnya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki tegapnya, keluar dan menginjak karpet tebal merah bermotif bunga Sakura yang mekar. Mata tajam Levi dapat melihat meja prasmanan lengkap dengan hidangannya. Sasha berlari ke arahnya.

" Ikuti aku Tuan Levi! Kita akan segera sampai ke kamar tuan!" Sembur Sasha.

Levi mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti kemana gadis berambut coklat itu melangkah.

Sesekali dia membenarkan gendongannya pada Eren agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh. Betul saja, Sasha cukup pintar dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia mencari celah teraman dari kerumunan rapat dengan akurat.

Levi hanya mengikutinya dengan langkah santai dan tatapan datar tanpa minat sama sekali. Hingga sebuah suara _bass_ memanggil namanya.

" Levi..."

Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat orang yang memiliki mobil sport tadi akan mengenalinya bagaimanapun caranya.

" Halo Mike" Jawab Levi dingin.

Pemuda pirang dengan kumis tipis itu terkekeh. " Masih mengingatku tenyata kawan lama?"

" Aku ada urusan. Kita bicara nanti di barku." Ucap Levi datar.

Pemuda itu melirik Eren dan menemukan seorang pemuda manis yang babak belur. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengetahui apa urusan pemuda kurang tinggi itu. Mike melambaikan tangan dan berbalik menuju kerumunan.

" Tuan Levi! Cepatlah sebelum rapat dimulai dan memperbanyak jumlah orang disini!" Peringat Sasha yang sangat gatal ingin menarik Levi.

Pemuda bermata elang itu menatap Sasha tajam dan mendepak gadis itu dengan bahu kokohnya. Hingga Sasha terhuyung. Biarpun depakannya termasuk ringan, tapi kekuatannya jangan dimainkan.

Gadis itu memasang wajah melongo. Bukannya ketua pendek di depannya ini minta dipandu? Lah! Kenapa dia yang duluan!?

Sasha memegangi lehernya takut membayangkan kalau kepalanya akan terlepas seperti buah jatuh dari pohon. Hiii! ITU MENAKUTKAN, Teriak Sasha di dalam hati.

Dia segera menghampiri Levi yang terdiam menunggu lift terbuka. Sasha mengambil Iphone putihnya dan mengecek siapa yang memakai lift untuk ke auditorium. Mata coklatnya membulat terkejut dan berlari panik menghampiri Levi.

Gadis itu melesat bagai hantu di depannya dan menekan pintu kuat. Membuat Levi mengernyitkan dahi bingung dan terkejut. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan Eren demi menampar pipi gadis itu sampai hancur karena membuatnya terlonjak.

" Oi Brauss". Panggil Levi dengan nada sangat dingin. " Apa-apaan maksudnya ini? Kau mau membuatku menjatuhkan bocah ini dan menampar wajahmu?"

Sasha hanya menjawab dengan dengusan kasar dan gelengan kuat karena dia berusaha untuk menutup pintu lift dan membelakangi Levi yang menatapinya tajam. Pemuda pendek itu rasanya benar-benar ingin menampar pipi Sasha sekarang.

" Minggir keparat" Ancam Levi.

Tapi gadis itu tetap ngotot mempertahankan posisinya memeluk pintu lift dan menggeleng ganas.

Levi ingin menendang gadis itu segera tapi perhatiannya teralihkan dengan Iphone Sasha yang tergeletak di depannya. Iphone itu menyala dengan sebuah aplikasi tentang keadaan apartemen miliknya.

Pemuda tampan itu memungut Iphone putih Sasha dengan susah payah karena tangan satunya juga harus mempertahankan Eren di dalam gendongannya agar kepala bocah itu tidak terantuk dengan lantai auditorium.

Dan mata hitam kecilnya menangkap beberapa nama orang yang menaiki lift yang sedang dia tunggu. Jadi ini maksud gadis rakus itu bersikap seperti orang mau diperkosa? Memeluk pintu lift seakan-akan dia takut berpisah?

Levi menghela nafas jengah.

" Kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu keparat. Kau bisa memberitahuku. Apakah kau tidak ingin punya mulut lagi? Perlu bantu kopotong?"

Sasha melotot mendengar ucapan Levi dan menggeleng kepalanya kuat sebagai reflek atas jawaban dari Levi. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Sasha semakin tajam.

" Kalau seperti itu, cepat menjauh darisana bodoh. Kau membuat pelangganku ketakutan". Ancam Levi.

Levi berbalik dari Sasha dan lebih memilih menaiki Lift lainnya. Dia melewati celah teraman sambil menggendong Eren dalam sembunyi. Bocah manis itu membuka mata Emeraldnya lemah. Pandangannya memang masih kabur tapi dia dapat melihat sekilas wajah tampan dan rahang tegas berada di atasnya sekarang.

" Levi..kau tampan". Sembur Eren dalam keadaan setengah sadar yang parah.

Bersyukur karena Levi memiliki reflek tubuh yang sangat terkontrol baik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah membuat Eren terguling-guling di lorong auditorium karena tersentak mendengar yang masih termasuk igauan itu.

Levi meremas bagian punggung jas Eren gemas. Pipi gembul bocah manis itu merona setelah mengigau dan kembali mendengkur. Levi rasanya ingin kembali menyentuh kulit lembut bayi itu dan memakan habis pipi Eren yang membuatnya tersentak setengah mati itu.

" T-tuan Levi!" Panggil Sasha yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh di belakang Levi.

Levi melirik dari ujung matanya tajam. " Ada apa lagi Brauss?"

" Semua akses lift sekrang sudah kosong! Anda bisa segera ke kamar sekarang! semuanya sudah bersih..." Jelas Sasha.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda berhati es itu melesat ke arah lift sebelumnya dan memencet tombol buka. Jam di lift menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Dia tidak merasa bahwa sudah selarut ini. Apalagi perutnya belum terisi karena terus menerus menghadapi berbagai musuh dan persoalan.

Levi memasuki lift ini dengan wajah datar dan mood down. Sedangkan Eren masih setengah sadar dengan gerakan sedikit meronta yang tidak bisa berhenti. Membuat Levi mencubit punggung Eren dan segera bocah itu tersentak ke alam sadar saat punggung lembutnya dicubit.

" AWWW!" Teriak Eren reflek.

" Bocah, kau terlalu berisik". Geram Levi.

Eren mengucek-ngucek matanya kuat dan segera melotot merasakan wajah tampan Levi berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Dengan mata tajam menawan yang memandangi dirinya intens.

Bocah manis itu melayangkan tangannya dan merasakan tangan lainnya di punggungnya. Eren mengernyit merasakan tangan itu bertesktur sangat berbeda dengan tangannya. Lembut tapi kokoh.

Eren juga baru menyadari bahwa kaki jenjangnya yang indah itu tidak menapak tanah sama sekali melainkan terangkat dengan posisi terlentang seperti tubuhnya.

" Baru sadar bocah?". ucap Levi.

Dia berusaha menyakinkan bocah itu dengan mengeratkan bopongannya pada punggung Eren. Membuat Eren terlonjak saat tangan yang selalu berbuat kekerasan itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya.

Saat Eren berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ini, dipukuli oleh seorang gadis pirang yang berwajah angkuh hingga membuat Eren gemas untuk mengacak-ngacak wajah gadis itu dengan sabun WC miliknya.

Kepalanya langsung berdenyut-denyut pusing. Membuat Eren sedikit terhuyung hampir jatuh jika Levi tidak segera membetulkan gendongannya dan mencubit punggung Eren balik karena kesal.

" Oi bocah". Panggil Levi kesal. " Kau mau kujatuhkan sekarang huh?"

Eren berusaha menatap nyalang pemuda tampan yang menggendongnya tapi dengan wajah memelas penuh luka, tentu saja itu 100 % gagal. Malahan wajah itu seperti lebih mendekati ekspresi merajuk yang imut.

 _ **BRUUKKK!**_

" HUWAAA! SAKITTT!". Teriakan merdu Eren langsung menggema di dalam lift.

Levi berjongkok di depan Eren yang terjatuh dengan posisi pantat menghantam lantai lift. Untung saja Eren menutupi belakang kepalanya, jika tidak memar di kepalanya makin bertambah.

Pemuda dengan wajah tegas itu menatap Eren datar dan tajam hingga membuat bocah imut itu menyumpah-nyumpah lirih kesal.

" Oi bocah. Tanganku sudah pegal karena mengangkatmu kesana kemari seperti maling. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih keparat". Ucap Levi.

Eren melirik Levi geram dengan bibir dikerucutkan imut. Bocah manis itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena permennya diambil oleh orang lain yang menyebalkan seperti Levi.

" Pengecualian untukmu pendek!" Jawab Eren dengan wajah sebal.

Levi mendesis. Dia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan memberi luka baru yang lebih parah dari luka Annie sampai kepala Eren bocor sekalian. Dahinya mengernyit kuat dengan mata yang menatap Eren tajam bagaikan mata pedang.

" Seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkanmu dan susah-susah membawamu ke apartemenku bocah sialan". Ancam Levi. " Aku bisa saja membiarkan jalang itu menendangimu sampai mati seperti seonggok boneka, bocah. Kau pantas mati"

Eren meneguk ludahnya berat. Jadi Levi menyelamatkannya? Ketua geng paling ditakuti di seluruh Tokyo menyelamatkannya!? Membawa Eren ke apartemennya juga!?

Tangan Eren meraba tubuhnya sendiri dan dia menemukan bahwa kulit mulusnya sekarang tidak terlihat terlalu mulus. Memar yang membiru, Lebam kehitaman, luka yang membocorkan banyak darah hingga mengering dan debu telah mengotori tubuhnya.

Mata Emerald bocah itu panas dan berkaca-kaca. Kenapa dia harus mengalami semua masalah seperti ini? Apa kata Mikasa dan Armin melihat dirinya yang terluka parah sekarang? Ibu...Eren ingin pulang. Ibu...kenapa ini semua terjadi? Kenapa Eren tidak ikut ibu saja ke surga sekarang, ronta Eren di dalam hati.

 _ **TESS...**_

Emerald cantik itu meneteskan air mata dan membasahi seragam Eren. Membuat Levi tersentak karena tidak mengira bocah itu akan menangis. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi situasi saat seorang bocah menangis di depannya.

Palingan dia hanya menghadapi para korbannya yang menangis minta pengampunan pada Levi dan tentu saja dia akan menendang mereka dengan sekali tendangan hingga mereka tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Masa dia juga harus menendang Eren sampai mati? Tidak mungkin..tapi sebenarnya Levi benci orang yang menangis. Tangisan tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah apapun hingga dia hanya menatap datar Eren yang menangis.

" Oi bocah". Panggil Levi yang berusaha melembutkan nadanya.

Eren mendongak menghadap Levi dengan mata Emerald sembap penuh air mata. Bocah manis itu menghapus jejak sembap di wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Levi. Eren yakin pemuda itu pasti akan mengejeknya dan mengatainya habis-habisan.

Tapi entah kenapa semua ekspetasi Eren tentang Levi salah.

" E-EHH! L−LEVI! K-KAU MAU APA!?" Teriak Eren reflek.

Pemuda berperawakan kejam nan tampan itu tiba-tiba melesakkan tangannya ke bawah lutut dan punggung Eren, kembali membawa bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Tentu saja Eren terkejut. Biasanya Levi akan menendang atau memakinya dengan tajam tapi yang dia dapatkan malah tubuhnya dibawa dalam gendongan kokohnya.

" Apa lukamu masih sakit bocah? Telingaku juga menangkap suara perutmu yang sepeti tidak makan setahun itu". Suara Levi menggema dalam lift.

Dia berbicara dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Mengindahkan Eren yang menganga dengan ekspresi bingung kentara.

" Y-ya.." Jawab Eren lirih. " A-aku tidak mengisi perutku sejak pagi..."

" Bodoh". Sambung Levi.

Eren mengerutkan dahinya sebal. " Apa-apaan maksudnya itu!?"

Mata tajam Levi menatapi Eren datar dan mendengus kasar. " Hei bocah..kau itu lemah. Lihat tulang tanganmu yang seperti bayi itu. Tindakan sangat bodoh untuk tidak mengisi perut kerempengmu bocah"

Belum sempat Eren membuka mulut untuk memaki Levi yang mengatainya lemah, pintu lift terbuka. Eren segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan koridor bergaya modern yang kental.

Levi melangkah keluar dengan wajah datar sambil membopong Eren yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangan lembutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Eren ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Levi tapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu.

 _Hell No_ jika Eren sampai melakukan itu!

Levi terus melangkah hingga sampai di kamar dengan intercom elit di samping pintunya yang terbuat dari alumunium kualitas tinggi itu.

" _Silahkan masukkan sandi anda..."_ Intercom itu bersuara

" _Soyez courageux et pas faible et lâche_ ". Jawab Levi datar dengan aksen Prancis yang sangat kental.

Eren menganga. Dia kira Levi adalah orang Jepang asli tapi bahasa Prancis pemuda tampan itu sangat fasih. Sewaktu di Jerman saja, ulangan bahasa Prancisnya saja selalu remedial.

" Kau bisa berbahasa Prancis?" Tanya Eren lirih. Takut kalau-kalau si pemuda tajam itu tersinggung dan melemparnya.

" Hn". Jawab Levi singkat dengan pandangan mash lurus.

Mendapat jawaban yang sangat singkat dan tanpa minat dari Levi, Eren memilih bungkam dan menikmati isi dari kamar Levi. Bocah manis itu terperangah memandang sebuah kamar luas yang sangat bersih dengan dua lantai di depannya.

Semua perabotan didominasi warna hitam, putih atau abu-abu. Tidak lebih dari itu. Semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih tanpa celah debu sedikitpun. Ruangan ini bergaya modern yang kental dengan interior sederhana.

" Oi bocah. Jangan melamun".

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya pada Levi yang menatapnya datar. Pemuda tampan itu membungkukkan badannya hingga wajah tegas penuh pesona itu berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah manis milik Eren.

" A-APA YANG INGIN KAU L-LAKUKAN CEBOL!?". Teriak Eren panik.

Levi menutup matanya kuat dan mendesis tidak suka. Bocah itu berteriak tepat di wajahnya dan membuat pemuda kurang tinggi itu kesal sendiri. Apalagi suara cempreng milik Eren serasa ingin merobek gendang telinga Levi.

" Meletakkanmu bocah. Mau apa lagi? Kulempar langsung ke sofa?"

Eren tersentak mendengar jawaban Levi dan melihat ke belekangnya. Terdapat sofa panjang yang bersih berwarna hitam. Levi memandangi Eren kesal karena otak bocah itu benar-benar sangat lelet hingga tanpa seizin Eren, pemuda dengan wajah rupawan itu langsung menjatuhkan Eren di atas sofa.

Dan memancing teriakan dan makian bocah berwajah manis itu.

" GYAA! DASAR KAU CEBOL KEPARAT!"

" Sofanya empuk juga bocah!" Jawab Levi dengan nada semakin kesal.

" Tapi itu membuat jantungku ingin lepas, kontet!"

Pemuda kurang tinggi itu melepaskan jas merah marunnya dan membuangnya sembarang ke arah sofa kecil di samping sofa Eren. Dan menghempaskan pantatnya kasar tepat di atas benda itu.

Levi menatap tajam Eren yang duduk dengan wajah merengut sebal ke arahnya. Tangan mulus bocah itu mengelus pantatnya sendiri yang entah telah berapa kali tersakiti. Pemuda tampan itu duduk dengan gaya yang sangat berkuasa dengan tangan direntangkan dan wajah datar nan angkuh. Tatapan mata obsidian nan tajam miliknya memandangi Eren intens.

" Menyebalkan". Umpat Eren kesal.

" Oi bocah. Beritahu aku." Titah Levi.

" Beritahu apa!?" Tanya Eren balik dengan nada menggerutu.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap Eren sangat tajam hingga membuat Eren gelisah sendiri.

" Tapi pertama-tama...b-boleh aku minta air? A-aku haus...". Pinta Eren untuk menghindari tatapan Levi.

" Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku bagaimana gadis sombong itu bisa sampai menculikmu bocah". Jawab Levi tegas.

" E-ehh!?" Jawab Eren kaget. " K-kalau itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jean terus menerus menghela nafas panjang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Pasalnya dia diberi tugas untuk menjaga seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang yang telah dia dorong pagi kemarin mungkin.

Yah...memang menjaga adalah keahliannya. Menjaga sekolah maksudnya. Pemuda jangkung itu lebih menyukai menghajar siswa-siswa nakal yang ingin membobol Survey Corps Highschool daripada menjaga manusia seperti sekarang.

Irvin−Pemuda penuh wibawa itu yang merupakan atasannya sebagai murid biasa tiba-tiba menyerahkan Armin yang memandang gugup ke arah Jean yang baru saja pulang memukuli beberapa siswa.

" Tolong jaga dia Kirschtein. Ini perintahku".

" E-eeh..t-tapi I-irvin.." Sela Armin dengan perasaan gelisah.

" Baiklah. Akan ku jaga". Jawab Jean singkat.

Tentu saja pemuda manis berambut pirang itu terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Mengingat kejadian saat Eren menghajar Jean dan Jean yang mendorongnya membuat Armin merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada di dekat pemuda dengan rambut coklat muda itu.

Irvin menangguk dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Jean. Sedangkan Armin merasa ingin kabur saat itu juga.

" Jangan mencoba-coba kabur dariku!" Ancam Jean.

Oh! Terima kasih Tuhan! Pupuslah semua harapan Armin untuk menyusun strategi kabur dengan cepat dari Jean yang menggengam erat bahunya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik Armin ke dalam sekolah dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ' SURVEY C GENG' dari plat hitam. Dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tergeletak di ruanga meter itu.

 _ **KRUYUUUUKKK~~~~**_

" Hah..perutku lapar". Ucap Armin sangat lirih.

Pemuda pirang itu menekan perutnya yang tertutupi seragam dan jas sekolah. Berusaha untuk menekan rasa lapar yang sudah meraung-raung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan tentu saja ini menarik perhatian Jean yang terduduk bosa di seberang Armin.

" Hei! Kau lapar pirang?" Tanya Jean santai.

Armin mendongak ke arah Jean dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Jean mendengus kasar dan terkekeh.

" Bunyi perutmu tidak bisa membohongiku pirang. Nah! Makanlah ini!"

Armin menangkap sebungkus coklat yang terlempar ke arahnya. Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Jean sangsi.

" K-kau yakin tentang ini?" Tanya Armin ragu.

Jean menarik alisnya bingung. " Hei..kau kira aku mau apa? Makan saja! Aku muak mendengar suara cacing-cacing di perutmu! Cepat makan!"

Armin terlonjak dan segera memakan sebungkus coklat itu lahap. Terkadang pemuda pirang itu mengecap-ngecap rasanya dengan dahi mengernyit. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada racun disana.

Jean hanya mendengus kasar. Armin sangat berbeda dengan teman menyebalkannya yang satu lagi. Siapa lagi selain Eren Jaeger!? Mendengar nama pemuda itu saja membuat Jean ingin muntah.

Armin menyimpan bungkus coklat yang telah habis ia makan ke dalam saku jas merah marun miliknya. Membuat Jean yang menatapnya terkekeh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pirang? Di ujung ruangan ada bak sampah, buang disana. Tepat di kananmu!".

Armin mengedarkan pandangan dan ber-oh ria menatap sebuah bak sampah abu-abu terletak manis di ujung ruangan. Pemuda itu menghampiri bak sampah dan membuang bungkus coklat itu disana.

Jean merasa disini terlalu bosan dan canggung hingga dia memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

" Hei Pirang. Ceritakan tentang dirim−"

 _ **BRAAAKKKKK!**_

Jean dan Armin terlonjak kuat saat pintu ruangan didobrak paksa dan membangkitkan amarah Jean.

" SIAPA DISANA!? KELUAR KAU KECOAK!" Teriak Jean emosi.

" Siapa yang kau sebut kecoak hah!?"

Nanaba-san bersedekap di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal. Raut Armin berubah senang saat melihat orang yang cukup dia kenal bersama dirinya sekarang. sedangkan raut wajah Jean mengeras sempurna.

" Armin.." Panggil Nanaba dan mengacuhkan Jean yang mengumpat kepadanya.

" A-ada apa Nanaba-san?" Tanya Armin lembut.

" Ikut aku ke laboratorium sekarang".

" OI! OI! OI! Hei gadis tomboy! Apa-apaan maksudnya!?" Sela Jean kasar. " Dia ditanggung jawabkan kepadaku. Tanpa seizinku kau tidak membawany kemana-mana sembarang, keparat!"

Nanaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya santai dan menunjukkan E-mail dari Hanji yang masuk ke Gadgetnya. Jean mendekatkan wajahnya dan membaca E-mail itu dengan ekspresi sebal.

Dari : _Senior Hanji_

' _Nanaba-san! Segera bawa Armin imutku ke Laboratorium dan temui Rico yang telah menyiapkan sesuatu disana. Pastikan dia dibawa sekarang juga! Ini sangat penting..._

 _Aku tidak mau Armin berlaku sama seperti Eren..yah..biarpun dia sudah selamat tapi TETAP! Tetap aku tidak ingin terulang dua kali. Pastikan yan Nanaba-san!_

 _Beritahu Jean juga! Aku jamin anak itu pasti mencegahmu sedemikian rupa...'_

Jean mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang ke arah Armin yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Nanaba-san. Sebenarnya Jean membenci jika ada orang yang ikut campur pekerjaannya. Tapi karena itu perintah Hanji..mau tidak mau Jean harus mematuhinya.

Dia tidak ingin tubuhnya berakhir dengan dimutilasi oleh ilmuwan gila itu.

" Baiklah!" Ucap Jean setengah hati.

" Nah begitu dong Muka kuda..." Nanaba-san segera menarik tangan Armin dan menyimpan gadget miliknya.

" Tapi!" Sambung Jean.

Nanaba dan Armin menghentikan langkahnya yang ingi keluar ruangan dan memandangi Jean bingung.

" Biarkan aku ikut kalian. Ini masih tetap tugasku untuk menjaga pemuda pirang itu bodoh!"

Nanaba-san mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai. " Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tinggal muka kuda?"

Jean mendecih dan mengikuti arah kedua orang itu dari belakang. Dia tetap mengawasi mereka seperti kuda yang tetap berjalan walaupun penunggangnya telah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALLOOOOO! SAYA BALIK! * KELUAR DARI MULUT TITAN EREN *

ARIGATOU BUAT SEMUANYA YANG SUDAH SUPPORT KEBERLANGSUNGA INI FIC! MEMBUAT SAYA KEMBALI MENULIS UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYAAAAA...*^*

* NANGIS HARU DI BAJU ARMIN * * DITABOK MIKASA *

ARIGATOU JUGA BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH NYEMPETIN REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW!

NIH...SAYA BERI HADIAH!^^

* LEMPAR LEVI YANG DIIKAT KE TENGAH READERS*

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

SUKIDAYO MINNA-SAN! *^*


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

AN ATTACK ON TITAN

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND MATURE CONTENT

CAST:

ALL SNK CHARACTERS

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN )

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

.

.

.

* * *

" Jadi bocah...ceritakan kepadaku "

Eren menggerutu kesal di sofa panjang milik Levi. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal jika Levi terus mengindahkan tenggorokannya yang meraung-raung meminta asupan mineral!?

Malahan pemuda pendek itu mengambil sebotol Wine Prancis dari kulkas bersama dengan gelas kecil. Dan meminumnya di hadapan Eren dengan wajah tak bersalah. Membuat pemuda bermata Emerald itu sebal setengah mati.

Levi menenggak Wine miliknya dengan santai tetapi mata elang itu tetap melirik Eren. Dan menemukan bocah itu kesal sendiri sembari memegang tenggorokannya. Kelihatannya Eren benar-benar kehausan.

" Kenapa denganmu bocah? Mau minum?" Tanya Levi.

Levi mendorong botol Wine miliknya di atas meja kaca ke depan Eren. Dan reflek Eren melotot.

" Nah bocah..minum itu".

Eren menepis singkat Wine itu dan mendorongnya kembali ke arah Levi. " Aku tidak minum itu pendek! Yang kuminum itu adalah air mineral bukan alkohol"

Pemuda bermata elang itu berhenti menenggak Wine dingin di gelas kecil. Dia menaruh gelas itu di atas meja kasar dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Eren.

" Hei bocah bodoh. Jika kau tidak tahu tentang sesuatu hal, jangan dikomentari. Ini bukanlah alkohol murni bocah, kau tahu berapa harganya?"

Eren mendengus kasar. " Mana ku peduli!? Yang membeli siapa yang ditanya siapa!?". Nada sinis terumbar dari jawaban Eren dan itu membuat Levi marah.

Levi tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tatapan dingin terlempar terus menerus ke arah Eren. Eren yang melihat Levi tiba-tiba berdiri, meneguk ludah kasar. Dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu takut di hadapan pemuda tampan itu.

" Ku tanya kau sekali lagi keparat". Ucap Levi sinis. " Bagaimana jalang itu menculikmu?"

Eren berusaha untuk terlihat berani di depan Levi.

" Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung pendek sialan! Pertama kau menanyaiku tentang Wine dan kembali lagi ke pertanyaan tentang bagaimana aku diculik!? Bukankah itu benar-benar menges−"

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

" Jawab saja pertanyaanku bocah!". Ancam Levi.

Eren berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memberat dan susah untuk dikeluarkan. Sedangkan mata Emerald bocah itu membulat dengan kilatan takut dan gugup yang kentara setelah Levi menggebrak meja kaca tepat di hadapan Eren dan membuat gelas berisi Wine milik pemuda itu jatuh hingga pecah.

" A-apa untungnya b-bagimu mengetahui bagaimana a-aku diculik?" Balas Eren.

Levi mendecih sangat kesal.

Ia berlalu ke arah sebuah pintu kayu di sebelah kanan Eren. Dan membanting pintu itu sangat kuat hingga getarannya sampai ke kaki Eren−masuk kedalamnya dan menutupnya kembali seperti cara dia membukanya.

Ketegangan tercipta.

Eren memegangi dadanya yang meletup-letup takut. Berusaha menormalkan kembali semua sistem kerja tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis melihat kelakuan Levi.

" Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Eren lirih.

Sepatu Eren tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan dari gelas Levi dan cairan Wine yang berbau menyengat. Bocah manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik-lirik ragu ke arah pintu ruangan yang Levi masuki.

" Setidaknya aku akan sedikit m-membantu...".

Eren mengedarkan pandangan ke arah apartemen Levi. " Dimana dia meletakkan kain lap ya? Dapurnya dimana...ah..aku bingung sendiri"

Pemuda Jerman itu berdiri dan berusaha mengitari apartemen Levi. Dia tidak menyadari sebelumnya bahwa ada kasur berukuran Queen Size abu-abu yang rapi di belakang sofa. Menghadap jendela apartemen yang terbuka lebar−menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang mulai sore.

Ada dua buah lorong. Ke kanan dan kiri.

Eren berusaha menengok yang kanan dan menemukan ruang bersantai berisi rak-rak buku tebal dengan TV LCD hitam sangat lebar dan berbagai meja lainnya.

Dan saat dia menengok ke arah kiri, mata Emerald Eren berbinar senang.

" Akhirnya! Ku kira si kontet itu tidak punya dapur..."

Eren melangkah menuju dapur bergaya modern dengan meja makan marmer berisi 4 kursi yang tepat berada di tengah dapur. Bocah itu sekali lagi terkagum. Bahkan sampai dapurnya saja sangat bersih. Tanpa ada celah untuk debu hinggap.

Pemuda bersurai Ebony itu mengitari meja hingga ke stan untuk memasak dan lemari penyimpanan makanan.

Sebenarnya Eren meneguk ludah sangat kasar saat menemukan sebuah kulkas mewah besar dengan dua pintu. Hatinya tergoda untuk membuka benda itu dan memberi makan perutnya yang meraung-raung tidak jelas.

Tapi wajah manis dan berbinar itu langsung berubah haluan menjadi sangat kecewa saat mendapati kulkas mewah nan menggiurkan itu memiliki sandi penjaga.

" Hah! Dasar kurcaci pendek pelit!" Maki Eren. " Untuk apa coba dia memberi sandi pada sebuah kulkas!? Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali!"

Pemuda manis itu menggerutu-gerutu sendiri sembari membuka-buka lemari penyimpanan dari alumunium untuk mencari kain lap. Sekaligus makanan atau minuman ringan tentunya. Tidak ada salahnya kan dia sambil menyelam minum air? Menemukan lap dan makanan sekaligus?

5 menit telah berlalu tetapi Eren masih tidak dapat menemukan selembar kain lap. Dan makanan.

Bocah itu hanya merengutkan bibir kesal saat menemukan kumpulan sayur, sayur, dan sayur dimana-mana! Di rak atas, rak bawah dekat Oven, di samping meja makan, di dekat kulkas−pokoknya di seluruh dapur ada sayur!

" Pantas saja dia pendek!" Cibir Eren geram. " Makanannya saja sayur semua! Sekalian saja kontet itu makan rumput saja! Di Jerman banyak sapi buat ditemani!"

Eren menepuk meja makan kesal dan tanpa sengaja mengenai lukanya. Itu sukses membuat pemuda bermata Emerald itu mengerang tanpa suara, meloncat-loncat kesakitan dan memegangi tangan kanannya yang mengenai langsung meja.

" O-oucch..D-dasar Eren! Kau bahkan hampir lupa bahwa tubuhmu babak belur! Eren Baka! Baka baka baka!". Erang Eren. " Dan dimana si Pendek itu menyimpan kain lap!? Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati..grrr.."

" Apa yang kau perbuat di dapurku Jaeger?"

" WAAA...MAMA! MIKASA!"

Eren benar-benar terlonjak mendengar suara Levi yang tiba-tiba hadir dari arah punggungnya seperti hantu. Sedangkan pemuda bermata elang itu menyandarkan bahunya pada pintu masuk dapur sembari menyilangkan tangan dengan tatapan datar.

Pemuda berambut Ebony itu terjatuh dengan pantat menimpa lantai marmer yang kuat dan mengaduh.

" WAAAA! PANTATKU! DASAR KAU CEBOL SIALAN!"

Levi mengernyitkan dahi kesal. " Siapa suruh kau mengutak-atik dapurku seperti maling, keparat!"

Eren mengerucutkan bibir imut ke arah Levi dan terduduk. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus pantat sintal yang menghantam telak lantai dapur yang mengkilat memantulkan bayangan Eren.

" S-sejak kapan kau disana cebol!?" Tanya Eren sebal.

Levi mengangkat alis. " Sejak kau melangkah masuk ke dapurku dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Dan juga sejak kau mengataiku dengan mulut kotormu itu bocah keparat."

Eren menganga dan menunjuk Levi gugup. " K-kau membuntutiku?"

" Ya−bisa dibilang seperti itu bocah". Sahut Levi.

Dan pemuda berpipi gembul itu semakin terlonjak menemukan Levi tidak memakai atasan sama sekali. Menampakkan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya. Membuat pemuda itu semakin tampan dengan kesempurnaan. Dan Levi hanya memakai celana panjang sekolahnya.

Mata hitam Levi memicing menangkap perubahan raut wajah Eren saat bocah itu melempar pandangan ke arah tubuh Half- naked miliknya.

" Suka dengan yang kau pandangi bocah?"

Eren kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. " Apa maksudmu?"

" Kenapa kau memandangi tubuhku bocah? Ingin?"

" A−APAAN APAAN P-PERTANYAAN ITU!? T-TENTU SAJA TIDAK! AKU NORMAL!". Jawab Eren dengan rasa terkejut.

" Dasar bocah bodoh". Maki Levi.

Levi menghela nafas jengah dan berlalu dari hadapan Eren menuju kulkas. Mengindahkan Eren yang menyumpah-nyumpah ke arahnya dengan bahasa Jerman dan sedikit bahasa Jepang.

Jari kokoh Levi menekan tombol angka di mesin sandi dan segera kulkas itu terbuka. Eren yang sejak pertama memang mengincar isi kulkas Levi segera menegakkan kepala, menengok apa yang diambil pemuda bermata elang itu.

" Nah bocah. Ambilah ini"

Sebotol air mineral dingin terlempar ke pangkuan Eren. Bocah itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa ragu.

" Apa kau tidak punya minuman bersoda, Levi? Atau minuman berkarbonasi lainnya?" Tanya Eren.

Levi mengerutkan keningnya kuat.

" Bukankah kau menginginkan air mineral bocah? Itu sudah kuberikan. Dan satu lagi− kau tidak akan pernah menemukan jenis minuman seperti itu dalam kulkasku keparat". Jawab Levi.

Eren mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Kenapa? Bukankah itu enak?"

Levi menarik salah satu kursi makan dan mendudukinya. " Hh..tipikal bocah bodoh"

Pemuda manis itu berdiri dan memasang wajah kesal kepadanya.

" Aku bukan bocah, kontet! Umurku sudah 15 tahun dan aku SMA! Camkan itu baik-baik tuan Kurcaci sialan!"

" Bocah tetaplah bocah." Ejek Levi. " Dan dengarkan−aku benci minuman soda. Jangan sekali-kali kau meminum minuman terkutuk itu di depanku atau membawanya ke sini bocah karena aku akan langsung melemparnya dengan tubuhmu sekalian dari balkon apartemen. Minuman itu memang nikmat sesaat bocah, tapi efek jangka panjangnya yang harus kau perhatikan."

Eren menarik salah satu kursi di seberang Levi dan duduk. " Tapi itu tetap enak...kau sendiri saja meminum Wine brengsek! dan bolehkah aku bertanya!?"

Levi yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya berhenti dan memandang Eren tajam.

" Apa?"

Eren menarik nafas. " Jujur...sebenarnya aku bingung kau ini siapa?− Maksudku jati dirimu yang sebenarnya... Anak-anak lain bilang kau sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya. Yah..memang itu ada benarnya, tetapi bagiku kau lebih banyak menyebalkannya dengan wajah datarmu dan tubuh pendek serta aura setan it−"

" Oi bocah". Ralat Levi dengan tatapan kelewat tajam. " Kau mau menghinaku atau bertanya kepadaku?"

Eren berhenti bicara dan menggerutu kecil. " Uuhh..dua-duanya cebol"

Levi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kulkas yang masih terbuka. Ia mengambil sebuah kaleng RootBear dan membuat Eren menukikkan alisnya kuat dengan dahi mengernyit sebal.

" Kau masih remaja Levi tapi minumanmu sendiri sudah seberat itu. Aku saja dilarang untuk menyentuh secuil pun oleh ayahku" Ucap Eren.

Levi membuka tutupnya. " Karena kau masih bocah dan bocah dilarang mabuk".

" Aku bukan bocah!" Balas Eren emosi.

Levi hanya memandang Eren dengan tatapan datar tanpa minat dan menenggak RootBear dingin. Membuat Eren memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan menyumpah-nyumpah dengan bahasa Jerman.

Pemuda bermata elang itu meletakkan kaleng minuman miliknya yang setengah berisi dan memandangi Eren. Dan dia baru teringat sesuatu. Saat dia menggendong Eren ke apartemennya, di mobil Levi telah mengambil ponsel Eren dan menyimpannya.

Dan saat dia menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian, ponsel itu berbunyi dengan nama Mikasa terpampang jelas di latarnya. Membuat Levi menukikkan alisnya tajam. Dia semakin curiga dengan hubungan Eren dan adiknya.

" Oi Jaeger" Panggil Levi.

" Apa!?" Jawab Eren ketus dengan mengalihkan pandangan dari Levi.

" Tatap orang yang sedang bertanya kepadamu bocah keparat".

Eren mendengus kasar. " Tapi mataku menolak melihat wajah keparatmu, brengsek!"

Levi kembali memandangi Eren dengan sangat tajam. Membuat bulu kuduk Eren sedikit berdiri. Bocah itu benar-benar tukang pembuat emosi Levi selalu lepas kendali dan menginginkan pemuda bermata elang di depan Eren untuk menggantungnya terbalik di balkon apartemen.

" Kau tidak ingin kaleng RootBear ini melayang menuju matamu bukan bodoh?". Ancam Levi dingin.

Eren menatap Levi kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Bibir Kissable Eren di _pout_ -kan, membuat bibir manis itu benar-benar menggoda. Di mata orang lain tentunya! Levi masih belum bisa yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang.

" Jika kau layangkan benda itu, aku juga akan melayangkan meja ini sebagai balasannya, pendek brengsek!". Balas Eren ketus.

Levi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Emosinya benar-benar terpancing sekarang dan dia ingin sekali memberikan hukuman pada Eren yang terus menerus melawannya. Jika saja bocah itu tidak dibawah lindungan Hanji, sudah dipastikan Eren sudah berada dikuburan sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

 _ **SREETTTT!**_

Eren terlonjak dengan wajah memucat dan teriakan nyaring lolos dari mulut basahnya.

Dia berusaha meronta setengah mati saat Levi tiba-tiba saja mengangkatnya seperti handuk dan membiarkan kepala Eren terantuk-antuk kuat. Pemuda tegas itu keluar dari dapur, menaiki tangga ke arah lantai dua dengan wajah masam.

" L-LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! LEVI KEPARAT−LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!". Ronta Eren sambil memukul-mukul punggung tegap Levi.

Levi berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat wajah Eren mencium telak punggungnya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan karena bibir lembutnya bertabrakan dengan punggung kokoh Levi yang berhasil membuat bibir menggoda itu memerah.

" Bisakah kau diam bocah bodoh? Aku benar-benar akan menjatuhkanmu dari tangga ke bawah tanpa membantumu". Ucap Levi kesal dengan nada sakartis.

Dan untuk semakin meyakinkan ucapannya, pemuda bermata tajam itu sedikit menurunkan tubuh Eren hingga wajah pemuda manis yang diangkatnya hampir menyentuh permukaan tangga dari kayu itu.

Eren melotot pada tangga dan segera rontaan dan teriakan merdu khas " Eren" keluar dengan nyaring.

" KEEEPAARAAATTTT PEENNDEEEKKKK! TARIK AKU SEK− Ehhh..."

Eren terdiam. Telinganya menangkap ssebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Suara itu begitu familiar dengan ingatan pendengarannya. Seperti−suara telfon miliknya.

" HAH! TELFONKU KEMANA!? LEVI! KAU KEMANAKAN TELFONKU BRENGSEK!?"

Levi sudah benar-benar terlanjur emosi dan menarik tubuh Eren makin dekat ke pundaknya. Mengindahkan teriakan Eren yang terus-terusan menggema. Dia membawa mereka berdua menuju sebuah kamar mandi di lorong kanan paling ujung. Kamar mandi khas Prancis dengan bath-up yang setengah berisi dengan air.

Eren merasakan bahwa mereka telah memasuki ruangan yang berbeda. Dan mata Emerald itu membulat dengan mulut menganga. Kamar mandi khas keluarga kerajaan dengan gaya elegan dan mewah serta bersih terpampang di hadapan Eren.

 _ **BYUURRR...**_

Levi reflek mundur untuk menghindari cipratan air pada celananya.

Eren gelagapan setengah mati dan berusaha meraih pinggiran bath-up putih itu saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba diceburkan seperti sampah. Air memasuki lubang penciuman bocah berpipi gembul itu dan mengisi paru-paru Eren dengan air.

" Bwahhhh!". Sembur Eren.

Pemuda dengan Emerald menyala itu mencengkeram pinggiran bath-up dengan posisi duduk. Seragam Eren, baju, celana−semuanya basah tanpa celah kering sedikitpun. Termasuk wajah dan kulit semulus bayi milik Eren.

Nafas Eren terengah-engah layaknya orang asma yang ditindih batu. Dia terbatuk, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sisa air jernih dari saluran tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya yang sensitif akan kehadiran benda asing.

" Bocah−lepas bajumu". Suara Bass Levi menggema dalam kamar mandi berukura meter itu.

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula membuka menutup untuk menormalkan penglihatannya yang tiba-tiba mengabur karena terendam air, menjadi ke arah wajah Levi. Bocah manis itu terengah-engah dengan pandangan mata sayu yang berair.

Jantung Levi berdetak lebih cepat. Pemuda tampan itu mendesis dan menggengam dadanya sendiri. _Ada apa dengan diriku?_ , tanya Levi di dalam hati.

" A-apa t-tadi?" Tanya Eren lirih.

Levi memandang Eren tajam dengan rasa menusuk disana. " Lepas bajumu bocah. Kau mau terjangkit demam gara-gara terus berendam dengan baju basah itu?"

" O-o..maaf karena aku t-terlalu menggigil". Jawab Eren lemas.

Bocah itu berusaha membuka kancing jas-nya tetapi selalu terpeleset karena tangan Eren begitu gemetar kedinginan dengan pandangan sayu. Levi yang sudah berusaha bersabar dan toleran pada Eren tidak bisa menolerir lambatnya pergerakan Eren. Bahkan hanya untuk membuka kancing.

" Bocah. Berbalik sekarang" Titah Levi dingin.

Eren hanya mengangguk karena dia sudah lemas dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Levi. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Eren tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Levi.

Dan segera mata indah yang asalnya sayu itu membulat lebar.

" KYAAA! KENAPA KAU ROBEK BAJUKU PENDEK KEPARAT!?".

Eren terlonjak dan menempel pada sisi seberang bath-up dengan tangan menyilang menutupi dadanya yang terekspos bebas. Pipi gembul itu memerah layaknya anak gadis dengan kulit putih mulus yang mengkilat.

Levi menarik baju Eren dan merobek bersama seragam putihnya. Hanya menyisakan beberapa carik kain putih di tubuh pemuda manis itu dan celana hitam panjang yang terendam air dingin bath-up.

" Kau dan tangan lemahmu itu terlalu lambat bodoh". Desis Levi sembari mencengkeram robekan seragam Eren.

" TAPI KAN KAU BISA MELEPASNYA BRENGSEK!" Sembur Eren gugup.

Pemuda tampan di depan Eren membuang pakaian Eren ke ujung ruangan dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan kelewat dingin. " Terlalu membuang waktu bocah. Kita harus segera membersihkan luka sialan itu"

Eren melirik ke tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu dan tertawa gugup. " Hah..hah! Tapi dengan cara menyemburkanku langsung ke bath-up!? DASAR PENDEK!"

Levi muak sendiri dan tanpa izin Eren, ia menarik keran air dan ratusan titik air hangat mengguyur rambut serta wajah Eren yang beraut masam kepada Levi. Bocah manis itu menepuk-nepuk air kesal layaknya anak kecil.

" KENAPA TIDAK DARITADI KAU MEMBUKA KERAN AIR HANGAT HAH LEVI!? AKU SUDAH MATI KEDINGINAN DI DALAM AIR INI CEBOL!" Teriak Eren sangat kesal.

Pemuda manis itu dibiarkan menggigil di dalam air oleh Levi tanpa diberi air hangat sedikitpun. Ditambah kulit dan luka Eren yang masih sensitif akibat terlalu banyak menerima pukulan yang tidak bisa disebut ringan itu.

" Air itu hanya bersuhu 20 derajat celcius bocah. Dan kau sebut itu dingin?". Ucap Levi datar. " Dasar bocah"

Eren menggerutu dan menyumpah-nyumpah lirih. Sembari membilas lembut kulitnya yang terluka. Mengindahkan Levi yang mengutak-atik lemari penyimpanannya. Eren berusaha mengikuti pergerakan pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu dan spontan mulutnya menganga.

" L-levi.." Panggil Eren tidak percaya. " Untuk apa semua sabun i-itu?"

Pemuda dengan wajah tegas itu menenteng setidaknya 4 buah sabun cair dengan jenis-jenis yang berbeda semua. Dan Eren yakin sabun itu tidak terbilang murah. Dilihat dari merek-nya yang Eren kenali sebagai komoditi berharga di Jerman.

Levi melayangkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Eren yang masih terbilas air dan menepuknya keras. Membuat bocah itu terkesiap dan mengaduh.

" SAKIT LEVI! KEPALAKU TIDAK SEKERAS BAJA!".

" Tapi sekeras kepala banteng bocah" Jawab Levi datar. " Sekarang− berbalik"

Eren bersungut kecil. " Tidak mau..."

Levi menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan datar yang begitu kentara. Tangannya mencengkeram surai Ebony Eren dan menariknya. Eren berusaha meronta tapi secepat kilat, Levi memutar arah kepala dan badan Eren. Hingga Eren bingung sendiri saat tiba-tiba posisinya sudah membelakangi Levi.

Pemuda itu menggeram karena dia harus sedikit berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Eren. Tubuh Eren terlampau tinggi bagi Levi hingga membuat pemuda itu geram sendiri.

Levi menuangkan cairan licin berwarna biru itu ke punggung Eren. Membuat bocah bermata manis itu menggelinjang sendiri. Pemuda itu tetap berwajah datar saat tangannya sedikit mengusap sabun itu.

Meratakannya ke seluruh punggung Eren. Sekali-kali menekan luka Eren, berusaha menghilangkan sisa darah yang mengering dan debu padat disana. Eren hanya mendengus nyaman.

" Ya Levi..terus disitu..disana. Sedikit ke kiri..mungkin ke kanan. Agak ke atas ya"

Levi menanggapi semua permintaan Eren dengan wajah masam. Berani-beraninya bocah ingusan ini memerintahnya? Levi benci diatur dan diperintah.

Mata tajam Levi menatap luka gigitan di leher Eren. Luka gigitan olehnya yang terekspos bebas ke udara karena Eren mendongakkan leher demi membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Jari Levi bergerak nakal. Menyusuri punggung mulus Eren menuju leher jenjangnya. Dia begitu penasaran dengan bocah yang tidak bisa diam ini dari awal biarpun bocah itu luar biasa mengesalkannya. Dan telunjuk kokoh pemuda tampan itu menyentuh sedikit bekas gigitan itu, membuat Eren tersentak dan segera menutupnya.

Eren segera berbalik dan menatap Levi dengan mata membulat heran. Eren menjadi sangat sensitif dengan luka itu karena itu satu-satunya luka bekas gigitan.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan Levi?". Tanya Eren.

Eren menunjuk-nunjuk luka di lehernya dengan pandangan kesal yang ditujukan kepada Levi. " Itu gara-garamu kau tahu! Dan ini tidak bisa hilang!"

Levi menyilangkan tangannya. " Kau mau itu hilang bocah?"

Eren mengangguk antusias. " Kau yang memberikannya dan kau pasti tahu cara menghilangkannya bukan!?"

Levi tersenyum miring kepada Eren. " Tidak pasti bocah ,tapi aku dapat membantumu memudarkannya−Berikan luka itu."

Pemuda bermata elang itu menyeringai setan di dalam hatinya. Kurasa ini akan menjadi hukuman yang paling menyenangkan bagi Eren maupun Levi. Pemuda tampan itu diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu untuk Eren.

Sedangkan Eren menyipitkan mata curiga. Tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa menebak isi hati Levi, karena pemuda itu selalu memasang wajah datar dan muram yang seolah-olah tidak punya ekspresi lain.

" Baiklah". Jawab Eren setengah hati.

Eren beringsut-ingsut ragu ke arah Levi yang masih memasang ekspresi datar dan seolah-olah tidak ingin membantu Eren. Pemuda manis itu mematikan keran air dan menatap Levi dengan mata Emerald yang besinar lembut.

" Tapi..bagaimana caranya dan aku harus apa?" Tanya Eren.

" Lehermu" Tunjuk Levi. " Kemarikan"

Eren mengangguk imut dan mendongakkan lehernya. Hingga kulit putih itu terekspos bebas ke udara seolah-olah siap disantap. Mata Levi menajam, memandang lurus pada leher dan luka Eren.

Pemuda beringas itu melayangkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh leher depan Eren. Mengelus lembut jakun bocah itu yang tidak terlalu besar, meresapi betapa lembutnya kulit Eren. Sesekali dia menyenggol luka Eren dan membuat pemuda manis itu meringis.

" Akhh..L-Levi..cepat". Desak Eren yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat Levi terus mengerjai lehernya.

" Sabar bocah". Jawab Levi dingin. " Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan protes apapun yang kulakukan".

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. " Maksudnya ap−AKH! Oke..oke..aku bersumpah demi Sungai Styx! Tapi kau juga jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak Levi!"

" Demi Sungai Styx?". Tanya Levi datar. " Aku belum pernah dengan kata-kata itu sebelumnya bocah".

Eren memutar matanya jengah. " Nanti saja bicaranya Levi! Setelah ini akan kujelaskan sampai sedetail-detailnya pendek".

" Tidak". Tolak Levi. Dia menekan luka Eren kuat hingga membuat bocah itu terlonjak kaget. " Jelaskan padaku sekarang atau lukamu akan disana selamanya."

Eren menggerutu seperti kebiasaannya bila kesal dan menyumpahi Levi lirih kembali dengan bahasa Jerman. Ia menggesek-gesekan tangannya dengan lambat, kelihatannya Eren berencana memberi sebuah caplokan mulus di wajah Levi.

" Kenapa lambat sekali bocah bodoh? Jelaskan atau lukamu bertambah dan lebih biru". Ancam Levi dan menekan luka Eren.

Eren mengerang dan mengaduh. Dia membuat cipratan air agar Levi tidak terus-terusan membuat semua lukanya makin parah dan buruk dimana-mana. Eren mendesis tapi dibalas Levi dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi mendalam.

" Baiklah kau keparat!". Jawab Eren kesal. " Sumpah Sungai Styx adalah sumpah tak terlanggar Levi! Bahkan para Dewa Olympia dulu akan berhati-hati jika ingin mengucap sebuah sumpah menggunakan nama Sungai Styx"

" Lalu.." Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Mulut kotormu sangat ceroboh dengan mengucapkan sumpah itu bocah"

" Itu gara-garamu juga pendek...". Ucap Eren lirih.

Levi makin berjongkok. Menyejajarkan mulutnya dengan pertengahan leher Eren. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran Levi sekarang tapi yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ingin menyapu leher putih itu dengan lidahnya. Ingin merasakan lebih.

Eren mendongak lebih karena Levi sedikit menggengam lehernya. Dia kira dia akan dicekik lagi tapi nyatanya dia salah.

Eren terlonjak dan sedikit meronta.

" L-levi...b-berhenti menjilat sshh..l-lukaku".

" Jangan protes bocah. Ingat sumpahmu" Titah Levi.

Levi memiringkan kepalanya menuju bagian kanan leher Eren. Hidung tegaknya sesekali menyentuh dan mengendus aroma pinus dan perapian hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Eren. Mengelusnya singkat dan...

" Aahhn! L-levi..." Erang Eren tidak nyaman.

Lidah kasar Levi menjilat luka itu lembut−sangat lembut. Seolah-olah menandakan permintaan maaf yang kentara pada Eren. Saliva Levi membasahi luka Eren dan bocah itu menggenggam tangan pemuda tampan itu. Menyuruhnya berhenti karena tubuh Eren bereaksi berbeda.

Gigi Levi sesekali menggesek lukanya dan menghisap penuh perhatian.

Mata tajamnya menatap Eren yang menutup mata dengan wajah merona hebat dan peluh gugup membasahi wajah manisnya. Lidah Levi makin terjulur sedangkan bibir sexy-nya sesekali mengecup luka itu sampai menciumnya dalam.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara-suara aneh yang tidak dia tahu sebelumnya.

" Tatap mataku bocah...". Perintah Levi lembut.

Eren membuka matanya sayu dengan pipi merona hebat bagai kepiting rebus. Dan makin merona saat melihat Levi memandanginya intens sedangkan lidah pemuda tampan itu menjilat-jilat lehernya.

Kali ini Eren tidak dapat menahan suaranya lagi sesudah melihat pemandangan tadi.

" Ahhhn! L-levi...ngghh..aisshh ahh..".

" _Shit!"_ Umpat Levi kasar.

Sekarang Levi tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan terbakar melihat wajah Eren dan tubuhnya yang semulus kulit bayi. Membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya terbangun. Jika benda itu sudah terbangun...tamatlah riwayatmu Eren Jaeger.

Benda itu semakin keras dan tidak sengaja menabrak pinggiran bath-up. Membuat Levi mengerang dengan suara bass miliknya yang menggoda. Levi menggigit kasar leher Eren demi melampiaskan rasa panas di barangnya yang bukan melemah tapi makin mengeras.

" Ggrr..Jaeger". Erang Levi. " Jangan menyesali ini"

Eren membuka sebelah matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. " M-menyesali apa?"

Tanpa sengaja Eren melirik ke arah bagian celana Levi yang menggembung brutal. Membuat gundukan yang cukup membuat Eren menganga dengan wajah melongo yang tidak percaya.

" L-levi! T-tunggu dulu! T-tunggu du−GYAAA!"

Levi secara tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang mulus Eren dan melingkarkan tangan kokohnya disana. Tanpa ada aba-aba apapun, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Eren dalam sekali sentakan hingga membuat Eren terlonjak setengah mati.

Pemuda manis itu tanpa sengaja mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Levi agar tidak terjatuh. Dan nafasnya tercekat saat kaki rampingnya menyenggol sesuatu di bawah sana. Sangat keras hampir sekeras batu.

Eren seketika tergagap dengan mata membulat horror.

Levi mendesis saat benda-nya disenggol oleh kaki Eren. Membuat hasratnya semakin terbakar. Hasrat untuk segera menobrak-abrik tubuh Eren dengan tubuhnya.

Mata Levi berusaha untuk menatap Eren yang bergetar takut itu. Dengan kedua kaki menekuk−memeluk pinggang tegap Levi. Dan itu membuat pantat sintal Eren sedikit bersentuhan dengan barang Levi.

" L-levi...kau mau a-apa pendek!?". Tanya Eren panik.

Levi mengelus bibir bawah Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Bibir plum yang sejak tadi menggoda untuk dimakan habis-habisan untuk Levi. Hatinya terasa meleleh melihat Eren. Seolah-olah dia serasa dihantam oleh perkataannya yang menyatakan _Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta._

Kurasa itu mulai hilang sejak kehadiran Eren.

" Na Eren" Panggil Levi dingin. " Apakah kau membenciku?"

Eren tersentak saat mendengar kali ini Levi menyebut nama kecilnya. " S-sebenarnya iya... Dan s-sangat!"

Sebenarnya Eren benar-benar membenci Levi tapi dia mengatakannya dengan ragu karena melihat Levi yang terus-menerus menatapnya tajam. Hingga pernyaataan aku benci Levi! menjadi aku benci Levi?

" Kali ini kau akan menyesali semua kebencianmu itu sia-sia karena aku akan menghapus itu semua dari mulut kotor dan tak bertata milikmu bocah". Ucap Levi datar.

Levi mendudukkan Eren paksa pada toilet duduk Elegan miliknya. Membuat bocah itu mengerang. Levi menarik kedua kaki Eren hingga perut ramping Eren bersentuhan dengan perut berotot Levi.

Jari telunjuk Levi menyentuh bibir Eren dan tersenyum miring. " Bibir ini.."

Levi mengelusnya singkat hingga membuat Eren menggerakkan kakinya tidak nyaman. " Bibir ini perlu diberi pelajaran. Dan aku akan memberinya pelajaran yang sangat buruk bocah".

" L-levi..ch-chukupph.." Erang Eren.

Levi tersenyum miring dan menarik poni panjang Eren keaatas. Menampilkan kedua manik berharga Eren yang bersinar sayu pada Levi.

" Belum bocah". Ucap Levi. " Sampai aku menyentuh tubuhmu hari ini bocah. _Beware, you're mine today brats.._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Isssh...Tolong hati-hati Rico-san".

Armin sedang duduk di ruang laboratorium. Di salah satu kursi medis milik Rico. Perempuan berkaca mata yang merupakan bawahan terpercaya Hanji di laboratorium. Jean memasang wajah masam di seberang Armin. Memandangi bagaimana jas di lengan Armin tersingkap, menampilkan lengan mulus tanpa cacat itu.

Nanaba hanya mendengus dan duduk di samping Jean dan dia jengah sendiri melihat pemuda jangkung itu terus-menerus berwajah masan seperti kain pel lecek yang diremas-remas.

" Oi muka kuda!". Tegur Nanaba.

Jean mendengus kasar. " Apa bodoh!?"

" Ganti wajahmu itu! Kau bahkan menakuti tikus-tikus got dengan wajah kuda yang seperti baru dicambuk di pantat." Ejek Nanaba.

" APA YANG KAU BILANG KEPARAT!?" Teriak Jean tidak terima.

Pemuda jangkung itu menggebrak kursi bundar tempatnya duduk. Dan berdiri. Nanaba menghela nafas jengah dan dia menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke lantai marmer. Menimbulkan goncangan yang membuat Armin dan Rico melongo di seberan mereka.

" Kuperingatkan kau Jean Kirschtein". Ancam Nanaba. " Jangan sekali-kali memancing hasrat membunuhku bodoh. Apakah kau lupa bahwa aku kerabat Levi? Aku bisa-bisa saja mengambil tongkatku dan melempar kepalamu itu sampai ke Korea."

Jean terdiam dan menggerutu. Dia menyumpah dan duduk dengan kasar sembari menyilangkan kakinya setengah hati.

Rico menghampiri Armin dan menatap kedua orang di seberang tajam. Dia mengambil sebuah suntikan beserta sebotol kecil serum berwarna biru.

" Kalian..". Panggil Rico. " Diam atau aku suntik mati kalian dengan dosis Opium tinggi. Kalian lupa jika semua benda disini bisa saja aku suntikkan pada kalian berdua dan membuat kalian mengejang kesakitan seperti siput yang dicincang hidup-hidup"

Armin meneguk ludah kasar dengan takut. Sedangkan kedua orang tadi menyumpahi satu sama lain dengan lirih. Melempar kutukan pada masing-masing orang.

Rico menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha tersenyum pada Armin. Dia memasukkan seru tadi ke dalam suntikan.

" Nah Armin manis..". Ucap Rico. " Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit ya..."

Armin menunjuk-nunjuk suntikan di tangan Ricu gugup. " I-itu untuk apa Rico-san?"

" Oh!" Ucap Rico. " Ini?" Tunjuknya pada suntikan di tangannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menangguk imut dengan gugup. Rico terkekeh singkat...pantas saja Hanji menyukai dua pemuda baru itu. Mereka terlalu manis dan polos. Terlalu imut untuk seorang laki-laki remaja yang telah melewati masa puber.

" Tenang saja Armin. Aku tahu kau sangat pintar...kau tahu serum yang disuntikkan dan dapat dilacak seperti GPS?"

Armin mengangkat kepalanya. " OH! Aku tahu itu! Biasanya para detektif dan inspektur Inggris menyuntikkannya pada buronan atau seseorang yang mencurigakan bagi mereka."

" Nah...ini sama saja. Jadi Hanji dapat melacakmu. Dia tidak ingin insiden culik menculik seperti Eren terulang lagi padamu". Jelas Rico.

Armin menangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Rico. Jean bersiap-siap di tempat jika ada peristiwa tidak diinginkan terjadi sedangkan Nanaba tetap mendengus kasar pada Jean.

Armin meringis saat jarum itu ditusuk dan serum memasuki saluran di bawah kulitnya. Dia dapat merasakan serum itu mengalir di jaringan bawah kulitnya dan akhirnya jarum itu terlepas.

Tapi belum sampai semenit, Armin merasakan perutnya begitu mulas. Memaksa semua makanannya ingin keluar melalui mulutnya. Rasanya begitu mulas hingga Armin langsung berlari menuju tempat seperti mencuci piring di ujung ruangan.

" ARMIN!" Teriak Rico, Jean dan Nanaba bersamaan panik.

Jean yang pertama kali reflek menghampiri Armin yang sedang memuntahkan semua makanan di perutnya dan sedikit cairan bening yang asing. Pemuda jangkung itu mengurut-ngurut kasar tengkuk Armin dan membawa kembali Armin yang sedikit lemas setelah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Jean membantu Armin duduk di kursi medis dengan wajah pucat. Rico segera menghampiri Armin dan mengecek seluruh tubuhnya. Rico juga menekan-nekan perut bagian bawah Armin hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis.

" Aneh!" Ucap Rico. " Hanya tubuh Armin yang menolak serum ini! Aku harus mengecek darahnya!"

Nanaba berdiri khawatir bersama Jean yang terus menerus mengurut tengkuk Armin. Rico menggores ujung jari Armin dan mengumpulkan tetesan darahnya pada sebuah piring kecil percobaan.

Perempuan berkaca mata itu menaruh darah Armin pada mikroskop dan mengambil Iphone miliknya. Dia mengirim surel Email pada Hanji secepat kilat.

Untuk : _**Hanji Zoe**_

 _Hanji san! Tubuh Armin menolak serumnya! Dia saja muntah setelah beberapa detik yang lalu aku menyuntikkan serumnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana ini Hanji-san!? Kalau Eren bagaimana?_

Dan jawaban Hanji datang secepat kilat juga.

Dari : Hanji Zoe

 _Tes darahnya sekarang! ANEH SEKALI INI! KYAAAA...KALAU-KALAU ADA KELAINAN PADA ARMIN. Kurasa Eren juga! Tapi aku belum menyuntikkan serum itu pada tubuh Eren...beri Armin Micro-chip seperti yang kutaruh di jas Eren. Dan sialnya aku tidak dapat melacak Eren sekarang! Aku yakin kalau Levi telah melakukan sesuatu pada jasnya hingga micro-chipnya terlepas!_

Rico segera mengambil sebuah Micro-chip hijau dan meletakkannya pada leher jas Armin. Mengaturnya di Iphone-nya.

" YOSH! INI BERHASIL!" Teriak Rico. " JEAN! NANABA! TOLONG JAGA ARMIN SELAGI AKU MENGETES DARAHNYA! Datanglah saat aku panggil lagi."

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Sedangkan Jean terus menerus mengelus leher Armin yang terkulai lemas di kursi medis. Pemuda pirang itu mengerangkan nama seseorang dalam tidurnya.

" I-irvin san..Mikasa..Eren..."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLLAAAA!

SAYA BALIK! HONTOUNI ARIGATOU! BUAT KALIAN SEMUA...PELUK-PELUK *^*

SUKIDAYO READERS SEMUA! SUKI! *^*

 **NEXT CHAPTER : RATED M 20 +**

 **BACA HABIS BUKAAN! KARENA NEXT CHAPTER BENERAN RATED M!**

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR minna-san? ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND MATURE CONTENTS

CAST :

ALL SNK CHARACTERS

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT ^^

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

* * *

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

 **DIHARAPKAN SEMUA READERS MEMBACA SECARA BIJAK!**

 **NC! BACA HABIS BUKAAN! HABIS BUKA PUASA!**

 **JANGAN NAKAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" Annie...apakah kau sudah membereskan ketua itu?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang di sanggul ke atas− berdiri dengan wajah datar penuh aura membunuh yang begitu kentara. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat, tetapi tanpa orang lain ketahui bahwa dibalik senyum itu tersimpan sisi iblis yang luar biasa mengerikan jika sampai terlepas tanpa kendali.

" Belum waktunya balas dendam Thomas. Biarkan keparat itu menikmati dulu kehidupannya dan kita menyusun strategi."

Thomas− pemuda dengan warna rambut putih itu terdiam. Dagu lancip miliknya yang ditumpukan pada kedua tangan kokohnya. Pandangan Thomas begitu santai tetapi rautnya menunjukkan sebuah penolakan yang besar.

Dia duduk pada undakan kecil setinggi 1,5 meter dari lantai semen di bawahnya.

Thomas mengangkat sebelah kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana coklat tua dan menyilangkan di atas kaki satunya. Sembari mata miliknya menatap gadis pirang yang berdiri tegap dengan bahu kanan terluka. Menimbulkan bekas lubang yang cukup besar.

" Kenapa dengan bahumu Annie? Tidak biasanya ada peluru yang bisa membuat lubang sedalam itu pada tubuhmu. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Thomas.

" Otaknya Survey Corps". Jawab Annie singkat. " Hanji Zoe"

Annie berusaha untuk tidak mendesis geram menyebutkan nama Hanji. Bukan hanya menembakkan peluru kimia yang luar biasa tajamnya itu, gadis berkaca mata itu memasang GPS pada pelurunya. Annie tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Tapi reaksi Thomas sungguh berbeda. Dia malah tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Annie soal Hanji Zoe. Thomas bahkan sampai mendengus kasar melihat wajah Annie yang begitu masam seperti gadis PMS.

Annie menyipitkan mata tidak suka. " Apanya yang lucu Thomas!? Aku tidak berbohong..siapa lagi yang bisa membuat luka fisik dan mengenali anatomi tubuh manusia sebaik ilmuwan gila itu!"

Seketika Thomas menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Annie begitu tajam dan menusuk. Membuat gadis pirang itu mendengus jengah dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya.

" Kau melupakan sesuatu Annie Leondheart". Ucap Thomas dingin.

" Apa?" Balas Annie sinis.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menggulung lengan seragam putihnya hingga siku. Menampilkan lengan tan-nya. Annie yang penasaran dengan apa yang diperbuat Thomas, menegakkan kepala.

Sungguh. Baru kali ini ia tercekat. Hingga selama sesaat Annie lupa rasanya bernafas normal.

" Kenapa ada luka hitam memanjang yang menjijikan itu di tanganmu Thomas?" Tanya Annie datar.

Thomas terkekeh singkat. " Luka ini−luka yang diberikan oleh gadis yang juga memberikan luka di bahumu Annie. Ironis bukan?"

Annie mendengus kasar mendengar penuturan Thomas yang kelewat santai itu. Gadis pirang itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu coklatnya pada lantai semen di bawahnya.

" Apakah kau salah satu korban penelitian gadis itu,Thomas? Kelihatan sekali luka se-menjijikan itu diberikan oleh siapa lagi selain dari Hanji. Setahuku dia hanya memberikan luka itu pada mangsa-mangsanya"

Thomas tersenyum kecil. " Kau begitu pintar Annie...Tetapi luka ini diberikan jauh sewaktu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Jika Hanji sedang begitu semangat, dia akan mengurungku seharian di dalam balkon kayu sempit sebelum memberiku obat bius dosis tinggi tetapi tambahannya dia selalu tersenyum bahagia. Seolah-olah dia hanya dokter baik hati yang ingin memeriksaku. Tapi jika Hanji begitu frustasi maka dia akan menyeretku seperti binatang kurban, tanpa perikemanusian, dan menyuntikkan paksa sebotol obat bius dan membekap mulutku dengan sebuah besi hingga bibir merah ini sering kali membiru bagaikan blueberry matang."

Annie memasang wajah datar. " Benar-benar seorang murid file hitam. Tidak dapat ku sanggah dengan fakta apapun yang meringankan kejahatannya pada kemanusiaan− tapi yang membuatku bingung Thomas..."

Annie berjalan menghampiri Thomas yang sedang menutup mata menikmati semilir angin sore Tokyo yang berhembus begitu lembut menyapu wajahnya. Gadis itu berhenti 2 meter sebelum Thomas.

" Untuk apa seorang anak kecil yang diculik? Seingatku dia hanya menculik anak-anak remaja.."

Thomas tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Annie dan pemuda jangkung itu berlalu di sampingnya begitu santai. Dengan sesekali mulut membuka untuk menguap. Annie menahan pergelangan tangan Thomas dengan lirikan mata yang begitu membunuh hingga mungkin membuat 10 orang pria dewasa ketakutan hanya dengan merasakan auranya.

" .Thomas". Ucap Annie dengan penuh penekanan.

Thomas menguap sesekali. " Dia tidak menculikku Annie. Dan apakah kau pernah tahu siapa nama keluargaku dan margaku?"

Gadis itu bernafas kasar. " Untuk apa aku tahu! Tidak ada urus−"

" Zoe−Zoe adalah nama keluargaku, Annie" Sela Thomas singkat.

Setelah mengatakannya, pemuda itu meninggalkan Annie yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Thomas−Ketua Geng Maria Highschool adalah saudara kandung musuh bebuyutannya. Hanji Zoe.

" Jangan lupa rencanannya Annie! Kita harus segera menyiapkan diri sebelum tawuran beberapa hari lagi!"

Thomas melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya santai sembari menenteng tas ransel hitam yang penuh buku itu. Barang yang begitu aneh jika jika dibawa oleh ketua geng berandalan. Matahari sore sudah terlihat di langit kota Tokyo.

Meninggalkan Annie yang terdiam melotot. Thomas tersenyum singkat di dalam perjalanannya meninggalkan Annie. Sesekali melirik gadis itu dari kejauhan.

" Tunggu aku kembali Hanji nee-san"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Kau begitu cantik Jaeger"

" Auhh..uhh..."

Wajah Eren sekarang sudah betul-betul merona matang. Pandangannya sayu−setengah membuka sensual dengan peluh membasahi seluruh kulit Eren yang begitu mulus dan putih bagaikan kulit bayi yang penuh kelembutan. Dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" L-levi..k-kumohon cukup..nggh" Keluh Eren dengan kaki yang tidak bisa diam.

Tetapi Levi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menjulurkan lidah kasar pemuda tampan itu untuk mengecap, meresapi dan merasakan betapa lembutnya setiap jengkal tubuh Eren. Pemuda polos yang sekarang membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Dan sekarang daun telinga Eren yang menjadi sasarannya.

Eren mengerang-ngerang dengan desahan yang sengaja ditahan karena jujur−ini begitu memalukan untuk Eren. Mereka sama-sama laki! Dan ini salah..benar-benar salah! Otak Eren masih belum menerima semua ini yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tetapi semua sentuhan Levi seperti benar-benar menekan terus menerus kewarasan Eren. Dimana semua sifat ketus Eren? Dimana semua sumpah serapahan yang setia ia keluarkan jika bertemu Levi? Dimana kekuatan Eren yang selalu tidak ada habis-habisnya membalas Levi? Dimana?

" Tidak kusangka kau secantik ini bocah". ucap Levi dengan nada rendah yang begitu menggoda hingga Eren mengerang dengan hanya mendengar suara Levi.

Lidah pemuda itu bermain-main nakal pada telinga Eren. Menjilatnya dengan penuh perasaan dari atas sampai kembali ke daun telinganya. Membuat seluruh saliva Levi berkumpul dan menetes dari telinga Eren. Sesekali mengecup-ngecup lembut.

Levi makin menyempitkan posisinya pada Eren yang terduduk mengangkang pada toilet duduk. Berusahan menindih Eren. Pemuda tampan itu mengelus-ngelus sekitar pinggang mulus Eren dengan sebelah tangan mengelus-ngelus paha dalam Eren sensual.

Memberikan sengatan yang begitu memabukkan untuk tubuh Eren. Pemuda manis itu menumpukan tangannya pada dada bidang Levi, menahannya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Eren yang begitu merona sekarang.

" Nggghh..L-levi..k-kumohon..Nggahh!" desah Eren lirih.

" Mohon apa bocah? Sebutkan padaku". Jawab Levi.

Tapi dia malah beralih menuju leher Eren yang terdongak dan segera melesakkan wajah tampannya menuju perpotongan lehernya yang lembut. Menggesek-gesekkan bibir beserta gigi putih dan tajamnya.

" Anghk! L-levi..L-levi..k-kau keparat m-mesum!"

Eren terlonjak dengan kaki sedikit ditekuk kaget saat Levi menggigit leher sensitifnya dan menghisap-hisap leher itu tidak sabaran. Dengan desisan dan pandangan tajam yang sungguh hanya dengan melirik Levi saja, Eren yakin dia mungkin sudah cum sekarang.

" Aku hanya akan mesum..mmh..jika kau memancing bocah sialan".

" Anghh..anggh!". Eren menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan semua suara sialan yang tidak dia ketahui!

Levi terus menerus menambah tanda kepemilikan di seluruh leher jenjang Eren. Tanpa celah. Membuat bocah manis itu mendongak dengan wajah sayu dan kaki yang tidak bisa diam. Menahan begitu banyak kenikmatan yang terasa asing namun memabukkan itu.

" Nnnh...l-leherku". Keluh Eren.

Eren meletakkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk punggung tegap Levi yang begitu panas. Panas akibat semua godaan Eren pada tubuhnya. Kejantanan Levi sekarang sudah menegang sepenuhnya. Membuat pemuda itu merasa tersiksa akibat ereksinya yang tertahan dengan kain hitam yang masih membungkus kaki Levi.

Levi menghujam leher Eren tanpa ampun. Menggigit, menghisap, menjilat penuh nafsu dimanapun spot leher Eren. Melampiaskan semua rasa nikmatnya dan kesalnya kepada Eren yang sangat keras kepala. Masih saja bocah itu mendorong-dorong dadanya untuk menjauh dan menahan desahan sexy-nya padahal tubuh Eren menginginkan lebih terhadap semua sentuhan Levi.

" Ahn Levi! k-kita ini l-lelaki..anghh!" Sergah Eren. Tangannya masih mendorong-dorong dada bidang Levi. Berusaha menghentikan semua aksi gila ini!

" Apa masalahnya dengan itu huh bocah? Kau takut?".

Levi menghentikan aksinya dan memandangi wajah Eren begitu tajam. Membuat pemuda manis itu merona karena jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut 4 cm. Ditambah wajah tampan dan tegas Levi basah akan peluh dengan kilat penuh nafsu pada mata hitamnya.

Jujur−Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi lain di mata tajam itu selain datar. Dan kali ini..Eren mendapati ekspresi yang luar biasa.

Eren memandangi Levi dengan mata Emerald membulat takut. Wajahnya merona setengah mati hingga rasanya Eren baru saja menceburkan wajahnya pada sebaskom penuh blush-on.

Levi sedikit terkejut mendapati bocah manis itu begitu ketakutan. Memang ini salah− tapi Levi benar-benar gatal untuk menandai Eren. Membuat bocah keras kepala itu meleleh bersama dengan hati es Levi.

" Kenapa?". Levi berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

Tangan kokohnya terulur untuk mengelus pipi gembul Eren yang makin merona dan basah akan keringat. Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup rapat dan bibir bawahnya yang sangat merah digigit oleh gigi Eren sendiri.

" Bocah−Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun saat aku bertanya. Jawab atau lubangmu langsung ku bobol hingga bocor. Punyaku sudah bersabar sejak tadi keparat". Ucap Levi.

Eren terkejut dan membuka matanya cepat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tergagap merasakan barang Levi yang sekeras batu menekan-nekan pantat Eren dengan tidak sabaran dan sedikit kasar. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu menggeram.

" Auh! K-kita ini lelaki L-levi! I-ini salah...s-salah..kumohon s-stop..hikks.." Pinta Eren dengan memelas.

Butir-butir air hangat jatuh dari manik Emerald Eren. Membuat wajah pemuda manis itu begitu menyesakkan dengan tampang seseorang yang sudah disakiti. Levi malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eren yang masih terisak-isak. Air mata Eren semakin deras keluar.

Pemuda tampan itu menutupkan matanya sedangkan hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Eren. Levi dapat merasakan deru nafas kasar Eren yang terisak dan menangis. Sedikit dari air mata hangat Eren menyentuh hidung Levi.

Levi merasa hancur. Hatinya begitu tertohok. Dia tidak ingin melihat orang yang disayangi tersiksa karena dirinya. Memang Levi begitu membenci Eren tetapi tidak dapat dia tolak juga bahwa ada perasaan lain tumbuh beriringan dengan rasa bencinya pada Eren.

 _Benci dan suka itu memang benar-benar beda tipis._

" Bocah". Panggil Levi.

" Hikss...Levi..kumohon stop.." Balas Eren dengan memelas.

" Oi boc−"

" L-levi..hikss..ini salah..kumohon..s-stop.."

" Bocah. Dengarkan aku d−"

" Hikkss..L-levi! A-aku takut Levi..."

" Jaeger aku meng−"

" Huwaaaa...L-levi!"

" EREN!"

Eren tersentak dan seketika terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Nafas Levi begitu cepat karena menahan emosi dan meninggikan suaranya 2 oktaf.

Levi membuka matanya dan mendengus kasar ke arah Eren dengan pandangan tajam namun ada sedikit rasa geli disana.

" Bisakah kau diam untuk sebentar, Eren? Benar-benar bibir yang nakal.. hingga selalu mengebut semua perkataanku"

Levi mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka dengan hidung saling menggesek. Perasaan hangat ini mulai menenangkan Eren yang terus meronta. Kelembutan dan kehangatan memenuhi tubuh mereka berdua sedangkan Levi menutup matanya dan membiarkan semua perasaan hatinya tercurah pada perbuatannya terhadap wajah Eren.

Eren sedikit bingung.

Levi−ketua geng paling ditakuti, paling kejam dan beringas, pembunuh berdarah dingin, licik dan berhati sekeras es abadi itu bersikap sangat lembut pada Eren. Pemuda manis itu dijalari rasa penasaran berlebihan pada hatinya.

Dia baru saja pindah tapi Levi adalah orang pertama yang menarik semua perhatian Eren. Membuatnya selalu mengingat Levi dimana-mana− tentu saja diselingi umpatan, kutukan, dan sumpah serapahan.

Siapa sebenarnya Levi ini?

" Sudah tenang sekarang?"

Ucapan Levi membuyarkan semua pikiran Eren dan membuat pipi gembul Eren dijalari semburat merah yang seakan tidak pernah habis itu. Eren mengangguk dan membuat Levi sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya−memberi waktu bagi Eren untuk bernafas.

" L-levi.." Panggil Eren lirih.

Levi mengangkat poni Eren lembut. " Ada apa Jaeger?"

Eren menarik nafas dalam. " K-kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kita sesama lelaki dan m-membenci satu sama lain.."

Levi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penuturan Eren. " Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu? Dan soal benci..."

Pemuda tampan itu mengelus paha Eren tiba-tiba. Membuat Eren terkesiap dan terlonjak mendapat rangsangan sensual itu tiba-tiba. Levi mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada telinga Eren dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Kurasa aku mulai menyukai seorang bocah kurang ajar yang keras kepala dan melawanku seolah tidak takut dengan maut. Benarkan _Jaeger_?"

Mata Eren membulat lebar dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya. Levi? Levi jatuh hati pada bocah sepertinya!? Dunia sudah tebalik!

" J-jangan bercanda Levi! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali..". Eren mengerucutkan bibir kissable-nya kesal.

Levi menghentikan kegiatan mengelus paha cantik Eren dan menatap tajam pada mata Emerald Eren. Membuat bocah itu tergagap dan memalingkan wajah malu. Levi mendesis.

" Berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk menatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, bocah?". Levi menarik dagu Eren hingga wajah Eren langsung menghadap dengan wajah tampannya.

Tetapi Eren menutup matanya kuat hingga dia tidak dapat melihat wajah tampan Levi sekarang. Levi mendesah lelah dan sedikit melirik pada barangnya yang makin mengeras. Sampai kapan dia harus menahan ini!?

 _Dasar bocah keras kepala_ , maki Levi di dalam hati. Tangannya sembari mengelus-ngelus sabar barangnya agar tidak segera menyodok Eren sekarang. Uh! Nafsunya sudah di ujung ubun-ubun.

" Jaeger". Panggil Levi sekali tetapi Eren masih tidak mau membuka matanya dan malah mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya. Sepertinya kesal dan gugup terhadap Levi. Buktinya tangan Eren mencengkeram kuat lengan Levi.

" Eren"

Kali ini yang dipanggil membuka matanya saat mendengar Levi menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Eren merasakan rasa lain di dadanya. Rasa meletup-letup bahagia saat manik hitam yang selalu tajam itu melembut dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat Levi berada di depannya. Surai hitam pemuda itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang basah.

Levi memajukan wajahnya dan entah kenapa Eren reflek menutup matanya lembut. Nafas Eren tercekat saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang begitu lembut mengecup terus menerus kelopak matanya. Mencium dan mengecup sepenuh hati.

" L-levi...". Nama Levi meluncur mulus dari mulut Eren.

" Hm? Ada apa bocah?"

Levi kembali menjauhkan wajahnya saat dirasa kelopak mata Eren telah membuka. Sedangkan Eren dengan sigap memeluk tubuh tegap Levi. Membuat Levi benar-benar terkejut. Tangan kokoh Levi melingkar pada punggung Eren dan mereka berpelukan erat.

Levi yang memejamkan matanya dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Eren. Sedangkan Eren menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Levi.

" Levi... Ini tidak nyaman sekali...bila kau mau, bagaimana bila jika kita nngh..s-stop?" Tanya Eren gugup dengan jari dimainkan pada bahu Levi. Dia sebenarnya malu mengakui ini tapi tubuhnya sedang masa _heat_ sekarang!

Levi yang mendengar pertanyaan Eren tersenyum miring. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren. Membuat Eren merona sendiri tapi kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Levi.

" Nakal" Sembur Levi. " Tapi sayangnya... aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya"

Levi sedikit menekan barang Eren dari luar dengan jarinya. Mengelus-ngelus sensual dan sesekali menekan nakal. Membuat Eren terkesiap dan lenguhan kecil menyembur dari mulut basah Eren. Sedangkan Levi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" A-ahh! J-jangan lakukan itu Levi!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi segera mengangkat Eren dan membawanya dalam gendongan seperti koala. Eren yang mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Levi dan Levi yang menahan paha luar Eren sesekali meremasnya.

" Ngahhh!"

Pemuda itu turun dengan cepat sambil membawa Eren ke bawah dan menghempaskan tubuh Eren pada ranjang Queen size di belakang sofa.

Levi menggeram saat dirasa nafsu-nya semakin membludak dan menindih tubuh setengah telanjang Eren. Membuat kulit mereka berdua bersentuhan. Terutama barang Levi yang menggembung itu dengan barang Eren yang mulai mengeras.

Sedangkan Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasakan panas yang sangat membakar menjalari tubuhnya dan kenikmatan akibat barangnya terus menerus ditekan oleh barang Levi.

" A-ahh..aku b-bingung denganmu L-levi. S-siapa dirimu?" Tanya Eren.

Levi mengelus bibir bawah Eren sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat bibir plum itu merekah minta digigit habis-habisan oleh Levi sekarang. Dan sedikit mendengus.

" Aku tidak ingin membahas masa laluku sekarang Eren..." ucap Levi sensual sembari terus mengelus bibir Eren yang merekah. " Aku hanya ingin di pikiranmu sekarang adalah aku."

Belum sempat Eren bicara untuk protes tapi bibir kissable itu telah dibungkam oleh bibir Levi. Membuat Eren melenguh dan mendesah tertahan. Kejantanannya semakin menegang karena pasalnya Levi betul-betul mengerjai bibir dan tubuhnya sekarang!

Levi mencium ganas bibir Eren. Menjilat-jilat permukaannya seperti orang kelaparan. Menghisap dan menggigit kembali hingga bibir Eren membengkak. Levi begitu gemas dengan bibir kenyal yang suka bicara itu.

Eren mendesah-desah.

" Ahn! Ahn..nghhmpph".

Akhirnya celah itu terbuka!

Levi menangkup kedua pipi Eren cepat dengan geram dan melesakkan lidah kasarnya memasuki rongga mulut Eren. Mengerjai semua yang bisa dicapai oleh lidahnya. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut Eren, menjilat semua gigi rapi Eren dan yang terakhir mengajak bermain lidah sang pemuda manis.

Eren meremas-remas rambut Levi dengan wajah memerah karena kenikmatan saat saliva mereka bercampur dan sensasi geli. Tapi setelah itu dia tercekat merasakan lidah Levi menjilat-jilat lidahnya dan menyenggolnya.

Levi makin dalam melesakkan lidahnya dan bergulat dengan lidah manis Eren. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu menggeram merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Eren hingga membuat semua nafsunya terbakar dalam satu kali gerakan. Mungkin dia akan terus menyodok lubang Eren karena tubuh bocah ini begitu nikmat.

" Nggh..Levi!".

Eren berusaha memainkan lidahnya dan bertarung mencari siapa yang dominant. Levi yang tidak ingin kalah dan Eren yang keras kepala. Membuat pertarungan lidah itu sangat panas. Levi terus menerus menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman demi melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam pada mulut Eren hingga saliva mereka menetes pada dagu masing-masing.

Tapi tentu saja Levi yang menang. Membuat Eren pasrah dan membiarkan pemuda itu menghisap-hisap lidahnya yang menjulur keluar. Menghisap dan menyedot semua saliva di lidah Eren dan menggantikannya dengan saliva Levi.

Tangan Levi tidak akan pernah tinggal diam. Eren nyata saja mendesah saat nipple-nya dipilin dan dielus gemas oleh Levi. Nipple kecoklatan itu dimainkan lihai dan sensual oleh jari putih Levi. Dadanya sedikit diremas oleh Levi dan memijat seolah-olah menginginkan sesuatu keluar dari dada itu.

Eren segera protes saat ciuman panas mereka berakhir. " A-ahh..angh..a-aku bukan w-wanita L-levi! Jadi ngghh..berhenti meremas d-dadaku..ahh!"

Levi hanya mendiamkannya dan lebih menuju leher Eren. Menjilat-jilat penuh nafsu tinggi dan menghisapnya seperti orang kehausan. Membuat tubuh Eren tersentak-sentak dengan mulut membuka penuh saliva dan wajah mendongak nikmat.

" A-ah Levi! Ngahh!"

" Tubuhmu nikmat Eren. Sshh..malam ini jadilah milikku"

Levi makin meremas dada Eren gemas sembari tangan lainnya menuju selangkangan Eren yang mengangkang lebar seolah-olah siap diperkosa oleh Levi yang sedang duduk sekarang.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk dengan nafsu tinggi dan nafas memburu. Menyaksikan pemandangan tubuh Eren, bocah berisik itu terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh peluh. Wajah memerah, bibir membengkak. Lihat leher dan bahunya yang penuh bercak merah dan membiru diman-mana. Kejantanannya yang menggembung dari luar celana dan pose mengangkang itu.

Ukh..bisakah Levi langsung menanamkan benihnya di dalam Eren sekarang!?

" Ah~ Levi!" Eren seketika mendesah saat Levi menarik paksa celana sekolahnya.

Meninggalkan sebuah boxer hijau tua yang menyesak. Jari Levi bergerak nakal dan menyusuri paha dalam Eren yang mulus. Mengelusnya sangat sensual terutama di bagian paha dalam dengan selangkangan. Meremas-remas bagian itu dan membuat lenguhan dan erangan meluncur dari bibir Eren.

" Jangan tahan suara indahmu Eren. Keluarkan saja−biarkan aku mendengarnya".

Levi kembali menindih Eren dan membungkam bibir yang telah membengkak itu kembali. Melesakkan lidahnya dan bergulat lagi dengan lidah penuh sensasi Eren yang masih pemula. Tapi itulah yang membuat hasrat Levi semakin naik.

Eren meremas-remas rambut Levi. Kali ini desahannya tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Tangan Levi menjulur kesana kemari sembari terus mencumbu bibir Eren yang mengap-mengap imut. Ciuman mereka akhirnya terputus saat Eren menarik rambut Levi lebih kasar menandakan paru-parunya meminta asupan oksigen.

Benang saliva tercipta dari hasil pergulatan panas itu. Eren bahkan menutup matanya dan menarik nafas secepat-cepatnya. Membiarkan salivanya memabasahi wajahnya dan menuruni dagunya.

" Ahn~ L-levi..nggh..ahh auh.."

" Hmm Eren..mmh"

Levi menjilat-jilat lelehan saliva di seluruh wajah Eren. Membuat Eren mendesah manis. Levi menggeram dan melesakkan tangannya masuk ke dalam boxer Eren. Meremas kejantanan Eren yang menegang dengan cairan pre-cum di atasnya.

Memijat dan meremas lembut hingga membuat Eren melenguh dan mendesah lebih. Di tambah lidah Levi yang mulai menjilati kedua nipplenya yang mengeras. Menghisapnya keras dan mengigit kecil dengan gemas. Membuat nipple Eren membengkak.

Lidahnya terus turun menuju perut ramping Eren. Eren terlonjak hingga tubuhnya sedikit melengkung saat Levi menghisap perutnya dan memberi kiss-mark. Menggigit-gigitnya gemas dengan tangan semakin nakal meremas-remas kejantanan bocah manis itu.

Dua spot di tubuhnya seperti diperkosa Levi. Eren hampir saja pingsan jika gigi Levi tidak menggigit-gigit lembut miliknya dari luar dan menyentakkan kesadaran Eren.

" HAH! AHHH! J-Jangannn...!"

Eren mendorong-dorong kuat kepala Levi tapi segera ditepis oleh pemuda tampan itu.

" Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh Jaeger dan tanganmu mengganggu".

Levi menghentikan acara meremas dan menggigit milik Eren. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggengam kedua pergelangan tangan Eren dan menumpukannya paksa di atas puncak kepala bocah manis itu. Pemuda tampan itu menggeram dan membuat Eren menatapnya dengan gugup.

" Jika kau tidak mengeluh bocah maka aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Dan jujur−aku benar-benar malas untuk mengambil borgol sekarang"

Eren membulatkan mata dan hampir berteriak. " B-BORGOL!? A-Apa maksudnya deng−AAHHH!"

" Berisik!"

Sebuah borgol perak tiba-tiba membelit tangan Eren. Ditambah lidah Levi kembali menjilati permukaan bibir Eren yang terbuka. Tangan dingin Levi menarik paksa boxer Eren hingga habis tak bersisa.

Alias Eren _full naked_.

Kejantanan Eren yang sudah ereksi menyembul keluar dengan pre-cum menghiasi pucuknya yang berwarna kemerahan. Levi melirik sekilas ke arah kejantanan Eren dan terkekeh.

" K-kenapa? Apa ada yang s-salah?". Tanya Eren sedikit kesal karena miliknya diketawakan.

Levi kembali menghadap Eren dengan kilat rasa geli di mata tajamnya. " Milikmu bahkan lebih kecil dariku bocah. Itu kau sebut kejantanan?"

 _ **TAAAKKK!**_

Urat kesabaran Eren lepas. Dia boleh-boleh saja dikatai apapun oleh Levi tapi kalau soal harga diri−Eren jangan ditantang!

Levi terkekeh melihat alis Eren menukik tajam dengan raut wajah benar-benar marah tetapi itu masih Levi anggap manis dikarenakan semburat merah masih menghiasi wajah Eren. Membuat Levi ingin memakan Eren bulat-bulat karena gemas.

" Kenapa bocah? Kesal karena merasa kalah? Bagaimana kalau kita buk−"

 _ **BRAAAAAKKKK!**_

"−tikan"

Levi terlonjak!

Dia syok saat melihat bocah lemah dibawahnya tiba-tiba membanting tubuh Levi ke ranjang sedangkan Eren duduk di pahanya dengan wajah kesal dan jangan lupakan tangan Eren yang diborgol menggesek-gesek zipper celana Levi kesal. Seperti ingin membuka paksa.

" Uhh! Aku tidak percaya milikku lebih kecil daripada milikmu, sialan!" Teriak Eren geram.

Levi masih sedikit syok saat Eren berusaha menggesek-gesekkan jarinya yang tidak terborgol untuk membuka zipper celana Levi dan kejantanannya yang sudah menggembung itu.

Dan saat jari lentik Eren menyenggol kejantanan Levi, disaat itulah dia kembali tersadar. Levi menyeringai setan di dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak menyeringai jika mangsamu sendirilah yang berusaha membangunkan serigala yang tertidur?

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jaeger?" Tanya Levi sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Senyum meremehkan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Eren mendengus kasar. " HUH! Tentu saja untuk membuktikan bahwa milikku tidak sekecil yang kau kira, Keparat! Uhh! Dan borgol brengsek ini menyusahkan!"

Sebersit ide melintas di pikiran Levi hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sendiri.

" Oi Eren"

" Apa!?" Jawab Eren ketus. Dia masih bersusah payah membuka zipper celana Levi yang terlihat menggembung.

" Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Jika benar milikmu lebih kecil dari milikku maka kau harus menghisap kejantananku"

Eren meneguk ludah kasar di atas Levi. Tangannya jadi berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan membuka zipper celana Levi yang tinggal setengahnya itu. _' B-bagaimana bila itu b-benar?'_ Batin Eren takut.

" Ayolah bocah. Aku tahu kau tidak sepengecut itu" Levi menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya tidak sabar ke tangan Eren.

" Y-ya!"

Dan...

 _ **SREETTTT!**_

" ANGH!"

Eren mengerang saat melihat kejantanan Levi tengah mengacung dengan tegak di hadapannya.

Eren menyumpahi di dalam hati tentang ukuran Levi yang memang benar-benar lebih besar dari miliknya. Dengan diameter lebih lebar dan lebih panjang daripada milik Eren yang masih terbilang kecil itu. Di tambah yang membuat Eren kaget adalah dia kira Levi masih memakai boxer tapi...

" Jadi?" Levi berpura-pura terlihat berpikir. Berusaha membandingkan kejantanannya yang tengah mengacung kokoh di hadapan Eren dengan kejantanan mulus milik Eren yang bersandar pada paha tegap Levi.

Eren menggigit bibirnya kuat. MILIK LEVI LEBIH BESAR DARI PERKIRAANNYA! MALAH TERLALU BESAR!

" A-anu..kita b-bisa bicarakan i-ini baik-baik Levi.." ucap Eren gugup.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi kuat saat melihat Eren beringsut-ingsut mundur menjauhi kejantanannya. Mata Emerald milik Erem berkilat takut hingga membuat Levi menggeram kesal. _Sekali kau menjadi mangsa maka kau tidak akan pernah lepas._

 _ **GRAAB!**_

" Akh! Levi~!" Teriak Eren kaget saat Levi tiba-tiba menggengam kejantanannya kuat.

Eren mengerang dan meronta tidak nyaman. Dia tidak bisa bergerak nyaman karena tangannya diborgol dan kejantanannya digenggam kuat oleh Levi tapi tanpa bergerak itu. Membuat Eren meringis kesakitan.

Pemuda manis itu bungkam seketika saat melihat ekspresi Levi seperti ingin menggorok leher orang. Dengan aura hitam yang menguar hebat.

" Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian Jaeger. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun" ucap Levi dingin.

Tangan Levi seketika beralih menuju leher Eren dan menarik tengkuk pemuda itu paksa. Menghadapkan wajah Eren tepat di depan kejantanannya yang mengacung.

" Hisap"

Eren dengan ragu-ragu menjulurkan lidahnya. Matanya menutup kuat dengan wajah memerah hebat sedangkan Levi hanya menatapi Eren datar.

Lidah pemula Eren menyapu lembut ujung kejantanan besar Levi yang sudah menegang sempurna dan menjilatnya lembut. Memutar-mutar lidahnya gugup. Tangannya yang terborgol entah bagaimana caranya itu− berusaha untuk memanjakan miliknya yang juga minta perhatian dari tadi. Tapi lutut Levi segera menendang tangan Eren hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengaduh.

" Aww! K-kau curang!" Protes Eren tetapi lidahnya masih bermain di kejantanan Levi.

" Milikmu akan ikut andil setelah milikku kau hisap bocah. Jadi−hisap"

Eren menggerutu. " B-biarkan aku menjilatnya d-dulu!"

Levi terkekeh singkat dengan penuturan Eren. " Ternyata kau tidak sepolos itu bocah..."

Eren merona hebat dan memandang Levi panik. Bocah manis itu gelagapan sendiri. " B-bukan seperti itu kau keparat! A-aku cuma mengikuti i-instingku..."

" Terserah kau saja Jaeger"

Eren menyumpah-nyumpah lirih. Lidahnya telah berpindah menuju batang dan pangkal kejantanan Levi. Menjilatinya dengan gugup tetapi saliva Eren telah membasahi semua spot kejantanan itu. Eren sedikit menjauhkan mulutnya dan...

 _ **HUMMMPHH!**_

Levi mendesis kuat. Menjambak sedikit rambut Ebony Eren yang telah acak-acakan demi melampiaskan rasa nikmat saat mulut hangat Eren menyelimut kejantanannya. Eren sedikit terkejut.

Mulutnya saja tidak bisa menampung kejantanan Levi apalagi lubangnya nanti. Uhh..rasanya Eren ingin pingsan saja.

" Sssh...Bergerak bocah!". Titah Levi tidak sabar.

Eren yang mengerti, mulai memaju-mundurkan mulut kecilnya. Melingkupi kejantanan besar Levi dengan saliva dan hangatnya mulut Eren. Levi mendesis tertahan dengan suara _bass_ -nya sedangkan Eren melenguh lirih.

" Anggh..L-levi~"

Membuat _fibrasi_ pada kejantanan Levi.

Eren mulai berani menghisap-hisap pelan kejantanan Levi tetapi itu membuat efek berlebih pada pemuda tampan di depannya. Levi mengerang tertahan dengan suara bass-nya dan entah kenapa Eren menyukai suara itu.

Menghisapnya lebih bersemangat dan kuat hingga pipi gembul Eren menjadi cekung dengan mata setengah terbuka sayu dan saliva berceceran di wajahnya ditambah mulutnya tersumpal dengan kejantanan besar Levi yang sudah tegak dengan sedikit pre-cum disana. Air mata Eren sedikit mengalir saat kepala kejantanan Levi menyodok pangkal tenggorokannya.

UHHH! LEVI SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENAHAN INI LEBIH LAMA!

 _ **BRUUUKKKK!**_

" GYAAAAA!"

Eren berteriak keras saat punggungnya tiba-tiba bertuburukan kasar dengan kasur.

" L-levi Keparat! A-apa-apaan i-ini!?"

Levi membalik keadaan mereka hingga Eren tepat berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh atletis milik Levi. Pemuda tampan itu mendesis dan mengurung kedua kaki Eren dengan kakinya dan membuat kejantanan Eren yang menegang terjepit.

" N-ngaahh!" Teriak Eren reflek. " B-berhenti bermain-main d-denganku!"

" Ho! Jadi kau ingin langsung ke inti begitu?" Tanya Levi meremehkan.

Eren panik sendiri. " B-BUKAN BEGITU M-MAKSUDKU BODOH DAN BER−Ahhhhh!"

Jari telunjuk Levi tiba-tiba saja sudah menerobos lubang anal Eren yang entah basah itu. Levi mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati rektum Eren menghasilkan cairan bening yang tidak berbau yang cukup banyak. Seolah-olah memang tercipta sebagai _lube_.

Eren terus menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan sebuah benda asing yang cukup panjang mengotak-atik rektumnya hingga cairan rektum Eren terus menerus keluar dengan deras karena rangsangan itu.

" Apa ini bocah? Hmm?"

Levi menarik jari tangannya keluar dan menunjukkan pada Eren. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata menutup kuat dan wajah memerah sayu yang menggoda.

" Auuh..A−aku tidak tahu..."

" Hm? Tidak tahu? Ini keluar dari lubangmu sendiri Jaeger dan kau tidak tahu..?"

" T-Tidak..aku tidak ta−NGAAHHHH LEVIII~!"

 _ **SPLURRRTTTT!**_

Eren mencapai orgasmenya dengan teriakan merdu melengking dan tubuh membusur ke atas. Wajah Eren meronta-ronta kenikmatan saat cum mengalir deras dari ujung kejantanannya. Membasahi perut rampingnya dan sedikit wajah Levi.

Ternyata Levi kembali memasukkan dua jari nakalnya dan− BINGO!

Dia menemukan prostat Eren! Levi tersenyum miring melihat Eren yang bernafas terengah-engah setelah orgasme pertamanya dengan wajah seperti habis diperkosa beramai-ramai itu. Saliva yang membasahi wajah manis Eren, mata sayu dan berair serta lidah sedikit terjulur keluar. Oh! Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Serta cairan rektum Eren yang merembes keluar.

 _Mudah sekali ditemukan. Ini akan menjadi begitu menyenangkan_ , batin Levi senang.

Sedangkan Eren rasanya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan kesadaran. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan orgasme pertama ini tentu saja telah banyak menguras tenaga Eren. Nafasnya saja tersengal-sengal.

" Oi Eren..Jangan terlalu nyaring _sayang_. Kau tidak lihat di depanmu apa?" Panggil Levi dengan seringai tercetak jelas.

Eren berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan merespon pertanyaan Levi. " Uhh..a-apa?"

Levi menyeringai. " Jendela apartemenku masih terbuka Eren...kau tidak ingin ada yang mendengar kita bukan?"

Spontan pemuda manis itu membulatkan mata Emerald-nya kaget. Dia melupakan bahwa di depannya sekarang ada jendela yang menuju balkon berukura meter! Dan langsung menghadap kota Tokyo!

" L-levi..hentikan!" Ronta Eren dengan sisa tenaga-nya.

Levi hanya tersenyum miring dan kembali melesakkan satu jari lagi ke dalam rektum Eren hingga pemuda manis itu terdiam dan menangis kesakitan. Lubangnya serasa dirobek dan terisi paksa.

" L-levi..kumohon..hikss..keluarkan" Pinta Eren dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Tanpa Eren sadari, satu tangan Levi yang terbebas berusaha mengocok kejantanan Eren yang melemas pasca orgasme-nya yang pertama. Membuat Eren sedikit mendesah di sela-sela kesakitannya.

" Tahanlah sebentar Eren...kita akan ke acara puncak malam ini" ucap Levi lembut.

Mendengar nada lembut keluar dari mulut Levi, Eren hanya mengangguk pasrah dan lebih memilih menggigit lengannya. Mendesah di antara rasa sakitnya.

Levi yang merasa telah cukup memberi pemanasan pada lubang Eren−mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Dan cairan bening tidak diketahui itu kembali merembes. Membuat seluruh lubang Eren menjadi becek dan membasahi sprei di bawah mereka.

" Eren..bersiaplah"

Levi melepas semua celananya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai. Kejantanan besarnya telah mengacuk tegang di depan lubang anal Eren yang becek. Levi mengangkat kedua kaki Eren dan menumpukannya pada bahu tegapnya.

Eren mendesah tertahan merasakan ujung kejantanan Levi menggesek-gesek nakal bibir lubangnya. Eren yang sudah termakan nafsu-nya ditambah tangan Levi yang lainnya mengocok kejantanan Eren dalam tempo cepat− merengek tertahan.

" Levi! C-cepatlah..ungghh"

Levi terkekeh dan membuat Eren tertegun melihat ketampanan Levi semakin meningkat. " Dasar nakal"

 _ **JLEBBB!**_

" NGAAAAHHHH LEVI! SAKIT! _AUSWERFEN! DAS TUT WEH!_ "

Levi mendesis menahan nikmat saat rektum basah Eren benar-benar menjepit miliknya. Seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan kejantanannya sampai remuk. Padahal ini baru setengah yang masuk...

" Ne Eren.. _calme_. Rileks saja−sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi. Percaya padaku−jadi.. _Calme Eren_ "

Eren melesakkan kuku tangannya ke lengan kokoh Levi. Rektumnya serasa benar-benar dibelah dan disayat dari dalam dan dilebarkan paksa. Eren meronta menahan sakit. Levi berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Eren dengan mengocok kejantanan Eren hingga kembali mengeluarkan pre-cum dan membungkam bibir Eren.

Sedikit demi sedikit otot-otot rektum Eren berelaksasi merasakan rasa nikmat yang lain mendera bagian tubuhnya. Levi melepas ciuman basah mereka hingga benang saliva yang tercipta cukup panjang.

" Ya Eren...seperti itu..dan sssh..Yeah. Rilekskan saja"

Levi kembali melesakkan semua kejantanannya penuh masuk ke dalam rektum Eren. Membuat pemuda manis itu kembali berteriak.

" AKKHH LEVI! _DAS TUT WEH!_ " Ronta Eren kuat.

Levi mendesis. Jangan dia kira dia tidak tahu arti bahasa Jerman itu hingga membuatnya geram. Sekali Levi masuk maka jangan harap dia bakalan mengeluarkan lagi. Dan tanpa sengaja miliknya membentur suatu daging kenyal dan segera tubuh Eren membusur dan remasan di kejantanan Levi makin kuat.

" NYAAAHHH~ L-LEVIIII!" Desah Eren penuh nikmat.

 _GOTCHA! Dapat kau_ , batin Levi.

Levi menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya dan melesakkan kembali dalam-dalam dalam satu kali sentakan. Tepat mengenai prostat Eren. Membuat Eren menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan.

" Gaaah! Auuhhh~ Levi Levi Levi!" desah Eren. Kali ini dia berinisiatif sendiri mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggang Levi. Meminta Levi untuk terus menumbuk sopt itu lagi sampai Eren lemas.

" Grrh..Jaeger!" Kali ini Levi menggeram.

Dia bergerak dengan tempo yang dapat membuat Eren menggelinjang tak terkendali. Maju mundur dengan cepat dan dalam. Mengobrak-abrik isi rektum Eren yang telah benar-benar becek itu.

Eren terhentak-hentak ke depan dengan wajah mendongak penuh nikmat. Mulut Eren telah basah akan desahan dan erangan kenikmatan. Tangan Eren bahkan terkalung di leher Levi dan membuat pemuda tampan itu menggigit leher Eren.

" Gyaaah! L-levi..lagi..ahh!"

" Grrr...makan ini Jaeger!"

Levi langsung menumbuk prostat Eren kuat membuat teriakan Eren makin menggema di dalam apartemennya. Tempo sodokan itu lama-lama makin cepat dan kasar. Membuat Eren kewalahan untuk mengimbanginya.

" Uhh..L-levi..a-aku akan...NGGAAAAHHHH!"

Eren kembali orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dengan memeluk tubuh Levi kuat. Membuat cum Eren menyebar kemana-mana. Terutama perut Eren dan dada Levi.

Levi gemas sendiri dan kembali menggenjot lubang Eren tanpa ampun. Awalnya dia berusaha lembut tapi kenikmatan ini benar-benar membunuhnya! Dan Levi tidak dapat menahan lebih lagi!

" Jaeger.."

" Gyaaaa!"

Levi tiba-tiba membalik posisi mereka hingga Eren menungging. Mempertontonkan pantat sintal dan lubang merah basah yang berkedut-kedut itu. Eren jelas-jelas merona dan malu hingga membenamkan wajahnya ke sprei abu-abu Levi.

 _ **JLEBBB!**_

 _ **JLEBBBB!**_

 _ **JLEBBBBB!**_

" Ahh! Ngghhh...gyaaah!"

Levi mendesah tertahan dan tangannya meremas-remas nakal pantat sintal Eren. Sekali-kali menampar gemas pantat itu hingga memerah.

" B-bagaimana rasanya Jaeger?" Tanya Levi sensual. Lidahnya menjilat garis punggung Eren.

Eren berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Levi di sela-sela desahan liarnya. " Auhh..i-ini ahh..tidak dapat ku ngahh..j-jelaskan! I-ini...terlalu nyaaahhh...nikmat ahh!"

" _**Shit!**_ _"_

Ucapan Eren membuat Levi semakin panas. Dia menggenjot Eren dengan kasar. Eren hanya melenguh merasakan urat-urat kejantanan Levi telah menyembul dan kejantanannya semakin membesar. Seolah-olah siap meledakkan isinya kapan saja.

Kejantanan Eren yang telah orgasme dua kali itu kembali menegang. Cairan pre-cum kembali keluar seiring tersentaknya tubuh Eren ke depan dengan liar. Tangan Eren hanya bisa meremas-remas sprei di bawahnya dengan kasar dan sesekali menggigit-gigitnya kuat saat Levi berhasil menumbuk prostatnya telak atau menggesek rektum basahnya terlalu cepat.

" Anngh..L-leviii! Wuaaahhh..aku t-tidak tahan l-lagi! C-cum..!"

Levi menyeringai tanpa menghentikkan tempo sodokannya yang makin cepat dan kasar itu. Tangannya menjulur menuju lubang di ujung kejantanan Eren dan menutupnya dengan ibu jarinya.

" GYAAAH! L-LEVII~ SAKIT! _DAS TUT WEHHH~_ BIARKAN AKU KELUARRR!" Ronta Eren merasakan saat orgasmenya semakin dekat, pemuda tampan dengan mata tajam itu malah menutup satu-satunya lubang untuk keluar.

" T-tidak Eren. Kita akan keluar bersama-sama ssh..."

Eren menahan air mata yang keluar karena hampir saja orgasme kering yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Levi menggeram semakin rendah merasakan orgasme-nya semakin dekat dan kembali melesakkan miliknya begitu dalam dan keras ke rektum Eren. Mengerjai prostat yang membengkak itu berulang kali.

Eren hanya dapat menumpukan kepalanya pada ranjang di bawahnya sedangkan saliva telah berceceran dari mulutnya karena tidak berhenti mendesah dan berteriak sedari tadi. Levi yang melihat bibir membengkak Eren itu segera menarik tengkuk Eren dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mencumbui bibir Eren.

Eren yang sudah dihalang kabut nafsu membalas sama liarnya dengan Levi. Lidah mereka bermain-main di luar dan bertukar saliva diiringi sodokan Levi yang juga tidak mereda itu. Eren menangkap sinyal bahwa Levi ingin orgasme itu dari kejantanan besarnya yang makin membesar dan berdenyut-denyut tanpa ampun itu membantunya.

" _Fuck!"_ Umpat Levi kasar setelah melepaskan ciuman panasnya bibir Eren.

" Ahhn Levi! Ngaahh..Uuhh.." Desah Eren.

Eren sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya demi memacu orgasme Levi cepat keluar. Buktinya saja pemuda tampan itu segera menarik pinggul Eren hingga pantat sintal pemuda manis itu segera bertabrakan dengan perut berotot Levi. Dan menggauli Eren kasar.

" AHH YA..L-LEVI..NGGGH..LAGI OHH..YAAA! NYAAHHH~" Racau Eren saat orgasmenya juga semakin dekat.

" Shit Jaeger! Sssh..bersama!"

Eren segera mendesah nyaring saat akhirnya lubang kemaluannya dibuka bahkan kejantanannya segera dikocok oleh tangan Levi.

" NYYYAAAAHHHH LEVIIIIII~!"

" Grrr...EREN!"

 _ **SPLURRRRTTTTT!**_

Eren jatuh lemas di ranjang Levi dengan mata hampir tertutup sedangkan kejantanan Levi masih bersarang di rektumnya. Pemuda tampan itu masih mendesis merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan saat cum-nya mengalir deras di dalam rektum basah Eren.

 _ **PLOOP!**_

" Hah~.." Desah Eren lega.

Levi telah mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan ambruk di samping Eren. Pemuda tampan itu menutup mata tajamnya dengan lengan dan sedikit melirik keadaan Eren yang masih terengah-engah di sebelahnya.

" Istirahatlah Eren...lagipula..hh.. ini sudah malam."

Eren hanya menangguk lemah dan lebih memilih terbuai oleh rasa ngantuk dan lelahnya hingga manik Emerald yang indah itu tertutup sempurnya. Levi tersenyum singkat. Senyum yang tidak pernah orang manapun di dunia ini pernah melihatnya atau berhasil membuatnya.

Pengecualian untuk Eren.

Levi masih sempat mengelus pipi gembul Eren yang tertidur lelap bagaikan anak kecil yang polos. Deru nafas hangat Eren yang teratur menggelitik tangan Levi hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu mencium pipinya lembut.

" Eren− _Jet a'ime_ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hanji terguling-guling di dalam rumah bertingkat duanya di daerah Trost. Wajahnya memerah hebat dengan darah mengucur deras dari dua lubang hidungnya. Hanji berguling-guling liar di karpet tebal berwarna coklat hingga menabrak beberapa meja dan sofa.

Rico yang dipanggil Hanji untuk meneliti masalah Armin itu hanya menganga seperti orang sedeng. Tangannya yang sedang memegang tabung percobaan itu terdiam. Bahkan hampir melepaskannya jika saja anggota file hitam lain di rumah Hanji tidak menahan tangan Rico.

" OI OI HANJI! KENAPA DENGANMU HAH!?" Maki Farlan yang terlihat syok melihat Hanji tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang gila setelah melihat sesuatu dari Gadgetnya.

" Kelihatannya dia senang sekali..pasti tentang Eren atau Armin". Ejek Petra yang tidak bisa menikmati teh-nya di salah satu sofa Hanji.

Hanji segera bangun dan menunjuk wajah Petra girang. " YAHAHAHAHA KAU BENAR PETRA! OHHHH RASANYA AKU INGIN TERBANG SAJA!"

" Memangnya ada apa sampai kau segirang itu?" Tanya Auruo yang risih.

Hanji berdehem singkat dan menunjukkan gadgetnya ke semua orang. Yang lain hanya terdiam bingung. Memang Hanji gila. Orang layarnya putih...apanya yang lucu?

" Apa!? Tidak apa-apa disana!" Protes Farlan yang tidak sabar. " Dan kemana saja Rivaille! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi nomornya sedari tadi padahal kita punya informasi penting!"

Murid file hitam lain mengangguk−minus Hanji yang tertawa-tawa seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Rivaille sedang ada di apartemennya sekarang! Bersama Eren" Teriak Hanji girang.

" _**HAH!?**_ "

Petra menggebarak sofa kasar. " B-bagaimana bisa!?"

Hanji mendengus kasar ke arah Petra. " Nanti kau tahu sendiri. Jadi begini−aku memasang GPS pada baju Eren bukan? Nah tiba-tiba saja GPS itu hilang. Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan baju Eren. Aku juga telah memasang sebuah alat mata-mata pada apartemen Levi kau tahu!?"

 _Dasar Tukang cari mati!_ ,batin semua murid file hitam.

Hanji tertawa sebentar dan kembali menjelaskan. " Jadi aku coba-coba mengecek alat itu. Jangan-jangan mereka disana dan ternyata kecurigaan benar. Tetapi aku juga dikejutkan dengan ini! Aku telah merekam cuplikan suaranya!"

Irvin merengutkan dahi kuat. " Suara apa?"

Hanji kembali menyodorkan Gadgetnya dan tertawa lebar. " Dengarkan saja~"

Semua orang di ruangan itu hening untuk mendengar suara yang keluar dari Gadget Hanji.

Dan...

" GYAAAAA! APA-APAAN ITU!?"

" WAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA RIVAILLE MELAKUKAN ITU!"

" KYYAAAA! ERENA AKHIRNYA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" S-SEJAK KAPAN RIVAILLE ANU-ANUAN ITU HAH!?"

Teriakan dan protesan nyaring menggema di rumah Hanji. Petra telah jatuh tersungkur ke sofa dengan wajah memerah. Farlan tertawa-tawa senang. Auruo yang membulatkan mata dan menepuk wajahnya kuat sedangkan Irvin hanya terkekh padahal wajahnya juga merah. Rico saja sudah pingsan lemas ke lantai dengan cairan kimia membasahi bajunya.

Hanya Hanji yang menyeringai dan malah menaikkan volumenya hingga membuat semua orang makin gila sendiri.

" HANJI ZOE SIALAN! MATIKAN ALAT ITU KAU KEPARATTTTT! AHH TELINGAKU TERBAKAR!"

" HIDUNGKU SAJA SUDAH MIMISAN DARITADI PETRA HAHAHAHA!"

" _NYYYAAAAHHHH LEVIIIIII~!"_

" _Grrr...EREN!"_

Irvi menangkupkan wajahnya lelah dan mematikan alat itu. Yang dihadiahi protesan tidak suka dari Hanji dan teriakan lega dari anggota file hitam lain yang sudah terkapar lemas dengan telinga memerah hampir terbakar.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HOLAAAAAA! INI CHAP PALING...GRRRRR...

SAYA NGGAK KUAT AHH..NGGAK KUATTT... MIMISAN SAYA...

Mind to RnR?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND MATURE CONTENTS

CAST :

ALL SNK CHARACTER

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

ENJOY IT

BY AULIA ASRIKYUU

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FlashBack**

Paris, Prancis

10 tahun yang lalu− 21 Oktober

.

.

.

Hujan deras turun dengan begitu anggun. Membasahi setiap jengkal celah dari bumi yang dapat di jangkau oleh mereka. Udara dingin berhembus kencang−menyisiri sudut kota Mode dunia dalam sekejap mata.

Langit cerah kota Paris tertutup dengan sempurna oleh kumpulan awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung layaknya karpet tebal basah. Seolah-olah enggan untuk membiarkan sang mentari merengsek masuk sedikit saja demi menghangatkan suasana kota indah nan elegan itu.

Musim gugur sendiri telah memasuki masanya hingga hawa kota Paris menurun drastis−mendekati musim salju nan dingin. Dan sebentar lagi, akan menggantikan suasana jingga senja nan khas dari musim gugur menjadi putih bersih musim salju.

Tanpa terasa, hawa dingin itu berjalan−terus berjalan hingga menuju ke sebuah mansion klasik bergaya Prancis yang begitu kental. Dengan taman mawar dan pinus di halaman depan serta kebun anggur dan delima di halaman belakangnya.

Seberkas asap putih menguar dari mulut seorang bocah laki-laki. Dia menatap datar taman belakang mansion yang penuh dengan sulur tanaman anggur dan lusinan pohon delima merah nan matang.

Bocah itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di pembatas jendela.

Basah dan monoton.

Itulah kata yang terpikirkan oleh bocah laki-laki dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan tajam itu. Bocah itu memangku dagunya bosan. Dia duduk di depan jendela besar di dalam ruangan mirip perpustakaan yang begitu elegan dengan dekorasi bergaya eropa klasik.

" Huh..."

Kelopak matanya menutup lembut dan ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dahi bocah laki-laki itu mengernyit−berusaha memikirkan sesuatu di sela-sela kegiatan mengistirahatkan mata tajamnya yang begitu terkenal.

Hingga sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi pergerakan bocah laki-laki itu.

" Levi?"

Levi kecil seketika membuka kelopak mata tajam miliknya dan membalikkan badan tegapnya yang terbalut kaos putih polos dan celana hitam besar selutut. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dikuncir dua pendek tersenyum sembari membuka pintu ruangan yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Tubuh ramping miliknya tertutup sebuah mantel hijau yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

" Levi..." Panggilnya lagi. " Kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti itu? Di luar dingin..."

Levi menatap wanita itu dengan sorot wajah datar hingga sebuah jawaban singkat meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

" Mama−Kenapa Levi harus pindah?"

Wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Levi dan mengelus pipi tirus anaknya yang menatapnya tanpa minat−tetapi sebagai seorang ibu tentu dia dapat mengetahui perasaan terdalam anak mereka.

Ia tersenyum manis.

Wanita itu melepas mantel hijau panjangnya dan membalutkan di keseluruhan tubuh kecil Levi.

Levi seketika meremas mantel itu dengan kuat dan mata hitam tajam itu menatap ibunya. Yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum lembut di antara remang-remang lampu gantung di atas mereka.

Hingga terkadang−membuat Levi kecil berpikir kenapa dia tidak bisa sekali saja dalam hidupnya untuk bisa tersenyum seperti ibunya daripada hanya bisa menyeringai angkuh atau berwajah datar.

" Levi..." Panggil ibunya lembut. " Ayahmu sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengelola perusahaan dan... sebagai anak laki-laki utama keluarga Ackerman−hal ini merupakan tradisi, untuk mengikuti ayah mereka pergi kemanapun".

" Ck!"

Levi memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Kemudian kembali berbalik menatap ibunya. "Dan meninggalkan mama sendirian? Di Paris? Tidak akan"

" _Pfffffttt!"_

Ibunya spontan tertawa geli hingga membuat Levi mengangkat alis bingung dan semakin bertambah bingung saat ibunya mulai mencubit hidung mancungnya gemas.

" Kau berlebihan Levi Ackerman! Bahkan sifat keras dan dinginmu itu benar-benar tercetak sempurna dari ayahmu kau tahu!? Mana mau mama tinggal sendiri disini? Bisa-bisa mama lumutan ditinggal putra mama paling tampan iniiii~"

 _ **DUUUUKKK!**_

Ibu Levi memeluk Levi dalam sekali gerakan spontan hingga hidung anak itu kepencet. Levi seketika mendengus kasar dan mendecih.

" Mama...Sesak" Levi berusaha memindahkan tubuh ibunya. " Mama...Levi susah bernafas".

Wanita itu mendengus senang saat akhirnya Levi kecil menyerah dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di dada ibu yang begitu ia cintai. Memang−Levi kecil menyadari dia tidaklah seperti tipikal orang Prancis pada umunya. Yang begitu ahli membuat kata-kata indah nan bermakna. Sarat romantisme dan kasih sayang.

Begitu detail saat menjelaskan perasaan mereka−hingga orang yang dituju menjadi terlena.

Levi sadar ia bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya bisa menjawab denagn seadanya saja atau memasang ekspresi datar−Karena Levi lebih suka ke inti. Bila dia suka, kenapa tidak sekalian saja langsung dilakukan? Kenapa harus menunda dengan cara merayu orang tersebut hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan kita terlebih dahulu?

Levi lebih menyukai untuk segera menyatakan perasaan ke inti biarpun suasana secanggung apapun. Daripada menyesal belakangan−lebih baik ditolak terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu mulai menarik kepala Levi lembut dari dadanya−menangkup wajah bocah laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangan mulusnya. Dia tersenyum hingga Levi mendengus dan menatap bosan.

Uhh...dia jadi gemas sendiri dengan putra semata wayangnya ini. Levi begitu bertalenta seperti layaknya keturunan Ackerman pada umumnya. Wajah tampan, otak cemerlang, tegas, penuh talenta dan berbakat dalam bidang apapun.

" Levi~ berjanjilah kepada ibu"

Levi mengangkat alis bingung. " Berjanji? Janji apa mama?"

Wanita itu kembali tertawa lembut hingga hati dingin Levi kecil terasa menghangat. Tawa ibunya mengalun diantara senyap-nya suasana kota Paris nan kelam karena rintikan air hujan. Tawa itu bagaikan matahari musim semi yang bersinar.

" Berjanjilah pada ibu−bahwa kau tidak akan mengecewakan ibu dan ayahmu. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi kuat dalam segalanya dan menjadi seseorang yang mampu membanggakan ibu! Jadilah Ackerman yang berwibawa! Okeh!?"

Levi mendengus dengan kasar hingga ibunya tertawa geli.

" Ya−kan kulakukan. Tapi Mama harus membuatkan Levi sup rumput laut setiap hari− Jangan protes"

" Ahahaha!" Wanita itu tertawa nyaring dan geli hingga Levi mengangkat senyum tipis. " Aduh! Kau macam-macam! Dasar−ada maunya anak ini~"

" Bisnis tetaplah bisnis Mama" Jawab Levi singkat.

Wanita itu menatap Levi dengan mata berbinar dan tertawa. " Nah! Sekarang kau sudah berani bicara tentang bisnis ya! Uggghh...anak mama dewasa duluan~~ Dasar Ackerman kecil!"

Levi reflek mendesis dan meronta saat pipi tirusnya dicubiti gemas oleh ibunya sendiri. Sedangkan yang mencubit malah makin gemas dan segera menarik Levi dalam pelukannya hingga hidung bocah itu kepencet. Lubang hidunganya tertutup sempurna.

" MAMA!"

 _ **SREEETTT!**_

Levi menarik baju ibunya begitu kuat. Pernah ikut bela diri memanah membuat Levi dapat menarik sesuatu secara kuat seperti menarik tali panah. Hingga tanpa sadar−karena ia tidak bisa bernafas, Levi menarik lengan baju ibunya begitu keras sampai terdengar bunyi tali-tali putus.

Ibunya tentu saja kaget tetapi wanita itu hanya mendengus kasar. " Grrrr...nakal ya! Kau bahkan sekuat ayahmu−padahal badanmu pendek-pendek cabe keriting!"

Dahi Levi seketika berkedut kesal. Ia menggeram berat dan makin menarik baju ibunya. Kali ini dengan dua tangan sekaligus yang membuat tenaganya sangat kuat. Kaki-kaki bocah itu juga tidak diam−berusaha menendang tapi tidak sampai mengenai ibunya.

" Mama! Berapa kali aku bilang bahwa jangan sebut aku pendek" Protes Levi. Ia menggerutu tidak suka di dada ibunya dan bergumam kata-kata kutukan kecil. Sedangkan ibunya malah memeluk Levi dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Bersiul kecil.

Ibu Levi tersenyum dalam diam. Ia mengelus surai kehitaman Levi sayang biarpun anaknya itu masih menyumpah.

" Fisik bukanlah penentu segalanya Levi..."

Wanita itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Levi yang datar. Bersungut-sungut kecil karena ibunya itu mengatai-nya seenak udel.

" Ingatlah ini Levi..." Ibu Levi menunjuk dada Levi dengan telunjuknya. Menekan daerah itu dengan tatapan penuh arti dan sarat makna dalam. " Ingatlah untuk selalu menggunakan hatimu. Kekuatan hati lebih kuat dari segala apapun di dunia ini..."

" Termasuk bertarung?" Levi bertanya dengan dingin sembari melipat tangan di dada dan tatapan angkuh khas Ackerman.

" Termasuk itu..." Ibu Levi tersenyum. Ia kembali membawa Levi kecil ke dalam pelukan hangatnya di antara hawa dingin musim gugur kota Paris. Menekan kepala putra semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut dan membuat Levi kecil mau tidak mau harus menghela nafas pasrah. Bahkan Levi mulai mengalah dan menyamankan diri di dalam rengkuhan tubuh ibunya yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.

" _First snow..."_

Levi membulatkan mata kaget. " M-mama?"

" _My First snow..."_

" _Always be my best snow ever in my life..."_

" _We walk together on this delightful winter..._

" _Take our happines forever..."_

Levi menggoyangkan tubuh ibunya. " M-mama? Mama?

Ibu Levi menutup mata lembut. Ia memeluk Levi dengan sayang− biarpun anaknya itu mulai sedikit memberontak. Suara bagaikan petikan harpa itu mengalun dengan penuh simfoni pada keheningan mansion Ackerman. Mengisi mansion itu dengan kehangatan yang begitu langka.

Levi melepaskan kepalanya dari pelukan ibunya. Ia meraih wajah cantik ibunya dengan kedua tangan mungil itu. Mengelus pipi ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya di dalam binar mata tajamnya.

" Mama?" Panggil Levi. " Mama...

" Ya?" Jawab Ibu Levi.

" Jangan...

Levi terdiam. " Jangan menangis"

 _ **Tesssss...**_

Ibu Levi mengangkat senyum. Ia tertawa lembut hingga hati kecil Levi berdenyut sakit. Tawa bahagia itu mengalun di antara tetesan air mata ibunya yang terus menerus mengalir deras tanpa berhenti.

Hingga akhirnya tawa itu digantikan isakan. Isakan yang begitu menyakitkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" Hhh...hhhhiks..." Wanita itu menangis. " Hikkss...L-levi..peluk mama...hiksss..."

Ibu Levi membuka tangannya dengan wajah sendu. " Hikss...peluk mamah Levi..hikss...putra kecilku..."

Levi melihat ibunya dengan mata hitam yang melemah.

" Mama..." Levi memanggil ibunya. " Mamah...mamah..."

 _ **BRUUUUKKKK!**_

" Hiksss..hikss..." Tangisan itu semakin intens.

" Putra mama...Ackerman kecilku.. h-hikkss...A-ackermanku..."

Levi memeluk ibunya sangat kuat. Tangan kokoh Levi melingkari tubuh ibunya dengan erat " M-ma..."

" Kau adalah putra kecilku...putra ku yang luar biasa..hikkss..." Wanita itu menggesekkan mulutnya di surai kehitaman putranya. " Hiikkss..Levi Ackermanku...Ackerman-ku yang s-suatu hari d-dapat membuatku bangga... Hikssss"

Tanpa mereka sadari−para maid dan pembantu di mansion itu menangis dan menitikkan air mata di balik pintu perpustakaan. Mereka terisak dan sakit hati. Laki-laki dan perempuan dengan keadaan sama. Mereka menunduk dan duduk di lantai mansion. Duduk dan menangis kepada satu sama lain.

Kebaikan ibu Levi adalah segalanya bagi penghuni mansion. Malaikat mereka, pelindung mereka, sayap mereka, dewi kebaikan mereka semua. Ibu Levi terlalu murni dan bersih untuk di dosai oleh siapapun.

Seorang wanita yang benar-benar hebat. Begitu hebatnya−hingga Levi Ackerman kecil dilahirkan. Penerus Ackerman yang begitu bertalenta. Dibesarkan langsung dari tangan Isabel.

Dibuai di dalam pelukan Isabel. Dididik dan dibesarkan dengan tanggung jawab.

Tapi entah kenapa, Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Itulah Isabel Magnolia−ralat Ackerman. Dirinya bagaikan malaikat jatuh yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya. Hanya satu sayapnya yang masih terbuka lebar dan putih bersih.

Yaitu cintanya pada Levi. Cintanya yang begitu tulus pada putranya itu. Mengalahkan semua rasa sakitnya di dunia demi menjadi ibu Levi. Ibu yang masih mampu membuat Levi tidak merasakan semua rasa sakit ini.

Sedangkan sebelah sayapnya merontok sedikit demi sedikit. Layaknya cintanya pada suaminya−Ayah Levi.

Betapa hancur hati Isabel saat seorang gadis asia kecil dengan wajah polos dan mata hitam besar yang tidak tahu apa-apa−dibawa ke hadapannya seminggu lalu. Gadis kecil yang bermain-main dengannya dan begitu senang dengan tawa miliknya. Gadis kecil yang sama-sama bermarga Ackerman.

Dari ibu berbeda. Dan istri simpanan berbeda.

" Kau tahu Levi?" Isabel berbicara di antara isak tangis kepedihannya. " J-jika kau mempunyai adik...kau harus menjaganya...jagalah dan jangan sekali-kali membenci dirinya. S-selalu gunakan hatimu..."

Levi bergumam. " Apa maksud mama?"

" Hmm..." Isabel menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau akan tahu nanti..."

Isabel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyeka air matanya. Mata Levi terlihat membengkak saat menatap Isabel hingga Isabel menyapu lembut mata kecil Levi dengan ibu jarinya.

Levi bersumpah tidak akan pernah menangis. Biarpun itu hal sepele atau yang besar sekalipun. Tidak ada air mata untuk hidup.

Pengecualian untuk ibunya.

Levi mendengus kasar. " Mama membuatku menangis..."

Bocah tampan itu menyeka mata merahnya dengan kasar. Membuat Isabel mau tidak mau menghentikan tangan Levi untuk berbuat lebih jauh dan melukai mata hitam yang menawan itu. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan kecil Levi−mengelusnya perlahan, dan meletakkan tangan itu di atas paha Levi.

Menggantikan tugas tangan Levi dengan tangan lembutnya. Menyeka air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata tajam Levi kecil.

Levi mendengus dan meremat celananya kasar. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Isabel yang masih bisa tersenyum biarpun wajahnya sembab dan basah. Membuat hati kecil Levi merasa tidak mau meninggalkan ibu tercintanya.

 _ **TOOOK...TOOOK..TOOOK..**_

Isabel dan Levi sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang maid perempuan yang berdiri gugup. Ia membawa sepucuk surat berwarna coklat khas kertas lama dengan cap berlambang keluarga Ackerman.

Maid itu menggesek-gesekkan tangan dengan gelisah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Ano...Nona Isabel... T-tuan Kenny Ackerman mengirimkan surat ini kepada anda. Dan Tuan muda Levi−Nona muda Petra Rall menunggu anda di basement" Ucapnya.

Isabel berdiri. Surai kemerahan yang dikuncir dua pendek itu tersibak. " Tolong bawakan surat itu ke kamarku, Helen. Dan juga− tolong antarkan Levi menemui Petra.."

Levi seketika menatap Isabel tajam. " Mama"

" Hm?" Isabel mengangkat alis bingung. " Ya? ada apa?"

" Berapa kali−berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk menjauhkanku dari gadis itu, ma?" Nadanya datar dan sakartis.

" Dia−sangat−menggangu."

Isabel menatap levi lembut. Ia mengelus surai kehitaman Levi tetapi hal itu malah membuat wajah Levi semakin datar dan tatapannya semakin tajam. Tangannya tersilang dan auranya dingin. Levi sangat tidak suka dirayu atau dibujuk. Dengan cara apapun dan oleh siapapun. Apapun keputusannya harus sesuai kehendak dirinya sendiri.

Bukan hasil paksaan atau bujuk rayu menjijikan.

" Ibu tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mendekati gadis kecil pewaris Bangsawan Rall itu, Levi...". Isabel mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. " Lagipula dia gadis baik-baik kok..."

Levi mendecih kesal dan membuang muka. Ia mendengus tidak suka. " Baik-baik darimana? Terbiasa hidup sebagai keluarga bangsawan membuatnya manja setengah mati seperti anak ingusan."

Isabel menghela nafas pasrah. Bila sudah seperti ini, sangat susah membujuk Levi untuk menemui Petra. Levi itu sangat keras kepala terhadap keputusannya dan Isabel sudah melihat bahwa Levi benar-benar tidak menyukai dengan Petra bahkan saat pertama kali gadis itu dipertemukan dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Petra selalu berusaha mendekati Levi tapi Levi bakalan cuek atau menghardik dengan sakartis tentang Petra dan berakhir membuat gadis itu tersenyum pahit di hadapan Isabel. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena ditolak Levi.

" Mama hanya memandangnya dari luar" Ucap Levi sakartis. " Dia busuk di dalam...mengincarku diam-diam. Cih−ingusan"

Levi berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Isabel kebingungan setengah mati dengan sifat random anaknya itu. Levi kecil memasukkan tangan ke kantong celananya seperti orang dewasa dan melirik ke jendela tajam.

Disana berdiri maid-nya yang sedang memberi pengertian dan menahan seorang gadis kecil yang merengek-rengek dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki tidak sopan. Ia berteriak nyaring dan menyalang agar bisa disuruh masuk hingga membuat kedua pengawal gadis itu kebingungan.

" Biarkan aku masuk! Aku harus bertemu Levi sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang! Pokoknya aku harus masuk!" Teriaknya hingga melengking dan membuat Levi mendesis jijik dari lantai atas. " Pengawal! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

Levi berbalik menatap ibunya tajam dan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Ia geram setengah mati untuk tidak mencekik gadis di bawah tadi dengan pecut kuda bergerigi miliknya hingga mati.

" Mama sudah lihat?" Levi menggeram begitu rendah hingga Isabel tercekat dengan sifat buas Levi yang tiba-tiba keluar.

" Aku ingin tiket ke Jepangku dirahasiakan. Percepat waktunya dan jadikan malam ini waktu maksimal keberangkatanku. Suruh para maid berbenah sekarang dan aku akan segera bersiap."

" Sekarang"

Isabel terlonjak. " L-Levi! E-eehh...T-tunggu dulu!"

Levi berjalan dengan acuh melewati perpustakaan dan membuka pintu kasar biarpun badannya tergolong pendek untuk seusianya di Prancis. Ia bisa mendobrak pintu seperti orang dewasa hingga para maid menjatuhkan nampan makanan karena kaget.

" Ma..." Levi berhenti tanpa berbalik. Bahunya naik turun menahan emosi.

" Levi sayang mama..."

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK!**_

Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan kasar−tetapi tetap rapi tanpa menghasilkan kerusakan apapun. Membuktikan bahwa biarpun Levi bersikap kasar tapi dia masih memperhatikan kerapian dan tata krama terhadap ibunya sendiri.

Isabel terdiam. Lidahnya kelu dan tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Ruangan itu seketika sunyi senyap dan hanya dihiasi suara teriakan dan lengkingan manja milik Petra dari luar yang masih merengek-rengek minta dibiarkan masuk.

Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafas berat.

" Kau boleh keluar sekarang Ian..."

Seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahun dengan rambut putih perak yang indah keluar. Ia memunculkan diri dari gorden merah dekat jendela. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan hormat ke arah Isabel.

" Ya nona muda?"

Isabel memandang pintu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. " Kau sudah mendengar permintaan Levi bukan?"

Ian menangguk. " Tentu. Jadwal asal benar-benar kita ubah sedemikian rupa sesuai kehendak Tuan muda"

Wanita berambut merah itu menundukkan kepala. Ia meremas gaun selututnya dengan kuat dan memandang foto dirinya dan Levi kecil di depan menara Eiffel. Yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas undakan.

Bekas tempat yang diduduki Levi.

Isabel menutup mata. " Demi tuhan... Lindungi keluargaku"

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang

21 Oktober− Pukul 07:00 p.m

.

.

.

Jet khusus berwarna putih gading membelah langit malam kota Tokyo. Biarpun hari semakin larut, tetapi Tokyo bagaikan siang di dalam malam. Mata tajam Levi bahkan mampu melihat gemerlapnya kota itu pada waktu malam. Penuh lampu dan penerangan.

Bocah laki-laki bermarga Ackerman itu menyilangkan kaki dan duduk dengan gaya orang dewasa di sebuah kursi pesawat first class. Bersama sebuah novel klasik karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan wine Napoleon 1889.

Ia melirik tajam dan memasang ekspresi angkuh dan datar pada pemandangan di bawahnya. Sesekali bocah laki-laki itu menyesap winenya dan mendecih. Menyumpah sesuatu sambil membawa nama ayahnya.

" Kau sama busuknya dengan Moriarty, yah" Ejek Levi. Ia terkekeh dengan begitu ngeri hingga membuat takut seorang pelayan khusus yang setia berdiri di dekat bocah itu. Pelayan itu menelan ludah gugup−padahal yang dilawannya hanyalah bocah berusia 7 tahun.

Tapi pesona dan wibawa seorang Ackerman tidak pernah bisa ditampik dengan apapun. Ditambah wajah tampan, rahang tegas, mata tajam dan pembawaan serius itu membuat Levi sangat sempurna dan mungkin yang paling sempurna dalam seluruh keturunan Ackerman yang pertama sampai sekarang.

Biarpun dalam kasusnya−ia setingkat anak haram. Isabel−gadis prancis yang diculik ke Jepang oleh Ayah Levi dan dihamili tanpa pernikahan.

" Aku−Sherlock disini..." Levi menatap Tokyo tajam. Mata hitamnya berkilat. " Kau tidak pernah menjadi Watson-ku ataupun sebaliknya."

 _ **SREEETTT!**_

Levi tiba-tiba saja menengadahkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tajam dan wajah datar ke belakang. Membuat pelayan itu terlonjak dan hampir meloncat kaget karena ulah Levi.

Bocah itu mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong. " Kali ini−berikan aku teh hijau Jepang. Tanpa gula dan langsung diseduh."

Pelayan itu spontan merunduk dengan cepat karena takut dan tergagap. " B-baik Tuan muda!"

Pelayan itu segera berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan makanan. Meninggalkan Levi sendiri para ruangan First Class itu. Sedangkan Levi kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya dan sesekali menatap sinis kota Tokyo. Yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

Kota kelahirannya.

" Apakah yang bisa lebih buruk menghadangku disini?"

 **FlashBack Off**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **KLIINGG...KLIINGGG...**_

" Nghh..."

Eren menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia mengerang dan membalik tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan. Tangannya juga entah kenapa terasa lebih bebas dari sebelumnya dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh pemuda berambut Ebony itu.

" Mmmh...Leganya~"

Eren menguap lebar dan dengan imutnya juga mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Kebiasaan Eren saat tidur yang tidak pernah bisa ia buang adalah menggapai apapun di dekatnya tanpa tahu itu apa

Atau siapa...

 _ **BRAAAKKK!**_

" Ck! Menjauhlah bocah"

Levi menghempaskan tangan Eren yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pahanya dengan cekatan dan membuat pemuda bermata tajam itu tersentak. Ia seketika menggeram kesal dan menghempaskan tangan itu dari pahanya.

Levi mendengus antara tidak suka atau geli. Dia dapat melihat sifat imut yang sangat dan sangat jarang sekali dikeluarkan oleh bocah itu setiap kali mereka bertemu. Eren yang selalu mennyumpahi Levi dan Levi yang suka menyiksa Eren karena bocah itu benar-benar memotong habis urat kesabarannya.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menenteng borgol perak di tangannya. Yang telah ia lepaskan selagi pemuda itu masih tertidur seperti koala. Levi mendesis saat ia merasakan sisi kasar pada pergelangan tangan Eren. Yang berwarna merah.

Levi menyentuh tangan Eren yang lecet dengan telunjuknya. Mengelus lembut tangan itu seperti menyiratkan kata maaf.

" Dasar bocah" Dengus Levi kasar. Ia menekan dahi Eren dengan telunjuknya dan turun menuju hidung bangir bocah itu. Menekan hidung itu lembut dan berakhir menuju bibir plum Eren yang membengkak.

" Ckk... Bahkan bibir keparatmu masih menggoda di saat seperti ini" Levi menarik dagu Eren kasar padahal bocah itu masih tertidur. Hal itu membuat Eren terdongak lemah dan mengerang.

Levi menggoyang-goyangkan dagu Eren dan sesekali mendongakkannya. Hingga leher jenjang penuh bekas-bekas ungu dan gigitan terpampang jelas di mata Levi.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri berminat dan dengan tiba-tiba menghempaskan bibir sexy-nya menuju jakun Eren. Mengggigitnya sedikit kasar karena terlalu gemas dan menekan bibir bawah Eren kuat dengan ibu jarinya. Sesekali sambil menggigit− ibu jari Levi merengsek masuk menuju rongga mulut Eren.

" A-ah! Mmmh..nggh.."

Eren mengerang tidak nyaman. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya lincah di atas tempat tidur. Tangan pemuda berambut Ebony itu juga tidak tinggal diam.

 _ **BRAAK!**_

" Diamlah, bocah!"

" Mmmh! Anggh..!"

Levi menahan kedua tangan Eren geram. Ia mendesis dan menggigit perpotongan leher bocah itu dengan kasar. Pemuda bermata tajam itu juga menggesekkan kedua gigi taringnya yang sudah terbentuk sejak kecil ke arah dada Eren yang tereskpos.

" AWWWWWW!"

Eren sontak terbangun dan syok.

Ia membulatkan mata kaget dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Levi juga membulatkan mata kecilnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Eren sangat sensitif di bagian dada dan tidak mengantisipasi kalau-kalau bocah itu bangun.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain.

" K-kau..." Eren tergagap. Wajahnya seketika memerah hebat hingga ke telinga.

" HYAAAAAA! MENJAUH KAU PENDEK MESUM! MENJAUH DARI TUBUHKU, DASAR KEPARAT BRENGSEK!"

Eren memberontak sekuat tenaga dan mendorong kepala Levi yang masih setia menempel pada dada telanjangnya dan membuat kepala Levi terpental. Eren sendiri masih belum menyadari bahwa ia telanjang sampai Levi meremas pahanya sebagai tanda protes.

Dan keanehan Levi juga membuat Eren bingung.

" HYAAAA!" Pekik Eren dan menutup dadanya panik. Ia menganga syok saat seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi kissmark " D-DASAR MESUM! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, KURCACI BRENGSEK!?"

Levi menjauh. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mendengus kasar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada telanjangnya yang berotot. Dan sukses membuat Eren kembali tergagap seperti anak perawan kurang pengalaman dan wajah memerah hampir ke pucuk kepala saat sekelebat bayangan tentang Levi berada di atas tubuhnya−tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ke dalam pikiran Eren.

" Menurutmu apa, bocah?" Dengus Levi. Ia menatap datar Eren tetapi entah kenapa−Eren merasakan ada sedikit kilatan lembut di tatapan Levi. " Kurasa kau tidak terlalu tolol untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah ku−ralat kita lakukan bukan? Iya kan _sayang_?"

" T-tap...tapi..." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan kaget. " A-aku..aku..."

' _S-sayang!? A-apa yang sebenarnyat terjadi disini!? Mikasaaa...tolong aku!'_

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya kuat. Gelagat Eren seperti ingin segera kabur seperti melihat setan dan melaporkan dirinya kepada kepolisian negara atas tuduhan pemerkosaan, pedophilia, pemaksaan secara sepihak, dan perkelahian yang tidak pernah ada habis−habisnya.

Eren sendiri yang MEMANG ingin segera kabur, menjadi ciut saat lagi-lagi Levi menatapnya kelewat tajam dan mengerikan. Ditambah kaki Eren tiba-tiba mendingin karena kaki jenjang Levi menahan kaki rampingnya itu. Seolah-olah ingin tetap menahan Eren dalam kurungannya.

" I-ini...ini pasti mimpi.." Eren panik. " Ini mimpi...ini mimpi! Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan ketua salah satu geng paling ditakuti di Tokyo..tidak..."

Pemuda bermata Emerald itu menggoyangkan tubuh gelisah dan panik. Dia juga menarik-narik selimut berwarna kelabu milik Levi demi menutupi sisa tubuhnya yang masih tereskpos.

Dan kata-kata terakhir Eren membuat Levi emosi.

 _ **BRAAAAKKK!**_

" AAARRGGHHH! AKKKH!"

" Dengar bocah..."

Levi membanting tubuh Eren secara ganas ke ranjang. Kedua kaki jenjang milik pemuda bertubuh pendek ia kaitkan dengan kaki ramping Eren. Salah satu tangan Levi menekan leher pemuda manis itu di saat tangan lainnya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Eren yang sudah memerah lecet.

" Ini bukan mimpi, bocah bodoh." Levi mendesis kuat dan menatap Eren nyalang. " Apakah seluruh tanda-tanda gigitanku dan sperma di dalam anus basahmu itu masih belum cukup membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi hah?"

Eren tergagap. Ia menggerakkan tangannya secara lemah dan gelisah. " A-aku..."

Levi mendesis mendengar respon Eren ynag seolah-olah tidak mempercayainya. Levi tidak suka main-main. Sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu−maka harus segera terjadi. Dan menandai Eren adalah tanda bahwa pemuda manis itu adalah miliknya seorang.

Dan ditolak Eren membuat Levi mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeram rendah.

" Pelajari ini baik-baik bocah dan satu lagi... aku tidak suka disebut ketua geng paling ditakuti di Tokyo saat bersama denganmu−Camkan itu baik-baik, Jaeger atau aku akan memperkosamu lima kali lipat dari ini"

Eren melotot hebat dan memekik. " A-apa maksudm−GYAAAAA!"

" Ckk..menyusahkan"

Eren mengerang. " Anggh..nghh..j-jangan..itu m-mengalir ke-keluar dari..ahh! R-rektum..."

Levi menggidikkan bahu cuek. " Bukan urusanku. Kau yang protes jadi kau yang harus menerima akibatnya"

Levi mengangkat kedua belah kaki Eren tinggi-tinggi. Dan membuat Eren memerah begitu malu saat kejantanan lemasnya menggantung di sana. Ditambah Eren segera memekik kaget saat Levi mengangkangkan kedua belah kaki itu dan wajah tampan pemuda itu begitu dekat dengan lubang rektumnya yang memerah dan sedikit lecet akibat kegiatan mereka berdua.

" A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan hah!?"

 _ **Sluurrrp...**_

" G-GYAAAA! Mmhhh...nggh!"

Eren tersedak ludahnya dan ia tiba-tiba menangis.

Eren menangis karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa melawan Levi yang sedang menjiati lubang kemerahan Eren yang terus menerus berkedut dan mengeluarkan sperma dengan deras. Ditambah cairan bening itu kembali keluar.

Entah kenapa, saat pemuda dengan perawakan kejam itu menjamah tubuhnya−ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Seolah-olah semuanya lenyap begitu saja saat tangan dingin itu menyentuh kulit mulus tanpa cacat milik Eren.

Air mata Eren terus mengalir dengan pandangan sayu. Eren bahkan menggigit tangannya sendiri demi menahan semua desahan dan erangan itu kembali keluar.

" L-levi...hentikan" Eren terisak. " Hiiks..p-pendek..s-stop"

Levi menatap Eren dengan pandangan meremehkan. Seringai kemenangan tercipta di wajah tampan miliknya. Levi menjilat lubang Eren yang penuh cairan dengan rasa lapar yang tinggi.

" Kau tau...hanya perempuan yang bisa melumasi lubang mereka sendiri, bocah". Ucap Levi.

Levi sengaja meneteskan saliva-nya dan meludah tepat di lubang Eren dan masuk ke dalam rektum bocah itu. Membuat cairan Eren semakin banyak dan membasahi lubang itu. Tangan pemuda bermata tajam itu juga semakin mengangkan kedua kaki mulus Eren yang seperti bayi.

" Jangan-jangan kau bisa hamil dengan benihku, Eren... Lihat spermaku yang menetes di rektum milikmu" Levi mengatakan itu dengan nada datar. Tapi di telinga Eren, nadanya seperti lagu pemakaman nan suram. Seolah-olah menakuti-nakuti Eren sampai bulu kuduk Eren berdiri semua.

" Hiikss.." Isak Eren. Pemuda manis itu menahan kelapa Levi. " Hikss..j-jangan bercanda. A-aku membencimu p-pendek..."

Levi mengecup paha dalam Eren. " Manis sekali ucapanmu, bocah keparat"

" A-aku benar-benar membencimu...k-kontet..." Balas Eren lirih. Pemuda itu meremas rambut Levi lebih kuat hingga terlihat semakin berantakan. Berusaha menghentikan perbuatan pemuada bermata tajam itu pada tubuhnya.

Eren menarik nafas kaget dan tersentak saat tangan Levi menyentuh wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu reflek menutup mata kuat dan membuat sisa-sisa air mata Eren mengalir deras.

Dan tanpa Eren sangka sebelumnya−telunjuk Levi menyapu air mata itu.

" L-levi..." Ucap Eren tidak percaya. " K-kau..m-menyapu.."

" Sssst..." Levi mendesis lembut. Ibu jari Levi menyapu kelopak mata dan bulu mata Eren " Aku tau di bawah sini sakit, Eren..."

" dan hatiku juga"

Levi menarik tengkuk Eren dengan perlahan dan membuat Eren membuka matanya. Eren seketika melongo parah dan menganga saat kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Hidung mancung Levi menyentuh hidung bangir Eren.

Dan sumpah! Eren merasa kilat itu menghilang. Kilat kebencian dan kekesalan yang selalu dilontarkan pemuda bertubuh kurang tinggi itu pada Eren. Digantikan kilat sedih dan terluka.

Eren dapat merasakan trauma dan luka besar pada masa lalu Levi. Kilat pada tatapan Levi memberitahu Eren sesuatu yang begitu mengharukan.

 _ **CTAAAK!**_

" YAAAAAK!"

Eren mengaduh nyaring. Dia dengan cepat menggosok dahinya yang disentil Levi dengan kuat. Sedangkan pelaku penyentilannya menyeringai dan mau tidak mau kembali membuat Eren menganga seperti orang bodoh karena baru pertma kali melihat Levi menyeringai senyaman itu.

" Kenapa bocah? Malu?"

Eren melotot. " Malu kepalamu! Ini sakit! SAKIT BUKANNYA MALU DASAR KONTET!"

Levi terkekeh ringan. " Jangan mengada-ngada. Aku tau kau merasakan keduanya, bocah..."

" YA YA YA! KAU BENAR SO−ehhh..."

Eren bungkam seketika saat Levi menatap ke arahnya intens. Ditambah wajah datar itu. Entah perasaan Eren saja atau memang itu sudah bawaan−setiap kali Levi memandang seseorang, pandangannya selalu tajam dan terlihat seperti ingin membunuh dari kejauhan.

" Dengarkan ini baik-baik Eren."

Levi mengelus puncak kepala Eren dengan tatapan datar dan pandangan dipakukan pada Eren yang gemetar. " Dan ingat ini baik-baik ini dalam hidupmu..selamanya"

" Kau sudah ku tandai dan bahkan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kehidupan kelamku, bocah..." Eren meneguk ludah berat. Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman sekarang. " Aku tidak suka milikku diambil, direbut, atau tidak mengakuiku. Aku akan membunuh mereka di tempat tanpa ampun"

Eren mulai panik saat Levi membelai pipi gembulnya yang basah. " L-levi... A-anu.."

" Mulai sekarang... kau milikku. Kau adalah kekasihku dan milikku"

" APAAAAA!?" Teriak Eren. Dia rasa dia sudah kena jantungan tingkat akhir dan asma akut dadakan." TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

Levi menekan kedua pipi Eren kasar dan mengernyitkan dahi. Membuat Eren ketakutan saat Levi kembali menekan dan membuat mulutnya terpencet hingga ia tidak bisa bicara barang sepatah kata.

" Apa yang sudah kubilang soal penolakan, bocah?" Levi menarik rambut Eren dan membuat Eren mengerang kesakitan dan mendongak.

" Tidak ada penolakan dalam hidupku." Terang Levi sakartis. " Kau milikku dan ada di bawah perlindunganku, bocah. Entah kau menyukainya atau tidak karena−mulai detik ini..."

" kau−milik−seorang−Levi..."

Eren bergumam pasrah. _' Mati aku... Kenapa masalahku disini jadi semakin panjang!?'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nanaba menidurkan Armin dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia berjalan menjauhi futon yang diisi Armin yang terlelap kelelahan dengan sembunyi-bunyi.

Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu juga mematikan lampu ruangan dengan lembut dan membiarkan beberapa pasang lampu khas Jepang menyala di sudut kamar sebagai pembantu penerangan.

" Apakah si pirang itu sudah tidur?"

Nanaba menutup pintu geser dan menghela nafas. " Ya..."

" Baguslah... Lagipula bebanku sedikit terangkat hari ini"

Jean bersandar pada pintu geser dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan raut serius. Ia melirik melalui celah-celah kertas pada pintu geser dan mendapatkan Armin tertidur di futon dengan nyaman.

Berbalik dengan keadaan sekolah pemuda berambut pirang itu yang keras dan tidak bersahabat. Dia masih bisa menutup mata dengan tenang saat malam dan seolah-olah melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi seharian dan membiarkan mimpinya berjalan.

" Apa yang kau tunggu disana, Kirschtein?" Nanaba memanggil Jean sinis. " Dia itu sedang tidur! Bukannya bermasturbasi jadi berhentilah mengintip muka kuda!"

Jean menatap Nanaba dan menggeram. " Apa-apaan!? Aku hanya melirik keadaan si bocah pirang itu! Jika dia terluka maka nyawaku taruhannya keparat!"

Nanaba mendengus kasar dan menarik kerah Jean. " Dengar muka kuda... bukan kau saja yang menjadikan nyawa sebagai taruhan untuk Armin...tetapi aku juga. Eren sedang berada di tempat sepupuku, Levi. Dan Armin adalah tanggung jawabku jadi−berhentilah mengeluh dan istirahatlah sana!"

Nanaba melepaskan kerah Jean dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut coklat tan itu. Sedangkan Jean mulai mencibir dan berlalu dari pintu geser. Dia melewati koridor khas Jepang dengan hati dongkol.

" Dimana!?" Tanya Jean sakartis. " Dan sampai kapan aku harus berada di rumahmu!?"

Nanaba berbalik menatap Jean saat ingin membuka sebuah pintu geser menuju tangga atas. " Di pojok kanan dekat taman tengah dan sampai kita mendapat kepastian dari senior Hanji!"

Nanaba membuka salah satu pintu geser lagi dan menunjuknya. Menyiratkan Jean agar segera masuk sebelum perempuan itu yang menendang pantat Jean masuk dan menghantam perabotan di ruangan itu.

" Ya ya! Dan tidak kusangka..."

Jean melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan seringai meremahkan. Dia juga menyentun beberap guci-guci mahal nan kuno di beberapa laci di koridor yang telah mereka lalui.

" Sangka apa?" Tanya Nanaba.

Jean menggidikkan bahu. " Tidak kusangka kau tinggal di rumah sebagus dan semewah ini. Dan guci...benar-benar bagus. Ku kira kau tinggal di sekitar pembuangan sampah, gadis bodoh"

" Hey muka kuda!" Panggil Nanaba. " Nakal−nakal begini...aku masih memiliki kehormatan dan nama keluarga. Aku memang anak berandalan dan membantu membunuh military Police saat membebaskan Levi dari penjara pusat... tapi aku masih punya tata krama saat di rumah!"

Jean mendengus. " Aku lupa bahwa keluargamu adalah ahli kendo dan keturunan samurai... maka dari itu kau setia sebagai sepupu Levi dan membantunya. Kehormatan keluargamu adalah membantu Levi bukan? Tidak heran kalau keluargamu tidak mengusirmu atau menghardikmu saat ketahuan membunuh polisi negara"

Nanaba membuka pintu geser semakin lebar. " Itu karena mereka menganggap aku benar, bodoh! Bagaimana denganmu? Anak seorang kolektor senjata dan investor perusahaan senjata perang yang terkenal itu?"

Jean memasuki ruangan dan menjawab lirih. " Mereka semua keparat"

Nanaba juga membalas menggidikkan bahu. " Terserah kau saja, muka kuda. Lagipula kita dilarang untuk membicarakan masa lalu oleh Levi. Jadi sekarang−lebih baik kita berisitrahat daripada terus meributkan masalah ini seperti orang gila"

Belum sempat Nanaba menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jean lebih dulu menutup pintu geser dan menyalakan lampu. Dia juga membuka pintu geser menuju tama tengah dengan pohon sakuran yang mekar pada malam hari.

Nanaba menghela nafas berat. " Levi-nii san... Kumohon kembalilah"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Eren...ayo angkat sekarang"

Mikasa terus menerus mengutak-atik handphone miliknya di gerbong kereta. Dia sudah tidak pulang selama dua hari dan terus berada di sekolah dua hari itu juga. Gadis asia itu agak mengkhawatirkan kedua sahabatnya selama dia pergi. Soalnya mereka tergolong orang baru di Jepang.

" Eren...kau kenapa?". Ucap Mikasa lirih. Tidak biasanya Eren atau Armin tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Di saat Mikasa sibuk dengan handphone-nya dan terlihat gelisah, Annie yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya mulai tertarik dengan gadis asia itu. Wajah tegas, pandangan tajam, rambut hitam legam, dan wibawa yang besar itu membuat Annie curiga.

" Kau..." Panggil Annie.

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang disanggul sedang duduk menatapnya. Dia membawa sebuah tas sedang dengan jaket coklat tersampit di sebelah bangkunya yang kosong.

" Kau memanggilku?"

Annie semakin curiga. Nada gadis itu datar tetapi tajam. Seolah-olah ingin membuat takut lawan-lawannya.

Annie menghela nafas. " Ya kau...apakah kau mengenal Levi?"

" Levi itu?"

Raut Mikasa seketika mengeras. Kakaknya dikenal oleh orang banyak. Tetapi dikenal bukan karena sesuatu yang baik. Bahkan membuat Mikasa menjadi geram kepada pemuda bermata tajam itu.

" Tentu...ketua geng berandalan paling ditakuti di Tokyo. Bahkan sudah satu Jepang" Jawab Mikasa sinis.

Annie makin menumbuhkan kecurigaannya. Dia sudah curiga bahwa Levi bukanlah anak berandalan seperti itu saja. Dia pasti anak bangsawan atau sejenisnya. Tetapi sifat random Levi membuat latar belakang pemuda itu susah ditebak.

Ditambah Mikasa yang memakai seragam SMA terbaik se-Jepang yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Gadis asia itu mengeraskan rautnya seolah-olah begitu membenci Levi lebih dari sekedar ia ditakuti orang banyak.

Annie melirik name-tag Mikasa dan mendapatkan nama keluarga Ackerman. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus. Ackerman adalah salah satu nama paling dihormati di Jepang. Keturunan mereka sangat berkualitas.

" Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Tanya Mikasa.

Annie menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mikasa datar. " Tidak..hanya itu"

" Ya sudah..."

Mikasa kembali fokus pada handphone-nya sedangkan Annie masih melirik gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu. Dia masih curiga dengan kemiripan Mikasa dan Levi. Biarpun itu sepintas tapi lebih spesifik.

" Kau... namamu Mikasa bukan? Bolehkan aku meminta data diri Levi? Aku orang baru di Jepang..."

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

.

.

.

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

CHARACTERS :

ALL SNK CHARACTERS

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

RIREN (MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEANXARMIN

.

.

.

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA!

SEMUA CHARA ADALAH MILIK TUAN HAJIME ISAYAMA

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

.

.

 **WARNING :**

BL. YAOI. HARD CONTENT. CRIME AND RUDE WORDS.

SOME OF DIRTY WORDS AND MINDS

RATED M

.

.

GENRE :

ROMANCE. CRIME. HURT AND COMFORT. DRAMA. ACTION

.

.

.

ENJOY IT ^^

* * *

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tabung-tabung kimia berbagai bentuk dan cairan−tersusun rapi di atas sebuah meja panjang dari kayu mahogani mahal.

Hanji berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan yang penuh dengan banyak rak-rak buku yang bertebaran dimana-mana−hampir setiap sudut dinding ada rak bukunya. Gadis ilmuwan itu mengambil buku secara acak, membacanya sebentar, membolak-balik halaman buku dengan raut serius dan berakhir kembali berjalan demi mencari buku lagi.

" Aku tidak faham..." Ucap Hanji.

Gadis itu menggigit-gigiti kukunya gelisah sambil berjalan bolak-balik dengan pandangan dipakukan pada sebuah buku kecil tebal layaknya kamus kedokteran berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan _' Keanehan langka pada tubuh manusia'._

" Aku tidak faham sama sekali..."

Ia membacanya secara cepat dengan dahi mengernyit kuat. Hanji juga berulang kali menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai keramik ruangan itu dengan kasar. Membuat bunyi debuman keras hingga ke lantai bawah. Sesekali dia melirik seorang gadis berambut pendek yang duduk di salah satu sofa dengan mikroskop di tangannya.

Hanji menggigit bibir gelisah. " Apakah kau sudah menemukannya Rico?"

Rico masih setia meneliti dengan mikroskopnya. Suasana memang agak sedikit tegang dan canggung karena hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua di ruangan berwarna pastel itu. Rico sesekali membolak-balik kertas penelitian yang tergeletak di meja tepat di hadapannya.

" Belum Senior Hanji..." Jawab Rico. " Aku bahkan bingung dengan hormon ini..."

" NAH!" Hanji menunjuk-nunjuk Rico dan berteriak nyaring hingga Rico hampir melempar mikroskop karena saking terkejutnya dengan kegilaan senior tak jelas gendernya ini. Rico mengurut dada dan melotot ke arah Hanji yang berjingkrak-jingkrak di hadapannya tidak karuan seperti orang gila.

" HORMON ITU!" Hanji mengoceh nyaring dan membuka-buka buku setebal buku KBBI dengan kasar.

" Bagaimana bisa Armin memproduksi hormon esterogen yang sama besarnya dengan yang dihasilkan wanita hah!?" Teriak Hanji. " DEMI SEMPAK EREN! BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI!? HUWAAAA!"

Hanji melempar buku yang baru saja dibacanya kesal ke arah meja Rico dan membentak ganas. Ia terlihat benar-benar seperti orang sedeng karena berguling-guling dan menggerutu sambil berteriak. Dan membuat nadanya hampir seperti suara berkumur-kumur dengan sianida.

Rico sendiri hanya bisa tertawa maklum dengan sifat gila senior klub-nya ini. Padahal sejak pertama kali dijebloskan ke dalam SURVEY CORPS HIGHSCHOOL−Rico berniat untuk 100 % berhenti dari kejahatannya dulu.

Yang kebetulan satu bidang dengan Hanji dari klub penelitian. Rico− dengan obsesinya akan pembedahan menyeret dirinya sendiri pada kecanduan untuk menjadi psikopat dan hampir membuatnya membedah setiap orang terluka yang ia temui dimanapun.

Hanji langsung saja tertarik dan menarik Rico dengan ganas. Gadis ilmuwan itu berteriak nyaring dan cempereng sepanjang koridor sekolah saat berhasil membujuk Rico menjadi anggota klub penelitian dan membuat Rico meneguk ludah ketakutan.

Dia masih ingat saat sebuah pel berukuran jumbo−melayang dengan mulusnya ke wajah Hanji dan membuat mulut gadis ilmuwan gila itu penuh dengan dekil-dekil basah dan lengket milik ruangan Levi.

Tapi namanya juga Hanji...

Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan dengan semangat cari mati dengan Levinya−Hanji malah melempar pel itu balik dan tepat sekali...

Mengenai jendela Levi yang kebetulan orang yang bersangkutan berdiri tidak jauh disana. Dan hari itu penuh kegiatan darah berdarah dan kejar-kejaran massal antara Hanji yang tertawa gila dan Levi yang siap-siap membolongi otak Hanji menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

" Ano senior Hanji..." Panggil Rico.

" APA!?" Jawab Hanji sambil berteriak histeris." KAU MENEMUKAN SESUATU!?"

Rico sebenarnya masih sedikit kettakutan saat melihat wajah Hanji yang melotot dan menatap lurus ke arahnya−seperti penjaga kuburan yang siap-siap menggali kuburan Rico misalnya ia salah bicara sedikit saja.

Tetapi sudah menjadi bawahan Hanji selama bertahun-tahun membuat Rico mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dan tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Hanji yang seperti orang gila kurang obat.

Jadi saat Hanji melotot seperti ini−gadis berambut sebahu itu memasang ekspresi datar dan menatap Hanji tanpa minat.

Rico berdehem sebentar. Ia memainkan mikroskop sambil menjelaskan " Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel di internet soal hal ini...menghasilkan hormon esteregon selain testoteron di dalam tubuh seorang pria memang aneh−tapi dunia kedokteran mengenal mereka sebagai..."

"...hermaprhodite.."

Hanji mengernyitkan dahi. " Hemaprhodite? Aku serasa pernah mendengar nama itu seelumnya...tapi dimana ya?"

Gadis ilmuwan itu segera bangkit secepatnya untuk duduk dan memajukan bibinya. Hanji menutup mata dan menukikkan alisnya tajam untuk berfikir. Terlihat juga bahwa dia bergumam-guman suatu kata dengan raut serius dan membuka kembali buku yang baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia lempar secara sepihak.

" Bila tidak salah..." Gumam Hanji. Ia membaca bukunya dan membolak-balik halaman tertentu. Matanya berkilat curiga. " Mereka mempunyai dua kelamin. Satu rahim di dalam tubuh mereka dan satu lagi penis sebagai alat kopulasi jantan mereka. Itu terjadi pada siput yang pernah kuteliti. Jadi−dengan kata lain..."

" Mereka bisa menghamili−atau dihamili.." sambung Rico.

Hanji seketika menatap Rico dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil tertawa kesenangan dengan nyaring. Bahkan dari jendela rumah Hanji saja−suara cacian dan sumpahan terdengar dari tetangga sekitar karena suara Hanji seperti bunyi bom.

" HAHAHAHA!" Hanji menunjuk Rico kesenangan. " KAU BENAR SEKALI! WAHAHAHA..TERNYATA ITU! MEREKA ALERGI TERHADAP SERUMKU KARENA BADAN MEREKA SENSITIF TERHADAP BENDA ASING! OH DEMI EREN MANISKU...! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Rico mendengus dan menjauhkan mikroskop dari hadapannya karena mereka sudah menemukan jawaban dari kebingungan semua orang atas penolakan serum milik Hanji oleh sistem tubuh Armin.

" Tapi senior Hanji..." Ucap Rico.

Hanji berhenti tertawa dan menatap Rico bingung. " Tapi? Tapi apa?"

Rico melihat ke arah langit-langit rumah Hanji. Dari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya jika saja Eren dan Armin benar-benar punya rahim dan bisa hamil sewaktu-waktu jika ada pria lain yang menghamili kedua pemuda imut itu.

Tapi Rico yakin tidak ada pria yang (berani) menghamili Eren. Karena Levi terlihat membawa kabur bocah Jerman itu dan menyekapnya seharian. Hanji sendiri bahkan sangat kesulitan untuk menghubungi Levi atau melacak Eren.

" Tapi−apakah rahim mereka sudah aktif sepenuhnya? Kau pernah memberitahuku bahwa senior Levi sudah menanamkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Eren...apakah kemungkinan Eren bisa hamil?"

" Kurasa tidak" Jawab Hanji spontan.

Rico berhenti dari acara memandangi langit-langit dan segera megalihkan pandangannya pada Hanji yang memasang raut serius. Gadis ilmuwan itu membetulkan letak kacamata dan membuat matanya berkilat tajam.

" Sel rahim mereka belum sepenuhnya aktif. Harus ada hormon perangsang tambahan untuk membuat Eren hamil−tapi kurasa tubuhnya sendiri sudah bekerja seperti perempuan. Termasuk menghasilkan pelumas untuk proses seks."

Hanji melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu rak yang berisi dengan toples-toples berisi pil dan obat-obatam yang sangat asing bagi orang awam. Tangannya menjangkau sebuah topless higenies berwarna hijau transparan di ujung rak.

" Rico..." Panggil Hanji.

" Ya senior Hanji?"

Hanji menatap isi topless itu lekat-lekat. " Kita pernah membuat pil hormon perangsang tambahan bukan?"

Rico terlihat mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan Hanji. Ia berfikir keras demi mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah mereka buat beberapa bulan belakangan. Dan beberapa penelitian yang memerlukan pil tambahan.

" Oh!" Rico langsung menegakkan badannya seketika.

" Aku ingat−kau pernah mengambil beberapa sampel domba betina dan domba jantan untuk melakukan perkawinan silang. Ternyata hormon esterogen milik sang betina tidak bekerja. Kau menyuruhku membuat sel perangsang hormon itu secepatnya"

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Rico yang sedang duduk di sofa. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan memutar-mutar toples yang baru saja dipegangnya tadi.

" Bisa kau buatkan lagi?"

Rico menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia melihat Hanji dengan pandangan lurus tapi penuh tanda tanya. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang berputar-putar tanpa henti di kepala Rico seperti menyempil-nyempil dan mendesak semua kewarasan Rico sesaat.

Seolah-olah berkata _Hei, minggir kalian semua! Hei makan! Eh..pikiran kabur! Pergi sana kalian semua! Aku tersesat disini!_

Yang tadi... itu hanyalah imajinasi Rico saja. Yang meliar-liar tidak jelas.

Lebih baik kita mulai lupakan saja dan fokus kepada Hanji yang sama-sama melotot ke arah Rico. Membuat semua delusi Rico seperti menguap begitu saja karena tatapan mengerikan Hanji di seberang ruangan.

" Tapi senior Hanji...aku punya pertanyaan"

Rico meneguk ludahnya dan merapikan jas laboratium warna putihnya yang tetap masih putih biarpun dia dan Hanji sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang dan membasmi para musuh SurveyCorps HighSchool.

" Apa?" Tanya Hanji balik. " Memangnya ada apa?"

" Untuk apa kau membuatnya? Misalnya kita buat lagi−setidaknya harus ada konfirmasi dari senior Levi untuk Eren. Tapi jika tidak ada, untuk apa kita membuatnya lagi?"

Hanji menyeringai setan. " KKKKK...Hal itu..."

Gadis ilmuwan itu menatap android di meja Rico dengan mata berkilat penuh ketertarikan. Hanji menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan cepat dan kembali tertawa. Tapi kali ini dia tertawa licik sekali. Hingga Rico saja memundurkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memasang kuda-kuda kabur karena meliat Evil Naughty Mode milik Hanji mulai kembali aktif.

" Hal itu...Rico..." Hanji terkekeh ngeri. " Kkkk..biar aku yang urus."

Rico mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat dan sangat spontan. " Tentu! Tentu sekali!"

" Hah..." Hanji menghela nafasnya lebar-lebar dan menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pikiran penu kesenangan. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana misalnya dia menjebak teman pendeknya itu untuk membuat Eren meminum pil itu.

" YEYEYEYEYEYEYE!"

 ** _BRAAAKKK!_**

 ** _BRAAAAAAK!_**

 ** _BRAAAAAAAK!_**

" HAHAHAHAHA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK INI! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara debuman sangat keras tercipta karena Hanji menghentak-hentak dan melompat keras sambil tertawa nyaring. Jangan lupakan Hanji yang berjingkrak-jingkrak keliling ruangan sambil berteriak kegirangan hingga meja Rico bergetar hebat layaknya sedang terjadi gempa besar-besaran.

Rico mendengus dan menahan semua botol kaca dengan wajah datar. Tubuhnya saja sampai ikut meloncat-loncat kecil karena saking hebatnya getaran yang terjadi akibat Hanji yang sedang...yah...bertindak gila-gilaan.

" HANJI ZOE! HEI KAU KEPARAT ILMUWAN GILA! BERHENTI COEG! DEBU DI ATAS MASUK KE HIDUNGKU, SIALAN!"

Di lantai bawah−Farlan menepuk-nepuk lantai atas dengan sapu. Yang ia ambil di belakang pintu toilet karena Farlan yang sedang menikmati masa tolietnya harus terganggu dengan kegilaan Hanji.

Membuatnya harus mengambil segagang sapu dan berdiri di atas toliet demi mengetuk-ngetuk kaki Hanji dengan geram.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Mata Emeraldnya melirik ke belakang dengan sedikit perasaan kalut dan takut. Bukannya ia tidak mau−tapi ia masih tidak yakin dengan pengklaiman sepihak oleh Levi oleh dirinya.

Membuatnya harus terus berada di bawah pengawasan pemuda bermata tajam itu dan tidak boleh lepas dari dirinya apapun yang terjadi−jika tidak ingin lubangnya lecet dan berakhirnya Eren dengan tepar seminggu karena diperkosa 5 kali lipat lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Levi yang berdiri tepat di belakang Eren−terus menatapi punggung mulus pemuda berambut ebony itu dengan tajam. Dia mengancing baju kemeja putihnya dengan sorot wajah datar tetapi semua perhatiannya dipusatkan ke arah Eren yang terlihat gelisah.

Atau bisa disebut menyumpah kepadanya.

" Bocah" Panggil Levi datar.

Levi berusaha untuk tidak berkata-kata kasar kepada Eren setelah mengancam pemuda manis itu. Mungkin hari ini Levi akan sedikit membawanya jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo mengingat dia sudah banyak melecehkan Eren semalaman.

Lagipula Levi sendiri telah mengklaim Eren bukan hanya sebagai propertinya semata. Tetapi sebagai kekasih. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan cinta.

Banyak wanita di luar sana yang begitu binal mendambakan posisi itu karena posisi sebagai kekasih Levi sangatlah langka dan mungkin mustahil sekali. Seperti sebuah angan-angan semata yang tidak pernah terwujud.

Tapi sudah kubilang, takdir sudah mempermainkan Eren bahkan sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di kota Tokyo. Hanya Erenlah yang berhasil mendapat posisi itu di dalam hati seorang ketua Geng paling ditakuti.

Yang membunuh ratusan bahkan ribuan orang tanpa rasa bersalah atau belas kasihan sedikitpun yang tersisa di dalam hatinya.

" Dasar kontet kurang ajar..."

Eren masih bergumam tidak jelas dan condong tidak mengindahkan panggilan Levi yang mulai kembali mengeluarkan aura ketidak sabaran miliknya. Biarpun Eren sudah menjadi salah satu _kesayangan_ Levi−tetap saja rasanya sangat menjengkelkan sekali bila kita dicuekkan.

" Oi bocah" Dahi Levi berkedut. " Jawab panggilan orang yang memanggilmu, Jaeger!"

Eren mendengus kasar. Dia ingin sekali kembali menyumpah-nyumpah kembali dan memaki pemuda kurang tinggi itu balik tapi mendapatkan ancaman Levi beberapa waktu lalu membuat Eren harus menahan rasa amarahnya yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dan siap-siap meledak.

" Apa kontet!?" Jawab Eren ketus.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeram berat. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga urat-urat terlihat menonjol di balik kulit tangan milik Levi yang berotot. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membanting Eren kembali ke ranjang dan memberi hukuman mulut Eren dengan kejantanannya agar bisa belajar sopan santun.

Levi berjalan mendekati ranjang. " Dengarkan aku bocah−kita punya beberapa peraturan disini."

Eren menatap Levi kesal. " APA!? APAKAH TIDAK CUKUP KAU ME−AKKKKHHH!"

 ** _SREEEET!_**

" Dengar"

Levi menatap Eren dingin.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu sengaja menarik rambut Mahogani Eren kasar dan menarik kepala Eren hingga terdongak ke belakang menatap wajah tegasnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Eren sendiri hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Mata emerald milik Eren kembali berkilat saat menatap mata hitam Levi yang sama-sama menatapnya. Tangan pemuda bermata emerald itu reflek mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Levi yang tepat berada di rambutnya.

Levi menariknya seolah-olah ingin membuat seluruh rambut Eren rontok seketika dalam satu waktu.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu mendesis kuat dan memberikan geraman ancaman kepada Eren hingga pemuda manis itu segera saja meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

Mata imut milik Eren membulat penuh hasrat ketakutan. Ingin rasanya Eren segera melawan atau mungkin menabok tetapi hah. ...keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Lagipula kekuatan Levi yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari Eren malah 100 kali lebih kuat dari Eren sendiri.

" Dengar bocah kurang ajar" Levi mengucapkannya sangat dingin. Nadanya tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

Uhh...Eren jadi merindukan suara Levi saat menyetubuhinya.

Eren bergetar takut. " A-apa?"

" Belajarlah sopan santun dari sekarang bocah. Ada beberapa peraturan selama kau berada di bawah perlindunganku." Jelas Levi dingin. " Satu−jangan sekali-kali membantah perintahku tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Kedua−Jika kau ketahuan kabur dariku, Jaeger...maka aku akan menyeretmu dan menyekapmu selamanya bersamaku."

Eren meneguk ludah berat mendengar semua peraturan milik Levi. Dia ini mau dijadikan kekasih atau tahanan penjara hah!?

Perasaan banyak amat peraturannya. Sadis lagi.

" Ketiga.." Levi menatap wajah Eren dengan mata berkilat penuh tekad. " Kujamin tidak ada orang yang masih hidup yang berani menyentuh kulitmu. Seinchi pun karena kau hanya untukku Eren.."

" Hanya untukku..."

Eren menahan nafas tidak percaya dan mengerang parah secara bersamaan. Apakah dia baru saja ditakdirkan bertemu plagiatan Mikasa dalam wujud pemuda sekarang!? Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan dua orang yang begitu posessive tingkat dewa kepada Eren?

Ditambah yang satu ini... bukan hanya possesive tapi sadis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi istriku jika mulutmu masih keparat seperti tadi hah?"

Eren seketika melotot parah dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. " APAAAAA!?"

Levi mendesis tajam.

" Kubilang diam!"

" A-AKKHHH!" Eren mengerang nyaring. " J-jangan t-tarik rambutku..ssshh.."

Levi mencengkeram leher Eren sekaligus bersamaan dengan rambut pemuda manis itu.

Eren yang asalnya menatap Levi dengan pandangan sayu penuh rasa memohon karena tubuhnya sudah kesakitan makin disiksa oleh pemuda kurang tinggi itu−segera membulatkan matanya panik.

 ** _CUUUP!_**

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik Eren..."

Levi menjilat bibir bawah Eren yang membengkak dan sukses membuat wajah Eren memerah secara menyeluruh. Mata Emerald miliknya membulat sempurna dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

" Jangan membantah semua perintahku" Levi membawa bibir sexy-nya menuju pipi gembul pemuda manis itu. Mencium pipi mulus itu bertubi-tubi sambil menggumamkan suatu perintah tetapi pandangan tetap dipakukan ke arah Eren.

Levi melembutkan tarikannya.

" Aku tidak suka bila disuruh memaksa berlebihan bocah. Membuang tenagaku sia-sia−jadi jangan membuatku harus memaksamu karena hukumannya tidak akan senyaman yang kau pikirkan Eren"

Eren menyumpah kasar di dalam hati. Apa-apaan dengan tubuhnya!? Kenapa rasanya selalu aneh jika Levi sedikit saja memanjakan Eren!? Ciuman atau belaian dapat melumpuhkan semua saraf Eren seketika.

" Nghh..."

Eren segera menggigit bibirnya kaget saat ia tidak sadar kembali mengeluarkan desahan sialan itu lagi.

 _' Sial! Kenapa denganku sih!? Levi keparat! Cebol kurang ajar! Kau membuatku kebingungan!'_ Bentak Eren.

Sedangkan Levi menyeringai di dalam ciumannya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu melepaskan cengkramannya di rambut Eren sedikit demi sedikit. Menjadi sebuah tepukan lembut di atas pucuk kepala Eren dan membuat Eren semakin kebingungan juga kaget.

Levi yang melihat selimut miliknya menutupi seluruh tubuh Eren. Sayangnya tubuh mulus itu masih telanjang−menjadi gemas sendiri.

Dan pemuda bermata emerald itu mulai menutup matanya sedikit demi sedikit karena tidak tahan dengan semua kenyaman yang telah Levi berikan kepadanya bertubi-tubi. Sejak kapan Eren jadi penurut seperti ini kepada Levi?

 ** _SREEEETTTT!_**

" GYAAAAA! SELIMUTNYA!"

Levi membalik tubuhnya dan seketika menindih Eren yang memerah dan panik. Tubuhnya telanjang dengan penis lemas disana! Dan gawatnya−Eren melihat kilat nafsu yang besar di mata Levi. Sama seperti sebelum Levi memperkosanya.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Eren.

Bocah ini memang menjengkelkan tetapi setelah mengklaim Eren−entah kenapa Levi jadi begitu tertarik dan terangsang di dekat Eren.

Apalagi saat kulit putih mulus dan bibir merah merekah itu dihadapkan padanya.

Jangan harap Eren bisa berjalan sebulan tanpa diapa-apakan Levi dengan sex toys miliknya atau penisnya.

Dan oh...jangan kira Levi tidak mempunyai berbagai macam sex toys. Dia hanya menyimpannya sewaktu-waktu jika ingin bermain dengan pasangannya suatu hari nanti. Levi sudah mendapatkan firasat dari dulu bahwa kekasihnya akan sedikit nakal dan keras kepala.

Dan benar sekali!

Eren saja kembali menghentak-hentakkan kaki panik dan berusaha melawan Levi.

" A-APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN KONTET! BRENGSEK! JANGAN MENYENTUH TUBUHKU LAGI LEVI CEBOL!" Teriak Eren. Dia melotot ke arah levi yang menatapnya teramat datar. " LEPASKAN AKU DASAR KURCACI PENDEK!"

 ** _BRAAAAK!_**

" A-aakhh! "

Levi seketika menahan kedua tangan Eren kembali ke atas kepala bocah itu. Membuat Eren semakin panik dan berontak tidak karuan. Sudah cukup dia dilecehkan tadi malam! Jangan buat lubang Eren kembali robek!

Dan hari sudah mulai pagi di luar! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengarnya!? Bisa mati terbalik Eren karena malu!

" Tenang saja bocah. Ruanganku adalah salah satu ruangan kelas VVIP disini−termasuk dilengkapi peredam suara". Jelas Levi.

Levi menyentuh wajah Eren dengan tatapan dingin.

Gawat! Mati kutu Eren! Bagaimana dia bisa kabur sekarang!? Dan peredam suara...sialan−Eren tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong pada satpam terdekat dan menahan Levi secepatnya!

Eren mengangakan mulut ingin protes tetapi sialnya dia terlalu takut karena tatapan tajam Levi yang seperti ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ditambah tangan Levi menjalar menuju bibi merekah Eren dan menyentuhnya.

Eren berjengit kaget dan segera menutup mata kuat agar tidak terbuai dengan kenyamanan itu.

Levi sendiri menyapu bibir Eren dengan ibu jarinya sembari terkekeh. Waktunya memberi pelajaran berharga kepada mulut keparat Eren.

" Mulutmu tidak bisa diam iyakan?" Kekeh Levi. Ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka zipper celana hitam miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Eren. " Mari kita lihat−apakah mulutmu masih bisa diam jika sudah kosodorkan penisku bocah"

Eren segera membuka mata dan memekik kaget karena melihat Levi menurunkan celananya cepat dan boxer hitam miliknya disana. Levi menyeringai setan sembari mengeluarkan penisnya yang setengah menegang itu ke hadapan wajah Eren yang tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan ukuran penis yang sudah sebesar itu membuat Eren ketakutan mulutnya akan tersedak.

" Kulum"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. " K-kumohon jangan Levi...j-jangan.."

Levi makin mendekatkan penisnya dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya yang basah dan mengkilat ke arah bibir plum Eren yang sengaja dikatupkan rapat.

" Aku tahu kau menginginkannya bocah. Ini milikmu juga sekarang... kau kekasihku. Hanya kau yang boleh merasakan penis ini memenuhi mulut dan lubang laparmu itu, Eren. Bermainlah dengannya Eren... hisap dia sebelum aku bermain kasar"

Eren menatap Levi dengan mata membulat memohon. " T-tidak"

Levi menatapi Eren tajam dan menekan penisnya lebih kuat hingga bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Eren kaget setengah mati.

" Kubilang kulum"

Eren seketika mengerang saat Levi lagi-lagi menarik rambut ebony-nya yang lembut dan memaksa Eren agar mau membuka mulut dan berhadapan dengan penis besar milik pemuda bermata tajam yang beberapa jam lalu mengklaim Eren sebagai miliknya.

Mungkin kali ini Eren mempertimbangkan saran Armin untuk memotong pendek poni rambutnya.

Rambutnya kelihatan sangat sering sekali ditarik oleh Levi secarai brutal seolah-olah Levi memang mau mencabut semua rambut Eren sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Penis Levi seketika masuk menerobos mulut pemuda bermata Emerald itu dan memenuhi seluruh rongga basah milik Eren. Eren mendesah tertahan saat lidahnya merasakan rasa asin yang khas itu lagi dan membuat segalanya jadi penuh.

" L-levihh..p-penuhhh.." Eren mengerang dan mendesah seadanya karena sebuah penis menyumpal mulutnya secara keseluruhan. Wajah Eren menjadi semakin manis dan sayu.

Levi menekan penis miliknya makin dalam dan mendesis kenikmatan. " Ssssh... puaskan ini _sayang_. Puaskan milikku hingga selesai maka kita sudahi ini Jaeger"

Tangan kokoh Levi berhenti menarik rambut Eren dan kembali mengelus rambut itu sayang. Dia tidak akan main kasar kali ini−Jadi Levi mengelus kepala Eren lembut agar membuat Eren rileks dan menghisap miliknya lebih intens.

" L-levvihh.."

Eren menutup matanya dan mendesah dalam kenikmatan. Entah kenapa Eren menyukai perlakuan lembut pemuda ketua Geng paling ditakuti ini daripada sifat kasarnya. Hingga membuat Eren seketika menjadi seorang anak kecil penurut jika diberi permen.

" Ya sayang..ssh...dia milikmu, Jaeger"

Levi menekan bibir atas Eren yang kelihatan berusaha menghisap penis besar berurat milik Levi.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu membelai bibir Eren agar pemuda itu dapat menghisapnya kembali. Eren juga terlihat mulai rileks dan hasratnya kembali terbakar. Wajahnya memang memerah secara keseluruhan tetapi itu malah membuat Levi makin geram.

Awalnya yang ingin bermain lembut−salahkan wajah sayu Eren yang terlalu menggoda.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Levi menyentakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Eren hingga mengenai kerongkongannya secara brutal. Eren seketika tersedak dan seperti ingin mengeluarkan milik Levi secara panik.

"Ngggh! Mmhhhhhh!"

" Jangan digigit." Levi menatap Eren tajam dan membuat Eren yang menatapnya balik gemetar. " Aku tahu kau ingin menggigitnya bocah. Jangan digigit dan nikmati milikku. Tetaplah kulum sampai selesai"

Eren hanya mendengus lemah dan mengangguk pasrah saat mendengar pernyataan Levi. Air mata sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari mata emerald bersinar milik Eren.

Bagaimana Eren tidak menangis coba?

Deepthroat itu menyakitkan kawan. Sebuah penis yang berukuran hampir-hampir sebesar mulutmu saat menganga lebar dipaksa masuk dan menyentuh kerongkonganmu brutal. Ditambah kau dengan segala kekuatanmu harus dipaksa menghisap penis itu.

Pantas saja Eren menyumpah saat menghisap penis Levi.

 _' DASAR PENIS KEPARAT! KU JAMIN KAU AKAN KUSIKSA! KERONGKONGANKU SAKIT, SIALAN!'_ Maki Eren. _' SAAT AKU BERMAIN DENGANMU NANTI−AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU TERSIKSA! AWAS KAU LEVI!'_

Levi yang nafsunya sudah di ujung kepala− tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan tangannya mengocok penis pemuda manis itu hingga menegang.

" N-Nyaaahh..."

Eren berjengit kaget dan membuat fibrasi pada hisapannya. Membuat si empu penis menggeram makin berat dengan suara bass-nya yang terkenal.

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil berusaha menghisap milik Levi sekuat tenaga hingga pipi gembulnya mencekung ke dalam. Di tambah naluri Eren menyuruhnya untuk memegang penis Levi dengan kedua tangan mulusnya.

" Shh..." Levi mendesis.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu masih setia mengocok milik Eren cepat hingga tanpa perlu waktu lama−milik Eren sudah berdiri sempurna dengan pre-cum menetes di ujugnya. Membasahi tangan Levi dan membuat pemuda berperawakan tegas itu menyeringai.

" Dasar bocah nakal." Levi menatap Eren yang sedang susah payah memanjakan miliknya yang juga sama-sama sudah menegang sempurna sekeras kayu. " Kau benar-benar nakal eoh?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah hebat. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

" Mmmh...mmmh!"

" Hm?" Levi bertanya dengan wajah datar. " Tidak?"

" Mmhh!" Eren mengangguk lemah.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu terkekeh. " Kita lihat saja Eren..."

" E-eeh..ehh!"

Eren menjulurkan lidahnya bingung saat penis Levi dicabut dari mulutnya secara paksa. Membuat mulut Eren seperti kehilangan sesuatu dan meminta lagi. Eren yang sudah terbiasa dengan penis Levi−mulai sedikit tidak rela saat _mainannya_ itu dipisahkan dari mulutnya.

" L-levhhi? Khenapahh? "

Levi sendiri menjauh dari tubuh Eren dan berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang. Menatap Eren angkuh dengan raut meremehkan khas seorang Ackerman biasanya. Ditambah mata tajam itu memandangi Eren seolah-olah ingin memakan Eren habis saat itu juga.

" Lihat siapa yang nakal disini bocah"

Pemuda bermata manis itu hanya bisa mengerang lemah. Penisnya sudah terlanjur berdiri karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Levi kepadanya. Dan apakah si cebol itu seenak kepalanya ingin meninggalkan Eren seperti ini?

Bolehkah Eren mencekik Levi sampai mati? Bolehkan? Bolehkan?

" NYAAAH! LEVI!"

Eren membusungkan dadanya dan berteriak karena Levi menggengam miliknya secara ganas dan mengocoknya cepat tanpa ampun. Membuat Eren bergeliat hebat di atas ranjang milik Levi dan mendesah sekeras-kerasnya.

" AH! AHH! NGGGAHHH!"

" Kurasa kau sudah siap"

 ** _SREEEEET!_**

Kedua paha Eren tiba-tiba diangkat oleh Levi secara serentak dan membuat pemuda manis itu kaget setengah mati.

Hampir saja Eren memekik nyaring jika saja Levi tidak menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna di depan lubang Eren yang basah akan cairan pelumas.

" L-levi...k-kumohon jangan lagi..." Pinta Eren. " J-jangan... "

" Menungging sekarang."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya. " A-apa tadi?"

" Menungging bocah" Jawab Levi datar.

Eren yang tidak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa memutar tubuhnya sambil sesekali menyumpah. Mata emerald Eren berkilat kesal tetapi masih tetap terangsang. Pemuda berambut ebony itu berusaha menumpukan tubuhnya yang lemas pada kedua tangan dan mengangkat pantat sintalnya tinggi-tinggi untuk Levi sialan.

Levi yang melihat hal itu−mengelus pantat Eren lembut sebelum...

 ** _JLEEEEEBBB!_**

" NYAAAAAAAH LEVVIIII!"

 ** _SPLUUUURRRRT!_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren hanya bisa bernafas tersengal-sengal setelah kembali melakukan hal itu secara kasar dan brutal bersama Levi.

Dia terkapar tidak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang sudah tertutup seluruhnya. Levi mau memberika celana hitamnya dan baju kemejanya yang paling besar untuk Eren. Dan sukses membuat semuanya terlihat longgar di tubuh pemuda bermata emerald itu.

" Cebol sialan..." Maki Eren sambil terengah-engah. Dia menatap jendela apartemen yang terbuka lebar dengan suasana pagi kota Tokyo. " K-khau...akhu ingin mencekikmu"

Sesaat setelah mereka berhubungan badan−Levi membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri di kamar mandi dan sukses membuat perempatan emosi mencaplok mulus di dahi Eren. Tapi karena seluruh tenaganya telah terkuras habis, Eren hanya bisa memaki Levi dari kejauhan.

Tapi tidak ia sangka...

Levi malah membawakannya baju berlebih dan dengan sukarela memasangkannya pada tubuh Eren.

MEMASANGKANNYA!

Dunia memang sudah terbalik.

" Baju ini..." Eren menarik baju kemeja putih itu dan menghirup aromanya diam-diam. " Ckk..banyak sekali bau Levi disini"

Eren hanya bisa terkapar sambil menyumpah. Ia ingin sekali mengambil hp-nya yang kebetulan tergeletak di nakas meja di depan sofa tetapi kakinya seolah-olah tidak bersahabat sama sekali sekarang.

Ditambah perutnya sudah meraung-raung tidak jelas.

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena mengingat dia tidak mengonsumsi apapun selama dua hari berturut-turut karena selalu terlibat masalah dengan Levi dan berakhir membuatnya emosi.

" Oi Eren"

Eren seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. Di atas ada balkon lagi dan kebetulan Levi bertumpu disana. Menatapnya dengan tubuh tegap dibalut setelan jas hitam mewah.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu seketika cengo. Melihat bagaimana tampannya Levi.

Ini jelas-jelas bukan Levi!

Rambut diklimis ke atas, wajah tampa tegas yang makin tampan karena seluruh tubuhnya rapi. Jas hitam mewah lengkap dengan sebuah dasi merah dan jangan lupakan mata hitam tajam itu.

" K-kau..."

"Bocah" panggil Levi dari balkon atas. " Aku akan ke bawah. Hari ini kita jalan-jalan"

" APPAAAAAAA!? KAU BERCANDAAAA!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Armin menghela nafas panjang sembari memegang gelas khas jepang yang berisi teh hijau panas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap pohon sakura mekar di belakang rumah Nanaba dengan mata bersinar.

" Armin?"

Armin menolehkan kepalanya kaget. " Eh? Nanaba san? Ada apa?"

Nanaba yang dibalut yukata untuk perempuan ikut duduk di sebelah Armin. Sama-sama menatap pohon sakura itu. Tetapi bukannya bersinar−pandangan Nanaba lebih cenderung ke arah sedih.

" Armin... bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Armin menatap Nanaba lucu. " Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk melakukan hal itu dan lagipula, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

Nanaba menghela nafas berat dan mencengkram bawahan yukata-nya erat.

" Apakah menurutmu Levi itu sosok jahat?"

Armin yang asalnya meminum teh hijaunya, sedikit lagi akan menyemburkan teh hijau itu balik karena saking terkejutnya dengan pertanyaan random Nanaba.

Tapi yang jelas Levi itu jahat! Bahkan Eren sekalipun diculik olehnya dan Armin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kabar teman Jermannya itu.

" Ya...dia memang jahat Nanaba san." Jawab Armin. " Tapi..."

" Tapi?" Tanya Nanaba balik.

Armin menatap pohon sakura. " Entah kenapa−saat Levi berada di dekat Eren, rasa kejamnya itu bukan untuk menyakiti Eren, Nanaba san. Tapi lebih ke arah melindungi Eren dan yah...menjaga Eren."

" Kau benar"

Kali ini giliran pemuda berambut pirang itu yang kebingungan dan balik bertanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Nanaba san?"

Nanaba meraih sebuah pedang samurai yang ia sembunyikan di balik pintu geser di ruangan Armin. Armin seketika menahan nafasnya kaget karena baru menyadari bahwa ada pedang yang dapat membunuhnya secara cepat dan sialnya berada di ruangannya.

" Kami sudah berlatih kendo sedari kecil. Levi dulu bukanlah orang yang jahat...dia suka membantu siapapun biarpun wajahnya sudah datar dan angkuh sejak kecil" Jelas Nanaba. " Bahkan Levi-lah yang membuatku menjadi atlet kendo nasional dan lawanmu di olimpiade SAINS di Luxemburg"

Armin bergumam. " Tapi kenapa dia..sekarang?"

" Kecewa. Sakit hati karena kematian ibunya. Levi begitu kecewa dengan ayahnya"

" Benarkah? Berarti Levi mempunyai nama keluarga?"

Nanaba mengangguk. " Tentu..marganya Ac−"

 ** _BRAAAAAAAK!_**

" WOI GADIS BODOH! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!"

Jean menghempaskan pintu geser ruangan dengan brutal. Wajahnya begitu masam dengan amarah sudah naik sampai ke seluruh tubuh. Baru saja ia ingin memakan sarapannya tetapi...

Nanaba melempar sandalnya geram. " APA HAH MUKA KUDA! KALAU MAU MASUK KETUK PINTUNYA! KAU MAU MENGGANTIKAN PINTU RUMAHKU HAH SIALAN!?"

" TAPI JANGAN TABURI MAKANANKU DENGAN BROKOLI!"

Armin dan Nanaba cengo. Terutama Nanaba yang paling kesal. " KAU PROTES HANYA KARENA BROKOLI!? MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALOOOOO!

SORRRRRY! AUTHOR LAMBAT UDPATE! T_T

BUKANNYA MAU LAMBAT-LAMBATIN TAPI AUTHOR KEPEPET SAMA JADWAL LES DAN UTS! JADINYA YAH GINI...

SORRRY READERS...

T_T

MIND TO VOTE AND COMMENT!? XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST :**

 **ALL SNK CHARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAIRINGS :**

 **RIREN ( MAIN)**

 **ERUMIN**

 **JEANXARMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEMAUA CHARA ADALAH ORIGINAL MILIK TUAN HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM ^^**

 **CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA!**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING :**

 **YAOI**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 **VIOLENCE AND BLOODY**

 **SOME CONTENT ARE FOR MATURE READERS ONLY!**

 **ENJOY IT ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Dengan balutan T-shirt hijau pastel bermerek ternama yang dia tahu mahalnya tidak ketulungan. Ditambah aksesoris yang luar biasa bagusnya dan entah kenapa itu terlihat begitu cocok dengannya.

Rambut sewarna mahogani milik Eren diolesi dengan pelembab rambut hingga mengkilat dan terlihat segar. Kalung berwarna perak bertuliskan nama 'Eren' tergantung di leher jenjangnya.

Pemuda bermata Emerald itu hanya bisa menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan bingung. Ia bahkan merasa ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasanya. Yang selalu terlihat sederhana saja.

Tapi demi kurcaci bernama Levi! Levi menelpon beberapa bawahannya dalam waktu singkat dan menugaskan mereka untuk membelikan Eren berbagai macam baju baru dari toko baju langganannya. Dan harus tiba dalam kurun waktu 10 menit jika mereka semua tidak ingin mati seketika.

" Ini...ini seperti bukan diriku" Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik T-shirt berwarna hijau pastel di tubuhnya. " Semua ini terlalu mahal"

" Oi bocah−belajarlah untuk bersyukur"

Eren mengernyitkan dahi kuat dan menatap Levi yang sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi dengan pandangan kesal. " Ini namanya bukan bersyukur pendek! Ini namanya terpana! Terpana!"

Levi yang duduk di ujung ruangan bersantainya, mengangkat senyum miring dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan nakal. Biarpun dari kejauhan ia terlihat berwajah datar dan tegas, tetapi sebenarnya ia sedang menatap Eren dengan pandangan mendamba.

Begitu terpesona dengan Eren. Dalam balutan baju itu−membuat Levi dapat melihat imutnya seorang Eren Jaeger. Tangan Eren saja tenggelam ke dalam lengan panjangnya. Setiap kali bocah itu ingin membetulkan sesuatu di tubuhnya−dia hanya menggesekkan punggung tangannya.

Dan sumpah−Levi tidak pernah melihat sesuatu seimut ini sebelumnya.

" Terpana atas pemberianku atau terpana bahwa aku yang memberikanmu?" Tanya Levi balik. Ia menyilangkan kedua buah tangannya di depan dadanya yang terbalut jas abu-abu yang casual.

Eren tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan seketika menyemburkan seluruh keterkejutannya dalam satu teriakan tanpa titik koma.

" PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU HAH!? MANA ADA AKU TERPANA DENGANMU? DALAM MIMPI DAN BARU KIAMAT NANTI AKU BISA TERPANA DENGAN SEGALA PEM− Bla...bla..bla..."

Eren mengoceh dan menyumpah. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Pemuda itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu dan memaki cermin di depannya. Memaki pemberian Levi yang terbalut di tubuhnya.

Levi seketika menatap Eren jengah dan mendengus kasar. Biarpun dia sudah memberikan banyak hukuman untuk mulut cerewet Eren. Tetap saja−bocah manis itu tidak akan jera atau tidak akan pernah jera. Walaupun mulutnya sering disumpal dengan kejantanan Levi yang ukurannya tidak main-main untuk lubang atau mulut Eren.

" Bocah"

Levi memanggil Eren singkat. Dia berjanji tidak akan berbuat banyak untuk menegur Eren. Cukup sekali teguran maka Levi langsung bertindak. Termasuk panggilan datar nan mengerikan itu.

Dan ya...Eren manis tidak menghiraukan panggilan Levi dan terus menerus mengoceh seolah-olah dialah yang paling benar. Dahi Levi seketika berkedut kesal. Ia benci dicuekkan. Apalagi kalau Eren yang tidak menghiraukan dirinya.

Mata hitam milik pemuda tajam itu−menatap Eren dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. Levi berdiri dari kursinya dengan diam. Berjalan perlahan ke arah Eren yang masih menyumpah-nyumpah di depan cermin. Tanpa tahu bahwa Levi ingin sekali menghukumnya dan mulut kotornya.

" TIDAKKAH KAU SADAR BAHWA KA−GYAAAAAA!"

 _ **SREEEEET!**_

 _ **CUUUP!**_

" Jangan mencuekkan kan ku. Ingat itu Jaeger"

Eren tersentak setengah mati saat Levi menarik kerah T-shirtnya kasar hingga lehernya terasa sangat panas. Membuat Eren sempat tertarik ke depan dan langsung disekap dalam pelukan erat pemuda tegas itu.

Ditambah bibirnya dilumat habis-habisan oleh Levi seolah-olah ingin memakan habis bibir nakal Eren. Levi memeluk punggung Eren dan menggigiti kedua belah bibirnya yang semerah buah delima matang dengan geram.

" Mmmh..mhhh!"

Nafas Eren beradu. Ia menatap sayu wajah Levi dan mendorong dada pemuda itu. Pasti selalu seperti ini. Kakinya akan sangat lemas setiap kali Levi menyentuhnya atau menciumnya. Membuat Eren harus berkali-kali jatuh dalam pesona ketua geng kejam itu.

" L-lev..Ahhh!" Lidah levi menerebos mulut basahnya dan menyenggol lidah Eren berkali-kali. " Ngggh...mmhh..."

Levi membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap tajam Eren yang terlihat begitu sayu dan menggoda di pandangannya. Wajah memerah dan saliva yang mengucur akibat Levi memainkan lidahnya kasar membuat delusi Levi menjalar kemana-mana. Hingga ia menjilat seluruh mulut Eren dan menandai isi mulut Eren dengan salivanya.

" Kau..." Levi melepaskan ciumannya tiba-tiba dan menatap tajam Eren.

Eren melenguh saat Levi melepaskan lidahnya. " Ngggh... A-apa...?"

Levi mencium bibir Eren lagi secara singkat. " Kau"

" Adalah..." Melahap bibir atas Eren sekilas dan melepasnya ganas.

" M-i-l-i-k-k-u". Levi menggigit bibir bawah Eren dan sesekali tangannya menjalar menuju punggung Eren. Mengelusnya sensual dan membuat badan Eren menggelinjang dalam friksi kenikmatan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

" Ingat itu bocah. Ingat peraturanku..."

Levi mengakhiri ciuman ganasnya dengan hisapan panjang pada leher Eren yang terdongak dan membuat bocah manis itu mengerang dan mencengkram bahu Levi kuat akibat terlalu merasa nikmat.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Eren dan menatap Eren dengan datar. Yang membuat Levi menjadi aneh di mata Eren−pemuda tegas itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan akibat menciumnya begitu ganas. Eren saja sudah terengah-engah layaknya digagahi oleh Levi seharian penuh tapi lihatlah Levi!

" K-kau...tidak kelelahan?"

Levi seketika mendecih dan mengangkat senyum miring. Ia makin memeluk pinggang Eren dan membuat Eren sedikit memekik, karena tangannya dapat merasakan tonjolan abs Levi yang begitu menggoda. Mencetak di kemeja putih pemuda itu.

" Jika aku kelelahan−bagaimana aku bisa melindungi kekasihku hm?"

Levi mengecup sekilas bibir Eren.

" Menciummu adalah kebutuhanku sekarang Eren. Jangan harap aku kelelahan hanya karena menciummu. Itu hanya berlaku untuk dirimu, bocah bodoh"

Alih-alih marah−Eren malah memerah malu. Ia tahu bahwa Levi mengejeknya tapi Eren merasa Levi benar-benar soal hal menjadikannya kekasih. Semua perhatian itu, sikap lembut itu, hukuman itu, sifat ganas itu.

A-apakah itu untuk...dirinya?

" Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah mencuekkan panggilanku bocah" Levi mengelus pipi Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Menghantarkan sebuah perasaan yang begitu membingungkan bagi Eren.

Eren merengutkan bibirnya. " Hukuman?"

" Ck..dasar bocah bodoh" Levi mencubit pipi Eren dan tersenyum miring. Membuat Eren meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan. " Baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku memberitahumu soal hal ini dan kau sudah lupa seluruhnya?"

" Itu karena kau memberitahuku saat sedang bersetubuh..." Jawab Eren lirih dengan wajah merengut tidak suka. Ia menyilangkan tangannya kesal dan menatap wajah Levi dengan tatapan khas anak kecil yang merajuk.

" Aku mendengar itu Eren."

Eren membulatkan matanya. Bahkan suara selirih itu dia bisa mendengarnya? Levi ini manusia atau alien!? Kenapa telinganya jadi setajam itu!? Seseorang tolong sadarkan Eren misalkan ia sedang bermimpi.

Levi yang melihat reaksi Eren yang membulatkan mata seperti itu hanya bisa mendengus dengan kasar. Ia mendorong dahi Eren dengan telunjuknya dan melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak.

Dan...

" YAAAAAAAKKKK!"

 _ **BRRRRRUUUUUK!**_

" DASAR KAU KONTET KURANG AJAR! PANTATKU SAKIT!"

Gara-gara Levi melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak dan Eren yang lengah, tubuh pemuda manis itu jatuh dengan mulusnya ke lantai keramik. Jangan lupakan dengan pantatnya yang menghantam lantai terlebih dulu.

Padahal lubangnya masih sakit dan membengkak akibat disetubuhi dengan ganasnya semalaman penuh dan...2 jam yang lalu. Eren merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar begitu sial jika bersama Levi dimanapun ia berada.

" Kurasa lebih sakit saat penisku menyodok lubangmu kan bocah? Jadi jangan mengeluh dan bangkit sekarang" Ucap Levi datar.

Ia berdiri di hadapan Eren dengan wajah angkuh dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana panjangnya hingga Levi terlihat begitu tampan dan cool bagi orang-orang di luar sana.

Jelas saja−terkecuali untuk Eren Jaeger seorang tentunya.

" Tapi pantatku berdenyut-denyut kesakitan keparat!" Maki Eren. " Mana bisa aku langsung berdiri!?"

Levi menatap Eren tajam. " Kau ingin jalan-jalan tidak? Berdiri sebelum ku berubah pikiran dan berakhir menyodokmu selama seminggu penuh bocah. Dan membuat pantatmu makin kesakitan dan lubangmu memerah"

Eren meneguk ludah sangat kasar. Dia ingin sekali jalan-jalan dan menjauh dari penis keparat Levi tapi pantatnya tidak membantu sekarang. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan hingga rasa sakitnya menjalar menuju tulang punggung Eren. Rasa nyerinya seperti mematahkan pinggang Eren seketika.

Pemuda manis itu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dan tungkai kakinya tapi belum seinchi dia menjauhkan pantatnya−Eren langsung menjerit kesakitan karena rasa nyeri menjalar kemana-mana di tubuhnya.

Dan berakhir membuat Eren kembali merosot ke lantai.

" A-aku..." Eren menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. " A-aku tidak bisa berdiri..."

Eren kembali mengerang dan mencoba sekali lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama−ia jatuh merosot ke lantai. Dan sialnya rasa nyerinya dan sakitnya makin bertambah seiring banyaknya gerakan yang Eren hasilkan. Berakhir membuat Eren terisak.

Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari Levi yang membobol lubang sempitnya untuk pertama kali.

" Sesakit itukah?" Tanya Levi datar. Ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan datar.

Eren yang fokus pada pantatnya−tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Levi kepadanya. Jadinya ia hanya menggangguk seadanya dan mengerang. Kuku Eren bahkan menancap lantai dengan sangat kasar.

" H-hikss... Y-ya"

 _ **SREEEEETTT!**_

" EEH..EHH!"

" Aku tidak suka mengingkari janji dan tanggung jawabku bocah. Jadi−diamlah dan nikmati"

Levi menelusupkan tangannya pada punggung Eren dan mengangkat pemuda manis itu dan gendongan bridal style miliknya dalam sekali gerakan cepat. Membuat Eren langsung menutup wajahnya malu karena hal ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali Levi membawanya ke apartemen.

" L-lev−"

" Jangan protes". Levi berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menggendong Eren. Ia seketika menatap Eren tegas dan membuat nyali pemuda itu jadi ciut seketika. " Diam dan nikmati selagi aku berbaik hati"

" B-baiklah..." Jawab Eren dengan sangat lirih.

" J-jika memang itu k-keinginananmu..."

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menggendong Eren dengan mudah. Ia berjalan dengan wajah datar tapi pandangan sesekali melirik ke arah Eren yang terlihat bergumam soal dirinya. Pemuda manis itu benar-benar menghipnotis Levi dengan keimutannya.

Membuat dirinya menjadi sadar atas apa yang ia buat selama ini.

Pendosa dan malaikat bersayap hitam kelam. Pendosa yang akan menghancurkan setiap kata ampun dan kebaikan jika ia melihatnya. Hatinya tertutup sempurna dengan sangat rapat dengan gembok dari emosi dan rasa kecewa

Tapi itu sebelum bertemu dengan Eren.

Malaikat putih. Sang penyelamat si pendosa dengan sikapnya.

Bukan dengan bujuk rayu menjijikan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari orang sekitarnya. Bujukan berupa pernikahan dan iming-iming kebahagiaan. Bukan itu semua melainkan sifat manis dan lucu itu.

Eren tidak pernah memberikannya harapan apalagi iming-iming. Membuatnya kehilangan jalan antara ingin menjauhi Eren atau memilikinya. Pemuda manis itu terlalu sayang untuk dibuang dan terlalu segan untuk dimiliki.

Kepolosan hati Eren membuat sang malaikat kembali merindukan nyamannya surga sebelum dia bersayap hitam. Sebelum sayap putihnya dipotong.

Dan terpisah dari malaikat putihnya−Ibunya.

Dan...Eren.

" Kita akan jalan-jalan bersama seharian. Kau ingin belanja?"

" HAH!? BELANJA!?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari itu melaju di jalanan dengan nyamannya. Bukan cepat atau melaju dengan gila-gilaan seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh pengendaranya. Karena di dalam mobil itu ada seorang malaikat suci yang berbinar-binar menatap deretan restoran mewah yang mereka lalui.

" I-ini...SUGOI!"

Eren berteriak kesenangan di joknya saat Levi melewati kumpulan restoran mewah atau cafe-cafe anime yang begitu lucu dan imut. Atau saat melihat para street dancer dan rapper yang beradu keahlian mereka di jalanan Tokyo.

Levi yang menyetir hanya bisa mendengus dan sesekali menyeringai melihat bagaimana berubahnya sifat ketus Eren jika sudah dibawa untuk hal-hal imut seperti ini. Bahkan Eren berani merengek kepadanya.

Memang terlihat lucu saat Eren masih ketakutan saat mencoba merengek tapi Levi membalasnya dengan nada lembut. Itu seketika langsung membuat Eren senang dan menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah headphone putih berterlinga kucing di salah satu toko.

" L-levi...aku ingin itu..." Panggil Eren tiba-tiba.

 _ **SREEEEETTT!**_

Levi menginjak pedal rem, menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Eren datar.

" Hah?"

Eren meneguk ludah kasar dan membulatkan mata ketakutan. Mata emerald itu terlihat begitu ciut saat Levi menatap begitu tajam dan intens ke arahnya. Bahkan sampai menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba.

" Aku serius bocah. Kau ingin apa hah?"

Eren kaget dan memegangi plastik berisi kotak headphone kucingnya erat. " K-kau tidak marah kalau aku minta...l-lagi?"

" Ckk.." Levi mendecak dan mengubah arah tubuhnya menjadi ke arah Eren yang ketakutan dengan raut imut. Tangannya ia sandarkan pada setir mobil dan menatap ke arah Eren.

" Apakah aku terlihat seperti marah?"

Eren menggeleng.

" T-tidak... tapi kau kan biasanya selalu menendangku kontet"

Levi memutar matanya jengah dan menarik dagu Eren. Membawa wajah manis Eren agar menghadapnya. Membuat mata hijau Eren seketika membola saat Levi menatapnya begitu lembut dan mengelus hidung bangir Eren dengan sepenuh hati.

" Lihat mataku Eren." Panggil Levi. " Aku berjanji akan membawamu jalan-jalan sejak kemarin. Kau kekasihku bukan tawananku. Kau berbeda dari apa yang ku perbuat pada orang-orang di luar sana. Jadi jangan takut aku akan menyakitimu−Mintalah _sayang_ "

" A-aku..." Eren tergagap. Ia hanya bisa terpukau dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Levi.

"K-kau yakin?" Tanya Eren sekali lagi dengan wajah meminta keyakinan. Ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan tubuh memar dan lubang merah lagi. Bisa-bisa pingsan atau mungkin mati jika dia terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Levi menghela nafas. " Kubilang _mintalah sayang_..."

Wajah Eren spontan memerah dan membuat pemuda itu menundukkan kepalannya malu. Ia memegangi tangan besar Levi di dagunya dengan tangan mulusnya−menjauhkan tangan itu lembut. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya berputar arah.  
Menjauhi tatapan Levi

" K-kau lihat toko kue di...disana?"

Telunjuk Eren menunjuk tempat tepat di belakang Levi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk tempat itu.

Levi mengangkat alis dan menengok dari ujung mata tajamnya yang menawan. Dan mata itu dapat melihat sebuah toko kue dengan suasana cafe klasik yang minimalis tapi begitu nyaman. Toko kue dengan dekorasi khas prancis dan Inggris yang kental.

" Aku ingin shortcake itu..."

Levi bergumam dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Eren yang tepat menunjuk salah satu stand. Yang memang dipamerkan ke umum. Terdapat deretan kue-kue dari kecil hingga besar dengan topping dan jenis yang berbeda-beda.

Ada sebuah potongan short cake yang begitu unik di deretan stand teratas. Yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian Eren. Entah kenapa lidahnya begitu menginginkan kue itu bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka melewatinya.

" Kau ingin kue itu?" Levi membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Eren.

Eren menggigit bibirnya gugup. " J-jika kau mengizinkannya..."

Levi mendengus kasar dan seketika mematikan mobilnya. Membuat Eren mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan sikap random Levi. Tangan kekar Levi mengambil sebuah dompet kecil dari kulit buaya di laci jok mejanya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Pintunya bergeser ke atas dan terbuka.

Eren seketika mendengar jeritan perempuan dan wanita di luar sana saat Levi menarik badannya dari jok dan mulai berdiri dengan gagahnya. Apalagi pemuda bermata tegas itu mulai merapikan jasnya dan rambut hitamnya.

Membuat ukiran-ukiran wajah sempurna itu terekspos. Eren memerah dan membulatkan mata lucu. Begitu tidak percaya bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang Levi−ketua geng yang paling ditakuti seluruh Jepang.

Ketua geng tanpa hati yang membunuh manusia sesuai moodnya. Yang hatinya dikenal sedingin kutub selatan tapi sialnya hati bekunya tercuri oleh Eren. Dan perasaan Eren yang diaduk-aduk oleh Levi sedemikian rupa.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana bocah?"

Levi menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Eren tajam.

Eren seketika terkesiap dan menegang. " E-eh!?"

Levi mendecak kesal dan menggenggam tangan Eren tiba-tiba. Membuat Eren menjerit seperti perempuan karena tangan rampingnya dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan kasar pemuda tegas itu.

" Kau ingin memakannya bukan?" Levi menarik tangan Eren dan membuat Eren mau tidak mau tertarik ke depan. " Ikuti aku dan kita makan bersama"

" A-ap−Yaaaak!"

 _ **SREEEEET!**_

Dengan cepat, Levi menarik tubuh jangkung Eren dan merangkul lengan pemuda itu. Menjaga Eren agar tetap berada di sampingnya dan di bawah pengawasan Levi. Levi sendiri menatap semua pemuda yang melihat Eren dengan tatapan membunuh.

Membuat banyak pemuda lain menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan karena ancaman Levi seperti langsung menghujam ke dalam batin mereka. Membuat fisik dan psikis mereka benar-benar terancam.

 _ **TRIIIIINNG!**_

" SELAMAT DATANG!"

Levi dan Eren memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai. Tangan Eren seketika menggenggam lengan Levi erat secara reflek akibta banyaknya mata yang terpaku pada mereka berdua. Mata perempuan terpaku pada Levi dan mata para pria terpaku pada Eren.

Seorang pelayan perempuan berpakaian maid menyambut kedua pemuda itu di kasir. Pelayan itu menundukkan badannya hormat dan tersenyum.

" Selamat datang di Bake's and Top's Caffe! Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda Tuan-tuan?"

Levi menatap pelayan itu datar dan melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia merasa belum pernah ke caffe ini sebelumnya tapi dilihat dari dekorasi dan berbagai jenis kue yang disajikan−Levi merasa kenal tempat ini samar.

Termasuk... Dengan pemiliknya.

" Apakah... Mrs. Mina masih bekerja disini?" Tanya Levi singkat.

Pelayan itu tersentak dan menatap Levi dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Ia sedikit menganga dengan mata berbinar. Menatap Levi dan Eren baik-baik sebelum tertawa lucu.

" L-levi...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eren khawatir. Ia menggenggam lengan jas Levi erat.

Levi sendiri mendengus dan mengelus tangan Eren lembut. Membuat Eren terkesiap dan segera memalingkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain. Terlalu malu dengan semua perlakuan tiba-tiba Levi yang berubah begitu drastis.

" Kalian mengenal ya!?" Pelayan itu menatap Levi dan Eren dengan pandangan tertarik.

Eren tertawa kecil dan sedikit menyikut tangan Levi. " Ahahaha! B-bukan aku...Cuma dia! Aku orang baru di Jepang!"

Pelayan itu menatap Levi dengan seksama. Berusaha mengenali pemuda itu dari tanda-tanda di tubuhnya atau cara berpakaian. Wajah tegas dan mata tajam itu menatap tubuh si pelayan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar untuk melihat Levi lebih lanjut.

" Aku pesan kopi pahit tanpa gula." Levi seketika memesan dan membuat Eren menatapnya sangsi.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu menukikkan alisnya dan mencengkeram lengan kekar Levi dengan kuat. Seolah-olah ingin mengatakan _Apa-apaan-kau-ini-kontet-sialan-!?_ dari pandangannya ke mata Levi.

Levi merangkul pinggul Eren dan membuat wajah Eren sektika memerah dan memakinya cepat. " Sialan!"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu hanya tersenyum miring dan menatap pelayan itu yang terbengong sesaat. " Kopi robusta asli. Diracik dengan takaran pas dan tanpa tambahan apapun."

Pelayan itu mengerjapkan matanya dan seketika berteriak senang.

" AHH! pernah memberitahu kami bahwa dulu ada seorang pemuda yang suka kopi robusta asli kami. Dia sering kesini sendirian. Dan namanya..."

" Levi?"

Semua mata menoleh pada tangga ujung. Terutama Eren dan tentu saja Levi. Pemuda tegas itu menghela nafas kasar.

Perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir dua keluar dari tangga atas menuju ruang bawah dekat kasir. Wajahnya yang tua dan mengeriput seketika berubah cerah. Wanita itu tertawa lirih dan tersenyum.

Membuat Levi terkekeh.

" Halo Mina. Lama tidak berjumpa"

Eren melongo dengan parah. Demi apa! Levi terkekeh dan tersenyum kecil! Ketua dingin ini tersenyum! Tersenyum! Ditambah nadanya yang begitu santai dan hangat. Tidak dingin atau menggoda.

Mina sendiri balik tersenyum di antara keriput di wajahnya. " Kau juga Levi−senang melihatmu kembali dengan mood baik lagi. Dan dengan...itu siapa? Partnermu?"

Eren menggeleng singkat dan menjawab cepat. " B-bukan Mrs! Kami hanya tem−"

" -Kekasih. Dia kekasihku, Eren Jaeger"

Mina dan Eren sama-sama terlonjak.

Wanita tua itu syok sesaat−terlalu fokus dengan perkataan gamblang Levi.

Tetapi setelahnya ada tawa bahagia yang mengiringi. Wajahnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi menjadi sangat cerah dan tepuk tangan dihasilkan dari kedua belah tangan kurus Mina. Membuat Levi mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh dan mengelus punggung Eren sayang.

Tapi berbalik dengan Eren sendiri.

Hanya ada erangan dan makian dikeluarkan dari mulut Eren. Mengutuk Levi dengan mulut blak-blakkannya yang kurang ajar.

" Aigoo...manis sekali pemuda ini~"

Mina dengan sengaja keluar dari tempat kasir. Badannya yang sudah menua−membuat jalannya tertatih-tatih dan lamban. Tapi itu semua tidak ada bandingannya akan rasa bahagia yang merayapi hatinya saat tahu kekasih Levi.

" Mina−Oi wanita. Kau sudah tua. Hati-hati jika tidak ingin wajahmu mencium lantai" Ucap Levi datar.

Ia menatap Mina dengan tatapan intens. Menjaga agar wanita tua itu tidak terjatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Mina hanya tertawa. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan terkikik. Seperti kebiasaannya semasih muda dan membuat Levi yang kebetulan menyadarinya, menyeringai. Nostalgia manis mengulang masa-masa remaja Levi.

Seperti memutar ulang kaset lama dengan hati tenang.

" L-levi..kau?" Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan kaget. Ia menatap wanita tua itu dengan tatapan menyelidik dan balik menatap Levi. Alisnya menukik tajam antara kebingungan dan curiga.

Entah mengapa−ada sedikit rasa cemburu merayapi hati Eren saat tahu Levi tersenyum kecil karena wanita tua itu. Mata Emerald milik Eren berkilat saat menatap Levi dan sesekali menarik jas Levi. Ia perlu penjelasan.

Sekarang juga.

" Itu...siapa? " Mata Eren menyipit dan nadanya lirih.

" Huh..." Levi menyeringai remeh dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan merendahkan dan menghina. " Merasa tersaingi dengan Mina atau cemburu denganku, bocah? Rautmu menggelikan"

Eren tersentak kaget−wajahnya seketika memerah karena ketahuan mencurigai Mina. " M-MANA ADA!? Dasar kau kurcaci pembual! "

Mina yang melihat pertengkaran manis kedua pemuda itu−tertawa senang. Membuat Eren membulatkan mata dan tertawa canggung. Dan Levi yang diam-diam makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eren. Sesekali pemuda bermata tajam itu terkekeh.

" Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna!" Puji Mina. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. " Tidak kusangka kau mampu meluluhkan hati pemuda pendek ini!"

" M-meluluhkan?" Tanya Eren bingung.

Levi seketika berdecak dan membuang muka cepat. Dan Mina hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan Levi.

Mina mencubit pipi Eren gemas. " Isssh~ Umurku memang sudah tidak muda lagi tapi aku tetap tahu mana orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan bukan!"

Wanita itu melirik Levi dengan tatapan jail. Dan kembali menatap Eren yang mengelusi pipinya imut dan bibir mengerucut itu. " Kukira si pendek ini benar-benar dingin!"

Levi menarik Eren secara tiba-tiba untuk segera berjalan dan membuat pemuda manis itu memekik kaget dan reflek menyumpahi Levi seperti kebiasaannya. Wajah Eren dibuat masam dengan tatapan tidak suka terlontar pada levi yang begitu posesif.

" Ada ruangan khusus di lantai dua Levi! Kau bisa menggunakannya!"

Levi berdecak kesal dan melirik Mina tajam. " Aku tahu wanita tua"

" L-levi..."

Langkah tegap Levi terhenti seketika dalam menyeret Eren. Ia melirik pemuda itu dari mata tajamnya yang terkenal tanpa membalikkan badan hingga punggung tegapnya tereskpos ke hadapan Eren.

" Dasar kontet!" keluh Eren. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan mencibir kasar. " kau melupakan pesananku dan hanya memesan milikmu sendiri!"

Levi mendengus. Ia sangat ingin menyeret Eren untuk berduaan saja dengan pemuda manis itu segera ke lantai atas, tapi ia malah melupakan pesanan Eren. Padahal alasan mereka berdua singgah kesini karena pesanan Eren.

" Wanita tua!" Levi mengangkat tangannya. " Satu shortcake khas Inggris"

Mina tersentak dan tersenyum. " Tentu saja pendek!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata hijau emerald milik Eren menatap semuanya dengan tatapan berbinar penuh ketertarikan. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi klasik nan detail.

Dan anehnya ini di Jepang.

Negara Asia yang dikenal kurang toleran dengan budaya luar. Tapi lihatlah ini!

Lihat bagaimana lampu gantung itu bercahaya dengan indahnya. Dan lukisan serta patung-patung itu. Sofa dan kertas dindingnya menambah kesan klasik dan eropa yang kental dalam setiap sudutnya.

Bahkan di Jerman sekalipun−Eren belum pernah mendapati tempat seindah ini kecuali di Katedral yang ia sendiri sangat malas untuk datang. Kecuali jika Armin atau Mikasa yang memaksa dirinya.

" Mina adalah seniorku dari Prancis saat masih SD. Dia sudah SMA tingkat dua saat itu" Levi menyeruput kopi pahitnya sambil terus mengekori Eren yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Tubuh kekarnya tersandar dari sofa merah bludru dan meja dari kayu oak.

" Woahhh...ini indah sekali." Eren berbinar menatap patung di dekat sofa Levi. "Apakah ada orang yang pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

Levi bergumam. Ia menatap datar Eren yang kakinya tidak bisa diam sejak memasuki ruangan. " Tentu−aku"

" Hah!?" Eren cengo. " Maksudnya kau itu apa?"

Sebuah kue blackforest di hadapan Levi−diaduk-aduk pemuda tegas itu dengan sendok peraknya. Memotong sedikit bagiannya dan menyendoknya. Tapi bukannya untuk dimakan, sendok berisi potongan kue itu malah didiamkannya.

" Ke sini Jaeger" panggil Levi.

Eren menaikkan alisnya bingung. " Ke sebelahmu?"

Levi menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya dengan tatapan jengah. Menatap Eren dengan ancaman di mata hitam kecilnya yang menawan. Membuat sinyal tidak nyaman Eren menyala dan meraung-raung tidak karuan.

" Jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya untuk apa bertanya balik hah bocah bodoh?"

Eren mencibir Levi dan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah merengut. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya kasar ke sofa dan seketika membuat sofa itu bergetar kecil. Hingga ke arah kaki Levi.

" Nah!" Eren melotot. " Sekarang apa!?"

" Makan"

Eren melotot ke arah sendok berisi coklat yang tepat berada di depan hidungnya.

"Apa!? Aku benci coklat! Jauhkan benda keparat itu dari wajahku, kontet!"

" Kau benci coklat?"

Eren mendengus kasar. " Mereka terlalu pahit dan kental! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Levi menarik sendok itu. Perlahan, dan menatap Eren dingin. Ia memegang tangan pemuda manis itu yang kebetulan tepat berada di tengah mereka berdua dengan ancaman yang mencolok disana.

" Tapi sayangnya Eren..." Levi mencolek kue itu dengan telunjuknya. Mengoleskannya ke bibir bawah Eren dengan gerakan dingin. Membuat Eren segera menutupkan bibir dan mencegah agar coklat itu tidak masuk sedikitpun dalam indra pengecapnya.

" Peraturanku adalah perintah mutlak. Dan perintahku sekarang... habiskan coklat ini"

" APA!?" Eren berteriak kaget. " M-mana bisa begitu!?"

Tubuh kekar Levi tersandar pada sofa. Ia membentuk angka dua dengan jari lainnya yang bebas. Menatap Eren dengan tatapan dingin dan seolah-olah menantang dari kejauhan.

" Dua pilihan−makan coklat ini sekarang atau buka baju dan aku menyodokmu disini"

Wajah Eren berubah menjadi pucat seketika. Mata melotot dengan mulut menganga mendominasi perubahan raut pemuda berambut mahogani itu. ia sangat benci jika sudah diancam seperti ini. Apalagi Levi yang mengancamnya.

" Berikan coklat itu!" Eren menjawab ketus. Ia membuka mulutnya tidak rela.

Levi mendengus dan menyeringai. " Ini"

 _ **HAAAAAP!**_

" Tahan bocah. Jangan kau muntahkan disini atau aku akan memperkosamu balik"

Eren menggembungkan pipi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka coklat. Perutnya membalas dengan sangat spontan hingga rasa mual menjalari tenggorokan Eren. Membuat pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menutup mata kuat karena tidak suka dengan respon tubuhnya.

" MMMH...mmmmh!"

Levi yang melihat hal itu−hanya bisa memutar mata jengah.

 _ **CUUUUP!**_

Bibir Levi menekan bibir merah Eren yang belepotan coklat manis itu. Levi jadi menyuruh pemuda manis itu memakan coklat karena coklat itu melambangkan Levi. yang pahit dan kental dan lama-kelamaan menjadi manis atau makin pahit tergantung orang yang memakannya.

" Kau harus berhenti membayangkan rasa jijikmu bocah" Levi menghisap bibir bawah Eren dan mengelus daun telinga Eren. " bayangkan manisnya"

" Mmmh...a-aku" Eren mengerang. Ia mencengkram jas depan Levi kuat saat pemuda tegas itu menjilat sisa coklat di mulutnya dan bibirnya. " I-itu..nggh...ahh!"

Levi mendengus. " Benar-benar tipikal bocah bodoh."

Wajah Eren seketika terdorong menjauh dengan seutas benang saliva yang menggantung di sisi bibir plum pemuda Jerman itu. Rona merah menguasai seluruh muka Eren hingga ke telinga. Tapi mata hijaunya berkilat kesal.

" Kau tahu bocah?" Levi meletakkan sendok tadi ke piring dan memangku dagunya agar bisa menatap lurus ke dalam mata Eren. " Coklat pekat dan kopi tanpa gula adalah makanan favoritku−kusarankan kau mulai belajar untuk memakannya karena isi kulkasku akan penuh dengan kedua benda tadi. Termasuk wine dan bir"

Eren menatap Levi curiga.

" Apakah itu suatu... petunjuk bahwa aku akan menginap bersamamu?"

" Kau−belum tahu?"

" Tahu apa!?" Eren membeo tidak faham.

Mata Levi menatap Eren dengan pandangan begitu dingin. "Kau−tinggal−di−apertemenku"

" Sekarang juga"

" APAAAAAA!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa menatap datar tumpukan kertas di dalam sebuah map putih. Ia mendengus kasar dan mencaci isi kertas itu. Menyalurkan seluruh emosinya dalam satu waktu bersamaan hingga rasanya ia ingin terbakar. Kertas putih berisi data diri seseorang−ia remas dengan jengkel hingga permukaannya begitu kumal.

Begitu juga dengan kertas-kertas lainnya. Yang baru saja ia susun sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan tingkat kejahatan orang itu.

" Andai saja dia tidak meminta..." Wajah Mikasa memerah karena marah. " Aku tidak akan pernah mau membuka tentang dirimu, _nii-san_ "

Gadis asia itu menghempaskan kertas yang baru saja ia remas ke atas map putih. Matanya menatap map itu dengan dingin. Senyum meremehkan dan angkuh tercetak di wajah Mikasa. Diperuntukkan khusus untuk Levi.

Mikasa menunjuk map putih. " Kau..."

" Kau membuatku sangat kecewa..." Mikasa terkekeh ngeri. " Kukira kau adalah seorang Ackerman yang paling dimuliakan. Ackerman terhebat−lebih hebat dari diriku sendiri. Seorang laki-laki sejati tapi nyatanya sendiri−tidak"

Ia menatap ruangan yang cukup gelap di sekitar tubuhnya dengan kilat dingin. Serta rasa kecewa yang teramat besar hingga tak tertampung. Ruangan berisi kasus-kasus kejahatan terberat di seluruh Jepang itu−menjadi teman Mikasa sekarang.

Yang dengan sangat terpaksa gadis itu datangi. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendatangi tempat terkutuk ini. Rasanya benar-benar sangat lama dan terpendam dalam memori mimpi buruknya.

Tapi yang hanya Mikasa ingat dari itu adalah dia masih berusia 7 tahun saat itu. Dengan pandangan polos dan mata berair karena terisak keras.

Mikasa kecil meremas syal merahnya kuat dan menjeritkan nama Levi dalam ketakutan. Saat tangan Levi diborgol dengan kuat dan diseret secara tidak manusiawi di depan Mikasa kecil−saat itulah Mikasa berteriak dengan sangat keras dan menangis meraung-raung.

Memanggil nama Levi. Ketakutan saat pemuda tegas itu dipisahkan dari dirinya.

Mikasa bahkan perlu ditahan hampir 10 polisi perempuan dewasa karena meronta dengan kekuatan yang membuat orang dewasa tercengang. Ia menendang setiap orang yang mencegah. Mencegah dirinya untuk memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu dalam ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HIIKKS! LEVI NII-CHAN!"

" LEPASKAN AKUUU! AKU MAU ONII-CHAN! HUWAAAAAAA! LEVIIII NII-CHAN! HIKKSS...LEVI!"

Levi membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sangat kecil pada Mikasa yang menangis meraung-raung. Ia bahkan terus berlari-lari kecil untuk mendekati Levi tapi terus ditahan oleh opsir di samping tubuh Levi.

" Nii-chan..." Mikasa menangis. " H-hikksss...Mikasa t-takut...Levi nii-chan jangan pelgi..."

" Mikasa..."

Levi membuka suara lirih. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak akibat habis disiksa dan dipukuli berpuluh-puluh opsir polisi berbadan kekar layaknya tentara yang sangat terlatih. Darah menetes dari ujung dagu Levi dan mata tajamnya.

" Mikasa jangan takut...Nii-chan akan melindungi Mikasa apapun yang terjadi"

Mikasa terisak makin keras.

" H-HUWAAAAA! ONII-CHAAAAN! HIIIKSSS!"

 ** _Sreeeeeet!_**

Levi dan Mikasa sama-sama membulatkan mata kaget saat tubuh Mikasa tiba-tiba diangkat dengan tidak manusiawi oleh seorang opsir. Tanpa segan, ia memukul pantat Mikasa kasar. Membuat gadis itu berteriak sangat nyaring dan membuat salah satu opsir lainnya menampar pahanya dan mencacinya.

" KYAAAAAAAAAA! HUWAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **PLAAAAAAK!**_

" DASAR ANAK NAKAL! KAKAKMU ADALAH PEMBUNUH! DIA PEMBUNUH GADIS BODOH! DAN KAU MASIH SAJA MEMBELANYA!?"

 _ **PLAAAAAAK!**_

" Hikksss!" Mikasa menatap Levi dengan mata berair dan wajah kesakitan. "HYAAAAAAA! N-NII CHAN BUKAN PEMBUNUH! GYAAAAA! J-JANGAN PUKUL MIKASA! SAKIIITT! HUWAAAAA!"

 _ **PLAAAAAAK!**_

 _ **PLAAAAAK!**_

 _ **PLAAAAAAAAK!**_

"ANAK NAKAL DAN KERAS KEPALA SEPERTIMU HARUS DIHUKUM! HARUS!"

Mikasa menggeleng sangat kuat dan berteriak. Menatap Levi dengan mata sangat berair. Bahkan ia meronta begitu keras saat tangan opsir itu akan kembali menampar pantatnya dengan tamparan yang sanggup membuat anak kecil lain langsung demam.

" TIDAAAAAK!

 _ **SREEEEEEET!**_

 _ **BUAAAAAAAGHHH!**_

" ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

" Kau menyentuh adikku−kepala kalian semua putus!"

Mikasa syok.

Levi tiba-tiba berdiri dan menendang semua opsir di tempatnya dengan sangat brutal dan menggila. Bahkan pemuda itu berteriak dalam emosi yang meledak dan membunuh mereka.

Levi menggigiti leher mereka semua hingga berdarah dan membuat mereka berteriak ngeri. Tangannya masih diborgol tapi tubuhnya gesit secepat senapan angin. Ia berlari mengejar mereka dan menggeram layaknya singa.

Memukuli kepala mereka dan mempenyokkannya di bawah kakinya. Menendang punggung mereka semua hingga patah. Menginjak dada para opsir dan membuat mereka muntah darah.

Mematahkan tulang wajah mereka dalam sekali pijakan.

Levi menggila.

Levi rela berlutut di tubuh opsir yang tadi memukuli Mikasa−mengggigit lehernya ganas hingga darah segar muncrat layaknya air pancuran. Tepat mengenai urat pembuluh darahnya. Membuat opsir itu berteriak dengan sngat nyaring dan tubuh Levi penuh darah seperti psikopat.

Bukannya berhenti−Levi makin berteriak dalam emosi yang menjadi-jadi. Berdiri dan menginjak-nginjak tubuh opsir itu. Meloncat-loncat hingga dadanya seketika rata dengan perut. Dan darah muncrat kemana-mana di ruangan itu.

" Ini!" Levi berteriak menggila.

" balasan!" Ia menginjak-nginjak wajahnya berulang kali hingga hancur.

" karena!" menendang tubuh opsir itu dan membuat tulangnya rusuknya patah.

" menyiksa adikku kau bajingan keparat!"

" ARRRGGGHHH!"

 _ **BUAAAAAAAGGHH!**_

Dan Mikasa ketakutan.

Ia terdiam dengan mata penuh kengerian saat kepala opsir itu menggelinding di hadapannya. Dengan mata terbalik dan wajah sepenuhnya hancur seperti di-press dengan mesin penghancur mobil bertenaga tinggi.

Darah membanjiri ruangan dan kepala itu.

" L-levi..n-nii chan"

Levi berhenti menginjak seorang opsir dan menatap Mikasa dengan senyum lirih.

"Ya Mikasa?"

" K-kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Levi berdiri dan terkekeh.

" Karena Nii-chan sayang Mikasa. Onii-chan sudah berjanji dengan mommy untuk selalu menjaga Mikasa dan aku menjamin itu"

 _ **DOOOOOR!**_

 _ **DOOOOOOOOR!**_

 _ **DOOOOOOORRRR!**_

" NII-CHAN!"

Levi ambruk seketika saat tiga peluru bersarang di pahanya. Ia membulatkan mata dan menatap benci para tentara yang datang dan menembak tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Bahkan Levi menyumpah.

" BAWA PEMUDA ITU! DIA BERBAHAYA!"

Mikasa kaget dan seketika ingin berlari dengan mata basah ke arah Levi yang ambruk seperti opsir-opsir itu. Takut kakaknya akan bernasib sama dan mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh berdarah seperti opsir-opsir itu.

Tapi belum beberapa langkah−ia langsung diseret dengan sangat keras hingga seketika kembali berteriak dan meronta.

" LEPAAAAAAAAAS! GYAAAAAAAA LEPASKAN MIKASA! MIKASA MAU BERSAMA NII-CHAAAAAAN! HUWAAAAAAAA!"

" Husssh Mikasa! Ini Papa!"

Mikasa terkesiap kaget dan menatap papanya dengan mata basah. " Hikkks papa! Tolong nii-chan! Papa tolong levi nii-chan! H-hiksssss..."

" Tidak"

" KENAPA!?" Mikasa membalas dengan nada tinggi.

" Karena kakakmu sudah membuat kesalahan yang fatal Mikasa. Dia bukan lagi Ackerman. Dia bukan anak papa. Dia bukan lagi kakakmu"

Mikasa menatap papanya syok. Ia seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Levi yang sedang diangkut dengan ganas oleh para tentara dan membuat tubuh Levi terseret-seret seperti sampah bekas.

" N-nii-chan..." Mikasa membulatkan mata polosnya dan ia ditangkap oleh Levi.

" Maaf, Levi bukan kakakmu lagi Mikasa..." Levi terkekeh. " Jaga dirimu Ackerman. Aku tetap akan menjagamu"

.

.

.

.

.

" Sialan!"

Mikasa menyumpah dan menendang meja kasar. Ia seketika emosi saat putaran tentang memori itu masih berputar di kepalanya dengan begitu jelas. Membuat Mikasa yang biarpun sedang emosi tapi dapat kalian lihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Levi bodoh!" Maki Mikasa. Ia memencet tombol hp-nya tergesa-gesa. " Dasar brengsek! Kau kira hiksss...kau siapa hingga bisa berkata seperti itu padaku hah!?"

Mikasa terisak kecil. Ia seketika menelpon orang dengan mata memerah dan mulut mengatup rapat. Rautnya sangat keras biarpun matanya begitu basah.

" Cepatlah..." Mikasa menghentakkan kakinya.

" Halo?"

" Halo? Kau Annie bukan? Ini aku Mikasa. Aku dapat semua datanya sekarang"

Annie bergumam dari seberang telepon. " Bagus sekali dan terima kasih"

" Tolong antarkan itu. Kita akan bertemu esok di dekat Maria Highschool oke? Aku akan memberimu semua tentang SurveyCoprs Higschool sebagai imbalannya"

Mikasa menarik nafas. " Baiklah"

Dan seketika telepon terputus dari sisi Mikasa. Gadis asia itu memutuskan sambungan dengan wajah emosi. Ia menarik semua file di atas meja dengan sangat kasar dan menatap foto Levi saat SMP itu dengn wajah angkuh.

" Kita lihat saja Nii-san! Kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa bertahan dengan perubahan seperti itu"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren mengerang tertahan.

Entah nafsu Levi yang luar biasa atau tubuhnya yang lemas, jelas-jelas ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Termasuk tidak tahu kapan Eren sendiri sudah terbaring pasrah di sofa dengan baju terangkat dan wajah sayu.

" L-levi... Hentikan bodoh! "

"Mmh? Tidak... "

Pemuda manis itu menjerit tertahan. Jari jemari lentik milik Levi terus menerus mencubit dan memainkan kedua nipple merah kecoklatannya dengan nakal.

Menarik-narik ujungnya lembut dan tiba-tiba saja langsung menggaruk kepalanya berulang kali hingga Eren terkesiap dan melenguh.

" J-jangan... Ngghh.. B-berhenti... "  
Eren menahan kepala Levi yang mendekat dengan nipple-nya. Bersiap-siap untuk mencicipi benda itu. Dengan lidah atau gigi sensualnya.

" Tidak _Jaegerku_ , jangan egois."

 ** _Sluurrrrp_**!

" Gyaaaaa!" pekik Eren kaget. Tangannya seketika meremas rambut rapi Levi hingga semuanya terlihat begitu berantakan.

Levi memainkan lidahnya nakal. Sesekali ia menghisap begitu kuat. Seolah-olah berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar darisana dan memenuhi mulutnya.

Mata Levi menatap Eren intens. Terlalu fokus pada setiap respon yang diberika tubuh Eren saat ia mulai nakal.

" Lubangmu berkedut bocah"

" H-hah?" Eren bertanya balik tapi wajahnya memerah dan basah. " A-apa? "

" KYAAAAAA! "

Badan Eren melengkung kaget. Jari telunjuk Levi menusuk-nusuk lubang merah Eren dari luar celana.

Membuat cairan rektumnya merembes hingga bagian lubang di celana Eren basah.

" Ckk.. Lihat ini bocah" Levi menarik jarinya dan merasakan tekstur basah yang lengket disana. " Lubangmu begitu merindukanku eoh?"

"Mmnhhh! " Eren menggeleng kuat.

" Cih! Tidak? "

"y-ya! Dasar kau cebol mesum! "

Levi tersenyum miring. Ia menjauh dari tubuh terlentang Eren, duduk dan menatap pemuda manis itu remeh.

Pemuda tajam itu menjetikkan jari dan seketika membuat Eren kebingungan.

" Apa maksudmu cebol? "

Mata hitam Levi berkilat nakal. "Apakah aku pernah memberitahumu soal gudang penyimpanan sex toys ku bocah? "

Wajah Eren seketika memucat. Matanya melotot parah. " J-jangan bilang... "

" Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya. "

" Aaaaaahhh! L-levi! "

Jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan ya?

.

.

.

T  
B  
C  
XD


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL SNK CHARACTERS AND MY OC ( LATER)

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEAN X ARMIN

.

.

.

WARNING !

YAOI

BL( BOYSLOVE)

SOME MATURE CONTENTS

FULL OF RUDE AND MATURE WORDS. VIOLENCE AND BLOODY

RATED : M ^^

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA DI SNK ADALAH MILIK HAJIME ISAYAMA SENPAI

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM ^^

CERITA ORIGINAL DARI SAYA

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT DAN REPUBLISH ATAU REUPLOAD TANPA SEIZINI SAYA -_-

SUMPAH...BIKINNYA ITU MEMERLUKAN PENGORBANAN NILAI SEKOLAH DAN SELURUH JIWA

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ^w^

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tokyo

.

.

.

Siapa sangka salju akan turun lebih cepat dari yang kita kira? Lebih cepat dari yang semua orang prediksi? Lebih random dan misterius dari yang biasanya orang mengerti dan ketahui?

Dan itulah hidup.

Salju itu sendiri putih, bersih, dan jernih−yang bisa saja berarti dan melambangkan banyak hal. Dari hal−hal yang umum hingga yang asing, yang sederhana hingga yang mendetail, yang biasa hingga yang tak terdefinisikan, yang baik hingga yang kelam, dan yang menyenangkan hingga yang menyakitkan.

Semua hal itu terus mengekori dan mengikuti setiap langkah yang tercipta dari langkah Levi kecil−yang sedang berjalan di atas tanah negeri matahari terbit. Melewati tumpukan salju tipis yang menghiasi jalanan dan trotoar Macan Asia itu.

Mata tajamnya mengkilat. Menatap bagaimana salju-salju turun dari langit menuju tanah. Menghiasi bumi itu sendiri dengan sprektum warna putih bersih yang begitu menenangkan dengan pemandangannya, tetapi menusuk dari caranya menyentuh setiap kulit anak Adam yang berjalan di atas tanah.

Levi menghela nafas singkat dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan syal hijau yang bertengger manis di leher jenjangnya saat seberkas asap putih menguar ke udara.

" Tidak kusangka Tokyo sudah sedingin ini..."

Mata hitam Levi melirik lampu lalu lintas khusus pejalan kaki. Ia sesekali menggenggam mantel bulunya dengan erat−bisa dibilang ia sedang menetralisir rasa dingin yang merayapi melalui tangannya.

Badannya yang memang sudah tergolong pendek daripada orang seumurannya−semakin terlihat lebih pendek dan bahkan tenggelam di antara barisan para pejalan kaki yang terdiri dari pada siswa menengah atas dan para pekerja.

Levi sendiri melirik raut wajah satu per satu dari mereka semua. Biarpun dia lebih banyak diam dan memasang wajah seolah masa bodoh dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya, tapi sebenarnya diam-diam dia memperhatikan semua orang. Membaca karakter dan kepribadian mereka.

Biarpun umurnya baru 7 tahun tapi layaknya anak-anak keturunan bangsawan Prancis lainnya, didikan sempurna dan lebih berkualitas daripada anak biasa sudah diberikan pada dirinya bahkan sejak mereka baru lahir.

Raut orang-orang itu sendiri terlihat begitu bahagia−membuat Levi mendecih dan terdiam. Ia mencengkram mantel bulunya lebih kuat saat melihat beberapa siswa tertawa dan bercanda dengan bebasnya sambil mengantongi pernak-pernik musim dingin di tangan mereka.

Ia juga melirik para pekerja. Kebanyakan dari mereka menelpon dalam keadaan berdiri. Tapi yang didengar oleh Levi bukanlah pembicaraan soal bisnis dan hal serius lainnya yang merupakan tipikal para pebisnis.

Bocah berwajah tampan itu menyipitkan mata. Ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi saat para pekerja itu tertawa. Membuat-buat suara lucu dengan pekikan khas anak kecil terdengar dari seberang. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengatakan perkataan sayang kepada orang yang mereka panggil.

Sekali lagi−Levi hanya bisa menghela nafas lebih banyak. Sebanyak salju-salju yang semakin turun.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Tepat seminggu setelah kepindahan Levi dari Paris ke Tokyo. Ke tanah kelahirannya yang bisa dibilang terkutuk. Siapa yang tidak ingin mengatakan tempat ini terkutuk jika ibumu yang notabenenya telah diperkosa dan melahirkan dirimu di tempat itu?

Dia akan dicap sebagai anak haram jika saja ayahnya tidak melihat sebuah potensi di dalam diri Levi kecil dan sebuah tekad di hati Isabel.

 _ **TRIIINGGG!**_

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau secara cepat dan hal itu juga tidak disia-siakan oleh para pejalan kaki yang sudah menunggu. Dengan tidak sabarnya semua orang berebut untuk berjalan lebih dahulu−berusaha untuk pulang ke rumah dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Membuat Levi berdecih kecil dan menunggu. Sifat tidak ingin kalahnya ingin membludak tetapi dia harus menahannya sekarang. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil di antara puluhan orang dewasa lainnya.

Apa yang diajarkan ibunya tentang kesopanan melintas begitu saja melalui pikiran Levi. Jadinya bocah bermata tajam itu harus menghelan nafas berat dan menatap semuanya dengan pandangan datar nan dingin sedingin suhu musim dingin di kutub selatan. Menunggu waktunya untuk lewat segera.

Dia lebih sayang badan sendiri daripada kebutuhannya untuk segera berjalan. Jepang adalah negara yang teratur, tetapi tetap saja Levi benci bersama orang banyak dan lebih memilih tempat yang sunyi dan tenang untuk dikunjungi. Termasuk berjalan bersama di antara kerumunan pejalan dan kerlap-kerlip berhiaskan natal dimana-mana.

 _ **PUUUKKK!**_

" Kau ingin lewat?"

Levi sontak membulatkan mata dalam keterkejutan saat sebuah tepukan mendarat mulus pada bahu tegapnya. Membuat bocah kecil itu membalikkan badan sigap dan menatap orang yang menepuknya dengan pandangan begitu tajam.

Tapi bukannya ia akan segera memarahi orang itu, Levi malah kembali dikejutkan dengan siapa yang menepuk bahunya sedemikian rupa. Terkejut dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ganda dengan ikatan longgar dan wajah manis. Sebuah luka tercetak di sudut bibirnya dan lebam di tangan kanannya. Dan wajah oriental prancis itu.

" Mina?"

Mina tertawa lembut. " Haha...ternyata kau masih mengingatku!"

" Berapa lama kau tidak ke Jepang? Engh..3 atau 4 tahun?"

Levi memutar mata jengah. " 5 tahun"

" Ahhh ya! 5 tahun!"

Mina yang diliputi rasa senang, dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya segera menarik tangan kecil Levi. Membawa bocah kecil itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan tawa kencang yang membahana di seluruh jalanan. Dan hal itu membuat seluruh pasa mata melihat mereka dengan rasa keterkejutan dan bingung.

Tapi di balik itu semua− Levi lebih terkejut lagi. Sekaligus kesal.

" HEI! HEI WANITA! PELAN-PELAN ATAU AKU AKAN MEROBEK ROK SIALANMU ITU!"

Levi berlari dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin. Dia mencengkram lengan mantel milik Mina dengan begitu kuat dan liar seiring liarnya juga Mina berlari dan berteriak senang. Melewati barisan jalanan yang penuh. Dan mengagetkan orang-orang hingga kerumunan terpecah demi membuka jalan untuk kedua orang yang berlari seperti ferrari.

Mina menatap Levi yang terlihat seperti berusaha untuk merobek seluruh lengannya. Tapi ia hanya tertawa. " KAU MAU KEMANA PENDEK!?"

 _" APA?"_

Aapakah Levi baru saja mendengar kata pendek dari mulut gadis sialan ini? Oh..kurasa dia mau cari mati dengan Levi. Biarpun dia hanya seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun tapi jangan remehkan kekuatan nya. Yang setara 10 orang anak remaja berusia 15 tahun.

" Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Levi menusuk.

" Nggh...kau mau pergi kemana pendek?"

 _ **BUAAAAGGGGHHH!**_

 _ **BRUUUUUKKKKK!**_

" KYAAAAA! TOLONG DIA!"

Ini di luar batas urat kesabaran bocah kecil itu. Ia sudah muak melihat sifat random Mina setiap kali ia pergi ke Jepang. Pelatih bela dirinya yang satu ini sudah membuat Levi kesal seumur-umur jika melihat wajahnya.

Gadis itu baik dan manis tapi sifat aslinya−dia aneh dan random. Dan juga gadis tangguh yang suka berkelahi. Dan mempunyai sifat dua sisi yang persis sama seperti Levi. Satu penyayang dan lembut tetapi satunya lagi bisa ganas dan mematikan.

Levi bernafas dengan helaan yang berat. Ia melap permukaan tangannya dengan jijik ke salah satu dinding toko yang ada di jalan tersebut. Darah Mina menetes dari ujung jari milik Levi dan membasahi lantai trotoar di bawah kakinya.

Dan Mina yang terguling dengan wajah lebam dan bibir mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan Levi. Tapi gadis itu bukannya kesakitan, dia malah tertawa dan tersenyum pada Levi yang menatapnya dingin.

" Ya..ya...ya... kukira kau akan melupakan ajaranku saat di Prancis!" Mina mempoutkan bibirnya. " Ternyata kau masih saja sama!"

Levi mendecih. " Ya...karena kau masih sama gilanya seperti saat mengajarku di Prancis"

Mina terkekeh. Ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan menatap Levi dengan kilatan mata hitamnya yang bahagia. Tapi Levi tahu bahwa mata Mina berkilat liar. Hasrat berkelahi gadis itu bangkit sesaat setelah Levi memberikan luka baru pada tubuhnya. Seperti saat saat lama di Paris.

" Hoho...ternyata kau benar-benar mengingat pelajaranku,Tuan Levi Ackerman..."

Levi menyingsing lengan mantel. Persetan dengan musim dingin dan salju−Ia harus menetralisir sifat buas Mina sekarang juga sebelum orang-orang di sekitar sini menjadi korban amukan gadis itu.

" Aku tidak akan keberatan untuk membunuhmu disini, pelatih" Levi menatap Mina datar dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan lengan tersingsing. Wajahnya yang sudah dingin semakin bertambah dingin akibat suhu semakin turun. " Malahan hal itu akan mengurangi bebanku di Jepang..."

Mina juga sama-sama berdiri. Ia meludahkan darah ke sisi jalan dan menatap Levi dengan pandangan gelap. Tawa sadis terangkat dari mulutnya. Membuatnya begitu menakutkan bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada setan itu sendiri. Mina sedikit menundukkan badannya akibat perbedaan tinggi dan umur mereka begitu kentara.

" Boleh juga..." ucap Mina. " Mari kita lihat seberapa besar perubahanmu, Levi Ackerman"

Levi mendengus. " Menyusahkan"

" Mari mati/Mari mati!"

 _ **BUAAAAGGGH!**_

 _ **SRREEEEEET!**_

Jeritan ketakutan dan ngeri menghiasi jalanan saat itu juga. Semua orang tua menyeret anak mereka panik dan para pengguna jalan lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak sangat nyaring hingga mampu membuat kepanikan massal.

Para pemilik toko meninggalkan atau menutup toko mereka secara serentak saat melihat bagaimana Levi menendang perut Mina dan Mina yang meninju dada bocah kecil itu. Yang satu muntah darah yang satunya batuk darah.

" Haha!" Mina tertawa. " Tidak kusangka Levi!"

 _ **BUAAAAGGGH!**_

Levi menjauh dengan gesit saat kepala tinju Mina yang sekeras baja itu hampir melukai tempurung otaknya. Membuat tinju itu melesat 3 cm dari telinga kanannya. Levi menatap Mina datar dan mengarahkan kakinya sangat cepat hingga Mina tak mampu berkedip saat kaki itu mengenai leher kanannya.

" Diamlah keparat"

 _ **SREEEEETTTT!**_

 _ **BRUUUUGGGH!**_

" NGHK!"

Seorang mahasiswi sontak menjerit sangat nyaring karena leher Mina terdongak seperti akan putus dan tubuhnya melesat begitu kuat ke badan jalan hingga membuat beberapa pembatas jalan tercecer dan meretakkan trotoar.

Tanpa ampun−Levi berlari ke arah Mina dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan Mina hanya bisa melebarkan mata karena kaki jenjang milik bocah bermata tajam itu menendang tepat di rusuknya. Membuatnya kehilangan nafas hampir 70 % dari biasanya.

 _ **BRRRUGGGGH!**_

" Selamat mati, pelatih" Ucap Levi datar.

Mina terkekeh. " Belum dulu..."

Tanpa disadari oleh Levi, Mina mengangkat tangannya yang penuh darah dan meninju tungkai Levi dengan sangat keras hingga bocah itu terhentak menimpa badan jalan. Mina bangkit dengan nyamannya dan menendang perut Levi.

Kali ini giliran Levi yang terseret dan menimpa pot bunga di badan jalan. Membuat pot itu oleng dan pecah karena hantaman punggungnya yang diluar kekuatan manusia biasa. Salahkan kekuatan kaki Mina yang setara dengan pukulan besi berukuran jumbo.

" Kurasa jika aku membunuh anak kesayangan Bangsawan Ackerman...aku tidak akan salah kan?" Mina menahan leher Levi dengan kakinya dan tertawa. " Haha...iya kan, Levi?"

Tapi anehnya, Levi terkekeh santai. Ia mencengkram pergelangan kaki Mina yang menginjak lehernya sangat kuat seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Mina meringis saat kuku jari Levi menusuk dalam menuju kulitnya dan ia yakin kakinya berdarah karena jari Levi.

" Kurasa iya... hanya saja" Levi menyeringai setan. " tidak semudah itu untuk membunuhku, bajingan"

 _ **DUAGGHHHH!**_

 _ **BRRRRUUUUUK!**_

Dengan sekali gerakan, Levi menarik kaki Mina dan membanting tubuh gadis itu langsung ke badan jalan. Tepat di sampingnya. Menahan dada Mina dengan kaki jenjangnya serta menarik dua kuncirnya hingga rambut hitam indah milik gadis itu tergerai.

Dan Levi leluasa menariknya.

" Rambutmu indah, noona" Levi terkekeh. Ia menatap Mina dengan tatapan membunuh. " Membuatku ingin sekali membabatnya habis"

Mina sendiri mempotkan bibir dan menyilangkan tangan. Wajahnya sudah separuhnya berlumuran darah segar dari kepalanya yang bocor. Menghiasi tumpukan salju di jalanan dengan darah Levi dan Mina yang terus menetes dan bercucuran kemana-mana.

" Sejak kapan kau memakai bahasa korea, pendek?" Tanya Mina sinis. " Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu satupun dari bahasa itu"

" Dasar pikun" Maki Levi. " Kau pernah menyeretku ke Korea saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Mengajariku bertarung disana sekaligus liburan untuk berkelahi di negeri itu. Siapa lagi orang sebodoh dirimu sampai melupakan hal itu? Bolehkah aku menyebutmu Byuntae noona?"

Mina mengerang dan mengeluh. " Aku bukan Byuntae! Berhenti menyebutku byuntae dasar kau kerdil kurang perhatian! Dan lepaskan rambut indahku!"

Levi makin menekankan kakinya dan menarik rambut hitam legam milik Mina. Membuat gadis itu menendang punggung Levi kasar dan berhasil meloloskan diri dari kunkungan mengerikan bocah kecil nan liar itu.

" Lihatlah...kau sudah membuat jalanan menjadi seperti bekas perang"

Mina menatap jalanan yang luar biasa kacaunya dan darah dimana-mana dengan tawa canggung. Ia mengaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Levi kecil yang berusaha berdiri di antara dinginnya salju dan tanah di bawah kaki mereka.

" Darah, keringat, dan air mata" Mina tersenyum saat Levi menatapnya tajam dari seberang jalan. " Ingat itu Levi... jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan...korbankanlah _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_ "

Levi membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel di seluruh badannya sambil sesekali tertawa angkuh.

" Setelah memukuliku kau menasehatiku... benar-benar tipikal seorang keparat"

Mina tersenyum dan menampilkan giginya. " Hehe! Aku baik kan? Dan oh! Jangan lupa sering-seringlah berkunjung ke caffe ku!"

Levi seketika mengernyitkan dahi kuat. " Kau punya caffe?"

Belum sempat Levi memprotesnya, Mina sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkannya dengan wajah lebam, tubuh penuh darah, dan keadaan kacau. Gadis itu memang aneh sejak awal.

Tapi itulah yang membuat Levi menyayangi pelatih dan ibu pengasuhnya itu. Biarpun mereka sering sekali berkelahi bahkan hampir membunuh satu sama lain dengan pedang dan anggar sewaktu di Paris−dia tahu, saat ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar, tempat pertama yang akan Levi datangi untuk berpikir jernih dan menjauhi pertengkaran itu adalah Mina.

Jadi saat ia akan pindah ke Jepang−Levi tidak akan mempemasalahkan hal itu. Malahan ia akan bersyukur. Mina sendiri harus pindah ke Jepang dua tahun sebelum ia sendiri pindah ke Jepang.

Tapi untunglah... dia tahu dimana gadis itu akan tinggal.

" AH...L-LEVI NII-CHAN!"

Levi membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lirih saat dua orang anak perempuan berusia sama sekitar 5 tahunan berlari ke arahnya. Yang satu lagi memakai kimono dan yang satu lagi seragam khas anak SD di Jepang.

Mikasa kecil lah yang pertama kali sampai karena ia hanya memakai rok pendek dan membuat larinya sungguh gesit. Gadis Asia bersyal merah itu tersentak saat melihat tubuh Levi yang kacau. Dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan lebam dimana-mana.

" O-onii chan...k-kau terl−"

" –Aku tidak apa-apa" Potong Levi cepat. Ia menepuk puncak kepala gadis asia itu. Membuat Mikasa menatap Levi dengan mata berair dan berkaca-kaca. Mikasa menjatuhkan tasnya dan beralih memeluk tubuh Levi.

" H-hiks...O-onii chan kenapa?" Mikasa terisak dan membuat Levi tertawa.

" Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis Mikasa?"

Mikasa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terus memeluk Levi dengan erat. Seolah-olah kakaknya itu bisa saja terluka lagi misalnya ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedetik saja.

" Karena onii-chan luka seperti ini..h-hikss...o-onii chan nanti p-pergi lagi...Mikasa dengan siapa di mansion?"

Di belakang Mikasa sendiri, terdapat Nanaba kecil yang memakai kimono besar dan sebuah pedang kendo di sebelah tangannya. Ia dan Mikasa diberitahu oleh Bibi Isabel bahwa Levi akan ke rumah Nanaba sedangkan yang dicari sedang keluar bersama Mikasa.

Jadilah kedua gadis kecil itu berlari mengejar Levi. Tapi dikejutkan dengan keadaan Levi yang seperti habis dipukuli oleh orang-orang secara massal. Begitu kacau dan berdarah. Membuat Nanaba yang notabene-nya sudah pernah berlatih Kendo sedari kecil−bergidik ngeri misalkan ia berada di posisi Levi.

" Sudahlah..." Levi menepuk kedua pipi Mikasa agar gadis asia itu berhenti terisak dan membasahi mantelnya. " Di belakang ada Nanaba"

" Ka...Kakak sepupu!" Panggil Nanaba. Ia melambaikan kipas kecil di tangannya ke arah Mikasa dan Levi agar kedua orang itu dapat melihatnya. " M-mikasa chan!"

Levi dan Mikasa sama-sama menoleh ke arah Nanaba yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua dan bernafas terengah-engah. Mikasa spontan menepuk kepala Nanaba demi menyemangati gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan Levi... dia fokus pada pedang Kendo di pinggang Nanaba.

" Kau masih berlatih kendo, Nanaba?"

Nanaba mengerjapkan matanya. " Eoh?"

" Itu"

Levi menunjuk pedang Nanaba dan seketika gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Ojii-san menyuruhku untuk terus berlatih kendo...dan ayo kita ke rumahku! Di luar semakin dingin! Aku tidak kuat lagiii~"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak dan tidak pendek!"

Mina menatap Levi tajam sambil terus mengelus kepala Eren yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tuanya. Pemuda berambut Ebony itu terus menerus bersembunyi dan berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mengancam Levi yang seolah-olah berkata _' Kau milikku dan segera bawa tubuh sialanmu itu kembali ke pangkuanku'._

" Menjauh dari kekasihku kau keparat" Cibir Levi. " Dia milikku dan apa hakmu untuk mengambil Eren sembarangan hah?"

Mina menyipitkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Bocah ini terlalu polos untuk kau siksa dengan seluruh mainanmu itu. Bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak datang ke atas? Mau kau apakan Eren imut ini?"

Eren mengiyakan jawaban Mina dan mengangguk imut tapi ia segera bungkam saat lagi-lagi Levi menggeram ke arahnya dan menatapnya kelewat tajam. Membuat Eren merasa benar-benar terselamatkan oleh kehadiran Mina.

" Kembalika Erenku wanita tua" Levi menatap Mina dingin.

Mina hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Eren. " Eren manis...maukah kau bersama Levi?"

" E-ehh...?" Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan khawatir. Eren ingin sekali mengiyakan semua perkataan Mina dan kabur secepatnya. Kalau perlu ia akan menjemput Armin dan Mikasa dan segera terbang kembali ke Jerma. Meninggalkan Levi dan semua cinta omong kosong ini.

Tapi...Levi menatapnya seperti ingin membunuh Eren misalnya ia menggelengkan kepala. Ditambah...Eren dilema. Apakah Levi benar-benar mencintainya atau ini hanya ajang memainkan hatinya dan berakhir dengan mempermalukan Eren di depan umum karena pernah disetubuhi dan mengaku-ngaku kekasih Levi.

Disitulah yang membuat Eren menundukkan kepala. Membuat Mina mengelus kepalanya dengan raut khawatir dan Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Eren tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala dalam dan memainkan ujung sepatunya.

" Eren..." Panggil Mina khawatir. " Kau tidak apa-apa kan anak muda?"

Eren masih belum menjawab. Ia sedikit melirik Levi dan kembali bungkam.

Levi sendiri tahu bahwa Eren meliriknya dari gerak-gerak dan gerakan mata emerald bocah itu. Levi tidak ingin pernah membuat Eren tersiksa sebenarnya. Memang di awal dia ingin sekali mencincang-cincang atau kalau perlu menghancurleburkan Eren dan menghapus namanya dari dunia.

Tapi Eren menariknya.

Sosok Eren mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Periang, ceria, tidak pernah menganggap sebuah masalah dengan serius, lembut, dan sebenarnya Eren itu penyayang. Hanya saja tidak ia tunjukkan pada Levi dan mengingat harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

Tapi Eren lebih dari itu semua.

Katakan Levi gila. Katakan Levi tidak waras dan aneh. Katakan semuanya.

Levi sendiri bersumpah jika kalian semua berada di posisinya, hidup seperti dirinya, tinggal di lingkungan persis seperti yang dialami oleh Levi−dia yakin kalian semua akan mendambakan sosok seperti Eren.

Eren sendiri masih bimbang dengan hatinya. Dia normal... dia masih menyukai rambur panjang dan tubuh mulus perempuan, tapi Levi benar-benar berbeda.

" A-aku..." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. " A-aku ingin pulang..."

Mina mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. " E-eh?"

" Kau ingin pulang ke Jerman, bocah?" Sambung Levi ketus. " Ke negaramu?"

Ia mendesis.

Levi mendesis begitu tajam dengan pandangan mata berapi-api. Membuat Eren menatapnya menjadi salah tingkah dan panik seperti biasanya.

" T-TUNGGU DULU!" Sela Eren cepat. " I-ITU...ANU!"

Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela dan kecewa di hati Levi. Bocah itu ingin meninggalkannya? Sendirian di Jepang?

Tidak akan.

Sekuat apapun Eren merengek dan memaksanya untuk memulangkan bocah itu ke Jerman, Levi tidak akan sudi untuk melepas bocah itu. Seberapa kotorkah dosa Levi hingga ia selalu ditinggalkan sendirian?

Seberapa jahatnya dia hingga harus kembali kehilangan orang yang ia cintai?

" Tidak" Levi menggeram layaknya singa. Menatap Eren dengan dahi mengernyit. Aura hitam dan dominasinya keluar dengan begitu besar hingga membuat Eren dan Mina terdiam.

Eren yang ketakutan dan Mina yang kebingungan.

" Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa seizinku" Ucap Levi tegas. " Kau milikku dan kekasihku. Kau berada di bawah lindunganku dan aku tidak pernah menerima bantahan atas hal itu, Jaeger! Termasuk meminta pulang ke Jerman. Aku akan memblokir semua aksesmu pulang ke Jerman dan menutup semua bandara jika aku melihatmu sekali saja berani jauh-jauh dariku"

" T-tap−"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian, bocah keparat!" Levi menggebrak meja dengan kakinya dan menatap Eren kelewat tajam. Ia menggertakkan giginya dalam emosi penuh. Membuat Mina hanya menghela nafas melihat ulahnya.

" Keputusanku adalah mutlak"

Levi benar-benar emosi sekarang. Ia sudah belajar untuk menahan semua emosinya jika bertemu Eren karena sudah menganggap pemuda manis itu kekasih dan cintanya selama hidupnya.

Tapi...hatinya dibuat sakit sekali lagi.

Apakah hanya dia yang menjadi pihak yang mencintai? Apakah ia sebegitu kotornya hingga Eren tidak mencintainya. Ia mengaku egois! Ya dia egois!

Tapi demi apapun...Levi mau memohon agar Eren masuk ke dalam pangkuannya. Dia mau terisak dan menangis demi pemuda manis itu−sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ingin lakukan lagi seperti menangis rela ia lakukan demi Eren.

Levi sudah belajar untuk melihat bocah itu dari sudut pandang yang lain. Melihat kebaikan dan kepolosan hati Eren bukannya sifat kurang ajar dan ketus yang selalu bocah manis itu berikan padanya.

Dia kehilangan jalan. Tapi Eren membawanya kembali.

Eren sendiri hanya bisa tersentak saat mata Levi berkilat emosi dan mulai menendang sofa di belakangnya hingga menabrak dinding dan membuat suara ribut hingga ke lantai dasar. Pemuda manis itu menutup mulut takut.

Padahal...pulang itu maksudnya bukan itu tadi!

Entah kenapa−rasa benci dan jijik Eren seketika menguap hilang begitu saja saat melihat Levi emosi demi dirinya. Tapi yang membuat Eren makin ingin menenangkan pemuda itu adalah air mata yang menggantung di ujung mata tajamnya.

Sumpah! Levi memang sangat emosi hingga menghancurkan semua benda di ruangan itu dengan sangat brutal. Sesekali Levi menatap Eren dan mendecih. Membuang muka karena mata Eren berkilat ketakutan.

Ya...Eren hanya takut dengan dirinya. Bukan perhatian.

Eren ketakutan seperti yang lain. Levi ingin rasanya menertawakan dirinya. Bagaimana Eren yang sudah pernah hampir ia bunuh mau menerima dirinya? Mau mencintainya?

" Levi..." Panggil Mina singkat. Jika saja ia masih muda...mungkin ia akan segera menghentikan emosi anak asuhnya itu segera. Tapi tubuhnya tidak membantu.

" L-levi..." Panggil Eren lirih. " L-le−"

"−Diam kau bocah sialan"

Eren dan Mina kaget secara serentak saat Levi berhenti di depan mereka dan membawa sebuah katan berukuran begitu panjang. Mina memang sengaja meletakkannya di ruangan ini untuk penghias saja tapi tidak ia sangka−katana yang ia paku ke dinding dapat dengan mudah Levi ambil.

" Menjauh dariku" Levi menatap Eren dingin dan mendesis. " Menjauh dariku dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu lagi. Jika aku mendapati kau lagi−maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menyekap dan menyiksamu. Tapi..."

" Jika aku menemukanmu mencoba-coba kabur dari kota ini−nyawamu melayang, Jaeger"

Mina memprotes. " Mana boleh begitu pendek!? Dia bahkan tidak tahu cara berkelahi dan kau mengancamnya seperti itu? Kau anggap dia ini apa? Kekasih atau budakmu?"

Levi mengangkat katana dan menyampirkan pedang panjang itu di bahunya yang tegap. Ia menatap Mina dengan tatapan datar dan sesekali melirik Eren yang bungkam dan menundukkan kepala.

" Ini bukan masalah kekasih atau budak, wanita tua" Jawab Levi. " Ini masalah apakah bocah itu sudah belajar untuk menghargai dan menghormati orang."

Eren mendongakkan kepala cepat. Pemuda berambut Ebony iu melebarkan mata hijaunya mendengar perkataan Levi. Levi sendiri menatapnya angkuh dengan senyum miring. Berusaha untuk menahan hasratnya agar tidak segera menyeret Eren dan menyekapnya bersama di kamar.

Hati Eren mencelos.

Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa sakit saat Levi mengatakan untuk menjauhi pemuda itu?

Kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak rela dan ingin sekali memberontak dan memarahi Levi agar tidak sekali-kali memutuskan kontak mereka seperti ini dan menyuruh Eren menjauh seperti burung saja?

" L-levi..." Panggil Eren lirih.

Ia ingin marah dan berontak. Alisnya menukik tajam dan jarinya sudah mengepal kuat hingga semua bukunya memutih. Tapi semua itu sirna karena Eren melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata tajam Levi.

Bukan emosi dan benci, hanya saja...

" Belajarlah untuk memahami apapun di sekitamu, bocah ingusan" Ucap Levi dingin. " Pahami arti sebenarnya dari hal itu"

Eren bungkam. Ia tahu maksud Levi dan hal itu segera membuat ototnya melemas dan ia tersandar di sofa tiba-tiba hingga membuat Mina kaget. Mata Eren berkaca-kaca saat Levi membuka kaca jendela dan melompat darisana.

Menghasilkan jeritan ngeri orang-orang di luar tetapi setelah itu Eren dapat mendengar suara tapak kaki Levi yang mendarat sempurna di jalan dan di atas kap mobil Ferrarinya. Levi terlalu hebat hanya untuk mati karena melompat dari jendela bangunan rendah.

" Eren?" Mina mengelus tangan Eren yang sedang menatap jendela. " Eren...bicara nak"

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bungkan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku mau p-pulang..." Rengek Eren lirih. Ia sedikit terisak hingga air matanya mengalir dari mata hijaunya. " M-mau pulang..."

Mina menghela nafas berat dan mengelus punggung pemuda manis itu. " Tidak bisa Eren. Levi benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa seizinnya. Jadi kusarankan untuk jangan kau lakukan misalnya kau masih sayang nyawa, Eren..."

Eren menggeleng. " B-bukan itu..."

Mina menelengkan kepalanya bingung. " Eoh? Lalu? Kau ingin pulang apa?"

" A-aku mau pulang..h-hiks..." Eren menggenggam lengan bajunya dengan kuat. Ia sangat tidak bermaksud membuat hal ini terjadi. " H-hikss..m-mau L-levi..."

" M-mau pulang d-dengan L-levi..." Eren terisak dan terus menggenggam bajunya dalan rasa bersalah yang besar. " H-hikss...aku tidak mau ke Jerman..a-aku mau pulang b-bersama Levi...M-mau ke a-apertemen L-levi... Hikkss.."

Mina menganga. " J-jadi m-maksudmu tadi..."

Eren menggeleng dan merengek khas anak kecil. " A-aku mau L-levi...H-hhikks...mau pulang..L-levi"

" Tidak mau yang lain?"

" Tidaaak!" Eren merengek makin keras dan ia makin memeluk dirinya. " L-levi...mau pulang dengan L-levi...aku mau p-pulang..b-bukannya ke Jerman t-tapi b-bersama L-levi..."

Mina mendesah lelah dan mendengus. " Dasar pendek! Kekasihnya ini mau pulang bersamanya bukannya ingin meninggalkannya! Ahh..dasar cebol menyusahkan"

Eren menatap sebuah jas milik Levi yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa yang sudah rusak dan ruangan yang asalnya begitu bagus tapi karena Levi−sudah berubah menjadi bekas tempat perang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

Levi sengaja menanggalkan jasnya saat ingin mencium Eren tadi tapi Mina sempat mendobrak pintu masuk dan menjauhkan mereka berdua. Jadinya Levi lupa untuk membawanya dan yang Eren tahu...Iphone Levi tertinggal disana.

" Ehh Eren? Kau mau kemana?"

Eren tiba-tiba berdiri dan merogoh kantong jas Levi dan TADA!

Pemuda manis itu segera membuka Iphone yang untung saja tidak ada sandinya. Ia membuka setiap kontak yang tersimpan disana dengan dahi mengernyit. Dan makin mengernyit lagi saat melihat nama-nama kontaknya.

Membuat Eren yang asalnya menangis−ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan ingin berguling-guling mengakak karena nama-nama itu.

 _ **-) Alis Ulat Sagu**_

 _ **-) Mata Empat Sinting**_

 _ **-) Pembual Kotor**_

 _ **-) Jalang**_

 _ **-) Peniru Tua**_

 _ **-) Ayah**_

 _ **-) Kembar Menyebalkan**_

" A-apa –apaan kontak ini?" Eren hampir menyemburkan seluruh tawanya.

Ia segera menekan nama Mata Empat Sinting yang pasti ia tebak adalah Senior Hanji.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" SIAPA YANG MENELPONKU JAM-JAM BEGINIII!?"

Hanji membanting gelas kimianya kesal dan menghampiri Iphonenya dengan wajah garang dan auman nyaring. Padahal ia sedang asyik-asyiknya meneliti pil dan hormom untuk tubuh Eren dengan Armin tapi...

Demi Celana dalam Neptunus!

Dia meledakkan percobaannya karena salah memasukkan bahan dan membuat ruangannya seketika hitam dan wajahnya coreng-coreng seperti setan yang baru saja makan abu kompor.

 _ **SREEEETTT!**_

" SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMANGGILKU HAH!?"

Hanji yang tidak peduli dengan nama penelponnya−segera mengangkat sambungan dan menyemprotkan semua kekesalannya saat itu juga. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mencincang-cincang penelponnya sekarang.

" S-senior H-hanji..."

" Eh? EHHHH!? EREEEEENNNN!?"

Hanji menjauhkan Iphonenya dari telinganya dengan cepat dan melototkan mata ke arah layar yang jelas-jelas bertuliskan nama LEVI dengan sangat akurat. Hanji bahkan berkali-kali mengeja nama di latar seperti anak kecil dan memakai kaca pembesar agar ia tidak salah lihat.

" K-kau benar-benar Eren bukan?" Hanji bertanya dengan mata menyipit. " K-kau bukan arwah penasaran yang pernah Levi bunuh lalu membuat suara mirip Eren? K-kau bukan itu k-kan?"

Terdengar suara gumaman. _" B-bukan senior H-hanji...ini benar-benar aku−Eren Jaeger. L-levi meninggalkannya I-iphonenya..."_

Hanji mendengus berat. Ia sudah menduga dimanakah Eren yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang beberapa hari ini. Pasti Levi yang menyekapnya. Pantas saja chip Eren hilang...Levi pasti yang sudah menghancurkannya.

 _" S-senior..."_ Eren merengek di seberang ruangan. _" M-mau Levi..."_

Hanji cengo sesaat. Otaknya sengklek seketika saat Eren berkata tadi. Apakah telinganya tidak tuli? Apakah ia baru saja mendengar Eren merengek meminta Levi?

" Hah!? K-kau minta apa tadi?"

Eren terisak dan merengek dengan lucu. " A-aku mau L-levi balik..."

Pemuda itu menceritakan segalanya kepada Hanji. Hanji sendiri terkadang berteriak-teriak gila sendiri hingga meloncat-loncat dan terkadang ia diam dengan serius. Tapi setelah Eren menjelaskan akhirnya...Hanji menjawab dengan nada gelisah.

" Eren..." Panggil Hanji serius.

" Y-ya?" Eren menghentikkan isakannya. " A-ada apa senior?"

" Dengarkan aku...sehabis ini jangan pulang ke apartemen Levi tapi pulanglah ke rumahku. Ada kemungkinan besar Levi akan membunuhmu misalnya kau berani menginjak tempatnya setelah ia mengancammu tadi"

" Saat ini Levi dalam mode buasnya. Jangan dekati dia apapun yang terjadi−kali ini dia tidak kenal kata kawan ataupun lawan lagi. Termasuk dirimu... hatinya beku sekarang. Sekaranglah kau akan melihat sisi sadis Levi yang terkenal"

Eren tersentak kaget dan menatap Mina. Mina sendiri mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan Hanji karena ia mendengar percakapan Eren di telepon.

" T-tapi aku t-tidak tahu rumahmu senior..."

" Tenang saja" Hanji menuliskan sesuatu di laptop di samping badannya. " Aku akan menghubungi Jean untuk menjemputmu"

Eren seketika menukikkan alisnya sangat tajam. " Tunggu dulu. Jean? Si muka kuda sialan itu!?"

"Hm" Hanji mengiyakan dan langsung dibalas rontaan tidak suka dari Eren. Membuat Hanji tidak mengerti tapi akhirnya ia connect bahwa Eren dan Jean sudah bermasalahan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jadinya Hanji harus memutar otak dan mulai mencari orang yang mau menjemput Eren.

" AH! Farlan saja yang akan menjemputmu!"

Eren cengo. " Eh? Farlan?"

" Tenang saja! Dia adalah sahabat Levi sedari kecil...dia tahu bahwa Levi sangat mencintaimu maka dari itu dia akan melindungi milik sahabatnya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Kau juga bisa menceritakan masalahmu dengan Levi kepadanya. Mungkin dia akan membantumu..."

Eren seketika merona saat mendengar bahwa Eren adalah milik Levi. Membuatnya jadi tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Hanji dan Hanji yang seketika memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak karena harus mengerjakan sesuatu.

" Kau harus segera pulang Eren" Mina menimpali. " Tapi ingat ini... hanya kau yang bisa meredakan emosi dingin Levi sekarang"

Eren menunduk dengan rasa bersalah yang dalam dan Mina menyambung perkataannya lagi.

" Kau tidak salah...hanya Levi yang sensitif. Ia sudah menjadikanmu sebagai nomor satu dalam hatinya. Jadi saat dia mendengar kau ingin menjauh darinya−semua orang pun akan emosi saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang mereka cintai tiba-tiba ingin meninggalkan mereka"

Eren menatap baju pemberian Levi dan jas hitam milik pemuda bermata tajam itu sendu. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa pulang dan memeluk jas itu.

" Kenapa denganku?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa dengan lenganmu− Irvin?"

Irvin atau Erwin hanya tersenyum lembut saat Armin membalut tangannya yang terluka dengan perban. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda pirang itu begitu pintar dalam segala hal dan merupakan sosok lembut yang sempurna.

Ia memang habis memburu para anak Maria HighSchool yang ingin menyerang sekolah mereka dan terluka. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah Nanaba karena gadis itu terbuka untuk menerima anak-anak file hitam.

Erwin tersentak kaget saat mengetahui ada Armin yang membaca buku. Dan kelihatannya pemuda berambut pirang itu juga sama-sama terkejut. Mungkin karena luka memanjang di lengan Erwin.

" Hanya sedikit baku hantam" Erwin terkekeh. " Kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu... sayang sekali jika orang semanis dirimu khawatir karena hal kecil seperti ini"

Armin membulatkan mata kaget dan merona. Ia menatap Erwin dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

" K-kau ...apakah kau tidak lelah melakukan semua ini?"

Erwin mengangkat bahunya. " Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami dibuang...dan inilah resiko yang harus kami terima"

" Tapi..." Armin menatap luka Erwin. " Kalian selalu menghadapi masalah antara hidup dan mati..."

" Tidak jadi masalah...kami sudah belajar untuk kuat. Dan hal itu sudah biasa bagi kami. Semua makhluk yang hidup pasti akan mati juga jadi...aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan misalnya aku sendiri mati"

Erwin menggenggam lengan Armin dan membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget dan menghentikkan kegiatan membalut luka di lengan Erwin.

" Bolehkah aku berbagi sesuatu untukmu?" Tanya erwin. " Kau kelihatannya lebih pintar dalam hal-hal seperti ini?"

Armin mengangguk kecil.

" Silakan"

Erwin menarik lengannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Rencananya dengan Levi untuk menyerang seluruh Maria HighSchool. Serta rancangan bom yang sudah dibuat Hanji.

" Kurasa kau akan mengerti hal-hal ini..."

" Hah?"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL SNK CHARACTERS AND MY OC ( LATER )

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

RIREN ( MAIN)

ERUMIN

JEAN X ARMIN

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

THIS IS POSITIVE YAOI!

BL ( BOYS LOVE )

MATURE CONTENTS

FULL OF RUDE AND CURSING WORDS. VIOLENCE. BLOODY. SUSPENSE AND PSYCHOPATH

.

.

GENRE :

CRIME . ROMANCE. ADVENTURE. SUSPENSE

.

.

SEMUA CHARA SNK ADALAH MILIK HAJIME ISAYAMA SENPAI ^^

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

CERITA ORIGINAL DARI SAYA ^^

.

.

NO PLAGIAT ATAU REPUBLISH DAN REUPLOAD TANPA SEIZIN DARI SAYA -_-

SUMPAH...INI BIKINNYA PERLU MENGOBARKAN NILAI SEKOLAH DAN SELURUH JIWA

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ^^

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dari lapangan basket Maria HighSchool pada hari ini. Bukan tawuran, bukan perkelahian, bukan bullying, bukan adu gulat hingga salah seorang lawan koma karena kalah.

Bukan itu semua.

Kau hanya melihat seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menumpukan tangan di dagu dan tersenyum gentle. Bersama seorang gadis dengan wajah dingin tanpa emosi dan rambut pirang yang disanggul. Poninya sedikit menutup mata biru es itu.

Gadis itu berdiri di samping meja dan menyilangkan tangan. Berusaha berwajah sesantai mungkin biarpun rautnya masih keras dan begitu dingin hingga jika kau bertatap muka dengan dirinya, kau semata-mata akan mendapati bahwa kau berhadapan dengan es telah lama membeku.

" Ketua adalah jantung dari sebuah organisasi. Ia bisa saja menjadi raja dengan menguasai seluruh organisasi sesuka hatinya, tapi dia juga sekaligus menjadi budak. Dia harus bisa memilih sebuah keputusan demi keberlangsungan organisasi itu"

" Itulah gunanya kau memilihku"

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap wanita di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum gentle dan terkekeh. Pemuda dengan rambut putih itu melepaskan tumpuan tangannya dari dagunya sendiri dan mulai bertepuk tangan singkat. Membuat wanita berambut pirang itu memutar mata jengah.

" Maka dari itu Annie..." Pemuda itu terkekeh. Ia menjetikkan jari. " Kadang sebuah rumah tidak bisa berdiri hanya dengan satu fondasi tiang"

Annie menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia sangat malas untuk bertatap mata dengan ketuanya. Yang dari luar terlihat begitu ramah dan menenangkan tapi sadis dan psikopat dari dalam.

Atau boleh ia sebut...

" Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Hanji jadi sering menggunakan adik kecilnya sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan daripada remaja lain" Ucap Annie dingin. " Kau persis seperti dirinya. Sangat persis hingga aku seperti melihat refleksi diri gadis gila itu di dalam matamu, Thomas Zoe"

Thomas menelengkan kepalanya imut ke arah Annie dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya seperti hilang dan tepukan rasa kagum datang dari pemuda jangkung berambut putih itu

" Eh...Sugoi na~" Thomas bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. " Ternyata aku tidak salah memilihmu menjadi anggota eksekutif sekolah kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota termuda dalam sejarah sekolah kita selain Annie Leondhart?

Annie menatap dingin Thomas yang bertingkah laku imut dan lucu itu. Seolah-olah sindiran pedas miliknya tadi malah membuat pemuda jangkung itu makin senang layaknya anak kecil yang diberi sekarung permen.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan nada suara teramat dingin. " Aku tidak tersanjung sedikitpun. Kau gila"

Thomas berhenti bertepuk tangan dan menghentikan tawanya seketika. Wajahnya berubah berubah drastis menjadi tanpa ekspresi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 detik. Senyum manis itu pudar, wajah ramah itu hilang, Thomas yang ceria sudah hilang seketika.

Digantikan wajah dingin dan senyum psikopat.

" Oh...kurasa kau harus tersanjung" Thomas menyeringai.

Annie hanya mengeluarkan suara _'hn'_ dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan Thomas. Matanya hanya terpaku pada tiga orang dengan seragam kebanggan Maria Highschool−berjalan menuju ke arah Thomas.

Thomas sendiri terkekeh ngeri dan menutup mulutnya. Matanya berkilat gila dan liar biarpun wajahnya masih dingin dan tenang. Ketiga orang tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat gerak-gerik Thomas. Itu pertanda bahwa sisi psikopat berdarah dinginnya telah aktif dan hal itu bisa menjadi sangat mematikan.

" Dengar ini Annie..." Thomas menatap Annie. " Kau akan mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai jika kau bisa merasa tersanjung minggu depan. Tepat hari dimana dua sekolah iblis bertarung"

Annie melirik sebentar. " Memangnya apa imbalanku?"

Thomas menyeringai makin lebar hingga giginya terlihat. Ditambah bagaimana dua buah taring yang pernah Hanji tumbuhkan sejak kecil itu terpampang jelas. Ingatkan Annie untuk sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar tidak terpengaruh sifat psikopat milik Thomas yang terbangun hebat sekarang.

" APAPUN!" Jawab Thomas dengan nada tinggi. Ia tertawa dengan nada yang begitu sinting.

Matanya melebar dengan tawa janggal menghiasi wajahnya. Thomas menunjuk ketiga orang di depannya dengan semangat yang mampun membuat semua orang menelpon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

" Kalian juga..."

Matahari tepat bersinar di antara mereka semua. Membuat wajah dengan kepribadian random milik mereka makin bersinar. Seolah-olah menunjukkan dari seringai-seringai itu bahwa kami siap melakukan apapun demi kepala milik anggota file hitam dan kota Tokyo jatuh ke tangan Maria Highschool.

" Reiner Braun melapor..." Pemuda di tengah dengan tubuh berotot itu tersenyum. Ia memegang revolver berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban dan darah basah. " Seluruh pasokan senjata dan granat tangan sudah siap"

Thomas mengangguk dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah seorang pemuda jangkung di sebelah kanan tubuh Reiner. Pemuda yang ditunjuk itu tersenyum manis. Ia terlalu imut untuk seorang berandal dan mafia, tapi...

" Marco Boldt melapor... Persenjataan dan obat-obatan terlarang sudah siap stok. Dan juga kami sudah membunuh 9 orang anak SurveyCorps Highschool!" Marco tertawa manis.

" Iya kan Yuii-chan?"

Thomas kali ini memasang senyum sangat manis. Ia menatap Yuii dengan mata besar yang ramah dan nada menyenangkan. Tapi Yuii sendiri tahu bahwa itu hanyalah pura-pura karena umurnya yang masih 13 tahun tetapi sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah neraka ini.

" Nee..." Gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam selutut itu mengangguk. Ia memainkan pisau kecil bersimbah darah kering di tangannya dan menatap Thomas dengan pandangan malu. " Aku sudah membunuh..."

" Haha...Yokatta"

Thomas tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Yuii yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Thomas dengan kilat rasa gugup. Thomas sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan menepuk kepala Yuii.

" Gadis baik... Setelah ini kau mau kan melakukannya lagi, Yuii chan?"

Yuii spontan mengangguk dengan mata abu-abu besarnya. Ia menatap Thomas dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan. Gadis kecil itu memainkan pisau bersimbah darahnya di hadapan Thomas.

" Aku lahir di kegelapan..." Ucap Yuii. " Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain mengikuti kegelapan itu sendiri."

Thomas tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis itu sekali lagi dalam sayang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Annie−gadis itu menghampiri mereka berempat dan berbaris bersama Reiner dan Marco. Tepat di sebelah Yuii.

" Annie Leondhart melapor" Ucap Annie dingin. " Mikasa Ackerman sudah terpancing. Gadis itu memiliki sejuta info rahasia dari Levi dan hal itu dapat membantu kita untuk mendapatkan kepala ketua dari geng terhebat di Tokyo itu."

Thomas sendiri bertepuk tangan dan berdiri. Ia berjalan membelakangi keempat orang suruhannya itu dan menghadap gedung sekolah tingkat tiga mereka. Mata milik pemuda jangkung itu dapat menangkap pemandangan para murid-murid Maria Highschool berdiri di antara jendela-jendela yang menghitam akibat pembakaran oleh Levi pada sekolah mereka.

" Yosssh..."

" Kita serang mereka"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji memeluk tubuh ringkih milik Eren yang terlelap dengan wajah iba. Dia memang tidak pernah lagi merasa iba kepada siapapun tetapi Eren terlalu mengenaskan baginya.

" Farlan" Panggil Hanji. Gadis ilmuwan itu menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri menghadap jendela rumahnya. " Bagaimana respon Levi?"

Farlan melirik gadis itu dan menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia melemparkan pandangan lagi ke arah Eren yang terbaring di pelukan Hanji. Pemuda manis itu terlelap setelah begitu lama bercerita kepada Hanji dan sesekali menangis. Bahkan Eren masih mampu memanggil nama Levi dalam tidurnya.

" Bocah itu..." Farlan menunjuk Eren. " Apa yang sudah pernah Levi lakukan kepadanya?"

Hanji menutup mata dan menyingkap T-shirt di bagian bahu dan tulang selangka milik Eren. Farlan sendiri hanya bisa melebarkan mata dalam keterkejutan karena melihat bekas merah dan ungu di sekitar bagian itu.

Levi telah mengklaim Eren.

" Dan dia meniggalkannya!?" Farlan bertanya dalam rasa ketidakpercayaan. " Ada apa dengannya?"

Hanji mencibir ke arah Farlan. Ia terus mengelus rambut sewarna mahogani milik Eren sambil memasang wajah masam ke arah pemuda berambut tan di depannya yang sedari tadi tidak faham-faham.

" Maka dari itu,bodoh" Hanji melempar sebuah Iphone ke arah Farlan yang segera ditangkap oleh yang bersangkutan. " Telpon atau cari dia! Dia boleh meninggalkan Eren tapi tidak dengan tugasnya! Anak-anak Maria Higshschool sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tawuran minggu depan."

Perempatan amarah mencaplok mulus di dahi lebar milik Farlan. " Ini Iphone Levi! Mau menelpon kemana lagi hah!? Kau kira mencari Levi itu mudah!?"

Hanji mendengus kasar dan membuang muka. Ia lebih memerhatikan Eren yang tertidur dengan memeluk jas hitam milik Levi di tangannya. Pemuda manis itu menolak untuk dipisahkan dari jas itu. Dia merengek agar terus diperbolehkan untuk memeluk jas itu karena dia tidak bisa memeluk Levi.

" Tidak kusangka Levi akan mau tertarik dengan bocah itu" Farlan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Hanji dan Eren. " Padahal kukira dia akan membunuh Eren saat pertama kali melihat mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka itu seperti api dan air. Tidak bisa bersatu"

Eren mengerang dalam tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Farlan dan Hanji memakukan mata ke arah pemuda manis itu. Jas hitam yang sudah dipeluk oleh Eren makin diremas oleh pemuda Jerman itu. Alisnya menukik tapi rautnya seperti ingin menangis.

" L-levi..."

Farlan membulatkan mata sedangkan Hanji menghela nafas berat. Ia makin memeluk tubuh Eren yang bergetar. Matanya menangis dalam tidur dan terus menerus mengerangkan nama Levi.

Hanji menatap Farlan dengan tatapan memohon. " Kau yakin tidak ingin mencari Levi saat ini juga?"

Farlan menggeleng mantap. Hanji yang melihat hal itu sendiri hanya bisa memasang senyum kecewa dan menatap Eren makin iba. Hanji tahu bahwa Levi mencintai Eren saat pemuda itu pernah menatapnya tajam saat ketahuan mengusik Eren. Tetapi Eren sendiri belum mencintai Levi sepenuhnya.

Pemuda manis itu masih dilanda kebingungan besar hingga ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa saat Levi mencurahkan rasa cintanya itu kepadanya. Tapi tidak Hanji sangka bahwa Eren akan menjadi super sensitif seperti ini saat ditinggalkan atau lebih seperti dicampakkan oleh Levi.

" Maafkan aku Hanji..." Farlan mengelus rambut Eren. " Aku memang ingin sekali mencari Levi untuk Eren. Kalau tugasnya untuk sekolah kita−aku tidak akan khawatir. Dia pasti akan melakukannya tapi kalau untuk Eren...aku belum pasti."

Mata Farlan terpaku pada wajah Eren. Eren begitu manis dan polos. Ya dia memang naif dan suka sekali cari mati dengan Levi karena keseringan membantah bahkan menggertak pemuda tegas itu tapi...dibalik itu semua dia itu luar biasa polosnya. Bahkan Farlan terkekeh tidak percaya bahwa pemuda ini berumur 15 tahun dan parahnya lagi masuk sekolah berandalan.

Levi membenci bahkan ingin membunuh Eren. Dia mengakui itu di depan seluruh anggota file hitam dulunya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang...

Takdir benar-benar berkata lain. Levi boleh saja jadi berandalan dan psikopat berdarah dingin paling kejam yang pernah ada, tapi dia masih kesepian. Hatinya dingin dan kosong sehingga memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisinya.

Levi sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia menyukai perempuan atau bahkan laki-laki sekalipun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Petra Rall merupakan tunangan Levi yang dipilih oleh keluarganya bahkan sejak berada di Paris. Petra yang asalnya sama-sama dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat, mau-mau saja menjadi berandalan bahkan berambisi menjadi anggota file hitam agar bisa dekat dengan Levi.

Tapi Levi tidak pernah mau diatur.

Dialah yang memilih siapa saja yang menjadi teman hidupnya.

" Kau pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku menolak mencari Levi sekarang, Hanji Zoe." Farlan menatap Hanji dengan pandangan serius. " Berdasarkan cerita yang Eren ceritakan−kurasa kau tahu apa yang sudah terbangun dari diri Levi kan?"

Hanji hanya bisa mengangguk iba. Ia sesekali menatap Eren yang berkeringat dingin seperti orang demam. Tangan gadis itu telaten membersihkan keringat itu dari dahi dan leher Eren yang bergetar.

Hanji sekali lagi mendengus kasar. " Dan kurasa aku juga tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang"

Laptop Hanji yang terbuka di atas meja menandakan ada E-mail masuk. Hanji sendiri hanya bisa menyuruh Farlan untuk membukanya dikarenakan seluruh tubuhnya telah digunakan untuk memeluk Eren yang terlelap agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh dari sofa.

Farlan mendengus kasar dan mencibir ke arah Hanji. Ia menarik laptop dengan merek Apple itu dengan sangat kasar hingga jika saja ia tidak menahannya, dia rasa Hanji akan menjadi gila dan memotong-motong tubuhnya seperti tahu karena laptopnya hancur menabrak dinding.

" HEI HEI HEI!" Hanji melotot ganas. " Laptopku hancur maka aku akan mencongkel ginjalmu keluar dan menarik ususmu seperti tali, keparat. Jika perlu aku akan menggantung kepalamu dan memakai isi otakmu sebagai makanan serigala peliharaanku!"

" Hn..." Balas Farlan.

Ia fokus mengutak-atik laptop nista milik Hanji dan mengacungkan jari tengah kepada gadis itu. membuat Hanji seketika meledak dam melempar sandalnya menghantam pucuk kepala milik Farlan. Farlan sendiri mendesis dan memaki Hanji. Ia balas melempar balik sandalnya dan Hanji yang melempar pisau.

Hanji menatap Farlan tajam. " Jika Eren sampai bangun dan laptopku rusak maka aku bersumpah akan menguliti dan mencincang setiap inchi dari daging basahmu itu hidup-hidup. Kau akan berteriak dan terus berteriak saat sel-selmu akan hancurkan dan kuputus dengan gergaji mesin!"

Pemuda berambut tan itu mengejek Hanji dengan menganggap ancaman Hanji hanyalah sebuah permainan biasa dan hal itu spontan membuat kepala Hanji rasanya ingin meledak dan melempar seluruh pisaunya ke arah Farlan sekarang juga!"

" DASAR KAU KEPARAT BAJINGAN! MAT−"

" Tunggu dulu!"

Hanji yang sudah melayangkan tangannya untuk menabok kepala Farlan sampai berputar−tiba-tiba berhenti dan memasang wajah melongo kebingungan khasnya. Ia hanya bisa menelengkan kepala bingung saat Farlan mengecek laptopnya dengan mata menyipit dan raut sangat serius.

" Apa!? Memangnya ada apa!?"

Farlan bergumam. " Kau tahu E-mail apa yang masuk tadi?"

Hanji mendengus sangat kasar. " Mana aku tahu!? Jika saja aku tahu pasti aku tidak usah lagi bertanya padamu dasar pesut kuda!"

Farlan menatap Hanji dan membalik laptopnya hingga layar itu menghadap Hanji. Hanji memasang wajah jengkel dan menarik laptop itu lebih dekat. Matanya yang asalnya menyipit kesal menjadi melebar terkejut.

Eren agak sedikit tersentak dan membuat Farlan panik. Pemuda itu segera menarik tubuh Eren menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Hanji yang menepuk-nepuk sofa dengan kasar dan gila. Mungkin saja tangan itu akan mencaplok mulus wajah Eren jika saja Farlan tidak menarik Eren mundur.

" Hei..berhati-hatilah kau mata empat gila!" Maki Farlan. " Kau mau membangunkan Eren hah!?"

" Sssst...aku tahu aku tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah membaca e-mail ini hah? Ini sama saja kita harus keluar dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian karena perintah ini!"

Farlan merengutkan wajahnya dan menahan kepala Eren ke arah pegangan sofa agar kepala bocah itu tidak terkulai ke bawah seperti akan patah karena Farlan langsung menarik Eren spontan tadi. Ia juga menyumpahi Hanji lirih dan sesekali mencibirkan sesuatu yang sangat kasar dalam bahasa Prancis.

 _ **Dari : Levi**_

 _ **Semua file hitam berkumpul. Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun dan segeralah datang. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Datanglah ke bar biasa.**_

Hanji mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas e-mail itu segera. Ia sesekali melirik Eren khawatir.

" Kita harus pergi sekarang Farlan" Ucap Hanji. " Levi sudah menyuruh kita dan katanya kita akan pergi ke bar yang biasa. Itu pertanda bahwa dia ingin membahas masalah minggu depan"

Farlan terdiam dan mengangguk. Tapi ia segera angkat bicara setelah melihat Eren yang memeluk jas Levi makin erat dan tertidur polos tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya bisa saja dalam bahaya ataupun keadaan yang begitu mematikan.

Pemuda itu menatap Hanji. " Bagaimana dengan Eren? Kalau Armin−Nanaba dan Jean yang menjaganya tetapi Eren? Kurasa aku tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk membawa Eren ke rumah Nanaba."

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu lemarinya. Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan obat cair beserta jarum suntik. Hal itu spontan membuat Farlan kaget dan menggeram.

Mendengar geraman Farlan yang terdengar berbahaya−Hanji mendengus sangat kasar dan menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dengan sama kasarnya bahkan lebih kasar dari geraman milik Farlan.

" Jangan salah sangka dulu kau brengsek! Ini adalah obat bius! Bukannya racun!"

Farlan menyipitkan mata curiga saat Hanji duduk di samping Eren dan mulai memasukkan obat cair itu ke dalam tabung jarum suntik. Wajahnya yang biasanya gila akan menjadi serius kalau sudah berhubungan dengan obat-obatan.

Hanji menyapukan kapas kecil ke lengan Eren sebelum menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke dalam peredaran darahnya. Rasa sakit dari jarum itu membuat tubuh Eren berjengit dan dia mengerang kesakitan dalam tidur. Farlan panik dan menatap tajam Hanji tapi gadis itu hanya diam dan tetap fokus mendorong semua cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Eren.

" Aku sudah terbiasa mendapati orang-orang yang tertidur akan berjengit kesakitan dan mengerang saat aku menyuntik mereka. Seluruh manusia hasil percobaanku selalu seperti itu tapi mereka tidak akan bangun karena yang kuberi obat bius dan bukan obat bius biasa"

Farlan menelengkan kepala. " Lalu apa bedanya dengan obat bius biasa?"

Hanji menarik jarum itu dari lengan Eren dan menekankan kapas ke tempat yang sudah ia suntik. Gadis itu meletakkan jarum suntiknya ke atas maeja dan memutar botol tempat obat biusnya. Sebuah tulisan dalam bahasa ilmiah yang hanya Hanji seorang yang tahu artinya.

" Obat bius ini..." Hanji menunjuk botol tadi. " obat bius ini bekerja 5 kali lebih cepat daripada yang dipakai para dokter dan jangka waktunya lebih lama. Eren tidak akan terbangun sampai esok pagi."

Farlan menyilangkan tangannya dan tersenyum angkuh saat mendengar penjelasan Hanji. " Kutebak kau sendiri yang membuatnya..."

" Kok kau tahu?" Tanya Hanji balik. " Memangnya aku sudah pernah memberitahu mu bahwa aku yang membuat ini?"

" Lupakanlah..."

Farlan berdiri dan mengambil kunci motornya. Ia juga mengambil sebuah katana dengan darah kering yang ia letakkan di samping lemari ruang tamu Hanji. Farlam mengecek Iphonenya dan menemukan pesan masuk dari Irvin.

Petra sudah di bar terlebih dahulu. Auruo dan Gunther dalam perjalanan. Levi bersama Irvin dan sisanya Hanji dengan Farlan. Erd sedang ditugaskan oleh Levi sebagai mata-mata karena kemampuan temannya yang satu itu dalam memata-matai memang tidak bisa ditampik.

Farlan melirik Hanji yang mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya dengan cekatan. Beberapa kali menekan tombol enter dan _Voila!_ Seluruh sistem keamanan milik Hanji aktif secara bersamaan saat itu juga.

" Ini akan membantu untuk melindungi Eren" Hanji menutup laptopnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Eren.

" Mari kita pergi sekarang"

" Farlan..." Panggil Hanji. " Jangan sampai Levi tahu tempat Eren sekarang. Akan berbahaya misalkan ia membunuhnya"

Farlan menanggukkan pernyataan Hanji.

Hanji berdiri dan mengambil revolver berkaliber ganda miliknya bersama dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang sudah ia lumuri dengan racun kodok amerika. Memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kantong jas sekolahnya.

" Tunggu sebentar..."

Farlan mengerang. " Apa lagi?"

Hanji merengut dan memeletkan lidahnya. Ia menyentuh ikat rambutnya dan mengatifkan sensor panas tubuh dan menghubungkannya ke dalam kacamatanya. Membuatnya tahu dan dapat mendeteksi musuh yang sudah ia pindai sebelumnya.

Farlan yang melihat Hanji menyiapkan segalanya hanya membuang nafas kasar. Ia cukup mengetukkan kedua sepatunya bersamaan maka sebuah pisau kecil dengan racun yang sama mematikannya dengan Hanji muncul. Hanji bersiul dan membuat Farlan segera memasukkan pisau itu kembali.

" Granat tanganmu sudah aktif, pecundang?" Tanya Hanji remeh.

Farlan membetulkan letak cincin manisnya dan mendesis. " Diamlah kau keparat gila"

Cincin manis itu menyala kemerahan dan kembali mati beberapa detik kemudian. Farlan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jas dan berlalu terlebih dahulu. Membuat Hanji berteriak kesal dan mengerang lagi seperti orang sedeng.

 _' Kau harus sadar Levi'_ Batin Farlan saat ia mengingat bekas kemerahan pada leher Eren. _' Dia membutuhkanmu. Dia akan diincar banyak orang dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren mengerang.

Pemuda manis itu seketika mendesis saat merasakan pinggang dan lehernya terasa sangat pegal dan sakit. Ditambah bagaimana beratnya Eren saat membuka mata dan dia sadar bahwa matanya sembab.

" Ahh...pinggangku!" Erang Eren.

Eren menegakkan badannya dan sedikit menyingkap selimut dari dadanya. Mata emerald miliknya sesekali mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk begitu banyak.

Jujur...demi apa−pinggang dan leher Eren seperti dihantam beribu-ribu traktor. Rasanya semuanya ingin patah dalam sekejap. Sedikit saja bergerak maka ia yakin akan segera menangis meraung-raung karena sangat sakit.

" Hoaammm..." Eren menguap dan mengucek matanya. " Aku dima−ehh..."

Tunggu dulu.

Snifff...

Sniffff...

Kenapa tubuhnya jadi bau Levi?

Sumpah! Dia menjadi bau Levi. Bau levi itu sendiri seperti bau cairan pembersih tetapi masih ada aroma anggur dan apel disana. Jadinya itu menyegarkan tapi menggoda karena di sisi lain−ia juga mencium bau coklat pekat Belgia.

Perasaan Eren tidak mandi bersama Levi. Menyentuh kamar mandinya saja tidak pernah lalu kenapa ia menjadi bau Levi?

Bocah itu dengan panik menciumi seluruh badannya, mata Eren sesekali terbelalak merasakan bau Levi menguar dimana-mana di udara.

Baru saja Eren ingin berteriak kesal tapi...

 _ **Sreekk..sreeekkkk...**_

" Eh... Ini apa? "

Eren membulatkan mata dan melotot setelah merasakan tekstur kain. Ia mengangkat sebuah jas hitam tinggi-tinggi hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dan yang membuatnya makin melotot atau jika boleh−Eren akan memekik karena itu jas Levi dan sialnya lagi...itu basah.

Pemuda itu meneguk ludah berat saat tahu alasan kenapa jas itu menjadi basah. Mengingat ia memimpikan memeluk Levi malam tadi dan melakukan enaenaenaan lagi dan hampir klimaks jika saja tidak ada rasa seperti jarum suntik masuk ke dalam tangannya.

" AKU MENANGIS DEMI SI KONTET SIALAN ITU!?" Pekik Eren nyaring. " TIDAAAAKKK!"

 _ **PRANGG!**_

 _ **BRAAAKK!**_

 _ **PRAAAANGG!**_

" GYAAAA!

Eren kaget setengah mati bahkan terjungkal ke bawah saat mendengar panci dan rak piring yang jatuh dari kejauhan. Membuat wajah manis miliknya menghantam mesra lantai keramik dan membuatnya kembali menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kutukan penyihir Jerman.

" Sialan!"

Pemuda berambut Ebony itu mengerang tertahan dan mengangkat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Eren merengutkan bibirnya ke bawah dan menggembungkan pipi kesal. Alisnya menukik dan mata hijaunya melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan kilat kesal.

" OH! KAU SUDAH BANGUN YA EREN!?"

Hanji datang dari dapur dengan wajah cemong dan asap menguar. Kilat kesal mata Eren segera berubah menjadi kilat kebingungan. Eren melongo begitu lebar melihat bunyi ledakan datang dari dapur Hanji dan gadis itu menyumpah.

" Tunggu sebentar yan titan imutku! Aku perlu mengurus sesuatu dulu! KYAHAHAHA!"

Eren menggigit bibir bawah khawatir. " A-ano s-senior Hanji..."

Hanji datang dengan membawa 5 tabung alat pemadam kebarakan instan berukuran besar. Menyeretnya dengan ganas dan bahkan gadis itu melemparkannya ke dalam dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu itu.

Hanji tersenyum gila sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur yang sudah mengeluarkan asap begitu banyak.

Eren sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menatap jas Levi di tangannya dan merengut. Bagaimana ia bisa menangis untuk kontet yang sudah menyiksanya sedemikian rupa itu? Ditambah si cebol sadis itu sudah memperkosanya dan mengklaim Eren dengan sepihak.

Mata Eren mengalihkan pandangan. Ia seketika tersentak.

" I-itu... "

Eren menutup mulut kaget saat menemukan sebuah kotak berisikan headphone putih bertelinga kucing yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hal itu seketika mengingatkan Eren dengan segalanya. Mengingatkan Eren dengan jalan-jalan mereka, sifat lembut Levi, rasa sayangnya, dan sialnya, dia juga memgingat Levi yang meninggalkannya secara sepihak...lagi.

Dan ancamannya.

" Sialan..." Eren rasanya ingin menangis. " Dasar kontet kurang ajar! A-aku ingin pulang denganmu...b-bukannya ke Jerman! K-kau selalu meninggalkanku..."

Eren menggosok pelupuk matanya dan kembali menatap jas milik Levi yang tergeletak di pangkuannya.

Eren sendiri memang masih belum bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk Levi. Dia masih bingung dan bimbang. Dia yakin 100 % bahwa dia masih menyukai dada besar perempuan dan tubuh indah mereka. Dia yakin, tetapi setelah Levi mengklaimnya saat itu... Eren tidak bisa lagi yakin dengan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

" B-biarkan aku untuk belajar u-untuk memahami mu.." Eren berkata lirih. Ia meremas jas Levi dengan mata emerald yang bersinar redup. " A-aku belajar tetapi kau selalu salah faham...b-bagaimana aku bisa memahami jika kau selalu bertindak secara sepihak seperti ini?"

Mata Eren bersinar lemah. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya sedikit menetes dan segera membuatnya menyumpah dan menggosok mata indah itu dengan kasar.

" Ahh.. Dasar kontet brengsek " Keluh Eren kasar. " Sejak kapan kau bisa membuatku menangis untukmu!? "

" Aissh! Ini menyebalkan dan kau membuatku kebingungan!"

" YO EREN!"

Eren berhenti menatap jas itu dan berbalik menatap Hanji yang tersenyum makin gila dengan tubuh terbalut busa atau yah sejenisnya...dan wajah cemong. Rambutnya berdiri ke atas akibat merasakan ledakan luar biasa di depannya.

" Eren...kau mau ke sekolah hari ini? Armin menunggumu!"

Mata Eren seketika berbinar. " Benarkah!? Aku mau kesana! Senior...tapi seragamku?"

Hanji seketika tertawa melihat Eren kebingungan soal seragam dan menjawabnya dengan sangat santai. " HEEH!? KENAPA KAU MASIH PEDULI SOAL SERAGAM! PAKAILAH BAJU APAPUN!"

Eren seketika tersenyum lebar dan berdiri untuk meminjam kamar mandi milik Hanji. tapi Hanji sudah keburu berjalan ke arahnya tapi malah terpeleset dan wajahnya menghantam keramik dengan sangat kasar hingga darah mengalir.

" S-SENIOR HANJI!" Eren panik sendiri dan gelagapan.

" AKU TIDAK APA-APA! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren merasa sangat deja vu.

Melihat bagaimana ia melintasi jalanan menuju sekolah mereka membuatnya merasakan memori. Dulu bersama Hannes saat pertama kali memasuki jalanan ini−firasatnya sudah tidak merasakan hal baik akan terjadi.

Dan kali ini juga sama. Di dalam mobil milik Hanji−Eren menatap bagaimana kondisi jalanan yang luar biasa mengerikannya masih terus menghiasi jalanan sekitar sekolah mereka. Eren sendiri hanya tertawa canggung dan geli mengingat wajah Armin yang berusaha optimis padahal pemuda pirang itu sudah pucat ketakutan melihat bekas darah di dinding.

" Oh ya senior Hanji..." Eren menatap Hanji yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. "Armin menginap dimana?"

" Di rumah Nanaba!" Jawab Hanji mantap. " Dia sepupu Levi kalau kau mau tahu"

Eren spontan berteriak tidak percaya.

" S-SEPUPU! SEJAK KAPAN NANABA-SAN MEMILIKI DARAH SEPUPU DENGAN LEVI!?"

Tolong seseorang sadarkan Eren sekarang. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar tentang hal ini? Nanaba itu terlalu baik untuk menjadi sepupu orang se-brengsek Levi! Apakah kali ini takdir kembali mempermainkannya?

Oh...rasanya Eren ingin menabrakkan diri sekarang juga karena tidak kuat mendengar. Ia sudah menerima banyak hal random yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya sejak pindah ke Tokyo.

Tapi ini yang paling parah.

" Seharusnya kau senang karena dapat tahu semua tentang kekasih tampanmu itu dari orang sebaik Nanaba! Dia bahkan senang saat Levi menyatakan cintanya kepadamu saat kalian sedang melakukan seks!"

Pipi Eren spontan memerah hingga ke telinga dan membuat Hanji gemas setengah mati. Ingin rasanya ia menginjak remnya kuat-kuat sekarang dan mulai mencubiti pipi Eren sampai makin memerah.

" M-MANA ADA!?" Sangkal Eren.

Hanji menyunggingkan senyum curiga. " Hmmm...gengsi mu ternyata tinggi sekali ya! Pantas Levi ingin sekali memakanmu karena kau semanis ini! GYAHAHAHA!"

Eren menyumpah dan mengerang kesal biarpun wajahnya masih memerah. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela dan mendapati bahwa gerbang sekolah seketika terbuka demi membiarkan mobil milik Hanji dapat masuk.

Para murid-murid berandalan menyipitkan mata saat melihat Eren satu mobil bersama Hanji.

Terkutuklah seorang manusia bernama Hanji Zoe ini.

Ia mengerem gila-gilaan hingga kepala Eren sudah 3 kali menabrak jok depan mobil dan mengerang seperti saat Levi menggigit lehernya. Eren mengepalkan tangan dan memukul jok saat berusaha menyelematkan kepalanya.

" Aisssh..kepalaku!"

Hanji sendiri tersentak saat Eren membanting pintu mobil kasar dan mengusap kepalanya yang memerah. Pemuda manis itu menggerutu dengan raut yang manis dan membuat Hanji sekali lagi ingin memeluk Eren.

" EREEEEENNNN!"

Eren tersentak kaget dan melebarkan matanya melihat seorang pemuda pirang berlari ke arahnya.

" ARMIIIIN!"

Armin berlari makin cepat dengan tubuh kecil yang terbalut jas merah marun itu. ia tidak menghiraukan jasnya yang akan terbang karena ia berlari sangat cepat atau kaki mulusnya yang pegal.

Eren hampir saja menangis saat Armin menabrakkan dirinya ke arah pemuda Jerman itu dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat. Eren juga mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa tahu bahwa tubuhnya masih saja sakit.

Dan kedua orang itu memikat perhatian semua siswa lainnya disana. Mereka terdiam dan menyipitkan mata tidak mengerti. Nanaba dan Hanji yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

 _ **PLETAKKK!**_

" AWWW! APA-APAAN KAU ARMIN!? KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU!?"

Armin merengutkan bibirnya dan menarik baju Eren. " Kau kemana saja!? Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati karena kau terus menerus hilang dan membuat masalah! Dan apa-apaan dengan baju ini!?"

Eren tertawa canggung. " Ahh..b-bajuku sebelumnya robek"

" Kenapa?" Armin bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Eren hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan seadanya karena bajunya yang dulu dirobek Levi. Dan hal itu bukan dirobek biasa. Bisa-bisa dirinya diintrogasi oleh Armin habis-habisan jika ia sampai mengucapkan bahwa baju itu dirobek sebelum acara panas Levi dan Eren.

" Ahh...aku terjatuh dan lengannya tertancap ke sebuah paku! Aku mencoba untuk menariknya tapi semuanya ikut robek!"

Armin mengerang dalam diam dan sekali lagi menjitak pucuk kepala Eren. Membuat pemuda manis itu kembali memarahi Armin dan kedua sejoli berparas manis itu saling sebut menyebut di tengah lapangan.

Salahkan mereka yang terlalu rindu satu sama lain. Eren yang disekap Levi dan Armin yang putus komunikasi membuat keduanya jadi sama-sama mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Hal itu terlihat lucu di mata para siswa yang melihatnya.

 _" Aissh..mereka lucu! Aku jadi gemas sendiri!"_

 _" Ternyata si kecoa itu juga bisa kawaii"_

 _" Yang pirang itu nadanya manis!"_

 _" Ahh...pertengkaran mereka sangat menggemaskan!"_

Di lantai 3 gedung ketiga sekolah itu, sepasang mata tajam terus mengekori pergerakan Eren dan Armin.

Terutama Eren.

Entah dia harus tersenyum atau tertawa remeh. Bocah sialan itu terus saja membuatnya terpesona, membuat dia mau tidak mau tersenyum karena hanha melihatnya dari kejauhan, hati kecilnya merasa tenteram.

Tapi yang membuatnya tersenyum miring, apakah bocah itu bisa tersenyum manis jika sekali lagi di hadapkan padanya? Bahkan Levi sendiri tidak yakin, Eren merindukannya.

Dia cemburu. Atau bisa dibilang cemburu buta.

Dia tidak bisa membuat senyum manis Eren berkembang. Dia selalu cemburu kepada orang-orang yang dapat membuta Eren tersenyum dan tertawa, sedangkan dirinya tidak.

" Naa.. Bocah keparat" Bisik Levi lirih.

Dia menatap Eren dari kaca jendela dengan tajam dan seringai iblia yang terkembang.

" Bocah nakal sepertimu memerlukan hukuman lebih. Kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi misalkan kita berpaspasan nanti"

Levi mendecih dan berlalu dari jendela. Ia mendesis dan menggeram karena berusaha mengontrol hormonnya saat melihat bibir merah dan kulit tan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Sayangnya, hal manis itu juga ditangkap oleh sepasang mata berwarna coklat madu milik seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di atas pohon di luar SurveyCorps Highschool. Ia menggantung ponsel lipat di lehernya dan terus mendengarkan instruksi dari seseorang di seberang yang menelponnya.

Mata bulat manis milik gadis itu terfokus pada Eren yang bertengkar dengan Armin.

" Mereka manis..." Ucap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar. " Aku mau yang berambut coklat itu...dia manis. Aku mau dia jadi eommaku"

Suara di seberangnya terkekeh. " Kau masih memakai bahasa aslimu, Yuii chan?"

" Ya" Jawab Yuii kecil.

Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Eren yang seperti menghentak-hentakkan kaki, mengerang dengan suara lucu, berdebat dengan Armin, mengadu kepada Nanaba, menghindari cubitan ganas senior Hanji, dan berpelukan bersama Armin. Ia bergumam karena ketertarikan.

Dan makin tertarik saat Eren tersenyum begitu manis dan rambut Ebony-nya sedikit tersingka karean tiupan angin.

Mata coklat madunya berbinar-binar hebat.

" Aku mau dia...aku mau dia jadi eommaku!"

Suara di telepon lipatnya terkekeh. " Namanya Eren Jaeger"

" Eren Jaeger..." Ulang Yuii.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pita putih dari balik jas sekolahnya dan mengikatkannya ke belakang rambut oranyenya yang panjang. Membuatnya menjadi sangat manis dengan mata besar dan senyum menawan khas anak perempuan 13 tahun itu.

" Target terkunci...Eren Jaeger"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu disini dan kita akan pulang bersama!"

Armin menunjuk ke depan wajah Eren yang menggerutu dengan mata biru yang melotot.

Eren menjauhkan telunjuk Armin dari depan hidungnya dengan kesal. " Ya ya ya! aku tidak akan kabur lagi! Lagipula Levi ada disini! Jika tahu aku kabur maka aku akan dia sekap lagi! Bisa mati aku!"

" Hufffft!" Armin menggembungkan pipinya dan berusaha menatap Eren tajam tapi hal itu malah mengingatkan Eren dengan Levi dan membuatnya kembali bersemu.

Eren segera mengerang dan menepuk pipinya karena lagi-lagi ia merona bahkan saat mendengar nama Levi saja. Sama seperti saat ia melewati koridor dan para siswa pelacur mengatakan nama Levi dalam nada menggoda−ia merona hebat hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi berjalan dan membuat Armin menariknya.

" Ya sudah!" Armin berbalik dan melirik Eren yang berdiri di depan gerbang. " Aku ingin mengantarkan sesuatu dulu kepada Irvin dan mengambil CheeseBurger yang sudah Nanaba-san pesankan untuk kita!"

Eren mengangguk bahagia saat mendnegar kata-kata Cheeseburger.

" Jangan kau lupakan cheeseburgernya! Aku kelaparan!" Teriak Eren senang ke arah Armin yang berlari ke dalam sekolah.

Armin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pemuda pirang itu hilang dan masuk ke dalam koridor gedung pertama menuju tempat dimana Irvin dan Nanaba yang sudah menunggunya. Meninggalkan Eren sendirian yang mengkhayalkan cheeseburger dengan tambahan keju ganda di depan gerbang.

" Huwaaaa! Cheeseburger favoritku!"

" Halo?"

" EEEH!?"

Eren seketika terlonjak kaget saat menemuka seorang gadis kecil menarik-narik ujung seragamnya dengan mata bulat besar yang berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata ke kiri dan ke kanan−berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak orang yang mencurigakan disana.

" Gadis manis..." Eren menepuk kepala gadis itu. " Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"

Gadis itu terisak dan menyeka airmata yang mengumpul di ujung matanya. "Hikss...aku tersesat O-oppa...aku tidak tahu jalan p-pulang..."

" Oppa?" Beo Eren.

 _' Sial...dia bukan orang Jepang. Dia sama sepertiku'_ Batin Eren. Eren melemparkan pandangan ke dalam sekolah dan kembali memandang gadis kecil itu. Tatapannya melembut dan tangan lembut Eren mengusap air mata gadis manis berambut oranye itu.

" Disini berbahaya...gadis manis sepertimu tidak seharusnya ke tempat seperti ini" Ucap Eren dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Eren rasanya gemas sendiri hingga gadis kecil itu tersentak saat Eren mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendong tubuh kecil gadis itu. Mata besarnya menatap Eren dengan binar kekaguman.

" O-oppa?" Tanya gadis itu.

Eren tersenyum manis. " Ya? Rumahmu dimana? Mari Onii-san antarkan..."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sama seperti Eren dan membuat hati Eren menghangat. Ditambah tangan gadis itu melingkar antusias di leher jenjang milik Eren dan ia mulai tertawa menunjuk jalan di depannya.

" Oppa..." Panggil gadis manis itu sekali lagi. " Menurut Oppa aku bisa jadi gadis baik?"

Eren tersenyum. " Tentu saja!"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum saat Eren mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang seperti anak sendiri. Eren merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal senyaman ini saat berdekatan dengan anak kecil.

" Kalau begitu Oppa..."

Gadis itu menatap Eren. Ia tersenyum manis. " Aku berjanji jadi gadis baik jika Oppa mau tidur dulu sebelum ke rumahku..."

Eren menelengkan kepala bingung. " Ehh? Apa maks−"

 _ **HUFFFFFFTTTTT!**_

" HHMMMMM!"

Eren panik setengah mati saat matanya mengabur dan nafasnya pendek-pendek. Ia ngantuk sekali...entah kenapa sangat ngantuk dan nyaman. Begitu ngantuk dan akhirnya emerald itu tertutup sempurna. Nafasnya teratur dan rasa paniknya menguap begitu saja seperti asap.

" Selamat tidur Oppa..."

" Ehh...bukan. Kau bilang dia bukan oppa, Yuii chan"

" Ehhh iya ya!"

Yuii tersenyum manis dan memeluk Eren. " Selamat tidur eomma!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Levi..."

" Eren menghilang..."

 _ **BRAAAAAAKKKK!**_

" Cari dia orang-orang bodoh"

" Cari Eren sebelum aku meledakkan kepala kalian satu per satu dan membuat kalian merasakan neraka denganku"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

*Eomma = Ibu  
*Oppa = Kakak laki-laki yang lebih tua ( Ini kalau bagi perempuan, bagi laki-laki nyebutnya ' hyung ')

Halo! Semuanya! Author balik lagi! ^^

Sorry yang jika ceritanya kurang panjang dan yah..kurang hot. Tapi karena di chap sebelumnya Eren sedang ada masalah dengan Levi...maka dari itu Author nggak buat mereka bersama dulu ^^

Oh ya...soal Yuii chan...dia itu OC milik Author! Sorry jika kalian nggak senang dengan tokoh Yuii chan disini tapi jujur..Yuii chan itu tokoh kesayangan Author yang sering author gambar dimanapun^^

* Bungkuk hormat*

Ayo tinggalin jejak kalian sebanyak-banyaknya agar saya bisa merasa tersemangati untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini! ^^

RnR and Foll or Fav everbody!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My OC

.

.

.

Pairings:

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( Soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath. Smut and hard sex

.

.

.

Genre :

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Suspense

.

.

.

Semua chara Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama senpai

Saya hanya meminjam ^^

Ceita original milik saya ^^

.

.

.

No plagiat dan repbulish atau reupload tanpa seizin dari saya -_-

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

 **FlashBack**

Malam sebelumnya

.

.

.

.

" Sialan"

" Dasar bocah keparat"

" Jika saja aku tidak menyayangimu−mungkin sekarang kau tinggal nama"

" Ho−bukan nama lagi, tapi debu-debu kecil di udara"

" Brengsek"

" Bajingan"

Semua orang yang sedang keluar untuk berjalan-jalan di malam indah dan menikmati suasana kota Megapolitan seperti Tokyo, tiba-tiba saja mengumpat kasar dan menyumpah. Wajah mereka masam dan hati mereka dongkol setengah mati.

Siapa yang tidak akan kesal setengah mati jika ada mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam melaju gila-gilaan di jalanan tanpa rem dan tahu aturan? Beberapa anak kecil lari terbirit-birit dan gadis-gadis berteriak ketakutan saat Ferrari hitam itu melaju lebih cepat dari senapan angin.

Mungkin saja pengemudinya gila.

Ya−kurasa...?

Mobil mewah itu memecah keributan dan hingar-bingar Tokyo dengan kecepatan dan akselerasi kelas tingginya. Kelihatannya pengendara mobil itu tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan keselamatan para pejalan kaki dan dirinya sendiri−yang sedari tadi dikejar setumpuk Military Police yang meniup peluit mereka seperti orang kesetanan dan membuat hujan lokal berjamaah.

Mereka membunyikan suara-suara gemerincing yang random dan hal itu secara tidak sengaja membuat si pengemudi yang moodnya sudah sangat buruk atau bisa dibilang hancur sekali, seketika berubah dari hancur dan menjadi frustasi akut hingga rasanya tangannya gatal untuk sedikit bergerak.

Rasanya ia perlu pemanasan sedikit sebelum berhadapan dengan yang lebih besar dari ini.

Para gerombolan Military Police itu seketika memasang raut heran karena Ferrari itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Yap... Ferrari yang banyak melanggar rambu-rambu jalan dengan melaju tanpa tahu aturan dan memasang kecepatan di atas 100 km/jam itu seketika berhenti karena lampu merah.

Kurasa si pengemudinya memang koplak dari awal.

Seorang opsir berhenti dan merengutkan wajah tuanya. Rahangnya mengeras saat asap timbul dari ban mobil itu karena mobil itu tiba-tiba saja direm secara mendadak setelah dipakai melaju gila-gilaan dan brutal tak terkontrol sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Opsir tua itu menggerutu karena asam uratnya kambuh lagi.

" Dia melanggar rambu-rambu dan memasang kecepatan tinggi seperti sedang mengejar banteng sakit gigi, tapi berhenti hanya untuk lampu merah!?" Sungutnya kasar. " Apa-apaan ini!? Dia ingin mempermainkan kita!?"

Temannya yang satu lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia harus menghadapi ini dengan kepala dingin biarpun ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki orang itu karena sumpah... dia berlari dengan celana pendek dan hampir saja telanjang karena orang itu menabrak pembatas jembatan dan melaju dengan sangat gila hingga ia mencium tiang jembatan dengan mesra.

" Sudahlah... mari kita selesaikan ini dan hukum orang sialan itu. Bermain-main seperti ini tidak lucu"

Opsir lain yang kebetulan mendengar mereka, membalas cepat. " Biasanya untuk kasus seperti ini hanyalah anak muda labil! Mereka suka sekali mencari ulah!"

" Bila memang seperti itu−aku akan benar-benar memberikan pelajaran pada anak tidak tahu diri itu!"

Pengemudi Ferrari itu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada jok mobil dan mengangkat kaki ke atas setir mobil. Ia menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum miring. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke depan tapi rautnya benar-benar angkuh dan meremehkan.

Ia menunggu.

Ya, ia menunggu semua polisi tua−ah..tidak. Mereka bahkan tidak pantas menerima gelar polisi. Mereka hanyalah pembual kotor dengan mulut manis dan akting yang luar biasa. Memakai gelar polisi demi uang dan harta semata. Busuk di dalam seperti ulat dalam apel yang matang.

Pemuda dengan mata tajam itu terkekeh remeh dan melirik tajam para Military Police yang sudah mengepung dirinya. Mereka mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya kasar karena tidak bisa melihat ke dalam.

Kacanya sangat gelap dan hampir tidak tembus pandang sedikitpun. Membuat para polisi itu kesal dengan mulai menggedor dan menggebrak seluruh bagian mobilnya. Tapi pemuda−si pengemudi itu mengangkat bahunya dan memasang ekspresi datar seolah masa bodo dengan sekitarnya.

Ia bahkan tidak takut dan bergeming saat para polisi itu mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan menodongkan ke seluruh bagian mobil.

Pemuda itu masih tidak bergeming dan malah mendenguskan nafas kasar bosan. Ia masih menunggu.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu sedikit terkekeh−setelah itu kekehan tersebut digantikan seringai iblis. Seringai si psikopat berdarah dingin dan mafia yang sadis. Yang bahkan akan memotong kedua tangan bawahannya jika mereka gagal melakukan tugas dengan tangan mereka.

Memotong kedua kaki bawahannya jika mereka gagal karena kaki mereka. Menguliti bawahannya misalkan mereka gagal karena tubuh mereka dan membunuh mereka misalkan mereka gagal karena pergolakan jiwa mereka.

Satu prinsip di hidupnya...

 _Jika kau tidak ingin hidup susah, jangan hidup._

Kalau perlu−matikan diri kalian sendiri sejak lahir agar kalian tidak mengeluh sedikitpun soal susahnya hidup saat besar nanti. Keluhan itu menyakiti telinganya dan membuatnya ingin sekali melempar kalian ke dalam kubur.

" KAU YANG ADA DI DALAM!"

Pemuda itu memalingkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan hingga ia dapat bertatap muka dengan puluhan Military Police yang menodongkan pistol mereka. Jemari mereka siap menarik pelatuk itu dan membolongi kepalanya.

" PERINGATAN KEDUA BOCAH! KELUARLAH ATAU KAMI TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MENEMBAKKAN SEMUA PELURU KAMI KE ARAHMU!"

Pemuda itu menatap mereka dingin. " Apa peduliku−Dasar orang tua tidak tahu diri"

Dia mengucapkannya lirih dan hanya dirinya saja yang mendengar hal itu. Pemuda tegas itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan malah makin menunggu saat-saat peluru itu ditembakkan ke arahnya. Ia harus sabar

Dan oh−ngomong-ngomong soal sabar... pemuda itu adalah orang yang sumbu emosinya terpendek se dunia tapi sekaligus terpanjang.

Terpendek untuk orang-orang yang gagal apalagi mengabdi di bawahnya. Terpanjang hanya untuk−

" −Eren"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu mendecih kasar dan menendang setir mobil kuat hingga para Military Police di luar tersentak kaget. Tendangan kakinya bahkan terasa sampai keluar dan mereka kira si pengemudi berusaha menggertak mereka−padahal tidak sama sekali.

Mata tajamnya menyorot sangat dingin dan mengerikan. Nama Eren terngiang di kepalanya dan ngiangan itu malah membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bertambah sakit saat mengingat wajah Eren sore tadi.

Ia benci ditinggalkan. Ia benci dikhianati.

Tapi memori senyum bahagia Eren saat berjalan-jalan mau tidak mau melelehkan hatinya.

Eren si ceria dan manis. Dia ingin mengukir senyum itu. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya seorang. Senyum yang hanya ia yang bisa membuatnya. Wajah manis yang hanya dia yang punya.

Karena sampai kapanpun...Eren Jaeger adalah milik seorang Levi SELAMANYA.

Levi mengepalkan tangan kuat dan menggeram berat dengan suara baritonnya yang dalam. Hingga jika dari kejauhan−suara itu malah terdengar seperti geraman iblis atau singa yang siap mengamuk.

Levi yang moodnya sudah down akibat mengingat Eren−hanya bisa menatap semua polisi itu dengan kilatan membunuh. Tapi ingat−dia harus sabar. Sabar yang sama saat ia menanggapi sifat ketus dan singa betina milik Eren.

Jari lentiknya menggenggam erat kemeja tanpa jasnya. Levi mendecih karena terakhir kali ia melirik ke jendela caffe−Eren memeluk jas-nya tidak terima saat Levi hengkang dari hadapan pemuda manis itu. Mata cantik Eren terlihat syok.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Persetan−dia ingin menenangkan kepalanya. Dia hanya ingin pergi ke kastilnya. Kastil yang membuat dirinya seperti raja karena kota Tokyo di bawah kuasanya.

Levi mendengus kasar.

Oh−Eren pernah bilang padanya bahwa Levi mencampur adukkan perasaan bocah manis itu.

" Dasar bocah bodoh" Desis Levi tajam. " Aku tidak pernah menemukan bocah sebodoh dan setolol dirimu, Jaeger"

Saat Eren mengeluh bahwa Levi mencapur adukkan perasaannya, bocah itu juga tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengacaukan dan mengubah hampir 100 % hidup Levi. Membuat pemuda bermata tajam itu dilema dan kembali labil. Membuatnya hampir tersadar tetapi dengan tidak elitnya− menjatuhkannya kembali ke titik terendah di saat yang bersamaan.

Levi menatap ke seluruh bagian mobil dan berekspresi makin datar. Sorot matanya semakin tidak bersahabat dan jika kau peka( maksudku peka disini, jika kau sudah berpengalaman berkelahi dan dibully selama 10 tahun berturut-turut tanpa jeda hingga rasanya hari-harimu seperti neraka dan jambangan lumpur yang menggelora. Bukan peka dalam hal berpengalaman menggaet cogan dimana-mana. Aku tidak jamin kalian akan selamat dari amukan Eren jika ketahuan menggaet Levi. Jangan salahkan aku misalkan ada titan setinggi..engh..8 atau 10 meter masuk ke koran dan jadi topik utama bacaan hari itu), mata tajamnya berkilat membunuh.

Salahkan emosinya yang selalu meningkat dan moodnya seketika down lagi saat mengingat tentang bocah berdarah Jerman itu. Membuat sisi kelamnya bangkit dan siap meledak.

" SATU! KELUAR ATAU TIDAK!?"

" DUA"

" TIGA!"

" SEMUANYA TEMBAK!"

 ** _DOOORR!_**

 ** _DOOOORRR!_**

 ** _DOOOORRRRR!_**

 ** _SYUUUTTTT!_**

" ARGGGHHHH!"

Levi memainkan setirnya santai tanpa menghiraukan teriakan melengking dan jeritan ngeri dari polisi di luar. Ditambah bunyi benda memantul keras dan cipratan darah di kaca mobilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring dan menatap jendela di depannya dengan sorot mata gelap yang random.

Akhirnya kesenangannya kembali.

Melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang menentangnya tersiksa dan mati dengan mengenaskan selalu menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan baginya. Bahkan ia punya arena Colosseum sendiri di kastilnya−hanya untuk melihat orang-orang seperti mereka mati disana.

Levi memalingkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat polisi yang tadi mengancam akan menembaknya, bersandar di jendela mobilnya dengan mata melotot ngeri. Wajahnya syok dan mulut tidak percaya.

Dan oh...kepala dengan tiga lubang peluru juga menghiasi wajahnya yang bersimbah darah segar.

Hal itulah yang membuat sisa polisi yang masih bertahan seketika kabur dan menjerit gila karena melihat rekan mereka tewas dengan cara yang mengerikan. Mereka mencoba lari terbirit-birit tetapi apa yang menghadang mereka berikutnya malah membuat mereka berteriak makin gila.

Mereka menjatuhkan lutut mereka dan berlutut agar diampuni tetapi...

Silakan tebak sendiri karena Levi sudah mulai menurunkan kaki berototnya itu dari setir dan membuka pintu Ferrari itu ke atas. Ia hanya tersenyum makin miring dan terkekeh remeh saat merasakan tekstur darah cair di bawah kakinya.

Dengan santainya, pemuda tegas itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong dan melangkahi mayat-mayat yang tercecer di jalanan. Levi membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Ferrari hitam itu dan ingin rasanya ia tertawa ngeri.

Matanya berkilat liar saat menemukan tubuh mengenaskan para polisi, tergeletak mengelilingi mobilnya. Ia kembali berekspresi datar saat melihat orang-orang di sekitar segera angkat kaki menjauh bahkan beberapa dari mereka−menutup mata anak-anak mereka dan berlari ketakutan.

" Rivaille..."

Levi melirik dari ujung matanya. " Apa?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" Dan apa maksudmu mengikutiku?"

Kedua suara berat itu saling bersahutan. Seolah-olah saling tanya sambil berargumen yang membuat barisan pria dengan senjata api di belakang orang yang menanyai Levi bergerak gelisah. Takut-takut kalau kejadian ada saling sayat menyayat kepala.

Orang itu menghela nafas. " Bagaimana kami tidak mengikutimu misalkan ada segerombol polisi mengejar sebuah Ferrari hitam yang melaju gila-gilaan? Kami tidak buta untuk tidak mengenali mobil milik pimpinan kami sendiri"

Levi mendecih dan berbalik.

Ia menatap pemuda dengan alis tebal dan rambut pirang di belakangnya dengan dingin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum gentle melihat emosi yang campur aduk di dalam diri kawan sekaligus pimpinannya itu.

" Kurasa itu trik hebat untuk memasang pemantul peluru di mobilmu dan membuat setiap peluru yang mengenainya, terpantul kembali dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan dua kali lebih besar" Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Levi dan sama-sama menatap ke arah Ferrari hitam yang dipenuhi mayat. " Darimana kau dapat ide itu?"

Levi berdecak dan mendengus berat. " Awalnya aku membencinya. Salahkan mata empat gila itu yang tiba-tiba memasangkan fitur manipulasinya tanpa seizinku"

" Dan membuat kau menggantung Hanji terbalik di atap sekolah selama 5 hari tanpa makan" Sambung orang itu. Ia terkekeh saat Levi dengan masamnya menggantung Hanji terbalik dan membuat gadis gila itu terus mengoceh dan berteriak dari atap selama 5 hari berturut-turut.

" Erwin" panggil Levi.

" Biarkan mayat-mayat itu"

Erwin menatap Levi dengan tatapan heran. Ingin rasanya ia protes, tetapi melihat kilat dingin dan tatapan kejam milik Levi sedang keluar, pemuda tampan itu mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bertanya.

" Kenapa?" Gumam Erwin.

" Kau berbeda malam ini, Rivaille. Biasanya kau selalu menyuruh bawahanmu untuk membuang mayat orang-orang itu karena kau tidak suka repot. Tapi malam ini−kenapa?"

Levi mendahului Erwin dan masuk ke mobilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi sorot matanya kepada seluruh bawahannya telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mutlak. Levi sedikit berdesis di sebelah Erwin sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan bawahannya.

" Malam ini berkumpul di bar biasa. Di kastil itu"

Mobil Levi kembali melaju. Ia menggilas seluruh mayat yang ada tanpa peduli sekitar. Levi sendiri mengusap wajahnya gusar. Kepalanya sangat berat sekarang dan ia memerlukan sesuatu untuk melegakannya.

" Jaeger..." Desis Levi geram.

Wajah tampannya memantulkan sinar bulan dan hal membuat tatapan tajam dan seriusnya semakin terlihat menawan sekaligus mematikan di saat yang sama.

" Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukanku bocah?" Levi mengacak rambutnya dan menginjak pedal gas semakin keras. " Kenapa harus kau yang ada?"

Levi terus melajukan mobilnya melewati jalanan malam dan kompleks hutan kota yang sunyi. Emosinya meningkat dengan perasaan kalut. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak gerbang dari baja setinggi 5 meter jika saja para bawahannya tidak sigap membuka pintu itu dan membuatnya dapat melihat markas besar berbentuk mansion atau kastil batu khas Inggris.

Mike−lelaki tinggi itu menunggu Levi di halaman depan kastil yang berbentuk simbol dua pedang. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Saat mobil Levi berhenti 2 cm dari dirinya, yang tentu saja hal itu akan membuat semua orang kaget dan pingsan karena bisa saja jarak 2 cm itu hilang digantikan tubuhmu yang terlindas mobil.

Tapi Mike tersenyum. Levi membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

" Oi Mike..."

" Selamat datang ketua Rivaille. Para pimpinan eksekutif mafia sudah menunggu anda di ruang utama"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata yang berada di bar bergaya klasik dan mewah itu, menatap Hanji dan Farlan yang tiba. Seperti biasa, Hanji berteriak gila dan terlalu yah...koplak hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak meja kaca dan membuat hidung gadis itu bertumpukan bersama gelas-gelas wine.

Farlan tertawa dan mendekati salah satu meja dari kayu akasia yang terletak di tengah. Yang diisi oleh seorang pemuda bermata tajam. Levi memainkan gelas wine-nya dengan wajah datar dan sorot mata gelap. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan mata tajamnya dari gelas buatan Italia itu.

Wine merah yang sudah disimpan selama 15 tahun itu ia goyang kesana kemari tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya sama sekali. Matanya hanya menyorot wine itu dengan tajam dan dingin.

" Yo Levi!"

Farlan menyapa Levi dan tersenyum. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi merah di sebelah Levi dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Hal itu langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh khas Levi dan membuat Farlan segera mengangkat tangannya sebelum tangannya itu putus.

" Jauhkan tanganmu dari Levi−Farlan"

Farlan seketika mengerutkan dahinya. " Hah!?"

" Oi oi Rall...dia sahabatku. Apa kedudukanmu untuk melarangku menyapa sahabatku sendiri?"

Petra yang duduk di kursi dekat meja bar−seketika menggebrak meja tersebut kasar. Ia menghempaskan gelas birnya ke atas meja dengan raut kesal. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu mendesis jengkel dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Erwin, Hanji, dan Auruo yang sedari tadi berbincang tidak jauh dari meja bar−menatap gadis itu. Sedangkan Levi?

Ia tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi. Persetan dengan apapun yang terjadi. Dia datang untuk sebuah pertemuan bukan menonton perkelahian tidak masuk akal. Itu terlalu membuang-buang waktunya.

" Kenapa kalian masih meragukanku!?" Teriak Petra kesal ke arah Farlan. " Aku jelas-jelas tunangan Levi!"

Farlan dan Hanji serempak menahan tawa saat Petra berteriak bahkan melengkingkan suaranya pada kata-kata tunangan Levi. Hanji yang memang sudah dari awal menahan tawa−menyemburkan tawanya secara nyaring hingga ia menepuk bahu Erwin dan membuat tubuh tegap kawannya itu terhuyung-huyung.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA APA-APAAN ITU!? GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Auruo terkekeh dan Farlan yang terbahak-bahak bersama Hanji.

Hal itu jelas-jelas membuat kemarahan gadis berparas cantik dan manis itu meledak-ledak seperti kembang api tahun baru. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah Farlan dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

" Kau..." Tunjuk Petra. Matanya melotot marah.

" AKU JELAS−JELAS TUNANGAN LEVI TAPI KALIAN MERAGUKANKU!? APAKAH AKU PERLU MENYERAHKAN SURAT PERJANJIAN ANTARA ORANG TUAKU DENGAN ORANG TUA LEVI BAHWA AKU MEMANG TUNANGANNYA!?"

Hanji makin tertawa dan kali ini ia mengacak rambut Erwin gila karena merasa terlalu lucu. Levi mendelik tajam dari ujung matanya. Pemuda tegas itu mendengus makin kasar dan menyandarkan diri ke sofa. Matanya menatap semua file hitam malas sembari menyilangkan tangan.

" Lalu..." Hanji menepuk bahu Erwin dan terkekeh geli. " Eren Jaeger kau sebut apa hah?"

Farlan tersenyum. " Kurasa bukan lagi Eren Jaeger, Jaeger itu akan segera berganti menjadi Ackerman"

Mata Petra berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak pernah merasa dihina serendah ini. Seolah-olah kehadirannya di samping Levi sebagai tunangan syah selalu diremehkan. Ia bahkan rela mencabut gelar kehormatan seorang _" Lady"_ sebagai gelar kebangsawanan hanya untuk bersama Levi.

Berbuat onar dan menjadi sesama file hitam agar tidak dpisahkan dari pemuda bermata tajam itu.

 _" Diam"_

Suara bariton milik Levi memecah keributan itu dengan segera. Levi menatap Petra yang berdiri di samping meja bar dengan tubuh kaku dan raut mengeras. Pemuda itu tidak buta untuk hanya sekedar menyadari bahwa mata coklat madu milik calon tunangannya itu berkaca-kaca.

Petra yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh Levi−menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menarik nafas dalam. Ia berdiri dan berusaha berakting senormal mungkin dan meraih gelas birnya.

Gadis itu mengisinya cepat dan meminum bir itu dengan desisan geram.

" Sampai kapan kalian akan berkelahi hah?" Ucap Levi datar. " Aku mengumpulkan kalian bukan untuk berkelahi dan melakukan hal sia-sia. Dan satu lagi−jangan bawa nama Jaeger"

Farlan menatap Levi lucu. " Haha? Kenapa? Takut kami akan mencurinya? Hei Bung! Kami tidak akan mencuri mil−"

" –bocah itu tidak penting"

" UHUUUUK! UGHHH! UHUUUUUUUKKKK!"

Hanji tersedak Burritos yang sedang ia lahap dengan rakus seperti serigala kelaparan dan membuatnya terbatuk seperti sedang menelan sebuah traktor besar. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Erwin dan mengap-mengap layaknya orang asma akut. Hanji menyambar sebotol bir besar sambil melotot ganas. Menenggaknya hingga habis dan membuat Auruo memandang jijik ke arahnya yang minum sampai baju depannya basah semua.

Farlan juga tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti ke arah Levi dengan raut tidak percaya atau malah lebih ke arah tidak terima.

Erwin juga sama. Tapi pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam dan menatap lurus ke arah mata tajam Levi yang sedang menatapnya dengan dingin.

" L-levi...K-kau tidak b-bercanda bukan?" Farlan bertanya dengan nada gugup.

Levi menatap mata sahabat sejak kecilnya itu datar. " Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Farlan Church?"

 _' Gawat'_ Batin Farlan. _' Dia sungguhan!'_

Bir yang berada di tangan Petra hampir saja meleset jatuh jika saja gadis itu tidak segera mengembalikan kesadarannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia syok dan tersentak mendengar pernyataan Levi.

Ia mengerutkan kening. Berusaha mencari unsur lain di dalam wajah Levi, tetapi nihil. Ia hanya mendapatkan wajah datar dan raut serius disana. Tidak ada rasa lain lagi di dalam raut wajah tampan itu.

Hati Petra berdesir.

Bolehkan ia sedikit berharap?

" HEI HEI HEI!" Hanji melotot ganas ke arah Levi dan menyapu mulutnya kasar. "Hey pendek! Sejak kapan kau menganggap Eren sebatas mainan yang hanya bisa dibuang saat masanya hah!? Dia bukan tawananmu!"

Levi menatap tajam Hanji. " Bocah itu memang sudah mangsaku sejak awal −tetapi bukan berarti dia berhasil memasukkan semua dirinya sebagai bagianku"

" Rivaille"

Kali ini giliran Erwin yang angkat suara. Dia memang tidak pernah merasakan lagi rasa kasih sayang dan menolong di dalam hatinya sejak ia dijebloskan ke dalam sekolah berandalan. Menjadi salah satu dari file hitam membuatnya sadar dia tidak bisa lagi menjadi sesuci kain putih.

Tapi Eren lain.

Pemuda manis itu...

Dia masih terlalu suci untuk dijebloskan ke dalam tinta hitam. Pemuda itu nekat dan jujur−baru kali ini Erwin menemui bocah sehebat itu. Yang mampu membuat Levi sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Biasanya temannya itu akan langsung membunuh bocah seperti Eren di tempat tanpa banyak waktu untuk menunda. Tetapi...Erwin saja sampai kaget saat Levi tidak kunjung membunuh Eren dan malah menyetubuhi bocah itu. Membuat Erwin yakin bahwa bocah itu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menarik hati keras milik Levi.

" Akut tidak bermaksud untuk jadi melankolis disini, Rivaille..." Erwin menghela nafas. " Memangnya Eren itu salah apa?"

Levi tersenyum miring.

" Tanya saja pada bocah keparat itu." Levi memasang wajah meremehkan. " Kurasa dia akan lebih tahu daripada aku sendiri"

Hanji menahan nafas ingin meledak. Gadis ilmuwan itu sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menceritakan segalanya kepada Levi dan soal kesalahfahamannya kepada Eren. Cukup Hanji melihat Eren syok dan frustasi seperti itu!

Hanji tahu Eren masih straight, tetapi setelah perlakuan Levi pada dirinya, Eren mulai membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit biarpun pemuda manis itu masih sering menyumpah dan menggertak seperti singa betina PMS.

Siapa yang tidak akan tiba-tiba depresi dan frustasi saat kau mulai belajar untuk menerima orang itu apa adanya−dia malah mencampakkanmu? Bahkan mengancammu?

" Hanji..."

Farlan menatap tajam Hanji dari samping sofa Levi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya bergerak tapi tidak bersuara.

 _' Jangan sekarang atau masalahnya makin besar. Eren akan makin dalam bahaya'_

Hanji mendengus berat dan mengerang nyaring karena kesal. Sifat Levi yang dingin sekarang membuatnya juga ikut frustasi. Hanji ingin sekali melindungi pemuda manis itu berdarah Jerman itu.

" Aaaarggghhh... Sialan! " Erang Hanji kesal. Gadis itu mengacack-ngacak rambutnya jengkel.

Eren dan Armin yang polos.

Jika saja mereka sama-sama berandalan seperti Hanji−maka Hanji tidak akan tertipu dan terpikat karena wajah manis mereka sekarang. Tapi masalahnya, mereka itu bagaikan malaikat yang salah mendarat dan malah terjatuh di padang neraka.

Membuat Hanji jadi ikut iba dan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk melindungi mereka.

" Persetan dengan itu" Levi mendecih. " Erwin−Mana hasil rapat kita? Lupakan omong kosong itu dan mulai fokus pada tugas kalian, orang-orang bodoh"

Hanji dan Farlan hanya bisa mengurut nafas dalam kekhawatiran. Mereka mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perkataan Levi daripada merelakan kepala atau jantung mereka dihancurkan oleh pemuda kurang tinggi yang sialnya merupakan ketua sekaligus teman mereka.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Levi saat ia mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Eren. Ia sebenarnya ingin menggertak Petra dan memaki Hanji. Memain-memainkan kekasihnya sedangkan yang dominan berada di dekat mereka.

Tapi semuanya seperti menguap begitu saja saat ia mengingat perkataan Eren dan binar ketakutan di dalam pemuda berambut Ebony itu sore tadi. Membuatnya sangat malas untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dan hanya diam melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Biarkan Levi mendinginkan hatinya lagi.

Dia perlu kebebasan biarpun rasa melindungi akan Eren masih ada tapi dia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Tanpa tahu bahwa si kekasih manisnya itu terus menerus memanggil namanya dalam rasa keputusasaan yang besar. Dan kesepian.

.

.

.

.

 **FlashBack Off**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Armin terus berlari ke ruangan kelas kosong bertuliskan XII−E yang berada di gedung pertama lantai bawah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berjanji pada Nanaba untuk menemuinya dan mengambil cheeseburger.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat bagaimana frustasinya Jean saat burger itu tidak datang-datang dan mengancam akan membakar habis-habisan tempat burger itu. Yang segera saja membuat Nanaba mengambil pedang kendo dari kayunya dan memukul-mukul tubuh Jean sambil berteriak kesal.

Jean sendiri mengaduh dan mengerang. Ia balas memukul pedang kendo yang diayunkan dengan kekuatan penuh itu dan hal itu sontak membuat Nanaba dan Armin terkejut kaget.

Terutama Nanaba yang paling kaget. Tidak ia sangka pemuda jangkung yang bahkan kekurangan daging itu mampu membuat pedang kendo yang beratnya tidak ketulungan, patah dua dalam waktu singkat.

" Hahahaha!"

Armin berlari sambil tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya geli mengingat betapa syoknya Nanaba dan bangganya Jean mengingat kejadian pagi tadi di rumah Nanaba.

Jean segera saja membanggakan dirinya di depan Armin dan membuat pemuda manis itu tertawa melihat kelakuan Jean seperti ingin menarik perhatiannya. Nanaba yang bad mood karena pedang kendonya di patah dua−melesat ke sekolah sambil membawa celana dalam Jean. ( Membawa kabur dan membuangnya di sungai).

" Nanaba-san!"

Armin tersenyum manis dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan wajah ceria. Tidak ia sangka, ia mampu mendapat teman sebaik mereka biarpun kelakuannya yang agak berandalan. Asalkan mereka tidak mencelakakan Eren dan dirinya sendiri, Armin tidak jadi masalah dan malah hal itu malah membuatnya senang.

Nanaba yang sedang berbincang sesuatu dengan Erwin−segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Armin yang sedang membuka pintu kelas. Gadis berambut sebahu itu seketika tersenyum manis dan mengangkat sebuah bungkusan makanan berlabel sebuah produk makanan terkenal. ( Sebut saja McD)

" Ahh tepat sekali Armin!" Nanaba menyerahkan bungkusan itu dan segera disambut Armin.

" Arigatou Nanaba-san!" Sahut Armin. " Kurasa Eren benar-benar akan memakannya dengan sangat rakus. Kulihat dia tidak makan apa-apa sejak kemarin-kemarin! Chesseburger selalu jadi favoritnya!"

Nanaba menggosokkan kedua belah tangannya dan ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya−saat Armin berkata bahwa Chesseburger selalu menjadi makanan kesukaan bocah manis itu, Nanaba merasa lega. Kasihan juga Eren tidak diberi makan.

Armin tanpa sengaja menatap Erwin. Hal itu sontak membuat pipinya memerah dan berakhir Armin yang mengibas-ngibas wajahnya kepanasan padahal maksudnya untuk menghilang rona merah sialan itu dari pipinya.

Bagaimana tidak memerah?

Erwin menatapnya dengan mata biru yang teduh dan senyuman gentle. Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat jendela. Membuatnya mampu memantulkan cahaya mentari dan rambut pirang itu−entah kenapa makin berkilau.

" Pagi Armin" sapa Erwin.

Armin tersentak kaget. " AH! P-pagi juga, I-irvin san!"

Nanaba menahan tawa. " Pppffffttt! Santai saja Armin! Irvin tidak akan membunuhmu juga! Nakal-nakal begini, dia itu sebenarnya lembut dan bijak jika kau tahu!"

Erwin tindak mengiyakan perkataan Nanaba, tetapi ia membalas dengan senyuman gentle khas-nya. Membuat Armin makin salah tingkah dan malah membungkuk memberi hormat yang membuat Nanaba tertawa kelepasan.

" A-aaa... S-senang untuk mengetahui hal itu!" Jawab Armin cepat. " A-aku ingin menemui Eren dulu! A-aku takut dia akan kabur lagi dan membuatku pusing lagi!"

Armin tanpa pamit−segera melesakkan diri keluar dengan wajah memerah padam. Nanaba melongo melihat Armin yang dia tahu lemah sekali seperti agar-agar basah, berlari bahkan lebih cepat dari angin dan membuat badan Connie berputar dan menjatuhkan siswa dengan kepala plontos itu.

" HEY! JALAN ITU PAKAI MATA, PIRANG!" Gerutu Connie. " JANGAN MENABRAK ORANG SEMBARANGAN!"

Armin membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan beberapa kali meminta maaf karena sudah membuat pemuda itu jatuh secara tidak baik.

" Gomennasai! Gomenne! Aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu! Maafkan karena telah membuat repot!"

Connie mendengus dan mau tidak mau memaafkan Armin karena pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah. Membuatnya jadi sedikit tidak tega untuk membawa pemuda itu duel.

" Ya sudah! Pergi sana!" Usir Connie dengan nada sinis.

Armin mengangguk patuh dan berlalu dari hadapan Connie secepat mungkin. Dia masih ingat bahwa ini adalah sekolah berandalan dan mafia. Anak-anak disini tidak sebaik Nanaba dan Erwin. Mereka masih suka membunuh dan menyiksa siapapun yang mereka anggap mengganggu.

Armin menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

" EREEEEEENNN! AKU MALUUUUU!"

Uggghh...dia ingin sekali menceritakan masalah ini kepada Eren secepatnya. Mengingat wajah Erwin tadi dan sapaan hangatnya...

Ada yang punya kulkas berlebih? Kelihatannya Armin mulai meleleh karena senyuman gentle itu. Dan untungnya, ia mempunyai teman yang dengan senang hati mendengar seluruh ceritanya.

Siapalagi kalau bukan−

" −EREN!"

Armin berlari menuju gerbang depan dengan wajah memerah padam. Ugghh...ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Eren karena sedari tadi banyak yang curi pandang ke arah rona merah itu. Membuat wajahnya makin merah seperti tomat masak.

DIA MALU SEKALI!

" ERENNN! KAU DIMA−Ehhh..."

Kok kosong?

Ehh...matanya tidak rabun kan?

Kenapa gerbang depan hanya diisi beberapa anak gerombolan?

Mana Eren imutnya?

Eh..

Ehh..

Ehhhhh..

Eren mana?

Eren ma−

EHHHHHHHHHH!? 

" EREN! EREN!"

Armin berteriak dengan wajah sangat panik. Ia tidak peduli dengan anak-anak yang mengumpat karena mendengar jeritan dan lengkingannya. Ini sudah tidak baik. Eren hilang kemana?

Nafas pemuda pirang itu berat. Matanya membulat tidak percaya dan peluh sebesar biji jagung telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Armin menjatuhkan makanannya dan mulai berlari gelisah ke sekitar sekolah.

Ia ingin berpikir positif dengan cara menghirup nafas dalam tapi semuanya pupus saat menemukan sebuah kalung perak yang mahal terjatuh tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Armin memungutnya dan seketika nafasnya kembali tercekat.

" EREN!"

Armin terisak sambil berteriak ke dalam sekolah dan membuat semua siswa menatapnya aneh.

" Hikss..E-eren..." Armin makin menangis. " J-jangan bilang kau...hikkss...EREEEN!"

 ** _BRRAAAAAAKKKK!_**

Nanaba dan Erwin seketika tersentak hingga Nanaba menjatuhkan burgernya ke meja karena saking kagetnya dengan gebrakan pintu sekuat itu. Erwin membulatkan mata tidak percaya saat Armin kembali dengan menangis keras dan wajah panik.

" H-HIKSSS...N-NANABA SAN...IRVIN SAN... EREN MENGHILANG!"

Erwin membulatkan mata dan segera berdiri. " Apa!? Apa yang kau bilang!?"

Armin terisak dan berjalan ke arah Nanaba yang sigap menahan tubuh Armin yang sedikit lagi akan limbung karena ia terlalu panik dan membuat kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu pening seketika.

" A-aku menyuruh Eren menunggu..t-tapi dia hilang! T-tidak ada siapapun! Hikkss...bagaimana ini!?" Armin terisak.

Nanaba menggeram sangat berat dan hampir seperti geraman Levi saat marah besar.

"AKAN KUBUNUH! SIAPAPUN YANG MENCULIK EREN AKAN KUBUNUH! DASAR KEPARAT BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

Erwin sontak menarik Armin ke dalam pelukannya−terlepas dari pelukan Nanaba dan membuat pemuda pirang itu kaget. Ia mendongak ke arah Irvin dan Irvin hanya memeluknya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Maaf menarikmu Armin−Nanaba sedang mengamuk sekarang"

Armin tersedak ludahnya. " B-benarkah?"

Erwin mengangguk dan Armin melirik dari sudut matanya. Pemuda pirang itu seketika terkesiap. Ia menutup matanya cepat karena mja seberat hampir lebih dari 100 kg itu dilempar Nanaba ke dinding dengan brutal dan membuat meja itu seketika hancur.

Dindingnya retak.

Tidak sampai disitu−Nanaba menendang dinding beton dan membuat Armin serasa akan pingsan saat dinding itu bolong dan membuat siswa lainnya menatap Nanaba bingung. Gadis itu memang sama mengerikannya dengan Levi saat marah tapi yang mereka tahu−Nanaba jarang marah.

Tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat Nanaba mengamuk.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki dan mengambil tongkat baseball dari besinya. Menyuruh semua siswa yang ada.

" CEPAT CARI EREN JAEGER! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DIA BERADA DIMANAPUN−TEMUKAN EREN JAEGER DALAM KEADAAN HIDUP. JANGAN SAMPAI MEMBUATKU MEMATAHKAN TULANG LEHER KALIAN DAN MENCABUT SELURUH USUS KALIAN KELUAR!"

" CEPAT KALIAN DASAR TOLOL!"

Irvin menutup mata saat merasakan bahu Armin bergetar ketakutan. Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya karena Armin juga menarik bajunya makin keras. Menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

Ia terlalu takut.

" KAU!"

Nanaba menunjuk Connie yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kelas itu. Matanya memerah galak karena emosi gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukul dan mengahncurkan tengkorak murid-murid itu hingga otaknya keluar hanya dengan tongkat baseball.

" CEPAT BERITAHU HANJI!"

Connie segera berdiri. " B-baik!"

Irvin menatap datar Nanaba yang juga sama menatapnya. Gadis itu sedikit melembut saat melihat Armin yang benar-benar ketakutan hingga Irvin dan Nanaba sendiri−mendengar pemuda itu mengucapkan sebuah doa dalam bahasa Jerman dan Inggris klasik.

" Irvin san..." Nanaba mengucapkan dengan nada dingin. " Aku tidak mau tahu sepupuku itu akan cuek atau tidak...beritahu Levi. Aku akan mengeluarkan bantuan dan mulai tawuran"

Irvin mengangguk.

Nanaba meraih sebuah katana yang terselip di antara celah papan tulis. Katana yang masih sangat tajam itu gadis itu angkat dengan sorot mata membunuh.

" Aku meminta izinmu untuk memakai prajurit terlatih dari mafia. Kau penanggung jawab para prajurit dan aku meminta izinmu untuk memakai para snipper dan pengguna pedang terlatih di mafia"

Irvin tersenyum dingin. " Aku mengizinkanmu...tapi untuk tawuran−aku akan meminta Levi"

Nanaba terkekeh ngeri. " Kurasa ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan kita...dan dengan senang hati akan kuajak mereka bermain tentu saja"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
" Levi..."

" Eren menghilang..."

 ** _BRAAAAAAKKKK!_**

" Cari dia orang-orang bodoh"

" Cari Eren sebelum aku meledakkan kepala kalian satu per satu dan membuat kalian merasakan neraka denganku"

Irvin menatap Levi yang seperti terguncang sesaat. " Nanaba meminta untuk memulai tawuran"

Levi tersenyum miring dan mengambil pistol berkaliber ganda dari laci mejanya. Wajahnya dingin dan aura hitamnya keluar bagaikan malam dingin dan suram. Tatapan tajam mata Levi berkilat membunuh seperti psikopat haus darah.

" Jika mereka menginginkan hal itu−maka kita berikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Panggil para petinggi mafia selain file hitam"

" Baik"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Oke...

Kedip-kedip..

Masih kabur. Mata indah milik Eren masih kabur.

Oke yang kedua... kedip-kedip.

Lah..masih kabur

Eren seketika mengerutkan keningnya kuat. Kenapa matanya masih kabur seperti ini? Bukannya beberapa saat yang lalu, Eren masih berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk pulang?

Lalu kenapa dia bis−

 ** _SYUUUUUTTTT!_**

" EEEEEEHHHHH!?"

Eren secara spontan langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya membulat kaget dan takut. Pemuda bermata emerald itu segera meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan panik dan nafas mengap-mengap karena takut bahwa bisa saja tangannya putus atau ginjalnya hilang atau yah...semacamnya.

" Fyuuuh!" Eren menghela nafas sangat lega. Wah! Hampir saja jantungnya tadi keluar karena saking takutnya. " AISSSSHHH! KUKIRA APA TADI!?"

Tunggu dulu...

Eren meraba sebuah tekstur di telapak tangannya dengan dahi mengernyit. Bibirnya mengerucut kebingungan saat merasakan bau masakan yang begitu harum memasuki indra penciumannya. Matanya seketika membulat kaget karena ia berada di sebuah kamar yang putih bersih dan nyaman.

Sebuah kamar apartemen yang benar-benar nyaman.

INI JELAS-JELAS BUKAN KAMAR EREN!

SESEORANG TOLONG TAMPAR EREN AGAR BANGUN DARI MIMPINYA SEKARANG!

" HUWEEEE! MIKASAAAAA!" Teriak Eren histeris.

Eren menjerit sangat nyaring dan meloncat dari ranjang berukuran king size dan sprei putih lembut yang baru saja ia rebahi tadi. Kedua mata milik pemuda itu melotot ganas saat menemukan sebuah kamar.

" HUWAAA! AKU DIMANA!? "

Eren juga baru menyadari bahwa pakaiannya sudah berganti dan berbeda. Bukan baju sekolah lagi melainkan...

" A-apa ini?"

Eren mengangkat bagian bawah baju itu yang menjuntai seperti rok ke bawah. Tetapi hiasan baju itu dilengkapi tulisan-tulisan dalam bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui. Eren menatap sangsi lengannya yang panjang dengan didominasi warna hijau sewarna matanya.

Pemuda manis itu membawa langkahnya dengan cepat ke depan sebuah cermin yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari ranjang tadi. Eren menyipitkan mata saat melihat sebuah kuncir panjang seperti tali dengan tambahan tiga lonceng kecil dari emas, menggantung di samping telinganya.

Ia makin tersentak kaget.

" K-kenapa aku m-memakai baju seaneh ini!?" Tanya Eren. Ia menarik-narik roknya yang terlalu panjang hingga menjuntai ke lantai keramik di bawahnya. " Tangannya juga panjang...aku tidak pernah melihat baju ini di Jepang..."

Eren mempoutkan bibirnya bingung dan berputar. Membuat baju miliknya sedikit tersingkap mengikuti angin perputaran tubuhnya.

Dan seketika ia berhenti. Eren juga bahkan mencium bau khas sabun dari tubuhnya. Seolah-olah semua tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan sedemikian rupa dan diberi baju yang mewah. Kamar ini juga kelihatannya tidak biasa.

Eren hampir saja merasakan rasa nyaman kamarnya sewaktu masih tinggal di mansion milik ayahnya di Hamburg, Jerman. Kamar yang putih bersih dan mewah ini mengingatkannya kepada ibunya.

" Eomma sudah bangun?"

" HIYYAAAAA! PENDEK MESUUUUM!"

" GYAAAA!"

Dua orang berbeda kelamin sama-sama terkejut. Yang satu lagi terduduk dan meremas sprei ranjang seperti ingin diperkosa habis-habisan di tempat. Melototkan matanya ngeri dan wajah melongo.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi terduduk di lantai dengan baju basah akibat sup yang jatuh ke lantai. Gaun minimalis berwarna biru laut selutut miliknya basah dan berubah warna menjadi coklat muda.

Mata abu-abunya menatap Eren yang juga sama-sama syok dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Rambut oranye miliknya seketika menjadi acak dengan wajah yang menekuk. Eren terdiam saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berair.

" H-hikss..."

Eren panik seketika.

" E-EHHH!"

Dan ya bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi.

" HUWEEEE EOMMA! SUP BUAT EOMMA JADI JATUH! HUWEEEEE!"

Eren yang tidak tega dan paling tidak tahan dengan tangisan anak kecil siapapun itu−segera mendirikan gadis yang terduduk itu dengan menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang kecil gadis manis itu.

" Hiiikss..Y-yuii nakal k-kan eomma?"

Eren menggeleng mantap dan menjawab dengan nada melengking karena saking paniknya melihat Yuii kembali terisak. Pemuda manis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat karena saking paniknya. Jadinya Eren hanya berusaha menggendong Yuii dan memeluk gadis manis itu.

Eren tidak menghiraukan baju Yuii yang basah akan sup. Dan gadis itu juga kelihatan nyaman di bahu Eren dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Eren. Biarpun ia sesekali terisak tetapi Yuii masih memeluk Eren.

" Y-yuii tidak nakal..." Eren tertawa canggung. " Yuii malah sudah jadi anak baik karena sudah mau membawakanku sup"

Eren menampilkan senyuman paling manisnya untuk Yuii dan hal itu juga membuat Yuii tersenyum sangat manis

" Yuii sayang eomma! "

 ** _BRUUUKKK!_**

Eren terkesiap saat Yuii menubrukkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Eren makin dalam. Gadis itu juga melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke leher Eren dan tertawa dengan nada khas anak kecil.

Hal itu membuat Eren mau tidak mau menjadi lebih lega karena sumpah! Demi abs Mikasa yang sixpack, Eren tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat anak kecil menangis?

Dibuang? Atau mulutnya diperban?

Kan itu mustahil. Bisa-bisa Eren dijebloskan ke penjara karena dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan, padahal dia hanya menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis saja!

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah dan mengedarkan pandangan khawatir ke seluruh kamar.

" Uhm Yuii chan? " Panggil Eren gelisah.

Yuii mendongakkan kepalanya "Ya Eomma? Ada apa? "

" Kita d-dimana ya? " Kali ini kebiasaan Eren untuk menggigit kuku karena gugup keluar. Rasanya Eren ingin menghabiskan semua kukunya karena saking gugupnya.

Dimana Armin? Dimana Nanaba?

Tapi yang lebih penting...

Apakah Levi tahu tempatnya sekarang?

Yuii melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eren dan merentangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Gadis blasteran korea itu memutar badannya senang.

" Aisshh... Eomma lucu sekali bila gugup" Yuii terkikik geli.

Eren seketika membulatkan mata dan memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan wajah memerah malu.

" M-mana ada!? " Eren melengkingkan suaranya. " a-anu... Ya s-sedikit gugup tapi... m-mana ada!? Aku laki-laki! "

Hal itu tanpa sadar malah membuat Yuii tersenyum makin lebar di dalam hatinya.

 _' Eomma benar-benar manis! '_ batin Yuii. _' Aku sayang eomma '_

" Ne Eomma..."

Eren menelengkan kepala bingung dan menatap Yuii dengan mata hijau yang menyiratkan tanda tanya.

" Ya? "

" Selamat datang di rumahku! " Seru Yuii girang.

Eren mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia berpikir keras dan mengingat bagaimana bisa ia yang berat ini diseret dan di jebloskan di rumah milik gadis manis ini?

" Anu Yuii... Kit-"

Belum seberapa Eren bicara tapi perkataannya sudah dipotong gadis itu dengan cepat.

" Eomma itu memakai hanbok untuk laki-laki! Baguskan eomma!? "

" Hanbok!? " Beo Eren kaget.

Yuii mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum kotak hingga menunjukkan semua gigi bersih dan rapinya.

Eren menatap bajunya dan tertawa canggung.

' Sial... Aku tidak faham sama sekali tentang semua ini'

Eren dan Yuii sama-sama terkaget saat ponsel lipat yang digantung oleh Yuii di leher gadis itu berbunyi.

" K-kau menggantung.. Anu..itu ponsel... "

Sumpah! Tolong Eren dari semua kerandoman yang aneh ini!

Yuii mengangkat ponselnya dan tersenyum.

" Eomma tunggu sebentar ya!? Yuii nanti kesini lagi! "

Eren hanya bisa menganggukkan perkataan gadis itu dengan pandangan mengutak-atik baju hamboknya sendiri. Memainkan dan terkadang matanya terkagum-kagum sendiri.

Yuii keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Halo? "

" Halo Yuii chan... Bagaimana eomma itu? "

Yuii tersenyum dari seberang. " dia baik-baik saja"

" Bagusalah... Jaga Eren karena Levi dan pasukannya yang lain mulai mencari Eren"

Pandangan mata Yuii menggelap. " Tentu saja... Karena Eren adalah eomma Yuii dan anak baik harus menjaga eommanya dari orang-orang jahat"

" mereka orang orang jahat yang ingin mengambil eomma Yuii"

" Aniyaaa! Andwae! " Teriak Yuii. " Yuii akan menjaga eomma! Orang orang jahat itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil eomma Yuii! Tidak akan pernah! Aniya! "

Yuii menatap pintu kamar Eren sekarang dan tersenyum dingin.

" Levi dan orang orang jahat itu tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan tempat eomma sekarang. Yuii akan jaga eomma..."

" Akan jaga eomma... "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi memainkan kalung perak bertuliskan " Eren " di dalam tangannya. Matanya menyorot dingin setiap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh.

Seolah olah alam sedang membiaskan rasa sakit dan hasrat membunuhnya.

" Baru sehari ku tinggal dan kau sudah nakal eoh, Eren? "

Levi terkekeh ngeri. Ia melempar sebuah pisau daging tepat membelah sebjah patung klasik menjadi dua. Senyum miring dan raut angkuh tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

" Oh bocah manisku... Hukumanmu tidak akan mudah"

" Tenang saja bocah keparat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disentuh tangan hina mereka"

" Kau milikku"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Halo semua ⊙_⊙  
Maaf lama hiatus... Sorry kalau chap ini masih tidak ada enceh dan sejenisnya :v

Karena ini udah mulai klimaks... Jadi untuk chap chap berikutnya, siapkan tisu banyak banyak dan pelindung :v  
Ada hurt comfort dan bdsm dikit lah :v

Vote and Comment! (づ￣ ³￣)づ(づ￣ ³￣)づ(づ￣ ³￣)づ(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Luv ya!

Mind to Rnr?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Hanji sekarang.

" Maaf Farlan...dia gila seluruhnya sekarang"

Farlan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat Hanji yang menyumpah dan berteriak sepanjang hari di ruangannya. Rico saja sampai harus memasang penyumbat telinga dan jas anti hantam karena saat Hanji menjadi gila, disanalah semua barang pecah belah akan benar-benar menjadi pecah belah.

Lihat saja dinding laboratorium yang sudah Rico cat susah payah minggu lalu hingga ia rasanya ingin mati karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Levi untuk beristirahat barang sedetik.

Lubang-lubang bekas peluru telah mengisi seluruh dinding dengan tulisan yang tidak layak baca dan mungkin kena hukum sensor jika ini disiarkan.

 _ **' DASAR ANJING!'**_

 _ **' BEDEBAH TIDAK WARAS!'**_

 _ **' OTAK UDANG!'**_

 _ **' BRENGSEK!'**_

 _ **' FUCK YOU!'**_

Farlan menatap Rico yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu laboratorium dan membersihkan kacamatanya yang kena semprotan ludah Hanji. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan gadis bertubuh mungil ini karena bisa-bisanya bertahan dengan Hanji yang sedang mengamuk gila seperti ibu-ibu yang kehilangan diskon 90% di mall.

Bahkan ekspresi gadis itu datar dan masa bodo dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

" Kau...apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Farlan.

 _ **SYYUUUTTTTTT!**_

Farlan membulatkan mata kaget dan segera menunduk. Diikuti Rico yang juga sama-sama menunduk saat sebuah sepatu boot terlempar mulus melewati kepala mereka dan sukses membuat beberapa siswa diluar menjerit kaget. Sepatu itu menampar muka salah seorang siswa dan membuat wajahnya menjadi bekas tapak sepatu yang benar-benar bagus seperti tato.

" MATI KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL KARENA TELAH MENCULIK EREEEEENNNN!"

" HAHAHAHA! MATI KALIAN DASAR MANUSIA SAMPAH TIDAK BERGUNA! AKAN KULUMAT OTAK BODOH KALIAN DENGAN MESINKU! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MENJERIT KESAKITAN!"

Farlan mengangkat kepalanya setelah Hanji selesai acara lempar melempar barang ke luar ruangan. Membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin membawa Hanji untuk bertarung tanpa asuransi yang memadai dan kartu kesehatan.

Bisa-bisa bukan kepala orang lain yang Hanji tebas, mungkin kepala itu bisa saja kepalanya yang melayang karena Hanji salah tebas dan membunuh temannya sendiri karena terpeleset oli kendaraan.

" Tidak...aku tidak apa-apa Farlan senpai" Rico menoleh ke belakang dan menghela nafas. " Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Malahan Hanji akan makin mengamuk saat asistennya tidak ada di sekitarnya"

Hanji mendengus kasar dan duduk di salah satu kursi laboratorium. Ia bernafas dengan pendek dan cepat, menandakan bahwa emosinya sedang naik saat ini. Baru saja dia ingin menemui Eren karena pil Eren hampir selesai dan membuatnya bahagia, moodnya seketika langsung hancur saat Connie lagi-lagi menabraknya.

Membuat kedua orang itu sama-sama terjatuh.

Connie dengan wajah panik memberitahu bahwa Nanaba mengamuk di kelasnya. Hal itu jelas membuat dahi gadis ilmuwan itu berkerut saat medengarnya. Ia bingung karena yang Hanji sendiri tahu, Nanaba hanya akan marah misalkan ada alasannya.

Dan Connie segera meneriakkan alasan kenapa Nanaba mengamuk.

" E-EREN JAEGER HILANG! MAKSUDKU DICULIK!"

 _ **BRAAAAKKK!**_

Farlan dan Rico tersentak saat lagi-lagi Hanji menendang sebuah kursi menuju ujung dinding dan membiarkan kursi itu terpental. Gadis ilmuwan itu menatap Farlan dengan kilat liar dan tatapan dendam. Dan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Farlan yang melihat Hanji yang juga kebetulan sedang melihat ke arahnya, mendengus sangat kasar dan mendecih. " Hei gila...sudah selesai gilanya?"

" SUDAH!" Jawab Hanji kasar. " Apa maumu, tiang!?"

Rico mempersilakan Farlan untuk masuk dan berdiri di hadapan Hanji yang mengangkang lebar. Makhluk dengan gender tidak jelas itu menatap Farlan malas dan malah menginjak-nginjak sepatu Farlan.

Membuat si pemilik sepatu balas menendang tulang keringnya kuat.

Tapi berandalan adalah berandalan. Mereka sudah terbiasa berkelahi bahkan membunuh orang. Ditambah status Hanji dan Farlan adalah sebagai anggota eksekutif mafia hitam yang ditakuti Tokyo. Membuat pukul memukul atau tendang menendang menjadi lelucon biasa bagi mereka.

" Hei gila..." Farlan menatap Hanji, ekspresinya datar. " Levi sudah tahu tentang hal ini dari Erwin dan kau ingin tahu apa yang diperintahkannya padaku?"

Hanji melirik. " Apa?"

" Mengajakmu untuk melacak Eren."

" S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G-J-U-G-A!"

Hanji menaikkan alisnya dan mengerutkan dahi. Ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Farlan yang mengacak pinggang dengan wajah tidak santai dan kesal. " Sekarang juga?"

 _" Hah?"_

Oke...ini aneh.

Farlan saja sampai memutar matanya jengah. Ternyata Hanji yang berubah menjadi gila juga berubah menjadi Hanji yang lemot dan jaringan otaknya tersendat-sendat. Biasanya Hanji otaknya akan lebih cepat bekerja saat medengar kata Eren atau Armin, bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya.

Belum sedetik Farlan atau yang lain bicara, Hanji jelas-jelas akan tertawa lebih dahulu dan berguling-guling. Jika tidak itu semua, dia akan lari dan menjauh lebih cepat dari binatang paling cepat larinya hanya demi memeluk Eren dan mengerjai bocah Jerman itu.

Eren dan Armin bisa dibilang sebagai mood maker seorang manusia yang gendernya tidak jelas bahkan di akta kelahiran seorang Hanji Zoe.

Farlan menjitak kepala Hanji dan menyumpah. Membuat orang yang dijitak juga ikut menyumpah dan berteriak tidak terima.

" Hei Hanji! Sejak kapan otakmu jadi selemot ini hah!? Biasanya kau akan selalu tangkap saat mendengar kata ' Eren' saja!" Sungut Farlan. " Aku tidak tahu kalau kau gila semua sistem otakmu jadi mabuk seperti ini!"

" Itu karena aku sedang benar-benar marah sekarang!"

Hanji berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar. Gadis ilmuwan itu juga menghentakkan kaki sambil sesekali memaki. Membuat suara yang berisik hingga ke ruangan sebelah dan mengharuskan Rico berjalan ke ruangan itu. Menenangkan seluruh sumpah serapahan para murid yang terganggu dengan ancaman sadis.

Tetapi Farlan hanya bisa sesekali mendengus kasar.

Jujur saja−dia benar-benar mengamuk saat mendengar Eren yang menghilang. Pada awalnya sikapnya sama seperti Levi. Meremehkan Eren dan membenci bocah bermata emerald itu. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Eren membuat dirinya menjadi benar-benar seperti saat ia kecil dulu.

Bocah kecil yang menangis lemah saat mengetahui bahwa ayahmu membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga di rumahmu. Menyisakan kau yang terisak di ujung kamar dengan selimut besar yang melingkupi tubuh kecilmu. Tidak bisa berkutik saat pistol itu melekat di dahimu, 3 detik sebelum sebuah peluru menembus kepala Farlan kecil.

Sejujurnya Farlan selalu merasakan trauma yang sama setiap kali menatap mata Eren yang bersinar ketakutan di bawah kuasa Levi. Bocah itu berusaha tegar dengan cara menyumpahi dan memaki Levi.

Tapi Farlan tahu bahwa Eren ketakutan setengah mati.

Sama seperti dirinya yang mengalami trauma berat soal penyiksaan. Dia ketakutan setiap kali melihat perapian. Melihat api perapian mengingatkannya pada besi panas yang selalu disiapkan ayahnya disana. Sebelum besi panas itu menempel pada kulit Farlan kecil.

Membuatnya mengerang seharian karena rasa sakitnya menembus tulang dan mematikan semua kesadaran Farlan.

Eren bagaikan Farlan kecil.

Farlan sudah cukup mengalami masa kecil yang sakit dan penuh penyiksaan. Pemuda berambut tan itu bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang hanya untuk sehari. Dia tidak ingin kekasih sahabat yang sudah membantunya banyak itu tersiksa sama seperti dirinya. Dia bertekad untuk menebus seluruh dosanya.

Biarpun dosanya sudah setumpuk bumi bahkan mungkin mencapai langit, dia percaya kata-kata ibunya. Hanya ibunya yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Ibunya selalu percaya bahwa Farlan adalah anak baik. Farlan adalah malaikat yang dikirm Tuhan ke dunia sebagai cahaya bagi dunia ibunya yang kelam.

Ibunya selalu percaya bahwa Farlan adalah anak kecil tanpa dosa. Biarkan Farlan sekali lagi percaya pada kata-kata ibunya. Biarkan ia untuk menebus dosanya kepada ibunya dengan cara melindungi Eren.

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Hanji"

Farlan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menumpunya di bawah dagunya. Menatap Hanji yang mulai tenang. Gadis ilmuwan itu menarik nafas panjang dan sesekali mengelus dadanya. Berusaha berpikir jernih karena tidak mungkin ia mencari Eren sambil berteriak-teriak histeris dan gila hingga menebasi kepala pertama yang ia lihat.

Hanji menatap Farlan dan mendengus. " Baiklah baiklah! Aku tenang sekarang! Darimana kita akan mencari Eren!?"

Farlan berdehem kecil. " Mikasa Ackerman"

" APAAAAA!?" Hanji berteriak histeris hingga lubang hidungnya kembang kempis. " DARI SELURUH MANUSIA DI PLANET INI DAN KAU MEMILIH GADIS SIALAN ITU!?"

Farlan mengernyitkan dahi dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. " Katakan itu di hadapan Levi maka dia akan menghajar bokongmu langsung di tempat dan membuatmu jadi abu"

Hanji menepuk-nepuk pundak Farlan sambil melongo dengan wajah yang sumpah...itu jelek sekali. Membuat Farlan bergidik jijik dan menjauhkan kepala Hanji dengan menjitak kepala gadis gila itu.

" HEY!" Hanji menepuk balik tangan Farlan yang menjitak kepalanya. " APA-APAAN!?"

" Apa-apaan?" Farlan menatap Hanji dengan kilat mata jengkel. " Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu kepadamu dasar mata empat gila! Apa-apaan dengan teriakanmu itu tadi!? Mikasa Ackerman adalah adik Levi dan juga yang menampung Eren selama di Jepang!"

Hanji jelas-jelas menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan cepat dan berteriak nyaring seperti orang sedeng. Berteriak tidak percaya bahawa Eren dan Armin ditampung oleh adik dari Levi itu. Yang ia tahu, Mikasa dan levi sama sama saling menjauh.

Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga Ackermana dan Mikasa mempunyai ikatan seperti itu. Sampai-sampai Eren dan Armin ditampung sendiri oleh adik perempuan Levi yang namanya bahkan sudah dikenal seluruh SurveyCorps Highschool.

" Bagaimana bisa!?" Hanji menunjuk wajah Farlan. " Bagaimana bisa Mikasa menampung Eren dan Armin!? Aku tidak tahu bahwa Mikasa punya hubungan dengan Eren! INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAAAAANNN!"

Belum sempat Farlan protes dan memaki Hanji karena berteriak begitu nyaring hingga telinganya berdengung hebat seperti sekarang, Rico dan Nanaba memasuki ruangan. Nanaba membawa sebuah katana panjang yang ia sampirkan di pinggangnya dan Rico yang membawa surat perintah.

" Senior Hanji...Farlan" Nanaba memanggil mereka dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil, serempak membalikkan kepala mereka. Farlan dan Hanji berpandangan sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan tidak mengerti mereka ke arah dua gadis tomboy itu.

" Maaf mengganggu Senior Hanji...Farlan senpai... tapi Levi mengeluarkan surat perintah untuk seluruh anggota eksekutif mafia dan file hitam"

Rico menyerahkan surat itu pada Nanaba dan Nanaba menyerahkannya kepada Farlan. Pemuda berambut tan itu seketika tersentak saat melihat surat perintah dari Levi. Membuatnya menarik kerah jas laboratorium Hanji dengan kasar dan membuat gadis itu juga sama histerisnya saat melihat surat perintah itu.

" S-surat ini..." Farlan berucap dengan nada gugup. " Ini memakai segel perak. Segel resmi mafia"

Hanji mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

 _ **Semua Eksekutif**_

 _ **Hancurkan atau jangan hidup lagi.**_

 _ **Levi**_

Hanji dan Farlan sama-sama berpandangan. Terdiam dengan wajah memucat saat setiap kata dari tulisan itu terbaca oleh otak mereka.

" Ini sudah stadium akhir Farlan..ini keputusan Final petinggi lainnya" Ucap Hanji serius.

Hanji menarik kertas itu membacanya lebih intens. Dan Farlan yang terdiam. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri secara kasar saat melihat raut datar Nanaba dan tatapan aku tidak tahu apa-apa milik Rico. Bila ini sudah terjadi maka apapun yang terjadi...

" Levi akan beraksi..." Hanji menatap Farlan dengan tatapan mata serius. " Dia akan mengambil Eren apapun yang terjadi. Biarpun awalnya dia benar-benar ingin menjauhkan Eren karena kesal tapi... dia juga tidak suka propertinya disentuh"

Farlan balas menatap Hanji dan menghela nafas pasrah. " Dan...kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi yang jelas... kita harus segera berangkat sekarang sebelum tulang tengkorak milikku dihancur oleh Levi"

Hanji menggigit kukunya dan bolak-balik khawatir di sekitar meja laboratorium. Sesekali matanya menatap Farlan dengan kilat ragu dan mengerang. Farlan juga mengerutkan kening bingung karena Hanji juga sering membuka mulut ingin berbicara tapi tidak jadi dan berakhir dengan ia yang bolak-balik lagi di ruangan.

" Kau..." Hanji mengusir Farlan dengan gestur tangannya tetapi tidak megalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas penelitian miliknya yang berserakan di atas meja kerja panjang Laboratorium. " Kau pergi duluan...ada yang harus kuurus"

Nanaba seketika menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Farlan yang makin mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

Pemuda berambut tan itu mengacak pinggangnya sendiri. " Hei Zoe−Levi memerintahkan kita berdua untuk pergi. Bukan hanya aku, bukan hanya kau, atau satu per satu dari semua penghuni ruangan ini tapi kita! Oke Hanji Zoe...dia menyuruh kita! Kita berdua lebih tepatnya"

Farlan mengangkat tangan pasrah saat Hanji mengacuhkannya dan malah mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan hasil penelitian miliknya. Lemari dua pintu dari baja berukuran raksasa itu, gadis itu buka. Setiap kolom dan laci lemari itu, Hanji buka. Sesekali mata coklatnya menatap beberapa topless penelitian dengan laboratorium bernama ilmiah.

" Engh...Senior Hanji?" Panggil Rico.

Nanaba dan Farlan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Rico yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berusaha mendekati Hanji yang masih setia mengacak-ngacak isi lemari miliknya sendiri. Gadis berkacamata itu berdiri di samping Farlan dengan raut sama bingungnya.

Membuat Farlan jadi menepuk kepalanya karena terlihat tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi.

 _ **SRRREEEEETTT!**_

 _ **BRAAAAAAAKKKK!**_

" AHAHA! INI DIA!"

Demi upil unta... Ingin rasanya Farlan membunuh Hanji karena teman gilanya yang satu ini gemar sekali membuat semua orang terkena serangan jantung akut secara mendadak dan menimbulkan kematian massal dalam sekali waktu.

Buktinya saja, Nanaba yang awalnya memasang wajah datar yang familiar dengan milik Levi karena mereka mash memiliki hubungan darah, terkekeh geli dan hampir tertawa melihat Farlan yang terjungkal ke belakang dengan bibir bercumbu mesra dengan ujung meja.

Bukan hanya itu saja, suara Hanji juga membuat Farlan terpeleset dan menghentak lantai keramik.

" KEPARAT SIALAN KAU HANJI ZOE! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MATA EMPAT SEDENG!" Maki Farlan nyaring. Pemuda berambut tan itu menyumpah 3 detik setelah ia sadar ia terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. " Kau membuat harga diriku jatuh!"

Hanji tertawa nyaring dengan mata melotot geli ke arah Farlan. " Setidaknya kau mau menjadi mood booster Nanaba! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" _Shut Up_ senpai..." Nanaba membuang wajah dan sesekali menahan tawa melihat pose Farlan yang benar-benar tidak...ahh aku akan jujur saja. Jelek dan jelek dan jelek sekali.

Pemuda itu menatap semua orang yang menertawakannya tajam. Mendesis penuh ancaman dan menggeram dengan nada rendah. Kebiasaannya sebelum melawan musuh yang jelas-jelas sangat ia benci.

" WOW WOW WOW!" Hanji menyerahkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Farlan. "Santai saja tiang! Jika kau ingin membunuh orang sekarang, kusarankan kau untuk membunuh orang yang menculik Eren. Itu akan lebih baik..."

Farlan meraih tangan Hanji kasar dan meremasnya. Atau bisa dibilang...hampir meremukkannya. Tapi Hanji sendiri malah tertawa dan menarik badan Farlan dengan sekali tarikan hingga berdiri sempurna.

Pemuda itu mendesis merasakan punggungnya seketika nyeri. Dan nyeri itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh punggungnya. Membuat Hanji jadi makin tertawa saat Farlan menatapnya kelewat tajam dan ganas akibat rasa sakit itu.

Hanji terkekeh dan memukul pinggang Farlan dengan tangannya. Nanaba membulatkan mata kaget dan Rico yang beringsut mundur menuju dinding untuk berantisipasi akan ada pembunuhan massal oleh Farlan nantinya.

Reaksi yang dipukul?

Jelas saja−tidak usah ditanya lagi.

" Pilih Zoe." Farlan menatap Hanji dengan sangat dingin. Nadanya datar dan gelap.

Hanji tersenyum bodoh dengan leher terdongak. Sebuah pisau tajam sudah menyentuh lehernya sekarang. Siap untuk menembus kulit tipis dan rawan itu. Merobek saluran tenggorokannya, mencarik-carik daging disana hingga seluruh hidupnya mati sia-sia.

" Berhenti atau ini akan menembus tubuhmu" Farlan menggoreskan pisau itu ke leher Hanji.

Membuat luka gores kecil yang berdarah. Hanji tersenyum dan mengangkat telunjuknya.

" Aku hanya ingin mengetes dimana rasa sakitmu saja, keparat!" Hanji menjauhkan diri dari Farlan. Farlan sendiri mengangkat sebelah alis tidak Hanji memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mengitari Farlan.

Gadis itu mengelus luka di lehernya dan membuat darah menetes ke jari lentiknya. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya yang berlumur darah segar menuju bibirnya. Menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat darah itu sambil menatap Farlan yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sering disebut Hanji.

" ...Hahaha..." Hanji berjalan mundur. " Kenapa di sekolah ini suka sekali membuat wajah jalan tol dan talenan sayur!?"

Hanji berputar gila di tempatnya dan menunjuk seluruh orang di ruangan itu. Farlan yang masih berekspresi datar, Nanaba menangkat alis bingung, dan Rico yang mengerutkan dahi dengan senyum canggung.

" Kau dan kau dan kau!" Hanji tertawa nyaring. " Ahahahaha... ingin rasanya aku mencabut kepala kalian dan mengawetkannya! Mungkin saja wajah jelek kalian bisa jadi koleksi barang-barangku yang berharga! GAHAHAHA!"

Farlan melewati Hanji dan mendengus sekasar yang ia bisa. Mendecih dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan angkuh khas nya. Sesekali Farlan menunjukkan pisau bermata gandanya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengorek isi perut musuhnya keluar.

" Sialan kau Gila" Desis Farlan jijik. " Itu benar-benar tindakan yang 100 % _bullshit_ "

Pemuda itu melirik topless di tangan Hanji. Ia menunjuk topless itu dengan pisaunya dan menatap Hanji dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan tanda tanya biarpun ia memajukan bibirnya seolah meremehkan.

Hanji membeo. " Hah!? Maksudmu ini?"

Farlan memutar matanya jengah. " Memangnya apalagi selain itu? Aku tidak buta, Hanji gila"

Hanji tertawa nyaring dan malah menarik Rico untuk berdiri di dekatnya. Menyerahkan topless berisi pil atau...peluru itu ke arah Rico yang membulatkan matanya kaget. Gadis itu menatap Hanji dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Senior Hanji..." Panggil Rico. Ia menarik ujung jas laboratorium milik Hanji dan membuat gadis ilmuwan itu menatapnya bingung.

" Ya?" Tanya Hanji. " Ada apa?"

Rico berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangkat topless itu sejajar dengan wajahnya. Membuat Farlan dan Nanaba saling berpandangan dan memakukan tatapan mereka pada topless steril yang berisi puluhan peluru pil berwarna merah itu.

" Bukannya ini pil pelumpuh? Untuk apa pil pelumpuh ini senior?" Tanya Rico balik. " Racun pelumpuh ini memiliki keakuratan 100 % dan dapat membuat lumpuh seketika. Seperti bisa ular yang dapat melumpuhkan jaringan tubuh dalam hitungan menit"

Hanji menyeringai setan ke arah Rico. Matanya berkilat licik dan menyeramkan. Nanaba mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat Hanji tertawa ngeri hingga gadis itu nyata-nyata dapat merasakan aura psikopat Hanji keluar.

Psikopat yang membuatnya menjadi File hitam. Si iblis dari neraka terdalam.

Dan sayangnya Farlan juga sama merasakan perubahan Hanji. Gadis gila itu ternyata benar-benar serius saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat penculik Eren benar-benar tersiksa di dunia maupun di alam kubur nanti.

Tapi yang terutama...di dunia terlebih dahulu.

" Memang itu tujuanku! AHAHAHAHA!" Hanji menarik topless itu kasar sambil tertawa gila. Ia menarik sebuah senapan berwarna hitam legam dengan keakuratan seperti snipper dari balik lemari penelitiannya.

Hanji mengambilnya dan melempar senapan kelas S itu ke arah Farlan dan segera ditangkap oleh yang bersangkutan.

" Ambil ini!"

Farlan memeluk senapan itu dengan pandangan heran. " Kenapa hah?"

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Farlan. Tapi yang membuatnya semuanya menjadi memandang gadis itu bingung dan sedikit rasa kagum adalah saat Hanji dengan sengaja melepaskan kacamatanya. Memamerkan seringaian ke arah Farlan.

Farlan makin tersentak kaget saat Hanji melepas ikat rambutnya. Membuat rambut coklat tuda yang sangat indah itu tergerai hingga melebihi bahu Hanji. Rico menjatuhkan rahangnya dan Farlan sukses menganga lebar. Nanaba sendiri membulatkan mata tidak percaya dan menggumamkan kata-kata ' Demi Tuhan' ' Demi kakek moyangnyaku'.

" K-Kau..." Farlan menunjuk Hanji dengan tangan gemetar. " K-kenapa kau..m-memoles..."

" Hm? Kenapa memangnya? Aku juga wanita dasar bodoh! Lagipula...keahlian ini membuatku bisa memata-matai orang dengan mudahnya" Hanji menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Farlan meneguk ludahnya kasar dan bernafas berat. " Demi Tuhan! APA-APAAN INIII!?"

Hanji yang menatap itu hanya bisa merengutkan wajahnya dalam saat melihat Farlan seolah frustasi dan gila melihat perubahan Hanji yang mampu membuat semua murid menganga luar biasa bahkan mungkin...gila seperti Farlan.

Gadis itu mengacak pinggangnya sendiri dan menunjuk Nanaba.

" Hei Nanaba...kapan kita pergi?"

Nanaba menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berusaha sadar setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu ia syok berat dan akut. Rasanya baru sekarang dia melihat Hanji dalam keadaan seperti...nggh...ini. Ia tidak sadar kalau Hanji bisa menjadi seperti...yang orang inginkan..terutama orang tua gadis gila itu.

" Ah!" Nanaba tersentak. " Sekarang juga!"

Hanji mendengus setuju dan menunjuk Farlan. " Kau! Mana motornya!? Aku akan bersiap sebentar lagi tolol!"

Farlan membuka dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan berjalan keluar dengan kikuk. Pasalnya ia masih menatap Hanji dengan mata melotot lebar dan mulut menganga drastis. Membuatnya sedikit oleng saat membawa senapan itu.

" Y-ya! A-AKU AKAN KELUAR! YA KELUAR SEKARANG!"

 _ **BRUUUUKKKKK!**_

Hanji tertawa nyaring bahkan menjerit gila saat Farlan menabrak dinding di samping pintu yang terbuka dengan senapan di depan wajahnya. Rico saja sampai menyemburkan tawanya dan Nanaba yang tidak jadi keluar karena penasaran.

Dan tentu saja...tawanya tidak mampu lagi tertampung.

" SUDAH SUDAH!" Bentak Farlan. Pemuda itu menggerutu kesal dan keluar dengan wajah memerah bekas tertabrak senapa dan dinding beton.

Hanji memegangi perutnya dan tertawa lebar. Nanaba merangkul Farlan dan keluar dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu sendiri segera menghentikkan tawanya dan melihat Rico yang mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk senapan itu. Biarpun ia menyiapkan sambil tertawa karena mengingat Farlan.

Gadis ilmuwan itu menghampiri Rico dan menepuk pundaknya.

" Rico..."

Rico menatap Hanji. " Ya senior?"

Hanji terdiam dan berpikir sebentar. " Kau punya baju wanita? Dan...Oh... seragam sekolah kakak perempuanmu. Boleh kupinjam?"

" Hah!?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Tadaima..."

Mikasa menghela nafas saat sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri. Gadis asia itu menatap bangungan bertingkat dua dengan desain modern itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia bahkan belum memasuki rumahnya sama sekali sejak 3 hari yang lalu dan membuatnya rindu berat.

Bukan karena rindu akan rumahnya...Mikasa saja sering ikut menginap di asrama sekolah atas izin ketua asrama karena mengerjakan tugas eskul dan OSIS. Sebagai wakil OSIS membuat tugasnya menumpuk seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya sama sekali.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan mulutnya di syal merah yang sedang ia pakai sekarang.

Terkadang ia ingin sekali menangis saat mengingat syal itu. Ingin Mikasa membungan syal ini tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa dalam hidupnya. Membuang syal ini sama saja dengan membuang hidupnya.

Jika kau cermati, sebuah kata-kata terukir di ujung belakang syal. Mikasa memegan ujung jarinya telunjuknya. Luka di ujung jari itu sudah berkali-kali membuatnya menangis dan berakhir ia yang terisak sendirian sambil memeluk syalnya.

" Kita merajut di malam ulang tahun papa..." Mikasa menutup matanya dan menggenggam kenop pintu rumah kuat. " K-kau...merajut untukku"

Mikasa membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit dan berhenti mendorong. Ia melirik ke dalam dan menahan nafas. Mikasa sendiri lah yang mendesain rumah karena ia memutuskan hidup mandiri setelah papanya membelikannya rumah di pusat kota tokyo.

Entah kenapa−desain rumah ini sama seperti impian mereka.

Levi dan Mikasa pernah membicarakan sebuah rumah impian yang bernuanasa modern dan jauh dari kata klasik yang sudah sering mereka tinggali. Levi membeberkan impiannya dan Mikasa selalu mengagumi impian kakaknya itu.

Hingga sekarang ia mendesainnya persis seperti impian Levi.

" Eren...Armin... aku pulang" Ucap Mikasa.

Gadis itu mengeyahkan pikirannya tentang Levi dan mendesis. Ia harus melupakan kakanya itu karena ia bukanlah lagi kakanya yang kuat dan penyayang. Levi bukanlah lagi laki-laki terhormat yang selalu menggenggam tangan kecil Mikasa saat pergi ke taman.

Levi bukan lagi kakak idaman yang selalu menyanyikan _The First Noel_ dan _Greensleve_ dalam bahasa prancis kepada Mikasa kecil saat gadis itu berbuat salah dan membuat ia dimarahi.

Dia berubah.

Benar-benar berubah hingga Mikasa harus menelan pil kekecewaan bulat-bulat.

Mikasa menyadari ada yang tidak beres disini. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening saat semua ruangan rapi seolah tak tersentuh. Biasanya Eren akan berteriak tidak karuan dan menghancurkan rumah karena terlalu Hyperaktif dan periang.

Armin yang asalnya duduk mingkem dengan tenang seperti kebiasaan keluarga bangsawan bisa saja jadi se-hyperaktif Eren karena berusaha menenangkan Eren. Seperti pengalaman mereka mengunjungi mansion Eren di Jerman.

" Eren! Armin! Kalian dimana!? Aku membawakan Ramen dan sedikti Kimchi dari temanku!" Mikasa menaiki tangga rumahnya karena kamar Eren dan Armin berada di lantai atas sedangkan kamarnya di lantai bawah.

Mikasa membuka kenop pintu kamar Eren dan menemukan bahwa kamar itu rapi. Malah teramat rapi untuk orang seceroboh Eren Jaeger.

" Ini jam berapa?" Mikasa melirik jam dan masih menunjukkan jam 11 pagi. Membuat wajah Mikasa memerah malu karena ketahuan sudah mencurigai dua sahabatnya itu.

Mikasa kembali menutup kamar Eren. " Haah.. Mana mungkin mereka kembali. Mereka masih sekolah...bodohnya kau Mikasa"

Gadis itu turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah bersemu malu. Beberapa kali Mikasa menutup wajah dengan syal merahnya karena jika saja ada orang disana, jelas-jelas Mikasa akan pingsan karena terlalu mau telah mencurigai teman sendiri yang sudah hidup lama dengannya.

Eren dan Armin telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Salahkan Mikasa yang sakit selama berbulan-bulan saat mengetahui bahwa Levi dipisahkan dari dirinya. Membuat Mikasa mengalami depresi berat dan daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis.

Membuat Ayah Eren yang saat itu masih bebas bekerja, turun tangan dan membantu Mikasa atas bujukan ayah Mikasa.

Gadis itu melepas rok dan seragamnya. Membuatnya hanya berkeliling rumah dengan pakaian dalam. Mikasa memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat kopi. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

Ia pulang ke rumah bukan untuk berisitirahat. Biarpun opsi itu masih ada tetapi tujuan utamanya pulang ke rumah adalah memantau Eren dan Armin.

 _ **TING NONG...**_

 _ **TING NONG...**_

 _ **TING NONG...**_

" Sebentar!"

Mikasa segera memakai baju berwarna pink selututnya dan menguncir rambut pendeknya dengan jepitan. Gadis asia itu melangkahkan kaki tergesa ke arah pintu depan. Yang belnya berbunyi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _ **Ckleeekk...**_

" Halo nona.."

Mikasa menyipitkan mata melihat gadis cantik dengan seragam SMA di depannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat tua yang tergerai ke depan dengan indah. Mata hazelnya bersinar sangat lembut dengan senyuman manis.

Seragam berwarna krim dan rok merah selutut menambah kesan manis dan cantik pada gadis di depannya.

Mikasa melembutkan tatapannya. " Ah hai juga...kau mencari siapa ya? Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya"

Gadis manis itu tersentak dan tertawa lembut. Ia memainkan tas jinjing berwarna abu-abu miliknya dengan nada meminta maaf karena langsung menyapa tanpa mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

" Maafkan aku!" Gadis itu membungkuk dalam.

Mata hazelnya menatap Mikasa. " Namaku Hange atau teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku J!"

" J?" Tanya Mikasa bingung.

J mengangguk mantap dan tertawa. Gadis itu merogoh kantung seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak bertuliskan nama orang disana. Membuat Mikasa segera merengutkan dahi dan membulatkan mata melihat kalung itu.

" Disini ada orang bernama Eren?"

J menyerahkan kalung itu kepada Mikasa dan Mikasa segera mengambilnya. " Aku bertanya kepada orang-orang tentang Eren. Mereka bilang Eren adalah orang luar dan kebetulan tinggal bersama denganmu... Aku hanya mengembalikannya"

Mikasa menatap lekat kalung itu dan menatap J yang menatapnya dengan mata polos. " D-dimana...maksudku dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

J menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa maklum. " Itu...di jalan dekat toko-toko. Aku kebetulan sedang berbelanja sehabis pulang sekolah dan menemukan kalung ini. Kukira ini kalung biasa tapi ternyata ada namanya..."

Seingat Mikasa, Eren tidak pernah mempunyai kalung perak. Ditambah berukir nama pemuda Jerman itu. Mungkin saja Eren baru saja membelinya di kawasan toko-toko itu. Mikasa tahu Eren suka hal yang baru.

" Arigatou..." Mikasa menundukkan badannya dan dibalas oleh J.

" Tidak apa-apa...tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mikasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Ya?"

J memainkan ujung rok-nya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Ahh..aku..bolehkah aku tahu dimana Eren ini? Bukan maksudku macam-macam tapi hanya saja lebih baik aku bertemu orangnya langsung"

Mikasa tersenyum maklum dan tertawa. " Tentu saja...tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu mereka dimana. Hanya saja mungkin mereka masih berada di sekolah mereka. Kau perlu nama sekolahnya?"

J menggeleng. " Tidak usah! Mungkin lain waktu saja...aku harus pulang sekarang! Terima kasih!"

Mikasa menutup pintu rumahnya dan tertawa melihat kekikukkan J. J segera berlari pulang sesaat setelah Mikasa menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan Mikasa sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa J sempat tersenyum licik.

J berhenti di samping sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi yang berjarak 8 blok dari rumah Mikasa. Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menyibak rambut yang sengaj ia sampirkan ke depan agar walkie talkie berukuran mini di telinganya tidak ketahuan Mikasa.

J menekan benda berwarna hitam itu. Ia menatap semua orang dengan serius dan merogoh kantung seragamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dan memakainya. J juga menghapus lipstick di bibirnya.

" Halo Farlan"

 _" YAK! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI GILA!? AKU BENAR-BENAR BOSAN MENUNGGUMU! AKU SAJA SAMPI MENGHABISKAN 2 PORSI RAMEN DAN DANGO KARENA KAU BENAR-BENAR LAMA, HANJI ZOE!"_

Hanji menggerutu. " Aku tahu aku tahu! Tapi negatif pada Mikasa! Dia juga tidak tahu dimana Eren! Tapi aku punya firasat bahwa Annie jelas-jelas tahu dan ada hubungannya dengan Mikasa!"

 _" Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

Hanji menyipitkan matanya. " Tentu saja aku tahu...aku tidak sengaja menguntit Mikasa dan mendapati gadis itu baru saja datang dari Maria Highschool dengan membawa beberapa map."

 _" Berarti.."_

Hanji berjalan sambil mengibaskan rambut coklatnya. Membuat beberapa pria mengangan atas kecantikan tersembunyi gadis ilmuwan gila itu. " Target selanjutnya..."

" Annie Leondhart"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Oke oke...

Eren mengakui bahwa Yuii itu sangat kaya.

Malah menurut presepsi Eren TERAMAT KAYA DAN TAJIR UNTUK SEORANG ANAK KECIL BERUSIA 10 TAHUN!

Eren terus menerus terkagum dan mengangakan mulutnya saat berkeliling di sekitar ruang apartemen milik Yuii. Yuii sendiri tertawa melihat Eren yang terus menerus memuji atau menyentuh barang-barang yang teramat langka dan baru bagi Eren.

Ditambah bagaimana tingkah laku Eren yang manis. Merengek mengeluhkan hanboknya terlalu panjang hingga membuatnya susah berjalan. Yuii saja sampai tertawa lepas saat Eren mengangkat hanboknya tinggi-tinggi hingga paha dan berjalan mengangkang sekali.

 _ **Kruyuuuukkkk~**_

" Upps..." Eren tertawa dan memegangi perutnya sendiri. " M-maaf Yuii...kau punya makanan?"

Yuii berbalik dari acara merapikan barang yang sudah dipegang Eren dan menghadap pemuda berdarah Jerman itu. Gadis blasteran korea itu menutup mulutnya dan tertawa khas anak kecil saat melihat Eren yang berusaha menyembunyikan bunyi perutnya tapi malah makin berbunyi. Membuat pipi Eren bersemu malu dan Eren yang tersenyum canggung

" Eomma mau makan?" Yuii tertawa.

Eren tertawa balik tapi wajahnya merah semua hingga ke telinga. " Ahh..ya"

Yuii tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Eren cepat. Membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut dan tersentak. Eren beberapa kali protes saat Yuii menariknya dan membawanya cepat ke sebuah ruangan.

Gadis kecil itu membuka kenop pintu berwarna putih itu menarik Eren ke dalamnya.

" A-apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

Yuii menarik Eren. " Tentu saja tidak eomma!"

Eren mengangakan mulutnya berkali-kali. Bahkan beberapa kali menginjak hanboknya. Mata hijau Eren berkilat kagum dan pemuda itu tertawa senang. Ia berjalan kesana kemari di ruang makan itu.

Tertawa senang melihat segalanya kesana kemari.

Eren dulu sering sekali dibacakan cerita pengantar tidur oleh ibunya atau tidak saat duo Mikasa dan Armin menginap di Jerman, mereka bertiga akan membaca cerita sebelum tidur. Dan berakhir telinga Eren dan Armin merah karean dijinjit Mikasa. Salahkan mereka yang selalu berdebat tentang akhir cerita itu sebelum ceritanya habis. Mereka bisa bertengkar sampai subuh.

Tapi cerita yang paling Eren sukai adalah Alice in the Wonderland. Eren iri kepada Alice yang bisa pergi ke dunia mimpinya yang penuh kejutan biarpun di dunia asli, kehidupan Alice tidak mulus-mulus amat. Malah dia sering dikatai gila.

Tetapi dia jatuh ke dalam Wonderland. Dunia penuh keajaiban milik Alice.

Dan sekarang...Eren merasa bahwa ia jatuh ke Wonderland dan Yuii lah kelinci yang ia kejar.

" Appaku mendesain ruangan ini seperti meja makan Mad Hatter saat pesta teh!" Yuii membuka tangannya dan menarikkan satu kursi berbentuk hati untuk Eren duduki. " Appa tahu bahwa aku suka Alice in Wonderland!"

Eren duduk sambil terus melongo dengan mata bersinar. " I-ini...SUGOI NA! AKU MERASA SEPERTI DI WONDERLAND!"

Eren benar-benar mengagumi ruangan ini. Bagaimana Yuii bisa mendapatkan seluruh miniatur dan propertinya? Semuanya terlihat sangat asli dan detail. Lihat kertas dinding itu, kursi, meja, dan bahkan interior ruangannya. Semuanya persis dan dibuat semirip mungkin. Bahkan ada cangkir teh milik Hatter dan seluruh kuenya.

Lampu gantung berbentuk kartu dan catur menghiasi kepala mereka. Ruangan bernuansa Wonderland itu sukses membuat Eren melupakan semua kegundahan hatinyadan mulai melahap kue-kue yang disuguhkan di depan matanya sendiri.

" B-bahkan kuenya..." Eren berbinar menatap sebuah cupcake dengan topping cherry dan strawberry New Zealand di tangannya. " Ini...O-oishi..."

Yuii ikut duduk dan tertawa nyaring khas anak kecil. Gadis kecil itu mengambil teko dan mulai menyeduh teh. Eren yang terbawa suasana mengambil cangkir di samping tangannya dan membantu Yuii menuangkan teh itu.

Mata Yuii berbinar dan berkaca-kaca karena senang saat tangan Eren menepuk kepalanya.

" Yuii...kenapa kau sangat baik sekali!?" Eren berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh remahan kue pai yang ia curi seenak jidat dari meja Yuii. Tapi bagi Yuii... suara Eren malah terdengar jelas dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

" Benarkah Eomma?"

Eren mengangguk dan kembali mengunyah sebuah kue nastar. Membalas Yuii dengan mulut penuh remahan kue.

Yuii tersenyum senang dan mulai memakan kuenya. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir untuk memilih kue mana yang akan ia makan. Tapi belum seberapan ia ingin mengambil kue pai, gadis itu tidak sengaja melihat Eren mengambil lollipop berbentuk beruang dan berusaha mengemutnya.

Yuii membulatkan mata kaget. Permen itu dibuat oleh si mesum Reiner! Pasti ada apa-apanya!

" Eh..eomma! Jan−"

" −Yuii..."

Yuii terlihat menelengkan kepala bingung dengan Eren yang tiba-tiba melepaskan permen itu. Sialan...seharusnya ia tidak mengajak si mesum Reiner ke apartemennya. Dia pintar membuat permen untuk Yuii..tapi ia pasti membuat sesuatu yang aneh jika permen itu diletakkan di meja makan ini.

Permen warna-warni yang aman hanya terletak di kamar Yuii.

Sedangkan di meja makan... Reiner suka sekali mengerjai orang-orang dengan permennya.

Eren mengerang. Wajahnya memerah dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa... semakin lama Eren memakan permen itu, tubuhnya jadi terasa semakin panas dan terbakar.

Pemuda itu bernafas denga berat. Ia beberapa kali mengipaskan hanboknya untuk mendinginkan tubuh tapi malah sebaliknya. Eren jadi malah sensitif sekali dengan sentuhan. Pemuda itu tidak sengaja menyentuh nipple-nya saat ingin menarik hanbok dan malah ia melenguh.

Nipplenya menegang dan Eren perlu sensasi yang lebih dari itu. Ia jadi merasa ingin...disentuh. Kasar dan cepat.

" Nggh..."

Eren menutup mata dan menyenderkan badan di kursi dengan lemah.

Badannya jadi semakin terasa panas. Yuii akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Aphrodisiac..." Ucap Yuii lirih. Gadis itu merengut. " Reiner mesum itu memasukkan Aprhodisiac..."

" Nghh..L-levihh"

Yuii tersentak saat Eren mulai bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Menggesekkan kedua kakinya dengan kasar dan nafas berat. Pemuda manis itu berulang kali mendesahkan nama Levi dan membuat hanboknya semakin basah akan peluh.

Eren berusaha menormalkan kesadarannya. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini! Eren memerah malu saat melihat Yuii yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat abu-abu yang bersinar polos. Membuat Eren makin mengerang.

Sialan...dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya tapi tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini!?

Kejantanannya sudah hampir berdiri dan ia harus segera pergi darisini sebelum berakibat fatal.

" Y-yuii...mmh.." Eren berusaha berdiri dan bernafas dengan susah payah. Matanya melirik Yuii dengan sayu. Eren ingin sekali menangis karena perasaan panas ini membunuhnya!

" M-mana kamar m-mandi...nggh..mandinya?"

Yuii berpura-pura tidak tahu dan jadi anak polos padahal dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. " Ano...di kamar eomma ada kamar mandi. Eomma? Waeyo?"

Eren segera menggeleng kuat dan tersenyum seadanya. Tangannya dari tadi terus menekan kejantanan di dalam hanbok hijau bercampur perak miliknya. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menjauhi meja dan seketika melenguh tertahan merasakan sentuhan tangannya benar-benar membakar nafsu Eren.

Ini BENAR-BENAR GAWAT!

Tanpa pamit− Eren berlari menuju kamarnya yang ia tahu jalannya sangat dekat. Untung saja mereka tidak sempat mengelilingi apartemen lebih jauh atau ini benar-benar akan fatal.

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK!**_

 _ **BLAAAAAMMMM!**_

" Haahh! Haaahh...!"

Eren menarik tali hanbok di dadanya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengerang putus asa hingga mampu membuat hanbok itu melorot hingga sikunya. Lidah Eren sedikit terjulur keluar saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya terlalu panas untuk tertampung.

Pemuda itu duduk di kloset dengan wajah memerah hebat. Kulit mulus Eren bahkan mengilap akibat banyaknya peluh yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terengah-engah dan melenguh. Mendesah dan mengerang.

" H-hikkss..."

" H-hikssss...L-levi"

Eren seketika menangis. Ia meremas kejantanannya sendiri sambil menangis frustasi. Seharusnya Eren bisa saja memikirkan yang lain sekarang. Menuntaskan hasratnya dan kembali kepada Yuii.

Tapi entah kenapa...semakin terbakar dirinya, Eren semakin frustasi. Semakin mengiang-ngiangkan Levi di dalam kepalanya. Si cebol mesum itu membuat Eren frustasi.

" Ah AH! Ngghh AH!"

Pantat Eren bergerak kesana kemari di kloset saat merasakan anusnya berkedut. Sangat cepat dan ganas. Bahkan bisa ia rasakan hanboknya basah akan cairan yang mengalir deras dari lubang analnya sendiri.

Eren mengerang makin frustasi. " Hiksss...mmh..Hikss...s-sentuh aku L-levih..Hiksss...aku tidak tahan..t-tolong akuuhh"

Kesadaran Eren sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Efek Aphrodisiac itu benar-benar membutakan kepala Eren. Pemuda itu melepas hanboknya. Membiarkan pakaian mahal itu tergeletak di lantai keramik.

Eren berusaha menahan tangannya dari mengocok penisnya sendiri. Penisnya terus berkedut tidak karuan bahkan bergerak akibat terlalu banyak rangsangan dari dalam yang ia terima. Membuat Eren memejamkan mata dan mengerang lebih nyaring dan putus asa.

" J-janganhh..." Eren mengambil nafas sangat berat dan berakhir menjerit saat ia mulai menggenggam penisnya yang sudah berdiri dengan pre-cum di atasnya.

" Hyaa...L-levi Levi L-levihh... Ahh!"

Entah dapat pikiran darimana−Eren mengubah posisinya. Ia menutup kloset dan menungging. Mengangkat pantatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara sambil mendesah layaknya jalang. Lubangnya berkedut tidak karuan dan cairan pelumas mengalir melalui pahanya dengan sangat deras.

Menandakan bahwa Eren benar-benar bernafsu.

Ia frustasi sekarang.

Mata Eren berair dan ia menatap jari di depannya. Tangan yang satunya masih setia menaik turunkan kocokannya pada penisnya yang semakin keras. Eren memejamkan mata dan kembali mengerang.

Menghisap ketiga jari itu.

" L-levi...L-levihh~"

Membayangkan bahwa yang dihisapnya bukanlah jari melainkan penis milik dominannya itu. Seperti cerita werewolf yang Eren dengar dari Armin, Eren benar-benar seperti omega dalam masa heat. Membutuhkan Alphanya untuk menuntaskannya. Dan Alphanya adalah Levi.

" NYAHHH! L-LEVI! NGGGHH!"

" AHH! AH..S-SENTUH AKU..H-HIKSS..L-LEVI~"

Eren merebahkan kepalanya pasrah di sandaran kloset. Mulutnya menganga dengan saliva sudah berjatuhan. Ia menangis akibat terlalu banyak menerima kenikmatan. Sekaligus menangis mengingat Levi yang salah faham.

Ia terangsang dan sakit hati di saat yang bersamaan.

Ketiga jarinya maju mundur dengan kasar di lubang. Menghentakn prostat Eren telak dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan mendesah lebih berani dan keras dari sebelumnya. Eren tidak lagi polos.

Berterimakasihlah pada Levi.

Tapi hati pemuda manis itu tetaplah polos dan lembut selembut kapas dan anak kecil. Tidak pernah bersalah sangka dan memilih sesuatu berdasarkan hati terdalamnya yang suci.

 _ **PLOOOPP...**_

 _ **PLOOOPPP...**_

 _ **PLOOPPPP**_

" NYAAAHHH! L-LEVVVIII~"

 _ **SPLUUUURTTTT!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Dia itu! Kan eomma ku jadi sakit begitu!"

" Memangnya apa salahku!? Dia submissive juga... tidak akan apa-apa!"

" Sudahlah kalian berdua..Yuii...maafkan Reiner.."

" Aku membencimu Reiner ssi! Dasar Ahjussi mesum!"

" Hei anak kecil! Aku ini masih belasan tahun dan kau seenak jidat menyebutku ahjussi!"

" Memang dari dulu wajahmu mirip ahjussi-ahjussi mesum. Bahkan mirip dengan ojii-san ku"

" Diam kau Marco! Kalian tega sekali!"

" Aku benci Reiner ssi! Jangan ke apartemenku lagi!"

" Aku tidak tahu...kau membuat Yuii chan marah"

" ARRGGGHHH! KALIAN INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levi menatap dokumen di depannya dengan pandangan sinis dan dingin. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menumpukan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Ia memainkan revolver peraknya dengan wajah datar.

" Marco Boldt..."

" Reiner Braun"

" Annie Leondhart"

" Dan... Kim Hyun Jae"

Levi melirik Nanaba yang sedang membacakan nama-nama kelas eksekutif di Maria Highschool. " Tunggu dulu"

Levi menurunkan kedua kakinya dan menatap Nanaba dengan dingin. " Kim Hyun Jae?"

Nanaba mengangguk. " Dia berjenis kelamin perempuan dan berumur 10 tahun. Seharusnya dia tidak dimasukkan kesana tetapi ke pusat rehabilitasi di Korean Selatan tapi karena kejahatannya benar-benar mengerikan bagi pemerintah Jepang, dia dijebloskan kesana"

Levi mengangguk singkat. " Aku mencurigai anak itu. Aku punya firasat bahwa ia akan mendekati Eren"

" Sepupu...dia lebih dikenal dengan nama lain di Jepang"

Levi mengerutkan dahi saat Nanaba menyerahkan foto seorang anak kecil berparas manis seperti kebanyakan tipikal perempuan korea pada umunya. Rambutnya berwarna oranye pirang. Matanya abu-abunya bersinar polos dengan senyum manis yang mampun meluluhkan hati siapapun.

Gadis kecil itu memegang sebuah bonek teddy berukuran besar dengan tulisan Kanji dan Hangul di depannya. Ia memakai hanbok kecil untuk anak-anak. Pita putih mengikat belakang kepalanya.

Tapi Levi meresponnya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

" Gadis ini berguna bagi bedebah itu. Kau tidak lihat sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya?" Ucap Levi dingin.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu mendecih jijik. Ia berdiri kasar dan memasang wajah membunuh. Mengangkat foto itu ke hadapan Nanaba yang mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

" Di belakangnya adalah sebuah rumah milik pengusaha elektronik di Jepang. Kau ingat pembunuhan dan bom disana? Gadis ini membawa setumpuk granat dan ponsel penghubung menuju bedebah itu"

Nanaba membulatkan mata. " Jadi maksudmu dia seperti tameng bagi mereka? Penutup kejahatan mereka?"

Levi menjatuhkan foto itu dan seketika menembaknya dengan revolver yang ia ambil secepat kilat dari meja. Foto itu hangus saat telah tiba di lantai. Membuat Nanaba mengangkat alis saat Levi lagi-lagi menatap semuanya tajam.

" Para bawahanku mengincarnya 2 tahun yang lalu" Levi memainkan revolvernya dengan kilat benci di mata hitam tajamnya. " Dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Yuii daripada nama aslinya"

" Dia hampir menghancurkan sebuah kapal pesiar milikku dan membunuh seluruh orang disana. Untuk ukuran gadis polos seperti dirinya−dia masuk level berbahaya"

Levi berbalik menatap Nanaba.

" Sepupu...Kau percaya padaku?"

Nanaba menghela nafas. " Keluargaku adalah samurai. Kesetiaan dan harga diri mengalir dalam tradisi dan darah kami, Levi. Keluargaku sudah menyatakan kesetiannya padamu. Maka dari itu mereka tidak akan pernah menolak kehadiranmu di rumah kami biarpun kau sendiri di tolak di keluargamu"

Levi menatap Nanaba datar dan tersenyum miring. " Aku percayakan gadis kecil itu kepadamu. Aku tahu kau sering bersama Eren dan menjaganya"

Nanaba mulai memasang wajah serius saat Levi menyebut nama Eren. " Ada apa?"

" Aku ingin mengambil Eren"

" Maukah kau mempercayakannya padaku?"

Gadis tomboi itu mau tidak mau hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingin Eren untuk bahagia dan tidak tersakiti lagi tapi di satu sisi−Levi biasanya tidak akan meminta jika dia ingin. Bahkan tanpa persetujuaan Nanaba, biasanya dia akan mengambilnya.

Tapi sekarang...demi Eren dia meminta.

Nanaba membuang wajahnya. " Aku melihat penderitaanmu Levi. Kau kosong dan hampa. Tetapi Eren datang mengisinya. Kumohon...jangan sakiti anak itu sama seperti kau yang menyayangi ibumu dan Mikasa. Bahkan lebih dari itu."

Levi menepuk puncak kepala sepupunya itu karena ia tahu mata Nanaba berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

" S-sejak kapan..."

Levi melirik dari ujung matanya. " Apa?"

" Sejak kapan dan berapa lama kau tidak melakukan ini? Menepuk kepalaku dan Mikasa? Kenapa sekarang?"

Levi hanya memasang wajah datar dan menjawab dengan nada baritonnya yang dalam. Menandakan bahwa ia juga tidak suka ini terjadi.

" Eren..."

Nanaba tersentak. " Apa tadi?"

" Eren Jaeger...sejak aku bertemu bocah sialan itu."

Nanaba menghela nafas. " Rebut Eren Levi...rebut Erenmu"

Levi menyeringai. " Tentu saja. Akan ku ambil bocah nakal itu"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Sorry ya misalnya lama update ●︿●≥﹏≤  
Iam so sorry...

Mind To RnR?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren tidak suka ini. Jelas-jelas tidak menyukai dan membencinya. Dia benci saat ia menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia benci saat dibuat tertekan dan menyerah secara sepihak. Dia benci semua itu.

Tapi... ada sebuah pengecualian kecil dalam dirinya.

Batinnya bergejolak bingung memikirkan rasa meletup di dadanya saat orang itu menyentuh tubuhnya dengan cintanya. Dengan sisi lain dari dirinya yang baru Eren tahu.

Hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Eren merasakan euforia berbeda di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti saat Eren makai pai blueberry pada malam terakhir musim dingin di Jerman.

Eren berteriak senang saat mengetahui ada raspberry khas Irlandia yang ibunya simpan di dalam pai yang yah...terlihat tidak menarik itu. Darisana, Eren belajar untuk tidak menilai sesuatu atau seseorang dari sampulnya.

Bisa saja dalamnya dapat membuatmu terus terikat dengannya selamanya. Seperti rasa dingin dan segarnya pepohonan di hutan Irlandia yang terbungkus apik di dalam raspberry kecil itu.

Eren terikat dengan Levi.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja semuanya terasa tidak menarik lagi dibandingkan Levi. Dia takut kehilangan. Eren jadi merasa benar-benar lemah saat mengetahui Levi di sampingnya. Dia merasa hampa saat ia tidak melihat pemuda bermata tajam sehari saja. Seolah-olah ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Dia straight awalnya. Dia suka perempuan dan segala sifat menakjubkan mereka. Eren bahkan pernah menyukai salah seorang seniornya saat masih berada di Jerman.

Tapi untuk sekarang... Eren bahkan tidak yakin dia masih bergairah melihat mereka semua jika Levi sudah mengambil alih segalanya. Badannya dan...mungkin sedikit harapan di hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Eren terduduk di kloset dengan wajah pucat dan sorot mata kelelahan. Mata hijau Eren menatap hanbok dan seluruh bajunya yang tercecer di lantau kamar mandi sambil meringis. Meringis mengingat betapa liarnya dia bermasturbasi beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia bahkan melupakan segalanya dan berteriak senyaring mungkin saat gelombang orgasme menghantamnya.

Eren menutup wajahnya kalut dan mengerang lelah. Dia bahkan tidak sadar mendesahkan nama Levi secara spontan saat dia terangsang beberapa saat yang lalu. Eren berusaha mengenyahkan levi dari pikirannya tapi semakin panas tubuhnya maka kejadian saat Levi menyentuhnya malah terputar dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya.

Membuat tubuhnya menggigil dalam kenikmatan dan haus akan sentuhan.

" Arrrghh..." Erang Eren lemah. " Apa yang baru saja k-kulakukan?"

Eren memungut hanboknya. " K-kenapa...kenapa−"

 _Tes..._

 _Tess..._

 _Tesss..._

Pemuda Jerman itu menarik nafas panjang saat merasakan air mata meluncur mulus dari kedua buah manik Zamrudnya. Air mata itu meluncur tanpa sebab dan membuat Eren terdiam kaku. Tidak bisa memungut hanboknya atau berdiri seinchi saja.

" K-kenapa Levi...kenapa kau malah kau yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Eren lirih. Pemuda itu memungut hanboknya cepat dan memeluknya. Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kain berwarna hijau pastel dan abu-abu itu. Berusaha menstabilkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba sensitif.

Tangan Eren tanpa sengaja menyentuh lehernya dan ia tersentak kaget. Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya dengan panik dan meraba-raba lehernya gelisah. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera berdiri.

Bahkan pemuda manis itu memasang hanboknya asal dan segera berlari ke arah cermin. Benar saja...

" K-kalungku.." Eren membuka matanya kaget. " K-kalung perakku hilang..."

Eren seharusnya tidak gegabah.

Dia mengaku dia masih membenci pemuda brengsek itu, tapi kalung itu seolah-olah menjadi sebuah hadiah perdamaian bagi Eren. Bahkan Levi sendiri yang mengalungkan kalung itu di leher Eren dan mencium pipinya lembut.

Eren hampir saja terbuai untuk kedua kalinya jika saja Levi mulai berkata kotor lagi dan membuat Eren menyikut perutnya dan memaki pemuda bermata tajam itu dengan nada jengkel dan kesal.

Intinya... Eren sangat menyayangi kalung itu. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya dia dibelikan sesuatu berukir namanya. Semua orang di mansion Eren bahkan Mikasa sendiri mengatakan bahwa hal itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi Levi berbeda. Dia memberikan Eren sesuatu yang benar-benar ia minta tapi tidak pernah ia beritahukan pada orang lain lagi di luar sana karena mereka selalu mengolok-olok permintaan Eren sebagai permintaan anak kecil.

Eren membuka pintu kamar mandi panik dan mencari ke seluruh ruangannya. Pemuda manis itu berusaha mencari dimanapun yang bisa ia jangkau dan lihat. Lemari, laci, di kolong tempat tidur, bawah karpet, bahkan sampai sela-sela terkecil sekalipun. Eren tidak mengindahkan hanboknya yang melorot hingga bahu.

" Aisshh..." Eren mengerang frustasi. " D-dimana benda itu? Kenapa aku gegabah sekali!?"

Eren berdiri di atas ranjang dan merengutkan bibirnya. " Aku kehilangan Levi sekarang... setidaknya−"

"−jangan biarkan aku kehilang sesuatu dari dirinya juga" Eren mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat dan wajahnya spontan memerah.

Eren yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, mengerang kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas ranjang kikuk. Pemuda manis itu menggerutu dan menyumpah di saat yang bersamaan dengan dia yang meloncat-loncat di atas ranjang mewah itu.

Eren menggerutu. " Grrrr... dasar cebol tidak punya hati! Sudah sering salah faham, dia malah membuatku bingung seperti ini!"

" Eomma?"

" GYAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **BRRRUUUUUKKKK!**_

Nafas milik Yuii tercekat saat menemukan Eren terpeleset di atas ranjang dan membuat tubuhnya terpental dan terlentang dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan pemuda manis itu membulatkan mata horror. Nafas Eren pendek-pendek dan dia panik sendiri saat menemukan bahwa dia baru saja terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan terhentak kuat.

Untung saja ranjangnya empuk, entah bagaimana misalnya itu sekeras batu. Bisa saja lukanya sama buruknya dengan pukulan Levi saat pertama kali dia mengejek pemuda itu kurcaci cebol dan kontet.

Yuii berteriak panik. " EOMMA!"

Gadis berusia 10 tahun itu menghampiri Eren dengan wajah ketakutan dan gelisah. Bahkan Yuii sendiri tersandung kursi saat berusaha mendatangi Eren yang masih kelihatan syok saat terjatuh secara wow...tadi.

" E-eomma..." Yuii menggoyang-goyang tangan Eren panik. " H-hikss...e-eomma..."

Eren tersentak kaget dan menatap Yuii. " Eh Yuii! K-kenapa...jangan menangis"

Yuii menggelengkan kepala dengan mata berurai air mata. Manik abu-abu milik gadis itu membesar dan berkaca-kaca. Menatap Eren dengan wajah ketakutan dan gelisah. Air mata milik gadis itu bahkan sudah membasahi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya dan jatuh ke atas tangan Eren.

Pemuda bermata manis itu merasa hatinya tersayat melihat gadis se-polos Yuii menangis separah ini. Eren memang tidak terlalu suka anak-anak karena menurutnya mereka agak menjengkelkan misalnya nakal, tapi Eren tidak membenci keseluruhan anak kecil.

" A-aku..." Isak Yuii. " A-aku takut e-eomma..eomma terluka lagi..."

Yuii merangkak naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Eren. Membuat Eren terkejut tapi mau tidak mau pemuda Jerman itu balas memeluk Yuii karena badan gadis kecil itu bergetar ketakutan. Eren mengelus punggung Yuii.

" Sudah..." Eren tersenyum lembut. " Aku memang suka jatuh jika terkejut haha...aku tidak terluka sedikitpun Yuii-chan..."

Yuii meremat hanbok Eren kuat. " Tapi...

" ...aku tidak ingin hati eomma terluka karena dia..."

 _ **DEEG**_

Mata Eren membulat dalam keterkejutan. Pemuda manis itu menatap Yuii yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya ke balik hanbok Eren dengan wajah melongo. Mulut Eren menganga karena jujur−apa Yuii baru saja menyinggung soal Levi yang meninggalkannya secara sepihak?

" Y-yuii-chan..." Panggil Eren gugup. " A-apa k-kau tahu...L-levi?"

Yuii mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Eren dengan mata sembab yang manis. Tapi raut serius Yuii membuat Eren mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencubit-cubit pipi gembul berisi milik Yuii.

Bibir gadis blasteran Korea itu mengatup rapat dan wajahnya mengeras. Eren hanya bisa mengangkat alis kebingungan saat gadis itu malah beranjak dari ranjang Eren dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lain.

 _' A-apakah Yuii tahu Levi? Ahh sial...bagaimana aku menjelaskannya nanti?'_ Batin Eren khawatir. _' Tapi kan dia dikenal semua orang karena kesadisannya...dan juga berandal setengah mati. Apa maksud Yuii?'_

Yuii kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Eren dengan membawa sebuah tab yang cukup besar di tangannya. Gadis itu memasang raut datar dengan bibir tercebik ke depan. Eren saja sampai melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum kikuk karena merasa tidak biasa dengan atmosfer serius yang dikeluarkan oleh Yuii.

" Eomma harus lihat ini" Ucap Yuii serius. " Dia itu memang sudah brengsek dari dulu, eomma..."

" Eh?" Beo Eren bingung. " M-maksudmu...L-levi?"

Yuii duduk di sebelah Eren dan mengutak-atik tab dengan merek ternama itu. Membuka beberapa file dan aplikasi yang Eren tidak tahu namanya. Saat dia masih berada di Jerman, Eren dilarang keras oleh ayahnya untuk membeli komputer apalagi iphone dan sejenisnya.

Ayahnya bilang itu hanya akan mematikan otak Eren dan membuatnya bodoh.

Memang kenyataannya Eren memang tidak suka belajar daridulu tapi ayahnya saja yang ngototnya keterlaluan tidak tanggapnya Eren ke pelajaran bukan karena ia tidak suka belajar tapi karena teknologi sekarang.

Bahkan Mikasa sekalipun melarang Eren memiliki android seperti dirinya dan hanya diberika handphone keluaran tahun 90-an. Membuat Eren seringkali merajuk dan menggeram kesal kepada Mikasa.

Dan berakhirnya Armin yang menenangkan Eren yang seperti kucing yang berubah jadi harimau ingin melahirkan itu.

" Ahh...ini dia" Yuii membuka kumpulan galeri dan menyentuh satu foto. Membuat foto itu keluar secara HD dan fullscreen dengan resolusi yang cukup tinggi.

Eren tersentak kaget dan nafasnya tercekat penuh. Bahkan pemuda manis itu memundurkan tubuhnya secara sekaligus karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya pasti sudah membohonginya.

" Tidak..." Eren menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

" I-itu...itu tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin Levi..."

Yuii merengutkan bibirnya. " Eomma masih menyangkal? Lihatlah foto ini dan semuanya sudah jelas eomma...dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh eomma saja"

" T-tidak..." Isak Eren. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan menatap foto itu dengan pandangan nanar. Hatinya diremas sekuat-kuatnya dengan kekecewaan mendalam. Ulu hati Eren menjadi sakit. Teramat sakit hingga dia sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa ulu hatinya seperti ditendang oleh kaki kuda.

Eren menutup mulutnya yang menganga ingin menjerit kecewa. " D-dasar...nggh...dasar b-brengsek"

" B-bagaimana mungkin...bagaimana mungkin i-itu k-kau L-levi...?" Eren meringis dan nadanya menciut seperti saat ia ketakutan.

Dan sebenarnya ia ketakutan sekarang. Ketakutan bahwa prasangkanya menjadi kenyataan. Prasangka bahwa Levi hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

Jadi, dengan kata lain semua cinta itu, semua rasa sayang itu, semua sifat lembut dan janji manis itu, semua sisi lain dari Levi itu...palsu?

" Eomma sudah lihat kan?" Tanya Yuii lembut.

Pandangan serius gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut saat melihat raut keterkejutan dan tidak percaya Eren. Pemuda manis itu bahkan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh sandaran ranjang.

Bibir semerah plum milik Eren, bocah manis itu gigit. Eren menutup matanya kuat sambil menggumamkan kata tidak dan Levi berulang kali. Tapi kali ini diselingin kata-kata cercaan dan kutukan.

Eren meremas hanboknya kuat di bagian dada. Berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya secara tiba-tiba itu.

" B-bagaimana bisa..." Erang Eren. " Bagaimana bisa L-levi mencium P-petra d-disana?"

Eren melirik dari ujung matanya dan mendapat pemandangan Levi yang menahan belakang kepala Petra. Menarik rambut gadis itu dan menciumnya ganas. Bahkan raut Petra dan Levi sama-sama terlihat menikmati di foto itu.

Mengabaikan bahwa ada Eren yang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping disana.

Bahkan yang lebih buruknya... Eren kenal itu. Itu apartemen Levi. Tempat yang sama saat Levi menyatakan cintanya pada Eren. Mereka berdua duduk dengan kepala Levi yang terdongak untuk mencium Petra yang tepat di belakangnya.

Hati Eren berdenyut sakit gila-gilaan menemukan jas hitam elegan dengan lambang sebuah perusahaan ternama itu, tersingkap di bagian dadanya. Menunjukkan dada bidang yang pernah menjadi sandaran Eren.

Air mata Eren tidak mampu tertampung dan bocah manis itu menangis dalam diam. Perlukah hatinya harus hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu waktu?

Sekarang Eren mengaku.

Eren mencintai Levi! Eren mencintai pemuda brengsek yang sudah hampir mementalkan kepalanya!

Ya! Dia mencintai pemuda kurang ajar tanpa sopan santun itu!

Eren menyukai bagaimana pemuda cebol itu menenangkan keadaan! Dia mencintai pesona Levi! Dia mencintai sifat baiknya! Dia mencintai kejahatannya karena kejahatan itu yang menyadarkan Eren bahwa dunia bukan dilihat dari sampulnya!

Dia mencintai Levi! Dia mencintai Levi karena... tanpanya Eren tidak pernah melihat seseorang dari pandangan yang lain.

Levi mengajarinya cara untuk melihat pemuda itu dari sudut pandang seorang Eren yang sebenarnya. Bukan sudut pandang masyarakat luas dan orang-orang. Levi mengajarkannya bahwa berandalan seperti dirinya dan senior lainnya masih manusia.

Mereka masih butuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Bukan selamanya mereka adalah makhluk buangan. Bukan selamanya mereka dianggap sampah masyarakat dan sebuah rongsokan tidak berguna. Bukan selamanya mereka adalah perusak.

Mereka dulunya sama seperti yang lain. Tapi Eren tahu... mereka tidak dikasihani. Semua telinga tertutup untuk mendengar jeritan kesakitan jiwa mereka. Semua mata tertutup untuk melihat betapa sengsaranya mereka. Semua indra tertutup untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya tanpa dosa.

Levi sama. Dan dia mendamba sosok Eren.

Sosok si pencaci yang selalu membenci kehadiran Levi pada awalnya. Sosok yang selalu balas menggertak balik jika ia dihina. Sosok yang akan membela siapapun jika mereka benar. Entah mereka berandalan atau tidak.

Dan sosok...sosok yang polos dan tersenyum saat melihat sisi lain dari berandalan itu. Seperti Hanji dan yang lainnya.

Maka dari itu...jangan salahkan Eren jika hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Hatinya hancur mengetahui bahwa Levi tiba-tiba membenci kehadiran karena satu kesalahan kecil. Perkataan Mina terngiang-ngiang di kepala Eren. Eren menutup matanya meresapi kata-kata Mina sambil menangis dalam sunyi.

" Eomma...hiikkss..." Yuii merebahkan kepalanya di paha Eren dan membuat pemuda itu segera mengelus puncak surai milik Yuii.

Sama-sama menangis tapi berusaha tersenyum pahit melihat foto di tab itu masih terpampang jelas di hadapan matanya. Menampar jiwa Eren terlalu dalam hingga rasanya Eren ingin sekali menguburkan diri.

" Eomma...j-jauhi Levi..." Yuii terisak dan meremat hanbok Eren. " e-eomma punya Yuii...punya teman-teman e-eomma..p-punya keluarga eomma...kenapa e-eomma mau-maunya bersama dengan dirinya? Dia hanya bisa menyakiti orang-orang, ma... makanya t-tidak ada seorangpun y-yang suka d-dengannya... t-tidak ada orang y-yang berhasil m-membuat hati kerasnya melunak, eomma..."

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang raut sedih yang penuh rasa sakit. Pemuda manis itu menarik nafas panjang. " T-tapi...k-kenapa aku b-bisa?"

Yuii menatap Eren. " Eoh?"

" K-kenapa dia membuka hatinya u-untukku?" Nafas Eren putus-putus. " K-kenapa dia melunakkan hatinya untuk aku, Y-yuii chan? Kenapa dia mencintai orang yang selalu membuatnya jengkel ini, Yuii? K-kenapa harus aku?"

Yuii membulatkan matanya kaget dan spontan terisak dan menenggelamkam wajahnya di balik hanbok Eren. Kata-kata itu... kenapa dia jadi mengingat appanya di saat seperti ini? Kenapa memori tentang appa dan eommanya di Daegu menjadi masuk ke dalam memorinya sekarang?

Yuii jadi tidak tega. Eren mengingatkannya pada memori manisnya di Daegu bersama appa dan eommanya dan oppanya. Dia jadi ingin melepas Eren yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis deras itu.

Melepaskannya agar Eren tidak berakhir seperti eommanya...tapi...

" Tidak Yuii.." Yuii membuka matanya dan pandangannya menggelap. " Dia eomma-mu... Appa menyuruh Yuii jadi anak baik dan cari eomma baru untuk Yuii sendiri. Yuii tidak akan membiarkan Eomma Yuii diambil oleh appa yang lain."

Yuii menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Eren yang masih menangis. Kali ini Eren melemaskan badannya dan membiarkan badannya melorot ke ranjang dan kepalanya terkulai di bantal yang sengaja Eren taruh di sandaran ranjang.

Gadis itu menjauhkan tab itu dan turun dari ranjang dan menemuka waktunya makan siang.

" Eomma..." Panggil Yuii. " Eomma mau makan apa?"

Eren membalas Yuii dengan gelengan kuat. Tenaga Eren seolah menguap begitu saja sesaat setelah melihat foto menyakitkan itu. Nafsu makannya menghilang begitu saja dan di dalam hatinya hanya ada Levi bersama rasa sakit yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Yuii menatap kakinya. " Baiklah...m-mungkin Yuii akan membuatkan eomma bulgogi dan ramen"

Eren mengangguk kecil.

Yuii menutup pintu kamar tidur Eren dan membuka ponselnya dengan nada gelap dan sorot mata berbahaya.

 _" Halo?"_

" Halo Marco-kun... jangan sampai ada yang masuk kota dari jalur Tokyo sedikitpun"

 _" Woah woah...kau kenapa Yuii-chan?"_

 _" Oke Yuii chan...kutebak rencanamu berjalan lancar kan dan oh! Kau sudah memaafkan Reiner?"_

" A-N-I-Y-A. Tidak...si Ahjussi mesum itu hampir mencelakakan eomma ku. Bilang...misalnya aku ingin memaafkannya, buatkan aku segayung permen Rusia. Jangan protes"

 _" Yah...oke!"_

Yuii menutup panggilannya dan membenarkan rambutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi menghampiri Erwin yang berdiri di depan kastil mafia. Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu mengawasi para bawahan Levi yang sedang bekerja dan menjaga kastil itu. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan Military Police karena polis-polisi itu bahkan sudah berbalik ketakutan melihat penjagaan ketat di depan hutan.

Perlu keajaiban untuk menerobos penjagaan mereka dan masuk ke dalam hidup-hidup. Itupun saat di dalam kau sudah langsung berhadapan dengan Levi yang akan membuatmu menjerit ngeri dan menyesalkan hidup atau Erwin yang melobangi kepalamu dalam jarak 5 inchi kurang.

" Erwin" Panggil Levi singkat.

Erwin berbalik dan sedikit menggeser badanya agar Levi dapat melihat dengan jelas pekerjaan para mafia itu. Mata tajam Levi menatap semuanya dengan pandangan datar dan serius.

" Ada kabar tentang Eren?"

Erwin tersenyum lembut. " Para bawahanku dan Nanaba menggeledah Maria Highschool kemarin tapi tidak mendapat kabar dari Eren, tapi..."

Levi mendelik tajam dari ujung matanya. " Apa?"

Erwin berdehem dan sama-sama menatap para bawahannya bekerja. " Kim Hyun Jae... salah satu anggota eksekutif Mafia itu sama-sama menghilang di hari yang sama dengan Eren"

" Yuii" Levi menggeram. " Bocah tengik itu..."

" Kenapa Levi?" Tanya Erwin. " Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

Levi mengambil kalung Eren yang baru saja dikembalikan Hanji pagi tadi. Gadis ilmuwan itu meminjamnnya sebentar dan berkata akan mengembalikannya secepatnya karena kalung perak bertuliskan nama Eren itu merupakan suatu barang bukti yang benar-benar akurat.

Levi menyentuh kalung itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Tersenyum miring di saat yang bersamaan. Bocah itu istimewa. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya Levi merasa segelisah ini sebelumnya.

Terutama gelisah karena hilangnya seorang bocah yang bahkan selalu menggertaknya.

Saat salah satu anggota SurveyCorps Highschool hilang dulu, dia hanya akan menyuruh bawahannya dan mengabaikannya. Tapi Eren berlainan.

" Eren Jaeger..." Erwin tersenyum dan menatap Levi. " Sejak dia datang, kau pasti sudah merasakan banyak perubahan iya kan, Rivaille?"

Levi menatap datar. " Dia memang sudah aneh dari awal"

" Aneh..." Kekeh Erwin. " Aneh mungkin terlalu berlebihan, Rivaille...Eren lebih cocok untuk dideskripsikan sebagai−"

"−unik" Sambung Levi.

Erwin spontan menatap temannya itu dan tersenyum lembut.

Levi sendiri masih bisa membayangkan senyum bahagia Eren dan teriakan tidak sukanya. Cacian, kutukan, makian,hinaan...memang itu semua awalnya membuat Levi benar-benar jengkel setengah mati dan menginginkan Eren untuk segera mati.

Tapi akhirnya...dia merindukan itu semua.

Harinya seolah hampa tanpa ada kata-kata itu semua.

Dia merindukan segalanya. Dia merindukan segalanya dalam diri Eren. Membuatnya jadir benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Hati dinginnya hampa saat mengetahui bahwa Eren tidak berada di dekatnya.

Hati yang sudah kosong itu menjadi semakin kosong mengetahui fakta bahwa Eren jauh dari dirinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ia menggangap Eren menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

Levi bahkan tersenyum miring menemukan bahwa dirinya dengan bodohnya mencintai seorang bocah ingusan yang bahkan tidak berani memegang pisau dan masih menyebut dirinya laki-laki.

Tapi disitulah letak keistimewaannya.

Eren tidak mudah menyerah. Di balik sifat ketus dan benci itu, Eren menyayangi siapapun yang baik padanya. Entah orang itu jahat atau tidak. Entah dia pernah menyakiti Eren atau tidak...pemuda itu akan luluh hatinya saat mereka mau berteman dengannya.

Levi menyibak jas panjang hingga ke lutunya dan berbalik masuk ke dalam kastil.

" Rivaille?" Tanya Erwin. " Kau mau kemana?"

Levi mengangkat tangannya sambil berjalan. " Sediakan ferarri hitam dan motorku. Aku sendiri yang akan mencari Eren..."

.

.

.

.

Yuii membuka laptopnya dan menatap barisan tulisan dan denah di layar laptopnya dengan mata menggelap.

.

.

.

.

Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan matanya memandang tajam ke arah barisan kelompoknya yang bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap semuanya dengan pandangan datar dan raut serius.

" Kau akan tahu siapa diriku Eren..."

.

.

.

.

" Karena Eren milikku/Karena eomma milikku...

.

.

.

.

* * *

T

B

C

XD

(a/n)

Halo semua ! ^w^

Tumben ya saya pendek ceritanya... O_O

Dan chap ini spesial buat kalian semua! Chap ini saya buat dalam rangka ul-tah saya yang ke...14! Tanggal 27 Januari saya ul-tah!

HOREEE! ^^

Jadi...silakan nikmati chap tambahan ini...^^

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Live Streaming Start**

 _Halo?_ _Ehem ehem_...

 _Oh Hei...kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menyapa kalian semua? Ahh...anggap saja ini hadiah kecil-kecilan dari si produser gila itu. Membuat punggungnku ingin patah dan otakku berbusa menghafal naskah nista miliknya._

 _Hahaha..._

 _Aku senang bisa menyapa kalian dalam siaran langsung singkat ini! Aku...yahh..aku baru bangun tidur tadi padahal sudah siang. Biasa...syuting dan dikerjai Levi semalaman itu sangat melelahkan._

 _Mampus si produser tukang paksa itu mendapat Try Out bulan ini. Aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak bisa memimpin syuting dan mengetik naskah...oh ralat. Naskah sudah selesai tapi aku malas dan 1000% malas sekali menghafalnya._

 _Belum lagi nafsu Levi yang sebesar monster. Aku benar-benar akan mengutuk si cebol itu jika lubangku sampai lecet dan aku hamil. Grrrr...Levi itu menjengkelkan bukan?_

 _Hahahahaha..._

 _Aku baru membuka app-ku sekarang secara Live..._

 _Woaaahhh...kalian benar-benar mengagumkan... kalian benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis karena sudah mau menonton film-ku yang satu ini!_

 _Hahahahahaha! Tanpa kalian...aku jadi apa?_

 _Dan oh! Bagi yang baru tahu aku...Namaku Eren Jaeger dan aku berdarah Jerman. Umurku sekitar...ya bisa kalian asumsikan kelas akhir SMA. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa syuting dan tidak sekolah bukan?  
_

 _Hufffft...Levi lah penyebabnya! Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan sampingan waktu musim panas sebagai pengisi liburanku waktu awal masuk sekolah! Armin bilang aku punya akting yang bagus makanya aku diantar ke agensi dan entertaintment untuk casting atau setidaknya jadi staff. Tapi ternyata si cebol itu memilihku jadi asisten artis dan membuatku terkurung selama 1 bulan penuh dengannya!_

 _WAAA! Aku hampir gila waktu itu kalian tahu!?_

 _( Panggilan dari dapur) Oi bocah! Jika kau tidak bangun dalam 5 menit...aku akan memperkosamu hingga 10 ronde. Tidak ada protesan Jaeger_

 _Grrrr...YAH SEBENTAR DASAR KAU KONTET KURANG KERJAAN! PUNGGUNGKU KESEMUTAN DAN AKU MASIH TIDAK BISA BANGUN!_

 _Huffttt...dia memang seperti itu. Aku...aku sudahi dulu acara Live-nya ya...si produser mesum itu menelponku ditambah Levi yang mulai tidak sabaran disana. Dasar manusia bersumbu pendek!_

 _Jadi..dah! Aku sayang kalian semua!_

 _Muaccccchhh!_

 _EHH... EEEEEEHHHH LEVI! N-NANTI DULU...AKU BELUM M-MEMATIKAN L-LIVENYA..._

 _NYAAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _Dasar bocah. Nah fans...segera matikan livenya karena ada yang kuurus dengan bocah menjengkelkan ini._

 _UMMMHH...A-ANGHH..N-NYAH...M-MATIKANH...I-ITUUHH...AHH...AKU M-MALUU!_

 _Bye fans._

 _B-BYE S-SEMUANYAAAHHH...AHHH LEVI! JANGAN C-CELANAKUUUHHH_

 **Live Streaming End**

* * *

Mind to Rnr? ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nah Armin... kau terlihat pucat sekali"

Siapa sangka Jean Kirschtein, salah satu anggota Survey Corps High School tersadis dan merupakan bawahan utama Levi, bisa jadi sepucat mayat keriputan kurang krim kecantikan saat melihat seorang anak baru yang tergolong SANGAT DAN TERAMAT JEAN BENCI pucat!?

Ahh...Otak Jean pasti baru saja saja ditendang kuda.

Tapi sumpah! Jean sampai berulang kali menyapu keringat dingin milik Armin yang sedari tadi menangis sesenggukan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan ibunya. Jean mendengus jengkel saat hampir satu kotak tissue yang ia beli sendiri dengan uangnya ( itu sangat terpaksa sekali) habis.

Salahkan Armin yang sangat paranoid akan penculikan. Ditambah wajah Levi cebol dan kontet dengan hawa mari mencincang orang-orang itu membuat Armin makin mengap-mengap ketakutan tidak karuan hingga rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Dan tentu saja−tidak perlu ditebak lagi, Jean yang kena batunya.

Demi Tuhan yang Agung...kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu kena getah dan batunya?

Jean tahu dia nakal sekali sejak kecil termasuk menyembunyikan celana dalam ayahnya ke bawah kolong lemari sampai sekarang dan memecahkan guci Cina milik neneknya tapi dia menuduh kucing tetangganya yang tidak bersalah melakukannya.

Tapi sekali saja...Rasanya Jean yang ingin menangis di sini. Bukan Armin.

Armin menoleh ke arah Jean yang sama pucat pasinya dengan dirinya tapi pemuda itu berusaha terlihat gagah dan tegar. Dengan cara mengeraskan rahangnya dan terus menasehati Armin supaya tenang padahal rautnya sendiri 1000 kali lebih buruk dari Armin.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan tertawa.

Jean mengerutkan keningnya kasar. " Apa yang kau tertawakan hah pirang!?"

" Ahahaha..." Armin menyapu air mata di ujung matanya. " Kau lucu sekali! Jujurlah Jean...pantas saja Eren sangat ingin menendangmu ke ujung bumi. Kalian berdua sama-sama kepala batu!"

Jean seketika menghentikkan acara lap mengelap keringat dingin milik si pemuda menyebalkan tapi sialnya manis ini dan gantinya, Jean mengerutkan dahi dengan sedalam-dalamnya.

Menatap tajam sekaligus bingung Armin yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya setelah puas menertawakan Jean ke dalam selimut biru yang dititipkan Nanaba kepadanya. Pemuda manis itu terkikik di antara wajah pucatnya.

" Hei pirang!" Seru Jean tidak terima. " Setidaknya aku tidak sekeras kepala si menyebalkan itu!"

Armin masih menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam selimut dan makin tertawa. Jean yang tidak terima dia dikatai keras kepala apalagi sampai disamakan dengan bocah ingusan yang dicubit saja bisa pingsan itu, mencengkram ujung selimut biru berbulu itu kuat.

Tidak menarik tapi mencengkeram dengan teramat kuat hingga Armin hampir terseret menimpa lutut jenjang Jean.

Armin tersentak dan spontan menjerit kaget. " Ahhhh!"

" Dengarkan aku dasar pirang sialan!" Jean makin mencengkram selimut itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tapi Jean terkejut saat Armin menatapnya tidak suka sambil menarik selimut biru itu dari arah lainnya dengan sama-sama kuat.

Mata biru langit milik Armin berkilat. Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan bibir pucatnya ke bawah dan menarik selimut biru itu hingga terkencang. Jean sendiri sampai mengangakan mulutnya karena Sumpah...apakah ini Armin si pangeran manis dari London? Apakah Armin baru saja PMS?

" Jangan ambil selimutku" Ancam Armin dengan nada yang dibuat tegas tapi malah terdengar seperti anak anjing yang belajar menyalak pada serigala.

Jean tersentak dan tersenyum meremehkan khasnya. " Hah? Memangnya kau kuat pirang? Ku cengkram selimutmu saja kau sudah terseret! Mau menarik balik? Jangan harap kau tidak akan tertarik ke dadaku atau mencium bajuku"

 ** _BLUSSSHHH_**

 _' Eh!'_ Gumam Armin panik. _' K-kenapa dengan pipiku! Ahh! Kenapa pipiku memerah!? Ahhh! Dasar pipi tidak tahu situasi!'_

Jean menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat Armin yang seperti habis digigit nyamuk seluruh badannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan bertingkah aneh sendiri di bangkunya sambil terus mencengkram selimut biru berbulunya. Armin yang biasanya diam mingkem dengan manis seperti putra mahkota kerajaan, menghentak hentakkan kakinya panik dan gelisah sendiri.

Armin yang masih bingung kenapa pipinya bisa merona semudah itu karena pemuda kurang ajar di depannya. Yang tadi hampir saja ingin membuangnya keluar jendela sekolah dari lantai 2 gila-gilaan karena Jean sendiri hampir gila mengatasi berbagai macam masalah yang tidak sesuai dengan bidangnya.

Sejak kapan menenangkan bocah ingusan yang menangis karena penculikan kecil saja jadi tugasnya!?

Jean benar-benar jadi ingin menangis menggantikan Armin.

 _ **SREEEETTT**_

" Kenapa denganmu hah bocah pirang?" Tanya Jean dengan wajah datar yang sudah terlihat muak.

Armin berhenti salah tingkah dan balas menatap wajah Jean yang entah kenapa seperti terlihat pasrah kepada Tuhan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdehem dan kembali menarik selimut birunya dengan sengit. Tidak...tidak ada yang boleh mencuri selimut birunya dari dirinya. Termasuk Jean sekalipun.

Tapi Jean balas mendesah pasrah dan menarik selimut itu seadanya.

" Sudahlah bocah pirang..." Jean melonggarkan cengkramannya. " Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi masalah sialan ini seharian. Ditambah mengawasi bocah ingusan sepertimu membuat kepalaku makin pusing"

Armin terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa bersalah. Pemuda manis itu juga sama-sama melonggarkan tarikannya saat melihat Jean melemaskan punggungnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Pantas saja Armin tidak suka berkelahi...bahkan Eren hampir mengamuk dan berteriak karena Armin membiarkan dirinya dipukuli para pem-bullynya dulu di sekolah lamanya di Manchester.

Jean melepaskan selimut itu seluruhnya dan melemparkannya dengan seenak jidatnya hingga menimpa kepala Armin. Lagipula Armin sudah berhenti menangis sesenggukan dan terus menerus seperti ingin melahirkan, jadi tuga Jean untuk meredakan tangis bocah ingusan ini telah selesai.

Sedangkan Armin sendiri, Armin mengintip dari selimut birunya.

Jadi begini rasanya Eren terkurung bersama orang yang kurang ajar tapi entah kenapa, Eren selalu terlihat ingin menangis dan bersalah setiap kali menyakiti hati Levi.

Dan sialnya...demi perut kotak-kotak seperti roti sobek milik Mikasa, Armin jadi merasa bersalah sekali dengan Jean.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap jendela sekolah dan menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi siang tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Armin sendiri untuk segera minggat dan kabur dari sekolah ini. Padahal awalnya dia ingin sekali kabur karena melihat suasana siap perang di luar sekolah.

Bahkan Nanaba sekalipun sudah membentuk barisan dan melatih para siswa dengan pedangnya. Hanji dan Farlan seperti pembunuh mata-mata bayaran dengan pistol dan racun canggih itu. Ditambah Levi−si cebol penguasa sekolah itu singgah sebentar dengan gaya ingin membunuh orang.

Dan dengan seenak kaki kurcacinya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mencari Eren selain dirinya.

BUUM!

Berakhirlah Armin dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlindung ketakutan dibalik selimut berbulu berwarna biru yang besar bersama Jean. Yang hampir menggoroknya karena sudah dari berjam-jam yang lalu meredakan tangisan anak kecil Armin.

Armin melepas selimut itu dan menggeser pantatnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Jean yang hampir tertidur tenang itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya gugup. Bingung dan gugup apakah ia harus meminta maaf pada pemuda yang ia tahu akan mencekiknya jika Armin sampai membangunkannya.

Tapi persetan dengan takut dicekik, Armin tidak ingin ada kesalahfahaman lagi.

" Jean..." Armin menarik ujung kemeja Jean.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan, Armin menarik kemeja Jean lebih kuat. Jean menggeram dalam tidurnya dan hampir saja membuat Armin terlonjak kaget. Tapi Armin tetap bersikeras membuat Jean bangun dan kali ini Armin menarik hampir setengah dari kemeja Jean.

Jean seketika terbangun dan menggeram mengerikan ke arah Armin yang cepat-cepat melepaskan kemejanya dengan mata biru yang terlihat takut.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH KEPARAT!?" Raung Jean marah. " Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku berusaha tidur diantara neraka masalah ini hah dasar bocah sialan!?"

Jean menahan tangan Armin dengan raut kesal. Membuat yang ditahan jadi ciut seketika.

Jean mecengkram pergelangan tangan Armin dan membuat Armin hampir memekik kesakitan. " Apa maumu!?"

Armin memang tidak suka melawan bila dilawan, tapi Armin tidak suka saat ia ingin minta maaf tapi orang satunya malah marah kepadanya. Padahal Armin kan ingin meminta maaf dengan baik-baik tapi yang satunya malah meraung-raung tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

" D-de..." Armin menundukkan wajahnya dan menggertakkan gigi.

" D-DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Armin balas berteriak di hadapan Jean. Mata biru milik Armin berkilat dan dahi milik pemuda manis itu mengerut dalam tanda ia tidak suka.

Jean sendiri hampir saja melepaskan cengkramannya karena terkejut dengan teriakan Armin. Seolah-olah pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sangat marah hingga seluruh kemanisan yang memikat itu menguap jadi sebuah keganasan yang yah...menyeramkan.

Armin menampik tangan Jean dari pergelangan tangannya hingga terlepas. Tapi Jean masih dengan wajah Apa-yang-baru-saja-ku-lihat-ini? hanya bisa terdiam melihat Armin menggerutu kesal.

" D-dengarkan aku dulu!" Sahut Armin kesal. " Jean...dengarkan aku!"

Armin menggoyang-goyang tangan Jean kesal karena pemuda jangkung itu terus saja syok dan menganga melihat perubahan Armin yang benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya. Dan jelas saja hal itu membuat Armin kesal setengah mati.

" Jean!"

Jean tersentak kaget dan menatap Armin. " A-apa? Aku mendengarkanmu pirang"

Armin mengerutkan bibirnya makin ke bawah dan menarik kemeja Jean. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas panjang. Meredakan amarahnya dan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat tidak karuan saat Jean menatapnya terlalu intens.

" A-aku..." Armin melirik Jean dari ujung matanya dengan takut. " Aku m-minta maaf..."

Jean seketika mengerutkan dahinya makin dalam dan memasang wajah ngeh. Jadi dengan kata lain, teriakan melengking yang hampir membuat Jean jantungan itu dan wajah merengut seperti anak kecil yang diambil permennya itu hanya untuk meminta maaf.

" K-kau..." Jean meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Armin. " K-kau tidak diracuni senior Hanji dengan obat-obatan terlarang kan?"

Armin menjauhkan tangan Jean tidak suka. " Tidak! A-aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu repot! Aku tahu kau lelah dan ngantuk seharian ini karena aku! Aku merasa bersalah dan setidaknya aku ingin minta maaf karena..."

Armin menggigit bibirnya. "−aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu kalian."

Jean seketika terdiam saat melihat pemuda manis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik selimut biru itu. Jean bisa membaca gurat sedih di wajah Armin dan hal itu seketika membuatnya merasa aneh.

Sejak dulu, Jean lah yang selalu meminta maaf. Hingga sekarang dia menjadi nakal dan muak. Itu karena dialah yang selalu dipaksa meminta maaf pada orang tuanya karena nilainya rendah atau serentetan hal lainnya yang memang dia tidak salah.

Tidak penah ia temui orang yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia yang salah.

" Oi pirang.." Panggil Jean.

Armin meliriknya sebentar. " Y-ya? A-ada apa?"

Tidak Armin sangka, Jean malah menarik selimut itu dari tangannya dengan cepat dan menyelimutkannya ke seluruh badannya yang tergolong mungil untuk orang seusianya. Mata Armin membulat dan pemuda itu hanya bisa melongo saat melihat Jean berusaha merapikan selimut itu agar dapat menutupi tubuh mungilnya secara keseluruhan.

" Kau masih trauma.." Suara Jean memecah keheningan di antara mereka. " Lindungi dirimu di balik selimut itu. Aku akan berjaga di sekitar ruangan dan berisitirahatlah"

Armin menarik jari telunjuk Jean saat pemuda jangkung itu mulai berdiri. Hal itu membuat Jean melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Armin yang kelihatan masih tidak ingin Jean untuk minggat begitu saja.

" A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Armin berusaha tersenyum padahal bibirnya pucat. " K-kau yang seharusnya beristirahat... dan oh ya... terima kasih"

Jean tersenyum miring. " Kau sakit karena memikirkan bocah ingusan itu. Setidaknya kau akan terus sakit sampai Jaeger itu ketemu. Trauma selalu bekerja seperti itu pirang...aku sudah berpengalaman dengan hal itu"

Kali ini giliran Armin yang mengernyitkan dahinya kuat. " Berpengelaman?"

" Lupakan"

Jean duduk kembali di samping Armin dan menarik kepala Armin cepat. Memancing jeritan kaget dan melengking kembali keluar dari pemuda berdarah Inggris itu.

Armin ingin sekali membalas Jean tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya kembali terdiam dan pipinya jadi semerah tomat matang lagi. Salahkan dimana kepalanya ditarik Jean. Jean menghembuskan nafas pasrah saat Armin terlihat tidak percaya bahwa kepalanya beristirahat di pundak lebar milik pemuda itu.

" Jika kau masih khawatir akan bocah ingusan itu..." Ucap Jean. " Percayalah, Levi akan menemukannya bagaimanapun caranya"

Jean menghela nafas dan melirik Armin yang terlihat menutup matanya dan bibir pucatnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Sebuah lantunan lagu seperti mantra. Ahh bukan...doa. lagu yang berisi harapan yang membuat hati Jean seperti diremas-remas.

 _" Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi..."_

 _" Apakah ini hukuman untukku?"_

 _" Apakah ini sebuah hukuman untuk orang yang berdosa sepertiku?"_

 _" Setidaknya... buatlah aku melihat apa yang harus kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya"_

Jean tersenyum miring melihat Armin meremat selimut birunya makin kuat dan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di balik selimut itu. Armin bernafas tenang seperti ingin tidur. Menggunakan bahu Jean sebagai bantalnya.

" Kau tidak pantas dihukum pirang" Jean mengelus surai pirang Armin teramat lembut dengan tangan kasarnya agar Armin tidak terbangun dua kali dan membuat tugasnya makin berat dan rasanya ia ingin meminum seember pil sakit kepala sebelah.

Jean menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca jendela sekolah. Pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat sebuah tubuh yang sangat kotor penuh dosa dan kenakalan dengan tubuh sebersih malaikat di pundaknya.

" Lagu itu seharusnya untuk orang sepertiku" Jean tersenyum miring. " Hukuman seharusnya diberikan untuk kami semua di sekolah neraka ini. Tapi−"

Jean menatap keluar jendela dan dapat melihat cahaya matahari dan langit cerah kota Tokyo. Cahaya itu membias dan menerangi tubuh mereka berdua. Jean menundukkan wajahnya dan mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah ini setelah sekian lama.

" Kenapa..." Jean mengeraskan rahangnya. " Kenapa Tuhan malah memberi kami hadiah seperti kau dan Eren?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi tidak menghiraukan teriakan melengking atau sumpah serapahan atau makian orang-orang di jalanan kepadanya. Telinganya sudah kebal dengan semua hinaan dan cercaan. Seolah-olah telinganya memang dibuat untuk mendengar hinaan dan cercaan peda orang-orang di luar sana.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu terus melajukan motornya di jalanan tanpa tahu aturan. Bahkan kecepatannya melebihi batas wajar tapi Levi masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

Dia bukan melaju untuk orang-orang sialan itu. Orang-orang yang akan menilai dirinya dari sampul belaka dan menganggap bahwa dirinya sebuah dosa yang tidak akan pernah bisa disucikan.

" Cih" Decih Levi. " Dimana bocah keparat itu?"

Levi membelok tajam di jalanan tol besar penghubung Tokyo dengan kota-kota lain dan makin menambah kecepatannya hingga jas hitam Levi seperti ingin terbang dibawa angin karena saking cepatnya.

Bahkan pemuda itu hampir saja membuat tabrakan beruntun karena menyelip dengan sangat gesit di antara celah-celah truk kontainer yang teramat besar dengan mudahnya. Menghindari mobil polisi dan terjadi kejar-kejaran di jalanan tapi tentu saja−Levi selalu berhasil kabur.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu berhenti di pinggir jalan Tokyo dengan seenaknya hingga membuat dia kembali disumpahi oleh pengguna jalan yang lain karena membuat mereka mengerem mendadak semua.

" HEI KAU! JALANAN INI BUKAN PUNYAMU!"

" MENJAUH SAJA KAU BAJINGAN!"

" DASAR ORANG TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! KAU KIRA KAU YANG PUNYA JALANAN!?"

" PERGI SANA!"

Levi turun dari kendaraannya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan helm hitamnya dan seketika berbalik menatap mobil-mobil mewah itu. Menunjukkan wajah datar dan dingin miliknya yang begitu terkenal.

" Hah?"

Seluruh pengguna jalan itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Kebanyakan dari mereka seketika menaikkan kaca mobil dan memilih rute lain saat Levi mulai berjalan maju sekitar 5 langkah. Menantang pengguna-pengguna keparat yang baru saja meneriakinya itu.

" Apa ada masalah?"

Para keluarga yang membawa anak dan beberapa orang yang cukup pintar segera menjauh cepat tanpa berbalik lagi. Levi sudah terlalu terkenal sebagai ketua geng paling ditakuti di seluruh Tokyo. Ditambah mafia-nya yang menguasai hampir separuh Jepang itu telah membuat mereka paranoid berlebihan.

Levi hanya bisa mendesis jijik saat satu per satu orang-orang yang memakinya menjauh begitu saja. Antara terlalu takut atau terlalu segan. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati orang-orang busuk itu.

Levi kembali menuju kendaraannya dan mengecek isi e-mail yang dikirimkan Nanaba kepadanya. Pemuda itu meraih iphonenya yang satunya karena dia tahu dia meninggalkan Iphone satunya bersama Eren.

 _Dari : Nanaba_

 _Sepupu, Kota Kyoto ditutup aksesnya oleh sebuah kelompok setempat. Anggota kita tidak bisa mengakses beberapa tempat vital di Kyoto dan hanya bisa memasuki beberapa tempat terkenal tanpa bisa masuk ke tempat lain. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan._

 _Temukan Eren_

Levi mengernyitkan dahi. Kyoto adalah kota kedua yang vital bagi grup mafianya. Hampir tidak ada yang tidak bisa tidak ia kerjakan di Kyoto. Semua aktivitas mafia terpusat di Tokyo dan Kyoto.

Jadi pemblokiran beberapa tempat terntentu di Kyoto sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Levi curiga.

" Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan lebih banyak kebohongan Yuii" Levi menggeram mengerikan dengan nada bass yang berat. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan sangat teramat manis.

Pemuda berperawakan dingin itu kembali melajukan motornya gila-gilaan di jalanan. Tapi kali ini tanpa diselingi makian oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Malah kebanyakan dari mereka malah menghindar saat Levi ingin menyelip dan melaju.

Trik tanpa helm-nya berjalan mulus. Membuat semua orang hampir di setiap barisan jalanan dapat melihat pahatan wajah paling sempurna itu. Campuran ras eropa dan asia menyatu dalam darah Levi membuat wajah sadis itu bisa memikat hati siapapun.

Tapi sekaligus menakutkan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis yang berjalan terang-terangan bagi orang yang pernah merasakan kengerian dan sisi psikopat seorang Levi. Dan hampir semua orang tahu hal itu.

Levi menggenggam sebuah buku yang ditali dengan tali kain. Didalamnya berisi surat dan foto-foto lama yang bertumpuk hingga buku itu terlihat menggembung.

" Kusadarkan kau akan sesuatu bocah tengik"

Levi tersenyum meremehkan. " Kusadarkan bahwa mencuri eomma seseorang adalah hal yang paling kau benci"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuii mengelus rambut Eren yang terlelap di kasurnya. Gadis blasteran korea itu tersenyum lembut melihat Eren yang makin terlihat manis dengan bibir dicebikkan ke depan dan pipi gembul itu saat tidur.

Ditambah hanbok itu terlihat benar-benar membuat Eren tenggelam dalam bajunya sendiri seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa memakai jaket orang dewasa.

" Kkkkk..." Yuii memeluk Eren dari belakang dan terkikik. " Yuii benar-benar sayang eomma! Saranghae eomma!"

Eren tidak sadar karena ia tertiduru pulas setelah menangis sesenggukkan. Melihat foto Levi yang satu itu entah kenapa membuat hati Eren jadi seperti ditususk habis-habisan. Membuat Eren jadi susah bernafas dan emosi sendiri.

Padahal dia yakin dia membenci Levi sejak pertama kali bertemu pemuda cebol pemarah itu.

Tapi yang jelas...siapa yang bisa menyalahkan cinta? Benci dan cinta itu terkadang sangat beda tipis hingga jika kau salah senggol sedikit saja, kau bisa langsung berubah benci atau cinta kepada orang tersebut.

Dan dalam kasus ini...

Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dengan pemuda kurang ajar si egois posessif ini!? Tapi sialnya... wajah tampan dan tegas luar biasa itu mengalihkan dunia Eren ( Kuyakin semua orang juga teralihkan dengan wajah Levi).

Yuii turun dari ranjang Eren dan berjalan riang ke arah telepon rumah di salah satu rak sambil bernyanyi khas anak kecil. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa manis dan berputar-putar lucu.

 _" Hey mama!"_

 _" Ijen adeulnaemi mideumyeon dwea usemuyeo dwae"_

 _" Hey mama!"_

 _" Hey mama!"*_

Yuii meraih telepon itu dan menekan beberapa angka. Mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya dan terkikik lucu mendengar suara husky seorang laki-laki di ujung sana menyahut panggilannya.

" Appa! Yuii kangen appa!"

" Bogosipda appa!"*

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. _" ahh.. Hyun Jae jadi anak baik kan di Jepang?"_

Gadis kecil itu duduk di lantai dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu sambil sesekali terkikik melihat Eren yang tertidur pulas dan mengigau sebagai kebiasaan Eren yang tidak bisa hilang sedikit saja.

Yuii mengangguk. " Kkkk...iya appa! Hyunnie jadi anak baik kok! Kan Hyunnie anak kesayangan appa!"

 _" Hahahaha baguslah_..." Laki-laki di sebelah juga ikut tertawa mendengar tawa riang anaknya. _" Ingat, jangan macam-macam. Dan juga jangan terlalu banyak makan permen. Nanti gigi cantik Hyun Jae jadi rusak..."_

Yuii pura-pura merengut tidak suka dan merengek dengan nada manja. " Aisssh...Hyunnie kan suka permen! Appa kenapa jadi seperti itu~ Aisssshh~"

" Lagipula..." Yuii melirik Eren. " Yuii sudah menemukan eomma baru!"

 _ **DEEEG**_

Suara appa Yuii jadi terasa bergetar dari ujung telepon. _" H-hyun Jae sudah ketemu eomma b-baru?"_

Yuii mengangguk. " Sudah! Eommanya maaaanis sekali! Hyunnie suka eomma baru yang ini!"

Appa Yuii terlihat menghela nafas pasrah dan lelah dari ujung telepon. _" Hyun Jae sayang. Sudah berapa kali appa bilang untuk tidak mencari eomma baru lagi? Hyun Jae harus fokus sekolah disana agar bisa pulang lagi ke Daegu bersama appa dan kita cari eomma baru bersama-sama disini"_

Yuii terlihat tersentak mendengar appanya dan nada Yuii bergetar ingin menangis. "T-tapi H-hyunnie..hikks...m-misalnya Hyunnie tidak punya eomma...H-hyunnie harus sayang pada siapa lagi d-disini, appa?"

" H-hyunnie kesepian di Jepang..." Yuii menggosok matanya yang berair.

Appa Yuii terlihat berusaha bersabar dengan sifat tidak suka sendirian milik Yuii. _"Hyun Jae manis... ada appa yang selalu sayang dengan Hyun Jae. Ada Tae oppa yang juga sayang Hyun Jae...jadi Hyun Jae jangan takut sendirian lagi. Eomma disana juga selalu sayang Hyun Jae"_

Yuii terisak dan meremat roknya kuat. " Tapi misalkan eomma sayang Hyunnie, kenapa eomma tidak mau pulang!? Kenapa Tuhan tidak memperbolehkan eomma turun dari surga sekali saja untuk memeluk Hyunnie! W-Waeyo appa!? WAEYO!?"

 _" Hyun Jae..."_ Appanya mendesah lelah _. " Eomma disana tidak bisa seperti itu...eomma disana sudah menetap dan tidak akan bisa pulang lagi. Tapi eomma disana selalu mengawasi Hyun Jae apapun yang terjadi"_

Yuii menggeleng keras dan menangis deras sambil menahan isakan. Air mata Yuii terus mengalir turun hingga membasahi baju dan rok milik gadis kecil itu. Yuii berdiri dan mengambil sebuah pisau yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dari balik rak buku.

" H-hikss...eomma tidak bisa seperti itu" Yuii terisak. " Eomma selalu bilang kalau e-eomma sayang Hyunnie..e-eomma tidak akan pernah m-meninggalkan Hyunnie..tapi kenapa sekarang appa? E-eomma t-tidak bisa turun untuk sekedar m-memeluk Yuii?"

Yuii mematikan panggilannya bahkan sebelum appanya mencoba menjelaskan lebih lanjut kepada Yuii apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan pemuda di seberang hanya bisa memijit keningnya pasrah melihat kelakuan putri kesayangannya.

Yuii masih saja belum sadar apa yang terjadi biarpun ia sudah disekolahkan di sekolah "khusus" di Jepang. Setidaknya agar Yuii bisa mudah menerima kenyataan tentang masa lalunya.

Tapi sepertinya, kesedihan mendalam sudah mengisi hati Yuii.

Membuat gadis itu bersikeras menyimpan Eren. Yuii mengambil handphone yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi anggota Maria Highschool yang lain. Yuii merengut sambil terus menelpon.

 _" Ya halo?_ "

" Halo Ahjussi! Kau sudah selesai menjaga Kyoto!?"

 _" Iya iya dasar bocah kecil!"_

Yuii mengerutkan bibirnya. " Jangan sampai Levi masuk Kyoto"

 _" Iya iya!"_

" Baguslah! Karena Yuii tidak ingin eomma Yuii di ambil lagi"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah...biarpun Yuii sudah memblokir setiap jalan masuk yang potensial ke Kyoto bagi Levi atau komplotannya−Levi sudah mengenal seluk beluk kota Kyoto dari ia kecil sampai sekarang. Dan ia hafal bagian mana saja dari kota yang diblokir dan mana yang tidak.

Levi memasang wajah datar dan membunuhnya saat berhenti setidaknya 500 m sebelum bertemu dengan beberapa murid pembunuh andalan Maria Highschool. Di depannya berkumpul para murid murid itu.

Seluruhnya menyamar. Membuat orang-orang tidak sadar bahwa di sekitar mereka terdapat pembunuh. Dan Levi hanya bisa menghina kebodohan mereka soal itu. Para anak-anak Maria Highdchool tidak tahu bahwa Levi mengenal seluk beluk Jepang.

Mereka hanya tahu bahwa dia sering membunuh orang-orang, mengembus kesana kemari, menghancurkan ini itu tanpa alasan. Tapi tidak tahu bahwa Levi juga merupakan mata-mata mafia jika dia sedang ingin.

Dan keluar masuk dengan mulus seperti ini sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi Levi.

Levi mendecih dan memutar balik motornya dari tempat itu.

Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Nanaba. Si gadis psikopat itu punya sesuatu yang tidak Levi sadari. Ternyata gadis itu yang dicari oleh Levi selama ini. Yang para petinggi mafianya menyebutnya " Bunga yang mekar di dalam gelap"

Gadis yang dengan mulusnya mengatur Kyoto dalam sembunyi-sembunyi di bawah geng mafianya.

Levi tersenyum miring mengetahui bahwa selama ia tidak berada di Kyoto, gadis kecil itu telah melakukan sesuatu. Termasuk dalam presepsinya mengambil pemuda manisnya sekaligus memblokir kotanya.

" Dasar bocah tengik"

Levi berjalan meninggalkan kendaraannya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengantongi sebuah revolver perak. Menatap tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya yang lewat gang kecil ini dengan wajah datar. Tangannya dengan setia mengelus pelatuk revolver itu.

Levi berbelok menuju sebuah caffe kecil di ujung perkotaan.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu masuk ke dalam caffe sepi bergaya jepang sederhana. Levi terus melewati meja-meja hingga ia sampai di depan penjaga caffenya yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas.

" Halo... ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Levi menatap tajam pemuda itu. " Aku dan aksesku"

Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu di meja kasir dan melemparkan kunci ke arah Levi. "Dengan senang hati ketua! Silakan buka sendiri Kyoto sesukamu"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu melewati meja kasir dan membuka pintu dapur yang sebenarnya bukanlah pintu dapur. Levi memasukkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu itu. Tampilan berbagai macam PC dan komputer menghiasi ruangan kecil itu.

Dan di masing-masing PC menampilkan denah tempat dan akses di seluruh Kyoto. Levi menarik kasar sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan PC PC itu. Mata hitam tajamnya bisa melihat titik merah menyebar di seluruh Kyoto.

Tanda bahwa jalan-jalan itu diblokir.

" Mati kau bocah tengik"

Levi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam PC.

" Kau tidak akan kabur lagi kali ini"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya saat bangun. Cahaya matahari sore membias dan membuat Eren segera bangun karena silau.

Pemuda manis itu mengecap-ngecapkan bibirnya khas orang bangun tidur dan menggosok pelupuk matanya. Eren berdiri dengan sendirinya untuk menutup seluruh tirai dan menyalakan lampu ruangan. Membuat pemuda itu dapat melihat betapa mewahnya apartemen milik Yuii.

" Oh..ya..." Eren berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. " Kapan aku pulang ke tempat Mikasa? Oh...dia pasti khawatir"

Eren mengkhawatirkan Mikasa yang pasti akan gelisah setengah mati saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan mungkin Armin tidak pulang. Karena Eren tahu dia berada di tempat Yuii terlalu lama dan ia ingin pulang sekarang.

Mungkin setelah pulang nanti, Eren bisa minta kepada Mikasa untuk mengganti sekolahnya. Setidaknya membuat ia menjauh dulu dari Levi selama beberapa waktu ini. Eren merengut melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menemuk bahwa dirinya terlihat acak-acakkan sekali.

Dan juga...kissmark di lehernya yang belum hilang itu.

" Grrrr...dasar cebol keparat. Dasar mesum!" Maki Eren. " Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu saat kita bertemu nanti!"

Eren dengan kasar melepas hanboknya dan berendam di bathup sambil menerawang. Berapa banyak yang terjadi sejak ia datang ke Tokyo? Hidupnya benar-benar berubah 100 % sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Jepang dan di ssekolah berandalan itu.

Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air hangat dan menutup mata. Seketika adegan Levi saat tersenyum lembut ke arahnya mengisi pikiran Eren. Pemuda bermata manis itu seketika salah tingkah dan mencak-mencak tidak karuan lagi hingga air di bak-nya berjatuhan.

 _ **Toookk...**_

 _ **Toookkk...**_

" Eomma...cepatlah mandi! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Eren yang memang sudah benar-benar kelaparan seperti tidak diberi makan setahun itu segera menyambar handuk dan baju yang ada di kamar mandi dengan riang saat mendengar kata makanan.

" YA! AKU AKAN KESANA! TUNGGU AKU YUII CHAN!"

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

" WOAAAAAHHHH!"

Mata emerald Eren berbinar senang mengetahui di kasurnya sudah ada meja makan kecil dengan segala makanan khas Jepang dan sup hangat. Ditambah teh oolong menjadi penambah makan malamnya.

" HYYAAAAA! AKHIRNYA AKU MAKAN JUGA!"

Yuii tersenyum saat Eren meloncat ke kasurnya dan menyerang makanan itu tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Membuatnya benar-benar telihat seperti orang yang kelaparan dan hidup di jalanan.

Eren melahap puluhan sushi dan sashimi itu. Ditambah sup miso dan kentang itu hampir ludes. Eren berulang kali berterima kasih pada Yuii dengan mulut penuh ikan tuna dan nasi kepal.

" YUII CHAN! ARIGATOU!" Ucap Eren riang.

Yuii tertawa. " Ahh...tidak apa-apa eomma!"

" Oh ya...esok boleh antarkan aku pulang ke rumah ya Yuii? Aku harus pulang untuk sekolah. Yuii tidak sekolah?"

Yuii tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Eren memintanya untuk mengantarkan Eren pulang. Gadis itu salah tingkah dan membuka mulutnya gugup.

" A-ano...a-aku sekolah t-tapi..."

Eren bersikap manja pada Yuii. " Please Yuii chan~ aku harus sekolahhh...lagipula Yuii kan sekolah juga. Kita bisa pulang bersama~"

Yuii harus bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

" B-baiklah...Yuii akan mengantar eomma pulang..e-esok tapi eomma tidur dulu"

Eren bersorak girang dan memeluk Yuii riang. Tapi tetap saja entah kenapa ini adalah pertama kalinya yang sanggup membuat Yuii pucat gelisah. Dia tidak senang saat mendengar Eren bahagia karena akan pulang.

" Eomma..." Ucap Yuii lirih.

" Tidak boleh jauh darisini..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Levi menekan tombol enter dan kali ini ialah yang akan menghancurkan gadis itu. Ditangannya masih setia tergantung sebuah kalung perak bertuliskan " Eren". Pemuda bermata tajam itu melembutkan pandangannya saat mengingat Eren.

" Maafkan aku bocah sialan..."

" Aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah seharusnya aku miliki dari dulu"

Levi terkekeh. " Selamat datang di keluarga Ackerman bocah..."

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Halooo!

Ada yang kangen author gila ini XD

Sorry ya buat hiatus selama 3 minggu lebihhh!

Mind to Rnr?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
.

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

" APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU ITU HAH!?"

Mikasa menggebrak meja belajarnya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat laptop yang sedang menyala di depannya hampir saja tergeser jatuh. Mata hitamnya membulat dengan sangat lebar dan kali ini ia menganga. Alis hitamnya seketika menekuk dan mata hitamnya berkilat mengerikan.

Mikasa memegangi pinggiran meja dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Hingga ia yakin urat-uratnya menonjol dan jari-jarinya memar karena lihat saja, serpihan kayu tebal itu terkumpul di kaki meja.

Yang ditelponnya dari seberang video call di laptop saja sampai menundukkan kepala ketakutan. Dia sendiri telah mengasuh keluarga Ackerman lebih dari 25 tahun. Levi yang berubah sudah cukup membuatnya sakit hati. Dan sekarang, dia tidak bisa menghentikkan nona Mikasa manisnya.

" Sudahlah nona M-mikasa..." Krista berusaha menenangkan Mikasa yang wajahnya memerah padam. Ia terisak. " Tuan muda Levi tidak akan mengapa-apakan tuan muda Jaeger..."

Mikasa seketika menatap Krista tajam. " _Tidak mengapa-apakan?_ Jelas-jelas dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Eren! Apakah kau tidak ingat bagaimana sifat keras kepala Eren!? Atau trauma akan bully milik Armin!?"

" Dan mereka telah terjebak disana lebih dari berhari-hari bahkan hampir berminggu!"

Krista hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk melihat nona Mikasa kecilnya dulu yang hampir setiap hari selalu menceritakan kehebatan Levi menjadi orang yang selalu menceritakan keburukan Levi.

" Le..."

" VIII!"

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK!**_

Gadis asia itu berdiri dengan amarah yang terkumpul di ubun-ubun. Giginya menggertak emosi dan Mikasa turun ke ruang makan dengan tangan benar-benar gatal untuk membunuh kali ini. Masa bodoh dengan status Levi sebagai kakaknya selama ini.

Dia meraih kunci di meja makan dengan kasar dan jaket hitamnya. Gadis itu menatap syal merahnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu saat ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya hampir saja sedikit melembut jika ia tidak menatap foto dirinya bersama Eren dan Armin di depan Big Ben 5 tahun yang lalu.

" Mereka..." Mikasa menggeram ngeri. " Eren dan Armin memasuki sekolah Levi..."

" dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak tahu itu!"

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

Para pejalan kaki yang lain langsung berlari panik dan kaget saat melihat Mikasa menendang pintu rumahnya dengan sekali tendangan. Bahkan mereka ketakutan melihat mata hitam tajam itu menatap dengan tatapan pemangsa yang kelaparan akan buruannya.

Inilah masa dimana dalam hidupnya...

Mikasa tidak lagi memakai syal merah kesayangan. Sebenci apapun dia pada Levi, syal itu masih menemani sisa harinya.

Masa dimana ia tidak takut berakhir sama seperti Levi asalkan ia bisa menghabisi nyawa kakaknya sendiri di tangannya.

Mikasa berjalan menjauhi rumahnya yang ia bangun sendiri untuk menjauhi kenangan buruk masa kecilnya di mansion besar milik orang tuanya. Menjauhi semua kenangan manis bersama kakaknya yang pernah melingkupi pikirannya.

" Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi padaku?" Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat.

Gadis itu menggeram sambil melewati perempatan jalanan. " Kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja benar-benar pergi seperti yang kau katakan huh nii-san?"

Gadis itu mengarahkan kakinya menuju sekolah terkutuk itu. Sekolah dimana semua anak berandalan dan kriminal di Tokyo dijebloskan. Sekolah seperti neraka bumi itu membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Pantas saja dia merasa aneh saat ayahnya mengatakan kata-kata Corps seperti tentara saat hari pertama Eren pindah ke Jepang. Membuatnya merasa curiga, tetapi ayahnya meyakinkan Mikasa untuk percaya pada pilihan keluarga Jaeger dan Arlert itu.

Tapi yang jelas...sudah sangat jelas...

Akhir-akhirnya pasti ada masalah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi mendesis ngeri.

" Sialan kau"

" Untuk apa kau kesini hah nenek tua?"

Mina mengibaskan tangannya lucu. " Hahaha... tentu saja membantumu! Dan...menjenguk Eren manisku! Oh.."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dan memandang Mina yang tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan bingung. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap datar Mina yang semenit yang lalu tiba-tiba berada di caffe rahasia miliknya sambil membawa belati dan 3 senapan.

1 revolver, 1 buah senapan sniper berwarna hitam dop dengan jarak tembakan 1500 meter dan sebuah senapan laras panjang keluaran tahun '89 berpeluru perak. Yang setahu Levi harganya luar biasa dan hanya dipakai oleh para petinggi dunia untuk kebutuhan khusus atau militer tinggi negara.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu tidak akan heran bahwa Mina bisa mendapatkan seluruh senjata itu dengan mudah. Gadis itu sudah menjadi seseorang yang di luar perkiraan ayahnya sebelumnya. Lihatlah tato busur dan panah di tangan kanannya.

Itu pun belum dihapusnya sampai sekarang. Menandakan bahwa ia masih menjadi pemburu Artemis yang Levi tahu hanya berisi perempuan. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang melatih para perempuan sejak dini tentang berbagai macam hal yang berbahaya.

Dan Levi juga tahu...

Mina mengangkat kepalanya dengan menatap tajam Levi. Yang tentu saja sama-sama dibalas tajam oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Wanita yang sudah berumur itu masih saja melemparkan pandangan menyalahkan pada Levi.

Pemuda itu melirik tajam ke sebuah tato merah kecil di leher kiri Mina. Tato bergambar serigala gunung. Menandakan dia adalah seorang pemburu senior dengan kekuatan setara 50 laki-laki dewasa.

 _ **PLETAAAAKKKK!**_

Levi melebarkan mata kaget. Pemuda itu seketika menendang kursi Mina dengan geraman kasar dan membuat gadis itu melesat sejauh 2 meter dari dirinya. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, Levi melempar sebuah pisau roti melewati telinga kanan Mina.

Tetapi yang bersangkutan malah mendengus kasar.

" YAK! DASAR KAU KERDIL TIDAK TAHU DOSA!"

Levi balas menggeram dengan menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke lantai. " Aku sudah penuh dosa, dasar nenek keparat. Jadi menceramahi tentang dosa tidak akan membuatku sadar, kau manusia setan."

Mina balas menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke laintai dengan ujung high heels-nya hingga lantai kayunya sama-sama berderak.

Mina menunjuk Levi sengit. " Kau kira Eren diculik karena siapa hah!? Karena kau, dasar kau bocah kurcaci kerdil! "

Levi seketika mengerutkan dahinya kuat. " Kau mencoba berbicara apa hah, tua? "

Mina menggerutu dan menghempaskan badannya ke kursi coklat dengan kesal. Pantas saja Eren jadi kesal sekali. Kekasih dinginnya ini kelewat tidak peka atau bisa dibilang kelewat keras kepala.

" Levi... Kau tidak ingat saat kau meninggalkan Eren?" Mina mendengus.

Levi seketika memasang wajah dingin dan mata sehitam obsidiannya memandang Mina dengan tatapan setajam pedang. " Serius keparat, apa yang coba kau katakan hah? "

Mina mengambil senapan snipernya dan memeluknya erat. ia mendengus " senapanku ini sudah menjadi benda yang lebih kucintai daripada apapun. Loki-ku ini adalah senapan terbaik milikku"

Levi mengambil pisau lagi dan dengan wajah datarnya yang masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya, pemuda itu melemparnya ke arah Mina lagi. Melukai pipi mulus wanita itu dan menghancurkan sebuah lukisan khas Jepang di belakangnya.

" Kau membuatku muak dari dulu, nenek tua. Katakan padaku intinya dan berhentilah membicarakan omong kosong basi" balas Levi. " Waktu ku tidak banyak, pesut."

Mina menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah.

" apakah kau tidak sadar telah melukai hati Eren, Levi? " Mina menatap Levi dengan lembut. "Memang dia bukan wanita sepertiku. Memang dia menentangmu di awal, ya... Aku tidak menampik fakat bahwa rasa bencinya lebih besar, tapi... "

Levi tetap menatap tajam Mina sambil mengelus pisaunya dengan wajah dingin yang mengerikan. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia kali ini harus membuat pisau itu menembus kepala Mina.

" Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu hari, pemuda itu akan luluh"

Levi berhenti mengelus pisaunya dan menatap Mina yang terus memeluk senapannya itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat suara bass-nya.

" Kurasa itu akan butuh waktu separuh dari hidupku, nenek tua" Levi mengambil senapan berpeluru perak milik Mina. " Dia berbeda"

" dan perbedaan itulah yang membuatmu berubah, Levi" Mina meninggikan suaranya. " pemuda itu memang masih labil dan keras kepala, tapi apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang mengubah sifat dinginmu itu adalah Eren? "

Mina menepuk bahu putra asuhnya ini.

" dia mencintaimu. Dia menangis saat kau meninggalkannya dan merengek untuk kau bawa pulang"

 _ **SREEETTT!**_

" eh Levi? " Mina terkejut saat menemukan bahwa Levi tiba tiba saja berdiri dari bangkunya.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengambil jas hitamnya dan memkainya. Levi berbalik dari Mina yang juga ikut berdiri.

" Nenek tua... "

Mina mengangkat alisnya. " apa? "

" Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi... " Levi membuka pintu caffe.

Mina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"...itu salahku. Aku tidak sudi dia melihat orang lain selainku. Bocah itu hanya untukku dan tidak ada penolakan lain... "

Mina tersenyum sambil mengangkat senapan sniper miliknya. Ia mengekori Levi yang berjalan dengan tatapan membunuh dan hawa khas seorang pemimpin mafia.

Melewati puluhan anggota survey corps yang berdarah sehabis tawuran. Mereksa memasang senyum membunuh saat melihat Levi keluar.

Hanji mengekori Levi dengan membawa sebuah kapak besar. Kacamatanya basah akan darah dan senyum gilanya terukir melebihi batas kewarasan. Diikuti Farlan dan Petra yang setengah dari baju mereka telah carik dan rusak tetapi badan mereka tetap tanpa lecet.

Mina tersenyum melihat Nanaba yanh memimpin para pemanah dan sniper yang berbaris rapi di belakang gadis itu.

Gadis sepupu Ackerman itu masih tidak berubah dengan katana dan wajah khas samurainya.

Mina berbelok menuju Nanaba dan selusin sniper terbaik miliknya membuka masker mereka tanda menghormati Mina.

" Kita bertemu lagi, nona Mina" Ucap Nanaba. Bahkan wajahnya datar. Benar-benar keturunan Ackerman.

" Kau kembali dengan para sniper terbaikku di mafia " Mina mengenali wajah wajah berbakat itu sambil tersenyum. " Bagaimana tawurannya"

Nanaba memanggil salah satu sniper. Sniper laki-laki berwajah manis yang menipu itu menyerahkan sebuah senjata sniper berkekuatan lebih besar dari milik Mina. Dengan keakuratan tembakan sejauh 2000 meter.

" Habis" Ucap Nanaba. " Rencana Levi selalu berbuah manis"

Mina mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Nanaba. Wanita itu menatap para pemanah yang berpakaian pemburu ringkas seperti yang ia pakai sekarang.

" Oi nenek tua! "

Mina dan Nanba menatap Levi yang dibelakangnya telah terkumpul pata file hitam yanh terlihat benar-benar seperti habis membumihanguskan setengah dari Maria Highschool.

" Aku akan membantu di bagian ini, aku membesarkan nama baik sniper dan pemanah mafiamu"

Levi memghampiri Mina dan berbisik di telinga ibu asuhnya tentang sesuatu. Yang membuat senyum Mina makin terukir jelas.

" Lakukanlah Levi... " Balas Mina. " Kali ini tidak ada halangan lagi... "

Seluruh murid survey corps yang berkumpul bersorak dan menunggu Levi dengan sama antusiasnya.

Mata mereka semua berkilat membunuh di Kyoto.

Levi berbalik menatap para file hitam dan murid lainnya. Semuanya tergantung pada tangan pemuda dingin dan iblis berjalan itu.

" Jangan sisakan mereka"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAAAAKKKKKK!**_

" Yuii chan! Setengah dari kita sudah dihabisi di Tokyo! "

Gadis blasteran korea itu terkejut setengah mati saat tahu bahwa setengah dari rekannya telah dihabisi di Tokyo.

" Bagaimana mungkin!? " Yuii berlari ke arah balkon apartemennya dan mendesis.

Menemukan bahwa gerbang kota telah dikuasai oleh pasukan Levi. Gadis kecil itu juga kaget bahwa Levi dapat menerobos Kyoto.

" Bagaimana mungkin di menerobos kota yang telah kujaga ketat!? "

Mata Yuii menggelap seketika.

" Lepaskan seluruh macan kita, Reiner... Aku akan turun sendiri. "

" Kita perang sekarang"  
.

.

.

.

.  
T

B

C

XD

Hai semua! (･´з'･)

Ada yang kangen saya?  
Sorry misalnya saya banyak kesibukan karena baru masuk sma dan jarang update... (╥﹏╥)

Chapter depan...

WAR IS COMING! Siapa yang bakalan menang!? Siapa yang lebih kuaaat!? :V

Gimanakah nasib Eren dan Armin!? Gimana nasib mikasaaa...? :v  
.

.

.

.

.

Tungguin...  
:v

Mind to Rnr?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Tokyo, 11 tahun yang lalu

.

.

.

.

Manik sewarna obsidian milik Levi kecil, menatap intens sebuah mansion bergaya eropa yang kental untuk negara se-tradisional Jepang. Mansion itu berdiri gagah di tengah lapangan hijau luas dengan pagar terbuat dari marmer putih yang tingginya hampir 5 kali lipat lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Yang bisa dibilang cukup pendek untuk orang seumuran dirinya di Paris.

" Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Decih Levi kecil. " Mansion semencolok ini di Jepang?"

Bocah bermata tajam itu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada koper abu-abu besar yang ia geret sejak dari bandara hingga ke depan pagar mansion. Levi mendengus saat mendapati bahwa pagar itu memang terbuat dari emas dan berukir lambang keluarga Ackerman berbentuk elang yang sudah dirumorkan oleh ibunya.

Levi dapat merasakan bahwa angin berhembus makin kencang. Bahkan mantel bulu miliknya hampir saja terangkat karena sapuan angin basah yang berisi uap air hujan yang terlihat sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

Awan hitam telah menggumpal di langit sejak pertama kali Levi menginjakkan kaki di bandara dan terus bertambah hingga menjadi hampir hitam seluruhnya saat ia sudah sampai di mansionnya.

Yang membuatnya kesal karena jaraknya jauh sekali dari bandara.

Levi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa maid dan pelayan membawa barang-barangnya dari dalam Limousin milik ayahnya itu. Bocah bermata setajam belati itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat jalanan kompleks menjadi sunyi dan hanya beberapa mobil mewah lainnya yang lewat.

Tapi ia tidak mendapati Limousin lainnya lewat, yang seharusnya sudah tiba sejak 10 menit yang lalu karena jarak waktu keberangkatannya dengan ibunya hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa menit setelah jet pribadi milik keluarga Ackerman lepas landas dari Paris.

Ibunya menolak untuk menaiki jet pribadi dan lebih memilih penerbangan komersial. Levi sendiri sudah memaksa ibunya untuk ikut, tapi jawaban ibunya tetap sama dan jelas-jelas membuat hati Levi menjadi benar-benar dongkol.

" Huh.." Levi membuang nafas kesal.

Seorang maid berambut pirang dan bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi dari Levi, berjalan menghampiri bocah berdarah eropa itu dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat harinya yang hampir hujan. Bisa menjadi masalah kalau ia membiarkan tuan muda Ackerman basah kuyup karena hujan.

" T-tuan muda Levi!" Panggil maid berambut pirang itu. " Masuklah! Harinya akan hujan! Nanti tuan muda akan terserang demam bila terlalu lama di luar!"

Levi mendecih mendengar peringatan maid itu. " Aku tidak akan masuk sebelum ibuku tiba. Aku sudah berjanji padanya!"

Maid itu bernafas terengah-engah saat ia sampai di hadapan Levi yang sudah melepaskan genggaman dari koper dan memilih menyedepkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap maid itu dengan tatapan datar penuh intimidasi.

" Tidak, Historia"

Maid itu tersentak. " E-eh!? Ano tuan muda...namaku Chris−"

"−Historia" Ulang Levi dengan nada tegas. Bocah itu menatap Historia tajam. " Mulai sekarang namamu Historia. Ibuku memberitahuku bahwa nama aslimu adalah Historia. Nama lahirmu Historia dan selamanya akan menjadi Historia. Jika kau mengubah nama dari ibumu hanya untuk menutupi masa lalumu, maka segeralah angkat kaki dari mansion ini karena aku akan memecatmu"

Historia terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dalam. Maid berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepala di hadapan Levi yang masih menatapnya tajam. Biarpun dia tergolong bocah, tetapi kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk.

Levi melirik dari samping badan ramping Historia. Matanya dapat menangkap pemandangan beberapa penjaga dan maid lain bergerombol di sekitar sebuah Limousin yang baru saja tiba di halaman depan mansion Ackerman. Di belakang Limousin yang dipakai oleh Levi sebelumnya.

Pintu Limousin hitam itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita muda di balut gaun terusan berwarna coklat muda yang sederhana. Biarpun harinya terlihat buruk, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi senyum manis dari Isabel.

Isabel memandang ke depan dan mata hijaunya dapat menemukan seorang bocah kecil dibalut mantel bulu dan seorang maid. Maid favoritnya.

" LEVI!" Teriak wanita itu riang. Dia melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil dan membuat rambut merahnya yang memang diikat longgar itu semakin longgar karena ia terlalu girang dalam bergerak.

Levi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ibunya yang tersenyum manis. " Ha! Aku disini ma!"

" Hehe!" Isabel tertawa. Wanita itu berbalik dan menunjuk para maid dan penjaga yang sedang mengangkut barang dan kopernya dari dalam atau bagasi Limousin. " Kalian tolong cepatlah! Hari semakin hujan dan jagalah kesehatan kalian juga! Keluarga kalian menunggu kalian dalam keadaan sehat jadi jangan kecewakan mereka!"

Semua maid dan penjaga tersenyum mendengar nasihat dari Isabel. " Baik nona!"

Isabel balas tersenyum dan berlari sambil mengangkat gaunnya ke arah Levi. Tidak menghiraukan bahwa dia akan terpeleset atau jatuh akibat tindakan gegabahnya. Historia sendiri berusaha untuk tidak panik saat beberapa kali Isabel hampir terjatuh.

Levi hanya mendengus makin berat dan terkekeh melihat ke-hyperaktifan milik ibunya yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sifat sinis dan dinginnya.

" Hosshh...hosshh..." Isabel menumpu kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan bernafas cepat.

Historia memegangi lengan Isabel yang sedang berusaha mengambil nafasnya setelah berlari dengan riangnya menghampiri anaknya yang masih saja berdiri dengan wajah datar di hadapannya.

" Nona..." Panggil Historia khawatir. " Nona tidak apa-apa?"

Isabel berdiri dan tersenyum. " Aku tidak apa-apa, Christa!"

Historia menatap Levi yang masih memasang wajah tanpa emosi itu dengan gelisah. "Tapi uhmm nona...anu namaku..."

" Ayo masuk"

Kedua wanita itu sama-sama terkejut saat menemukan bahwa Levi telah memutar badannya dan kembali menggeret koper besarnya. Bocah bermata elang itu mendorong pagar dari emas itu dan memasuki jalan masuk ke mansion yang terbuat dari batu-batuan alam yang disusun rapi.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya saat ingin masuk lebih dalam. Bocah itu memutar kepalanya dan menatap Isabel. Senyum kecil terangkat darinya dan seketika hal itu membuat Isabel serta Historia menjadi tersentuh.

" Mama bilang ingin memegang tanganku saat kita sudah sampi nanti" Levi mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang. " Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

Isabel tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Levi. Tangan lembutnya bertautan erat dengan tangan kecil milik Levi. Isabel tersenyum makin manis dan mencubit pipi tirus anaknya yang segera dihadiahi gerutuan dari Levi.

Biarpun Levi terlihat menggerutu dan kesal, tapi tangannya menggenggam tangan Isabel makin kuat dan seolah tidak ingin berpisah dari tangan itu. Sebuah kasih sayang kecil yang langka di antara sifat dingin Levi dan konflik keluarganya.

Levi tersentak dan segera berhenti berjalan saat ia melupakan sesuatu.

Bocah itu menarik lengan gaun Isabel. " Ma..."

" Hm?" Isabel menyahut. " Ya, Levi?"

Levi melirik dari ujung matanya saat menemukan Historia sedang sibuk dengan yang lain, membawakan barang-barang milik Levi dan Isabel. Levi menatap Isabel dengan wajah datar tapi nada yang ia lontarkan begitu lembut.

" Tolong jangan panggil dia Christa lagi" Ucap Levi lirih. " Namanya Historia dan akan menjadi Historia untuk selamanya... Jangan biarkan mama membuang jati dirinya"

Isabel membulatkan mata kaget, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum makin lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala Levi kecil sambil berjalan.

" Baiklah, mama tidak akan memanggilnya Christa lagi..."

Levi mengangguk sambil terus mengenggam tangan ibunya. " Memang begitu seharusnya karena sekotor apapun dirinya dulu, nama itu dari ibunya. Nama yang sudah dipilih terbaik oleh orang yang mencintainya"

" Seperti dirimu...Levi Ackerman" Isabel menekan pipi Levi dengan telunjuknya dan tertawa kecil. " Levi Ackerman, putra dari Isabel Ackerman dan Kenny Ackerman"

Levi terdiam dan mengernyitkan kening dalam.

Memang Levi masih anak-anak, tapi...

Apakah ia baru saja mendengar gurat sedih saat ibunya menyinggung soal dirinya sebagai putra dan nama ayahnya? Seolah-olah ibunya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan menyakitkan dari dirinya.

Levi dan Isabel berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu marmer dan hal itu dimanfaatkannya diam-diam untuk mengamati raut ibunya. Levi seketika mengerutkan dahi kembali saat mendengar helaan nafas berat atau mungkin saja...pasrah dari ibunya.

" Mam−"

" Selamat datang di mansion Ackerman, Nona Isabel Ackerman dan Tuan Muda Levi Ackerman"

Levi mendecih jengkel dan memasang wajah kesal mengintimidasi terbaiknya kepada seorang butler yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Memotong pembicaraannya sesuka hati dan membuat fokus ibunya teralihkan dan diganti senyum manis.

Ia menatap butler itu tajam dan dingin.

Padahal Levi 100% yakin kalau ibunya sedang sedih.

" Ah tuan muda tidak berubah...bahkan wajah itu"

Perempatan emosi muncul dengan mulus di dahi Levi. " Hah?"

" Kau berusaha menyindirku atau memujiku, hah?" Levi memberatkan suara kecilnya dan menatap makin tajam butler yang sopan itu. " Aku tidak suka bermain-main soal ini"

" Shuusssh" Tegur Isabel.

Isabel tertawa sambil menutup wajah mengerikan Levi kecil dengan tangannya. Levi sendiri seketika mengerutkan keningnya dan mendesis tidak suka saat tangan itu mencaplok dan mengalihkan pembicaraan seriusnya dengan butler kurang ajar itu. Bocah bermata tajam itu menurunkan tangan ibunya cepat sambil menggeram.

Isabel sendiri hanya tertawa. " Ah... jangan hiraukan sifatnya! Dia masih terserang _jet-lag_ setelah ya...kau tahu berjam-jam perjalanan itu tidak terdengar terlalu baik! Makanya mood-nya jadi terganggu seperti ini!"

Oh...dahi Levi berkedut jengkel.

" Bukannya yang mengeluh tentang jet-lag dan kantong muntah yang buruk itu ibu?" Sindir Levi. Mata tajamnya itu benar-benar menyindir ibunya. " Bahkan ibu sendiri yang bilang kalau ibu benci pesawat dan membuat ibu terserang jet-lag hampir 5 jam"

Isabel membulatkan mata dan menoleh ke arah Levi yang tersenyum miring dengan pandangan sinis yang menusuk.

Mulut bocah itu bergerak tapi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ditambah rautnya seperti meremehkan.

" _Ibu tidak akan bisa memojokkanku untuk alasan sia-sia"_ Levi tersenyum miring. _" .Bisa"_

Isabel menghela nafas lelah dan mencubit hidung lancip Levi. " Kau ini..."

Sang Butler itu terkekeh dan membuka pintu mansion lebar. " Haha... kalian berdua memang tidak berubah dari dulu"

Isabel yang merasa malu karena telah dipojokkan oleh anak sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya cepat ke arah sang Butler yang sudah berkepala 5 itu dan tersenyum manis hingga menunjukkan semua gigi rapinya.

Mengindahkan Levi yang mendesis jengkel karena diacuhkan dan mulai menarik-narik lengan gaun ibunya ganas dengan pandangan menusuk dan aura hitam yang menguar mengerikan.

" Ma..." Panggil Levi dingin. _" How dare you..."_

" _How dar_ −"

 _ **SYUUUUUTTTTTT!**_

Isabel tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan Levi dan membawa masuk anaknya yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya itu ke dalam mansion bergaya Prancis era sebelum revolusi. Tawa manis milik Isabel menguar dan menggema ke seluruh mansion tapi aura membunuh milik Levi juga sama menguarnya.

Bocah bermata obsidian itu menggeram dan mendesis selama ibunya mengoceh dan menjelaskan segala hal tentang mansion ini kepadanya. Mereka berjalan melewati berbagai koridor dan tangga dengan mood yang campur. Isabel dengan semangatnya dan Levi dengan wajah _masa bodoh_ dan _aku ingin mati saja daripada mendengarkan hal ini_.

" Dan ini..."

Isabel berbalik ke arah Levi sambil tersenyum dan membuat gaunnya berputar. Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan masih memasang tampang datar tanpa minat ke arah ibunya. Oh...jangan lupakan kalu ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya tegas yang khas itu.

Isabel menunjuk sebuah pintu dari kayu oak itu dengan manis. " Ini adalah ruangan ayahmu..."

" Ayah?" Levi mengerutkan dahinya. " Itu ruangan ayah?"

Isabel mengangguk mantap.

Levi mencebikkan bibirnya dan meneliti pintu oak itu dengan pandangan mata menilai.

" Tidak buruk" Komentar Levi. " Berapa biaya yang ayah habiskan hanya untuk sebuah pintu?"

Isabel seketika mengerutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu. " Issh..kau tidak boleh begitu pada ayahmu"

Levi cuma balas menggumam kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju koridor di belakangnya. Yang terdapat dua buah pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri. Bocah bermata elang itu menyipitkan mata saat mendengar suara seorang anak kecil di dalam ruangan sebelah kiri.

Seperti suara anak perempuan yang tertawa.

" Ma?" Levi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu itu.

Isabel yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat koridor yang sama dengannya, menolehkan kepala menatap Levi yang memakukan pandangan pada sebuah pintu lain di koridor.

" Ya Levi?" Sahut Isabel. " Ada apa?"

Levi makin menyipitkan mata dan mencengkeram kopernya kuat saat kenop pintu itu bergerak. " Apakah dis−"

" Isabel?"

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di koridor itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas resmi yang berdiri di depan pintu berkayu oak. Mata hitam tajamnya terbingkai sebuah kacamata bulat yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Biarpun pria itu termasuk berumur, tetapi gaya dan cara ia memandang menunjukkan bahwa sifat dan wibawanya sebagai kepala keluarga Ackerman tetap terjaga sampai hari kematiannya sekalipun.

Pria itu membuka pintu oak semakin lebar. Memberi celah bagi tubuh tegapnya untuk keluar.

Ia menatap maid yang berdiri di sebelah Isabel dan maid itu segera undur diri mengingat tatapan tuannya yang seperti minta privasi.

Isabel tersenyum menatap pria itu. " Hai Kenny..."

Kenny balas menatap Isabel dengan lembut. " Hai Isabel..."

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun yang memiliki tatapan dan gaya yang persis sama seperti dirinya. Ditambah tatapan setajam belati dan wajah dingin itu.

Benar-benar jiplakan dirinya.

Bocah itu menatap ke arahnya dingin dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia membekukan mulutnya dan sesekali berdecak melihat pria itu menatap dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Padahal pria itu berstatus sebagai ayah kandungnya.

Tapi Levi merasa bahwa mereka benar-benar jauh. Seperti baru bertemu pertama kali setiap kali mereka berpaspasan. Sama-sama memasang wajah dingin, tetapi bedanya ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan lain.

Pandangan mengingat. Bukan pandangan tajam atau lembut.

" Hai Levi" Sapa Kenny.

" Hai ayah" Levi menyahut datar.

Kenny mengulum senyum kakunya. " Kau sudah makan?"

Levi balas menatapnya dingin. " Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang sudah makan?"

" Shuush!" Tegur Isabel. " Levi.. apa yang mama bilang soal sopan santun?"

Levi berdecak menatap Isabel. Levi tidak akan tahan dan tidak akan pernah tahan untuk memasang tatapan dingin atau ekspresi kaku pada ibunya. Jadi ia hanya memasang wajah tidak suka.

" Aku hanya berbicara fakta" Gerutu Levi. Bocah itu melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Kenny yang sama-sama memasang wajah kaku tanpa ekspresi. " Termasuk fakta bahwa ayah meninggalkan mama ke Jepang selama 3 tahun."

" Tanpa kabar"

Isabel terlonjak mendengar pernyataan Levi. Ia tidak tahu kalau Levi akan menyindir soal itu langsung di hadapan ayahnya. Padahal bila Isabel mengingat tentang hal tadi, Levi akan acuh dan terlihat tidak ingin tahu apalagi terlibat.

Tapi sekarang, Levi tetaplah Levi.

Memang dia acuh akan hal itu di luar, tapi Levi akan langsung menyindirnya tajam di hadapan orang yang bersangkutan jika bertemu.

" Levi!"

Wajah Isabel merah padam. Antara marah atau merasa gelisah terhadap sifat Levi.

Isabel tidak bodoh untuk tahu sifat Kenny. Dia tidak suka digertak apalagi direndahkan seperti tadi. Bahkan oleh keluarganya sekalipun. Bersama dengan Kenny hampir lebih dari 6 tahun, sudah cukup membuat Isabel tahu seluk beluk sifat suaminya itu.

Termasuk sifat tidak ingin ditentangnya.

" Tidak apa-apa Isabel" Kenny menghela nafas dan menatap Levi yang masih menatapnya dingin.

Isabel sendiri harus memainkan jarinya gelisah. Memang dia berstatus sebagai istri dari Kenny, tetapi ini adalah keluarga Ackerman. Keluarga bangsawan terhormat di Prancis. Seluruh keputusan diambil oleh kepala keluarga dan jika sebuah keputusan penting telah diambil, maka tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya sedikitpun.

Bahkan oleh sang istri.

" Levi.." Panggil Kenny.

Levi bergumam. " Apa?"

" Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan ibumu. Christa akan mengantarmu ke kamar barumu disini. Mungkin setelah kau sudah cukup beristirahat, kau bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami" Jelas Kenny.

Kenny balik menatap Isabel. " Isabel, ayo"

Isabel menatap Kenny dengan pandangan memohon.

" Kau duluan... ada yang harus kukatakan pada Levi."

Kenny membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. " Saat kubilang kita akan bicara, maka kita ak−"

" −2 menit!" Isabel menatap Kenny dengan pandangan yang makin memelas sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membentuk angka 2. " 2 menit saja dan jika aku datang lebih lama dari itu, kau bisa memaksaku!"

Levi berdecih dan membuang wajahnya menatap ibunya yang memelas seperti itu pada ayahnya.

Hatinya tersayat. Penderitaan yang ditampung ibunya sudah begitu besar dan melihat ibunya yang memohon-mohon seperti ini, benar-benar membuat hati Levi menjadi tersayat dan panas.

Kenny menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya. " Baiklah...2 menit"

" _Thank you_..." Isabel tersenyum.

Kenny menutup pintu oak itu setelah sedikit melembutkan ekspresinya karena ia masih menangkap senyum manis Isabel. Senyum manis yang pernah menjerat hatinya dan membuat hatinya melemas.

Sampai sekarang sejujurnya.

Tapi ada yang lain... ada yang harus ia korbankan untuk nama keluarganya. Termasuk hatinya.

" Nah..." Levi mengangkat suaranya. " Apa yang ingin mama katakan hingga meminta seperti itu kepada ayah?"

Isabel tersenyum lemah dan memegang kedua lengan anaknya yang menatapnya datar padahal ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau putranya sedih melihat ia yang harus memelas. Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafas sebelum menatap lurus ke arah mata obsidian Levi.

" Levi... berjanjilah pada mama"

Levi mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Janji? Janji apa lagi?"

Isabel mengangkat sebelah tangan Levi yang tersedekap dan membuka jemarinya yang mengepal. Wanita itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya bersamaan dengan milik Levi. Menautkan dengan erat. Sangat erat.

" Jika kau punya adik, janganlah membencinya. Sayangi dia seperti kau menyanyangi mama selama ini." Isabel menatap Levi dengan serius.

Tapi Levi membalasnya dengan menatap ibunya makin bingung di tambah dahinya berkerut sangat dalam tanda tidak mengerti sama sekali.

" Apa yang mama bicarakan?" Levi mengerutkan keningnya. " Adik? Mama tidak hamil lagi kan?"

Isabel menggeleng kuat dan mengeratkan jarinya kelingkingnya yang bertautan. Membuat Levi sedikit tersentak karena ibunya kali ini benar-benar serius tentang hal itu. Bocah itu mendengus dan berusaha menatap ibunya sambil memahami apa yang terjadi.

" Ibu serius, Levi" Isabel memberatkan suaranya. " Berjanjilah kau akan jadi kakak yang baik dan jadi panutan adikmu. Jangan pernah membuat adikmu menangis. Bahkan setetes pun jangan. Sayangi dia dan lindungi dia. Berjanjilah"

Levi mendengus makin berat dan tersenyum miring. " Baiklah... aku akan melindunginya segenap jiwaku"

" Baguslah" Sahut Isabel dengan pandangan serius.

Levi hanya bisa bergumam tidak tahu saat Isabel mengangkat tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan jari kelingking ibunya. Isabel mengecup tangan mungil Levi dan tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat menghilang di balik kelopak mata ibunya.

" Ini adalah janji kita Levi..." Isabel mengelus rambut hitam kelam Levi dengan lembut sambil menggoyangkan tangan anaknya. " Kelingkingmu, kelingking mama, kulitmu, kulit mama. Kau sudah berjanji di atas darah mama... Jadilah seorang Ackerman sejati. Seorang Ackerman yang tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Levi hanya tersenyum miring. " Ma... ini sudah hampir 2 menit. Aku tidak ingin mama diapa-apakan oleh ayah lagi."

Isabel tersentak dan melepaskan jemarinya dengan milik Levi. Wanita itu sempat mengecup dahi anaknya sebelum berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Isabel tersenyum singkat dan menutup pintu.

Levi yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus dan tersenyum kecil.

" Tuan muda..."

Historia datang dari arah pintu masuk koridor dan telah menunggu dengan 3 koper yang siap masuk ke dalam kamar baru Levi di Jepang. Levi membalikkan arah badannya hingga menatap Historia.

Historia yang mengerti arti tatapan Levi, segera membuka sebuah pintu di kiri.

Dahi bocah itu kembali berkerut.

" Itu..." Levi menunjuk sebuah pintu di bagian kiri. " Kamarku?"

Historia yang sedang membuka kenop pun mengangguk dan menyahut. " Ya tuan muda. Ini kamar anda"

Bocah berdarah eropa itu menyipitkan mata curiga. Itu adalah kamar yang sama yang terdapat suara seorang anak perempuan. Seperti sedang berbicara atau tertawa dalam bahasa prancis tetapi pelafalannya kurang fasih dan terputar-putar. Levi juga merasakan aksen jepang yang kental pada suara itu mengingat pelafalan huruf r yang khas pada bahasa prancis.

Dan orang jepang sedikit bermasalah dengan ciri pelafalan r itu.

" Kamarku" Levi menatap Historia yang sedang menarik troli koper ke dalam ruangan.

Historia berhenti sejenak setelah Levi mengangkat suara. " Uhm ya tuan muda? Ada apa dengan kamar tuan?"

Mata tajam milik Levi makin menyipit dan ia tidak sadar mendesis dan mengerutkan keningnya saat lagi-lagi telinganya menangkap suara anak perempuan. Biarpun lirih, tapi ia jelas-jelas mendengar anak perempuan itu sedang mengatakan sebuah baris naskah Hamlet tapi dalam bahasa Prancis.

" Tidak apa-apa" Levi berjalan ke arah Historia dan menghela nafas.

' _Mungkin perasaanku saja'_ Batin Levi.

Levi menggeret kopernya. " Pastikan semua barangku rapi dan pada tempatnya."

Historia mengangguk sementara Levi menatap ruangan itu tajam sebelum masuk ke dalam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi duduk di sebuah bangku dari meja tulis dari kayu akasia yang bercorak Inggris abad pertengahan. Yang tepat menghadap jendela. Mata tajamnya dapat menangkap pemandangan halaman belakang mansion yang sedang basah akan hujan. Pepohonan pinus dan sakura diguyur air hujan yang mengalir deras sedera moodnya yang buruk sekarang.

Bocah itu menumpukan kedua kakinya yang disilang ke atas meja. Mata setajam belatinya bergerak mengikuti ketikan tulisan di sebuah novel klasik karya William Shakespeare yang berbahasa Prancis.

Biarpun umurnya baru 7 tahun, jangan heran sifatnya dan gaya hidupnya sudah seberat ini. Tinggal di keluarga bangsawan ditambah ia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki dan dicalonkan menjadi penerus kepala keluarga, sudah cukup membuat masa kecilnya buyar.

Levi masih ingat saat ia berumur 4 tahun, di saat anak lain belajar membaca dan bersosialisasi, ia sudah duduk di meja ayahnya dan dihadapkan dengan transkripsi sebuah naskah lama berbahasa Yunani untuk dipelajari.

Ayahnya langsung turun tangan untuk mengajar Levi hal kebangsawanan saat bocah itu baru berusia 5 tahun.

Benar-benar masa kecil yang berat untuk seorang bocah sepertinya.

" Mataku sakit" Levi mengucek matanya dan meletakkan novel tebal yang sudah setengah terbaca itu ke atas meja.

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu digunakan untuk membaca bacaan yang berat seperti itu. Ia menghela nafas berat dan melirik jam dinding di sampingnya yang menunjukkan jam 17:00.

2 jam membosankan lagi sebelum makan malam.

Teh hijau dan cream pastry yang sudah dimintanya 30 menit lalu telah habis. Bersama 3 teh sebelumnya dan 5 potong kue lainnya yang sudah dihabiskan terlebih dahulu. Levi hanya bisa menatap kamar dan jendela yang basah akan air hujan itu dengan bosan.

Bocah itu menatap dingin sebuah telepon di samping mejanya.

Levi memutuskan untuk memakai telepon bergaya klasik itu dan menekan tombolnya. Ada seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi mengingat ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Lebih baik ia menelpon daripada berakhir menguarkan aura pekat akibat terlalu bosan.

Bocah itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menutup matanya sebentar sembari menunggu yang ditelpon untuk mengangkat.

" _Halo?"_

Levi membuka matanya. " Halo− Kebetulan apa sampai kau mengangkat secepat ini?"

Yang ditelpon mengangkat suara riang. Levi hanya terkekeh kecil dan sesekali menggerakkan kakinya.

" Hei hati-hati" Peringat Levi. " Bila kau terlalu nyaring, ayahnya bisa tahu dan kau berakhir buruk lagi"

Yang ditelpon merengut dan berbicara dengan suara lirih yang hampir berbisik _. " Ya ya ya, Levi! Aku tahu itu! Tapi aku bahagia kau tahu! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak menelponku dan hanya memberiku surat!?"_

Levi berdecak. " Aku mengirimimu surat karena aku tahu akses telepon rumahmu itu terbatas dan sifat ayahmu. Kau kira aku tidak menelusuri konflik keluargamu hah Farlan? Bahkan jika ada kesempatan, aku akan menyeret ayahmu ke hukum karena kejahatannya padamu"

Farlan hanya terkikik. _" Ya ya! Kau tahu... aku sebenarnya disuruh ke bawah tanah oleh ayahku untuk mengecek bara perapian dan menyiapkan kayu! Aku ingin sekali menelponmu tapi kau bilang kau akan pergi ke Jepang. Jadi, sia-sia saja aku mengambil telepon. Tapi... wow...untung saja pekerjaanku belum selesai dan For The God Sake...aku akhirnya bisa kembali berbicara denganmu!"_

Levi tersenyum singkat dan menurunkan kakinya. Bocah bermata tajam itu terkekeh kecil mendengar sahabatnya dari orang biasa itu. Yang ditemuinya di sebuah jalanan pertokoan di Paris. Levi masih ingat saat itu, Farlan membantu Levi mengejar para pencuri di jalanan yang mencuri buku-bukunya.

Mereka bertemu kurang lebih saat umurnya masih 5 tahun.

Levi melihat bocah berbaju lusuh itu pergi memukuli dan memarahi pencuri berbadan besar. Padahal Levi bisa saja melakukannya mengingat Mina telah melatihnya hingga _hampir_ _mati_ , tapi bocah itu tetap kukuh untuk membantu Levi.

Dan Levi tahu bahwa sebenarnya Farlan adalah seorang yang terhormat, tapi ada masalah pada kelurganya. Ditambah luka bakar menghiasi punggung bocah itu.

" _Oi Levi!"_ Panggil Farlan. _" Kenapa hari ini kau memilih untuk menelponku alih-alih mengirim surat?"_

Farlan terkekeh. _" Apakah di Jepang tidak ada kantor pos? Atau lebih buruknya, tidak ada surat lagi?"_

Levi mendesis dan menarik sebuah kertas kosong di samping novel yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Mengambil pena yang didekatnya dan menuliskan kata-kata pada kertas kosong yang sekarang sudah berisi itu.

" Bukan salahku..." Levi terus menulis dan matanya terus bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang menulis. " Ada sesuatu disini yang membuatku tidak bisa terlalu menulis surat lagi"

Farlan mengangkat alisnya bingung. _" Ada apa?"_

Levi menggumam kecil. " Begini saja... aku akan menuliskan kau surat terakhir hari ini karena mulai sekarang kita akan berkomunikasi dengan telepon saja. Surat yang kukirim adalah jadwal kosongku untuk menelpon dan pastikan kau tidak berada di dekat ayahmu saat itu tiba"

" _Wow wow wow..."_ Sela Farlan cepat _. " Hey bung! Memangnya ada apa sampai kau tidak bisa menulis surat lagi hah?"_

Levi menggeram lirih tetapi ia tetap menulis dan menelpon di saat yang bersamaan. "Kubilang tidak tertalu bisa, bukannya tidak bisa sama sekali. Kepindahan ku ke Jepang membuatku harus berkutat dengan urusan kebangsawanan dan menj−"

"−nii-san..."

Farlan membeo dari seberang.

" _Hey Levi...apakah aku baru saja mendengar suara anak kecil?"_

Levi berhenti menulis dan pemuda bermata tajam itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang tanpa melepas gagang telepon di telinganya. Mata hitamnya menemukan seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun dengan mata hitam yang manis dan senyum seperti gula itu seperti sedang sedih. Berdiri di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan memelas.

Bibir merahnya turun dan ia menggerakkan kakinya gelisah sambil menyeret sebuah bonek beruang kecil. Rambut hitam gadis itu basah dan noda lumpur basah masih tertinggal di mata kaki gadis itu.

" Nii-san..." Panggilnya sekali lagi. " Dudu jatuh ke tanah dan tangannya robek..."

Levi menghela nafas sebentar dan berbicara dengan Farlan. " Tunggu sebentar..."

Farlan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap gagang telepon yang dipegangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Levi berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjongkok di hadapan Mikasa kecil yang memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang sudah setengah kering. Gadis asia itu tertawa manis dan terus menyentuh wajah Levi riang. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali ekspresi kaku atau tatapan dingin Levi kepadanya.

" Nah Mikasa.." Levi mengangkat suara beratnya. " Mana bagian yang robek?"

" Oh.." Mikasa tersentak.

Gadis itu segera mengangkat boneka beruang yang tadi ia jatuhkan dan menunjukkan bagian yang robek ke arah Levi dengan wajah sedih dan sedikit kecewa karena boneka kesayangannya sampi robek.

" Ini nii-san..." Mikasa menggoyangkan lengan yang robek. " Tadi Mikasa berlari dari taman belakang dan Dudu jatuh ke tanah karena tangan Mikasa licin. Waktu Mikasa ingin mengangkatnya ternyata lengannya tersangkut di bebatuan dan robek..."

" Jadi..." Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Mikasa harus apa, nii-san?"

Levi mengambil boneka Mikasa dan bocah itu mengelus kepala Mikasa. " Ambil jarum dan benang di laci meja rias di sebelah tempat tidurmu"

Mikasa mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Baiklah!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari ke kamarnya dengan riang. Membiarkan gaun putihnya terangkat selagi kaki mungilnya berlari di koridor. Meninggalkan Levi yang terdiam dan menaruh boneka itu ke atas meja.

Bocah itu kembali mengangkat teleponnya. Farlan segera menyambar berbicara saat suara telepon diangkat kembali terdengar di telinganya.

" _Hei Levi!"_ Sahut Farlan. _" Ada apa!? Tadi siapa?"_

Levi menatap boneka itu dan menghela nafas. " Akan kuceritakan di surat sekaligus jadwalnya. Ada yang haru kuurus sebentar"

Farlan mendengus. _" Ya sudah! Aku harus segera menutupnya! Ayahku pasti akan kesini!"_

" Hm.." Balas Levi. Bocah itu segera menutup teleponnya sesaat setelah sambungannya terputus dan bertepatan dengan Mikasa yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Levi sambil membawa gulungan benang dan jarum yang ditusuk disana.

Mikasa menyerahkan gulungan benang itu. " Ini nii-san..."

Levi mengambil boneka yang di atas meja dan duduk di lantai. Bocah itu itu menarik Mikasa kecil untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan Levi mengarahkan tangan Mikasa untuk memegangi lengan bonekanya yang robek.

" Lihat dan ikuti tangan nii-san..."

Mikasa mengangguk. " Oke!"

Levi terus menjelaskan kepada Mikasa sambil menjahit bagian yang robek. Mikasa pun sesekali tertawa dan mengerjai Levi hingga bocah itu terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya. Adiknya juga ternyata cepat tangkap hingga belum 15 menit mereka menjahit, Mikasa mampu untuk mengikuti gerakan tangan Levi.

Kedua bocah itu asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Mikasa yang tertawa dan sesekali memeluk nii-sannya bahagia saat mereka menjahit dan Levi yang tersenyum singkat. Memang wajahnya masih datar, tapi Levi tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar kasih sayang atau senyumnya tiap kali Mikasa mengoceh dengan nada cadelnya.

Terutama saat Levi berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis dan Mikasa berusaha mengikutinya.

" Mikasa sayang nii-san!" Mikasa mencium pipi Levi senang saat bonekanya telah diperbaiki. Gadis kecil itu tertawa dan memeluk Levi erat. Bahkan ia menolak untuk menjauh dari pangkuan Levi.

Levi sesekali menjahili Mikasa dengan cara menggelitik perutnya dan tentu saja memancing tawa dan pekikan Mikasa. Berkali-kali Mikasa menggerutu dan berkali-kali juga Levi hampir tertawa.

" Nii-san..." Mikasa menatap Levi dengan mata hitam bulatnya.

" Hm?" Balas Levi.

Gadis asia itu memainkan jemarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Jangan tinggalkan Mikasa..."

Mikasa menghambur ke dalam pelukan Levi. Tangan mungilnya tidak bisa menggapai punggung Levi tapi gadis berdarah asia tetap memeluk Levi erat hingga ia mencengkram kemeja putih milik Levi. Mikasa merebahkan kepalanya pada dada Levi.

Levi menghela nafas dan menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Mikasa. Merengkuh adiknya yang rapuh.

" nii-san tidak bisa berjanji tapi nii-san akan selalu disini untuk Mikasa." Levi tersenyum miring. " Jadi jika Mikasa ada masalah, nii-san aka ada disini"

Mikasa meneteskan air mata dan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dibalik kemeja putih Levi.

Levi sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah larut malam dan Levi sudah tidak tahan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya yang memang sudah benar-benar ingin terasa menutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Moodnya benar-benar buruk. Sangat buruk.

Bahkan ia sampai menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena dibiarkan menganggur samapi tengah malam dengan tugas kebangsawanan yang sumpah ingin ia hancurkan.

Bocah itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya yang berukuran king size dan menutup matanya. Levi bahkan tidak peduli dengan posisi tidurnya yang sembarang karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ingin hancur.

Baru 3 minggu dia di Jepang... dia suka negaranya yang adat mereka tapi ia tidak suka mansionnya.

Dan sifat ayahnya yang seperti memaksanya.

Ditambah ibunya banyak murung dan melamun beberapa hari ini. Juga kedatangan seorang wanita lain yang terasa asing bagi Levi. Kelihatan kalau wanita itu berasal dari asia dan anehnya dia sering datang dan menjenguk Mikasa.

Levi sebagai kakak tentu merasa curiga.

Tapi sekarang, masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Levi sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mimpi. Nafasnya berubah menjadi teratur dan raut tidak sukanya berganti dengan wajah tenang. Mata obsidiannya pun sudah tertutup sempurna.

Ya...setidaknya itu semua akan terjadi sebelum dia kembali bangun karena mendengar suara pertengkaran.

Tepat di kamar di samping kamarnya.

" Sialan" Umpat Levi. Kantong matanya benar-benar terbentuk dan ia menggeram mengerikan. " Siapa yang bertengkar jam segini?"

Aura mengerikan seperti keluar dari tubuh Levi. Bocah bermata elang itu mendesis dan menggeram hingga mengerang karena suara pertengkaran itu makin intens dan telinganya tidak bisa menolerir untuk tidur.

" Ah sialan!" Levi bangkit dan duduk dengan wajah dingin dan dahi berkerut jengkel. Matanya menyipit. " Apakah mereka tidak sadar ada seseorang yang ingin mencoba tidur disini hah!?"

Ingin rasanya Levi keluar dengan tatapan membunuh dan wajah ngantuk yang mengerikan itu. Menghentikan pertengkaran yang menganggu acara tidurnya yang berharga dan kembali ke kasur setelah semuanya selesai.

" Hikkss...Pergi! Jangan ganggu mama!"

Levi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya seketika terbuka lebar.

" Hikss..Hiksss..Huwee! Pergiii!"

 _ **BRAAAKKK!**_

Pintu kamar Levi terbuka paksa dan bocah bermata tajam itu hanya bisa terdiam saat Mikasa berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Gadis kecil itu bahkan menangis sesenggukan saking kuatnya.

" N-nii-san..." Mikasa mengucek matanya yang sembap dan terus menangis. " H-hikkss..n-nii-san..."

" Huweee...nii-san!"

Mikasa seketika berlari ke arah Levi dan menaiki kasur bocah itu. Gadis itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Levi dan menangis keras di bajunya. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan rasa sakitnya di dalam pelukan kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.

" Mikasa..." Ucap Levi lirih.

Bocah bermata obsidian itu hanya bisa menatap Mikasa yang menangis keras dan setengah berteriak itu dengan tatapan datar dan bingung. Ia melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan melihat orangtuanya sedang bertengkar.

Mikasa meremat bagian depan kaos longgar Levi. " Hikkss..kenapa...kenapa papa dan mama? Kenapa n-nii-san...?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya makin memeluk Mikasa dan berusaha menyembunyikan mata adiknya saat pertengkaran itu makin intens. Levi bahkan menutup matanya dan mendesis tidak suka karena ia melihat dengan jelas di depan matanya.

Tanpa sadar ia makin memeluk Mikasa. Menjauhkan adik rapuh dan polosnya dari semua hal yang sudah ia lihat dari kecil. Levi menggertakkan giginya dan menutup matanya makin kuat.

Membiarkan air matanya ikut turun saat pipi mulus Isabel ditampar di depan matanya.

Saat itulah air mata Levi turun.

Suara tamparan sudah cukup membuktikan kepadanya bahwa itu adalah pertengkaran yang sangat hebat. Bahkan ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibanting tertutup oleh ayahnya yang masih bersitegang dengan ibunya.

" N-nii-sann.." Mikasa terisak. " Hikkss...nii-san..."

" Sssstt..." Levi seketika mengelus puncak kepala Mikasa sambil terus menggertakkan giginya dan menangis dengan mata tertutup. " Sssstt..nii-san disini.."

"N-nii-san disini..." Tenang Levi. " Ssssst..."

Mikasa mengusak wajahnya dan terisak makin nyaring saat ia sadar mendengar Levi sama terisaknya. Kakaknya yang kuat dan tidak pernah menangis itu sekarang menangis dengannya.

" Hikss...nii-san!" Mikasa hampir menjerit saat menangis. " Nii-san..."

Levi membuka matanya dan ia sadar kalau ia sudah menangis. Bocah bermata tajam itu seketika mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke lain. Dia harus segera mengalihkan fokus Mikasa selain pertengkaran ini.

Semua ini terlalu dini untuk diketahui gadis serapuh dirinya.

Ia menyapu matanya kasar dan mengambil gulungan benang merah yang masih tertinggal di meja sebelah kasurnya. Levi melepas pelukannya pada Mikasa dan Mikasa seketika kaget.

Gadis itu hampir menjerit sambil menangis ketakutan saat merasakan Levi menjauhinya. Melepas pelukannya.

Tapi Mikasa segera terdiam saat Levi menyerahkan gulungan benang dengan jarum sulam ke hadapannya. Raut Levi sangat kaku dan ia mengeraskan pandangannya. Matanya yang merah dan tatapan tajamnya menyiratkan sakit hati yang begitu besar.

" I-ikuti nii-san..." Levi menarik tangan Mikasa untuk memegang jarum sulam itu.

Mikasa dapat merasakan tangan Levi bergetar, tetapi wajahnya dingin dan dahinya menekuk. Mikasa tersentak saat suara benda dan teriakan datang dari luar. Gadis itu seketika menoleh ke arah pintu takut.

Tapi secepat itu juga Levi menarik dagu Mikasa menghadapanya dan menatap tajam adiknya.

" Jangan lihat kesana" Ucap Levi tegas. " Lihat nii-san dan ikuti! Jangan lihat ke lain..."

Mikasa mengangguk cepat dan menutup matanya sambil menangis. Levi mengarahkan tangan Mikasa untuk mulai menyulan benang. Membentuknya menjadi sebuah syal merah tua yang kedua anak adam dan hawa itu buat.

Mereka membuat sesuatu yang diingat sepanjang waktu diantara pertengkarang orang tua mereka dan rasa sakit hati di hati mereka.

Mikasa yang terus menyulam dan Levi yang terus menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Prancis untuk mencegah adiknya teralihkan fokusnya ke arah pertengkaran sia-sia itu. Levi mengalungkan syal itu ke leher Mikasa saat setengah sudah selesai.

Hingga jam 5 subuh...

Mikasa dengan syal merah di lehernya tertidur di pangkuan Levi yang sama tertidurnya dengan menyandarkan kepala ke pinggiran ranjang. Kedua anak itu tertidur dengan wajah sembap dan merah.

Dan gulungan benang yang berubah menjadi syal merah yang berada di tangan Levi dan di leher Mikasa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan dan meronta kecil. Seluruh tubuhnya diikat kuat pada sebuah kursi penelitian dan mulutnya diikat dengan kain. Begitu kuatnya hingga ujung bibirnya robek.

Rambut coklatnya bahkan sudah acak dan ia tidak bisa terlalu melihat lagi. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan matanya. Matanya tiba-tiba kabur setelah orang ia menyuntikkan sebuah cairan.

" Hai hai gadis manis...ahh siapa namamu? Hanji?"

" MMMHHH!" Hanji menggeleng kuat dan ia menangis. " MMMHHHH!"

Orang itu datang dan berjongkok di hadapan Hanji. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan. Seringai tercetak di wajahnya.

" Ckckck...gadis manis" Ucapnya. " Kau tidak boleh melawan seperti itu...lihatlah apa yang ku bawa hari ini!"

Hanji membulatkan mata melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan bening yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Tapi yang jelas, apapun yang orang itu bawa selalu berbahaya dan beracun.

Lihatlah seluruh tubuh Hanji. Luka bekas sayatan dan jarum suntik telah menghiasi kulit mulus gadis sekecil dirinya. Bahkan ada beberapa luka menghitam yang menghiasi beberapa bagian kulitnya.

Wajah Hanji menjadi merah dan sembap akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Hanji sendiri bahkan sudah mulai lupa rasanya cahaya mentari sejak ia disekap di dalam ruangan ini tanpa jendela ataupun pintu.

Yang ia rasakan setiap hari hanyalah rasa obat dan bau medis.

Hanji rindu ibunya. Dia rindu keluarganya. Dia rindu adiknya.

Dia tidak ingin ini semua. Hanji ingin keluar.

Kenapa harus ia dari sekian banyak anak di Jepang? Kenapa harus ia yang diculik dan disekap? Kenapa ia yang harus dijadikan kelinci percobaan seorang remaja gila di depannya sekarang?

Remaja itu sebenarnya cukup tampan tetapi jiwanya sudah rusak sepenuhnya.

Otaknya sudah tidak waras dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Hanji semakin tersiksan jiwa dan badannya. Gadis kecil yang ia katakan sudah memikat perhatiannya sejak Hanji membelikannya es krim karena ia kelaparan di jalan.

Gadis kecil yang benar-benar cocok untuk percobaan dan proyeknya.

Hanji menjerit tertahan saat jemari milik remaja laki-laki itu menyentuh pipinya lembut. Menyapu air mata yang menetes disana dengan jarinya yang dibungkus sarung tangan bedah.

Hanji bahkan masih mampu mencium bau obat-obatan dari tubuh remaja itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tubuh remaja itu makin kurus setiap harinya. Ia menolak makan makanan apapun dan selalu memberikannya pada Hanji. Hal itulah yang membuat Hanji harus bingung antara harus prihatin atau membencinya.

Di satu sisi, dia akan memarahi pembantunya hingga mengancam akan membunuh jika Hanji ditelantarkan oleh orang-orang di rumahnya. Biarpun tubuhnya masih diikat, terkadang remaja itu akan menyuapinya makanan yang enak dan bersikap baik.

Tapi di satu sisi, ia akan menjadi benar-benar gila. _Lunatic_ yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditampung. Menyiksa Hanji dengan menyayatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menyuntikkan berbagai macam obat dan cairan. Menyuruhnya memakan pil yang baunya saja sudah dapat membuat Hanji pingsan.

" Tenanglah gadis manis..." Remaja itu menyentuh rambut coklat milik Hanji lembut. "Semuanya akan segera berakhir...kau akan bebas aku akan bebas...semuanya akan berakhir sayangku..."

Hanji menutup matanya seketika saat jarum suntik itu menyentuh lengan kanannya yang terekspos bebas. Gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta kecil agar remaja itu mau berubah jadi baik kembali. Hanji hanya ingin sisi lembut dan perhatian remaja itu.

Dia tidak ingin sisi gilanya.

" Mmmmhhhh!" Hanji menangis keras karena jarum suntik itu sudah mulai masuk ke dalam jaringan kulitnya. " Huuummmm! Mmmmhh...h-hksss.."

Remaja itu mencium dahi Hanji sambil menutup mata. Tangannya masih setia memasukkan jarum suntik itu ke dalam kulit Hanji sedangkan Hanji kecil hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya lemah karena ia tidak sanggup melawan dua sisi yang muncul di hadapannya sekarang.

Sisi si baik yang mencium dahinya dan sisi si jahat yang masih setia memasukkan cairan asing itu ke dalam jaringan kulitnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat raut ibunya yang bahagia dengan kehadirannya dan wajah ceria adiknya karena ia telah kembali.

Tapi kenapa...

Kenapa mereka masih mengikatnya di kasur?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyentuh ibunya?

Hanji menggerakkan badannya yang diikat kuat dengan tali dari kulit itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya menatap ibunya datar tetapi mulutnya mulai terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Okaa-san..." Panggil Hanji.

Bunyi gemerincing pengait besi pada talinya mulai makin jelas terdengar saat Hanji kecil juga semakin bergerak. Gadis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya kuat di atas kasur putihnya dan menggerakkan kaki.

" Okaa-sa...Okaa-san...kenapa Hanji diikat?" Hanji bertanya dengan suara agak ditinggikan. " Okaa-san... kenapa Hanji diikat?"

Ibu Hanji tersenyum pilu dan menutup mulutnya. Adiknya menenangkan ibunya dan ibunya mulai menangis. Melihat Hanji dan berusaha tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Tapi Hanji masih dapat dengan jelas melihat ibunya menangis sambil tersenyum.

Hanji ingin menyentuh ibunya. Dia ingin memeluk ibunya.

Dia rindu ibunya...dia rindu adiknya...

" _Semuanya akan berakhir sayangku..."_

Hanji tersentak. Gadis itu seketika berteriak dengan suara melengking dan meronta. Teriakannya menggema di ruangan serba putih itu. Hanji menutup matanya kuat dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa saat ia mendengar hal itu lagi.

" _Kau akan bebas aku akan bebas..."_

" _Semuanya akan berakhir sayangku..."_

Hanji menggerakkan tubuhnya yang diikat dengan liar. Ia menangis dan menjerit. Hanji bahkan menendang sprei putihnya hingga hampir jatuh ke lantai. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap ibunya yang hanya bisa makin terisak dan diam bersama adiknya.

Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Memegangi badannya.

Hanji makin meronta saat sebuah jarum suntik di dekatkan padanya oleh seorang dokter. Tapi di dalam pikirannya, kenapa harus remaja itu yang muncul?

" _Semuanya akan berakhir..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren kecil memandangi sungai Thames di depannya dengan pipi tergembung. Mata sehijau emeraldnya beralih memandang gadis asia dengan syal merah disampingnya dengan raut bosan.

" Mikasaa~" Panggil Eren lucu.

Tapi Mikasa masih asyik dengan buku di tangannya dan tidak menghiraukan bocah yang berusia lebih muda 1 tahun darinya. Eren mulai mendengus tidak suka dan tangan mungil bocah berdarah Jerman itu mulai menarik syal merah Mikasa.

" Mikasaaaa~" Panggil Eren sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. " Aku bosaaan~"

Mikasa menutup bukunya dan menjauhkan tangan Eren yang masih setia bertengger di syal merahnya. Gadis bermarga Ackerman itu menyipitkan mata ke arah bocah berusia 7 tahun yang duduk disampingnya ini.

Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu setelah ayah Eren, dokter dari Jerman yang dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk menyembuhkan Mikasa, datang. Keluarga Ackermana bersedia untuk membawa anak-anak mereka liburan di London.

Mikasa hanya mampu memasang wajah datar saat Eren dihadapkan padanya.

Dia anak laki-laki yang manis sebetulnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya yang bersinar lembut dan gerakan lincahnya mampu membuat hati siapapun meluluh. Bahkan Eren tidak takut saat melihat wajah datar Mikasa dan mengajakknya berkenalan.

Bahkan ide untuk mengunjungi sungai Thames adalah idenya.

Hanya saja...Eren ingin ditemani Mikasa.

" Ada apa Eren?" Sahut Mikasa. Rambut hitam sebahunya terkibas angin yang berasal dari sungai Thames.

Eren menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik tangan Mikasa untuk berdiri. " Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi..aku bosan~"

Mikasa menelengkan kepalanya bingung. " Padahal baru 20 menit yang lalu kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal sebentar disini dan kau sudah mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan lagi? Kakimu tidak lelah?"

Eren menggembungkan pipinya lagi dan mencebikkan bibirnya ke depan. Bocah bermata hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. " Tidak...karena ini baru pertama kali ku ke London!"

Mikasa menghela nafas. " Baiklah..."

Wajah Eren langsung berubah bahagia dan bocah kecil itu meneriakkan sebuah kata dalam bahasa Jerman sambil terus berlari mendahului Mikasa yang setia mengekorinya. Eren berlari riang di sekitar jalanan di samping sungai Thames.

" Hei kau Arlert!"

Mikasa dan Eren spontan berhenti saat mendengar suara gertakan dari sebuah gang kecil di samping toko buah. Eren berbelok kesana dan diikuti Mikasa. Kedua bocah itu mengintip di balik tembok apa yang sedang terjadi.

3 orang anak laki-laki berseragam sebuah sekolah asrama daan seorang anak kecil laki-laki lainnya yang meringkuk sambil memegangi buku tebalnya kuat. Anak berambut pirang itu terisak saat 3 anak-anak penggencet itu mulai meneriakinya.

Mereka mengambil buku di tangannya kasar dan membuangnya.

Mata biru anak berambut pirang itu memancarkan sinar ketakutan dan anak-anak penggencet itu menertawainya. Bahkan salah seorang dari mereka menendang tas hitamnya hingga mengenai ujung bak sampah.

" Mereka..."

Mikasa terkejut saat melihat perubahan wajah Eren. Alisnya menukik tajam dan matanya berkilat tidak suka. Tangan Eren terkepal kuat melihat perbuatan mengerikan anak-anak penggencet itu pada anak pirang itu.

" Hei Arlert! Kau sudah berjanji pada kami untuk mentraktir kami makanan kan!? Tapi kenapa kau malah mengadukan kami kepada kepala sekolah hah!?"

Badan Armin bergetar takut. Dia hanya bisa meringkuk dan menghindari untuk menatap wajah anak-anak yang suka membully-nya sejak ia masuk ke dalam asrama dan akademi terkenal di London itu.

" Kau ingin mati hah!?" Ancam salah satu dari mereka.

Armin menggeleng dan terisak. Mereka mendecih dan menendang badan Armin yang meringkuk ketakutan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya dan hanya berharap kalau ada yang mau membantunya.

" Hei jawab kau bodoh!"

Anak yang paling tinggi di antara mereka mulai menarik kerah jas milik Armin. Yang ditarik hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dan menutup matanya ketakutan. Anak penggencet itu menarik tangannya. Membuat sebuah kepalan yang bila dihantamkan, Armin yakin akan menimbulkan cedera berat atau mungkin patah tulang.

" YAK BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Eren berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan alis menukik tajam dan tangan terkepal. Rautnya mengeras dan mata hijaunya berkilat kesal. Tubuhnya memasang pose menantang. Mikasa tersentak melihat keberanian Eren.

Ketiga anak penggencet itu menghampiri Eren dan menjatuhkan Armin begitu saja ke tanah. Armin sendiri segera meringkuk dan memeluk bukunya. Mata birunya menatap Eren dengan sangat khawatir.

Mikasa pun tersentak saat Armin menatap ke arahnya. Yang masih berdiri di depan gang dan tidak mengikuti Eren.

" Kau siapa!?"

Eren membalasnya dengan menginjak salah satu dari kaki anak-anak penggencet itu. "Jangan ganggu dia! Apakah membully yang lemah sudah jadi kebiasaan orang-orang seperti kalian hah!?"

" AKH SIALAN!"

Yang diinjak segera mengumpat dan menarik kerah jaket berwarna hijau yang dimiliki Eren.

Armin berteriak takut saat mereka mulai terlihat ingin memukuli Eren dan menggencetnya lebih parah dari dirinya. Bocah berambut pirang itu bingung harus melakukan apa karena dia tidak kenal Eren samasekali ataupun gadis asia yang berdiri di depan gang dengan wajah syok dan dingin?

" Kau bukan darisini..." Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk hidung Eren.

Eren mendengus. Dengusan Eren secara tidak langsung membuat mereka makin panas dan ingin memukulinya.

" Hei dengar yang orang asing! Jangan ikut campur urusan kami bila kau tidak ingin dipukuli!"

Eren membalasnya cepat. " Tapi kalian ingin memukulinya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!"

" Dia ingin cari mati ternyata..."

Ketiga anak itu menahan badan Eren. Mereka menarik kerah jaketnya lebih tinggi hingga lehernya terdongak. Eren seketika mengerang keras karena mereka seperti tidak membiarkan Eren unutk bernafas dengan benar.

Saat tangan salah satu anak itu sudah terkepal kuat dan ingin meninju wajah Eren, disitulah Armin mulai berteriak.

" HEY JANGAN!"

" EREN!"

 _ **BUGGGHH!**_

 _ **BRAAAAKK!**_

" Ouccch!"

Eren jatuh terduduk ke tanah dan seketika mengangakan mulutnya melihat Mikasa di hadapannya. Gadis itu memasang wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam andalannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan berhasil memukul mundur salah satu dari mereka.

" Berdiri kalian" Mikasa mengancam mereka dengan aura membunuh yang besar dan suara yang berat. " Berdiri sekali lagi, maka kalian yang cari mati denganku..."

Mereka bertiga spontan berlari takut karena seumur-umur mereka berkelahi, belum pernah ada yang berhasil menjatuhkan mereka dengan sekali tarikan tangan. Seperti pegulat yang langsung menjatuhkan lawannya.

Mikasa segera berlari ke arah Eren dan menarik lengan orang yang mengepalkan tangan. Membantingnya dengan sangat kuat ke tanah dan menendang paha kanannya hingga yang dipukul, mundur 1 meter ke belakang.

Armin membulatkan mata melihat gadis itu.

Padahal badannya termasuk kecil daripada ketiga penggencet itu. Tapi kekuatannya setara dengan para pegulat.

Mikasa berhenti memasang pose berkelahi dan membersihkan kedua belah tangannya. Gadis itu menarik tangan Eren dan membantu bocah berdarah Jerman itu untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua segera berlari ke arah Armin.

Eren membantu Armin berdiri sedangkan Mikasa mengambil tas Armin dan memungut bukunya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eren khawatir.

Armin menggeleng pelan. " Tidak apa-apa...kalian juga?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Eren tertawa dan menepuk bahu Armin riang.

" Namaku Eren Jaeger!" Eren menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Armin. " Yang disebelahku adalah Mikasa..."

" Mikasa" Mikasa menggangguk. " Mikasa Ackerman"

Armin menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Namaku Armin Arlet..."

"Kenapa kau sampai bermasalaha dengan anak-anak penggencet itu?" Potong Mikasa.

Eren dan Armin langsung menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan bingung. Armin memainkan jemarinya dan Eren yang masih saja memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

" Kau kelihatan sering dibully...kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Armin mengambil bukunya dan memeluknya. " A-aku...aku tidak bisa"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Levi berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah gedung tempat anak-anak Maria HighSchool berkumpul. Semuanya ia habisi sendirian. Ia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk ikut bersamanya dalam mencari Eren.

Tugas mereka adalah membersihkan daerah kekuasaan mafianya dari anak-anak Maria Highschool. Sedangkan tugas mencari Eren dan berhadapan dengan gadis berbahaya itu adalah tugasnya sendirian.

" Katakan kepadaku... dimana Yuii"

Levi berdiri di depan salah satu tubuh siswa yang sadar. Ia menodongkan senapan peraknya di hadapan kepala anak maria Highschool itu. Raut Levi datar dan dingin. Seolah-olah seluruh warna telah hilang dari dirinya.

" A-aku...a-aku tidak tahu!"

Levi tersenyum miring. Jemarinya di pelatuknya bergerak pelan. Wajah meremehkan tercipta di wajahnya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mendekatkan senapannya menuju dahi salah satu siswa yang sadar itu.

" Aku sudah mencium kebohonganmu" Levi memasang wajah datar. " Tapi sayangnya−"

Siswa itu membulatkan mata saat mendengar bunyi pemantik peluru yang dibuka pada senapan milik Levi.

Levi mendecih. "−aku bukan orang yang sabar"

 _ **BAAANGGGG!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa menjatuhkan berkas di tangannya. Ia datang dan menendang...

Ya, menendang pintu ruangan ayahnya. Persetan dengan sopan santun selama ini. wajahnya memerah padam karena marah dan kecewa dengan ayahnya. Kenny tentu saja kaget dengan sifat Mikasa yang hampir-hampir mirip Levi saat meninggalkan rumah.

" Apa ini semua!?" Teriak Mikasa.

Gadis itu menunjuk ke luar berang. " Apa maksudnya Eren dan Armin masuk sekolah Levi!? APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI AYAH!?"

Kenny mengerutkan dahi. " Sekolah Levi? Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Mikasa makin merah akibat emosinya yang benar-benar meledak. Gadis itu menghampiri meja kerja ayahnya dan menghentakkan tangannya begitu kuat disana hingga suaranya bahkan sampai ke kamar ibunya yang berjarak 2 koridor dari tempatnya.

" Aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan!" Mikasa menatap Kenny tajam. " Ini bukanlah kebetulan kalau Eren dan Armin masuk sekolah Levi! Ini sudah direncanakan dan bukanlah sebuah kebetulan kalau mereka tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini!"

Kenny melepas kacamatanya dan mengerutkan dahi. " Jaeger dan Arlert? Mereka masuk sekolah berandalan? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah merekomendasikan Sina Highschool pada ayah Eren dan kakek Armin. Bagaimana mereka bisa salah masuk?"

Mikasa terdiam. " Kau...Ayah tidak tahu hal ini?"

" Apakah ada salah prosuder?" Kenny membuka laci mejanya dan mencari berkas Eren dan Armin. " Rasanya aku sudah mengecek kepindahan mereka... mereka harus segera dikeluarkan"

Mikasa mendesis. Bukan ayahnya yang merencanakan semua ini tapi...

" Tunggu dulu..."

Mikasa menatap ayahnya tajam. "Siapa yang memegang prosuder sekolah Eren dan Armin selain ayah?"

Kenny menatap putrinya itu dengan raut mengingat-ngingat. " Seingat ayah... Ayah Erenlah yang memegangnya karena ia bilang kalau ia ingin memantau Eren di Jepang termasuk sekolahnya"

Mikasa membulatkan mata.

" Tidak mungkin..."

" Ayah Eren yang..."

Mikasa membalikkan badan. " Ayah...berikan aku nomor telepon keluarga Jaeger sekarang"

Kenny masih saja kebingungan. " Dengan Hannes. Dia yang mengantar Eren dan Armin ke sekolah pertama kali dan menjemput mereka berdua dari bandara atas suruhan ayah Eren"

Mikasa memasang wajah syok dan mengusap wajahnya kalut sambil duduk di sofa milik ayahnya.

" Ada yang tidak beres disini..."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Halo readers!

Ada yang kangen w?

Sorry banget misalnya w hiatusnya terbilang lama banget. Jadi w harus belajar ekstra dan meninggalkan semuanya termasuk ff w untuk sementara waktu tapi w bakalan kambek lagi ^^

Hehehehe...nunggui war yeh?

Sorry juga misalnya di chap ini belum war hehehe...*dimutilasi readers* Soalnya flashback semua orang di ff ini berpengaruh untuk ending ke depannya. W menjanjikan ff ini happy ending tapi kalau ending setiap tokoh...

Nah...w tidak bisa berjanji mereka semua happy ending ngehehehe...* ketawa sadis* *dibuang ke mulut titan*

Maka dari itu...sebelum war...nyantai dulu yekan?

Kita putar ulang masa lalu mereka semuah...bahkan ini belum semua loh ^^ beberapa nanti dijelaskan saat war atau sesudah war. Beberapa masa lalu memang ada yang plot twist dan memainkan peran kejiwaan atau kondisi mental mengingat mereka semua ke depannya di buang ke sekolah berandalan

ngehehehehehehe...

tapi beberapa kagak sesadis yang ada :V

tapi pokoknya...chap depan ane janji war dah...ane janji banyakin rirennya juga...

minta ENCEH DAN RATE DUA PULUH TAHUN KE ATAS...

W usahain udah ada..:v

Diusahain ya...bukan janji karena ane mau tobat bentar:V

Mind to Rnr?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

" Ehmm..."

Armin membuka matanya berat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggumam sambil sesekali menggosok mata biru langitnya. Dia menyipitkan mata saat seberkas cahaya berwarna jingga menyapu wajahnya dan membuat penglihatannya kabur. Pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai bangun dari posisi berebahnya. Menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku.

" Kau sudah bangun?"

Armin menatap sekitar tubuhnya dan tersadar kalau ia tidur di kursi dan diselimuti.

" Ya..." Jawab Armin dengan suara serak. " Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap pemuda jangkung yang duduk di sebelah kakinya yang diselimuti. Pemuda jangkung itu menggigit rokok yang menyala. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna tan itu memoles sebuah pedang yang cukup panjang untuk membunuh dengan sebuah lap bersih.

Armin seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri. " J-jean...K-kau mau apa?"

" Tentu saja bersiap untuk membunuh" Jean berdecak. " Kami semua akan berangkat untuk berhadapan dengan para bajingan dari Maria Highschool itu"

Armin yang mendengar itu segera bangkit sepenuhnya dari posisi berebahnya, ia menjauhkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk memeluknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sendiri menatap takut ke arah Jean yang terlihat benar-benar sangar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Meringis beberap kali saat bunyi desingan pedang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

" Sebaiknya kau diam disini saja pirang" Jean menghisap rokoknya kuat sebelum membuang puntung itu dan menginjaknya hingga apinya mati. Ia menghembuskan asap pekat dari dalam mulutnya. " Jika kau masih ingin tubuh lemahmu itu tidak terbunuh, sebaiknya jangan sekali-kali kau keluar dari sekolah ini"

Armin mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap jendela sekolah yang menunjukkan matahari terbenam. " Tapi ini hampir malam−aku harus pulang."

Jean melirik Armin dari ujung matanya.

" Apa katamu tadi?" Ucap Jean dengan nada teramat datar. " Kau harus pulang?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sesaat setelah ia melihat lirikan Jean yang entah kenapa saat ini bukanlah Jean yang ia kenal. Tatapan itu dingin dan tanpa hati.

Pemuda berambut tan itu memajukan badannya. Dia menatap Armin dengan alis menukik tajam dan rahang mengeras. Armin sendiri sampai memundurkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut itu sampai hidung.

Armin sampai harus menumpu badannya yang semakin mundur dengan siku karena Jean sendiri yang makin memajukan tubuhnya. Mengintimidasi dan mengancam Armin dari tatapan matanya yang berkilat ganjil.

" Dengar ya bocah pirang..." Jean mendesis kuat. " Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas kematianmu karena kelalaianmu sendiri dan pulang sendirian di situasi seperti ini. Diluar sana banyak anjing-anjing bajingan yang mengincarmu dan kepalamu. Kau murid sekolah ini sekarang...kau adalah bagian dari kami. Biapun kau punya wajah sepolos anak kecil ingusan itu−"

Jean menunjuk hidung Armin dengan pisaunya. " −Kau tetap akan mati seperti kecoak yang diinjak-injak sebagai bagian dari anjing-anjing kami"

Armin spontan mengganguk takut. Mata biru langit milik Armin kembali berkilat gelisah karena Jean menatapnya seperti pembunuh haus darah. Bahkan Armin sendiri tidak bisa membaca hati Jean lagi lewat matanya.

Terlalu dingin. Ia seketika berubah. Tidak seperti Jean sebelum Armin tertidur.

" T-tapi Eren..." Sambung Armin lirih. " B-bagaimana dengannya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jean malah makin memoles pedangnya. Pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menghiraukan perkataan Armin dan fokus untuk membuat benda tajam di genggamannya cukup tajam. Cukup tajam untuk menebas lusinan atau mungkin puluhan kepala.

 _ **GREEEP!**_

Jean mengerutkan dahi dan spontan membalikkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu menatap bingung ke arah Armin yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan jas merah marunnya. Menarik dengan sangat erat hingga rasanya seragam yang di dalam juga tertarik.

" A-apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian lakukan?" Tanya Armin gugup. Saking gugupnya ia tidak sengaja meremas lengan seragam Jean terlalu kuat. " Apa yang t-terjadi?"

Jean mendengus kasar dan menjauhkan tangan Armin.

" Intinya saja bocah pirang...saat salah satu dari kami disakiti oleh sekolah lain, kami tidak akan tinggal diam. _Tidak pernah._ Kami menjunjung solidaritas sebagai slogan kami. Nah teman kepala batumu itu diculik dan harga diri kami diinjak-injak. Sudah cukup orang di sekitar kami menganggap kami sampah masyarakat, harga diri kami dalam kekerasan tidak usah diinjak-injak lagi"

Jean menunjuk hidung Armin. " Apakah kau pernah dengar _'SurveyCorps'_ saja? Tanpa embel-embel sekolah hah bocah pirang?"

Armin menggumam kecil. " SurveyCorps? Tanpa embel-embel sekolah? B-bukannya ini nama mafia di T-tokyo yang t-terkenal? Aku pernah membacanya di k-koran minggu lalu. Eh..tapi tunggu du−"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membulatkan matanya. Ia seketika menatap Jean yang menyeringai dengan kilat mata mengerikan itu dengan wajah syok. Armin bahkan beberapa kali membuka menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Pemuda berdarah Inggris itu menatap jas merah marunnya yang bergambarkan sayap dengan dua pedang dengan mata melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar nama dan lambang sekolahnya.

Berapa hari ia sudah disini dan ia masih tidak menyadarinya?

" J-jangan bilang..." Armin mencengkram lengan Jean. " J-jangan bilang k-kalian..."

Jean menghampiri Armin. Menarik kepalanya hingga wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada Jean. Telinga Armin sejajar dengan bibir Jean.

" Seperti yang kau tahu pirang...ah bukan−Kau Armin" Jean berbisik lirih. Ia mengangkat seringai. "−selamat datang di sekolah buangan kriminal dan markas pasukan mafia Survey Corps. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang"

"A-a..."

Wajah Armin memerah. Peluh dingin menjalar dari lehernya dan merambat ke seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi mengontrol rasa syoknya.

Jean sendiri menjauhkan kepala mungil Armin dan memberikan waktu untuk pemuda itu bernafas. Ia terlihat masih syok dan menatap Jean dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya memang disini tapi pikiran Armin ke lain.

" Jika kau khawatir tentang teman kepala batumu itu..." Decak Jean. " Dia aman di tangan ketua. Yang harus kau kawatirkan sekarang bocah pirang−bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?"

Armin mengecilkan suaranya. " H-hidupku? Maksudmu a-apa?"

Jean mengangkat pedangnya ke atas kursi. Meletakkannya di atas paha Armin dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget dan memekik. Memancing kekehan dari Jean. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan mencoba menjatuhkan pedang yang masih memiliki bercak darah itu ke lantai.

" Kami disini akan bertarung. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang. Memang kau mendapat perlindungan dari kami tapi tetap saja, mereka akan memburumu pirang" Jelas Jean.

Pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah Armin.

Armin meraih pisau itu dengan hati-hati. " Ini untuk apa?"

Jean berdiri dan meraih pedangnya. " Jaga-jaga. Jangan sekali-kali kau keluar darisini karena kami akan bertarung. Dimanapun kau berada jika kau masih memakai sesuatu dengan lambang kami maka kau akan dibasmi oleh Maria Highschool."

" Kau sendiri mau kemana?" Armin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jean mendengus. " Memburu anjing-anjing liar yang menjengkelkan"

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah... ini atas perintah ketua" Nanaba menjelaskan pada selusin siswa berandalan yang mengelilinginya di dalam salah satu ruangan gedung.

Nanaba menatap tajam siswa-siswi dengan seragam dan lambang sekolah mereka itu. " Kita akan mengincar mereka di gedung ini. Ini adalah salah satu gedung tua yang banyak diabaikan oleh masyarakat sekitar dan oleh Maria Highschool sendiri di Kyoto. Tapi aslinya−"

Salah satu siswa dengan senapan sniper laras panjang di tangannya menyambung perkataan Nanaba. "−aslinya inilah kekuatan kita sebagai sniper"

Nanaba mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan siswa itu. " Ini jauh dari pemukiman dan Hanji akan memancing para siswa Maria kesini. Untuk mencegah military police kesini, 3 dari kalian akan membidik ke arah kota dan aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jika aku gagal, kuharap pasukan pembidik siap dipenjara"

Salah satu siswi dengan rambut dikuncir terkekeh dan menghempaskan batang permennya ke lantai kotor tingkat 3 gedung tua yang retak. " Ha! Bahkan kami siap dieksekusi! Tidak ada istilah menyerah lagi setelah kita masuk ke SurveyCorps dan jadi bagian mafia"

Nanaba berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan mengangkat katananya ke bahu. " Rapat selesai dan kembali ke pos"

Selusin siswa yang berkumpul tersenyum dan tertawa. Mereka menepuk bahu satu sama lain dan menyampirkan senapan ke badan mereka. Raut mereka menunjukkan kalau mereka senang sekali diberi misi membunuh.

" Jangan sampai kau yang dibidik!" Teriak mereka.

Siswa lain berdecak sambil berlari ke tempat mereka masing-masing. " TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU MEREKA MEMBIDIKKU BODOH!"

" KAU YANG BODOH!" Sahut salah satu dari mereka yang tetap tinggal di tempat Nanaba. Ia memasukkan peluru ke dalam senapan dan tersenyum saat semuanya terpasang rapi dan siap ditembakkan ke kepala orang. " KAU KAN MEMANG BEBAL DASAR OTAK KATAK!"

Nanaba tersenyum singkat. Sedangkan mereka saling teriak dan menyahut dari tempat berbeda di gedung tua berlantai 5 itu. Saling memaki dan menyumpah. Terkadang mereka tertawa dan mengecek senapan mereka di pos masing-masing.

" SIAPAPUN YANG MENDAPAT HEAD-SHOOT TERBANYAK, AKAN KUTRAKTIR SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH!"

" HAH!? BERSUMPAHLAH KAU KEPARAT!"

" AKU BERSUMPAH DASAR BRENGSEK!"

" JELAS AKU YANG PALING BANYAK!"

" AKU YANG PALING BANYAK, BOCAH!"

" AKUU! JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BERHASIL MEMATAHKAN REKORKU DASAR ANJING-ANJING JALANAN!"

"LEBIH BAIK JADI ANJING JALANAN YANG MENCARI MAKANAN SENDIRI DARIPADA JADI ANJING BUDAK YANG DISIKSA!"

" SIALAN KAU!"

Nanaba meninggalkan gedung itu dan berteriak hingga satu gedung dapat mendengarnya. " BERJUANGLAH KALIAN!"

Seluruh raut dari siswa-siswi sniper itu berubah. Mereka mengangkat senyum, tetapi kilat membunuh tercetak di mata mereka. Mereka semua punya masa lalu yang sama. Kelam dan dibuang. Tidak berguna. Tapi Levi mengerti mereka karena semunya terkumpul di sekolah yang isinya adalah anak yang seharusnya baik, tetapi karena masyarakat sendiri, mereka berubah.

Nanaba keluar dari gedung pengap itu dan dihadapkan ke sebuah jalanan dan perumahan kotor yang terisolasi. Ditinggalkan penduduknya karena insiden ,tapi anehnya ada sebuah kuil kecil berbentuk rumah tradisional miniatur di samping gedung itu.

Gadis itu bahkan melihat masih banyak pohon sakura yang mekar.

Nanaba berjalan menghampiri kuil kecil itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh. Meletakkan katananya di depan kakinya. Gadis itu menangkupkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala dalam. Angin berhembus di samping telinganya dan membunyikan lonceng kuil yang tidak terurus itu lagi.

" Tolong bantu aku Kami-sama..." Nanaba berucap lirih. " Aku siap menanggung semua dosaku asalkan Levi dapat berubah kembali. Asal keluarga yang terpecah ini bersatu dan semua siswa disini berubah.

Lonceng kembali berbunyi berulang kali akibat hembusan angin. " Kami semua menjadi seperti ini karena tidak ada yang mau mendengar rasa sakit kami. Tidak ada yang mau peduli dan percaya apa yang kami rasakan. Kami-sama...tidak ada yang pernah percaya pada kami... Jika kehadiran Eren sudah direncanakan, jika takdir sudah digariskan...kumohon bantu aku. Bantu kami semua..."

Bibir Nanaba bergetar. " K-kumohon bantu aku..."

Nanaba menurunkan tangannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap katananya yang tergeletak di hadapannya dan di hadapan kuil dengan nisan bertuliskan kanji. Gadis itu menarik katana dan menancapkannya kuat ke tanah.

" Ojii-san selalu percaya kalau Levi adalah orang yang kuat dan teguh" Nanaba menatap nisan kuil. " Maka sesuai kata-kata ojii-san sebelum meninggal...aku akan setia mendukung Nii-san biarpun bayarannya nyawaku"

Nanaba berdiri dan mencabut katananya. Ia menatap kuil kecil itu sebentar sebelum berbalik menuju ke arah kota. Pandangannya mengeras seperti selama ini ia di sekolah itu. Ia rela melakukan kejahatan hanya untuk mengembalikan apa arti keluarga dan kasih sayang seluruhnya pada Levi dan murid-murid yang ia urus.

Ia percaya kalau Levi tidaklah sesadis itu.

Ada sisi lain yang selalu disembunyikan pemuda itu selama ini.

Yang hanya bisa dibongkar Eren dalam waktu seminggu.

Nanaba menatap Farlan yang telah menunggunya 3 blok dari gedung tempat para sniper andalan mafia dan sekolah berkumpul. Pemuda itu telah siap dengan pedangnya. Menunggunya dengan senyuman ganjilnya.

Senyuman membunuhnya yang luar biasa mengerikan.

" Yo Nanaba..." Sahut Farlan. " Lama sekali sejak kulihat kau turun tangan bertarung. Biasanya kau lebih memilih tinggal di sekolah dan mengurusi tawanan atau anggota kita yang terluka"

Nanaba menghampiri Farlan yang bersender di sebuah toko kecil yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Pemuda itu memain-mainkan pedangnya dan membelah beberapa kotak kayu yang terabaikan.

" Kali ini berbeda Farlan..." Nanaba menyahut. " Sesuatu akan berubah"

Farlan mengiyakan. " Eren Jaeger−dia seperti malaikat jatuh. Dia salah jatuh tapi anehnya bulunya menghapus dosa kita semua disini. Seolah-olah bocah itu secara tidak sadar membantu kita mendapati siapa kita yang sebenarnya"

Nanaba menghela nafas dan menatap jalanan di depannya yang sepi. " Pasukan sudah siap?"

" Kkkk..." Kekeh Farlan. Pemuda itu menegakkan badannya. " Aku benar-benar benci orang-orang yang menyombongkan diri mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum perang dan meremehkan lawan. Eren milik ketua tapi Maria Highschool milik kita"

Farlan menyeringai mengerikan. " Mari kita tunjukkan siapa kita"

Nanaba mengangguk. " Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang. Para Military Police akan sangat senang melihat kita untuk dimasukkan ke penjara."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAAAAK!**_

 _ **BUUUGGGH!**_

" ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

" Ups!" Hanji tertawa mengerikan. " Kalian bermasalah dengan wanita yang salah, _gentleman_ "

Lusinan siswa Maria Highschool bersenjata lengkap hanya bisa menatap sepuluh siswa yang berdarah dan terkapar dengan luka hantaman dan pukul yang mengerikan di hadapan mata mereka. Darah segar bercecer dimana-mana. Kepala mereka bocor dan darah mengalir dari mulut siswa-siswa itu.

Mereka telah meremehkan Hanji.

Gadis berkacamata itu sendiri hanya tertawa dan melenturkan tangannya. Matanya berkilat gila saat menatap lusinan siswa berbadan kekar lainnya yang langsung berubah pucat sesaat setelah ia menghabisi sepuluh siswa yang dengan bodohnya ingin melecehkannya.

" Wow..." Hanji berjalan maju dan tertawa. Ia melangkahi siswa siswa itu santai seolah-olah membuat nyawa seseorang sekarat sudah jadi hal biasa. " Kalian benar-benar merepotkan ya? Sudah ku bilang dari awal aku ingin 5 kotak di belakang kalian itu dikembalikan...tidak susah kan?"

Hanji membuat wajah seimut mungkin sambil membersihkan tangannya yang berlumur darah. " Hm? Tidak susah kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan melukai kalian kalau senjata kami yang kalian curi itu dipulangkan kembali"

Salah satu siswa maju dan menggertak Hanji. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke lantai dan berteriak nyaring di hadapan gadis itu.

" HEI JALANG SIALAN! KAU KIRA KAMI APA HAH!? KAMI SEMUA AKAN MENGHABISI SAAT INI JUGA KAU KEPARAT KOTOR!" Teriaknya. " JANGAN HARAP SENJATA INI AKAN KEMBALI KE TANGAN SIALANMU KAU BEDEBAH!"

Sorakan pemuda itu segera diiyakan oleh siswa lain di gudang penyimpanan makanan itu. Yang disulap oleh Maria Highschool menjadi markas dan gudang persenjataan. Seketika lusinan siswa itu menodongkan senjata mereka dan senapan ke arah Hanji.

Mereka mengepung gadis itu.

" Ha!" Tunjuk salah satu siswa ke arah Hanji yang terdiam. " Kau bahkan tidak membawa senjata! Kau jelas-jelas akan kami bunuh sialan!"

Hanji mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lusinan siswa di depannya dengan mata mengkilat kelewat gila seperti psikopat akut. Senyumnya berubah menjadi mengerikan dan menakutkan.

Bahkan tawanya terkesan lain.

" Hihihihihi..." Kikik Hanji. " Kalian semua benar-benar unik! Kkkkk...JADILAH KELINCI PERCOBAANKU!"

Salah satu dari para siswa itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba memundurkan tubuhnya dari balik kerumunan siswa yang berang karena Hanji masih bisa saja tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak menyerang ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau gadis itu berbahaya.

Tapi salah satu siswa itu membulatkan matanya kelewat lebar. Wajahnya langsung sepucat orang mati. Peluh dingin sebesar biji jagung seketika meluncur dari balik tengkuknya dan tangan dengan senapannya bergetar. Bahkan ia mundur dengan sempoyongan. Menabrak siswa lain di belakangnya.

" Hei kau kenapa!?" Tegur salah satu siswa. " Musuhmu di depan sana bodoh! Bukan di belakang!"

Tangan siswa itu basah total dan mendingin. " K-kau...kau t-tidak mengerti...d-dia...gadis itu..."

Siswa lainnya mengerutkan dahi dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan senapan ke belakang secara kasar. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan ia dapat menatap senyum lebar milik Hanji dari balik kaki-kaki siswa lain.

" D-dia...percobaan..." Siswa itu mundur dengan cara menyeret pantatnya ke belakang secara lambat. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar ingin berteriak gila karena ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. " D-dia akan m-membunuh kita semua...d-dia akan m-mencincang k-kita..."

Rautnya menunjukkan orang yang dihadapkan dengan kematian mengerikan. " K-kita akan h-habis..."

Hanji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jas merah marunnya. Mata coklatnya berkilat. Dan senyumnya yang ganjil sudah terangkat sepenuhnya sekarang.

" Kalian tahu...aku kekurangan kelinci percobaan untuk proyekku" Hanji terkekeh dan berjalan makin maju seperti anak kecil. Membuat lusinan siswa lain menelan ludah mereka gugup. " Levi benar-benar baik padaku! Kukira si cebol kurang kalsium dan fosfor itu sama jahatnya dengan setan!"

Hanji membuat tanda tanduk dengan jarinya di atas kepala. " Tapi ternyata tidak! WAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KU MEMINTA KELINCI PERCOBAAN! AKU LAGI DIKIRIM! AH SENANGNYA!"

Beberapa siswa yang mengepungnya mulai sadar siapa yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Mereka menelan ludah kelewat berat dan menatap Hanji dengan raut gugup. Pandangan mereka nanar dan senapan di tangan mereka bergetar akibat tangan mereka juga bergetar.

" A-anu...ketua" Salah satu dari mereka berbisik di telinga orang yang meneriaki Hanji. " A-apakah kau yakin d-dia tidak b-berbahaya?"

Sang ketua mengernyitkan dahi dalam. " Apa maksudmu?"

Siswa yang jatuh tadi melihat raut teman-temannya yang mulai sama pucatnya dengannya. Mereka telah salah menyangka Hanji. Mereka kira dia hanyalah salah satu siswa yang dengan bodohnya tanpa persiapan menerobos gudang penyimpanan senjata milik Maria Highschool.

Hanji tersenyum dan menatap lusinan siswa-siswa itu. " Oke...mari kita akhiri basa-basinya"

Sang ketua−pada harfiahnya adalah siswa dengan badan kekar seperti pegulat yang bahkan tidak cocok sama sekali untuk jadi siswa SMA tetapi lebih cocok jadi kuli bangunan−berteriak dan mengangkat senapannya.

Diikuti oleh lusinan siswa lain di belakangnya yang mengangkat senapan dan senjata tajam lain. Tapi beberapa siswa yang sadar hanya bisa meneguk ludah berat menatap Hanji yang seperti menunggu saat tepat untuk memutus puluhan kepala di ruangan besar itu.

" APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU!?" Gertak pemuda itu kasar. " SERANG WANITA ITU DASAR KALIAN PENGECUT!"

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mulai berlari maju ke arah Hanji dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Menarik pelatuk senapan mereka dan menembaki gadis berkaca mata itu dengan puluhan peluru.

Tapi beberapa dari mereka yang saking takutnya dengan Hanji, berteriak dengan nada ketakutan hingga kata-kata _SERANG!_ terdengar seperti _SERANG?_

" HAHAHAHAHA!" Hanji tertawa lebar.

Ia menyeringai mengerikan saat peluru-peluru itu terarah padanya dan beberapa siswa berlari ke arahnya. Mengayunkan berbagai macam senjata tajam untuk melukainya.

" ARRRGGGHH!"

" AKH!"

" ARRRGG SHIT!"

Lusinan siswa yang di belakang benar-benar kaget saat peluru mereka teredam di bagian dada Hanji dan gadis itu tidak terluka sama sekali. Ia malah berlari ke arah mereka dan mengangkat kakinya setinggi bahu. Hanji menendang siswa di depannya dengan sangat kuat hingga mereka seketika muntah darah saat sol sepatu Hanji mengenai dada mereka telak.

Siswa lain yang belum terkena seketika memundurkan saat beberapa badan siswa yang ada terpental ke belakang sejauh 2 meter dari Hanji. Gadis itu tertawa dan matanya melebar. Ia terus menendang dan memukul beberap siswa yang ingin melukainya dengan sangat kuat.

" KKKKKK...BAGAIMANA RASANYA SAAT SENDI LUTUTMU LEPAS HAH!?" Hanji mencengkram salah satu kaki siswa yang ingin menendangnya tepat di wajah tapi ia keburu sadar. " APAKAH NYAMAN?"

Siswa itu tersentak dan meronta kuat. " J-JANGAN KAU SIALAN! DASAR KAU JAL−ARRRRRGGGGH KAKIKU! KAKIKU PATAH!"

Hanji mencengkram sendi lutut kanan siswa itu kelewat kuat dan mematahkannya dengan sikunya dengan satu hantaman.

Hanji menguap bosan dan melepas kaki siswa itu. " Itu bukan patah namanya dasar bodoh! Itu sendimu lepas!"

Siswa itu terkapar di samping Hanji dan wajahnya memerah. Ia meraung dan mengerang. Meronta-ronta seperti orang kesurupan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang bengkok ke arah yang salah. Oh juga sendinya lepas. Membuatnya terseok-seok di samping Hanji sambil mengerang.

Hanji menghela nafas berat dan menggembungkan pipi. " Aisssshh... BERISIK TAU!"

 _ **BRRRUUUGGGH!**_

 _ **BRRRAAK!**_

Siswa lain langsung mundur sekejap mata dan menatap horror ke arah sepatu Hanji yang memiliki bercak darah segar dan beberapnya menetes ke lantai.

Ia baru saja menendang wajah pemuda itu kelewat kuat hingga pipinya menggelepar akibat gravitasi dan kepalanya bocor akibat tendangan maut Hanji. Ditambah juga siswa itu pingsan dengan cara terhentak kuat ke lantai, membuat lukanya makin parah. Setengah tengkoraknya pipinya hampir hancur dan bocor kepalanya makin lebar.

" Ckckckc...kasihan tengkorakmu hancur" Hanji berdecak dan memajukan bibirnya. Ia beralih menatap siswa-siswa yang masih berdiri _hidup_ di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengangkat senyum gila dan melenturkan leher. " Oke...siapa selanjutnya?"

" MATI KAU SIALAN! DASAR KAU BAJINGAN KEPARAT! MATI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Hanji menatap ke arah lantai dua di atas. Ia melihat seorang siswa, siswa yang meneriakinya yang tidak lain adalah si ketua dengan sebuah senapan atau ia bisa bilang senjata yang mampu menembakkan peluru dalam jumlah banyak. Raut siswa itu mengeras dan wajahnya memerah karena emosi.

" SEMUANYA TEMBAK!"

Siswa lain yang tinggal menyahut. " TEMBAK PEREMPUAN GILA ITU!"

 _ **BAAANG!**_

 _ **BAAAANNNG!**_

 _ **BAAAAAAANG!**_

Mereka semua menembak bersaamaan secara gila-gilaan ke arah Hanji. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menjerit dan berteriak seperti orang keranjingan perang karena baju anti peluru Hanji habis masa ketahanannya akibat diserang habis-habisan dari atas dan bawah juga dari segala arah.

Gadis itu muntah darah.

Wajahnya basah akan merah darah segar dan badannya basah total seperti dimandikan dengan darah. Hanji beberapa kali mendesis dan batuk teramat kuat hingga darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya seperti ia menyemburkan air kelewat banyak.

Peluru-peluru itu terus menerus menembakinya. Masuk ke dalam jaringan kulitnya. Melukai badannya. Mengenai organnya hingga ia terlihat seperti dimutilasi dan ditenggelamkan di lautan darah.

Kau tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana darah itu mengalir gila-gilaan di lantai. Membuat tempat itu seperti tempat pembunuhan sadis. Hanji mengangkat wajahnya dan ia tersenyum lebar. Beberapa siswa membulatkan mata mereka kaget saat Hanji yang terlihat seperti sekarat itu menyeret badannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Beberapa siswa di lantai yang sama dengan Hanji, menghentikkan tembakan mereka karena kehabisa peluru. Mereka tersentak dan menatap horror Hanji yang mengangkat wajahnya yang tertutup darah. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan maju mendekati mereka walaupun kelihatan nyawanya seperti sudah di ujung tenggorokan.

" Kkkk..." Hanji terkekeh dan seketika terbatuk. Semakin ia mengangkat suara semakin itu pula darah mengalir gila-gilaan dari mulutnya.

Hanji berjalan terseok-seok dan semakin melemah saat badannya itu memaksa makin jauh berjalan.

" K-ketua..." Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk Hanji. " G-gadis itu m-masih hidup..."

Ketua mereka yang sedang memegangi senapan di lantai atas itu juga menelan ludah kelewat berat. Ia melihat Hanji dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan mengerikan itu. Gadis itu benar-benar gila.

Dia tidak pingsan. Tidak menyerah apalagi terlihat akan mati. Biarpun tubuh jangkungnya sudah benar-benar acak dan menyeramkan, dia masih saja menyeret langkahnya.

Hanji beberapa kali hampir terjatuh saat kakinya mencoba berjalan jauh dan ia terbatuk makin keras seperti ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekalian. Beberapa siswa mendesis jijik dan mundur saat batuk Hanji sesekali mengeluarkan darah segar.

Peluru berjatuhan dari dalam dagingnya. Mata Hanji berkilat lemah tetapi penuh hasrat.

" K-kalian..." Hanji menyeringai. Ia mengangkat jarinya yang gemetar luar biasa. Menunjuk lusinan siswa-siswa itu.

Siswa-siswa itu seketika mengangkat senapan mereka dan mengarahkannya ke arah Hanji karena kaget dan sebagian kecil ketakutan.

Hanji tersenyum. " Kalian t-tidak tahu a-apa rasa sakit yang s-sesungguhnya itu... Rasa sakit a-abadi...r-rasa sakit dari dalam jiwa d-dan fisik...k-kalian tidak akan pernah t-tahu...H-hihihi.."

Gadis berkacamata itu menatap lantai di bawahnya sebentar dan tersenyum makin lebar. Hanji kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mencengkram dadanya yang berdarah. Ia melepas kaca matanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah lusinan siswa itu.

Membuat semua orang di tempat itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Hanji menginjak sebuah lubang pipa yang tertutup sebuah tutup dari besi itu. Ia membuka mulutnya.

" Erwin..uhuukk..." Hanji terbatuk lagi. " Sudah w-waktunya..."

 _ **BRUUGGH!**_

 _ **SYUUNNGGGG!**_

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu terkejut setengah mati. Mereka panik saat Hanji masuk ke dalam lubang pipa itu secepat kilat. Beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang menjatuhkan senapan mereka dan mengecek ke dalam lubang pipa yang cukup dalam dan lebar untuk seukuran badan Hanji.

" KETUA!" Salah satu dari mereka berteriak dari bawah. " GADIS ITU KABUR! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN!?"

Ketua yang berada di atas hanya bisa terdiam. Ia juga melihat apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak menampik kalau ia sama syok-nya dengan yang lain. Dia tidak tahu kalau Hanji mengincar lubang pipa itu. Dan anehnya...bagaimana lubang besi itu terbuka.

 _ **Tiitt...**_

 _ **Tiiiit...**_

 _ **Tiiitttt...**_

Siswa itu mengernyitkan dahi. " Suara apa itu?"

Seluruh siswa lainnya hanya bisa merespon dengan mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu. Salah satu dari siswa yang terduduk dan tidak ikut menembak, menatap ke arah kotak-kotak kayu raksasa di belakang mereka.

" A-ano..." Dia menunjuk kotak-kotak itu. " Suaranya datang dari sana. A-aku bisa mendengarnya dari sini..."

Seluruh siswa disana mendengus berat dan mengibaskan tangan mereka. " Hah biarkan saja! Mungkin suara senjata! Bagus juga kalau gadis sinting itu pergi! Kita akan beritahu pusat kalau sepuluh oh 15 orang terluka parah oleh seorang siswa gila"

Lusinan murid lainnya mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu dan mulai berpencar. Membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat dan mengisi ulang senjata. Mereka juga menyeret mayat siswa-siswa yang ada. Menutup tubuh mereka dengan kain yang tersedia dan mulai menyiram darah di lantai.

Seorang siswa mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika mengernyitkan dahi. Ketua mereka masih terdiam di tempatnya dan tidak berkutik. Ia masih memegangi senjatanya dan menata ke arah kotak-kotak besar bertumpuk berisi senjata itu.

" Ketua?" Panggilnya. " ada ap−"

Sang ketua mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruhnya diam. " Shuush! Kalian dengar itu?"

Yang lain mengernyitkan dahi dan mengangkat bahu mereka. " Apa? Kami hanya dengar bunyi tadi lebih intens saja. Tidak ada yang lain"

Sang ketua seketika melebarkan matanya dan berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia berlari panik dan hampir terjatuh di tangga. Ia membuka tangannya dan menggerakkannya liar. Menyuruh semua orang untuk kabur.

" INI JEBAKAN DASAR KALIAN BEDEBAH BODOH! ADA BOM DISINI!"

Semua orang seketika melebarkan mata mereka dan berteriak panik.

" KABUR KALIAN SEMUA!"

" SIALAN! SIAPA YANG MELETAKKAN BOM!?"

" BOMNYA DIMANA!?"

Semua mata seketika tertuju ke arah kotak-kotak besar di belakang mereka. Wajah mereka semua berubah pucat saat suara itu makin cepat, sedangkan isi di dalam kotak-kotak besar itu adalah puluhan senjata, peluru, granat tangan, bubuk mesiu, dan bahan peledak.

" CEPAT KABUR KALIAN SEMUA!"

 _ **BRAAAK!**_

Pintu depan terbuka paksa dan semuanya segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat dan mengerikan. Ekpresi ketakutan setengah mati tercetak di muka mereka semua.

Tapi tentu saja, semuanya sudah−

 _ **BUUUMMM!**_

 _ **BAAAAAAANGGG!**_

 _ **DUARRRRRR!**_

" ARRRGGGHHH!"

" GAAAARRRRR!"

−terlambat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin berdiri tepat di bawah sebuah lubang pipa dari terowongan bawah tanah kota Kyoto. Terowongan itu sudah lama tidak dipakai untuk jalur kereta api dan dialihfusngsikan sebagai saluran pembuangan.

Ia menunggu sesuatu datang dari lubang pipa itu.

Rico berjongkok di samping Erwin dengan kotak P3K seukuran koper itu. Gadis itu menatap Erwin.

" Erwin senpai−sebentar lagi..." Ucap Rico. " Sebaiknya kau mulai mengangkat tanganmu untuk menangkap Hanji-senpai"

Erwin menatap Rico dan tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. " Baiklah...seperti ini bukan? Seperti mengangkat pengantin?"

Rico menangguk dan berdehem. " Ya seperti itu tapi tolong angkat sikumu sedikit lebih tinggi dan tegakkan punggungmu. Dekatkan tanganmu ke badan karena ada kemungkinan Hanji-senpai datang tiba-tiba dan kau bisa saja menjatuhkannya karena tidak seimbang"

Erwin membenarkan posisinya sesuai perkataan gadis bertubuh mungil itu dan menatap pipa di atasnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu datang dari arah pipa.

" Rico!" Perintah Erwin. " Sudah waktunya! Siapkan semua P3K!"

Rico langsung membuka koper besar itu dan seketika berbagai macam alat kedokteran dan pertolongan pada luka terlihat oleh Erwin. Gadis berkaca mata itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan perban dan obat-obat lainnya. Ia juga memasang sarung tangan dokter secepat kilat.

 _ **DUUUK!**_

 _ **DUUUK!**_

Erwin langsung mendongak ke arah lubang dan menukikkan alis. " Ini wakktunya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menguatkan kakinya dan tanpa sengaja juga menguatkan lengannya hingga urat lehernya terlihat.

 _ **BRUUUGGGH!**_

" UGGGH!"

" HANJI SENPAI!"

Hanji membuka sedikit matanya dan terbatuk. Ia tersenyum singkat dan berkata lirih. " A-aku..t-tidak a-apa-apa"

Erwin menghela nafas kelewat keras dan ia segera berdiri. Salahkan Hanji dengan tiba-tibanya jatuh tepat di tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Membuat badannya sedikit oleng karena tambahan berat badan Hanji. Erwin saja sampai terjongkok dan hampir terjatuh.

Rico berlari dengan wajah gelisah ke arah Hanji dan Erwin.

Erwin langsung saja merebahkan Hanji di lantai kotor berair terowongan. Ia meletakkan badan gadis berkaca mata itu lembut karena ia sendiri dapat merasakan penderitaan yang harus Hanji rasakan karena misi sangat berbahaya ini. Tangannya bahkan berlumur darah Hanji yang masih mengalir dari punggung gadis itu.

Rico berjongkok di samping Hanji dan mulai serius untuk membersihkan semua luka Hanji. " Sebuah keajaiban kau bisa hidup Senpai! K-kau...terluka sangat parah"

Hanji terkekeh lirih. " Kkk...b-butuh s-seumur hidup mereka u-untuk b-bisa membunuh o-orang s-sepertiku..."

Erwin sama-sama berjongkok seperti Rico. Ia menatap Hanji yang masih bisa bertahan dengan luka seberat dan sesadis ini. Air terowongan saja sampai berbau besi karena darah Hanji masih mengalir kemana-mana.

" Berapa tembakan?" Tanya Erwin.

Hanji tersenyum singkat. Ia mengangkat tangannya lemah. Rico saja sampai memegangi tangan Hanji yang gemetar luar biasa itu dan membantunya mengangkat angka 2 dan 1.

" S-sisanya p-peluru k-kosong...Uhuuk!" Batuk Hanji. Erwin memegangi leher Hanji.

Gadis itu benar-benar terbatuk sangat kuat hingga lagi-lagi darah keluar dari mulutnya. Mengotori tangan Rico di dadanya yang sedang membersihkan luka tembak.

Erwin memberi kode pada Rico untuk mengambil lap bersih dari dalam koper dan mengopernya. Gadis itu menanggukkan kepala dan segera mengambil kain lap. Melemparnya ke arah Erwin.

Hanji menahan tangan Erwin yang mengarahkan lap itu ke mulutnya. " J-jangan..b-biar Rico yg uhukkk...m-melakukannya."

" Tidak..." Erwin menggeleng. Ia menutup mulut Hanji dengan lap dan membuat gadis itu akhirnya mengerti apa yang ingin pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu lakukan. "Batuklah..."

Hanji seketika tersenyum dan batuk sekuat yang ia bisa. Sampai Rico saja membulatkan mata lebar dan kaget dengan wajah lucu karena badan gadis itu tiba-tiba menekuk. Suaranya menyebar ke seluruh terowongan.

Gadis itu berhenti batuk dan setengah lap basah akan darah. Ia menyeringai. " Bagaimana? Sudah kan?"

" Kau ini..." Erwin menghela nafas berat dan menjauhkan lap dari tangannya. "Keadaan separah ini masih bisa saja kau bercanda. Maksudku batuk itu seperlunya saja−bukan seperti tadi. Kau batuk seperti ingin mengeluarkan paru-parumu sekalian"

Hanji tersenyum lirih. "Kkkk...tidak kusangka ini akan berhasil."

Erwin dan Rico menatap ke arah Hanji. Gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya ke lantai terowongan yang berair dan menutup mata. Membiarkan Rico membersihkan dan merawat luka-lukanya.

Erwin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum. " Ya...ini jelas akan berhasil, karena aku yakin−Armin memiliki rencana yang benar-benar mulus"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **FlashBack**

Erwin mengeluarkan sebuah seleberan peta di hadapan Armin. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung dan beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Erwin dan peta tersebut.

Erwin duduk di hadapan Armin. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tanaman liar dari atas kepalanya dan kepala Armin. Hal itu tentu saja memancing Armin kembali salah tingkah dan meremat jasnya lebih kuat.

" Ah maafkan aku karena telah membawamu ke taman belakang sekolah sesiang ini.." Erwin tersenyum lembut.

Armin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah dan memandang ke arah lain selain mata Erwin pokoknya. " Ah tidak apa-apa! Kukira sekolah ini akan kotor atau apa...tapi tidak kusangka taman belakangnya indah!A-aku suka tempat ini!"

" Aku juga"

Armin seketika membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke arah Erwin cepat. " E-eh?"

Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu mengulum senyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia dapat menatap langit cerah berawan Tokyo. Erwin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sekitar taman yang asri. Penuh tanaman dan benar-benar terawat akibat Levi. Biarpun tempat ini adalah sekolah para mantan kriminal, Levi tetap tidak akan suka melihat ada kotoran sedikit saja menempel. Ia akan benar-benar membunuh siswa yang tidak tahu aturan dan mengotori tempat ini.

" Sebenarnya..." Desah Erwin. " Tempat ini mengingatkanku sedikit pada kampung halamanku. Biarpun aku merupakan pangeran mahkota dan keluarga bangsawan...aku tinggal di Irlandia. Di sekitar pegunungan. Mereka menyembunyikan identitasku dari dunia sampai waktunya tiba"

Armin mengernyitkan dahi. " Menyembunyikanmu? Untuk apa?"

Erwin menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah...dan oh aku melantur. Maafkan aku sebaiknya kita kembali ke pembahasan"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sontak menjerit kaget karena Erwin tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

" AHH!" Teriak Armin kaget.

Pipinya memerah sempurna dan Armin menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga dari tangan Erwin. Erwin sendiri sampai ikut menarik tangannya karena sama-sama kaget. Pemuda berpewarakan dewasa itu terdiam melihat raut merah Armin.

" A-ano...anu" Armin salah tingkah sendiri dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Erwin akan kaget karena sikapnya. " Ano! A-aku...jarang bersama orang selain haha..kau tahu Eren. Ja-jadinya aku sedikit canggung"

Erwin melebarkan matanya saat Armin menundukkan badannya sambil duduk. " G-gomennasai!"

Armin menutup matanya dalam dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Pipinya memerah sempurna karena malu. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya sekarang sedalam-dalamnya karena malu.

' _WOAAAH! KENAPA DENGANMU ARMIN!?'_ Rutuk Armin di dalam hati. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuka mulut seperti berteriak tanpa suara. _'GYAAAA! KAU MEMBUAT MALU SAJA!'_

Erwin tertawa. " Haha tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya reflek...malahan aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti itu"

" S-seperti itu?" Armin mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Erwin dengan pandangan bingung dan dahi mengernyit yang lucu.

Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu mau tidak mau mengangkat senyum dan menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Memberi tahu Armin kalau pipi pemuda itu benar-benar sangat merah dan hampir sewarna kepiting rebus.

" Eh?" Armin menunjuk pipinya sendiri. " Pipi...kenapa dengan pip−EHHHH!?"

PLUUK!

PLUKKK!

Armin menatap Erwin dan berdehem sekeras mungkin. Ia berusaha tersenyum lebar seolah insiden dasar-pipi-sialan-yang-tidak-tahu-situasi itu tidak ada. Malahan pemuda berambut pirang itu merapikan jas-nya dan tertawa canggung.

' _Ah Bloody Hell...'_ Gumam Armin. Pemuda itu menatap Erwin yang terkekeh dengan wajah menunduk malu _' Tawaku canggung sekali..Ah crap'_

Erwin berdehem. Pemuda itu mencairkan suasana canggung dengan mendekatkan peta itu ke hadapan Armin yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan. Armin spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peta itu.

.

.

.

" Jadi seperti ini...mereka pasti akan mencari senjata kalian. Biarkan saja mereka melakukan hal itu. Berhasil mengambil pasokan senjata kalian dapat membuat mereka lengah karena telah mengira mereka berhasil mengalahkan o-orang seperti k-kalian..." Jelas Armin.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggambar sebuah persegi di peta dengan spidol merah yang Erwin berikan kepadanya. Rautnya sedikit mengeras dari sebelumnya karena kali ini ia serius.

Armin juga tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi dapat memikirkan rencana sekejam ini atau bagaimana otaknya dapat mengeluarkan semua spekulasi-spekulasi tidak terkira ini sebelumnya.

Armin menatap Erwin. " Letakkanlah bom"

" Bom?" Tanya Erwin lagi.

Armin mengangguk. " Tapi berhati-hatilah...kau yang memegang remote controlnya. Saat itu tiba, kau harus mengirim mata-mata untuk menyelidiki tempat dimana senjata itu disembunyikan. Setelah itu, kirimkanlah seorang yang cukup berpengalaman dan berani untuk masuk ke dalam tempat mereka menyimpan senjata"

Erwin berdehem singkat dan menunjuk bom di peta. " Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

" E-eoh?" Armin menunjuk dirinya. " M-maksudmu?"

Erwin mengambil spidol merah dari jemari Armin lembut dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit salah tingkah. Ia saja sampai ingin menjatuhkan spidol itu seperti perawan yang tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki sedikit pun bukannya menyerahkannya pada Erwin.

' _K-kau kenapa Armin!?'_ rutuk Armin dalam hati. _'K-kenapa kau merasa s-segugup ini bersama E-erwin? D-dia laki-laki!'_

"Armin?" Panggil Erwin. " Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau merasa tertekan atau ragu membantu karena ini terlihat yah...tidak manusiawi, tidak apa-apa. Saranmu sebelumnya akan ku tampung..."

Armin sontak menatap Erwin. " E-EH! B-BUKAN SEPERTI ITU M-MAKSUDKU! AKU...A-AKU HANYA...AKU HANYA T-TIDAK BIASA BERSAMA O-ORANG LAIN! ANO! A-AKU MAU SAJA! GYAAA!"

Erwin tersenyum selagi Armin terlihat menunduk dalam. Ia ingin sekali menangis karena berbuat sangat bodoh di hadapan orang sebaik Erwin.

' _Ahh Armin Arlert...kau menyedihkan sekali...'_ Armin tersenyum sedih sambil menatap rerumputan di bawahnya.

Erwin menumpu dagunya dan tersenyum. " Kau lucu sekali Armin Arlert... Pantas saja Hanji benar-benar bahagia saat bersamamu atau Eren. Dan ah...kurasa aku tahu kenapa kakekmu benar-benar sayang kepadamu"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Erwin dengan manik biru yang terlihat bingung. " Kakekku? E-EH! B-BAGAIMANA KALO KITA KEMBALI MEMBAHAS I-ITU..."

Armin menunjuk peta di hadapannya dan menatap Erwin dengan mata biru langit yang menunjukkan ekspresi meminta.

Erwin mengangkat senyum gentle dan mengangguk. " Baiklah..."

Armin berdehem dan kali ini mencoba untuk serius. Memang dia tidak pernah ingin berbuat kekerasan sebelumnya, tapi Erwin bilang mereka ingin menghentikkan penjahat di Kyoto yang anehnya Erwin dan Levi cebol itu bersama yang lain juga adalah penjahat.

Jadi istilah lainnya penjahat menangkap penjahat. Pencuri menuduh pencuri.

" Ano...kau bertanya soal bomnya" Dehem Armin. " G-gunakanlah bom waktu. Setidaknya 5 atau 10 menit sebelum ledakan. Kau harus meminta orang itu untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi kau juga harus memastikan dia tidak terkena bom dengan cara menyelematkannya 1 menit sebelum ledakan"

Erwin menatap Armin dan mengerutkan dahi. " Tapi itu mustahil. Berlari ke tempat ledakan sudah butuh beberapa detik, ditambah menyelamatkannya di...tempat menyembunyikan senjata yang kemungkinan banyak penjaga. Setidaknya ada penyerangan dalam beberapa detik dan berlari juga memakan waktu banyak. Kami tidak akan selamat dan tetap terkena ledakan"

Armin menggeleng keras. " Tidak...itu tidak mustahil jika ada tempat kosong dan terowongan di sekitar sana"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjuk sebuah tempat di peta. Sebuah tempat yang ia lingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah.

" Kau pancing mereka untuk menggunakan tempat ini." Armin menatap Erwin serius. " Kau bilang ada beberapa tempat di Kyoto kan yang kosong? Nah disini...setahuku saat membaca tentang Jepang sebelumnya, di bawah gudang besar ini ada terowongan bawah tanah yang dulu bekas kereta bawah tanah tapi sudah di alih fungsikan akibat sebuah bencana."

Erwin mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Armin. " Ya kau benar...seingatku ada terowongan dengan jarak kedalaman sekitar 10 sampai 20 meter."

" Nah itu cukup!" Armin berteriak senang. " Tempat ini strategis untuk menyimpan senjata. Lihat di bagian depannya ada pabrik pabrik yang jarang dilewati masyarakat. Di sekitarnya di kelilingi hutan lindung yang hanya dibuka untuk umum saat libur saja. Mereka jelas akan menyetujui tempat ini dan kau harus memancingnya. Dan juga...di setiap tempat besar seperti ini...ada sebuah lubang pipa selebar badan yang menjurus ke bawah. Di tambah dulunya tempat ini jalan sebelum di dirikan gudang"

Erwin tersenyum dan menatap Armin senang. " Jadi maksudmu kami harus memastikan orang kami masuk ke dalam pipa sebelum ledakan"

Armin mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya malu dan menatap kakinya.

" Armin.." Panggil Erwin lagi. " Terima kasih atas bantuanmu...aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku akan membalas budimu. Aku berjanji"

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya canggung. " E-eh tidak perlu!Ano.. setidaknya aku selamat saja di sekolah ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan oh...kau bilang ingin mengantarku pada seseorang?"

 **FlashBack Off**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagus" Sahut Levi.

Ia menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berlalu-lalang dengan wajah datar.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang bercanda dengan keluarganya dan tertawa karena sudah dibelikan permen kapas berukuran besar. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap semuanya dengan dingin.

" Lanjutkan...saat malam nanti semuanya terpancing. Kau harus membantu Hanji untuk memancing bocah-bocah bodoh itu ke tempat Nanaba." Jelas Levi.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya sambungan terputus. Diputuskan oleh Levi sendiri. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu di dekatnya. Ia menyembunyikan katana panjang di balik seragamnya.

" YO LEVI!" Sahut Farlan di belakang gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengunyah sushi. " Kapan kita akan membereskan kecoa-kecoa itu? Mereka mengganggu festival saja...lihatlah banyak orang yang tertipu dengan wajah tengik mereka disini"

Nanaba mendengus dan mencomot sebuah sushi tuna di bungkusan yang baru saja dibeli Farlan di salah satu stand festival di Kyoto.

" Hei pendek!" Protes Farlan. " Itu sushiku! Kalau kau mau beli sendiri!"

Nanaba mengunyah sushi itu dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Farlan. " Tidak mau..."

Levi yang menatap ke arah seberang jalan lainnya menatap Farlan kelewat tajam. "Apakah kau baru saja mengataiku pendek hah?"

Nanaba seketika tertawa dan Farlan tersedak sushinya sendiri.

" B-bukan seperti itu!" Farlan berusaha untuk menjelaskan ke arah Levi yang sudah menguarkan aura membunuh itu. Nanaba tertawa geli. " Aku mengatai Nanaba! Hei kawan...kau kira kita sudah berteman seberapa lama hah sampai aku tega mengataimu dengan kata-kata itu?"

Farlan menepuk bahu Levi dan tertawa. Tapi ia sukses dihadiahi Levi dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Terserah kau" Levi menyahut datar.

Levi terus memikirkan ah−bukan ia mengkhawatirkan.. _.sangat_ mengkhawatirkan bocah Jerman bodoh itu. Eren sangatlah ceroboh dan ia mudah ditipu serta dibodohi karena kerendahan hatinya.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu berdecak. " Ck−dasar bocah. Apa gunanya kau berbaik hati pada semua orang dasar bocah bodoh?"

Ia beralih menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi anak-anak Maria Highschool. Mereka menyamar di tengah padatnya kerumunan orang menghadiri festival. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja Levi dan yang lainnya berada disana.

" Mereka benar-benar bodoh" Protes Nanaba. " Bagaimana mereka tidak melihat kita disini?"

Farlan mengangkat bahu. " Yah tentu saja karena kebodohan mereka tapi kita sekaligus mencari tempat Eren bukan?"

Levi menghela nafas berat dan menyilangkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang membalut tubuhnya. Bahkan ia menarik banyak perhatian wanita daritadi. Kebanyakan dari wanita itu berkumpul tidak jauh dari Levi hanya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

" Aku sudah bertanya pada bocah-bocah itu dari siang tadi" Ucap Levi.

Farlan dan Nanaba berhenti mengunyah. Farlan menyahut. " Gedung yang kau masuki sendirian tadi?"

" Tidak" potong Levi. " Aku masuk bersama Mina. Dia menghabisi di depan dan aku masuk ke dalam. Mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau petinggi Maria Highschool menculik Eren"

" Sialan..." Maki Nanaba. " Gadis kecil itu benar-benar menjengkelkan..."

" Makanya aku yang akan memberi pelajaran pada gadis sialan itu" Levi mengatakannya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. " Aku akan membuatnya jera"

" Tapi kita perlu informasi dimana si kecil itu menyimpan Eren" Farlan menyahut. "Ini bukan hanya masalah kau mencintai bocah itu Levi...dia murid sekolah kita. Dia bagian dari kita. Kita harus mencarinya sebaga bagian dari SurveyCorps HighSchool"

Levi bergumam. " Bulan depan ujian nasional bagi seluruh SMA. Kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum bulan depan. Malahan sebelum minggu ini berakhir"

Farlan seketika tersenyum. " Woahh...berarti kita akan lulus tahun ini ckckckc...aku akan merindukanmu kawan"

Nanaba menyikut perut Farlan. " Tapi sebelum lulus kau harus belajar dulu. Misalnya nilaimu rendah...kau tetap di sekolah ini bodoh!"

" CK..." Farlan menjetikkan jarinya remeh. " Tidak masalah dengan itu...otakku ini sudah cemerlang dari dulu"

Levi menatap makin tajam ke arah seorang siswa yang mulai sadar kalau banyak wanita berkerumun di sekitar Levi dan mereka berdua.

" Kita pergi"

" Heh?/Heh?" Ucap Farlan dan Nanaba bersamaan.

Levi membuka sedikit dari kerah bajunya dan membuat wanita-wanita itu berteriak senang. Bahkan beberapan yang berjalan mulai berhenti karena menatap Levi. Wajah mereka semua memerah.

" Levi...apa yang kau lakukan?" Farlan terkekeh. " Ini bukan waktunya pamer wajah tampanmu itu..."

" Disana" Levi memberi kode kepada Farlan dan Nanaba untuk mengikuti kemana arah matanya.

Kedua orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka sesuai arah pandang Levi. Disana mereka dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang membeli manisan di salah satu kedai yang banyak pengunjung.

" Aku mengenalnya" Nanaba menyipitkan matanya. " Dia petinggi SurveyCorps. Dia Marco"

Farlan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Nanaba. " Ya kau benar...dia memang Marco"

Levi melenturkan tangannya dan menatap tajam. " Bersiaplah untuk rencana selanjutnya bocah-bocah"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" TUAN! NONA MIKASA!"

" MIKASA!"

Kenny dan Mikasa segera menbalikkan wajah mereka kaget ke arah pintu masuk kantor. Seorang maid yang ia tahu bernama Historia dan ibunya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah panik dan gelisah.

" Mikasa!" Teriak ibunya. Ia menatap Kenny dan berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua. " Lihat berita sekarang!"

Kenny mengerutkan dahinya dalam. " Ada apa memangnya?"

Mikasa menghampiri ibunya dengan raut khawatir. Gadis asia itu memegang tangan ibunya yang dingin. " Okaa-san...ada apa?"

Ibunya balik menggenggam tangan Mikasa erat dan menyuruh salah seorang maid untuk menyalakan televisi berwarna black jet berukuran 38 inchi di ujung ruangan itu. Kenny menyerahkan remotenya kepada maid itu dan membiarkan Historia menyalakannya.

BREAKING NEWS!

" SurveyCorps Highschool kembali berulah! Mereka menghancurkan gedung dan memicu keributan di beberapa tempat di Tokyo. Diduga mereka ingin menyerang Maria Highschool yang merupakan sekolah lain yang didirikan oleh pemerintah untuk menampung anak-anak yang pernah berurusan di kriminal ataupun melakukan kejahatan."

Historia menutup mulutnya. " T-tuan muda Levi..."

Kenny terdiam menatap berita itu sedangkan ibu Mikasa hanya bisa menutup mulutnya seperti Historia yang syok. Wajah laki-laki paruhbaya itu datar dan dingin seperti ekspresi Levi.

" Tidak!" Mikasa membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia baru sadar sesuatu.

" Ayah!" Mikasa berteriak ke arah Kenny yang masih menatap berita di televisi. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar khawatir. " EREN DAN ARMIN DALAM BAHAYA!"

Kenny masih tidak berkutik. Ia masih menatap berita itu dengan wajah datar. Sorot matanya lain.

" AYAH!" Mikasa kali ini berteriak lebih keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kenny tapi nihil. Orang yang diteriaki malah acuh.

Mikasa mendengus kasar dan segera berlari dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari sangat cepat dengan rahang mengeras dan mata berkilat takut. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir dan gelisah dengan keselamatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Mikasa!" Ibunya berteriak kuat. " Jangan! Disana bahaya Mikasa!"

" Aku tidak bisa diam..." Mikasa menggumam sambil berlari di setiap koridor hingga mencapai halaman depan milik mansionnya. Beberapa maid dan penjaga lain juga ikut meneriaki putri Ackerman itu. " Mereka dalam bahaya...aku tidak bisa diam! Aku harus menolong mereka!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Isshh..."

Eren mengucek matanya berat. Saking beratnya, ia sampai tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sudah berapa kali ia tertidur seharian ini? Dua atau tiga kali? Ahh...dasar tukang tidur.

" Hoaaaam...j-jam berapa ini?" Eren membuka mulutnya lebar dan menguap. Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu juga meregangkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya lembut untuk membenarkan poninya.

Eren menatap sekitarnya dengan mata sayu dan wajah acak-acakan. Sedikit dari ai liurnya masih tersisa di ujung bibirnya dan rambutnya yang seperti orang tersambar petir dan ditiup badai itu. Semuanya terangkat ke atas.

" Heh..." Eren mengecap-ngecap bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Pemuda manis itu mengucek matanya.. " Heh..masih kabur"

Ia mengucek lagi dan kali ini mencoba untuk membuka dan menutup matanya. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan langsung mengaduh nyaring. Ia juga seketika mengangkat tangan.

" AHH!" Teriak Eren kaget. " AH CAHAYA SIALAN! AH MATAKU..."

Pemuda itu seketika menyingkap selimut putih di badannya dan mundur dengan menyeret pantatnya di ranjang empuk itu. Pemuda itu juga menyumpah dan menggerutu seperti anak kecil yang dilarang main keluar dengan nyaring saat cahaya itu makin menerpa badannya.

" Ini makanya aku benci bangun pagi!" Gerutu Eren. Pemuda itu mendesis tidak suka saat matanya berusaha membuka. " Cahayanya membutakanku! ARRRGGHH!"

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya langsung dari cahaya itu dan menatap bagian lain ruangan yang tidak terpapar cahaya. Pemuda itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan pandangan karena baru saja menatap cahay pagi menyebalkan yang ia benci.

" Eh..." Eren seketika membulatkan matanya kaget dan membuka mulut syok saat matanya sudah melihat ruangan dengan jelas. " I-ini bukan di r-ruangan Yuii..."

Eren menjauh dari ranjang dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah teramat syok. Mata emeraldnya melebar tidak percaya dan pemuda itu berkali-kali meneguk ludah. Ia memutar badannya di sekitar ranjang dan hampir terjatuh karena tersandung ujung kasur.

" E-eh..." Eren mengucek matanya lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah syok. " Eheh...b-bagaimana a-aku bisa di a-apartemen L-levi?"

Eren membuka menutup mulutnya dengan gugup. Ia terkekeh canggung saat ia putar lagi badannya, ia benar-benar di apartemen Levi.

" B-bagaimana..aku bisa d-di t-tempat si c-cebol itu?" Eren berjalan sebentar menjauhi ranjang. Ia menyentuh sofa abu-abu di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. " A-aku benar-benar di t-tempat k-kontet mesum itu..."

" OH!"

Eren berbalik dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menutup mulutnya saat melihat ranjang seukuran queen size di belakang sofa. Menghadap jendela apartemen yang terbuka lebar. Menunjukkan kota Tokyo dengan jelas.

" Sialan!" Maki Eren dengan wajah syok. " Aku benar-benar di tempat kurcaci itu"

Eren menatap dirinya yang masih terbalut hanbok pemberian Yuii. Ia seketika mengernyitkan dahi teramat kuat. Eren menatap sekitarnya dan kembali lagi menatap dirinya. Ia seketika menelengkan kepala bingung dan menggumam kasar.

" Apa-apaan ini?" Eren seketika mendengus kasar. " Aku tahu si cebol brengsek itu akan melakukan suatu hal yang memalukanku! T-termasuk ini!"

Eren menggeram dan mengerang kesal. Ia membenarkan rambutnya teramat kasar dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai keramik dengan kuat. Beberapa kali ia menyumpah dan memaki Levi dan menendang sofa milik pemuda bermata tajam itu hingga tergeser.

" SIALAN! KEMANA KAU CEBOL!?" Eren mendengus kasar dan wajahnya memerah emosi.

Alisnya menukik tajam dan matanya berkilat tidak suka. " KALI INI AKU AKAN MENGHADAPIMU DAN MELURUSKAN KESALAHFAHAMAN INI! AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU KALI INI LEVI KEPARAT! DASAR CEBOL MESUM TIDAK MANUSIAWI! KAU DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT MENYALAHKANKU, MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA DAN LIHATLAH! KAU MALAH MENGAMBILKU KEMBALI KE APERTEMEN TERKUTUK INI!"

Eren menyingsing kedua lengan hanboknya hingga bahu. Ia mendengus dan menghembuskannya kasar seperti banteng yang mengamuk karena pantatnya dicambuk. Ya...setidaknya miriplah seperti itu.

Pemuda itu mengelilingi apartemen Levi dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali dan meneriaki nama pemuda itu. Ditambah dengan makian dan semua kutukan dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya diyakini akan pingsan karena Eren benar-benar frontal mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jerman, Jepang, dan Inggris sekaligus.

" Levi sialan! Kau kemana!?" Teriak Eren kasar dan nyaring.

Ia membuka setiap pintu dari dapur, kamar mandi bawah milik Levi, kamar mandi atas, ruang bersantai Levi yang hampir membuat Eren melupakan amarahnya karena ada TV sebesar 40 inchi disana dan kumpulan buku bagus. Dan oh...Eren tidak tahu Levi punya konsol game.

Tapi Eren segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Melihat ruangan yang bersih seketika mengingatkannya saat si cebol itu membersihkan lukanya di UKS. Levi hampir saja ingin membumi hanguskan UKS karena melihat UKS yang kotor karena ulah murid-murid tidak bertanggungjawab dan Erenlah jadi kena batunya.

SALAH EREN APA!?

Dari awal dia bertemu Levi...ya dia akui dia frontal dan dengan bodohnya menantang si Levi tukang pemarah itu tapi setelah ia tinjau balik SALAHNYA ITU APA? DIMANA SALAHNYA?

Dia ditendang, dipukul, hampir dibunuh, diancam untuk dicincang, dibawa kesana kemari seperti barang rongsokan, dicekik, rambutnya ditarik, dan serentetan hal brengsek lainnya oleh si cebol itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan alasannya selalu karena Eren itu menjengkelkan dan menyusahkan.

Rasanya Eren jadi yang ingin membunuh seorang manusia keparat brengsek bertubuh cebol bernama Levi. Eren benar-benar gatal untuk mencekik Levi sampai mati.

" MANA KAU DASAR BRENG−eh..."

Eren terdiam saat ia melihat salah satu ruangan tertutup di bagian balkon atas. Ruangan yang bertuliskan " OFFICE" dan " DON'T DISTURB" di depan pintu bercat putih krimnya itu.

Jujur saja, Eren merasa sedikit takut saat melihat pintu itu. Dia takut Levi akan kembali marah padanya dan melakukan banyak hal yang sudah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Eren akui, ada sedikit bagian kecil di hatinya yang entah kenapa ingin melihat Levi.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan menahan tangannya yang sudah menggenggam kenop pintu. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Eren selalu gelisah saat bersama Levi.

Dia khawatir kalau dirinya terluka dan Levi juga. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menganggap semuanya seolah mainan. Melemparkan senjata tajam dan melukai orang-orang. Tidak takut kalau suatu hari nanti mereka membalas dendam dan melukainya.

Eren menghembuskan nafas. " Hufft Eren! Kau harus berani! Jadilah laki-laki! Kau harus menemuinya, mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas, bila dia melawan kau harus memaksa dan buuum! Pergi dari sini secepat mungkin! Ya! Itu yang akan ku lakukan!"

Pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu ruangan pribadi Levi dan membukanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melirik ke dalam dan mata emeraldnya terkagum dengan begitu rapinya ruangan itu. Ruangan kecil dengan meja kerja bernuansa eropa abada pertengahan.

Eren membuka pintu makin lebar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah kagum. Mata emeraldnya berbinar senang. Tiga buah rak, karpet tebal, nuansa kuno yang nyaman, rapi, dekorasinya yang mengingatkannya dengan Jerman.

" Woaaah...d-dia menyembunyikan ini dariku" Eren menggumam. " Seharusnya aku masuk saja ke ruangan ini dari dulu"

Eren berjalan mundur hingga pinggangnya menyentuh meja kerja Levi. Eren seketika berbalik dan menatap meja Levi. Ada banyak berkas dan kertas disana. Tapi yang paling memikat Eren adalah sebuah kertas kecil yang klasik. Dengan tambahan ukiran tumbuhan dan cap keluarga.

" Apa ini?" Eren mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dengan menghadapkan ke depan wajahnya. " Eh..ini bahasa Prancis. Aku mungkin bisa mengerti beberapa"

Eren mengucek matanya sebentar untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan bersambung dengan bahasa prancis itu. " Petra Rall... Keluarga bangsawan uhmm..apa ini? Bernikah? Bukan bukan...ber..tunangan−ya bertunangan... dengan ungh?"

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya. " Uhh..apa ini? Siapa namanya? Kenapa susah sekali dibaca? L..Le−"

 _ **BRAAAAAKKKK!**_

Eren terlonjak dan menjerit seketika. Ia langsung menjatuhkan kertas itu ke lantai dan menatap pintu ruangan yang terbuka paksa dengan mata terbuka lebar. Wajahnya pucat dan peluh dingin menjalar menuju lehernya.

" Kau siapa?" Seorang wanita dengan kuncir kuda menyipitkan matanya dan menukikkan alis kelewat tajam.

Eren membuka mulutnya gugup seperti ikan di daratan dan beberapa kali tangannya yang menumpu di meja tergelincir. " A-aku E-eren Jaeger...Anu Levi m-membawaku k-kesini paksa..."

Wanita dengan rambut coklat dikuncir dan kentang ditangannya itu menelengkan kepala bingung dan membuka mulut. " Hah? Tuan Levi membawamu paksa? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

" T-tidak!" Eren membalas dengan nada tinggi. " Eh anu maksudku−dia b-benar membawaku p-paksa untuk e-entahlah..."

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menyipitkan mata melihat Eren. Ia berjalan maju dengan curiga dan menatap Eren kelewat intens. Memandangi pemuda itu dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

" Kau terlihat bukan seperti orang jepang..." Gumamnya. " Wajahmu lebih menunjukkan kau bukan dari asia. Inggris?"

" Jerman" Sahut Eren seketika. Dia meneguk ludah berat dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu dengan gelisah. " A-aku dari Jerman..."

Gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan berdiri di hadapan Eren yang masih kaget gara-gara pintu sialan itu terbuka paksa dan membuat jantungnya rasanya ingin meloncat keluar dari dadanya.

" Aku Sasha..." Sasha memperkenalkan dirinya. " Aku sebenarnya adalah salah satu siswa di SurveyCorps tapi Levi mempekerjakanku disini"

Eren seketika membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. " M-mempekerjakanmu? L-levi?"

Sasha mengangguk dan menarik tangan Eren. Hal itu spontan membuat Eren kaget dan lagi-lagi menjerit tidak sengaja. " Aku tidak tahu kalau tuan Levi mengundang seseorang dari Jerman, tapi bajumu bagus seperti ingin menghadiri sebuah acara. Jadi ya...mungkin saja kau undangan yang tersesat"

" E-eh..?" Eren mencicit. " Undangan apa? Levi mengadakan acara apa?"

Sasha menarik Eren dan menuntun pemuda manis itu untuk mengikutinya. Eren sendiri mau tidak mau mengikuti Sasha yang berjalan sangat cepat dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kelewat kuat.

" A-anoo.." Panggil Eren sambil berjalan. Ia tidak bsa berhenti sedikit saja karena Sasha terus memaksanya berjalan. " Ano Sasha kun...kita mau kemana?"

Sasha mengenggam kenop pintu apartemen Levi dan menatap Eren yang kebingungan di belakangnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Sasha dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bawah yang digigit gugup.

Sasha tersenyum. " Masuklah sendiri..."

" Eh?" Eren mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Sasha membuka pintu apartemen Levi dan mendorong Eren keluar dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Eren melihat keadaan luar dengan benar. Gadis itu menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya.

" EEEHH!"

Eren menutup matanya saat keluar karena dorongan gadis itu benar-benar sadis. Seolah-olah Sasha ingin mendorongnya sampai wajahnya mencium lantai karena saking ganasnya ia mendorong.

" H-hey!" Eren seketika membuka matanya dan menatap ke belakang untuk protes. Dia merasa mendengar suara pintu dikunci.

 _ **GULP!**_

" A-aku d-dimana?"

Eren tidak salah lihat kan? Kemana pintu tadi? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan bukannya di koridor?

" Ehh...a-aku dimana?" Eren melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung.

Wajah manisnya benar-benar kebingungan. Eren berjalan menelusuri ruangan besar itu perlahan. Ia hanya dapat melihat banyak sekali kursi seperti rapat dan bukannya ada sebuah acara disini. Ia berkali-kali mencari pintu ruangan Levi.

" Eh..benarkah ini diluar ruangan si cebol itu?" Eren mengucek matanya kebingungan. " Aku rada-rada tidak ingat...sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat ini"

Eren membawa kakinya melangkah di lantai marmer. Mata emeraldnya membulat bingung. Kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ruangan itu seperti ruang rapat dengan banyak kursi. Bahkan dekorasinya mengingatkan dengan ruangan rapat milik kakek Armin di London.

Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah ada sebuah lukisan di ruang itu. Lukisan sebuah keluarga yang dipajang di dinding paling lebar. Seorang pria paruhbaya dengan wajahnya yang berwibawa. Berdiri gagah di belakang sebuah kursi panjang. Kursi yang diduduki oleh dua orang.

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang dikuncir ganda. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia senang tersenyum. Kelihatan dari mata hijaunya yang berbinar indah. Eren sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia menyentuh bibirnya karena menatap senyum kecil milik wanita yang dibalut gaun tradisional Prancis itu.

" Senyumnya indah..." Gumam Eren. Pemuda manis itu tidak sengaja ikut tersenyum. "Dia sepertiku...dan eeh?"

Eren seketika mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menyipitkan matanya melihat seorang anak laki-laki di sebelah wanita itu. Anak laki-laki itu dibalut dalam pakaian bangsawan. Ia memegang tangan wanita itu erat.

Rambut hitam legamnya yang terbelah, senyum dinginnya, postur wajahnya yang sempurna, kulit seputih susu, dan tatapan tajam seperti belati itu. Itu semua seperti tidak asing untuk Eren.

" Apakah mungkin..." Eren menyentuh lukisan wajah anak laki-laki itu yang menatap ke bawah dengan ekspresi datar.

Eren beberapa kali mengelus wajah anak itu dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir terkerucut. " Apakah mungkin ini Levi? Senyumnya saja sama...bahkan potongan rambutnya. Ekpresinya tidak asing"

" Hei bocah"

Eren terlonjak dan seketika mundur dari lukisan itu. Ia langsung berbalik dan membulatkan mata kelewat lebar saat orang yang baru saja disebutkan berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya.

" K-KAU!" Teriak Eren kaget. Ia menunjuk Levi sengit. " KAU MENGAGETKANKU DASAR BRENGSEK! HUFFFFT!"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam Eren. Ia memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali. Tapi kali ini matanya sewarna obsidiannya berkilat. Levi menatap Eren kelewat tajam dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti sedang meneliti Eren.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" Levi berucap datar.

Eren mendengus kasar. Ia menyingsing lengan hanboknya sampai bahu dan berjalan dengan kasar ke hadapan pemuda bermata tajam itu. Levi tidak bergeming dan malah makin menukikkan alis makin tajam saat Eren sudah berada di depannya.

Wajah Eren memerah emosi dan ia menunjuk Levi tepat di wajah.

" Hei Levi brengsek!" Maki Eren. Pemuda itu mengeraskan rahangnya bahkan giginya bergemelatuk dan matanya berkaca-kaca emosi. " Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan itu hah dasar b-brengsek!? Kau kira itu tidak menyakitkan hah!? KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! KENAPA AKU BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU HAH!?"

Levi mundur berapa langah untuk menjauhi telunjuk Eren yang seperti ingin mencongkel matanya keluar. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan menatap Eren yang bernafas kasar dengan dingin.

" Apa yang kau maksud bocah sialan?" Levi bertanya dan ia menatap Eren. " Aku tidak mengerti"

" HAH!?" Balas Eren makin sengit. " APA MAKSUDMU KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!? MENINGGALKANKU KARENA KATA-KATA KECIL ITU SAJA! AKU HANYA INGIN PULANG BERSAMAMU BODOH BUKANNYA PULANG KEMBALI KE JERMAN!"

Levi makin mengerutkan dahinya. Eren yakin sekali sekarang kalau pemuda cebol kurang kalsium ini akhirnya akan mengerti apa yang terjadi. Selesai sudah tugasnya untuk mengatakan fakta kesalahfahaman.

Eren menatap Levi dengan wajah puas. Ia menunggu pemuda itu untuk minta maaf dan mengakui segalanya sekarang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa menang melawan pemuda pendek ini tanpa pertarungan. Tapi sebelum itu semua...

" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu bocah pembual" Levi menatap Eren dingin dan tajam. " Kau berusaha berbicara apa hah bocah? Dasar bocah bodoh"

...hanya eskpetasi.

Eren makin mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajahnya semakin merah dan giginya bergemelatuk sangat kuat. Kali ini ia benar-benar sangat marah dan kecewa.

Apakah dia sebegitu tidak penting dan menyebalkannya sampai Levi melupakan segala hal yang terjadi? Sampai ia tidak mengingat semua hal yang ia katakan dengan menusuknya kepada Eren atau semua perlakuannya? Apakah dia sebegitu sampahnya bagi seorang Levi?

 _ **SREEET!**_

Levi mendesis tidak suka dan menggeram. " Lepaskan kerahku bocah sebelum tanganmu ku patahkan, keparat"

Eren menarik kerah Levi kelewat kuat hingga Levi sampai mendecih kasar. Lehernya tercekik oleh bocah sialan di depannnya.

" DASAR BRENGSEK!" Teriak Eren dengan sangat geram. Ia menarik kerah Levi sekuat tenaganya dan rahangnya mengeras. Alis Eren tertukik sangat tajam dan kemarahannya sudah meledak. Kekecewaannya sudah menumpuk.

Levi mencengkram tangan Eren di kerah kemejanya dan menggeram. Ia menatap dengan pandangan menusuk.

" DASAR KAU MANUSIA KEPARAT!" Geram Eren. " KAU KIRA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU SESUKAMU SELAMANYA!? KAU KIRA KAU BISA MELUKAI PERASAAN SIAPAPUN SEPERTI ITU KAPAN SAJA HAH!? DASAR KEPARAT BRENGSEK!"

Levi mendesis mengerikan karena Eren makin menguatkan cengkramannya. Ekspresinya seperti ia benar-benar marah. Urat leher bahkan sampai tercetak di lehernya karena kali ini ia tidak akan takut ataupun mundur.

" Kau akan menyesal bocah menyedihkan−" Maki Levi kasar. Ia mencengkram pergelangan Eren dengan sangat kuat. Dengan kuku tajamnya yang menusuk ke pergelangan tangan penuh pembuluh darah milik pemuda manis itu. " −Kau bukan siapa-siapaku bocah. Apa hak mu untuk memarahiku dan mengatur hidupku dasar bocah sialan?"

 _ **DEEG!**_

Eren mengerang dan menggeram kelewat nyaring. Ia bahkan berteriak dan menarik kerah Levi gila-gilaan hingga badan pemuda bermata tajam itu sedikit terseret.

" DASAR BRENGSEEEK! DASAR BRENGSEK! DASAR KAU KEPARAT! DASAR KAU!" Jerit Eren nyaring. Ia menutup matanya kuat. " KEPARAT SIALAN! J-JANGAN HIDUP SAJA! M−MATI SAJA KAU! M−Mati...hiiiks..mati s-sa.. hiksss...ja..."

 _ **Tess**_

 _ **Teees...**_

 _ **Tesss**_

 _ **Tesss..**_

" M-mati s-saja..." Eren menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rahangnya berhenti mengeras dan alisnya berganti haluan. Kerutan kekesalan berganti menjadi kerutan kekecewaan. " M-mati... hikss..m-mati s-saja...hiksss..."

Mulut Eren bergetar sangat kuat dan baju Levi basah akan air mata.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap Eren dengan dingin. Ia menguatkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Eren dan membuat darah segar mengalir makin banyak dari kukunya yang menusuk pembuluh darah pemuda itu.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan air mata mengalir makin deras dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Cengkramannya masih sama kuat pada kerah Levi tapi amarahnya tidak. Semuanya sirna.

Semua amarah semua perasaanya hilang. Seluruh rasa khawatir dan euforia di hatinya sudah sirna. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

" K-kenapa..." Eren terisak kuat. Ia sampai memukul bahu pemuda itu berulang kali dengan putus asa. " Kenapa? K-kenapa kau melakukan ini...k-kenapa Levi?"

Eren dapat merasakan rasa sakit dari pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengalir makin deras melalui kuku-kuku Levi yang menusuk kulitnya. Membasahi hanbok cantik Eren dan kemeja putih milik Levi.

Air mata Eren jatuh makin deras ke kulit dada Levi yang terekspos. Eren menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Levi dan terisak. Ia menangis dalam kecewa. Ia ingin memeluk Levi. Ia ingin mendengar itu semua adalah kebohongan.

" Menjauh dariku bocah" Ucap Levi datar. " Menangislah di tempat lain"

Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menangis. Tangannya bergetar di kerah Levi dan Levi dengan mudah melepaskan tangan Eren dari kerahnya. Ia juga melepaskan pergelangan tangan bocah itu yang sudah ia lukai.

Eren menarik kemeja di bagian dada Levi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang basah pada bahu Levi dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir makin deras saat bau Levi makin tercium olehnya.

" K-katakan padaku...hiksss.." Isak Eren kuat. Ia menarik kemeja di bagian dada Levi dengan tangannya yang gemetar. " K-katakan p-padaku semuanya bohong Levi...H-hiksss...k-kumohon k-katakan itu s-semua b-bohong..."

Levi melepaskan tangan Eren di dadanya kasar. " Aku tidak pernah berbohong bocah bodoh. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Apa kedudukanmu hah? Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri kau bagian dari hidupku? Kenapa kau berharap ini semua kebohongan? Telan kepercayaan dirimu yang sia-sia itu bocah tolol agar kau mengerti"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menarik kerah hanbok Eren dari bahunya dan mendorongnya hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Mata emerald Eren sembap dan kekecewaan tercetak jelas setiap kali matanya melihat Levi.

Wajah manisnya benar-benar acak-acakkan. Ia menatap Levi dengan pandangan sayu yang menyedihkan, seolah-olah seluruh warna dan kebahagiaan terkuras habis dari hidupnya.

" K-kau menyentuhku...k-kau bilang padaku aku adalah cahayamu..." Ucap Eren kelewat lirih dan sedih.

Levi berjalan menghampiri Eren.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan pemuda itu dan menarik dagunya kasar. " Dengar bocah...jangan pernah berharap aku mau bersama bocah sepertimu. Aku sudah bertunangan dan aku akui−"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu terkekeh meremehkan. "−kepercayaan dirimu benar-benar tinggi. Bocah sepertimu memang suka sekali berkhayal bukan? Tapi sayang sekali Jaeger..."

Levi menghempaskan dagu Eren dan membuat air mata kembali lolos dari mata Eren. Pemuda manis itu menatap Levi yang menatapnya seolah ia adalah sebuah sampah. Sebuah benda kotor.

" Kau benar-benar bodoh"

Levi berbalik meninggalkan Eren. Eren sampai kaget dan mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. Air matanya lolos mati-matian dari matanya. Kekecewaan dan rasa takut tercetak pada wajah Eren. Ia sampai merangkak dengan hanboknya.

" LEVI!" Teriak Eren putus asa. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terisak gila-gilaan.

Eren terjatuh dan ia terebah di lantai. Tangannya berdarah dan hatinya hancur. Ia kembali disakiti oleh orang yang telah memberinya harapan. Orang yang ia yakini setelah ia mengatakan kebenarannya akan kembali baik. Orang yang membuatnya belajar sesuatu.

Pemuda itu terisak makin kuat. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan rasa sakit dan kecewa menelan semuanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Hei bocah" Panggil Levi teramat lembut. " Aku minta maaf..."

" Aku ingin membawamu ke Paris...aku ingin bisa bersamamu..."

" Kau mengubahku bocah bodoh" Levi terkekeh. " Kau membuka hatiku...menunjukkanku siapa diriku. Aku ingin berterima kasih"

"Kau tahu salju di Paris itu indah? Aku lahir di musim dingin di Tokyo...aku besar di musim dingin Paris dan salju selalu menjadi temanku. Aku ingin memegang tanganmu di tengah salju natal"

" Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan memegang tanganmu dan tidak pernah melepaskannya sampai musim semi memutuskan muncul kembali"

" Kau berbeda...atau aku yang berbeda? Itu sakit saat aku mencoba meminta maaf pada semua orang...seolah-olah semua orang yang kusukai pada akhirnya akan pergi meninggalkanku"

" Aku selalu sendiri dan terus menunggu. Menunggu bocah sepertimu hingga aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau hatiku bahkan lebih dingin dari musim salju. Setelah musim dingin berakhir, tunggulah aku"

" Aku akan meraihmu sedikit lebih cepat...karena aku ingin meminta maaf"

Eren membuka sedikit matanya. " L-levi..."

Ia kembali menangis. Rasanya benar-benar lega...benar-benar indah. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir Levi menempel pada bibirnya. Bagaimana nafas hangat dan wajah sempurna pemuda itu di hadapannya. Menerpanya...Bagaimana Levi menutup mata tajamnya dan melumat bibirnya lembut.

Menenangkannya. Menguapkan rasa takutnya dan khawatirnya. Menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" WOAAAAAA!"

Eren terbangun dengan cepat. Ia bernafas tersengal-sengal seolah ia baru saja berlari sejauh 400 km sambil dikejar-kejar oleh anjing gila. Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu melebarkan matanya kelewat lebar.

Ia membuang dan menarik nafasnya gila-gilaan. Eren langsung menatap ke sekilingnya panik dan gelisah. Ia juga menatap baju dan tangannya.

" A-aku..." Eren menatap selimut dan ruangan putih itu. "−bermimpi..."

Seketika semua penderitaan, semua cacian, semua penolakan kasar itu masuk ke dalam pikiran Eren. Eren langsung meremat selimutnya kelewat erat dan menariknya hingga dada. Air matanya menetes dan ia terisak.

Eren menutup matanya dan menggeleng. Pemuda itu menekuk lutut dan memeluknya erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di balik lututnya.

" Kenapa...itu sangat nyata?" Eren melirik ruangan Yuii dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " K-kenapa...padahal itu hanya mimpi..."

" Levi..." Erang Eren lirih dengan suara serak. Ia memeluk lututnya makin kuat dan mengerangkan nama Levi. "Levi...apakah kau memang seperti i-itu? Kau s-sudah bertunangan...kau mencampakkanku..."

Eren menatap langit malam Kyoto dari balik jendela apartemen milik Yuii. Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca dan kekecewaan tercetak di balik senyuman sendunya.

" Itu mimpi..." Gumam Eren sedih. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. " Tapi kenapa itu terasa nyata...atau bagaimana kalau itu memang nyata?"

Eren menarik selimut sampai kepala dan berbaring. Ia tidak pernah sesedih dan sekecewa ini dalam hidupnya. Saat ibunya meninggal, dia hanya menangis untuk beberapa hari dan sisanya semua kesedihan itu berganti senyum. Saat ia harus pindah dari Jerman, dia tidak sedih.

Saat ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun memberinya selamat atau menyemangatinya setiap kali Eren menghasilkan prestasi dulu, dia tidak kecewa. Dia tidak pernah terpuruk. Dia selalu menganggap segalanya hanyalah kehidupan. Yang akan berjalan dan mengalir seiring waktu.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini, dia merasa benar-benar kecewa, sedih, dan marah sekaligus.

" Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar nyata?" Ucap Eren lagi dengan lirih.

.

.

.

T

B

C

Hai readers! (･'з'･)  
Ada yg kangen w?

GOMENNASAI GOMENNASAI

W lambat banget updatenya... W baru masuk sma, makanya w lambat sekali... W benar benar minta maaf (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Disini adakah yg punya line? Add line w ya karena insya allah kebanyakan info buat seluruh cerita w bakalan w beritahu dari line ●_●●_● aulia_asrikyuu

Oh ya... Kagak ada yg pengen gorok w kah gara gara riren saya... Ah :v kalian tahu sendiri :v

Jangan bosen ya nunggui author gaje ini ya (✖﹏✖)  
Kalian semua lah penyemangat w... Jangan lupa vomment biar w tau kalian baca cerita w... ~ ~~ ~

Mind to Rnr? (∩o∩)

.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam ^w^

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU SI RIVAILLE AKAN BERBUAT SENEKAT INI! OTAKNYA PERLU PENCE−Aww! Ah sial!"

" Tutup mulutmu dan berlarilah jika kau tidak ingin mati"

Farlan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan wajah tidak terima dan menggerakkan bibirnya kesal. Seolah-olah gadis ini jelas-jelas menolak rencana awal secara mentah-mentah, tetapi pada akhirnya dia yang paling giat melakukannya.

" Apa-apaan?!" Gerutu Farlan pelan.

Farlan merutuki rencana gila sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu kalau urat waras Levi dan belas kasihnya itu sudah putus dari lama, tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Sekarang Farlan dan Nanaba harus memutar otak dan berusaha melarikan diri menuju rute "aman" dari keributan tanpa terpancung ataupun memancung selusin anak-anak berbadan besar di belakang mereka.

" Dia membuka setengah bajunya di tengah umum, membuat orang-orang berteriak tidak karuan, melarikan diri ke arah Marco sialan itu dan melukainya!" Teriak Farlan kesal ke arah Nanaba yang setia berlari di sampingnya.

" TAPI DIA DENGAN SEGALA KEKURANG AJARANNYA ITU MEMBUAT KITA JADI UMPAN DAN KITALAH YANG HARUS DIKEJAR-KEJAR SEPERTI ORANG GILA INI!" Raung Farlan. " PANTAS SAJA EREN KESAL DENGANNYA!"

Nanaba berdecak. Gadis mungil itu melompati pagar-pagar pembatas jalan di salah satu jalan blok komplek di Kyoto. Walaupun mungil, ia lebih lihai dalam hal seperti ini di banding Farlan sendiri.

Mereke berdua melirik ke belakang sebentar dan makin banyak saja yang mengejar mereka.

" Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya" Desis Nanaba.

Gadis itu meloncat dengan sebelah kakinya dan berlari di atas pembatas pagar dengan lihai. Meloncat kembali ke aspal sesaat sesudah ia melompat dengan mendorong tubuhnya dengan sebelah kaki di tiang lampu. Membuatnya menimpa jalan 2 meter lebih dahulu dari Farlan.

" Berapa lama lagi kita sampai ke gedung sialanmu!?" Farlan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan mendesis liar kepada anak-anak di belakangnya.

Ia mencoba berlari lebih cepat saat Nanaba memberikannya bantuan berupa pagar-pagar jalan untuk diloncati. Dan yah...ditambah pagar penghalang bukannya menghalangnya lebih cepat. Malah dia bisa makin cepat karena melompati ujung-ujung pagar itu.

Mereka berdua benar-benar berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Levi sudah mengancam mereka berdua untuk tidak membunuh anak-anak hingga mereka sampai ke gedung itu. Padahal tangan mereka sudah gatal untuk memberi pelajaran mentah pada anak-anak kurang otak itu.

Nanaba berhenti berlari saat Farlan sudah melewatinya beberapa meter. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap kerumunan.

Remang-remang lampu jalan dan lampion khas negeri sakura itulah yang menemani mereka sekarang. Padahal ini tengah festival tahunan Jepang tiap musim panas. Jika saja mereka tidak "adu" sekarang, Farlan lebih memilih untuk menghadiri festival.

Susah juga jadi anak berandalan dan mafia.

" Kau duluan"

Nanaba menatap tajam anak-anak berpakaian berandalan itu. Ia membuka kakinya dan menghadang mereka.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengerutkan dahinya dan sempat ingin berbalik. Yang dilawan nya itu selusin manusia berbadan tronton dengan hasrat mencincang tanpa ampun tapi si...si gadis tomboy berbadan pendek ini ingin menghabisi mereka semua!

" Kau yakin!?" Farlan berteriak dari jarak 4 meter di depan Nanaba. " Apakah kau lupa pesan Rivaille hah pendek!?"

Nanaba mendecih. " Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Farlan Church! Beri waktu aku 3 menit dan lawan kita akan berkurang setengah"

Anak-anak itu semakin dekat. Kilat mata mereka tidak ada yang berbeda.

Berhasrat membunuh dan liar. Seperti melihat buruan mereka di depan mata tanpa perlawanan apapun.

Farlan yang tidak ingin terkena mentahnya, benar-benar berlari menjauh. Kakinya benar-benar ia bawa berlari sekuat mungkin. Ia sesekali menatap rumah di kanan dan kirinya. Semuanya hampir kosong karena orang-orang menghadiri festival.

" Ah dasar Rivaille sialan" Gerutu Farlan sambil berlari menuju pertigaan komplek yang berada di depannya. " Kau membuat festival mereka jadi kacau bung"

 _ **TRANGGGGG**_

" Mama?"

Mata Farlan seketika terbuka lebar. Sol sepatunya menggesek aspal hingga hampir berasap dan memutar sekuat tenaga.

 _ **BRUUUGGGH!**_

Nanaba membalikkan kepalanya lebih cepat daripada nafasnya ke arah Farlan dan berteriak nyaring. Suaranya hampir melengking karena kaget dan panik di saat bersamaan. Ia berhenti menendang puluhan pembatas jalan dan pagar besi parkiran saat melihat temannya itu terguling ke aspal dengan punggung menghantam telak bebatuan.

" FARLAN!" Teriak Nanaba.

Farlan membuka matanya secepat kilat dan menengok ke arah dadanya panik. " Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Sebuah kepala anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki menyembul. Bocah itu terbatuk dan mengangguk lemah. Matanya setengah terpejam lemas dan pernafasan anak kecil beryukata biru itu mulai terengah-engah.

" M-ma..mah..."

" _SIALAN!"_

Farlan berdiri cepat setelah terguling.

Nanaba tersentak melihat pemuda itu menatap garang ke arah nya dan anak-anak berandalan yang mencoba berdiri setelah mendapat begoman mentah Nanaba menggunakan benda-benda di jalanan.

Mata Farlan berkilat lain. Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya kuat dan dahinya terkerut dalam. Ia menggeram bagai iblis yang siap mengamuk ke arah mereka. Tangannya mengepal kasar dan urat lehernya terlihat.

Pemuda itu mencengkram lengan yukata biru anak kecil yang terkapar di pelukannya. Nafas anak kecil itu melemah karena menghirup debu dan ikut terguling bersama Farlan walauun tidak secara langsung karena pemuda itu sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sebelum mereka terhentak ke aspal.

Farlan menghampiri Nanaba yang masih mematung dengan mata terbuka lebar dan wajah syok. Di setiap langkahnya, aura psikopatnya menguar hingga Nanaba saja memainkan jarinya gelisah.

Ia sudah terlalu familiar dengan sifat buruk Farlan.

" Jaga dia"

Farlan menyerahkan anak kecil itu tanpa menatap Nanaba sama sekali. Mata liarnya terkunci ke arah-arah anak-anak berandalan itu. Nanaba mau tidak mau menjatuhkan pembatas jalan di tangannya dan memeluk anak kecil itu lembut.

" Jaga dia dan pergilah−"

"−... jauh...jauh..." Farlan menggertakkan jarinya mengerikan.

Nanaba sekali lagi tersentak. " Jangan kau bunuh mereka bodoh! Ingat untuk apa aku memasang jebakan!"

Farlan menatap Nanaba dingin. Sorot matanya lain.

Gadis itu seketika dijalari rasa cemas dan tanpa sadar ia menarik sebelah kakinya mundur.

Tatapan dingin Farlan berbeda dari Levi. Tatapan pemuda itu mengintimidasi dan memberikan rasa takut. Milik Farlan berlawanan. Tidak mengintimdasi tapi mengerikan. Seolah-olah iblis sudah mengambil alih kewarasannya.

" Masih ada milik Hanji yang belum kau habisi" Ucap Farlan dingin. " Pergi. Sekarang"

Nanaba sudah tidak bisa meyakinkan Farlan lagi. Matanya sudah tertutup kabut tebal. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Farlan sadar ia sedang melakukan ini.

Inilah mengapa ia bisa menjadi salah satu kaki tangan Levi paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Farlan yang meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia sesekali menatap anak laki-laki bersurai hitam legam yang setengah tidak sadarkan diri itu sekarang.

Anak kecil itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang sebelum berubah. Bukan anak laki-laki. Sepolos ini saat kecil.

Nanaba mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut anak itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Farlan perbuat setelah ini tapi ia tetap membawa kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mafia, kenakalan, berandalan.

Mereka semua dikenal sebagai penyakit masyarakat. Sebuah noda hitam yang tidak bisa dihapus walaupun sudah dibasmi. Akan selalu muncul terus menerus tanpa melihat zaman ataupun tempat.

Seolah-olah dunia tanpa mereka adalah sebuah dunia yang hambar. Tidak ada pertentangan, tidak ada konspirasi, tidak ada perbedaan. Dan masyarakat selalu melihat mereka sebelah mata.

Menggangap mereka bukan salah satu makhluk hidup yang bernama manusia. Mengasingkan mereka karena reputasi buruk ataupun kesalahan kecil mereka yang diungkit terus menerus. Mereka juga melihat apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu salah.

Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka adalah manusia. Manusia yang telah mengecap rasa pahitnya kehidupan lebih dari masyarakat itu sendiri. Melihat dunia dari perspektif yang berbeda. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang jatuh ke dalam noda itu karena ulah masyarakat sendiri.

Yang egois dan menganggap dirinya tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak masuk ke dalam sebuah masalah. Tanpa tahu kalau ia telah membuat sebuah jiwa hancur karena tidak ingin disalahkan.

Mafia menampung orang-orang seperti itu. Levi dalam usia ke 15 nya mampu membuat sebuah mafia yang terlampau kuat di Jepang. Yang selalu bisa mengelabui pemerintah dan memberikan rasa takut pada masyarakat. Dengan bisnis ilegal maupun legal yang sukses besar.

Membuat sebuah sekolah buangan menjadi markas mafia-nya tanpa pernah diketahui pihak manapun. Tapi ia tidak pernah menelantarkan anak-anak itu. Levi secara tidak langsung mendidik mereka semua dengan caranya.

Agar jiwa-jiwa rusak itu mampu bertahan hidup. Mampu terus melangkah.

Ia menetapkan peraturan bagi mafia dan sekolahnya. Bahkan bukan dia-lah yang menjadi ketua OSIS disana yang seharusnya memang dia karena dialah ketuanya, melainkan Erwin. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan dengan usaha.

Bukan hanya sementang-mentang pangkat atau status yang membuat mereka mampu meraih apapun.

Levi bahkan membuat apartemen dan berbagai macam tempat lain sebagai usaha legalnya. Mengambil anak-anak dari sekolah buangan itu untuk dilatih menjadi pekerjanya. Membuat mereka melihat dunia dari sudut pandang lain.

Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan anggota mafia-nya yang dewasa untuk merekrut anak-anak itu dalam bisini ilegal-nya atau ia akan menghajar mereka sampai habis. Levi memiliki prinsip ketat dalam hal itu.

Termasuk prinsip tentang bagaimana masa depan anak-anak itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Petra mengekori pemuda bermata tajam itu sedari tadi. Gadis itu menatap jalanan malam Kyoto di bawah kakinya resah dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke punggung tegap Levi yang berjalan agak cepat setelah ia mendapat telepon dari salah satu bawahannya.

Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya kesal dan mencengkram baju seragamnya.

" Untuk apa kau memanggilku!?" Tanya Petra ketus.

Levi terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. " Kau bawahanku. Sudah wajar akau memanggilmu saat aku perlu bantuan"

" Kenapa tidak minta yang lain saja!? Bukannya kau membenciku!?" Sahut Petra lagi. Gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke samping.

" Yang lain punya tugas masing-masing" Jawab Levi dingin. Pemuda itu melirik Petra dari ujung matanya dan kembali menatap ke arah jalanan yang cukup ramai di depannya. "Tutup mulutmu dan ikuti saja aku"

Petra dengan cepat kembali menatap punggung Levi dan mendengus. Gadis itu menggerutu kecil dan memainkan pisau di kantong jas-nya kesal.

" Bukannya dia juga ikut membalas!?" Gerutu Petra lirih.

Ia menatap sinis Levi.

" Itu karena kau bertanya gadis bodoh"

Petra tersentak dan Levi memutar matanya jengah. Ia menatap dingin jalanan di depannya.

" Jangan kira aku tidak bisa mendengar gerutuanmu" Levi melirik tajam Petra di belakangnya. " Gerutuanmu masih lebih jelas dari dengungan lebah dan satu lagi−aku tidak membencimu"

" Tapi kau selalu menghindariku setiap kali aku mendekatimu!" Balas Petra nyaring. " Dari dulu kau tidak berubah! Kau kira untuk apa aku berubah menjadi berandalan, membuang marga kebangsawananku hingga diasingkan kesini!? Ini semua karena aku masih menganggap kau tunanganku!"

Tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat dan wajahnya memerah marah. Ia berhenti berjalan dan diikuti oleh Levi yang juga berhenti 3 meter di depannya. Kedua orang itu tanpa sadar membuat orang lain sedikit menjauh daat melewati mereka dan mengerutkan kening bingung.

" Aku ikhlas Levi Ackerman!" Petra berteriak sekali lagi.

Levi tanpa sadar mendesis saat embel-embel nama itu tercantum. Ia memang tidak berbalik tapi tangannya tanpa sadar ikut mengepal di dalam celana hitamnya.

Angin malam meniup rambut hitam legamnya dan rambut coklat madu milik Petra. Menambah kesan dingin di balik mata tajam Levi.

" Aku selalu berharap kau mau menerimaku sebagai tunanganmu! Aku selalu berusaha untuk berada disisimu sebisaku! Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik! Aku mau melakukan apapun yang kau suruh!" Petra tanpa sadar terisak. " Tapi kau membenciku! Kau bahkan selalu menghindariku biarpun aku tidak berada di dekatmu!"

Petra menggosok matanya. " K-katakan padaku...apa yang harus kulakukan lagi? Aku tahu k-kau membenciku, matamu tidak berbohong Levi..kau merindukan bocah itu kan? Kau merindukan Eren bukan? Kau mencintainya...dengan...hati..."

Tangan pemuda bermata tajam itu makin mengerat di dalam celananya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menghadapi ini dengan kepala dingin.

" Hhhhhhh..." Petra tertawa sendu. " Dia lebih baik dariku ya? Dia lebih polos, lebih manis, lebih aktif. Dia juga tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya bukan? Tidak sepertiku yang bur−Ngkk!"

Petra membuka matanya kaget. Telapak tangan Levi menutup mulutnya dan wajah pemuda itu berjarak hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Bahkan Petra sampai harus memundurkan badannya.

" Dengar Petra Rall" Ucap Levi dengan nada rendah.

Tangan Petra sontak tersentak karena kaget. Matanya berkaca dan bulir air mata menumpuk di ujung matanya. Levi tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan nama bangsawan atau lengkapnya setelah ia tahu Petra menyerahkan diri secara sukarela menjadi anggota mafia-nya.

Sama seperti Petra yang tidak pernah lagi menyebut nama asli Levi.

Levi menghembuskan nafas lelah. " Kalau kau ingin tahu sesuatu, kau itu juga tidak berubah. Sama bodohnya dengan awal kita bertemu."

" Nggh?" Petra mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Lev menatap ke samping. " Ya−aku mencintai Eren. Bocah sialan itu memang menyebalkan dan kekanakan. Tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah. Tetapi hanya dia yang mampu membuat ku gelisah,marah, khawatir,rindu, dan lainnya dalam waktu satu hari. Hanya satu hari"

Tanpa sadar bulir air mata Petra jatuh. Membasahi tangan Levi. Gadis itu terisak dalam dekapan tangan besar pemuda bermata tajam itu. Levi yang sadar tangannya basah, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Petra.

Pemuda itu memasang wajah datar. Mata Petra berkilat kecewa.

" Aku menjaga pesan dari temanku. Aku menjagamu karena pesan dari temanku yang akan mengancam untuk membunuhku jika aku tidak menjagamu" Levi mendesah pasrah. Ia berbisik. " Kau tidak berhak mendapatkanku, Petra Rall. Kau sudah mendapat yang lebih baik dan dia sudah mencoba menunjukkannya selama ini"

Petra berhenti terisak dan mengerutkan alisnya sekali lagi. "H-hiapha?"

" Kau mempunyai Farlan"

Levi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Petra dan berbalik. Menjauhi gadis itu yang masih mematung tidak percaya. Levi berjalan maju.

" Cepatlah gadis bodoh" Panggil Levi. " Kita punya sedikit masalah disini"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sedangkan rombongan Hanji mengikuti jalan dengan rute yang sudah ditentukan oleh Erwin dan yang lain. Hanji masih tidak sadarkan diri dan gadis berkacamata itu dipangku oleh Erwin di punggungnya.

Rico dengan cepat membungkus kakinya yang terkena peluru dengan kasa. Gadis itu juga terlihat tidak ragu untuk mengikatnya kuat. Bahkan sorot matanya tidak memantulkan rasa gentar sama sekali.

Erwin masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia memegang kedua tangan Hanji semakin kuat dan melirik sebentar dari ujung perempatan. Anak-anak itu masih mencari mereka.

" Rico..." Panggil Erwin.

Rico mendonggakkan wajahnya. " Ya?"

Erwin bernafas lagi dengan berat. " Tolong bawa Hanji ke tempat aman selagi aku memancing mereka ke tempat Nanaba. Ditambah pasukan kita di Tokyo masih menunggu perintahku"

" Tapi aku masih bisa berlari senpai!" Sahut Rico. " Aku hanya perlu sedikit membereskan luka ini!"

Erwin menggeleng. Ia menurunkan Hanji yang pingsan dari punggungnya dan mendudukkan badan gadis ke dekat tembok.

" Jangan...Jangan. Entah kenapa ponselku berbunyi tadi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Maka dari itu−jika aku gagal, temui Mina dan perintahkan sisa kita di Tokyo"

Rico ingin mengucap sesuatu tetapi Erwin keburu berdiri. Gadis berkaca mata itu mau tidak mau memangku badan Hanji di punggungnya. Mengangkat badannya dan mengalungkan lengan Hanji ke lehernya. Menggantikan tugas Erwin.

Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu menyipitkan mata mereka saat anak-anak itu menunggu mereka keluar dari perempatan gang sempit. Bukannya mengejar, mereka seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

" Senpai..." Rico menatap Erwin khawatir. " Bagaimana kalau ini adalah jebakan mereka?"

Erwin menoleh ke arah Rico dan berusaha tersenyum gentle. " Jangan berbalik kesini. Lagipula−"

Pemuda itu bersiap untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan Rico bersiap untuk berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Erwin mencengkram pistolnya kuat.

"−ini memang jebakan"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Annie berjalan di antara tubuh para sniper yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak mati hanya hampir saja. Mereka yang sadar sesekali mendesis mengerikan dan menggeram berang ketika suara ketukan sepatu atau Annie berjalan di hadapan mereka. Ingin rasanya mereka menikam gadis brengsek ini sampai mati.

Sorot dingin seperti es itu melewati bagian-bagian dalam gedung tua itu. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang itu menatap ke sekitarnya.

" Ternyata ini yang direncanakan oleh Levi sialan itu." Anni bergumam.

" K-Kau tidak a-akan bisa m-menang gadis sialan!" Geram salah satu dari mereka.

Annie berhenti berjalan dan memandangnya sinis. Gadis itu menekan salah satu tangannya dengan sepatu hitamnya yang ber-sol keras. Memancing erangan keluar dari mulut salah satu sniper itu. Membuatnya menyumpah dan mengumpati Annie.

" Katakan itu pada ketua kalian" Ucap Annie dingin. " Kalau aku akan menunggunya"

.

.

* * *

.

.

" Annie menghancurkan gedung itu dan membuat sniperku kewalahan"

Petra tersentak kaget. " Kau sudah tahu!? Levi kau sudah tahu!?"

Levi menatap Petra tajam. " Tentu aku sudah tahu. Menurutmu berapa tahun aku bersaing dengan ayah Annie hingga aku sampai tidak tahu sifat busuk putrinya?"

Petra membuka tangannya tidak percaya. Ia juga sesekali mengerutkan dahi ke arah Levi yang malah terlihat santai berjalan. Bukannya ia berjanji akan melakukan segalanya untuk membasmi mereka?

Petra mendengus. " Aku tahu kalau ayah Annie adalah mafia yang merupakan musuhmu tetapi apakah ada alasan lain jadi kau bisa mengetahui isi otaknya?"

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya panik.

"Jangan bilang juga kalau kau−"

Levi mendesis. "−belum. Soal Eren belum. Aku belum menemukan dimana mereka menyembunyikan bocah itu. Tapi aku yakin kalau yang menyembunyikan adalah gadis kecil itu"

" Yuii?" Petra membalas. Ia menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Levi. " Maksudmu Yuii?"

" Menurutmu siapa lagi?" Levi melirik Petra sinis.

Petra membungkam mulutnya. Ia jadi sedikit memikirkan teman Levi yang sejak pertama ia sudah masa bodoh dengannya. Tetapi akhirnya dia tahu sesuatu.

" Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Petra lirih. " Dia disana"

" Petra" Panggil Levi.

Petra mendongakkan wajahnya. " Apa?"

Levi menatap Petra dingin tetapi Petra sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Levi untuk berbicara lebih lanjut tanpa teralih perhatian dengan bagaimana sempurnanya Levi.

" Carilah Eren. Auruo akan membantumu dengan Gunther juga"

Petra membuka lebar matanya. Ia kaget atas perintah Levi yang satu ini. Apakah Levi sengaja membuatnya mencari Eren atau apa?"

" Bagaimana denganmu!? Kau ingin meninggalkan bocah itu lagi!? Kau ingin menelantarkan kami semua!?"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya dalam. " Siapa bilang aku menelantarkan kalian semua hah? Aku sudah mengurus semua ini sejak sebulan yang lalu karena aku tahu kita akan tawuran. Kau perlu seumur hidupmu untuk mengelabuiku gadis bodoh. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengatur permainanku sendiri?"

Petra terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. " Tapi disana...mereka perlu perintah Erwin"

" Erwin tahu itu memang jebakan" Levi melipat tangannya di dada. " Maka dari itu aku tidak akan mempercayakan jaringan bawah tanah kita ke sembarang orang. Yang perlu kita takuti adalah ketuanya. Thomas bisa saja muncul di belakangmu sekarang dan membunuhmu di tempat"

Petra sekali lagi hanya bisa terkagum dengan kemampuan Levi. Dia sudah mengatur permainannya sendiri sejak awal. Menciptakan taktiknya sendiri. Menyuruh pion dan kuda-kudanya demi kemenangannya.

Tidak peduli berapa kali raja berkorban, pion-pionnya pasti menuju kemenangan.

Membuatnya menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Caturnya menggenggam kemenangan dengan cara yang tidak terprediksi. Dan rajanya berdiri di atas seluruh pion dengan taktik mutlak.

" Aku akan memburu Yuii" Desis Levi mengerikan. " Karena gadis sialan itu tidak akan bisa jauh dari Eren"

" Bagaimana dengan Thomas?" Petra bertanya.

Levi menyorot jalanan dingin. " Dia disini. Mengawasi kita."

Hal itu seketika membuat Petra menggenggam jari-jarinya berang. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan ia melihat jalanan ramai di sekitarnya yang penuh kuil-kuil tua dan rumah tradisional. Gadis itu merasa benar-benar kalau Thomas sekarang sedang tertawa mengerikan.

" Dia adalah tipikal raja yang akan berjalan setelah pionnya habis"

Levi kembali berjalan. Ia menggenggam kepalan tangan Petra dan membuat gadis itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Genggaman itu adalah pertanda dari Levi kalau ia harus tenang.

Levi melepas genggamannya secepat kilat. " Dia sama gilanya dengan Hanji. Dan hanya Hanji yang bisa melawannya"

" Jadi−" Petra menatap awas ke jalanan sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata. Seolah-olah ada yang mengawasi mereka darisana.

" Kerjakan tugasmu" Ucap Levi dingin. " Dan carilah Eren"

Mata Petra berkilat ngeri. Ia menarik pisau dari balik rok sekolahnya. " Dengan senang hati"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seingat Eren ia masih di kamar tidur Yuii. Di apartemen putih yang mewah dan bagus. Masih dengan baju bernama han...ham...hanbok? Yang sumpah ingin Eren lepaskan karena berapa kali ia harus terinjak kainnya dan hampir menciumkan wajahnya pada lantai keramik?

Tapi sekarang...

" Hah!?" Eren mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sembap. " a-aku tidak m-mimpi lagi kan?"

Ranjang bersprei hijau emerald kesukaannya, kumpulan playstation dengan TV selebar 40 inchi, buku-buku pelajaran berbahasa Jerman, bunyi bising kereta dan bus, suara orang yang berjalan dan sepeda yang melaju, hawa dingin sejuk.

Eren segera meloncat dari ranjang. Ia memutar badannya tidak percaya ke kanan dan kiri.

" HHHHH..." Eren tertawa canggung. Ia memegangi kepalanya. " Aku pasti mimpi lagi!"

Pemuda manis itu mencoba untuk menendang ranjangnya sendiri dan itu−

"−AWWW! Sialan! itu sakit! Akh− tulang keringku!" Eren duduk meringkuk di lantai berkarpet hijau marun itu. Pemuda itu mengaduh dengan wajah yang terlihat lucu akibat pipinya yang membengkak sehabis bangun tidur. " Isssh! Ini bukan mimpi! ARRRRRR...tulangku! Eren bodoh!"

Eren seketika mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia menganga kan mulutnya.

Ya...bisa kalian tebak.

" SEJAK KAPAN AKU SUDAH DITERBANGKAN KE RUMAH!? SEJAK KAPAN AKU NAIK PESAWAT!? HUWAAAAAA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Eren benar-benar melengkingkan suaranya kali ini. Ia sangat panik hingga mengacuhkan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit dan membanting pintu kamarnya kelewat kuat dan membuat para maid yang berumur lanjut berteriak kaget.

" Eren! Meister!" Teriak salah satu Maid.

Eren melebarkan matanya dan ia melihat pengasuhnya disana terkaget-kaget dengan nampan berisi susu yang hampir jatuh.

" MADAME!? AKU BENAR-BENAR DI JERMAN!?"

Madam itu tentu saja mengerutkan dahinya. " Ya! Kau diantar seseorang dan ayahmu menjemputmu di bandara! Kau tertidur saat itu! Aku saja sampai terkejut kalau kau dipulangkan ke Jerman lebih awal!"

Madame itu menghampir Eren dan mencubit pipi gembulnya. " ISSSHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang hah!?"

" Awwww! YAK! Madame! Berhenti!" Eren mengaduh keras dan melepaskan tangan jahil madame dari pipinya yang sudah membengkak.

Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ke arah Madame dan membuat madame itu tertawa karena keimutan pemuda itu tetap tidak berubah sejak kecil.

" Eh bagaimana dengan Mikasa dan Armin?"

Sejujurnya Eren begitu mengkhawatirkan kedua temannya itu. Dia dan Armin sudah meninggalkan Mikasa selama hampir seminggu dan Armin yang masih berada di sekolah atau di rumah dia tidak tahu.

" Seingatku cuma kau sendiri" Madame mengerutkan keningnya.

 _ **TAAAP...**_

 _ **TAAAAPPP...**_

 _ **TAAAAAPPPP...**_

" Eren"

Madame menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Sedangkan Eren segera membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang.

" Selamat pulang"

" A-ayah?"

Eren membelalakkan matanya melihat Yuii di samping ayahnya yang masih berbalut jas dokter dan seorang pemuda jangkung berambut putih. Yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

" Salam Eren" Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. " Akulah yang membawamu pulang atas perintah ayahmu. Namaku Thomas"

" Thomas Zoe"

.

.

* * *

.

.

" HEI GADIS SIALAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MA−"

 _ **BUGGGGGHHHHHH!**_

" Langkahi dulu mayatku dasar bedebah"

" AGGGHHH PERUTKU!"

Mikasa terus menerobos sekolah berandalan itu secepat kilat. Ia tidak peduli baju seragamnya yang basah kuyup akan keringat. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli segalanya sejak berlari dari mansionnya yang berjarak lebih dari 5 km darisini.

Gadis itu bahkan melempar sepatunya di depan gerbang sekolah dan sekarang ia hanya berlari dengan kaki dibalut kaos kaki saja.

Jangan lupakan ia juga memukuli siswa-siswa penjaga sekolah yang ingin menghalanginya secapat kilat.

" Biarkan!" Salah seorang siswa menghalangi Connie mengejar Mikasa. " Biarkan saja dia! Dia adik ketua!"

Connie menggerutu. " Tapi dia memukulku! Uggghh...kakak dan adik sama saja!"

Mikasa berdecak saat siswa-siswa itu menasehati yang lain untuk tidak menyerang karena dia adalah adik Levi. Gadis itu merengutkan wajahnya masam dan berlari menuju setiap koridor dan menggebrak paksa tiap kelas.

Hingga−

 _ **BRAAAAKKK!**_

" EREN! ARMIN!"

Jean dan Armin menatap ke arah Mikasa bingung.

Mikasa menatap Jean berang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya terlampau kuat.

" KAU!"

 _ **BUUGGGH!**_

" MIKASA!"

Armin meloncat dan seketika ia emosinya naik. Pemuda berambut pirang mendorong Mikasa sangat kuat hingga Mikasa terhentak menimpa lantai. Hal itu membuat Jean dan Mikasa sama-sama kaget.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIKASA!?" Raung Armin kesal. " JANGAN MEMUKUL ORANG SEMBARANGAN!"

Jean menatap Armin bingung. " O-oi Armin...dia punya ha−"

"−TIDAK!" Potong Armin cepat. " TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN SESEORANG YANG TIDAK SALAH DILUKAI! KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN KEPADAKU MALAH CENDERUNG MELINDUNGIKU!"

Mikasa menatap Armin tidak percaya. Jean segera bangun dari posisi terhentaknya dan memegangi lengan Armin.

" Aku cuma disuruh karena perintah!" Jelas Jean.

Armin menggeleng. " Biar itu perintah! Tapi faktanya kau tidak melukaiku! Aku hanya tidak ingin salah faham lagi! Aku hanya−"

Armin menatap Mikasa yang jatuh dan seketika menutup mulutnya.

" –Oh Tuhan...a-apa yang sudah ku lakukan..."

Mikasa segera berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Armin yang syok. " Armin! Hei Armin!"

Armin mencengkram lengan Mikasa dan pemuda berdarah Inggris itu menatap Mikasa kelewat bersalah. " K-kau tidak apa-apa? K-kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mikasa menggeleng cepat. " Tidak! Kau tidak perlu mengkhwatirkan ku Arm−"

" –Mikasa sepatumu mana?" Tanya Armin gelisah. " Kau membuangnya lagi?"

Jean mengerutkan dahinya saat Mikasa menarik Armin untuk duduk di bangku dan menyembunyikan kakinya ke balik bayangan bangku. Berusaha agar kakinya itu tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

" Tidak! Aku hanya menyimpannya!" Jawab Mikasa cepat. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Armin menngerucutkan bibirnya. " Tapi kau tidak bawa tas..."

" A-aku..." Mikasa menelan salivanya berat. " Aku menyimpannya di rumah!"

" Kau tidak pandai berbohong!" Potong Armin. " Jelas-jelas kau membuangnya!"

" ARRGGGH! Kalian lambat sekali!"

Jean seketika menarik Armin dan menggendong pemuda berambut pirang keluar ruangan. Hal itu membuat Armin dan Mikasa seketika tersentak. Mikasa menggeram saat Jean memindahkan Armin ke kelas lain yang lebih rapi dan lebih terang. Mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku.

" Selesaikan masalah kalian!" Teriak Jean.

Mikasa menyenggolnya kasar saat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menatap Jean kelewat tajam. Hampir sama seperti tatapan Levi.

 _DRRRTTT..._

 _DRRRTTTT..._

 _DRRRRRTTTT..._

" Mikasa..." Tunjuk Armin. " Telponmu..."

Mikasa berhenti berjalan dan mengangkat telpon dari balik kantong jasnya.

" Papa?" Dahi gadis itu mengernyit heran. " Ya halo papa?"

 _ **DEEEG!**_

Mikasa menjatuhkan ponselnya dan berlari menuju ke arah Armin. Ia memegangi pundak Armin kelewat syok.

" Ada apa?" tanya Armin gelisah.

" Eren dibawa kemana?" Mikasa menatap Armin tajam.

Armin mencoba melihat ke lain dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kelewat dalam. " Anuu..."

" Amin jangan berbohong" Ucap Mikasa dingin. Ia menyorot dalam dan tajam ke dalam mata biru milik Armin.

" Eren menghilang!" Armin sedikit terisak. " Ini salahku..."

Mikasa makin melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah melebarkan matanya selebar ini karena kaget. " KEMANA!? APAKAH LEVI YANG MEMBAWANYA!?"

Armin menggeleng mantap. " T-tidak! Bukan Levi! Levi malah menyuruh seluruh pasukannya untuk mencari Eren!"

' _Ada hubungan apa Levi dengan Eren?'_ Gumam Mikasa dalam hati.

" M-memangnya ada apa Mikasa?" Armin bertanya. " K-kau tahu dimana Eren?"

Mikasa menatap berang ke arah lain. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

" Ayah Eren..."

" Hah?" Beo Armin. "Siapa?"

" Ayahku menelpon kalau ayah Eren membawa Eren pulang ke Jerman"

" APA!?/APAAA!?

Jean yang tadi di luar saja ikut masuk dan berteriak sesama Armin. Kedua orang itu sama-sama terbelalak kaget.

" M-MIKASA!" Armin menggoyang-goyang badan Mikasa kuat. " KITA HARUS BERBUAT SESUATU! K-KENAPA SECEPAT INI!? KITA HARUS MEMBERITAHU LEVI!"

Mikasa menjauhkan badannya saat Amin berteriak nama Levi.

" K-kenapa harus Levi?"

Armin menutup matanya. Mata Mikasa menyiratkan kata jijik saat nama levi terdengar oleh pendengarannya.

" K-Karena hanya Levi yang bisa...kumohon Mikasa"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Halo halo...

Ada yang ingat saya atau cerita gaje ini?

Ada yang miss me?

Gomeeeen kalau w seperti meninggalkan kalian semua. Sumpah w sayang kalian semua. Untuk beberapa bulan ini w tidak bisa megang laptop sering-sering kana sibuk ngurusin acara dan sekolah... T_T*nangis di pojokan*

Untuk chap depan baik di FF maupun wattpad sudah mulai w usahakan mempertemuka Levi dan Eren biarpun ada sesuanu nanti Hmmmm... *Uhuk uhuk*

W sangat berterimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah follow saya ataupun rate cerita ini. Rate dan read...tidak ada perasaan lain yang sanggup saya katakan pada kalian selain maaf karena ini sudah telat berbulan bulan*dimutilasi readers* dan terima kasih.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya...semua dukungan...

Kalau kalian tidak keberatan juga ada cerita lain saya yang saya buat juga mohon diberi dukungannya *hehehehehehe

See you at next Chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

.

.

.

.

An Attack on Titan Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast :

All Snk Characters and My Oc

.

.

.

Pairings :

Riren ( Main)

Erumin

Jean x Armin

and another pairing ( soon)

.

.

.

WARNING!

This is positive YAOI!

Rated M ( Adult and Mature)

BL ( Boys Love)

Mature and adult contents

Full of rude and cursing words. violence. bloody. suspense. and psychopath

Smut and kinda hard sex

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime

Romance

Adventure

Hurt Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara di Snk adalah milik Hajime Isayama Senpai

saya hanya meminjam w

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it

Bolehkah Eren pingsan sekarang? Bolehkan? Bolehkan?

Sumpah persetan dengan jati dirinya seorang lelaki atau ia yang selalu membanggakan sifat tangguhnya! Ia ingin sekali pingsan sejak datang ke Tokyo dan dihadapkan dengan segudang masalah sialan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya! Otaknya gatal sekali untuk menyuruh seluruh syaraf di tubuh Eren untuk segera mematikan diri dan kejang-kejang seketika seperti orang kesurupan.

" Tap-tapi..." Eren melongo. Pemuda berambut Ebony itu menatap ketiga orang di depannya syok.

Ditambah Yuii. YUII! YUII YANG SELALU BAIK PADANYA! DAN SEKARANG BERDIRI DI SAMPING AYAHNYA DENGAN SEORANG PEMUDA KEPARAT SIALAN YANG MENGAKU MEMBAWANYA PULANG KE JERMAN!

" Bagaimana dengan Mikasa dan Armin!?" Tanya Eren heboh. Ia langsung menyosor dan maju panik ke arah ayahnya. Mata emeraldnya membulat khawatir dan ia hampir beeteriak heboh. " Mereka masih di Jepang! A-aku bahkan belum mengabari merekKAU!"

Thomas memundurkan wajahnya saat Eren tiba-tiba menunjuk dengan alis menukik tajam dan dahinya terkerut tetapi sorot matanya ketakutan dan panik. " APAKAH KAU SUDAH MEMBERITAHU ARMIN DAN MIKASA!?"

" Eren!"

Suara ayah Eren meninggi. Lelaki dengan rambut sewarna surai Eren dan tukikan alis yang sama itu menginterupsi anak lelakinya sendiri.

Eren tersentak.

Selama remaja ini ia jarang bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi ditentang ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya akan diam saat menghadapi sifat keras pemuda itu. Cenderung mengacuhkannya dan membuat Eren merasa tidak penting lagi.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu terdiam tetapi ia menatap kasar ke arah ayahnya. Mulut manis Eren tertutup rapat tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran karena panik tadi.

Lelaki parubaya itu menepuk bahu Thomas. Ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu sekilas dan kembali menatap Eren. " Tidakayah yang menyuruh mereka membawamu diam-diam ke Jerman. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayah."

BOOM!

Tolong hantam otak Eren.

Otaknya seketika sengklek dan ia tidak bisa merespon normal selain melongo parah. Ia ingin mendebat tapi rasanya mulutnya blank. Akhirnya di hanya bisa mengerang seperti orang gila tetapi tanpa kata-kata.

Dan sekarang-Persetan dengan sopan santun.

BRUUK!

" APA-APAAN AYAH!" Eren mengerang teramat nyaring hingga ketiga orang plus madame tadi tersentak. Eren menghantamkan kakinya ke lantai kasar. " KENAPA!? KENAPA AYAH MELAKUKAN INI!? APA RENCANA AYAH SEBENARNYA! KENAPA AYAH SELALU MEMISAHKAN KU DARI ORANG-ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIKU!? DAN MENGIRIM PEMUDA KEPARAT BRENGSEK INI HAH!? KENAPA AYAH!?"

Madame dan maid lainnya di belakangnya menutup mulut syok karena perubahan perilaku Eren. Mereka tercekat saat Eren berani menyumpah terang-terangan. Kemana perginya pemuda manis bermata sewarna berlian Zamrud yang berkilau dan merengek manja itu?

Eren melototi Yuii yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan berusaha tidak menatap Eren langsung. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepala dalam.

" Y-yuii..." Nada suara Eren sekeras emosinya sekarang tapi Yuii bergidik. Gadis itu menahan nafas sakit saat mendengar getaran kecewa pada suara Eren.

Eren berlari dengan panik ke arah Yuii. Ia segera mengamit tangan gadis kecil itu kuat. Bahkan air mata Eren sudah mengalir deras dari tadi.

" Y-yuii.." Eren terisak. Matanya berkilat memohon dengan sirat panik. Bibirnya bahkan terengut ke bawah bergetar. " Tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi...kumohon Yuii. B-bantulah aku..."

Ayah Eren dan Thomas hanya bisa menatap Eren dengan pandangan datar.

" Dia tidak akan menjawab Eren" Jelas ayah Eren. " Dia tidak akan menur"

"DIA PASTI!" Potong Eren cepat dengan nada tinggi. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan teramat keras bahkan warna hijau mata Eren terlihat seperti terbakar. Menyala dengan kemarahan biarpun matanya penuh air mata.

Alis pemuda berambut Ebony itu tertukik kuat. "Dia pasti akan menjawab!"

Eren sekali lagi menatap ke arah Yuii. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai berlutut dan mengamit tangan Yuii makin kuat.

" Yuii..." Panggil Eren lagi dengan nada memelas. Pemuda manis itu bersuara selembut mungkin. " A-aku tidak punya orang lain untuk k-ku tanyai Yuii...aku hanya punya kau. Kumohon Yuii...t-tolong ceritakan aku apa yang terjadi. Kumohon to"

Yuii menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Gadis itu memegang tangan Eren balik dan melepaskan cengkraman kuat Eren sedikit demi sedikit. Mendorong tangan pemuda itu hingga benar-benar terlepas.

"iee.." Potong Yuii dengan nada selirih mungkin. Seakan-akan dia enggan berbicara sama sekali kepada siapapun. Terutama Eren. " Ieee.."

Eren melongo. Ia tersentak kaget dan air matanya mengalir makin deras.

Seketika hancur sudah semua tekad Eren. Pemuda itu terduduk di hadapan Yuii dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara. Ia membulatkan matanya tetapi air mata tetap turun dari wajah Eren semakin deras.

" Ayah sudah menjauhkan mu dari putra Ackerman itu" Ayah Eren menatap Eren datar. " Ayah terkejut kalau dia mendekatimu walaupun kalian berdua tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Eren seketika mengerutkan dahinya kuat. Putra? Ackerman? Bukannya keluarga Ackerman cuma punya putri? Mikasa kan?

Eren membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi ayahnya keburu berbalik bersama Thomas dan Yuii.

" Madame" Suara ayah Eren menggelegar di koridor manor. " Rapikan semua barang milik Eren dan buang semua pakaian sekolahnya di Jepang."

" APA!?"

Mata emerald milik Eren melebar sangat lebar. Bibir Eren bergetar kuat dan tanpa sadar mencengkram karpet berbulu tebal di bawahnya kelewat erat hingga bulu-bulunya memenuhi ruas jari Eren.

Ayahnya makin menjauh tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Eren makin panik bahkan ia mulai berdiri dan berteriak nyaring seperti orang gila.

" AYAH!" Aum Eren murka.

Pemuda itu mengerang kelewat nyaring seperti orang yang di hukum cambuk badannya. Bahkan madame lain makin syok. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

Hati Eren terkoyak-koyak habis. Apa maksud ayahnya dengan semua ini!? Dulu dia juga yang melempar Eren ke Jepang dan tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan kabarnya saat di Jepang. Memasukkannya di sekolah anak-anak kriminal, membuatnya harus tersiksa disana bersama Armin. Sekarang

" KENAPA AYAH MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HAH!?" Eren berteriak dan menjerit gila-gilaan. Yuii berbalik dan membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Thomas mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " AYAH SELALU MENGHALANGI KU! AYAH MEMBUANGKU KE JEPANG DENGAN KEDOK MENDISIPLINKAN KU! PADAHAL AYAH SENDIRI INGIN MEMBUANGKU KAN! AKU TAHU SEMUANYA YAH! AKU TAHU SEMUANYA!"

Alis Eren menukik begitu tajam dan Eren menggemertakkan giginya dengan nada mengerikan. Tetapi air mata makin deras keluar dari mata Eren.

" JIKA SAJA TIDAK ATAS PERMINTAAN MADAME LAIN DAN KELUARGA ARLERTAYAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENGIRIMKAN ARMIN DAN MIKASA UNTUK MENEMANIKU! AKU SADAR DARI AWAL AYAH! AKU SADAR SEJAK AYAH TERLIHAT KESAL SAAT KELUARGA LAIN MENYARANKAN HAL INI!"

Eren terisak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya sudah terpecah-pecah. Pemuda itu mengerang dan menjerit sambil berlutut. Eren berteriak sambil menangis. Menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai dan menarik-narik karpet frustasi.

" E-eren..." Suara Yuii bergetar. Ia tanpa sadar menarik bajunya kuat dan membuatnya terlihat sangat kusut.

Levi.

Mata Eren sontak terbuka. Ia tercekat begitu hebat dan terlonjak. Bukannya terdiam dia malah makin meronta. Pemuda manis itu makin depresi dan menangis seperti bayi yang ditinggalkan di tengah hutan sendirian dalam kelaparan dan kesepian. Tanpa ada siapapun yang menolongnya.

" Aku tidak b-bisa..." Eren terisak. " A-aku tidak bis-sa...L-levi...Hiksss...Levi...Kumohon."

Ayah Eren memandang Eren tanpa minat. " Kelihatannya kau sudah berhubungan dalam dengan putra Ackerman itu ya Eren? Well..."

Laki-laki paruhbaya itu menggidikkan bahunya, "...Selamat anakku."

Eren sontak mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan mendongak ke arah ayahnya.

" Apa maksud ayah?"

Ayah Eren memberi kode kepada Thomas. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sekilas dan menghela nafas dalam yang berat. " Begini Erenkita permudah saja. Kau pasti sudah tahu Levi kan?"

Eren seketika menggertakkan giginya saat Thomas terlihat terkekeh saat menyebut nama Levi. Hati Eren terasa seperti terbakar. Ia benci pemuda cebol keparat setan yang mesum dan brengseknya tidak ketulungan itutapi ia lebih membenci orang yang meremehkannya seolah-olah ia tidak pantas hidup dan dianggap seorang manusia.

" Keluarga Ackerman yang kau tahu hanya mempunyai seorang putri yaitu Mikasa. Kuakui yah...mereka sangat rapi menyimpan awalnyamereka mempunyai seorang putra. Seorang bangsawan sejati. Penerus Ackerman yang cemerlang bahkan dalam usia mudanya ia mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut atas kuasanya. Ia digadang-gadang menjadi penerus terhebat sepanjang sejarah keluarga bangsawan Prancis yang tersisa, tapi"

Thomas menggantung kalimatnya dan menyeringai lebar ke arah Eren. Kilat matanya menggila. Lebih gila dari milik kakaknya. Lebih psikopat, lebih mengerikan, lebih tanpa kasih, dan lebih tak ada ampun.

Eren merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. " Tapi a-apa?"

" Kau sudah tahu siapa dia Eren. Kau sudah melihat kemampuannya yang satu itu." Thomas menyeringai makin mengerikan. Ia terkekeh ngeri. " Kau sudah berhadapan dengan sifatnya itu, Eren dan ohbolehkah kupanggil kau...kesayangannya Levi Ackerman?"

Rasanya sebuah petir melesak langsung ke dalam ulu hati Eren. Menusuk dan meledakkannya saat itu juga hingga rasanya otaknya ikutan meledak gila-gilaan. Seluruh syraf tubuh Eren terasa seperti tersetrum listrik 220 volt.

" Le-levi..." Ucap Eren lirih dengan nada bergetar. " A-ackerman? Levi a-adalah seorang Ackerman?"

" Sekali lagiselamat Eren" Thomas tersenyum lebar. " Kami berterimakasih karena kau telah berhasil membuat Levi menaruh nyawanya padamu dan masuk ke dalam jebakan kami."

" Kau umpan kami, Eren"

" M-mikasa! Jangan!"

" AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI ARMIN!"

Armin berlari gila-gilaan sedari tadi. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan aksi nekat Mikasa yang melompati gedung lantai 2 dan parkour dari satu pijakan ke pijakan lain hingga sampai di balkon bawah.

" Gadis cecuruk sialan!" Umpat Jean kasar. Ia membuang puntung rokok di tangannya geram. " Dia akan mengacaukan rencana Levi!"

Seluruh murid yang tersisa di sekolah itu kaget bukan main. Mereka berteriak gila-gilaan dan mencoba menghentikan Mikasa yang berlari semakin jauh dan semakin brutal.

Mata tajam Levi menempel pada Mikasa. Ia menatap semua orang dengan tatapan intimidasinya dan menggertakkan giginya kepada siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan orang-orang itu tentu sajabisa kau duga kaget dan terdiam.

" D-dia..." Salah satu anak yang memegang pisau dan menghadang Mikasa di pintu koridor gedung sayap kanan, menahan nafas ngeri. " K-kenapa dia mirip Tuan L-levi?"

" DASAR MANUSIA-MANUSIA BODOH! ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! TANGKAP DIA!" Teriak Jean geram sambil berlari di belakang Mikasa dan mencak-mencak. " JANGAN BERDIAM DIRI SAJA SEPERTI PATUNG RUSAK KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH TIDAK PUNYA OTAK!"

" Tolong tangkap dia!" Armin yang berlari di depan Jean juga ikutan berteriak sampai suaranya serak. " Tolong!"

Mikasa mendengus kasar dan merengut. Murid-murid itu benar-benar menghalanginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis asia itu mengerem tubuhnya 2 meter sebelum anak-anak itu dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

" STOP KAU GADIS SIALAN!"

BUUUGGH!

Armin sontak berhenti berlari dan menutup mulutnya syok. Jean mengangakan mulutnya dan murid-murid lain yang mulai berdatangan berhenti tiba-tiba. Mereka menelean saliva berat.

Mikasa memunggungi mereka semua. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam sebanding milik Levi kepada semua orang. Di depannya, seorang murid wajahnya terendam ke dalam semen dan darah melebar di lantai semen koridor.

" Jangan menghalangiku" Suara dingin Mikasa menyebar.

Armin membuka mulutnya takut. " K-kenapa? Kenapa kau b-buru buru M-mikasa?"

" Aku akan menemui Levi. Aku akan membunuhnya. Seharusnya aku sudah menbunuhnya dari dulu." Mikasa mendecih sinis.

" HEY APA-APAAN!?" protes Jean tidak terima. " Kau akan mengacau gadis sialan! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui kakakmu!"

Mikasa mendengus kasar. Ia menatap setiap anak-anak yang ada dengan tatapan dingin yang menantang. Memberi mereka intimidasi untuk tunduk sekaligus menantang mereka untuk menentang perkataannya.

" Aku tidak peduli " Mikasa mendesis. " Sejak awal ini salahnya. Jika saja Eren dan Armin tidak bertemu dengannyamasalah ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

" MIKASA!"

Armin seketika maju selangkah dan berteriak di depan matanya. Jean dan sisa murid tersentak kaget setengah mati. Mata birunya berkilat emosi dan raut pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeras. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya.

" Ini bukan salah Levi, Mikasa!" Balas Armin dengan nada lebih tinggi. " Itu salah kami! Kami yang membuat masalah sejak awal! Mengganggu Levi hingga menjadi seperti ini!"

" Ya ini salahnya...dan juga"

Mikasa menyipitkan matanya. " Eren dibawa pergi dari kita. Ia diculik, ketakutan dan kau menyuruhku untuk menemui kakakku yang brengsek? Levi sialan itu? Memangnya kenapa dengan Levi hah Armin? Kenapadiantara semua kemungkinan yang adakenapa harus namanya?"

Gadis berdarah asia itu menggenggam buku-buku tangannya hingga memutih. Ia menggertakkan giginya. " Aku bisa saja mencari sampai ke akarnya. Sendirian. Aku bisa memecahkan dan menghabisi penculik Eren dalam sekejap. Aku bisa saja membunuh setiap manusia bedebah sialan yang telah menyakiti kalian berdua dalam satu waktu tanpa ampun."

Jean dan murid-murid yang lainnya meneguk saliva berat. Mereka tertawa gugup dan berkeringat dingin saat tatapan Mikasa menusuk ke seluruh kerumunan.

" Aku. Bisa. Melakukan. Semuanya." Mikasa menekankan setiap katanya dengan mata berkilat mengerikan dan menggeram berat. " Tapikenapa harus dia!?"

Armin menarik nafas dalam. Ia masih menatap lurus ke arah Mikasa dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Jean dan yang lain menarik nafas kaget saat Armin... ARMIN! DEMI OTAK GILA KURANG WARAS HANJI YANG GENDERNYA DIPERTANYAKAN SETIAP ANGKATAN! ARMIN YANG LEMBUT ITU!

Armin menatap lurus Mikasa. Dengan mata birunya yang berhasrat kuat.

" Karena..." Armin menarik nafas panjang dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Mikasa membulatkan matanya kaget saat penjelasan Armin mengalun tepat di telinganya. Masuk ke dalam sel otaknya dan terproses cepat. Sangat cepat malahan.

" Tidak kusangka..." Mata dingin milik Annie menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan sadis. " Terluka, berdarah, lemah, dan hanya memegang...satu revolver. Ku akui kau mempunyai keberanian, Erwin Smith."

Erwin memegangi sebelah bahunya yang berdarah. Sebelah yang lain menggenggam erat sebuah revolver hitam yang pelurunya kurang lebih hanya untuk memberikan satu tembakan perlindungan dan satu tembakan perlawanan. Selebihnya, tidak ada tindakan lain yang lebih logis selain lari sekarang juga.

Pemuda berpewakan dewasa itu tersenyum. Mata biru nya menyorot Annie yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar yang angkuh. Di depan gedung dimana para sniper yang seharusnya membidik para bedebah sialan itu.

Erwin melirik ke samping Annie. Ke arah gedung yang ia belakangi. Kosong dan sepi.

" Kau menghabisi mereka." Erwin terkekeh.

Annie menyalakan pelatuk senapan anginnya. " Dan kau beserta sisa murid-murid sekolah bodohmu itu akan segera menyusul."

Pemuda dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut sewarna ladang gandum itu tertawa. " Benarkah? Tanyakan pada bawahan sekolah bodoh-mu itu terlebih dahulu."

Annie menodongkan senjata itu tepat di hadapan Erwin. Malam semakin larut dan penerangan di daerah itu dibilang buruk. Tetapi mereka bisa merasakan kehadiran masing-masing. Erwin yang mencium bau senapan Annie dan Annie yang mencium bau besi darah Erwin menguar dimana-mana.

" Targetku adalah ketua sialan-mu itu." Annie bergumam. " Kepalanya adalah hadiah yang bagus atas kekalahan ayahku dan pembalasan dendam ke-mafiaan kami yang berumur lebih seabad, tetapi dikalahkan dengan memalukan oleh seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun sialan. Aku berharap Levi yang akan datang."

" Kau tahu sifat pemuda itu, gadis es" Erwin tersenyum. Diam-diam dia menggenggam revolvernya kuat. Bersiap melepas tembakan. " Mana ada dia mau repot-repot datang hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan orang di bawah derajatnya"

Annie mendesis di antara sunyinya tempat itu. Desisannya bercampur dengan suara rintihan serta kutukan lirih para sniper yang mulai sadar di dalam gedung.

" Kekuatan dibalas kekuatan." Annie menatap tajam Erwin. " Si brengsek keparat itu menyukai tantangan dan kekuatan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak-anak yang disuruh menjebak itu malah dihabisi oleh orang sepertimu. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan pembuka yang bagus untuknya"

Erwin tetap diam di tempatnya. Berusaha untuk bersikap normal selagi menyusun rencana di kepalanya dan mencari celah untuk tembakan itu.

Sisa mereka bersembunyi rapi di tempat-tempat tertentu. Telinga mereka diprogram untuk mendengarkan tembakan.

" Jangan lupakan kalau file hitam itu tidak satu orang saja" Erwin menggidikkan bahunya dan sedikit mendesis saat rasa sakit di tendon-nya menghantam sarafnya. " Aku juga petinggi mafia. Aku juga menyukai tantangan. Kekuatan dan pertempuran adalah makanan sehari-hari ku. Lagipula"

Erwin tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu bukan senyum dewasa yang sering ia tunjukkan. Senyum itu senyum kejam, "lama aku sudah terkurung dan membusuk di sekolah itu. Sekolah ilusi itu. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu Annie Leondhart. Kau membangkitkan kembali diriku yang sebenarnya. Mengirimkan hampir 50 anak-anakmu dan menghabisi mereka. Wuuuhmenyenangkan."

Annie menggidikkan bahunya. " Ya sudahku bilang saja ada satu korban yang dengan bodoh menawarkan diri untuk mati. Target ku masih sama si Levi tapi untuk menghargai keberanian sia-siamu itusatu peluruku akan menembus otakmu"

BANG!

Gadis dengan tatapan lebih dingin dari es itu membulatkan mata dan seketika menggeram. Ia mendesis kuat dan segera menodongkan senapa anginnya membidik Erwin. Erwin sendiri tersenyum. Itu akan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kuat.

" Erwin Smith! Otak mafia!" Annie tertawa mengerikan. " Ternyata lebih bodoh dari yang kukira! Kau menembak kemana hah!? Tembakan itu jelas-jelas meleset sangat jauh. Levi akan sangat menyesal karena telah merekrutmu menjadi petinggi dan pemerintah telah buta memasukkanmu ke dalam file hitam!"

Erwin tersenyum lebar. Matanya berkilat. " Tidak juga. Malah aku bersyukur aku masuk ke dalam file hitam jadi aku sadaraku tidak perlu menahan diri untuk melakukan dosaku yang satu ini."

Annie menembak tetapi Erwin langsung menerjang. Biarpun tangannya terluka parah, ia menerjang seperti orang gila. Seperti seorang psikopat. Tidak peduli luka di tubuhnya ataupun apapun lagi, ia berkelahi seganas beruang liar yang mengamuk.

Dia benar-benar tidak menahan diri. Benar-benar haus darah akan kematian.

Dan Annie yang sudah terlatih sejak kecilsama liarnya. Perkelahian dan pembunuhan mereka tidak dapat dicegah lagi.

Suara tembakan menggema di langit Kyoto. Orang-orang yang berjalan di jalanan panik. Mereka berbisik gelisah dan berjalan lebih cepat. Para polisi segera berpencar. Polisi-polisi di kota panik mengkode yang lain untuk segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Lusinan mobil kepolisian diturunkan.

Berbagai mata menatap mereka khawatir. Para peserta festival musim panas berlarian ke rumah masing-masing karena takut.

Beberapa mata lainnya menatap tajam.

" Itu sinyal kita yang di Kyoto. Erwin senpai mengeluarkan tembakan untuk kita."

" Kita harus peringatkan Tokyo sekarang juga."

Petra tidak peduli lagi dengan gelar Lady ataupun kebangsawanannya. Darah raja dan wibawa yang ia bawa dari lahir tidak berguna sekarang. Ia adalah file hitam sekarang. Ia adalah mafia. Ia adalah bagian dari kejahatan sekarang dan ia tidak perlu menahan diri ataupun takut dengan itu semua.

Malah ia tidak akan memberi ampun.

Wajah ayu-nya menatap tajam lusinan siswa di depannya. Siswa-siswa yang menahannya. Siswa-siswa yang meremehkannya. Siswa-siswa yang melawannya.

Semuanya mengerang dan merintih mengerikan meminta pertolongan. Petra hanya cukup menggunakan sebuah belati dan sebuah pistol. Saat pertama kali ia menyerahkan diri untuk ikut dalam file hitam Levi, Levi menolaknya dengan keras.

Dia berkata kalau file hitam adalah anak-anak dan orang-orang yang mengerikan. Mereka melakukan kejahatan pada kemanusiaan yang tidak akan dimaafkan oleh bumi dan langit. Kelakuan mereka dikutuk setiap generasi dan neraka serta kegelapanlah menunggu penghakiman mereka.

Petra membuktikannya.

" Beritahu aku, dimana kalian sembunyikan Eren Jaeger?" Petra meletakkan kakinya di atas kepala seorang siswa Maria Highschool.

Siswa itu mengerang dan menjerit. Petra menekan kakinya pada luka terbuka di kepalanya. Sol kasar sepatunya menggesek dan menekan luka itu tanpa henti dengan wajah dingin dan kejam. Wajah kedewian Petra segelap badai.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menekan lebih kasar dan jeritan seperti orang yang akan dijagal keluar secara mengerikan dari mulut siswa itu. Pandangan siswa itu memerah pekat karena darah bukan lagi menetes, tetapi mengalir deras seperti air terjun dari kepalanya.

" Kau punya mulut kan?" Petra berjongkok. Ia mendesis. " Kau menjerit dan berteriak, tapi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seseorang?"

Belati Petra, menusuk tepat di tendon bahu siswa itu. Ia menekannya dalam.

Siswa itu menjerit gila-gilaan. Berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri dari Petra seperti cacing. Tetapi Petra hanya diam. Ia tidak tersenyum atau apapun. Petra menekan kepala siswa itu lebih kasar dan menusuk belati itu dengan sekali sentakan ke dalam.

Mengenai tulangnya.

" Katakan sesuatu padaku atau ini akan berakhir lebih buruk." Desis Petra. " Karena ini akan menggantikan kakiku di kepalamu".

" Petrahentikan"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu mendongak. Menatap dua orang pemuda yang hampir sama karena begitu banyak kemiripan pada mereka. Mereka dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam pekat dan abu-abu kotor. Rambut panjang mereka, disanggul dengan gaya khas laki-laki.

Petra menarik belati-nya paksa. Menciptakan jeritan panjang siswa itu dan tubuhnya melemas pingsan karena sarafnya terguncang akibat banyaknya rasa sakit yang diberikan Petra padanya secara bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu menyingkirkan sepatunya dan menjauhkan pemuda itu.

" Aku sudah menanyai setiap siswa dan orang-orang yang kucurigai. " Petra memasukkan kembali belatinya ke dalam jas sekolahnya. " Tidak ada yang tahu. Entah mereka benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu atau mulut sialan mereka benar-benar ditutup rapat."

Petra menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan mata berkilat dingin. " Aku mendengar anak-anak yang lain memperingatkan Tokyo, berarti Erwin sudah melepas tembakan. Mereka bilang ia sedang menghadapi gadis keparat ituAnnie. Farlan dan Nanaba masih belum terdengar kabarnya. Rico dan Hanji mencoba mencapai bar milik mafia. Levi akan mendatangi Mina dan menyiapkan diri."

Pemuda dengan jaket kulit hitam itu maju selangkah. " Soal Eren Jaegertidak ada yang tahu. Penculikannya dirahasiakan petinggi sekolah itu karena itu hanya urusan Thomas beserta yang lain."

Petra menyipitkan mata, " Erd, bagaimana kalian tahu? Gunther, aku juga tidak pernah melihat jaket kulit itu."

Erd dan Gunther menatap satu sama lain dan menyeringai.

Erd terkekeh, " Ku akui, menyusup itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Kepala Gunther habis tertebas 5 kali jika saja aku tidak menebas kepala yang lain terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak aku hampir saja tercincang oleh mereka."

" Kami menyusup ke sekolah mereka. " Ucap Erd santai

" Lebih tepatnya ruang rapat petingginya" Gunther melanjutkan sambil bersiul santai.

Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah Petra. " Oh ya? Tunjukkan padaku apa saja yang kalian dapatkan."

Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kayu bergaya vintage terlempar ke tangan Petra. Gadis itu menatapnya dan seketika mengernyitkan dahi.

" Itu berbahasa prancis. " Erd menjelaskan sambil menunjuk amplop di tangan Petra. "Kami yakin membawanya kepadamu merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Gunther memang bisa berbahasa prancis sedikit, tetapi tetap saja tidak sebagus kau dan ketua."

Petra membuka tali yang mengikat amplop itu cepat. Ia bahkan menariknya sampai putus. Masalahnyajantungnya berpacu sangat cepat saat kata pertama di bagian depan amplop itu terbaca olehnya.

Tangannya memacu kecepatan untuk segera mengetahui isi amplop tebal itu. Sialnyamatanya mengenali tinta hitam di amplop itu.

" J-jangan bilang..." Bibir Petra bergetar selagi tangannya menarik kertas pertama di dalam amplop yang menarik perhatiannya.

Mungkin itu hanya salinan, tetapi isinya membuat Petra seketika tercekat.

Surat perjanjian keluarga Ackerman tentang pernikahan dan calon mempelai wanita. Tertanda Kenny Ackerman sebagai kepala keluarga dan peminang adalah Levi Ackerman. Surat yang sama dengan miliknya dulu.

Hanya saja ini lebih tua dari miliknya dan nama mempelainya bukan seorang bernama Petra Rall.

Melainkan nama gadis bermarga Jaeger.

Miranda Jaeger, tertanda sebagai putri keluarga Jaeger di Jerman dan adik Eren Jaeger.

Petra menutup mulutnya rapat dan matanya melebar saat di belakang surat itu terdapat surat lainnya. Sebuah salinan surat pernyataan rumah sakit di Jerman.

Petra spontan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menatap Erd serta Gunther yang menatapnya minta penjelasan.

Itu adalah surat pernyataan tentang Miranda Jaeger.

Yang meninggal karena gagal jantung.

Eren mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Ia bahkan tidak membukakan pintu bagi madame yang lain untuk memasukkan makanan ke ruangannya. Lampu ruangannya dimatikan total dan tirai besar kamarnya juga ditutup.

Eren hampir-hampir berubah menjadi seorang vampir karena keadaan ruangannya benar-benar segelap malam padahal di luar, keadaan kota Berlin cerah. Cukup cerah untuk membuat Eren menolak segala cahaya masuk ke kamarnya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya bergelung dibalik selimut hijaunya dan membiarkan AC menyala.

Ia kesal. Sangat teramat kesal. Para madame pun tidak bisa membujuk Eren untuk membukakan pintu atau keluar.

Seluruh komunikasi milik Eren dikontrol ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun di Jepang ataupun Jerman. Bahkan keluarganya yang lain juga tidak tahu kalau Eren dipulangkan ke Jerman. Apalagi Armin dan Mikasa. Ayahnya sangat menghalangi kedua orang itu untuk tahu keberadaan Eren.

" Akkhhh..."

Selimut besar berwarna hijau itu sedikit bergerak. Erangan liirh keluar dari balik selimut. Wajah Eren masih memerah dan ia sesekali mencengkram selimut erat.

Levi adalah seorang Ackerman. Levi adalah seorang Ackerman. Levi adalah seorang Ackerman.

Hanya hal itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Levi si keparat itu. Levi si brengsek cebol itu. Levi si bajingan sialan itu.

Sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal untuk Eren. Hal itu menjelaskan kepadanya mengapa cebol itu bisa berbahasa prancis dengan lancar dan aksen-nya kental sekali. Orang-orang Prancis juga mempelajari bahasa Belanda dan Jerman.

Dengan status setinggi Levi, dua bahasa itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu mempunyai hasrat untuk membunuh Eren karena Eren setiap waktu akan menyumpahi dan mengutukya dengan semua kata kutukan terbaik Jerman berharap Levi tidak akan sadar.

Tapi selama itu juga, dia sadar.

" Levi cebol tolol" Gumam Eren kasar di balik selimut.

Fakta bahwa Levi seorang Ackerman juga menjelaskan kecurigaan Eren terhadap kemiripan Mikasa dan Levi. Mereka punya hawa kepemimpinan alami. Mereka pandai mengintimidasi, menjatuhkan mental lawan, atau melindungi milik mereka dengan ketat.

" Kenapa Mikasa tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. " Padahal...Padahal aku kira sudah mengenal Mikasa dengan baik. P-padahal aku sudah mengganggap Mikasa saudaraku...kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Apakah Armin juga tidak tahu?"

Eren makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke balik selimut.

Tatapan tajam Levi dan tatapan tajam Mikasa. Mata sehitam arang Levi dan Mikasa. Wajah rupawan tanpa cela milik Levi dan Mikasa.

Gambaran itu terus berputar di kepala Eren. Berusaha menyandingkan kedua orang itu dan semakin Eren menyandingkan, semakin tidak ia temukan celah kalau Levi bukanlah seorang Ackerman seperti yang diberitahu ayahnya dan bawahan sialan ayahnya yang bernama Thomas keparat itu.

Eren menutup matanya sambil mengerang dan sedikit terisak. Ia makin menggulung diri dan mencengkram kuat kunci pintu kamarnya di tangan lain.

Otaknya tiba-tiba saja memutar kejadian dimana ia bertemu Levi. Levi yang menendangnya. Levi yang memukulnya. Levi yang menariknya. Levi yang menyeretnya seenak udelnya. Levi yang menculiknya.

Levi yang memperkosa dan meng-klaimnya sepihak.

BRUUKKK!

" LEVI KEPARAT BRENGSEK!" Eren menendang kain di bawahnya kasar hingga lecek.

Nafas Eren beradu cepat. Telinganya memerah emosi dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

" Kenapa tidak ada yang baik darimu menurutku hah?" Eren menggerutu. " Kebencianku padamu tidak akan surut dasar cebol sialan!"

Eren sekali lagi menutup mata. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan berfikir hal lain. Mengindahkan tentang Levi agar membuat darahnya tidak cepat naik. Ia berusaha berfikir bagaimana jalan keluar dari ini semua.

Bagaimana ia menghubungi orang lain terutama Armin dan Mikasa. Mansion-nya dijaga ketat oleh ayahnya. Para madame pun disuruh bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu di luar tadi. Ia bisa mendengar banyaknya suara langkah kaki bolak-balik di luar kamarnya.

Ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan ia tidak tahu apapun itu. Ia langsung mengunci diri di kamar saat Thomas mengatakan kalau ia adalah umpan.

" Umpan apa?" Eren mengernyitkan dahi.

Ayah memasang jebakan untuk Levi.

Levi.

Bahaya.

Eren segera menendang selimutnya. Mata sehijau emerald-nya membulat panik. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Ini bahaya. Jika ayahnya sampai merencanakan sesuatu sejauh ini bahkan dengan rela mengirimkan anaknya sendiri, ayahnya tidak akan main-main.

Ia harus memperingati Levi.

Eren tiba-tiba saja panik. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat Levi disakiti sebelumnya. Di dalam hatinya ia memang menginginkan pemuda sialan itu untuk sekali-kali merasakan sakit. Agar ia mengerti penderitaan seluruh korbannya.

Tetapi jauh-jauh di dalam, entah kenapa Eren bisa merasakan kalau bahkan Eren sendiri tidak bisa menampung semua rasa sakit yang Levi alami seumur hidupnya.

Bayangan Levi disakiti entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan di dalam kepala Eren bila itu sampai terjadi. Ia seolah seperti agak tidak rela kalau itu sampai terjadi. Lagipula, ia masih punya urusan dan hubungan dengan pemuda cebol itu.

Dan ia tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka terluka sebelum semuanya jelas.

Ckleek...

Kreeek

Eren segera menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan mata saat suara bunyi kunci yang terbuka mengisi kamarnya. Pemuda itu menengok kunci kamarnya di tangannya. Masih disana dan ia tidak ingat pernah melepasnya.

Sosok jangkung seorang pemuda memasuki kamarnya. Ia menyeringai di balik gelapnya kamar Eren. Eren awalnya syok tetapi lama kelamaan dia mendesis.

" Aku lebih memilih senior Hanji daripada dirimu" Desis Eren awas seperti kucing liar. " Setidaknya gilanya kakakmu lebih baik daripada harus melihat wajah sialanmu itu muncul dimana-mana di rumahku. Kau memang disewa oleh ayah tetapi ini tetap rumahku dan aku tetaplah aku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur diriku dan masuk ke kamarku tanpa seizinku".

Thomas membuka mulutnya kagum dan tertawa. " Wow..wow... sepertinya seorang Eren Jaeger sudah memasukkan sifat-sifat kesekolahan kami."

Eren makin mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Ia mengerutkan dahi tidak suka saat kunci cadangan untuk kamarnya yang seharusnya berada di tangan ayahnya malah berada di tangan pemuda keparat ini.

" Maafkan aku pangeran kecil kita ini..." Thomas menggoyang-goyang kunci di tangannya dan tersenyum. " Tapi kau harus bersiap-siap..oh mungkin nanti dulu ku katakan itu. Ayahmu menyuruhku menjemputmu mengingat kau benar-benar menutup diri setelah pagi tadi."

Eren menggeram kesal. Ia menyumpahi pemuda itu di dalam hati dan dengan kasar menjauhkan diri dari kasurnya.

" Levi tidak salah jatuh dalam pesonamu" Komentar Thomas sambil bersender di pintu kamar Eren.

Eren segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menyorot Thomas dengan wajah merengut dan alis tertukik tajam.

" Kau itu bisa dibilang seperti kerang. Luarnya tangguh dan keras sedangkan dalamnya lembut. Ooops...apakah akau terlalu banyak berkomentar?"

Thomas mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum saat Eren sudah berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan rahang menegang dan tangan mencengkram kuncinya kuat. Mata emerald-nya terlihat terbakar.

Eren melabrak bahu Thomas dan dikejutkan dengan sesosok anak kecil di belakang Thomas sejak tadi. Ia menghadap ke koridor dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka berdua.

Anak kecil itu terlonjak dan mendongak menatap Eren yang juga kaget menatapnya.

Thomas menepuk kepala gadis itu dan tersenyum. " Yuii memutuskan untuk ikut. Dia merindukanmu. Iya kan Yuii sayang?"

Yuii menundukkan kepala. Sejak pagi tadi Yuii selalu menghindari Eren. Dia memang syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Fakta kalau Yuii masuk ke dalam jajaran sekolah kriminal juga membuat Eren terkejut setengah mati.

Tapi ia tidak bisa seperti ini.

Thomas dan Yuii sama-sama kaget saat tangan Eren mengamit tangan Yuii dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan lebih dahulu. " Ayo Yuii...kita harus cepat."

Yuii menundukkan kepala makin dalam dan memeluk tangan Eren. Gadis itu sangat rapuh. Mengingatkan Eren pada Levi saat itu. Levi yang kuat itu benar-benar rapuh di tangannya. Seolah-olah Eren mampu merasakan kalau ia melepaskan sedikit saja pegangannya pada pemuda dingin itu, maka ia akan hancur.

" Apakah semua anak berandalan seperti ini?" Gumam Eren lirih. " Dan ayah ingin menghancurkan mereka lagi?"

Eren menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mencengkram tangan mungil Yuii kuat.

Ia harus berbicara pada ayahnya dan mengetahui semuanya. Meluruskan apa saja yang telah terjadi.

Mina menatap anak asuhnya itu. Levi yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan senjata tersampir di badannya. Badan tegapnya dibalut kemeja putih. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah jalanan.

Ia bersandar pada motor besarnya. Sikunya menumpu tubuhnya.

" Kau mengorbankan banyak anak buahmu" Ucap Mina lirih.

Levi masih tidak bergeming. " Menurutmu?"

Mina menghela nafas. Ia padahal sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut dalam perkelahian macam apapun lagi. Ia ingin pensiun dan sesekali menikmati hidup. Caffe-nya masih memerlukan dirinya tetapi sekarang

" Kau membuatku sekali lagi terjun ke dalam pembunuhan, Levi" Mina berkomentar sambil terus menyorot Levi di hadapannya. " Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud membuatku ikut campur. Mengasuhmu lama membuatku tahu sifat mu Levi. Biarpun wajah dingin dan datar itu menutup semuanya."

Levi menutup matanya.

" Apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya, Levi?" Mina mengetukkan kakinya di tanah. "Kita terpencar. Kemafiaanmu diletakkan di tempat-tempat yang tidak logis. Mereka ditugaskan hanya untuk mengamankan tempat-tempat vital, bukan tempat yang dalam perhitunganku dan perhitunganmu menjadi sasaran mereka. Anak-anak sekolah itu disuruh bersembunyi menunggu perintah sedangkan Thomas sudah mengirimkan banyak anak buahnya untuk menekanmu. Hanya file hitam yang diturunkan. Apa maksudmu?"

Levi berhenti bersender pada sikunya dan menatap Mina dengan sorotan tajam itu. "Intinya ini hanya masalah antar sekolah, Mina. Aku tidak akan menurunkan anak buahku yang berharga hanya untuk mengurus satu sekolah. Aku mendirikan mafia dan merekrut orang-orang terbaik bukan untuk disia-siakan."

"Ya dan mengorbankan file hitam yang lain." Balas Mina langsung. " Kau menyuruh Erwin untuk memberi kode pada anak-anak di Tokyo. Kuakui rencanamu sejauh ini berjalan mulustetapi setelah itu kau ingin apa? Hanya ada dua pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, Levi."

Mina ingin bertanya tetapi Levi langsung memotongnya dengan nada dinginnya.

" Ini bukan karena Eren saja yang diculik". Levi mendesis. " Ini masalah yang jauh-jauh sudah terjadi dan baru diungkit sekarang."

Mina tersenyum. " Baiklah pertanyaan kedua, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Levi tersenyum remeh pada Mina. " Apa yang kuinginkan?"

" Yang kuinginkan hanyalah membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka telah berurusan dengan kita. Kekuatan dan gertakan tidak akan membuat kita takut. Mereka boleh menang jumlah karena akan melawan kita dan diriku, tapi sekolah itu telah lama dibangun oleh pemerintah bahkan sebelum aku mengambil alih diam-diam. Aku hanya menyempurnakannya. Anak-anak disana telah mengecap pahitnya hidup bahkan lebih dariku."

Mina mendengus. " Jadi?"

Levi menarik senapannya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kokohnya. " Mereka pikir bisa mengambil alih Kyoto. Mereka menyerang daerah yang mereka anggap vital. Kejutkan mereka dengan menargetkan daerah lemah mereka. Jangan terjunkan semua. Gunakan sebaiknya Mina. Aku percayakan padamu. Yang terakhirlangsung ke sekolah mereka. Cepat dan tepat."

Mina tersenyum. " Kau selalu tahu kesukaanku Levi."

Levi menatap Mina datar tapi Mina tahu, di dalam hatinya, anak asuhnya itu sedang tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya seperti anak biasanya. Ia akan menunjukkan perasaannya lewat hal lain.

" Levi, satu lagi..." Panggil Mina sebelum ia pergi karena salah satu murid sudah memberitahunya kalau mereka mendengar senapan Erwin.

" Mina..." Levi balas berbicara juga.

Mina menaikkan alisnya. " Apa?"

" Menurutmu kau pernah melihat Eren di suatu tempat? Namanya terasa familiar bagiku setelah beberapa hari ini." Levi mengusap matanya. " Aku lupa dimana tapiaku merasa harus bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar harus."

Mina mendengus dan melempar sebuah kerikil hingga menghantam bagian belakang kepala Levi. Pemuda bermata setajam belati itu itu seketika menatap Mina dengan tatapan membunuh dan ia menggeram mengerikan.

Mina malah tertawa dan mendengus. " Memang seharusnya begitu. Kau mencintai anak itu, Levi. Eren tidak seperti dirimu. Dia mudah senang tapi dia juga mudah jatuh. Kalian bahkan terikat lebih erat dari yang kau kira dan jangan sembarangan memutuskan hubungan itu karena sebuah masalah. Lihat kan? Kalian berdua juga yang sakit. Terutama kau. kau terlihat kacau bagiku."

Levi dan Mina mengalihkan pandangan ke arah iphone Levi yang bergetar. Levi mengangkatnya.

" Ada apa Petra?"

Levi tercekat. Ia melebarkan matanya seketika dan menggeram dengan nada bariton yang benar-benar terdengar gelap dan suram.

" Laki-laki tua sialan itu..." Geram Levi.

Mina bertanya. " Ada apa?"

Mina seperti melihat Levi berubah menjadi iblis.

" Mereka membawa Eren kabur ke Jerman."

Levi mencengkram motornya teramat kuat dan ia sudah yakin kalau membunuh beberapa orang lagi tidak akan masalah.

Petra segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Setidaknya sebuah apartemen itu bisa ia sebut rumahnya. Ia tidak lagi hidup bergelimang harta dan kemewahan seperti di Prancis tetapi ini membuatnya nyaman.

Selama hidupnya, ia selalu membawa surat perjanjian itu.

Gadis itu mendobrak pintu apartemennya dan dengan cepat membuka lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kota kecil dan melemparnya ke kasurnya. Ia membuka kotak itu cepat dengan sebuah kunci kecil yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tumpuka bajunya dan membuang kunci itu.

Sebuah surat perjanji tertanda kalau ia adalah tunangan Levi. Tetapi amplop di tangannya berkata lain. Surat miliknya terkesan baru. Di hadapannya terdapat surat perjanjian yang sama dengan tahun yang lebih tua darinya. Dengan nama seorang gadis bermarga Jaeger.

Petra memacu nafasnya antara gugup dan syok. Bibirnya memucat.

Seingatnya saat ia menelusuri Eren, ia tidak ingat Eren punya adik bernama Miranda Jaeger.

Petra kembali membaca surat pernyataan rumah sakit Berlin. Dinyatakan disini kalau Miranda meninggal

" Dia meninggal 1 minggu setelah lahir!?" Petra hampir saja menjerit.

Pernikahan ini bisa dibilang gila! Levi telah ditunangkan bahkan sebelum mempelainya lahir ke dunia. Dari tanggalnyaLevi saat itu masih berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Eren baru berumur 2 tahun dan Miranda dijadwalkan akan lahir di tahun itu.

Di dalam amplop yang sama tertulis perjanji antara ayah Eren dengan petinggi Maria Highschool. Ayah Eren meminta bantuan mereka untuk sesuatu.

" Ada sesuatu yang salah disini." Petra menarik rambut sewarna coklat madunya gusar. " Apa yang terjadi disini... aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu kalaukalau Levi telah ditunangkan dengan keluarga Jaeger...dan perjanjian ini."

Petra kaget saat ia membuka amplop itu lebih dalam. Terutama sebuah rencana yang tersusun rapi dengan transportasi, tiket, titik-titik, surat pernyataan sekolah, peta, koordinat kota.

Petra secara spontan langsung menekan tombol telpon ke nomor Levi.

" Levi, Eren dibawa kabur balik ke Jerman."

Levi menatap ayahnya yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ayahnya bersikeras dan membujuknya setengah mati untuk datang. Padahal Levi sedang dalam mood tidak baik. Sedari tadi ia duduk di hadapan ayahnya dengan wajah menekuk dan tatapan menusuk yang tajam.

Matanya berhasrat untuk membunuh. Dan tangannya gatal untuk memenggal seseorang. Otaknya terus memacu berbagai rencana untuk mengambil Eren kembali. Dengan paksa.

" Levi...kau masih mengingat keluarga Jaeger kan?" Ayahnya bersuara dengan nada datar yang khas seperti milik Levi. " Jika kau lupaaku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya karena Eren Jaeger masuk ke sekolahmu dan ku yakini itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Levi masih menatap ayahnya dingin. " Darimana ayah tahu?"

" Mikasa menyadarinya. Ia tahu ada yang salah sejak Armin dan Eren tidak pulang ke apartemen untuk beberapa hari dan mengetahui kalau mereka berdua terkurung di sekolahmu." Jawab ayah Levi.

Levi melipat tangannya. " Jadi apa hubungannya dengan memanggilku hah? Menyalahkanku?"

Pemuda paruhbaya itu menggeleng. " Tidakbukan karena itu. Aku dan kakek Armi memikirkan untuk mengambil Eren dan Armin kembali dan berusaha menghubungi ayah Eren. Tapi..."

Levi menyorot tajam dan menusuk saat ayahnya menunjukkan sebuah undangan di hadapannya. Tertulis atas nama ayah Eren dan keluarga Jaeger.

" Mereka bukan hanya mengundang ayah, mereka juga mengundangmu." Ayah Levi menatap putranya yang menarik undangan itu ke hadapan wajahnya dan matanya berkabut. "mereka menulismu lengkap dengan nama keluarga kita."

Levi mendesis kecil dan menggeram. " Atas dasar apa?"

" Ayah tidak tahu. Kurasa ini waktunya kau mengingat siapa keluarga Jaeger kembali, Levi." Ayah Eren menarik sebuah kotak di atas meja. " Ayah ingin kau datang kesana sebagai putraku. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin dipaksa teta"

"aku akan hadir."

Raut kaget tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah keriput milik Kenny. Ia bahkan sampai melepas kacamatanya dan menyorot Levi tajam yang dibalas Levi lebih tajam untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

" Ini di Jerman bukan?" Levi menggoyang-goyangkan undangan di tangannya. " Berarti aku akan ke Jerman."

Kenny mengangguk. " Aku tidak tahu maksud ayah Eren mengadakan pesta di saat masalah seperti ini."

" Kurasa aku akan segera tahu." Levi mendecih. " Kau masih punya jas ku yang dulu, pak tua?"

Kenny menyuruh salah satu maid yang di luar ruangannya untuk masuk. Historia masuk dan ia kaget saat melihat sosok Levi duduk di dalam ruangan. Begitu santai dan intens pada ayahnya.

Maid itu menahan tangisannya. " T-tuan muda..."

" Historia" Panggil Levi datar.

Kenny berdehem. " Historia, siapkan semua fasilitas milik Levi dulu."

Historia makin kaget. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk sopan sebelum keluar. Tangannya bergetar bahagia.

Levi berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil jas miliknya. Ia akan keluar sebelum suara milik Kenny keluar.

" Kau benar-benar tidak ingat keluarga Jaeger?"

Levi mendecih. " Hanya Eren pak tua."

" Ahh..." Ayah Eren bersandar pada kursinya. " Kurasa aku yang ingat satu itu...kau mengamit tangannya. Kalian masih kecil saat itu. Kemungkinan juga kau tidak ingat apapun tentang Miranda Jaeger kan?"

Levi berhenti memutar kenop saat nama itu mengalun di telinganya. Ia terdiam. Seolah-olah ia pernah mengenali nama itu. Bukan dari percakapan, tetapi di sebuah tulisan. Dan pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki bermata hijau yang menabraknya bergulir dalam pikirannya.

" Kurasa..." Levi menggertakkan giginya entah karena apa. " Aku ingat sesuatu"

Levi meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghadapi kejutan apa yang akan menunggunya di Jerman dan bagaimana semua masalahnya yang lalu baru menghampirinya sekarang bertubi-tubi.

T

B

C

XD

Gommenasai

Ku hilangnya lama ya? ๏︿๏

Banyak yg nunggui ya?

Gommenasai, ku menghilang lama sekaliii, bahkan ff lain pun tak terurus.

W sebenarnya mau fokus ke sekolah karena banyak hal di sekolah yang harus diurus ๏︿๏

Tapi w masih pengen buat ff, jadi w usahakan untuk tetap jalanin ff w yg ada dan menyelesaikan biarpun w update-nya lamaaaa sekali.

( TДT)(｡•́︿•̀｡)

Arigatou untuk semua yg sudah mau mampir ke ff ini. Semua yg sudah follow and review *sujud *

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah dari saya '︿'

Untuk bulan ramadhan, w usahakan update, tapi bila tidak memungkinkan update, kemungkinan w bakal buatnya nyicil semua ff :v

Karena semua ff w rate-nya m :v

Jadi sangat bahaya kalau nekat buat di bulan ramadhan :'v

Arigatou dan gomennasai, Minna san ︿﹏

Mind to Rnr?


End file.
